Time of Your Life
by EdenEight
Summary: ch24:White Hunters of the Dark!UP!The final chapter has come, watch as it all comes together&the boys find out whether or not they're really ready.All loose ends tied&biggest question is answered-Why is Omi there?.This fic is guaranteed to make you smile.
1. Today is the First Day of Your New Life

__

Author Note: Hey this is the second Weiss story I've ever written, so go easy on me! It's a little back in time- the plot deals with how Weiss was created, and really what happened to bring the boys together. I hope you like it! Please remember to review for me! I am Super nervous about posting this! *hides under bed* Any kinda feedback at *all* is welcomed!

By the way-this is MY take on things, so sorry if there is some backround knowledge of Weiss I wasn't aware of. Feel free to let me know through emails and stuffo-but please don't flame me because of it. Hehe. Just go with the flow and I am sure you'll be entertained.

Chapter One

Today Is the First Day of Your New Life

DivineAngel

_______________________________________________________________________

I have a bad habit of bouncing my knee. I stop, shifting my legs so they're under my chair further, and glance up. The other two guys are still in front of me, nametags on their shirts like mine. They both seem nice enough. I shift again and the red head cocks an eyebrow at me.

"I am getting hungry." The blonde…Kudou breaks the ice and says something. Shifting in his own chair to turn around and look for someone. "Are they going to feed us?" He glances at me and I shrug. "So…Hi-da-Ka." I frown slightly at the emphasis on each syllable of my name. "Do you work?" I shake my head. I am only sixteen. I probably should work. That would keep me on the straighter path. Or well, take up my free time more, and that's really what got me into this mess. "Really. Don't work?" The guy is snorting at me, and I frown.

"Yeah I don't work." I've always had sort of a temper. "You? Do you work?"

"Yeah…well I used to."

"Really." I give him a dirty look, but he's practically laughing. "What'd you do?"

"I worked in a bakery."

"No." I throw him a curt grin. "What'd you do to wind up here?" The smile drops off his face with what I ask. I ask what he did to get pulled in by the cops. To get dubbed a youth vagrant…like me.

"We're all in the same boat here…Hi-da-Ka. Try to be pleasant will you?" I turn away slightly disgusted. "My name is Kudou."

"I can read." I snap at him as he points at his nametag. 

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you could pronounce it." He smils at me, shifting down and slouching in his chair next to the red head.

"What about you?" I turn to him, my voice still annoyed. "Why are you here Fuji-Fujimiya." I make sure I say his name right as he turns to me. The stare he wears makes me tense; his eyes alone are an incredible feature. Hard as ice, but only firmed by the expression around them. The orbs inside the tight expression are soft and gentle. His eyes are amazing, to say the least, and they remind me the most of a Hawk. Scouting for its prey amongst the clouds, where you can't see it.

"Attempted murder." He answers and Kudou's head wipes to the side with a look of astonishment.

"Woooo and I am sitting next to you?" Kudou exclaimed while his lanky eighteen-year-old form gets up and drops next to me while I frowned. "No offense Fujimiya." Kudou continues. "But, I don't need to be here any longer than necessary."

"Non taken." The violet eyes squint at us both. Like we're foreign bugs it wants to kill and I get a chill up my spine. "Kudow."

"It's Kudou." The blonde sits up with a frown glaring at the violet eyes that almost smile. "Kudou." He says again, the guys obviously sensitive about his name or something.

"My mistake." Fujimiya turns away from us with a slight smile, and I am silent. The room we're in is rather blah. White walls, a fish tank, and the four chairs. It's a lobby. How I got inside it, is really a joke. I went out with some friends, we went to this party and apparently, it wasn't really a party. It was more a cover for some…drug something. I had a ton of questions thrown at me about it, but I don't know anything. I don't take drugs. Now I am in this program, for the next six months. Some type of correctional shit, but I don't need it. The only good I can see coming from it is, at least it will get me off the streets. My only thought when they drug me down here was, _Man, at least they'll feed me._

We all look up as the door to the room opens; expecting to see the same frowning, stick in the mud, ass hole who led us in here. Instead it's just another kid. He looks real hesitant to come in before quickly doing so, and taking a seat across from us in the empty chair. His young, younger than I am anyway. Good, I didn't want to be the youngest in this charade. Kudou nudges me for a moment, nodding at the new guy as I look up, and I just shrug.

"Hey." Kudou speaks, and the boy looks up immediately. He's kind of small, thin and his clothes are loose. He's got a shade of brown hair that's lighter than mine, but brown non-the-less. Almost like warm honey when it's seeping into a crisp piece of toast. Yes that was it. If someone where to ask me, I would say his hair was a delicious shade of brown. Out of all of us, he looks the most tense, but that might just be because he just got here. I was pretty tense at first, but being as I've been sitting here for about two hours, I am just rather annoyed now. "Watch out…" Kudou grins out his warning with a playful smile, but serious tone. The guy is really something. "Fujimiya there is a murderer."

The violet eyes snap at us as Kudou grins and points to it and then to the widened blue eyes sitting there. "Let me see your name tag." Kudou straightens his shirt slightly, so the blue eyes can see the nametag that's covered in the slouch. "Tsuki-Tsuk.."

"Tsukiyono." It's almost a whisper, rather a nerved by all of us, and frankly the kid sticks out too.

"So…Tsukiyono." Kudou's obviously entertained though; he's got a new toy. "Why are you here?" The blue eyes just fall back to the floor and say nothing, and I get another nudge.

"Why don't you just shut up Kudou. He doesn't want to talk about it!" I frown immediately. "And stop touching me! It's getting really annoying! Your going to find yourself sitting on the floor." I growl at him as he turns to me, a little shocked but still happy. Bastard.

"You're hurting my feelings."

"Yeah pretty soon I am going to be hurting your face." I make a fist and he sticks his bottom lip at me. Who IS this guy!

"Let's be friends Hidaka." He gently takes my fist, and sticks his lip out further before sighing as I just grit my teeth and flare my eyes a little. I am gonna kill him. "Hey Manson, switch chairs with Hidaka. He's making an attempt to follow your occupation."

The red head looks really mad now. "What did you just say."

"Switch seats with me." Kudou stands up with a grin and Fujimiya's on his feet in a second. Punching the sly smile and watching it trip back into me.

"Get off!" I yell jumping up as the guy practically sits in my lap. I notice Tsukiyono's on his feet now too, but he is really just trying to avoid us.

"What's Your PROBLEM!" Kudou looks really pissed as he yells Fujimiya who's smiling slightly, but it's bitter. "Bastard, try it again and I'll really start something with you."

"Is that a challenge?" Fujimiya asked calmly.

"Is that a (snort) Is that a challenge." Kudou repeat turning to Tsukiyono who really can't get away from our fighting. I feel a little sorry for the kid. "Who is this guy huh?" Kudou asked slugging the thin shoulder slightly and the kid just looks at him. I watch Kudou shove past Fujimiya and take his seat. The red head just watches before calmly sitting down next to me as I sink back into mine. Tsukiyono is somehow already sitting by the time we're all quiet and bored again. My eyes watching Kudou bounce his foot. He's got really nice shoes. I don't think I've ever had shoes that expensive in my life. "What are you looking at Hidaka?" He asks me calmly after watching me stare for a good minute.

"Your shoes." I answer, I am too annoyed and tired to be anything but honest. I don't care what he thinks. "Must have cost a lot." I muse.

"I didn't buy them." The guy shrugs and I get a little annoyed. They did cost a lot and he knows it. If he says one thing to brag I'll kill him. I glance at Tsukiyono who's quiet, just sitting there like the rest of us. "I got…hauled in for being at some big drug exchange thing." I shrug and they all look at me as I suddenly reveal exactly why I am there.

"Is that so?" Kudou cocks an eye at me, but Fujimiya looks disgusted. "A druggie? You didn't look the type."

"I didn't say I was a druggie." I growl at his games, before shifting in my chair again. I need to calm down. "I went with a friend. We thought it was a party. Turned out to be another bullshit game." I frown, looking annoyed before locking my eyes with Tsukiyono when he looks up. He's got really nice eyes too, just like Fujimiya, only different. Instead the expression around them is tender and almost scared, and the orbs between are brilliant and large. Almost feminine, and if the rest of his face didn't clearly tell you he was a boy. You could have just slapped them on some girl, and they would have looked fine. "Why are you here?" I am asking Tsukiyono, but Kudou starts talking again.

"Prostitution." Fujimiya snorts. "You got something to say to that Fujimiya?" The violet eyes turn to the frown, but say nothing. "Anyway…it's not like I am a murderer." I watch Fujimiya's teeth grit but he says nothing.

"Your really a murderer?" We all turn to Tsukiyono being that it's the second time he's spoke. The first time of his own free will.

"Attempted." The voice growls at us, but the blue eyes look discouraged from talking again anytime soon with that tone.

"Why are you here than?" I speak.

The blue eyes look up at Kudou and me; Fujimiya doesn't make much eye contact. They seem hesitant, but almost feel as though they are required to share since we did. "Well I-" The door swings open, and we all jump slightly. 

"Alright lets get going." The guy there steps back and motions for us to come. We all get up and obediently follow quietly. Except for Kudou who salutes the man and doesn't stop smiling. Bastard. "Alright." The guy opens another door for us down the hall, and we go in. Hesitating to a slower pace as we get a glimpse at what's inside. It looks like a doctors office, only a little bigger so we're not tight on room. The guy comes in with us and starts looking through the papers on the clipboard he carries. "Alright." He sighs again, and I'll probably die with surprise if he says something else. "Strip it down boys. Put your clothes on the chairs and don't worry they'll be returned to you." He says nodding a few times as he pulls a pen from his pocket, clicks it and starts writing, as though we weren't even there any more.

"Are you joking?" Fujimiya is the first to say something. I never would have put my money on that.

"Nope. Company policy, get it all off." Kudou shrugs and starts unbuttoning his shirt now.

"But the door is still open!" I frown my small yell pointing at the gapping hole in the wall. The guy only looks at it and sighs again.

"Look. Can I trust your not going to steal anything, or start any brawls? Huh?" The guy looks exhausted with kids like us. "Cause I really don't want to be here. I don't want to *need* to be here got it? We work together on this, it goes over better for everyone. Now, clothes on the chairs, line up according to height." He leaves and shuts the door just in time for Kudou to toss his shirt at the chair. Damnt, that looked expensive too. 

"I can't believe this." I growl pulling my shirt off over my head and tossing it to a chair as well. Kudou's practically done, Fujimiya hasn't said a thing and Tsukiyono is behind me so I don't know what he's doing. I stop when I finally get to my boxers and sigh.

"Say goodbye to them Hidaka." Kudou's grinning at me. Just standing there butt naked not a care in the world. Bastard. "They'll miss you too."

"Bite me!"

"Both of you shut up." Fujimiya shoves Kudou to the side with a glare for both of us. "If you two want an audience go out in the hall. Don't drag us into your childish games."

"Childish?" Kudou smiles as he turns to Fujimiya who's now fully undressed. I turn to Tsukiyono who's still wearing his boxers looking as sorry as I feel to be getting rid of them. "You don't mean that Fujimiya." Kudou gives the red head his bottom lip. "Besides." I slide off my boxers and toss them to the chair. "We already have an audience." I know I am frowning confused, and it looks like Fujimiya's doing the same. I glance at Tsukiyono and he's blushing a red color, covering himself where he stands before glancing at Kudou with the statement.

"What are you talking about?" I sigh my words at the idiot, watching him just smirk a grin and point. "Jesus!" I jump and cover myself too, there's a goddamn camera in the wall! "What the hell is this!?" I yell at the lens while glancing around me. Fujimiya looks like he's trying to save a bit in modesty now, blushing slightly, but not as bad as I am. Kudou however, is still standing hands on his hips like he could care less. 

"Sorry to bust your bubbles." 

I am so mad! This is so violating, and only because I don't know who's behind the camera, or if it's recording! "Your a real class act Kudou." I growl at him and he laughs at our ignorance.

"Why thank you Hidaka." He grins running his fingers through his hair slightly before moving aside as Fujimiya walks over and stands next to him. "Hi Fujimiya."

"You two." The violet eyes glance at us. "Get in line." I nod immediately. Almost forgot, moving next to the red head and shifting slightly as Tsukiyono walks up next to me. "Now everyone shut up."

"Touchy." Kudou snorts.

"Shut up." Fujimiya spits. I suppress a smile at the monotone bark. Fujimiya's either got quiet a sense of humor, or he's really just a moody bastard. 

"Hey." I whisper to the blue eyes on my right. "Any idea why we're here?" The light head of hair shakes no while still looking down. Jumping with me as the door opens, and I throw my eyes to the floor to hide the raving blush as some woman just walks in followed by two doctors.

"Hi boys." She smiles at us, and Kudou's the only bastard who smiles back still modesty out the window, hands on his hips. "I have some news for you." She wait's a moment, almost getting annoyed because only one of us is making eye contact. "Boys!" We all look up immediately. "Your one of five youth correctional groups. As you know you have a six months sentence, but…the group that works the best together gets a special prize and will be let out at four." Yeah right, I smirk inside my head. With the way things are going, it sure as hell wouldn't be my group. "So keep that in mind." I tense up until I feel like a board as she smiles at us. Gently running her eyes down the line. Linking with our faces and then scanning down our bodies. "Not very shy are we." She smiles at Kudou who says nothing, and only cocks an eyebrow. "I have been watching you boys on video. I see you were not very pleased with the camera." She smiles pointing to the lens in the wall. "I find it humorous, you did not find the last one when you sat in the room for two hours, aside from you Tsukiyono." Tsukiyono only swallows hard when she addresses him. "So far I like what I see, and I hope that stays the result. Your in the lead so far." She turns to me when I snort skeptically. "Don't think so?"

"With all do respect Miss." I speak slowly. I don't want her getting all pissed at us. She really is a beautiful woman, but she gives you the impression that underneath her short skirt are balls of steel and if I am picking that up meeting her just now, I don't need to test my luck. Cause I can tell you, I don't normally get vibes from people it's just not my thing. 

She has an amazing face when she turns to me directly. Her features are perfectly curved and basked with just the perfect amount of cosmetics to make her glow. Yet, her eyes not only size us up, but stare us down. Just starting a confrontation with her eyes is making me nervous. "But if you really were watching us…you would have seen us arguing." I say and she smiles slightly.

"I did. Your far too easy to sum up." She lets her catty eyes wonder back to Fujimiya. "Too quiet, too loud, too hot headed, and shy." She ran down us, stopping in front of each of us and remaining in front of Tsukiyono when she was done. "But polite." She glances back me. "Compassionate." She turned back to Tsukiyono. "Friendly." Kudou. "And loyal." Fujimiya. "Do you know what those components manifest?" She cocks an eyebrow at us as she starts back towards the door. "The leading group boys." She winks and Kudou's grin widens. "We'll be in touch." With that she left, and I sigh heavily, Tsukiyono's eyes falling right back to the floor.

"Your attention please boys." I turned to the doctor who steps in front of us. A mid thirties stereotypical doctor who is running down routine. "All your medical files are on record and up to par, so I don't need you. Just put your hands on your heads, try not to fall, and follow me."

I make a face instantly. Follow him? Without my clothes? I glance at Fujimiya but he's also frowning disgusted before following orders. Damnt! I rip my hands from in front of me and pushed them into my hair. "Mind your Business Kudou!" I snap, growling my words at the blonde that just give me an approving smile while looking over everything my hands have left exposed. "Turn around before I turn you around!" I yell, taking an aggressive step forward, but he simply blows me a kiss before turning around as Fujimiya moves between us with a hard glare. I hate Kudou.

"Your not too bad off yourself Fujimiya." Kudou grins at the red head who ignores the comment. What kind of thing do you say to that Anyway! I can't believe Kudou isn't even abashed he's looking so openly! "Aww it's not so bad is it? Tsukiyono?" Kudou continues and I glance to my right where Tsukiyono is just in time to watch his face bead over with more color. The boy looks like he can't stand us looking at him at all, but won't even make eye contact with us to protest. His hands on his head shaking with the desperate desire to reach down and hide himself. I can relate to that, if I were him, I'd want to hide myself too. He is smaller and thinner than all of us in *every* area because he is the youngest. Not that I took my time looking and coming to a conclusion like Kudou, but it's not like I am blind to everyone else. Tsukiyono looks as though he's just starting puberty and that's a big difference between us and him.

"Turn around." Fujimiya suddenly barks while shoving Kudou slightly. Following the blonde out into the hall as I follow too. My eyes glancing around quickly. Thanking god no ones out here, and especially not any women. Especially not that really hot woman we just talked to either. 

"Hurry up Kudou!" I yelled up to the blonde who is lazily taking his time following the doctor who gave us all the time we wanted to argue. That's probably supposed to be some sort of test, or punishment on its own. "Kudou!" I really yell at the guy when he suddenly stops and turns around to look at me. As though I had been calling his name, instead of wishing I could rip out his eyes.

"Sorry!" Tsukiyono walks flat into me before stumbling away blushing hard. That has to be one of the weirdest things I've ever felt, so I ignore it. Better to just get out of the hall now anyway.

"You bastard start moving." I growl at Kudou who's squinting at me now that I've cussed at him.

"Ask me nice Hidaka." He sounds remotely annoyed, but more humored over the control he has.

"Please." Fujimiya speaks before I can. Nudging Kudou to move and he complies. Bastard.

"Come on." I turn around to Tsukiyono who looks like he's having a hard time with this, especially after bumping into me. "Get ahead of me." I stop and shove him around me before quickly shoving my hands into my hair again. " You have to keep up with us. Or do you like streaking around in office buildings?" I am so stressed I almost laugh at my own joke, and he glances at me from over his shoulder. His nervous blue eyes almost twice their size, with just the slightest pinch of relief and gratitude he's no longer in the back. Not that I am thrilled having his ass exposed to the hall but it shouldn't be the youngest. For some odd reason I am taking pity on this younger body because he sticks out from us. He really just looks like he could use a friend. He seems to lack the confident, aggressive nature that makes us strong and competitive in comparison. 

I followed the line into a room on my left when we finally reached the end of the hall. "Hello Boys." Inside its just another white room, nothing inside but a small table with two cardboard boxes on it, and the man talking to us. "I am Robert Brine. Mr. Brine, or Sir to you." The man says, and we're all back in line, hands on our head listening to Mr. Brine talk. Just looking at him we can all tell he's well built, and I mean *well* built. Like some sort of casual body builder, who could easily handle any of us in a second. He's wearing wind pants and a loose collared white shirt, and the man's skin is surprisingly well toned. His face on the other hand is soft, like one of those western men who have a firm thoughtful look planted on their features reflecting all their hard work and crop growing…but you know behind the fields is a big house, wife and bunch of kids and that's where all the soft laughter lines come from. 

"Now." I tensed as the guy turns and reaches into the cardboard box, pulling out some clothes. I sigh relieved the instant I see them. "Get dressed. There's a pair of everything in there for you, your size. So watch what you take or your all going to look like a pair of fruit loops." Mr. Brine directed, and we all dig into the box. The mediums look like they'll fit me so I grab them and throw on the white briefs immediately. Next the loose white pants, wife beater and collared white shirt. The guy looked satisfied as he watches us all dress quickly and quietly. "Let me tell you right off the bat. In line." He orders, and we all step back into line loving the feeling of cotton on our skin. "Hands at your sides!" Mr. Brine barks, getting annoyed when Tsukiyono stumbles and shoves me slightly. He's really not that coordinated, and I have to shift to catch my balance while Kudou takes the opportunity and chaos to pinch Fujimiya who is still behaving like a moody bastard. I've narrowed it down now. "Let me tell you." Mr. Brine starts talking, tone like my stumble, and Kudou's pinch was the last straw. "I can kick your ass, any way, any where, any time, and there's nothing you can do about it." Mr. Brine spits, pointing at us as we all frown a little. Who likes hearing that? And to be honest, I know for myself I am not going to believe it until the guy tries it. Fujimiya and Kudou look just as defiant as me. "As of now, your all under my supervision!" Mr. Brine snaps. "There will be no more cameras! No more sitting on your asses for two hours doing nothing! You're going to learn a trade while you're with me, and your going to work as a team. If you don't your going to find I am not a very nice person. I am very strict…and thus so will be your punishment. Kudou, wipe that smile off your face." Mr. Brine snaps at Kudou and he tries to suppress his grin. He looks so ridiculous I can't help but smile. "Do I need to say something to you too Hidaka?" The smile falls off my face as I shake my head. Just having Mr. Brine spit my name in that hard, firm voice is enough to straighten me out for now. That is of course, until I find out what I am up against. Then depending on what it is, I have a whole mess of wise-ass tricks I can pull. "Good." Mr. Brine seems satisfied with my answer for now, and he turns and pulls a jar from the second cardboard box. "Now, there are five trades you can learn in this jar." We all look at the jar, and the small white pieces of paper inside it. To be honest it looks like a raffle. "They're all Great! So pick one Hidaka!" I freeze for a moment, totally caught off guard with the jar suddenly extended towards me before reaching in.

I look down at the small piece of paper I pulled out reading it myself. "A florist?" Kudou makes a face from where the guy has leaned over my shoulder to read it too.

"Shut up Kudou!" I snap at him with a hard frown.

"Put it back in the jar!" Mr. Brine snaps and I jump quickly shoving the paper back into the jar and standing in line. "A florist is an excellent choice. So guess what boys?" We're all dead silent. "We're going to get you a shop! We're going to get you some bedrooms. And your going to do what I say when I say it. It's going to go like this. One room, two bunk beds. If you behave, you can all have your own rooms. There's going to be one laundry room, one bathroom, one kitchen, and one living room. And I don't expect them to look like a God Damn Hell HOLE because I am going to be living there with you! Every day *everyone* will be up at five, and *everyone* will go to bed at ten." Mr. Brine stopped as we all made a face. "Think that's too early? Well you'll be begging for bed when I am done with you. Your going to learn how to be flower men, and your going to love every god damn second of it. Now, stay still and shut up while I bring this paper work where it needs to be." Mr. Brine point a strong finger at us glaring for a moment and leaving.

"Jesus Christ! What a monster!" Kudou exclaims, sighing heavily like part of the guy had been holding his breath the entire time..

"A florist?" Fujimiya turns to me on a dime.

"Yeah you just be lucky I didn't pick something worse Fujimiya, so get out of my face!" I snap shoving him a little. "If I could I would have, just to spite your ass." I sneer, stepping back to Tsukiyono, who seems like one of thee most desirable person since so far he hasn't been a jerk to anyone. "Can you believe this?" I sigh to him, leaning into the wall he's standing in front of. "Do you know *anything* about flowers?"

"Nothing." He answers, shaking his head and I watch every single strand of his delicious hair move with fascination. "It's not really such a bad choice though. It could have been worse." He pulls his eyes from the floor for just a moment and musters a smile for me.

I smile back. "Thanks. I try." His smile gets a little warmer, humored. "You have a really nice smile." I say, and the smile drops off his face instantly with a nervous expression. "You should use it more." I continue, shifting back a little so he doesn't get the wrong impression. His expression becomes more appreciative now. "To be honest, you seem like one of the nicest people here." His blue eyes brightened further. "My first name, is Ken." I extended my hand with a confident grin, watching his beautiful smile blossom to full capacity as he takes it.

"Mine is Omi." He smiles, and I am smiling too. Moving my fingers to feel how soft his skin is. I can tell he's so very different from me just by touching him. His hands have never done a single strenuous thing. He's like touching a new born child, and I can only imagine how I must feel like sandpaper to him. My god this boy is amazing.

"And mine!" We both jump at the loud declaration and open arms coming for us before we are smashed together in a hug. "Is Yohji!"

"Great!" I snarl, shoving out of the embrace quickly. "Then that will be the first word I tact to the phrase Fuck off!"

"Mmm Hidaka you bruise." Yohji gives me a playful hurt expression. Bastard. "Just look at Fujimiya's face. He's hurt." Yohji pouted and Fujimiya violet eyes squint at the grin that motioned towards its frown, but Tsukiyono smiles at the joke. "Besides I was pulling your leg." He laughs and I extend my hand to him, smiling while he shakes it and Tsukiyono does the same.

"Ken Hidaka." I introduce myself to Fujimiya as I extend my hand again, but this guy really doesn't seem to excited about meeting me. In fact, aside from the polite expression he musters while he shakes my hand and introduces himself back, his face is a rather firm glare.

"Aya Fujimiya." Even his voice is firm.

"Aya?" I chuckle repeating his name. "Isn't that a girls name?" He yanks his hand back instantly and Kudou suppresses a laugh.

"No." Fujimiya squints at me, his answer hard and monotone. Almost growling at me, and I nod just to appease the glare. Sorry I asked.

"I thought you were the polite one?" Tsukiyono suddenly speaks, smiling again. He really has a great smile, and his face looks so much better when he's using it. Still, a blush sweeps my cheeks a little, I could have sworn that was a girls name but now I just feel dumb.

"Yeah well…I am also the blunt one." I muster shrugging, and he laughs a little. His laugh is bright and cheerful, but it doesn't do a thing to help my blush.

"ALRIGHT!" We all jump out of our skins and back into line the second Mr. Brine reenters the room. "Let's go." Mr. Brine declares turning right to us. The man's dark brown eyes and brown hair resting above the smug grin that grows over his face while he waits….and waits….and waits. "Well?" He finally asks, and we're all so dumbfounded. Honestly, I have no idea what's going on right now.

"Well what?" Kudou asks flashing a confused expression and shrug.

"You all say, Yes Sir." Mr. Brine instructs, as though we were blind to have missed this.

"Stick it." Fujimiya spit. He's obviously endured enough by the look in his violet eyes which tell Mr. Brine's smug face just where to put that phrase before he was slapped. My mouth fell open and Omi jumped next to me. Probably just as shocked as I am with the loud sharp sound, and really just the very idea.

There is a brief pause where Fujimiya is just motionless. Head to the side in shock, before registering what happened and shoving into Mr. Brine's face head on.

"Fuji! Easy!" Kudou grabs him, as Mr. Brine balls a fistful of Fujimiya shirt into his fist like an angry mobster.

"You got something to SAY!" Mr. Brine screams right into Fujimiya's face. "You got SOMETHING TO SAY! SAY IT! I DARE YOU! Go AHEAD! SAY IT!

"Stick it." Fujimiya spits the same monotone phrase, and Mr. Brine looked blown out of the water for a moment before the man's teeth grit. 

"WEll Mr. Fuji-mi-YA. I guess you will be the first example of what will happen to all of you when you step out of line." Mr. Brine declares dropping Fujimiya's shirt and taking a step back to the table where he pulls a long stick from the cardboard box. "Turn around Mr. Fujimiya."

My heart is throbbing in my chest, and I don't think my eyes can get much wider. What the hell is going on!? Kudou looks just as shocked, and as soon as the stick appears Tsukiyono takes a few steps back afraid. I can't complain though, I backed up a little myself. This guy Mr. Brine just Slapped Fujimiya! "I said turn around." Mr. Brine repeats, and the phrase is ordered with the tension we can all feel growing in the air. It's getting heavier, and I can feel my heart picking up in my chest to battle it. Any second something's going to happen. Someone's going to make a move, we all know it. The tension in the air seems to be saturating everything until it's hanging from my forehead in little beads of sweat.

The move is made, and Mr. Brine snaps forward spinning Fujimiya around and shoving him into the wall while twisting his arm up behind his back to hold him still. I am shocked at the sight and the logic that somehow this is being allowed to happen. We're in the Police Station for crying outloud! Still, I almost jump out of my skin when Mr. Brine starts yelling. "WHEN I TELL YOU TO TURN ARoUND! YOU GOD DAMN TURN AROUND! YOU BOYS WILL LEARN FAST! WHAT I SAY GOES! IF YOU WANT TO STICK SOMETHING, YOU'LL FELL IT!" I jump when the stick Mr. Brine's holding cracks against Fujimiya's ass. I never for the life of me thought I'd see corporal punishment so close. Or happening to someone else. Sure once in a while when I was younger my mom would give me one or two, but real soft. This was insane! I can feel myself starting to freak out, and I glance at Kudou to see what he's thinking but he's just starting to look pissed. "HUH!? WANT TO STICK THIS!?" (Crack, Crack, Crack)

"That's ENOUGH!" Kudou shots forward, jumping Mr. Brine from behind, and as soon as Mr. Brine's hands are off Fujimiya spins around too. "You hit him already!" Kudou yells, backing up now that Fujimiya's back up and Mr. Brine's off him.

"Well." Mr. Brine turns a slow glare to both Fujimiya and Kudou. "Now you'll *both* get some." The man states before snapping at Tsukiyono and me, and my breath hitches in my throat. "You two stay put, unless you want to feel this too." Mr. Brine orders, pointing the stick at us.

*~*______________________________________________________

"Are you watching this?" The man askes, and she nodded, watching the monitor and the yelling. Fujimiya and Kudou both braced ready to fight, while Hidaka and Tsukiyono looked afraid and more ready to run.

"See how they're splitting like this." She pointed to the monitor. "Sir. The younger two together, the older two together." He nods at her side, watching Hidaka start yelling something and then there is more fighting. All but Tsukiyono in on it, before the thin boy yells something when the stick made a crack at Hidaka and joins in. Suddenly, one argument had blossomed into a noisy, chaotic brawl. "They're perfect." She smiles, watching the monitor. Four boys yelling and fighting, against each other and against Mr. Brine; but joined in more ways then they knew "Absolutely perfect."

*~*___________________________________________________

"March boys! Don't be shy!" Mr. Brine called out and I grit my teeth, hurrying through the hall bare again. My hands in my hair, and hating this. God damnt, I am so embarrassed. "Your all just lucky we're on a time schedule here or all your little butts would have been red." Mr. Brine laughs and I can't fight the blush that makes it to my cheeks as we hurry past the secretary and stop by the main doors in the lobby. Of course, these are the back main doors where employees and such go in and out. No real civilians are allowed, but that doesn't make it any better. "Now, there are laws around here about indecent exposure." Mr. Brine sighs, strolling up to stand in front of us and grinning humored at how we look. I am glaring back at the guy with Kudou, but Tsukiyono's eyes are still on the floor. The boy hasn't looked up since he was forced to hand his clothes back over. Fujimiya just looks lost in thought. "So! I guess I have to give you something to wear." Mr. Brine states, and I am motionless as he tosses a pair of underwear at me. That's all? I think, really I am getting disgusted just being here. "But that's the only reason I am giving it to you. Be thankful you live in this country boys!" Mr. Brine laughs, twirling his hand in a short circle and we start getting dressed immediately. Everyone seems as anxious as I am to have even the smallest bit of cotton back on their bodies. 

As soon as we're done, we march outside in our briefs and into the waiting white van.

________________________________________________________________________

Filing out of the van one by one with clothes, we all looked up at the building in front of us. It has a sold sign in the window and really that's about it. Nothing really spectacular. Just double doors, some big windows…kinda blah, but then again who am I to comment. 

"Congratulations boys!" Mr. Brine exclaims walking over to us and motioning towards the building when we all look clueless. "You have a nice location, and a big window for all those pretty flowers. This will be your building Now, get your things." Mr. Brine explains, and we all start to the trunk pulling out the things that have been issued to us with the order.

We follow Mr. Brine inside, and I am frowning at the downstairs. It's completely empty and all white. It's not like I have any furniture, and from the looks over everyone else's bags, none us have furniture. I can't imagine what they think we're going to do without some but…I am really a little nervous that they might make us live here with nothing but our clothes and what little they gave us. Some type of punishment most likely. Mr. Brine leads us upstairs and shows us the bathroom and five bedrooms. Three of which were empty, with one for Mr. Brine, and one for us. A bunk bed on either wall, one closet, two dressers, and that was it. "Start unpacking. You've all got lots to learn! You find everything you need inside this room, not the others. So remember that and get to it!" Mr. Brine exclaimed walking out and smacking my ass on the way. I am not blushing, because it really wasn't that type of slap but…I sure as hell jumped when he did it. When I turn around from where I watched Mr. Brine leave, Kudou staring at me with a confused, but slightly humored grin. He makes me smile as well, at least I can laugh at this I tell myself. Tsukiyono on the other hand seems a little wide eyed with the thought it might have its ass slapped or something. The kid makes me smile wider, I am almost laughing at his expression.

"Don't think I like him." He mustered through my growing smile.

"What's to like." Fujimiya spits. The guy is a moody bastard, I am sure of it now.

"Well I get the top." Kudou sighs swinging his duffle bag on top of one of the bunks. 

"Me too." I state, starting for the other bunk before stopping as Fujimiya grabs my arm.

"Oldest get the top Hidaka." There is a slight smile on the guy's lips as he walks by me and throws his stuff up to the bunk. I sigh sinking into the bottom one under it and unzip my bag. All of ours are identical, and aside from the clothes inside, all the things we have been issued looks identical too. This is almost like being in prison. "Take the two bottom drawers on this dresser Hidaka." Fujimiya says pointing to the dresser closest to our bunk. It has four drawers like the second one in the room which Fujimiya points to next. "Kudou, you take the top two on that one, and Tsukiyono bottom two." Fujimiya directs and Kudou is quiet for a moment before nodding. "Has anyone other than me concluded this is a test?" Fujimiya finally asks.

"I have." I speak up immediately and Kudou and Tsukiyono nod. "Everything feels like a god damn test."

"With harsh punishment." Kudou adds frowning. "Look at what that stick did to me." I grimace as he lifts his sleeve a little and the red welt on his upper arm is visible. "Stings like a bitch. Are you both ok?"

I am quiet for a moment, taken back he ever bothered to ask. Why should Kudou even care? But Fujimiya nods before looking to me also. Geez, they're both asking and it almost feels weird to have to answer a question like that. No ones really asked me if I was already since I was little, and then it was only my mother. 

"Yeah I am ok, it didn't really hit me." I say shrugging.

"Well there is no need to ask Tsukiyono." Kudou chuckles, but Tsukiyono's eyes fall to the floor instantly ashamed. Kudou's comment wasn't harsh, in fact it looks to me like some type of joke because the guys eyes seem soft and understanding. I guess Tsukiyono doesn't see it that way, or maybe he just doesn't have a sense of humor.

"Lay off him." I say. "Your lucky I made a move to save your sorry asses." I laugh.

"Save?" It's a joint question from Fujimiya and Kudou.

"Yeah." I say coking a grin and pulling some clothes from my bag while I watch Kudou with his. God the guy has nice clothes. He catches me staring when he looks up and I quickly avert my eyes. I didn't mean to stare, I've just never had clothes that nice. In fact, I've never really been near clothes that nice.

Kudou stopped messing with his clothes even after I looked away. I could feel his eyes on me and tried to ignore them until he spoke. "Here." He said getting up and extending a dark green shirt. "Call it a thank you present."

"No thanks." I say, shaking my head and starting towards my dresser with my own very average clothes. 

"Hidaka." Kudou grabs my arm and I stop. "Then call it a gift." he smiles, shoving the shirt into my hands and taking a step back quickly so I can't shove it back. Wise ass, that's exactly what I was going to do. "Now, if you give it away your going to hurt my feelings, *and* be a rude gift receiver." he says winking with a smile.

"Thanks." I say, taking a better look at the shirt. God it's *SO* expensive. Some type of Italian design and thread, imported too. "Hey Tsukiyono." I call over to the kid and he looks up at me from where he's stocking his drawers. "Catch." I say tossing a dark blue shirt over to him. He fails to catch it, and then with a blush scrambles to pick it up before glancing up at me once he's looked over it.

"I couldn't take this." He says extending it back.

"Mine as well, I'll just throw it out." I shrug. "I can't fit in it anymore." Tsukiyono makes a face with my reason, a little insulted. "Not that it's small." I quickly add, but he doesn't look fooled. Oh well, I feel a little bad for spitting that out so quickly but, not that bad because he is rather small. So I just throw him a grin, and smile at him until his expression lightens.

"Thank you." He finally answers, looking a little bit better about taking the shirt, which he crams in his drawer.

"Anytime." I cluck my tongue and snap my fingers into a gun that point at him. Some time I am just a dork.

"Oh god." Kudou throws his pillow at me instantly. "Hidaka get out if your going to do things like that." He laughs, and so do I. I can only imagine how retarded I look. Kudou seems just as humored I am. Lazily lounging on his bed while grinning at me.

"Hey!" We all turn towards the bark in the door. "You boys don't seriously think I am going to let you all just lay around now do you?" Mr. Brine asks, humored with our lounging and we all groan. Filing out of the room, down the stairs, and out front of the building where a big white truck had suddenly arrived. "Now, today is Saturday. You have only so much time to prepare, and then your open for business." Mr. Brine informs before grinning at our astonished faces.

"Are you crazy!?" I yell, before instantly realize I've just yelled at man. Mr. Brine slowly turns to me cocking an eyebrow. "WE don't know a thing about flowers!" I continue, but I drop my volume a little.

"Or shops!" Kudou adds, but he doesn't seem to worry about our volume.

"Well that's why you're going to learn." Mr. Brine nodded, taking a step to the back of the truck and swinging it open. "Now, I want all this. In there." We all look at eth stuff poled from truck floor to truck bottom before towards our building as Mr. Brine points. "In fives hours."

"WHAT!?" I yell again, accidentally of course.

"Mr. Hidaka." Mr. Brine turns to me and I swallow. "We seem to have a problem understanding…when and when not to talk. So I am going to make this simple for you, and give you a warning. I don't like being screamed at. So if you're not spoken to, please keep your comments under control." Mr. Brine looks a little annoyed, but really his voice is calm like he wants me to understand. Man that puts me on edge. Tsukiyono nudges me to act better from where he stands at my side, and really that's a surprise too. Why should he care if I get in trouble? "Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes sir." I nod, and Mr. Brine grins.

"Quick learner. I like those." Mr. Brine states, staring at me for a moment before glancing at Kudou and Fujimiya for a moment and leaving. Walking back into the shop doors, which is under the empty five rooms on the second floor where they just were. "Five hours boys!" Mr. Brine called back.

All of us watch him go before I sigh. "Good going Hidaka." Kudou snaps giving me a look.

"Bite me Kudou." I snap back.

"Shut up everyone." Fuijimiya turns to us. "Listen. Since Kudou and I seem to be the strongest, we will unload."

"What?" I snap making a face. Who is saying I am not strong. I'll have you know I am very strong for my age. Comes from living on the streets, but its an advantage non-the-less.

"Hidaka you and Tsukiyono get the stuff inside." Kudou adds ignoring his outburst.

"So you're just going to get the stuff off the truck?" I ask and they both nod. "And then *we* have to carry it all the way in?" They nod in unison again. "That's bullshit."

"Hey I don't see you lifting Hidaka!" Kudou snaps at me and I shove him when he steps up to me. "So why don't you quit whining!"

"Well I would if you would distribute the work!" I yell

From upstairs, Mr. Brine watched out the window. Squinting down to the yelling as Hidaka and Kudou started fighting while Fuijimiya and Tsukiyono tried to break them up. He sighed heavily; it was going to be a long road, if they weren't fast learners.

_____________________________________________________________________

"AhH!" I quickly bit my bottom lip after the yell escapes me. He had never really been hit in his life, but this was some sort of exaggeration. Kudou jerks slightly next to me, and I know the blonde has just been slapped with the leather long…paddle thing. "Ah!" I chocked again as it hits me. The way it slaps at my skin stings and bites all the way to the second blow. 

I squint my eyes and glare at the wall in front of me. I have my hands up against it next to Kudou who's in the same position as myself. Standing about two and a half feet from the wall, arms extended forward palms against it. "Mm." I hear the blonde grunt a sound with an especially hard blow, and I hold my tongue through the next one. (Slap) "Ahh."

(Slap) "Ahh!"

"Alright." Mr. Brine lets us know we're done and I let out a heavy sigh and bit my lip as I stand up a little straighter. "You're both done. Get back outside. Don't think just because you were interrupted you get more time." Mr. Brine informs and I cringe as I struggle to pull my pants and briefs back over my blushing skin. Kudou's face is just as tight as mine as we start for the door and back outside to the setting sun where Fujimiya and Tsukiyono are still working to unload the truck.

"What happened?" Fujimiya instantly asks, frowning the second he catches a glimpse of they're cringing expression. Walking stings like a bitch! Every time my jeans touch it stung! I can just see it now, my entire ass must be so red from the ten burning belts.

"I don't want to talk about it." I snap turning from Tsukiyono's concerned expression and inquiring blue eyes that slowly stand up as we walk over.

"That guys a real maniac." Kudou sneers a whisper to Fujimiya while glancing back to the building to make sure Mr. Brine isn't anywhere in sight. "Look what he did to me." I turn away as Kudou walks into the half empty truck and lowers the back of his pants slightly.

"He hit you?" Fujimiya's eyes snap up the instant it catches the red skin, and Kudou nods. Tsukiyono's jaw mine as well have been on the floor.

"He hit you Hidaka?" Tsukiyono turns to me now, and I have to nod. I just can't lie to such a face. "No way!" Tsukiyono looks upset, shaking his head with his exclamation. "I can't do this. I can't have…I don't want to be hit!"

"Tsukiyono." Fujimiya grabs his shoulders as the kid backs up a little.. 

"He has a name Fujimiya." Kudou snaps. "It's a..O..O…" Kudou started fumbling snapping his fingers like the name is on the tip of his tongue.

"Omi." I add in, stating the kids name.

"I don't want to be hit! Please!" Tsukiyono yells shoving at Fujimiya's chest to get away before I grab it and yank it from the guys grip.

"I say from now on, we call each other by our first names." I state. "Forget what they said, or told us. We're in this together, and I have a first name. It's Ken." I say firmly, nodding while I hang onto Tsukiyono who's looking at the ground. I nudge him once and he mumbles his name.

"Omi."

"Yohji."

"Aya."

"Ok." I nod again. "Then right now, before anything else I suggest we keep unloading this truck." I give them a slow nod and wide-eye important look, and Aya gets the idea. I don't have to tell Yohji though, the guy looks just as red as I do under my pants. "Omi why don't you just sit down for a minute." I turn to the gentle blue eyes that are steering clear from my eye contact, and the boy shakes his head.

"No. I have to help you. I don't want us in anymore trouble…Ken." He nods; picking up a box and standing still while I pile a few more on top before he starts for the store. Fuji-Aya and Yohji are still unloading.

"Someone's going to half to keep an eye on him." Yohji says and I nod as we all watch Omi walk back to the store carrying the heavy boxes. He suddenly trips and we all gasp, before breathing heavy sighs as he quickly regains his balance and continues. "He's not very coordinated is he." Yohji sighs shaking his head, and I snort.

"Very observant though." Aya adds. "You stick with him Yohji."

"I have to unload." Yohji says making a face and motioning to the rest of the crap that's yet to be out of the truck.

"I'll keep an eye on him." I sigh at his statement and both Aya and Yohji turn to me. Funny, for being younger than them, I am not that much shorter. Aya's eighteen, and Yohji's seventeen, but I would *like* to be taller. At least I am not as short as Omi. "We'll be ok. If we work together."

"Easy as pie right?" Yohji sends us both a grin and eyebrow wiggle that makes us smile before we get back to work.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Aaaaa." I groan, cringing while I shift my shoulders and rotate my right one a few times. My shoulders feel like they're made of lead.

"COME ON KEN!" Yohji screams through the bathroom door and I growl. That's the third time he's yelled at me.

"Don't you have something else you can do besides hound me!" I yell back, sending the door a dirty look.

"No!" He snaps back and I rip the door open and stomp past his satisfied expression and smile. Walking back into our room I collapse right onto my bottom bunk with a loud moan. Turning my head a little so I won't be completely face down I open my eyes and smirk at Omi. He looks like he collapses just like I did, stomach down on his bed, sprawled out like he'd just journeyed through Jerusalem on foot. Deep asleep, fully clothed with his mouth open; I can't help but smile. 

"Thank you Ken." Yohji says strolling back in and I look up at him and frown.

"Your such an ass hole you know that?" I growl and he shrugs climbing up to his bunk while wearing the dark blue robe we've all been given. They were nice too; comfy and everything. I should know, I am wearing mine now. Right over my wife beater and briefs which is what we were told we could wear to bed. It's either this, or this with an optional t-shirt. Some choice. "Someone wake him up." I yawn rolling over and abandoning the sight of Omi behind me.

"Do it Kudou, he's on your bunk." Aya states from above me and I hear Yohji growl before leaning over and swinging its pillow down into Omi's thin form that bolts up.

"Hey! Rise and shine hunny!" Yohji laughs.

"Stop it." Omi shoves the pillow away while quickly sitting up half asleep and drawing its legs to its chest.

"Omi." Aya calls it, and the boy looks up, almost obediently so. "Get ready for bed, so we can all get to sleep please." Aya states calmly, but the guy is indirectly ordering this be done. None of us are allowed to sleep until all of us are here, wearing what we're supposed to, and in bed.

"Hurrrry up Ooomi!" Yohji groans as the boy gets up and walks over to its dresser before quickly leaving the room with its clothes in arm. I watch before ditching my robe to the floor and crawling under the sheets. God this bed is comfortable.

"Hey these beds aren't bad." I smile speaking upward and I hear Aya grunt a -Yes- from its bed. He sounds tired like I am, and I am more than eager to just go to sleep. Goodness knows I've done enough today. I let me eyes shut, and my aching body relax. I am so tired from all the moving, carrying, lifting, stacking, shoving, and…my punishment, which still stings lightly. I want sleep. I can feel it coming. Washing over me in gentle waves that are slowly guiding me down to a blackened abyss with soft feminine hands. I feel the last shred of my conscious me give out before-

"TsukiYONOOO!" I almost have a heart attack when Yohji suddenly screams. "I am goooing to come drag you OUT OF THAt BATHROOM! If you DON'T! COME! GET. IN! BED. NOOOOOW!" Yohji yells, rubbing its face like it was going to die if it wasn't allowed sleep this instant.

"Hahah." I laugh at the sight, and the yelling and Yohji looks over at me. Irritated at first before laughing as well. Omi comes walking in, climbing into bed robe and all and throwing me and my laughter a dirty look before rolling over. "I wasn't laughing at you." I offer an apology but I don't get a response other than Aya's -shut up- that wants sleep.

____________________________________________________________________

__

^-^ Wooo How was that! First chapter ok?! Don't worry more plot develops in the next chapter or so and Hey please remember to review! I'll have another chapter up for you soon. But the more review I receive the more encouraged I am to post! Here's a promise-if I get at fifteen review in four days, I'll post the next chapter up on the forth day! Hehe! Thanks again! JA!

Disclaimer: *sniffles* Weiss isn't mine (stands guiltily before locked closet door where several shouts are heard from the weiss boys locked inside) *sniff sniff* Really…*sniff* I don't own them.


	2. Just Another Manic Monday

Chapter 2

Just Another Manic Monday

DivineAngel

_______________________________________________________________________

"GET UP!" 

Ken bolted up like there was a fire. Jumping out of his skin as all the comfort of sleep ripped itself from him and left him startled with only his sleepy eye umbilical cord as proof. "I said FIVE Boys! UP! UP so we can see the Sun rise! UP!" the blankets were torn off him and he scrambled up Hugging his arms to him with the sudden temperature change and glancing around for his robe.

"Thanks." He muttered as Fuji-Aya gave it to him. "Aya." The red head nodded.

"COME ON KUDOU!" Mr. Brine screamed at the lazy blonde whom slowly crawled out of bed and slumped against the bed bunk post. "Every morning! What DO we waaant tooo DOOO!?" Mr. Brine clasped his hands enthusiastically watching them all stand there, half asleep. "Brush our teeth! Shower! And Change! Every mourning!" Mr. Brine answered for them, and he jumped when the man pushed into his face to wake him up, before swinging to Tsukiyono whom jumped also. "What are you cowering At Tsukiyono!? You first! BATHROOM NOW!" He watched the thin figure rush from the room as he started scratching his head with a yawn. "Absent minded boy, forgot extra clothes." Mr. Brine muttered to himself staring at the doorway before turning to him. HIDAKA!" He jumped straightening up. "STOP STANDING THERE LIKE A CUDDLY LITTLE SLEEPING BEAR AND BRING THAT BOY SOME CLOTHES!" He jumped scrambling to the other dresser and opening one of the bottom drawers. "UNless you want to have me march him from the bathroom without any, I suggest you Help out YOUR FRIEND!" He grabbed stuff, he didn't know what, and left the room. 

Knocking on the bathroom door before twisting the handle. "Hold ON!" He jumped at the yell from inside before it opened slightly and a blue eye peered out at him.

"Sorry, it wasn't locked so I…"

"It doesn't have a lock." Omi muttered. He frowned at the answer, before offering the clothes forward. "Here you forgot these." The door opened immediately.

"Thank you." The words held a world of gratitude beneath them. Omi had apparently been panicked about what to do about the clothes he forgot.

"Anytime." He shrugged. "You going to be ok?" He slapped his hand onto the lighter shoulder and Omi smiled and nod before quickly shutting the door in his face.

"What ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE HIDAKA!" He jumped as Mr. Brine poked out of the bedroom door and frowned at him.

"Uh..bringing him his clothes!…Like you said!…Sir?" The man almost smiled at him for a moment.

"What do I have to do. Tack A STICKY NOTE TO YOUR HEAD! Get your clothes and GET IN THERE WITH HIM! You think I have all day for you to patiently wait in line for ONE BATHROOM! YOU ONLY HAVE TEN MINUTES HIDAKA! IT'S GOING DOWN THE DRAIN!" He jumped as he rushed past Mr. Brine and grabbed his extra clothes before hurrying into the bathroom.

"Hello!?" He heard the almost panicked call from behind the shower curtain.

"Omi it's me."

"Ken!? What are you doing!? Can you wait outside please!" Omi called to him, voice still as paniced and he moved towards the door to leave before stopping.

"I can't! He says we have to go two at a time! That he can't wait alll daaay for us to shoooowweeeer. Like it would kill him." He growled but no answer came back to him. "Omi? Did you hear me? We each get five minutes." He said again.

"I h-heard you." He was quiet for a minute before realizing he didn't have any of his bathroom stuff in here. 

"Omi I have to go get my toothbrush and stuff, get out while I am gone." He left the bathroom and went back to the bedroom where Aya and Yohji were waiting.

"Well that was quick Hidaka." Yohji threw him a grin before realizing his hair wasn't even wet and the guy frowned.

He went to his top dresser drawer and grabbed the small white tin they had given him, before going to Omi's and grabbing the one he had forgotten. "Omi?" He opened the bathroom door slowly before frowning at the boy's absence though the water hand turned off.

"There aren't any towels…What should I do?" Omi called from behind the curtain.

"Ummm…" he glanced around, opening the cabinets and drawers, they were all empty. "Hold on I'll ask." He opened the door a tad. "Mr. Brine!?" He called into the hall. "There aren't any towels in the bathroom!" He waited for a response before walking into the hall and towards the bedroom. "Guys where is Mr. Brine?" He watched Aya and Yohji look up from where they were having a arm wrestling contest on the floor.

"Bug off Ken." Yohji gave him a side glance. "If I see that man again it will be…too soon." He frowned at the reply before jumping at the -NO TOWELS!?- He heard the man bark from the bathroom.

He shot back into the hall and to the open doorway. "ARE YOU MISSING TOWELS!?" He cringed when he caught sight of Mr. Brine barking into Omi's thin face of cringing blue eyes whom had the shower curtain back on him. "Well WHERE IS YOUR TOWEL HUH!?" He jumped back as Mr. Brine grabbed Omi by the ear and drug him from the bathroom. "COME ON LET'S SEE IF WE CAN FIND IT!" Mr. Brine yelled, though not that unkindly as he drug the whining, wet and naked figure down the hall to the bedroom and stopped in front of his bunk bed. "Do you know where your towel is Mr. Tsukiyono?" Mr. Brine asked and Omi shook his head which was tilted to the side quickly. His eyes tightly closed with the deepest blush any of them had ever seen where he stood.

He glanced at Yohji and Aya, but they shrugged. None of them had any idea where the towels were. "Does Anyone KNOW where their TOWELS are!?" Mr. Brine asked, tone astonished and a bit annoyed, and they all shook their heads quickly. Mr. Brine dropped Omi's ear and the boy took a step away and cupped his hands between his legs shaking embarrassed. "Well gee. I guess no one listened to the lecture I gave earlier. Towels aaaarrreee….." There was a pause waiting for one of them to offer the answer. "…Under yoUR mattrESSES!" Mr. Brine frowned at them all before turning to Omi. "Now! Mr. Tsukiyono! Where is your towel!?"

"H-Here!" The boy jerked before shakily reaching under his mattress with amazing speed and whipping one out. Omi offered it to Mr. Brine's calm but constantly so loud face. "Sir!"

"Well don't give it to me. You want it or not!?" The man almost smiled again.

"Yes sir please." Omi whimpered.

"Then Put IT ON!" He watched Omi jump at the scream and quickly wrap his towel around himself eyes on the floor shaking. "HIDAKA!" He jumped straightening up again. "You missed your shower!" Mr. Brine point to his watch. "FUJIMIYA AND KUDOU YOUR UP NEXT! TEN MINUTES! Hidaka hands against the wall and turn around."

"WHAT!" He frowned his yell. "It's nOT my fault we didn't know where the Towels were!" He yelled. "ANd you shouldn't have barged in on him!" He shot pointing to Omi whom had quietly sat on the edge of his bed staring down and maybe crying. "He looks terrible! You probably ruined his day!"

"Oh." Mr. Brine immediately nodded to mock his comment. "Probably ruined his day." The man repeat and he couldn't help but think what a loss it was Aya and Yohji had already left, damnt! He would have gotten lots of help with that argument. "Because you insist on arguing with Me Hidaka. Your FIVE has just doubled to TEN! Do you want to try for FIFTEEN!?"

He growled turning around and shoving his briefs down under his cheeks before slamming his hands onto the wall with all the anger he could put into it. (Crack!) it was the stick. (Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!) "Ahh." (Crack!) "AHH!" He yelled with that one, it was hard and hit just where the other one was. His skin was starting to burn now, blushing all over in thin little lines. He could feel his heart beat booming inside him as it came gain. (Crack!) The humiliation of getting his ass beat when he was sixteen. (Crack!) and having to bare it too. (Crack!) "OW!" He yelled again, before biting his lip.

"Last one. And it better be quiet." (CRACK!) He made no noise, but his lip bled a little when he bit it. "Good. You get a fifteen minute break from protocol Mr. Hidaka." Mr. Brine sighed before leaving the room.

"KEN!" he turned around slowly with Omi's yell. Cringing he pulled his briefs up slowly, and opened his eyes to the boy. "I Am So SORRY!" Omi's blue eyes were filled with tears, shaken with what had just happened.

"It's (cringe) Ok." He shift slightly as Omi came right up to him, as though he wanted to do more, but couldn't think of what to do. 

"I am so sooory Ken. I-I aaa I should have listened better, I am sorry. I am sorry. You can have anything you want that I have. I am sorry!" He touched Omi's thin shoulder, watching him sniffle back some of his tears.

"Hey Kudou and I got worse than this yesterday." He shrugged. "It's not so bad." He lied, and Omi didn't look convinced, and he knew his face didn't look convincing. 

Both of them looking up as Yohji came back whistling. "What." Yohji spit stopping dead at their expression before frowning. "Again!" He shrugged slightly, shifting as Yohji grabbed his arm to convey sympathy and anger this happened. "How many times?"

"Ten." He shrugged again. " It's not so bad."

"NOt so BAD!" Yohji yelled when he shifted his briefs down and Omi gasped.

"Ken I am so SORRY!" Omi apologized again and Yohji turned to the boy accusingly in a second. "I-I-I" Omi's eyes widened with the look and he started stuttering.

"It wasn't his fault." He quickly spoke up. "I mouthed off." He muttered and Yohji grunt and drop his glare because the guy believed him. "He says I get a fifteen minute break, but I think he can shove that up his ass." He frowned, pulling his jeans from his dresser and slowly sliding them on. Cringing as they connected to the skin he'd rather cool with water, or just let air. "I am going to stick it to that bastard and just go downstairs like it didn't happen."

"That's the spirit KenKen."

He stopped. "KenKen?" He gave Yohji a look, watching the green eyes smile and just continue getting dressed before shoving Omi. Hoping to break the detached look on his face, and get the boy moving. "Hurry up. When Aya gets back, we'll all go downstairs, and stick it to that bastard." Yohji threw him a wink and he smiled.

______________________________________________________________________

"COOKING! LET"S GO! DO YOU BOYS WANT TO EAT!? DO YOU!?" The man was yelling at them again as they ripped open the boxes they had unloaded from the truck and left in the kitchen. "COME ON! WITH PACKING YOU GOT A HALF AN HOUR! IT'S A GREAT DAY TO BE ALIVE BOYS! LET'S MAKE EVERY SECOND COUNT!" He saw an approving grin come at him from Mr. Brine when he came down with the others. Fifteen minute break his ass. He began ripping boxes open and learning what was inside like the rest of them.

"Tsukiyono." Aya shoved a box at Omi. "Put all these dishes away and step on it." Aya ordered. Omi struggled to pick up the heavy thing but took it to the counter right away. "And DON'T Break Any!"

"Back off here men." Yohji shoved him aside as he ripped plastic off the stove. "Now you can all watch and taste the magic of Kudou, when I pour myself into the best omelet and coffee you've ever had!"

Ken's POV ^_^

"Yeah well hurry it up! Mr. Wonderful." I give the guy a grin as I find the cooler on the floor and start unloading stuff into the fridge. So far Fujimiya's still unpacking stuff into the cabinets and adjusting the plumbing under the sink so it works. 

"I need eggs Hidaka!" I glance at Yohji's yell who catches a mug from rolling off the counter and hands it back to Omi with a kiss into the air before smiling over to me.

"I don't see-got them." I hand him a carton, putting some gallons of milk onto the fridge shelves. Fujimiya's at my side now. Unloading as well, and whatever Kudou's making smells really good. "Ok!" I grin standing up with three types of coffee and two packages of tea. "Who's having coffee and who's having tea?"

"Omi's having tea." Aya takes the tea box from me and tosses it to Omi who's still on the counter. The boy fumbles to catch it but does. "I am having this." Aya tapes one of the French Vanilla boxes in my hand. "It's good."

"Thanks." I nod, realizing Aya's recommending it to me. He's being nice. "I'll have some of that too. Kudou French Vanilla, Hazel nut cream or, Mourning passions…wait." I silence Kudou when he turns to me. "I'll just make you Mourning Passions."

"Why thank you Ken." A spatula is pointed at me as I sit the stuff down on the counter and start hunting for everything else I'll need. "Where's the coffee maker?" I finally just give up and ask.

"Good question." Yohji mutters, and I glance at Omi who sitting on the counter next to me, popping the bubble paper the dishes were wrapped in. "We need garbage cans too." Kudou continues and I grin playfully shoving Omi's shoulder and popping some of the paper myself. God that stuff is addicting. Mr. Brine is just sitting at the kitchen table calmly watching us.

"Ken, Omi." I glance at Aya who's standing in front of the open fridge frowning at us. "See my fist? If all these dishes aren't put away in two minutes you'll taste it."

"We love you too! Aya!" Kudou yells with a grin, keeping things calm. I laugh as Omi hops off the counter, and we both grab a box of pans and start cramming them into the bottom cabinets. Putting cleaning supplies under the sink, and pot holders and towels near Kudou. In case he starts any fires. "Someone put the fire extinguisher near the stove." Kudou suddenly comments.

"What fire extinguisher?" I frown glancing up, and Kudou stops cooking for a minute to look around.

"Well that's terribly unsafe now isn't it." Kudou grins at us and Omi nods. "But I don't suggest we ask where it is." Kudou snorts. "Someone find it, I'll burn my lovely eggs."

I sigh. "I will."

"I'll come with you Ken." Omi's at my side in a second as I shrug and walk towards the cardboard boxes with living scrolled on the side.

"No these." Omi grabs the bathroom ones instead.

"Why? If there's a fire we can't live. Don't you think it's a living accessory?" I open the box I grabbed but Omi's still digging through the bathroom ones.

"They mean living room. Someone probably put the fire extinguisher in with the bathroom supplies because that will hold more cleaning utensils and soap and…" I watch him trail as he pulls out the thin red safety unit.

"Nice." I grin and his smile brightens. "Glad I thought of it." For a second he thinks I am serious, and the smile goes away. Then he registers the joke and a small laugh immerges. "You know we got to do something about *you* Omi." I sling my arm around his shoulder as we start back to the kitchen. He smells like the shampoo I missed out on. But I doubt it smelled as good in the jar as it does on him. He really is amazing. "Your so clumsy your going to get us all killed, if not just yourself."

"Sorry." the blue eyes fall to the floor with my comment embarrassed.

"Just try not to break anything alright?" I take the extinguisher and swat his back as I head towards Kudou. He nods at me and moves to get some mugs. Aya's found the coffee maker.

"Woo look at this." Kudou says smiling, and I glance at him and the little tin in his hand. I look in, and there are four magnets. "They really did give us a nice place huh Hidaka." I reach in and pull out one of the small cats, watching him do the same. Omi and Aya are next to me now too, trying to see what we've found. "No." I snap the kitten Omi picked up from him and push it towards Yohji. "This ones more you." I take Yohji's and hand it to Omi, who's frowning slightly. "This ones definitely more you Omi."

Yohji looks at the Balinese kitten I just gave him. It's cute, sitting delicately, licking its paw. It holds a pampered, spoiled essence as it cleans itself with one eye peeking up at you. To make sure your watching and admiring its fur, and soft little brown feet, tail, and ears. "You really liked my shoes huh Ken." Kudou finally mutters with a smile.

I grunt at him looking down at my own cat. It's basic, and it has a simplistic, yet content essence to it. I figure it's more like me. Just like the one Aya holds is more like him. It's an Abyssinian, it's fur nothing special. Very short, cropped for utmost efficiency. It's a lean cat, and it's eyes resemble that of historical cats. Sleek, dominant, predatorial. Acutely aware of it's surroundings, and very independent with a controlling, efficent nature.

Omi moves to look over my shoulder to the one I've chosen before back at the one I've handed him. It's a small little black kitten in the midst of a roll. It seems sweet and playful, happy and almost inviting you to join it the way its little paws curl towards itself. Like its saying come here! So it can give you a hug and lick at the backs of your ears. It's also the smallest. "You gave me this one cause it's small didn't you." Omi looks up at me frowning. Apparently that's all he saw. "I don't want it." He shoves it back at me and turns around.

"What?" I frown extending it back towards him. "You have to have one, cause we all have one." Omi just shakes his head "Come on Omi."

"It doesn't matter." he shoved the magnet away again. "It's just a stupid magnet. I am nothing like you guys anyway." Omi spit's a bit under his breath, but we all hear it, and the room falls silent. Kudou's shuts off the stove in order to watch us better, and I notice Aya's moving slower stocking the fridge. "Just stop Ken." He shoves me back as I get close to him, so I can touch him lightly.

"Why? Of course your like us. You're here aren't you." He shakes his head. "Oh so your not here." I throw the magnet at him and he ignores it. Flicking his eyes up at me so they sting on impact. The expression around the brilliant soft orbs has pinched to a tight hurt appearance blaming me for something. "What's that look for?" I am getting more annoyed now, and I shove Kudou off when he gently grabs my shoulder. Omi just turns away. "Hey!" I spin him back around. "If your going to give me dirty looks, I am going to get an explanation for them!" He looks a little scared of me now, but he's still giving me the same hateful look.

"Just Leave mE ALONE!" He shoves me off and Aya steps between us, giving me a stern stare that calms me down. 

"He doesn't want to talk about it Ken." Aya says. I pull my eyes from them both and stomp back towards Yohji's who's still cooking.

"Yeah I guess if I was the runt of the group I wouldn't want to talk about it either." I watch Omi's body stop dead and stiffen with my smug comment. That guy's so annoying, who the hell does he think he is to throw me looks like that without an explanation. "It's not that I am trying to start something Omi." I shrug at the blue eyes that turn around just a tad to look at me with one eye up like Kudou's magnet. "It's just that I don't like people giving me dirty looks. Especially when they don't got a thing to back it." I point at him for a second. "Don't write checks you can't cash, or I'll be the beating you." He turns fully around with that one. I figure if I push him a few more times, he might crack. Not sure what that would bring though, cause he looks both really hurt, and really mad at what I am saying. "Are you going to do something?" I smile at him, he's been silently driving me up the wall long enough. Time to find out what's inside him. "Huh? Runt?" His eyes drop away with the comment, and Kudou touches my shoulder again to try and calm me down. Aya's just standing in front of the fridge now. He's not that bad of a moody bastard, at least he's realized there's nothing he can do or say to make me stop right now. "Are you crying Omi?"

"NO!" The blue eyes snap back up with that one, their first outburst. Any second those orbs are going to well with tears.

"You look like your crying" He shakes his head quickly, sniffling back the tears that quickly well his eyes. "So you don't think you fit in with us?" I motion towards Yohji and Aya who aren't supporting me, just merely watching. "Well maybe you don't. You definitely don't if your going to cry over nothing." He's just staring at me. Damnt! I had him a second from cracking and somehow he got away! He's not angry anymore now, just…lonely. His face is relaxed and sad, his eyes welled with tears. He's not mad at all. I am struggling to find out just what I can say to make up for that expression. So I can shove him off the edge in one fast violent walloped. I got it! "You-"

"-Stop Ken." Yohji moves between us softly. Just one quiet step and he's in front of me with a saddened expression of his own. "Not this way." He shakes his head at me and I hesitate before taking a step back to let everyone know I am done. I had gotten so close, I really wanted to see what would have come out when Omi cracked! I wanted to see who he really was. Who ever he is now just isn't him, and I know that because every once in a while there's a real him inside his smiles. Letting me see the incognito identity below the façade.

I back up and lean into the counter, Aya shuts the fridge, Yohji motions he needs some dishes and Omi grabs them for him. He looks nervous he has to walk by me in order to get to Yohji but he starts any way. I turn my eyes toward Aya to ignore him, yawning as I reach up to run my hand through my hair. My sudden hand movement makes Omi jump, and in the skip of a heart beat we watch the plates he has fall to the floor too fast for us. In one wide eyed moment we all turn and watch them smash, the sound blasting around us because not a words being said. Both Aya and Yohji have a cautious look to them, and I am surprised, but Omi…Omi looks horrified. He had been trying so hard since yesterday to do everything right so he wouldn't get himself in trouble.

"Who did that?" Mr. Brine is up in an instant, he didn't see who dropped the dishes, and we all look up at him. I watch him look at each of us, before blinking slightly at Omi's expression.

DAMNT! I am swearing at myself as I slowly raise my hand. My ass still hurts from earlier, but I can't let Omi take the fall for this. No matter how bad I wanted to see what was really in the kid. I'll ruin whatever friendship we could ever have if I don't. I know the look inside the blue eyes, I know what kind of people who wear that type. He'd never forget it, never forgive me for it…always hold it to me, he'd hate me forever. "I did." Aya and Yohji turn to me immediately, almost stunned. There's a moment where Omi's still staring at the dishes before he slowly looks up at me too. "It was me." Mr. Brine nods once, motioning for me to follow him.

"Clean this up Boys! Five Minutes till Breakfast!"

_______________________________________________________________________

Yohji keeps giving me side glances as I sit at the table. I told Mr. Brine he could take those fifteen minutes and shove them up his ass. I never thought I'd be sitting on them. It stings really bad, like I am sitting on fire rather than my own flesh, and I can't keep the tight pinch from my face as I struggle to eat and look normal. "Here boys you should all take a look at this." I ignore the two packets dropped in front of me and Aya takes one. He's sitting next to me, Yohji and Omi across, Mr. Brine at the end of the table to my right. "It's a complete guide book to everything you'll be learning. There's no information in there though, only outlines. You'll do all the learning yourself." I fork some more eggs into my mouth. They are really good, coffee's really good too. Yohji is a great cook. I thought he was fooling.

"All this in two weeks?" Aya starts flipping through the pages, looking at the complex outlines and dates

"Well our two weeks are counting down already, but I guess you could say that." I frown, and Aya's making an even tighter disgusted expression.

"Even though this breakfast is far better than I expected you'll all be learning some basic cooking. Your all responsible for ever meal, that's three meals a day boys and a lovely variety. Each day you'll be learning your trade, we'll start today with basic introduction to soil. But! We've got the living room to be put into place, a back room to stock, and lots more other excited things. If you look toward the back of the packet, you'll get a run down on enforcement. If you can call it that." Mr. Brine is grinning through his speech, watching us all look through the packet. "The instrument increases with the level of your conduct." I grabbed my packet and flipped it to the back page with this statement and frown at the four instruments the guys was talking about. They are pictured going down the page in a hierarchy, with a brief description of each. First small short cane we'd been tasting, then the leather thing that I got with Kudou yesterday. Then some type of fat stiff leather belt, and last a wood paddle. He grimaced, he'd hate to be hit with that. He shifted in his chair suddenly and Kudou suppressed a chuckle. "Hurry UP and EAT! WE'vE Got A lONG DAY BOYS!" Mr. Brine announces and I sighed chucking my packet back to the table and forking up some more food. At least that was delicious.

_______________________________________________________________________

"GET YOUR HANDS INTO IT BOYS!" Ken frowned working his hands into the dirt and mixing it like Mr. Brine said. "SOIL IS IMPORTANT! Maybe thee most important thing. Now, Who knows WHAT YOU NEED FOR GOOD SOIL!?"

"We told you." Kudou sighed heavily, disgusted with this dirty stuff as he looked at Mr. Brine. "We don't know anything about flowers!"

"Fertilizer." Aya mutters.

"Good thinking Mr. Fujimiya. Pay attention Kudou." He watched Yohji jerk forward towards the table when he was lightly hit with the cane as Mr. Brine walked by. "Now why do we need good dirt?"

"To keep the flowers growing?" Omi spoke down to the table, and Mr. Brine nodded. 

"Yes. We don't want the flowers to die, because that is bad for business. It wastes stock, which wastes money I'll pull our of your asses, so make sure YOUR SOIL IS GOOD!" He jumped as the cane smacked the table. "Does everyone understand why we combined these three bags of dirty?" They all nodded. "Why Hidaka?"

"Because…in order to have good dirty you need a balance of…every…essential…ingredient, therefore combining the bags keeps-makes a balance?" he fumbled.

Mr. Brine was silent eyeing him skeptically before grinning. "EXCELLENT!" Mr. Brine booming his achievement, and he jumped. "Your one hundred percent right! So I'll leave you to go get three more bags from the alley outside!" He growled as he flicked the dirt off his hands and back towards the table. That ass wasn't fooled in the least with his answer. 

The bags of dirt he brought in were dumped onto the long wooden table and mixed into the other two. "DON't GET DIRTY NOW!" Yeah right, he glanced around. Aya was dirty, Omi was dirty, Yohji was not as dirty but looked overly disgusted with just that amount of soil touching him. He was filthy. "HIDAKA! You look like a pig!" 

He grinned. "Yes Sir!"

Mr. Brine chuckled for a moment before walking by him and ordering Aya to not get so dirty as well. "THERE ARE YOUR POTS! WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY'RE MADE OUT OF!"

"Terracotta." Omi muttered to himself, before glancing at them to see if they had heard.

"EXCELLENT TSUKIYONO!" Mr. Brine announced smacked Omi in the back, and jerking the boy's form forward to the table before leaning down to him. "TERACOTTA IS EXSACTLY RIGHT! But, what happens to Terracotta when we drop it?"

Omi's face blushed immediately. "It…breaks."

"YES IT DOES! IT SMASHES! INTO A THOUSAND LITTLE PIECES! MORE SO THaN BREAKFAST DISHES!" Mr. Brine yelled with a smile, and he heard Kudou laugh. My god! This guy missed nothing! He knew Omi dropped the dishes too! But still let him take the punishment? Why!? Cause he was honorable enough to step up!? What a bunch of crap! "SO I DON"T WANT THEM DROPPED! OR ELSE YOU BOYS WILL BE IN HERE SWEEPING FOR TWO HOURS EVERY DAY!" He sighed taking one of the pots Aya was filing into the middle of the table. "NOW! FILL THESE POTS!"

"Having fun Ken?" Yohji smirked at him as he splashed more dirt onto his shirt filling a pot. He threw the green eyes a humored, but exhausted look as he continued filling pot after pot. Aya taking them after about fifteen collected at the end of the table and stacking them onto a waiting cart. "Hey Omi!" Yohji yelled when dirt hit him and he laughed.

"Sorry!" Omi spit grabbing his pot which had slumped over into the dirt. "It was an accident! I lost my pot."

"We see that." He chuckled, but Omi's eyes shot up to his smile for the first time since breakfast. Almost wide eyed he spoke to him, but relaxing slightly with his warm grin. He watched Omi look down and start putting more dirt into his pot before jumping as he flicked some at hin. "Hahah." He chuckled as Omi took a fast step back from the table and looked up at him. Wiping the dirty from his hair as his pot fell back over and spilled into Yohji.

"HEY!" the blonde jumped away, and his pot spilled towards Aya who said nothing, but frowned deeply. "What the hell are you doing Omi!" Yohji shoved the boy back towards the table with a grin. He instantly grabbed more and threw it at Omi. Laughing as the boy took it into his hair and face and laughed as well. "YOur both dirty bastards!" Yohji exclaimed half with disbelief, and half absolutely humored by them. "You actually *LIKE* being in here!?"

"Yeah Kudou. Try it!" He sent some dirt at the blonde, and Yohji quickly stumbled away with a shocked expression. Staring as the flicks of dark smearing into his shirt before looking up at him.

"Hidaka…you…" Kudou's green eyes smiled softly before stepping forward and sending dirt right at his face.

"HAHAH!" He took it and grabbed a hunk, Kudou backed up so he sent it at Omi.

"Ah!" Omi's scrunched up and looked down as he was hit head on. The boy's hands slamming into the dirt, fisting balls and sending them everywhere to get them while blinded.

"OMI!" Aya jumped as some dirt hit him before stomping from the room. He had some dirt in his eye, but he could see Kudou enough to hit him, and he did. Omi wasn't a very good aim blind anyway.

______________________________________________________________________

"NOW! What have we leeearned!?" Mr. Brine asked loudly as he hugged his arms to his chest for heat. His body shivering as the ice water dripped off him. "HOSE WATER IS COLD! YES!?"

"YES SIIIR!" They yelled, Aya's smug face grinning in front of their naked shivering forms with the hose next to Mr. Brine.

"Boys! I haven't had a chance to give you a tour of the yard so we'll double over." Mr. Brine smirked at them like Aya, truly humored with their dirt war. His shivering form standing between Yohji and Omi in a puddle of mud that had run off them. "THis is the yard! Where you can plant flowers outdoors! Sunlight is important! Tsukiyono!" Omi jumped, shivering excessively as he looked towards Mr. Brine. "DO YOU KNOW WHY!?"

"Photoooosyynthessssisiiss Siiiir." Omi's thin teeth chattered as he spoke, and he smiled, shivering harder. 

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU THREE LOOK LIKE A BUNCH OF NAKED MOLES!" Mr. Brine yelled smiling and Kudou started laughing to his side and he had to grin. Nudging Omi slightly but the boy was just freezing to deeply to laugh. "Good thing you have this high fence running around your yard! It's really here to keep people from seeing inventory or stealing any flowers. BUT FOR NOW! IT"S GOING TO HELP ME WITH THOSE DAMN INDESENT EXPOSURE LAWS! HAHAHHA" Mr. Brine started laughing, before pointing towards the house. "GET INSIDE YOU DUMB KIDS!" Kudou was laughing next to him as he started for the house. Aya put away the hose as they ran in. Man the floor was slippery when wet!

"Watch it Hidaka!" Yohji grabbed him when he slipped and almost welcomed the bathroom's tile floor. "Your like an ice skating grandmother." He pulled his arm away with a smile as Yohji turned on the showers hot water and got in immediately. "OHHH! THE HEAT!" He started laughing at the moan. "YOUR going to hAve To DRAG ME OUT KENKEN! I'LL NEVER LEAVE!"

"Yeah I will." He grabbed the sink and splashed some warm water onto his face.

"Here." Omi nudged him. The boy had gone to their room and put his robe on, before grabbing their clothes. "I am just going to get dressed now."

"You'll be warm enough?" He took the bundle he was being offered before realizing it was clothes for him and Yohji. "Our clothes?"

"Yes, and I'll be fine." He watched Omi muster a smile and shiver at him before turning for the door.

"Omi. About-" He grabbed the sleeve to the boys robe to stop him, and Omi turned to him curious. "About what happened this morning in the kitchen….well." He trailed, but Omi's eyes were patiently set on him, waiting. "Well I wanted to apologize. What I was doing was stupid."

"I already forgave you." Omi muttered before he left and shut the door as fast as the words were spoken. So that as soon as he really registered what they meant, Omi had disappeared. The soft understanding smile that was with it, gone too. Forgave him already….wow…that boy really was amazing. He smiled at the closed door. At nothing, before a long happy moan came from the shower.

"KUDOU!" he turned towards it with his yell. "GET OUT! YOUR USING ALL THE HOT WATER!"

________________________________________________________________________

4 Days Later

"Here's your mail Miss." She didn't look up from her desk as the young officer dropped her mail on it. Her nod was enough and she continued writing and filing everything she needed until he left. The details on the new abduction, the grocery robbery, and stabbing from last night. She glanced up at the letters, and stopped on sight of the White package. Stopping all work to drag it over, and slip the two tapes out from inside. One white. One not.

Her brilliant green eyes glanced up and about her empty office, and doorway before popping the white one into the small tv next to her and watching.

The boy's onscreen were unloading a truck, and she smiled as it continued playing. 

"Perfect." She whispered to herself.

"Knock knock." She switched it off and turned back to her desk startled before sighing. "Well? What is the verdict?" The man smiled at her, sinking into one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"They're doing wonderful."

"Still splitting into two groups?"

"Not so blatantly no. Also, we have a leader developing, and…*he's* finally starting to show his face." The man smiled immediately, relieved. "I'll admit it looked like he wasn't going to be able to handle it sir but, he seems to be making friends. 

"I am glad." There was another approving smile. "You know what this means than don't you?"

"Yes I do." She nodded, gathering her folder and standing up. "Yes I do."

_______________________________________________________________________

*blushes* oohh your still reading? Thanks! Hope you like it! Please remember to drop me a review and let me know what you think! Ja! Once again my deal remains the same. Fifteen review in four days, means the next chaper goes up. If not, the next one will be posted a week from today! ^_~


	3. Cellar Door

Hey! Here's just a quick apology for my chapter being late. SORRY! I'll try to stay on time from now on! Ja!

Chapter 3

Cellar Door

DivineAngel

________________________________________________________________________

"Have you ever seen it?" Yohji asked.

Ken sighed running his paintbrush down the wall before flicking his bristles towards Omi. "Seen what?"

"The movie Hidaka." Yohji turned to him with a sigh, and he stopped painting. The living room would be a tope color, and a very nice one he thought. "You would have known if you've seen it. How about you Omi?"

"Of course he hasn't seen it." He shot before Omi could answer. "What makes you think I've seen it?"

Yohji stopped painting with that comment. "Come on Ken. I *know* why you would have seen it." He blushed slightly, but only because Omi was looking at him.

"I never watched that much porn Kudou. Porn is for people who don't have the real thing." He stated with a grin.

Yohji put a hand over his heart, and stuck out his bottom lip. "Ohhh that was low Hidaka. Ouch." Yohji said with a fake pout before laughing and turning back to the wall. "You didn't answer me though."

"Yeah I saw that one." He finally gave in.

"What was your favorite part?"

"Oh my god." He chuckled into the paint can as he dipped his brush in for more. "I don't know."

"So you like it all?" Yohji stated stopping to wink at him. "You're an animal Hidaka." 

"The bus scene then!" He shrugged adding a few more strokes. "What was yours?"

"I liked it all."

"HAHAH!" He couldn't help but laugh, especially because this entire game was about a movie they had made up just to see what Omi would say about it. As much as he liked the kid, the boy was still fun to mess with. There was no such tape, but man he couldn't wait to see Omi's face when they were done. "Well Haha did you ever Hahaha buy a copy?" He asked laughing.

"Are you kidding?" Yohji shot and it was clear the guy was having a harder time keeping a straight face now that he was laughing. "It's upstairs in my dresser. You want to watch Omi?"

"Sure." Omi answered calmly and he stopped dead to turn to the boy whom continued pleasantly painting.

There was a moment of silence that fell through the room as Omi continued and he and Yohji exchanged looks. "You do know.." Yohji began glancing at him again before continuing. "That there are…naked people on that video right Omi?"

"Whatever's on there couldn't be worse than looking at you two." Omi answer and the smile fell right off his face. What? Yohji's smile disappeared too, and the blonde's mouth was in the process of opening to say, god only knows what in defense when Omi turned around laughing. "HAHAHAHAHHA!" The boy had a beautiful laugh. "HOW dumb do you think I Am!" Omi exclaimed flicking some paint at Yohji who jumped sky high to get out of the way. "Hahah."

"I guess I should have suspected you after that photo answer yesterday in the green house." Yohji stated a little annoyed the joke didn't go over. All that build up for nothing!

"It's photosynthesis porn boy." Omi answered and he laughed. This was it. This was the real side he knew was behind Omi's facade. Finally! Maybe he wouldn't have to shove the kid over the edge to get it. Maybe he could just coax it out. "Besides-" Omi stopped talking as the front shop door opened.

"Hey." He whispered dropping his paintbrush. "It's that pretty girl from the police building." He said pointing to her and sending a glance to Omi and Yohji whom both nodded. "The one who likes to ogle our waterworks." 

Yohji nodded again. "She wants me."

"In your dreams." Omi snort.

"Yeah. Your wet ones!" he laughed.

"Shut up Hidaka!" Yohji snapped taking a swipe at him with the paint brush. From where they were in the living room she couldn't see them. So they watched her walk in and past the kitchen into the back room. "Where do you think she's going?" Yohji asked.

"Well she's…" He trailed.

"She's probably looking for you since she wants you so bad!" Omi answered, the boy's laughter starting up again before Yohji grabbed him and gave him a hard nuggy. Scolding the boy that he was to keep his mouth shut when referring to grown up conversations before stopping as Omi's protesting started to whine a little with pain.

"Remember that Omi." Yohji grinned, pushing his paintbrush into the little face. "Or next time I'll paint provocative phrases all over you. And we'll see who she looks for." Yohji threatened.

"Woo won't she be relieved to have a step up from you." He stated before laughing his butt off. "Hahhahah!"

"Alright Hidaka!" Yohji's patience was wearing down and he jumped away when the guy made a move for him. Omi just started laughing.

"BOYS!" Mr. Brine barked and they all jumped, quickly lining up and dropping their paintbrushes. "Good." Mr. Brine smiled pleased with their immediate response. "We have a guest." Mr. Brine explained and he suppressed a burst of laughter with Omi as the pretty girl stepped up next to Mr. Brine. "She has some lucky news for you."

"Did we win?!" Yohji spoke right up and he looked down to hide his smile.

"Yes and no." She answered, her tone running from her smile with a sly pinch. He made a face, and all three of them were dumbfounded.

_____________________________________________________________________

"We've been monitoring the progress of all five groups Mr. Brine, and we're especially pleased with yours." She stated one they had a moment to themselves and the boys were on their way downstairs.

Mr. Brine nodded proud. "To the outsider, they don't get it. But I knew you would appreciate my underlined messages. I use annoyance and humiliation to bring them together, and it always works." Mr. Brine explained giving her a chuckle.

She gave Mr. Brine a weird smile and frown at the same time before nodding. Continuing into the downstairs basement room where the boys all sat perfectly quiet waiting for them. "It's good to see you all again." She suppressed her smile as Kudou gave her a large grin. "I have some very big news for you. Your are the second excel group of the five. As of now that group, and yours will be given an extra bonus assignment, and the other three will carry out their six month sentences. You are not eligible to be the winner yet, because the other team is tying with you. 

"Who are they?" Aya suddenly spoke, and the woman silenced for a moment. Almost surprised with the question, and the immediate way it flew from Aya's mouth.

"Yeeeah." He grinned. "Are we allowed to…go *find* them. Maybe we can stop them from tying with us?" He asked, punching his hand into his open palm and Yohji slapped his shoulder approvingly while Aya and Omi nodded.

"Just tell us who they are." Yohji added grinning. "Then you'll only have *one* winning team to worry about Miss." Yohji smiled standing up and taking a step towards her.

The instant Yohji moved the surprise, and almost the patience dropped from the woman's beautiful face. She was like a preditor, with a male moving in on her turf, scary to see up close. "Sit down and shut up." She snapped pinching her gorgeous eyes to a dangerous squint, and Yohji dropped back into his seat with a sigh. "That is out of the question. We only want the stronger of the two."

"For what?" He asked.

"None of your concern." She quickly answered. "I just stopped to give you the news, and let you know of your current standing. Good luck boys. Don't think it's going to get any easier, just because your nearing the top." She laughed, and they all watched her start up the stairs and leave. Her heels clicking on their very awesome set of metal spiral stairs thee entire way.

The minute she was gone Yohji exhale slouching back into their couch. "ahh She's so hot." Yohji moaned before looking up with a grin when Aya let out a humored snort. "Don't you agree Mr. Brine?" Yohji asked turning to the man and Mr. Brine smiled.

"I do." Mr. Brine answered with a grin and they all laughed. " BUT! You heard the LADY! She's a real ball buster Kudou, so it looks like I am going to be pressing you boys even further. Your all going to be encouraged and allowed to pick up one thing you like. A hobby so to speak. You will be given time for it, and whatever it is will have all expenses paid." Mr. Brine explained as Omi's hand slowly went up. "What Tsukiyono?" Mr. Brine sighed like he wished for once he could tie Omi's hands down and save himself a few more years of life.

"What if we don't have a hobby?" Omi asked.

"You Don't hAve A Hobby!" Yohji shot suddenly sitting up interested. "How Can you NOT have a Hobby!?"

"Shut up! Yohji! It's not like we all sit around watching Porn in our free time!" Omi shot back frowning.

"HAHAH!" He broke down laughing and Yohji twitched. Aya and Mr. Brine only looked confused and patient. "Ig-Ignore us. Continue!" He grinned waving his hand in a circle for more info.

"Ok." Mr. Brine sighed again, dismissing that. "You will ALL Find a hobby. You all have to have one. Then you will develop it! I am going to get your BOYS In shape! YOUR GOING TO LEARN SOME SELF DEFENSE! And we're going to find You aLL A WEAPON!"

"Alright!" He stood up immediately, and Yohji was grinning. "That's awesome! When!?"

"TODAY! IF YOU ALL GET YOUR JOBS DONE!"

"What do we have to do?" Aya asked just as excited as they were.

"There is a truck in the alley way. UNLOAD IT! PAINT THE LIVING ROOM, SET UP THe FURNITURE, DINNER HAS TO BE MADE, POTS NEED TO BE FILLED WITH DIRT, AND SEEDS NEED TO BE PLANTED! THEN! SOMEONE PICK OUT A MOVIE FOR TONIGHT, BECAUSE WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE SO DEAD TIRED, YOUR ALL GOING TO WISH I HAD KILLED YOU THE FIRST DAAY!" Mr. Brine clasped his hands when he was finally done with his directions and they all laughed eager to begin.

"ALRIGHT!" Yohji declared, and they were all on their feet in an instant. Damn that was a lot of stuff to do

"Who plants the best?" Aya took command immediately, but he didn't complain. The guy was the best at it, and in a second they were all almost performing a football huddle near the red head for directions.

"You do." He answered, and Omi and Yohji nodded to back him up.

"Alright. I will pot and plant. Ken and Omi, finish painting the living room. Yohji, start unloading the truck. As soon as I am done I'll come help you. Then we'll help Omi and Ken set up the living room." Aya stated before nodding as though it were finished.

"Who's going to make dinner?" Omi asked making a face.

"Well I am picking out the movie." Yohji gave them all a sly grin, and Aya sighed.

"Dinners a problem." Aya stated, and they all nodded. They only had some five hours! They'd never fit this all in! "Alright. Ken, you and Omi plant and seed. I will unload the truck myself, Yohji you finish painting the living room. Then Ken you and Omi make dinner while Yohji and I set up the living room."

"And I'll pick out the video!" Yohji quickly shot in and they all nodded.

"Understand?" Aya confirmed and they all nodded again. "Ok go." He took off towards the greenhouse with Omi right behind him.

"What kind of weapon do you think they'll give us?!" He exclaimed sending Omi a grin as he ripped his plastic apron off the hook in the wall and over his head. He could hardly stand still. Awesome! A weapon! For free! How cool! And a paid hobby! This was too good!

He started to the long wooden table in the middle of the room more excited than he could ever remember being. "Why do you think they're bothering to give us them at all?!" Omi exclaimed smiling as he slid a pot over. Slowly to make sure it wouldn't break, before pulling the box of dirt up to the table.

"Beats the hell out of me." He shrugged and Omi smiled, spooning dirt into his pot slowly. "Go faster Omi."

"It will take longer if we have to clean up after Ken." Omi stated before looking up at him. "Your getting dirt everywhere! We're the ones that have to cook you know." Omi exclaimed stopping for a moment to give him a scolding expression.

"Oh yeah." He grinned, cleaning up the dirt he had slopped all over the table. "What are we going to make? I don't know how to cook."

"I don't know. What food we have?" Omi stopped again and looked up at him from across the table, but he only shrugged and started taking each dirt filled pot and making a hole. Adding a few seeds and then some fertilizer before covering with more dirt and sliding the pot towards the other end of the table. 

"I guess we'll wing it then." He finally answered when he couldn't come up with anything. Omi nodded and continued working. He was a fast pot filler, and already had about four ready for him to plant. "Ok now slow down, your going too fast for me."

"The sooner they're filled, the sooner I can help you seed and we're done." Omi stated and he smiled, Omi was right.

"Your pretty sharp you know that." He said.

"You have to be." Omi muttered and he looked up with a frown watching Omi immediately shut up. It looked like the boy was going to say more before clamping his mouth and holding back.

"What do you mean? Have to be?" he asked slowly.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Omi quickly answered, shaking his head for a moment before sliding another filled pot to the pile.

He nodded. "Here take those down there, and put them on the cart so we can pull them outside." Omi nodded, leaving the pot he was in the midst of filling and starting toward the cart. He watched, before turning back to the pot. "OMI!" He yelled. The pot rocked slightly, before slowly tipping as his hand reached across the table for it, and Omi shot back to catch it, but it fell and smashed. Into a thousand tiny pieces just like Mr. Brine said.

"Oh my god." Omi gasped, sinking to his knees to pick it up. "I am sorry Ken!"

"Forget that!" He sent a harsh whisper as he rushed around the table. "Lets just hurry and clean it up! No one has to know! Omi. I won't tell." He whispered and Omi's eyes looked so grateful, as the boy ripped up the shards of terracotta with shaky hands. He started doing the same before suddenly stopping with the odd sensation he was being watched. He looked up slowly and sure enough over Omi's crouched form was Mr. Brine just standing there. "Crap." He spit and Omi looked up at him before following his gaze and spinning around.

"So Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine stated and Omi winced when his name was spoken. "Finally." Mr. Brine sighed. "I thought your day would never arrive." Mr. Brine muttered and Omi stood up as Mr. Brine motioned for him to come. Standing still and almost frozen in the broken glass. A pile of it in the boys hand.

"It-It was an accident. I didn't mean to break it S-Sir." Omi muttered.

"I envisioned it no other way." Mr. Brine stated before motioning for Omi to come again, and he watched Omi carefully put the glass down with shaky hands and walk over. "Palms down on the table Tsukiyono, and turn around." Mr. Brine ordered casually and Omi inhaled for a moment before slowly following the orders. Walking directly to Mr. Brine and turning around to face the end of the table while slowly sliding shaky hands onto the top with a braced, upset expression sinking all over his face. "How'd you drop the pot?"

"It…r-rocked and fell off the edge when I left it S-sir." Omi answered and Mr. Brine nodded, pulling the cane to the side slightly, as Omi stared down at the table.

"Tsukiyono, let me ask you something." Mr. Brine began and he watched, standing wide eyed and frozen in the glass. Mr. Brines tones so far had been ones he had never heard. Reassuring and friendly, almost comforting as they spoke to Omi. "Do I give you special treatment?"

"No sir." Omi shook his head staring down at the table and his hands.

"I don't?"

"No sir." the answer came a little louder.

"A huh." Mr. Brine grunt for a moment before shifting slightly behind Omi. "Then why are your pants still on son?" Mr. Brine asked and Omi twitched with the comment, but didn't move. "LET'S GO TSUKIYONO!"

He watched Omi jump panicked and start undoing his shorts immediately. Shoving the back down quickly, and slamming his hands back onto the table. "Should I give you more because you were so Stupid Tsukiyono!?"

Omi jumped harder when his name was yelled. "I-I do-don't know S-Sir." The boy muttered.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!?" Mr. Brine repeated as though that were the stupidest thing Omi could have said.

"Pra-Probably S-SIR!" Omi cried

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT PROBABLY! TWO HAS NOW BECOME FOUR TSUKIYONO! WHAT DO YOU SAY!" There was a silence. "WHAT DO YOU SAY!!?"

"YES SIR!" Omi yelled.

"GOOD!" (Crack!) Omi jumped a foot up with the first crack. The boy's palms ripped up from the table, and his body straightened up with a loud gasp. 

"HANDS ON THE TABLE!" Mr. Brine gabbed Omi's hands and pushed them back to the wood.

(Crack) "AHH!" He jumped when Omi screamed slightly with the impact. Omi was shocked to be hit with something that hurt so bad. (Crack!) Omi silenced this time, some of the surprise gone. (Crack!) "Mmm I am sorry siiir." He swallowed as Omi leaned downward toward the table shakily pulling his pants back up as Mr. Brine stepped back with a nod.

"Your fine now son." Mr. Brine reassured, while gently running a hand onto Omi's shoulder. "Just go clean it up." Mr. Brine nodded once, before leaving the room and he watched Omi snap a fast shaky glance at him while wiping his eyes before avoiding eye contact all together. Standing still for a moment with a shaky inhale before slowly walking back to the glass where he was, and silently dropping down to his knees to clean it up.

"I can do this." He offered crouching down as well and pulling some of the glass closer to himself.

"No I can do it." Omi answered, and he started picking the glass up faster to protest.

"Really it's ok." He reassured and Omi stopped moving. Head still down away from him before nodding and standing up slowly. "Do you want to…take a break? We've been going really fast so far." He looked up, but Omi only shook his head while silently bringing a pot over, and filled it with dirt. Working slowly so as not to spill a drop with his trembling hands, and as he stood up, he realized Omi's entire body was trembling. He quietly sat the glass on the table, trying to think of what to say. "It's….it's ok Omi." He slowly touched the boy's shoulder with his fingertips before running his hand onto it. "Not so bad right?"

"Ken." He couldn't see Omi's face from where he stood. It remained turned to the side, no longer moving dirt now, just shaking. "The-the others I…well…."

"I won't tell them Omi. We just won't say anything." He muttered and Omi's blue eyes slowly turn to him. The boy needed to see his face to know if he were lying, and would tell later. But he wasn't. Omi's blue orbs were filled with tears that hadn't yet fallen as they locked on his. "No one has to know." He nodded gently, bracing as Omi's hand slowly came to his shoulder and gently touched him.

"I just-just don't want them to know I acted this-this way." He frowned at the soft whisper. "I-I just can't stand people hitting me."

"Yeah…I know." He nodded softly, that was apparent. "No one likes getting it around here. Don't feel like you're the only one." He quickly reassured but Omi turned away from him and slowly started back with the dirt. 

"But I am the only one like this." Omi whispered and he was quiet with the soft sad tone that slowly shoved dirt into another pot. "I didn't meant to break the pot, I should have been more careful." He didn't say anything again, just quietly took the pot and drilled a little hole into it with his fingers. "Where did you-you live? Before this Ken?" Omi asked quietly.

"No where." He frowned down at the pot under him. "Doesn't matter anyway. I don't have anywhere I am supposed to be after this thing." He spit and Omi glanced at him before wiping his eyes with the back of his hand again. "Why? Where did you live before this?"

"A…Catholic school." Omi answered and he stopped and looked up. A catholic school. That meant, a private school. A catholic Private School. Omi had money.

"Are you rich? Jesus Christ you must be swimming with money to have been in a Private Catholic School!" He exclaimed. Damnt it was good to finally meet someone with money, everyone he knew was dirt poor. Omi just shrugged lightly with his outburst.

"I don't know." Omi answered calmly.

"I thought they ah…" He composed himself quickly. "Didn't have schools where you lived all year round, around here, anymore though." He fumbled slightly with his words, for all he knew the rich people did.

"They don't." Omi answered monotone.

"But I thought you just said-"

"-I was an exception." Omi quickly cut him off. eyes still buried in his work, tone next to nothing if not more than slightly disgusted and slowly getting quieter. "I-I don't have…any family. Cause I…." Omi trail quiet and motionless, and he hadn't done a thing since his rich outburst. "Cause I…don't-"

"-Are they all dead?" he interrupted quietly.

"I don't-can't talk about this oookkk." Omi choked, the boy's head falling forward and he felt bad when he heard a small sob escape through his words and then muffle under the hand Omi brought to his mouth. "I am sorry." Omi quickly sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand again. "I am just…really lonely Ken."

"Lonely?" he repeat and Omi looked up and nodded. Quickly licking his lips as he sniffled, and he truly felt bad for the boy. What he could see inside the Omi was beautiful, and yet it was such a mess, and so upset. "Uh…I think we should take a break." He shoved his pot away. He had no idea what he was supposed to be saying to all of this. What the hell do you say!? Omi looked a little hurt, like he was interrupting what they were supposed to be getting accomplished, but he didn't care. "I think…you should…tell Aya and Yohji what you told me." Omi's eyes flew away immediately. "Omi." He reached out and grabbed the thin arm across the table from him. "Where are you going after this program?"

"I don't know. To the school I guess." Omi whispered and he nodded.

"Well I am going nowhere. So I'll go with you." Omi's eyes shot up immediately. "That way you won't be so lonely." He shrugged, offering a smile to the cautious expression studying him to see if this could be true.

"You'd do that?…Ken?" Omi seemed shocked, and relieved all in one.

"Why not?" He shrugged.

"Well I don't think you'd…like…my school." Omi quickly started filling more pots now that he was beginning to feel better, and he kept his strong smile on his face.

"Why not?" he asked casually.

"Well…cause it's….really strict and…the students, aren't so nice….and…."

"You didn't really fit in there did you?" He asked and Omi looked up startled.

"Why would you say that?" Omi quickly spit, shaken with his conclusion and insight.

"Because one minute you want me to come, so your not lonely, and the next you don't cause I would hate it." Omi frowned. "Your good intention is stabbing you in the back. Did you notice that?" Omi looked even more conflicted now. "I have an ever better idea than your school." He leaned into the table and dirt with a smile. "How about after this. You come with me." Omi's eyes were like saucers now. Like he had never considered not going back to the school if that's where he was to be sent.

"Where?" Omi asked slowly, as though in awe with his proposition.

"How should I know." He shrugged standing back up and sighing. "I was just inviting you along."

"Oh, well…thanks." Omi muttered before smiling when he looked up, the smile made him stop and for a moment he just stood there smiling back.

"HEY! What the hell are you guys doing!?" Yohji's yelled coming in panting and startling them both.. "You (pant pant) lazy bastards! I have been killing myself! (pant) Killing! (pant) Look at me! LooK! Ken." He sighed and looked up annoyed with Yohji's shove. "Ken look." Yohji demanded opening his arms and he gave the guy a look. "Killing Myself! with that living room! And I come in here, and your both standing around smiling!? Do you, or do you not want to watch *thee* best movie tonight? Hmm?" Yohji teased leaning into him and wiggling his eyebrows.

"We are too working." He shoved Yohji away, before looking at the table when Omi came up next to him. Man! The kid had finished filling the pots with dirt already! Now he was seeding with him!. "I am the only one going slow, he filled all those pots." He motioned towards the pots, but Omi ignored the praise and kept seeding.

"Really." Yohji cocked an approvingly eyebrow before frowning at him. "Well what's taking you." Yohji scolded with a sly tone.

"I dropped a pot." He muttered and Yohji's frown disappear. "It's fine." He assured shoving Yohji away as it looked like the guy might say something. "Are you going to help us seed or what?"

"Can't. I gotta go help Aya set up the living room." Yohji groaned and he nodded as the blonde leaned around him to look at Omi. "You alright Tsukiyono?" Yohji asked.

"Fine." Omi answered monotone, and for some reason it hurt him to hear it, because he knew how un-fine the kid really was. 

"Alright, then hurry up because you two need to cook." Yohji called back while leaving. The blonde obviously found nothing strange with Omi's comment, or simply decided to let it slide.

________________________________________________________________________

"You know first I was trying to decide if you were a moody bastard, but now I am pretty sure your just a stubborn son of a bitch!" He spit annoyed.

Aya just growled at him and shoved the moist towel away. "Ken your not helping anyone." Yohji said, almost scolding him with the tone before moving closer to Aya who was sobbing as quiet as he'd ever heard it done. "You two missed one hell of a show. Didn't I tell you he was a murderer?" Yohji said and he stood up and backed away from Aya and the bed. Yohji just moved to where he was and sat at the end of it, watching Aya burrow father into a pillow and choke a harder sob. 

They were all sentenced to their room. Without dinner, the living room undone, and no movie. What a bunch of shit. "Did I tell you what happened?" Yohji asked again and he shook his head while Aya's hand came up giving them all the finger. "He threw something at him." Yohji explained.

"At Mr. Brine!?" Omi exclaimed shocked, finally tearing his eyes away from where he was watching Aya's face with compassion. 

"Yeah. A…chair, cabinet thing." Yohji said.

"Yohji it's either a chair, or a cabinet, it can't be both." He sighed, but Yohji just gave him a look that made him sigh harder. He wasn't even going to *bother* asking again.

Aya was lying on his bed, pants around the guys strong thighs. The burning was just to bad to get them up. Aya had taken the paddle. "Well how many times was he hit?" He finally asked.

Yohji said nothing for a moment and just continued watching Aya cry as though lost in thought before looking over. "I was there for the first five, but after that…." Yohji trailed, shaking his head a little. "After that I got the hell out of there." Yohji's honesty made him frown. Yohji ran? That must have been a sight, just the thought made him shiver a little. "Maybe fifteen." Yohji finally found an approximate.

"FIFTEEN!?" Omi yelled both shocked and worried. "Mr. Brine hit him fifteen times!? Why!? That's not fair! You said the thing didn't even hit him!" Omi yelled, backing up from Aya while talking.

"It's to make a point Omi." He explained, sighing at the young boy who just backed up a little further, clearly upset with this. He turned to Aya, the guy was just hogging his bed. "Aya is it alright if I take your bunk then?" He asked patiently waiting for an answer and then frowning as Aya's hand just gave him the finger while the guy's head was buried in his pillow choking rough noises. "Jesus." He swore, glancing back at the red blistering skin. "I am glad that's not me."

"Are you kidding!?" Yohji exclaimed, and the outburst made him jump. "What this means is, it could be any of us! The guy just decides what to do! Depending on how mad he is! It's all bullshit!"

"Keep it down Yohji." He threw the blonde a look. "I don't know about you, but I know Omi and I don't want our assess burning." He whispered harshly and Yohji gave him a look as he climbed up to his bunk. He slowly climbed into Aya's, watching Omi curl up on his own watching Aya.

"Can I get you anything Aya?" Omi whispered, and the sweet gesture made him smile. Even though the only response Omi got was Aya's hand which rose and gave the boy the finger. Omi didn't seem hurt though, instead the boy continued to watch the red head for a good five minutes with the same caring gaze before slowly rolling over.

He sighed and rolled over too, staring ahead at the wall before closing his eyes. What a bust this night was. God he wanted sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________

"WHO SAID PLAY WITH THe KNIVES!?" Mr. Brine demanded.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Yohji screamed, as though in this time of panic, they needed to worry about such stupid questions. "oK!" Yohji yelled again, laying a hand on his back to steady him as he held his bleeding arm with a grip of steel and wide eyes that wouldn't budge from the wound and blood. "JESUS CHRIST!"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH KUDOU!" Mr. Brine snapped

"Mr. Brine!" Omi called while grabbing his arm to help keep pressure around the crease and elbow, so the long red slit trickling blood down his arm would ease. "I think we should take him to the hospital!"

"No can do Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine stated calmly. All agitation, or even real interest in his bleeding seeming to drain from the mans face. "You boys have to learn to take care of yourselves."

"WHAT!?" He screamed, his eyes snapped up from his cut to Mr. Brine. The man had to be insane! He didn't know any first aid! And he had a good hunch neither Aya, Omi or Yohji knew any either! He wasn't letting those imbeciles touch him!

"You heard me right." Mr. Brine nodded, confirming this was so. "And if WE HAVE TO CUT OFF YOUR ARM HIDAKA! YOUR GOING TO HAVE YOUR FRIENDS TO BLAME!" Mr. Brine exclaimed, with a soft smile which seemed humored with their sudden horrified expressions.

"NO WAY!" He screamed before jumping as Aya touched his arm. "GET OFF ME! YOU GUYS ARE DUMB AS HELL! I NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL! SIR!!" He yelled, trying to steady his voice and demand aid, but even he could tell his tone was desperate, and worried.

"You know Ken." Yohji gave him a frown as Aya took the medical book from Mr. Brine. "You're the one bleeding, I wouldn't be the one insulting *us* right now." The blonde gave him a look.

"BITE ME YOHJI!" He snapped. "OW OMI!" He screamed at the soft finger that touched his cut. Omi jumped with he yelled and snapped his hand away mumbling an apology,

"Ok first we, disinfect it, and then bandage it with one of these." Aya explained before flipping the book around, and pointing at the picture of a bandage. (there was a silence, where the only thing that could be heard was his heavy breathing) "…Do we have any?" Aya asked calmly.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!" He screamed as three pairs of eyes turned to him.

"No more talking for you Hidaka, or I am just going to let you bleed." Yohji threatened slapping him in the back of the head and he growled.

"Ummm there's a first aid kid upstairs." Omi said thoughtfully, and seconds later he felt Aya grab his shoulder, as Yohji grabbed his other. Helping him through the halls and upstairs to the bathroom. Omi took up the slack as Aya dropped him and ripped the bathroom cabinets open.

Then they were all silent…staring at the contents until Yohji gave a long whistle. Their bathroom cabinets suddenly had some of the most expensive and complicated medical utensils and bandages they had ever seen, and he knew for *sure* they never unloaded that! 

"Why would we…need all of this?" Omi asked turning to them, but none of them answered. They could barely pull their eyes from the assets that seemed to have just appeared, let alone answer Omi, and after the boy's question it was silent again. Silent and still, until Aya slowly reached out, and took one roll of bandages from a bin, held it for a moment, as if to make sure it were real before quietly standing back up and firmly grabbing his arm while Yohji grabbed some alcohol.

"Don't you guys have anything BETTER!?" He growled as they pulled his arm over the sink and steadied it, before Yohji dumped the alcohol over his cut. "AH OW YOU BASTARDS!!" He felt Omi grab his free arm as he went to shove Yohji away. His bleeding limb shaking with the clamp of his muscles as Aya gently started bandaging while ignoring his low curses.

"So." Mr. Brine spoke from the doorway and they all turned to the man before swallowing as they're eyes instinctively traveled to the leather strap held in one strong hand. "Who was playing with the knives?"

"I was." He spoke through grit teeth. Glancing again at his wound before back to Mr. Brine. "With Yohji." He added and Yohji nodded as Mr. Brine slowly cocked an eyebrow.

"You cut yourself Hidaka?" Mr. Brine sounded baffled and he gave the man a sour face. "HAHAHA! You boys are HYSTERICAL! One of the best groups I have had in A LONG TIME! HAHAH!" Mr. Brine spoke through the strong booming laughter. "A Hahaaaa. Well." Mr. Brine stated gaining control over his laughter. "As soon as he's bandaged Hidaka and Kudou come out here and put your hands to the wall. Hidaka you can keep your one arm down." Mr. Brine directed, chuckling with a firm, wide grin as he was patched up with much struggling and inflicted pain. "I was trying to decide if I should teach your boys weapons and self defense, or first aid first. But you answered that one for me." Mr. Brine explained and he glanced away as Omi and Aya sent Yohji and him frowns. How boring, they all wanted weapons and fighting first. Apparently the fact he was cut, didn't even wager against their overall loss in Omi and Aya's book. He was still going to be blamed for making things boring.

He left the bathroom with Yohji as Omi and Aya cleaned up the blood he had smeared around, and all the stuff they had touched. Quickly lowering his pants a tad, he put his hand up next to Yohji's and sighed while he waited. Who the hell had stocked all that medical stuff in there? He thought through the pause where he was left standing. He knew they sure didn't. 

Yohji suddenly jerked next to him, before he mimicked. They were getting better at keeping their confirmations of pain to themselves, but it didn't hurt any less. Aya shook his head while leaving the bathroom and started downstairs, and Omi steered way clear of them, and didn't even glance before disappearing. "Mm." Yohji grunt slightly, and he bit his lip. He wanted to stay quiet for the entire thing, then he wouldn't have to brag. Yohji would make the connection on his own. The guy was real observant, like Fujimiya…and…Tsukiyono. Now that he thought about it, they were all really observant in their own ways. "MM." He grinned as Yohji made another noise, to his jerk and Mr. Brine was done.

He started pulling his pants up immediately, ignoring the sting in his arm as Yohji turned to him. "Don't look so smug Hidaka." Yohji growled shifting his pants up as well. "Or I'll give you something you'll make noise too."

"Sure." he grinned, cringing as his pants made it up and he followed Yohji downstairs. Aya and Omi were in the kitchen sitting at the table that was stacked with books. Omi gave them both sympathetic looks before standing as they neared. Aya cocked an eyebrow when Omi stood before slowly imitating and he smiled. Wow, he congratulated himself for marking Omi down as one of thee observant ones. Omi had already figured out if they were all standing, he and Yohji wouldn't have to sit on their sensitive skin. That was nice. Definitely more foresight then he gave the boy credit for.

"BOYS! This stuff is for You!" Mr. Brine explained walking into the room, and they all looked at the books. "STARTING TOMORROW MOURNING! You'll get up at five and run four miles!" Instantly all their mouths opened for protest. "FOUR MILES ALL OF YOU!" Mr. Brine yelled, and instantly all their mouths closed. "YOU'LL HAVE ONE HOUR TO DO IT! Who ever comes back after the one hour mark….well pay for it. Now, these books are for your studies."

"Studies!?" Yohji shot, groaning.

"Yes. Studies." Mr. Brine nodded at them. "Your all going to learn basic First Aid and…more. It will be your entire lessen for the rest of today so pick up these books and follow me." He sighed grabbing a few books with his good arm and heading down stairs. "I have a surprise for you." he rolled his eyes, going down the spiral metal stairs and to the basement room before stopping dead as Mr. Brine walked up to a door he had never seen.

"OK!" Yohji yelled immediately. "That door was NOT there! How'd it get there!" They all watched Mr. Brine smile and chuckle as the man strolled up to the door. Yohji was right. The damn thing just appeared! He couldn't figure it out! His eyes were scanning the wall but, that looked the same. It was just…suddenly, there was a door. 

They all leaned their heads to the side to try and see through the door as Mr. Brine turned the handle and flicked it in. "After you." Mr. Brine smiled, extending a hand into the open doorway and they all stood silent and cautious before Yohji spoke.

"Thank you." Kudou started for the door and strolled right in happy as a clown. The minute they watched the blonde walk through unharmed and stand glancing around inside Omi instantly started forward, and Aya and him quickly followed. 

The first room they walked into was lengthwise, about ten feet in front of them was another door. Inside there was a big dry erase board running all around the wall on the left half. There were also two long desks. The kind where two people sat at each. To his right, was shelving, cabinets and a long fat table, maybe four by eight. The entire room was about ten by thirty. "This is where you will open your minds." Mr. Brine explained with a smile, and they all turned to the man and watched him walk up to the door in front of them. "And this." Mr. Brine began turning the knob and flicking that door in too. "Is where you will open your bodies." 

Yohji dropped the books and started in right away. He followed stumbling slightly as Omi and Aya kept him going with anxious shoves.

"I am *Loving* this!" Yohji exclaimed with a grin as they stopped inside the large white room. It was a gym where they were, and further up some twenty feet it was all mats.

"This door closets. This door bathrooms and showers." Mr. Brine explained pointed to the two doors to their right. "Now, boys." They all watched the man turn to them and smile. "Do you want to know…what these rooms are for?" He nodded, and so did everyone else. "In order for me to tell you, you have to be willing to commit for maybe longer than four months if you win. Longer than six if you don't. Can you all commit?"

"I can." He spoke up immediately, he didn't have anywhere to go. "Omi too." Omi looked startled when he volunteered him so quickly, but slowly nodded.

"Well I am in." Yohji was all grins.

"Same here." Aya stated and he smiled at the red head who send a small one back before turning to Mr. Brine.

"Good." Mr. Brine clasped his hands for a moment, nodding at them. "That was just recorded." They're jaws fell to the floor shocked. "You'll be held to your word so Get BACK IN THAT ROOM AND PICK UP THOSE BOOKS!" Mr. Brine explained calmly before yelling with the finger a pointed to the door they all scrambled through, before grabbing a book and a seat as ordered. He was in front with Omi, and Aya and Yohji were behind them. "From now on you boys are going to learn to identify sickness, identify wounds. Identify medical instruments and bandages. Know when and how to use them. So FROM NOW ON! I DON'T WANT TO HERE ANY MORE -BANDAGE LIKE THIS- and poINT TO PICTURE TALK!" Mr. Brine yelled. "Your going to learn to give needles, take samples, and identify problems, and your going to be doing it to each other. So get ready, cause your going to learn fast, and your going to get to know the bodies of your team mates. This information is going to be very, *very* important during battle." Mr. Brine smiled at the end of his speech, and they were all silent. You could have heard a pin drop.

"Um." Yohji mumbled, slowly waving his hand and they all turned to the blonde. "What-what do you mean…What do you mean when you say -in battle- Mr. Brine?" Yohji asked slowly.

"Why the runner up team of course. I thought you boys wanted to know who they were." Mr. Brine winked, and they all grinned immediately. "You do want to battle them don't you?" Mr. Brine chuckled cocking an eyebrow before exhaling and clasping his hands again. "SO! Open your books to the first page!

________________________________________________________________________

He sighed heavily, running over the worksheet he had just completed. There was no clock in the room but Yohji had a watch, so he knew he had been there for five hours…learning. "So does anyone know where signs of infections would show?" He sighed as Omi's hand went up. "Yes Tsukiyono?"

"The throat and eyes." Omi answered.

Mr. Brine almost smirked when the answer was correct…Again. "Is anyone besides Tsukiyono learning anything?" Mr. Brine asked and he sent the man a dull look while listening to Aya yawn for the hundredth time behind him. "Alright." Mr. Brine sighed. "I can see we need more of a hands on approach, so get up!" He drug himself from his chair, which now felt like his bed, and over to the big long table. "Get on it Kudou." Mr. Brine directed.

"What?! Me? Why?!" Yohji shot, taking a step back from the table before quickly climbing on when Mr. Brine sent him a squint. "Alright now this card I am going to give Kudou here…Is a sickness, or wound." Mr. Brine explained. "You have it Kudou. The rest of you, his team members want to cure or fix it. If you don't your all one team member short, and he's the only one who makes decent food!"

"Thank you Mr. Brine." Yohji smiled.

"Shut up Kudou! You don't get to talk, only act out your card." Mr. Brine directed and Yohji gave a heavy sigh while stretching out on the table and folding his hands behind his head. "Take these cards boys!" He took his card, and so did Aya and Omi. "In a second, each of you will be on this table, and the rest will be curing you. I am preying for Tsukiyono, because his team is DUMB! AND YOU'LL BE ONE SMART TEAM MEMBER SHORT IF YOU LET HIM DIE! NOW GET GOING."

He sighed and walked up along side of the blonde. "Alright, what's wrong with you Yohji." He asked.

"WEll I-" Yohji began to answer before Mr. Brine yelled.

"-NO! IF YOUR TEAM MEMBER IS DYING, DO YOU SIGH YOUR WORDS AT HIM LIKE YOU'D RATHER BE WATCHING TV!? DO BETTER!" Mr. Brine giving him a scolding glare before sitting back down on one of their desks and watching.

He groaned and Omi shoved him out of the way to get closer to the table. "Hi Yohji." the boy smiled. "Tell us why your sick?" He started laughing, before quickly shutting up as Mr. Brine snapped him an even tighter expression. 

"It's terrible you guys." Yohji groaned. "My head is killing me and…" Yohji lifted the card slightly and read it again. "And my vision is blurry. I feel like I just got punch out by the Terminator." He suppressed another laugh before turning to Omi.

"So what's wrong with him?" He asked.

"I don't know, those symptoms could mean anything." Omi answered shrugging, before turning back to Yohji with a sympathetic look. "Maybe it's just something you ate Yohji, get lots of fluids." Omi advised patting Yohji's shoulder.

"BOYS!" Mr. Brine barked causing them all to jump out of their skins. "THAT'S TERRIBLE! BOOM! KUDOU! YOUR DEAD! OFF THE TABLE! FUJIMIYA GET ON!" He sighed as Aya got on to Yohji's whining about them not carrying for him.

"Ok Aya, tell us why your sick." he smiled at the red head who frowned at him.

"My stomach has been hurting me for three days. I feel very grouchy, and depressed. My neighbor talked to me the other day and I ignored her, when I am normally a happy like to make conversation person. I have lost my appetite, and I have problems going to the bathroom."

"HAHAH!" Yohji broke down instantly.

"KUDOU! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Mr. Brine screamed and he turned to Omi to hide his own laughter. Aya on the other hand, looked down right disgusted.

"Well…did it all start three days ago Aya?" Omi asked and Aya nodded. "What have you eaten since?"

"Nothing he said he lost his appetite Omi." Yohji shot in frowning.

"So." Omi gave Yohji a look before turning to Aya's -some toast- "Does your card say that Aya?" Omi whispered.

"I am improvising you ass holes." Aya growled at them, his body stiffening like he was holding in his desire to hurt them. He started chuckling but Omi backed up a little before glancing to Mr. Brine. He imitated, and Yohji was next causing the man sigh. 

"Alright I'll give you a hint." Mr. Brine sighed and they watched the man walk over to one of the shelves, and cabinets and rip one open. Sighing harder as they looked at all the medical supplies inside. "You all know the correct blood pressure rate, heart rate, temperature exedra! Wouldn't you be able to narrow it DOWN BETTER IF YOU KNEW FUJIMIYA'S!" Mr. Brine asked while making a circle with his hand. "START TO IT!" 

Yohji pulled some stuff out of the cabinet immediately, looking at the do-dad with a grin. "Say ahhh Aya." Yohji grinned opening and closing the thing with a grin.

"Fuck off Kudou." Aya sneered. "Touch me with that, and I'll shove it through your skull."

"Yohji!" Omi pulled the thing away from the blonde and put it back in the cabinet. "That's not for your mouth." Yohji just sighed and pulled one of the books from the shelves. 

"Are we allowed to use these?" Yohji asked cocking an eyebrow at Mr. Brine who was seated again.

"Kudou the more questions you ask me the worse you boys do. Fujimiya is dying, do you even care?" Mr. Brine asked dully.

"If he dies, do I get his stuff?" Yohji grinned before bolting back as Aya sat up and made a swing at him. "OK! I was joking! Relax! Aya I love you." Yohji teased, but Aya only grit his teeth at them before throwing his card to the floor.

"I want a new one." Aya demanded. "They're going to kill me." Aya's distasteful frown turned directly to him with that comment and he slowly sat the funny claspy thing he had been squeezing open and closed down. With a wide innocent smile he took a step from the silvery tool and Mr. Brine handed Aya's still displeased expression a new card.

"What are your symptoms now Aya?" Omi asked still smiling at the red head whom leaned back with a deep sigh and read the card before dully looking up to the ceiling and raising his hand.

"I have a deep cut on my thumb." Omi looked disappointed.

"Oh cooome ooonnn." He turned to Mr. Brine with his groan. "Are we doing that bad?"

"He's bleeding to death Hidaka, and your talking to me?" Mr. Brine asked.

"Oh yeah. I really believe he's going to bleed to death through his thumb." He snort rolling his eyes and Yohji cracked a smile. 

"Alright." Yohji shoved him to the side and slid a book onto Aya's stomach. "It says we need to control any bleeding by pressing clean gauze directly over the wound with the palm of our hands."

"Ok." He smiled as Omi gently took Aya's hand, as though it were cut. "Where? I squeeze his thumb?"

"No Omi. Always squeeze the portion above the wound dummy. If you cut your thumb would you want us squeezing it?" His smile widened as Omi's hand slid from Aya's thumb to the skin under and between it. Squeezing gently but firmly, and he almost laughed when Omi asked Aya if it felt better, and Aya said the blood was drastically reducing. "OK! Next we…wait…you don't have an impaled object right?-No." Yohji turned the page. "Ok, I guess we just wrap it in gauze, whatever that is."

"It's bandages Yohji. You moron." He sighed, watching the blonde slam the book with his tone and Aya got annoyed, since the book was on his stomach. "I am sorry Yohji. I don't mean to snap, it's just…the thought of loosing Aya upsets me." He teased and Yohji laughed as he pulled some bandage from the cabinet and started gently wrapping them around and between Aya's thumb. "There, we did it." He said, and they all turned to Mr. Brine while Aya flashed his thumb up with an exhausted expression.

"Good. Tsukiyono, here's your new card." Mr. Brine directed and Omi took it and climbed onto the table reading it slowly before sighing. He took a step towards Omi, he wanted to be the doctor this time but Aya pushed him aside.

"Move Ken, I am not subjecting him to the same idiocy. Omi what are your symptoms?" Aya demanded, as though anxious to have this all be over.

"I have a bad fever Aya." Omi stated.

"OK!" He grinned as Yohji brought the book back and slid it onto Omi's stomach, flipping through the pages. "Don't worry guys, Omi." Yohji gave them all a grin. "Pretty soon we won't need the book."

"That's the idea Kudou." Mr. Brine sighed, sounding more exhausted than impressed with their slow drawn conclusion.

"Ok fevers!" Yohji exclaimed while he leaned over the guys shoulder to see too. "First we take it, then…place a cool cloth, or bag of some crushed ice on the patients, Omi's, forehead. Give him plenty of fluids." He nodded, as Yohji turned to the open cabinet. "Ok." The blonde pulled out the small tin labeled thermometers and picked a few up. "What the hell are all of these?"

"This one! You use that one!" Omi grabbed one from the blonde immediately, and gave it to Aya.

"Your loosing Points boys! Your patient is doctor-ing!" Mr. Brine shot in.

"Omi Shut up!" He scolded giving the boy a frown he imitated as Yohji continued to fiddle with the other thermometers before Aya shoved them back in the tin.

"He wants this because its oral, these are not." Aya explained

"Gross." Yohji gave them all a disgusted look before shoving the tin back into the cabinet like it was contaminated with un-fun. Aya gently slipped the thermometer into Omi's mouth and waited. "Wait three minutes Aya, did you shake it first?" Yohji asked and Aya's face dropped annoyed. "Well then do it, it says we need to make sure the mercury is shaken, and to give him lots of fluids."

"Hey have you guys ever broken one of those?" He grinned as Aya took the thermometer back, shook it, and gently slipped it back inside Omi small mouth. "The mercury is real neat outside."

"It's poisoness." Aya frowned at him, and Yohji started laughing at his uh-oh expression. "Don't play with mercury, any of you." They all nodded with Aya's firm order before the red head pulled the thermometer from Omi's mouth and read it. "98."

"Well now his temperature is 103, so what do we do boys?" Mr. Brine said, and he frowned the man was purposely making things difficult for them! 

"Ahh…" Yohji trailed looking back into the book. "Lie the patient down on a waterproof sheet, and or empty bath and sponge the body down with lukewarm or cold water. Recheck the patients temperature every two to four hours until it has decreased." Omi was frowning, and so was he.

Aya turned the book around and re-read, before frowning when he didn't find anything Yohji didn't say. "We could just as easily have removed his shirt, and soaked his head. Moving him might not have been the best possible choice while he's felling ill."

"Why?" Yohji frowned.

"Because he'll puke on you." Aya stated and he laughed at Yohji's horrified expression. "It also would have been uncomfortable for Omi." Omi nodded immediately.

He turned to Mr. Brine with a grin. "We get serious points for this right?" .

The man nodded. "Yes you do. Excellent improvisation. Considering your teammates feelings is extremely important, and Fujimiya is one hundred percent right about moving an ill person Kudou….Hidaka, your next. Up on the table." 

____________________________________________________________________

The Following Mourning 

"Oh my goooood." He would have smiled at Yohji's groan, if he wasn't so out of breath. "I have never (huff) really believed I was going to die (huff) before in my life, but….I think (huff) this is it."

"Kudou (huff Puff) Will you (huff) Shut up!" He kept running, trying to make it all four miles, but Yohji was making it harder with all the talking. "God, you think (huff) He would have died already then (huff) Huh Omi?" He glanced to his right before frowning at the boys absence. "Aya!" He yelled up to the red head as he stopped. Crouching till his hands were resting on his knees and breathing hard as he looked back. Omi had apparently stopped about the same time Yohji had started talking. "Come on! (huff) OMI! Let's GO!" He called back to the boy who was doubled over resting like he was. Omi didn't look up with his yell, instead he watched the lithe form continue to stand slumped down breathing hard.

They were almost back, all on their forth mile, and Yohji and Omi were doing the worse.

"No! Stay there Omi!" Yohji yelled back before sucking in air and he frowned. "We need (huff) to rest!" 

"Get up." He frowned as Yohji just sat down. Omi was walking towards them now, still breathing heavily and utterly exhausted. "Come on."

"We have to keep moving." Aya was back now, taking Omi's arm as the boy made it up to them. "You keep up with me, or I'll pull you." Aya threatened and Omi nodded as the red head turned to them. "No one gets left behind so take him Ken." Aya said pointing to Yohji and he grabbed the blonde's arm and started jogging slightly. Yohji wasn't doing so bad, but Omi was already dragging on Aya. "Come on!" Aya barked and he pushed himself to go faster. He wanted to make it. Aya really is a great leader he thought, if you had to pick one of them, and this sucked. His throat was dry and itchy from breathing so hard, his eyes just wanted to close on him. His face was red, and sweaty. His body filled with a fire, but cold and clammy with sweat. The air was beautiful though, saturated with the soft smell of pollen and moist beads of dew in the early mourning sun. Lovely weather, if they weren't forced to run.

"I need to stop." He opened his eyes slightly with Omi's plea. It was breathed down to sidewalk as Aya pulled on him a little to keep him going. "I need to stop! Please! (huff puff) Please! Just for (huff) a second!"

"Just keep going Omi." He said, shoving the thin body that was now fully behind Aya the length of it's arm. Omi was breathing heavily though his mouth, and didn't even open his eyes enough to look at him. "Come on! Omi! GO!" He yelled before tripping slightly when Yohji suddenly stopped. "Yohji!" he barked and Aya stopped with it and turned around to them while Omi sunk to the ground breathing hard.

"We have to stop for him." Yohji breathed.

"Ahh geeez." he groaned, before feeling bad as Omi's head sunk down a little ashamed he was holding them up. "How much farther and how much time?" He asked turning to Aya.

"Ten minutes." Aya seemed grim with his answer. "We need to keep going *now*. Or we won't make it."

"Leave me here." Omi's hand pulled from Aya's as the boys eyes stayed on the ground.

"Are you crazy." Yohji exclaimed. He was catching his breath as Yohji took a step forward and ripped Omi up. "You haven't gotten it once! I am not going to be responsible for your first time! Now, get on my back."

"What!? No." Omi shot, shaking his head and stumbling back with just the thought. That was so undignified, the boy'd rather be punished than have to ride on one of their backs in order to make it. "I-I can make it by myself." Omi spit defensively.

"How!?" Yohji gave the boy a dirty look. "By coming in late!? No way. I said get on my back if you can't run."

"I can run!" Omi firmed up, standing up to the tall blonde whom towered over him. Aya and him just watched as the two just stared each other down through the small lapse of silence.

"…Then, let's go." He finally spoke, giving Omi and Yohji a grin when they both turned to him. "No reason to stand here, if we can all run." Aya nodded with his comment, before gently taking Omi's hand and jogging again. He forced himself to follow, and make sure Yohji kept up too. 

Their faces were all beat red, sweaty and exhausted from limb to limb when they saw the front of the shop. Just one hard bark from Aya kept them from slowing on sight of it, and they shoved that door open, and collapsed to the floor the instant they got there.

"Welcome back Boys." Mr. Brine was standing over them smiling before they knew it. Watching them all fight for air as Yohji stretched, and Omi laid down. Aya and him dropping to crouch on the floor panting. "Nice weather?" Mr. Brine asked. ".…Hahahaah. HAHAHA! GET UP! HAPPY DAY! TIME TO GET THINGS STARTED!" Mr. Brine exclaimed, filling the room with his hearty, warm laughter before there was a silent pause where they all kept panting and didn't move before Mr. Brine snapped the cane against the table. They all scrambled to their feet instantly when they heard that. "GOOD! HAHA!" Mr. Brine laughed again. "NOW! No NEED To SHOWER! Cause I have YARD WORK FOR YOU! Get OUTSIDE TO THE LAWN AND PLANT!…NOW!" He stumbled slightly as he started moving, following Aya and Omi through the store, kitchen, green house and then to the yard before collapsing to his knees when he got there..

"No way." he cringed at the cart filled with flowers that needed to be planted, and bags of dirt that needed to be unloaded.

"What?" Yohji came stumbling out behind him before stopping dead. "NOO! NO WAY! Mr. BRINE! I'd rather take ten then do this!"

"TO BAD KUDOU HAHAH!" Mr. Brine laughed and Yohji collapsed next to him with the reply. "IT'S NON NEGOTIABLE! ONE HOUR TO GET THIS ALL DONE! THEN IT'S PLANT STUDY! THEN MEDICAL STUDY! THEN YOU CAN ALL HAVE AN HOUR BREAK!" They were all staring at the cart like it was death as Mr. Brine listed out the day before the last part caught their attention, and they all turned to the man.

"A break?" Omi spoke up first, confused. "We can break Sir?"

"For one hour only Tsukiyono. "Mr. Brine clarified. "One MINUTE MORE AND I'LL BRAND YOU FOR IT! HAHAH!" Mr. Brine laughed, strolling back inside and he frowned, glaring ahead at the cart. At this time in his life, he couldn't think of one thing he hated more than that cart. _________________________________________________________________

They had completed the outdoor work, done their plant studies. Learned more about dirt, and seeding, then water techniques and why leaves were sensitive to it. Now they were back downstairs in one of the basement rooms learning more first aid crap. When he stopped to think about it, he couldn't believe they had found time to fit all that in. Really, the amazing part was, they were *Still* fitting stuff in! He'd never felt a longer day than this! He's never- "HIDAKA! What goes in a first aid box?" Mr. Brine suddenly asked, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Umm…Roll bandages…triangular bandages, adhesive bandages…antiseptic lotion….sterile-sterile dressings….scissors, safety pins, tweezers, and…" he trailed, crap… he couldn't remember! "And ah…" He glanced at Omi, watching the still hand raise one single finger. Crap! One thing, he was forgetting one thing! It was a aaa, a aaaa "And a flashlight!" He quickly burst out, watching Mr. Brine nod.

"And Kudou. What goes in *OUR* First Aid Kit." Mr. Brine asked turning to the blonde.

Yohji grinned, sighing heavily as he leaned into his desk for a moment. "All that stuff Ken said, plus…two needles of morphine…a cold compress, hot compress, communication back to the store, weapon for protection, small explosive, sedative, fake ids, and a hundred dollars emergency cash."

"And why is ours different Kudou?" Mr. Brine asked grinning with the correct answer.

"I honestly have no idea sir." Yohji shrugged and Mr. Brine's grin widened.

"Good. But your happy with that?" Mr. Brine asked.

"Yes I am sir." Yohji answered and Mr. Brine chuckled now. They were all happy with it. Who cared why they would need that stuff. This was cool.

________________________________________________________________________

"I think they're training us for something." Aya stated, and he nodded from where he was lying on his bottom bunk. 

"Like?" Yohji immediately sat up in his bed grinning.

"Like we're Secret Agents." Omi shot in with a smile.

"Like we're Secret Agents." Aya nodded. "Or something of that sort. Why else would they be teaching us this?" The red head leaned off his bunk to look down at him, and they locked eyes.

"I don't know but…Why would they let us be secret Agents?" He asked.

"Yeah. Mr. Brine won't even let us have the bathroom to ourselves. Why would they trust us with anything else." Yohji groaned and he sighed with the point the blonde brought up. It was a good point. "I mean face it guys." Yohji lay back with a sigh. "We aren't exactly…pick of the litter." 

There was a still of silence, his eyes went back up to the bottom of Aya's bunk, and no one said anything because that was true. No way around it, they were all nobodies. "Would be neat if we *could* be secret agents though." Omi muttered and he smiled at the boy's soft comment. Turning to look towards Omi's bunk his smile widened at the boy who was playing with his fingers, covered up almost entirely as if he were cold. "Do you want to be a secret agent Ken?" Omi suddenly asked turning to him with a smile, and he had to smile back.

"Yeah, just like James Bond." He answered, his tone wishful.

"Ok if any one is any one, I am James Bond." Yohji was up in a flash, sending him a sly grin. "You have to be smooth, and know how to play it cool Hidaka. Your more of a…Robin."

"Ok I Am at least a Batman!" He snapped frowning and Yohji grinned. "And your more of a Dick Tracy, because…James Bond has too much class for you."

"Ouch." Kudou gave him a look and stuck out its bottom lip.

"No, Yohji seems like James Bond to me." Omi nodded, and Yohji leaned off his bunk enough to give the boy a wink.

"I see him as a Lone gun man myself." Aya stated, and he leaned off his bunk to look up at the red head.

"No Aya you're the lone gunman, Yohji's the James Bond and Omi your like…" Omi smiled the moment he looked over at the boy. Omi was anxious to hear what he'd say, but he found himself floundering for a super hero he knew of that was like Omi. He chuckled out loud with the first absurd thing to come to his mind. "Your like….Mighty Mouse." He blurt out.

"WHAT!?" Omi yelled sitting up with a frown, and Yohji started laughing. "That's not even a person Ken! Shut up!" He shrugged as a pillow was thrown at him before Omi laid down and rolled to look away from him.

"I was kidding!" He grinned, shoving the pillow off his face. 'Omi--"

"-BOYS! SHUT UP AND SLEEP OR YOU'LL ALL BE UP AT THREE RUNNING FOR TWO HOURS TOMORROW!" Mr. Brine yelled to the and he shut his mouth immediately. No way he was doing that. Laying back into his bunk and closing his eyes, he would force sleep somehow if necessary. He sure as hell wasn't going to be running at four o'clock, if Omi was mad at him that would have to wait.

________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading, and reviewing. Feedback has been very helpful~and the more reviews I get, the more encouraged I am to post hehe.


	4. Assassins are Always Pick of the Litter

Chapter 4

Assassins Are Always Pick of the Litter

DivineAngel

_______________________________________________________________________

He swallowed as Mr. Brine looked up at them. He was covered slightly in dirt, Omi too, both of them had been working in the green house. Yohji looked fine because he had *supposedly* been studying, and Aya had been making lunch. That is, all before they decided to take some type of stand. "Ah, Hey Mr. Brine." Yohji began, damn they shouldn't have made Yohji the speaker. "We ah have some requests." Yohji continued a bit nervously.

Mr. Brine looked interested now, and the man looked up from where he sat working in the freshly painted living room. On one of the couched *they* had loaded in, as they did all the other furniture, not to mention they painted the walls as well. "Well boys." Mr. Brine said, and there was a soft chuckle as the man sat his pen and paper down. "Let's hear em." Mr. Brine encouraged. "Maybe we can make a deal."

"Well first…" Yohji began, before trailing to lick his lips. "We-we want…time to use the bathroom by ourselves."

"Done." Mr. Brine said firmly and they were all silent.

He sent a glance to Aya and the red head gave him a -that went well- look as Omi shift a bit. "Ok." Yohji smiled slightly, more confident since their first request was taken so well. "We also want our own rooms too."

"No." Mr. Brine answered, just as firmly. "But you have earned it to break into two rooms. Hidaka and Tsukiyono and Kudou and Fujimiya, split up like that."

They all nodded, that was better than bunks. "OK and…we also want more time for…our hobbies." Yohji continued.

Mr. Brine slowly raised his eyebrows in a -Is that so?- gesture and they all nodded with the silent question. "Well, and just what are your hobbies boys?" Mr. Brine asked with a grin.

"Well." He spoke up immediately, and everyone turned to him. "I…would like to…take soccer." he spoke quickly, his voice unable to hide his eagerness. "If-if that's ok." he than added.

"Excellent Hidaka!" Mr. Brine nodded. "Great for the body and it will wear you out so you shut up in this house!" He grinned. "What about you Fujimiya?"

"I haven't decided yet Sir." Aya answered.

"I have!" Yohji shoved Aya aside with a wide smile, and the red head frowned. "I want to continue the police files you let me have if I can sir!" Yohji exclaimed and Mr. Brine laughed.

"Excellent Kudou. Tsukiyono?"

"I don't know either Sir." Omi shrugged.

Mr. Brine nodded. "Fine than. Hidaka and Kudou you can have Weekdays from Three to five to develop you hobbies. Tsukiyono and Fujimiya I want you to find a hobby and report to me with it in two days. Or I'll give you one." Mr. Brine ordered and Omi made a face while Aya calmly nodded. "Now…I have to admit I am proud you boys have been shaping up so well, and while your planting SUCKS! Your medical training is improving so…I think it is time I can show you this." Mr. Brine said standing up and he was grinning ear to ear with Yohji. This sounded good already. Omi looked slightly more cautious though, and Aya was just patiently watching Mr. Brine start for the basement. "Follow me downstairs boys." Mr. Brine directed. "And DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" 

They followed Mr. Brine down to the basement, then into their study room, and back into the gym room they had never been allowed in really. Just for that split second tour that let them stand in the entrance. "Keep UP Ladies!" Mr. Brine laughed leading them to the back mat area. Then one by one their mouths fell open and their eyes grew wide as they got a glimpse of the wall you *definitely* could not see from the door. Upon it hung all different types of weapons. Knives, darts, guns, blades, medieval trinkets, oriental kung-fu merchandise and more. Mr. Brine was grinning at their reaction, and practically laughing at Yohji's drooling expression.

"Can we touch them?!" Yohji shot taking a quick step forward.

"SHUT UP KUDOU!" Mr. Brine snapped and Yohji's smile was gone. "Boys I have a confession to make." Mr. Brine sighed and they were all silent. "I know you all have to look up to me as the law around here, but to be honest I won't be with you forever." Mr. Brine said, and it was odd when he heard those words. There was a sudden shock of disappointment and real sadness. Ironic when this was the same guy that stuck it to him when he was out of line. Mr. Brine was the closest thing to a father he had ever had. "Don't look so glum." Mr. Brine smiled kindly at them, before smirking as the man added a "Or smug Fujimiya." Aya cracked a smile with the comment. "Really what I am, is something bigger. My name isn't even Mr. Brine…I've had so many names I wouldn't be able to give you my real one as a first answer to the question. What I have been exposing you boys to is a small taste of another world. Just the tip of your tongue has been wet. Items like the weapons waiting behind me, are part of this other world. Something I can not show you…You have to want it for yourself."

"I am IN!" Yohji interrupted saluting the weapons.

"SHUT UP KUDOU!" Mr. Brine yelled again and he almost laughed. 

"None of you are GOING ANYWHERE! Unless I HAVE FULL COOPERATION! You have to be willing to sign in with us, and right now it looks like your all ready to do that." They all nodded immediately. "Do you know why?" Mr. Brine asked and they were silent, nothing said. "It's because your all street urchins so to speak. Your all drifters in your own way, and I guarantee if you sign here…you'll never be alone again." He jumped as Omi suddenly took his hand. Omi's blue eyes were staring ahead at Mr. Brine like what the man had just said had been dictated from the heavens. "You'll have much you can loose, but you'll be in control of it." Mr. Brine stated and Aya's eyes feel to the floor. "You'll never again be hurt by strangers, or used." Yohji's eyes dropped. "And you'll have a place to go home to…every night." He too dropped his eyes, with the sudden sting in his chest when Mr. Brine's words hit so close. All of them were effected, and Mr. Brine knew it. The man wasn't stupid, and as gentle, and indirectly as they were told, every message hit home. They were being offered what they'd never had. What they'd always wanted. "I have given you a gift boys." Mr. Brine continued not unkindly. "What I have given you is…each other. Your now have three friends, who have seen every inch of you, and have had to Live WITH YOUR GOD DAMN WHINING!" He grinned. "I can give you more…but you have to want to hear what it is….and it's going to shock you." 

"I want to hear it." Yohji nodded immediately.

"Us too!" Omi volunteered both of them and he nodded.

"Me too." Aya gave them a smile, and he laughed.

"Good." Mr. Brine was silent for a moment before gently clasping his hands. "Then..gO GET IN THE CAR! NOOOW!" Omi took off for the door, and he followed, Aya behind him.

"Where are we going?" Yohji asked.

"GOD DAMNT KUDOU!" Mr. Brine's yell meant Yohji was right behind them piling into the van complete with tinted windows, and watching Mr. Brine get in. "Now no questions. I am not the one who will answer them any longer. I've known this day would come, and…which ever of you don't get back into this car. Don't let it ever be said I didn't like you boys." Mr. Brine chuckled and he smiled softly with the kind words. "You were a good bunch, dumb as hell, but quick learners. I haven't had a bunch this good since…." Mr. Brine was silent for a moment, and Yohji nudged him as they saw the Police Station come into view. Aya gave them all a frown as they pulled in and parked before Mr. Brine turned around in its chair. "I don't think I've ever had a bunch this good. Now. Get OUT OF THIS CAR! AND MARCH INSIDE THAT BUILDING NOW!" They started scrambling out. "HAHAHAH! BYE BOYS! HAHAH!" Mr. Brine laughed and they all quickly hurried towards the building and straight inside. Stopping dead at the pretty woman who was standing in the middle of the lobby. Directly in front of the doors, hands on her hips smiling at them. Watching them all quickly clamor in, bump into each other lightly, and then stand there gawking.

"Let's go boys." She smiled. "It seems, we have some business together."

____________________________________________________________________

"Is there supposed to be a difference?" He spit his question with disgust. He was back in the small waiting room they had first been in together. Staring downward and watching Yohji's foot bounce now that he had stopped bouncing his knee. The packet of paper that pretty woman had given each of them still in his hand. "Is there?" He looked up at Aya and Yohji since Omi was next to him.

"They are two different words." Yohji answered slowly, before offering a gentle shrug. "Murderer…and…assassin."

"Bullshit!" He growled, slouching into his chair, and looking back at the packet. She had given them a beautiful speech. Complete with those sharp brilliant eyes that sized them up and shot them down. She had showed them pictures, victims. Told them stories, how no justice was returned, how the families had mourned, how the killers had gone free. Offered them…a chance of a lifetime…or so she said. A chance for justice…or so she said. "How can this be justice." He hissed.

"Ken." Yohji called his name and he looked up because the tone was serious, and it wasn't often Yohji spoke with a serious tone. Just hearing it only helped to add tension and unease to the room because it was so unfamiliar. "What is it…you want to say."

His eyes fell back to the floor with his heavy sigh. "I…I just don't think it's fair. Why do we have to kill…them?"

"Ken's right." Omi nodded immediately. "We don't know anything about these people. I can't just kill people." Omi shot, tone anxious to be supported.

"Well that's why they would train us." Aya informed, opening the packet.

"So your saying you would Aya?" He threw his eyes up to the red head whom calmly looked up at him. "Your saying you would *kill* people? Kill them. You have no problem with that!?" He demanded. Aya was quiet.

"We always knew he was a murder." Yohji chuckled sending them a grin and slinging an arm around Aya's neck. "Fact of the matter is…which ever of us says no….walks out of here." Yohji continued, using the arm around Aya's neck to point a single finger to the door.

"What do you mean Yohji?" Omi asked, confused. "What do you mean, walk out of here?"

"Exactly that Omi." Yohji answered. "We just walk out…we'll have no where to go…or at least I wouldn't. And…I don't know about the rest of you, but….I don't really *feel* like…" He swallowed when Yohji's voice strained for a second before pausing to firm up. "I don't really feel like going back to where I was." Yohji's green eyes hid themselves for a minute before looking back up with a smile. "If we're only killing murderers, then we should cancel each other out. We're not really evil if we're doing good."

Aya nodded immediately. "That's right. If we're only promoting justice then…we're more like…"

Omi brightened, turning to him. "You did want to be a secret agent right Ken?" He frowned slightly as the thin elbow nudged him. "Maybe it's not secret agent…maybe its more like…"

"Super hero's!" Yohji shot and he laughed. "We're more like superhero's men. Good old fashion steal from the rich, give to the poor virtue."

"They said assassins, not robbers Kudou." Aya frowned at the analogy.

"We love you Fujimiya." Yohji sung leaning into Aya with a grin and the red head growled before flipping his packet open. "I am saying yes Guys. I have no where to go. I mine as well do this, or else I'll end up a robber." Yohji snort, and they all watched the blonde flip to the very last page and slowly pick up the pen they had all been given. Yohji paused for a moment looking down at the flat line, with the x next to it before inhaling and quickly sighing it. "There…" The green eyes flicked up. "Anyone coming with me?"

"I will come with you Yohji." Omi spoke up, and he whipped his head towards the boy watching the thin hand extend for the pen. "I do want you to come though Ken." Omi's eyes looked nervous when they turned to him. He knew Omi would be upset if he said no. "But I can't let Yohji go alone."

"Don't sign it Omi!" He yanked the pen away, and Omi frowned. "You want to Kill People! KILL PEOPLE! Are you serious!?"

"I wouldn't kill them Ken." Omi slowly took the pen from his hand with the soft voice. "I would save them."

"No Omi." Yohji shook his head for a moment, quickly reaching over and stopping Omi's hand from signing. "It wasn't a metaphor, we really would…be killing people."

He swallowed as the blue eyes frowned at them all. "I meant the victims they hadn't had a chance to hurt yet you guys!" Omi shot a little insulted as he pulled his hand from Yohji's and quickly signed his packed. "If we can stop them from hurting other people then…I guess that's about as much as I am worth." Omi sighed and the statement was frozen in his mind. He had never thought of it like that. As much as he was worth. What was he worth? A single human life was probably worth more than all of him. He wasn't anything. He wasn't anyone.

He froze as the pen was slowly extended to him. "Please sign Ken." Omi looked desperate, blue eyes locking on his as they held the pen. "Ken." he looked back down at his packet. He didn't have anywhere to go. No where. If he just signed, he could go back and stay at the shop. Just like this never happened. Learn more, and become…something good. "Please sign it Ken." He closed his eyes with Omi's request. The pen still hadn't moved, it was being offered to him with those big pleading blue eyes.

"Ok." He swallowed as he whispered his answer, and Omi smiled immediately. Quickly grabbing his hand and putting the pen inside it while smiling at him. "Ok." He nodded, his voice stronger as he looked up at Yohji and a green eye winked at him with a smile. A soft, almost affectionate smile that was happy to have him aboard as he scribbled his name down. "Here Aya." He extended the pen to the red head whom simply looked at it. "Come on."

"Come with us Aya!" Omi smiled the exclamation, reaching out and grabbing the red head's knee as Aya took the pen. "Alright! We can all stay together this way!" Omi exclaimed. "And we'll do a good job too, I know it." He smiled at the happy statement watching Aya sigh the paper.

"There." The violet eyes looked up at them, watching them all smile, before Aya slowly mimicked. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Hahah!" Yohji stated laughing first as he chuckled with Omi before -BAM- the door swung open and smacked the inside wall, and they all jumped out of their skin.

"Wonderful choice boys." She said.

"Ahh geez." He growled under his breath at he looked at her. Such a pretty woman standing in their doorway grinning at them. If women really could grin, maybe she was just the only one. 

"Now get up. In two hours, you go back with Mr. Brine…to your home." She watched them swallow, and Omi smiled at them with the word Home. "But for now…you are mine, and we have some paper work to fill out so get up, and lets go." They got up and followed her, back out to the blah walls and chaos before down another more secluded one. Then a dark flight of stairs and to a basement room. All of them watching her walk to the door they approached, press the intercom and mumble something before stepping back as it opened. 

He squint, and so did everyone else. The room inside was white everywhere, and the light comparison was intense. "Come on!" She called to them as she started in. Stopping inside as the door shut behind them and they let their eyes adjust. "What do you think of the color?"

"Uh…it's fine." He gave her a lop sided grin when she motioned to all the white. "Nice and…clean." He gave her something more when she kept looking at him, and she smiled.

"And thus will be your code name…Weiss Kreuz."

"What the hell is Weiss?" Yohji asked droning out his question like it was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard, and she almost laughed as Yohji gave the entire room a -this is contaminated with un-fun- look.

"It's what you will be. You four, Ken, Aya, Omi, and you Yohji, will now be…Weiss Kreuz." She looked at their confused faces. "It's German. Look it up when you get home." One of her green eyes winked at them, but Omi smiled the second she said -home again. "Now follow me." She turned, walking through the large room of tables and shelves, and personnel, to a side room. It was about the size of an office, and he groaned when he recognized it as a doctors office. "Get your clothes off." she nodded at them as a few personnel came in. The same guy they had seen before who said he didn't need them, and two nurses. "Don't be shy boys!" She smiled at how slowly they were undressing. "Everyone in this room is working for you now….Let's see if you can work for us." He just growled at her statement as he threw his clothes to the side until he was in his briefs.

"You know Yohji." He watched the green eyes turn to him as Yohji pulled his briefs off. "We should have requested boxers while we were at it."

"Yeah I agree." He grinned at Omi's digested expression as the boy tossed everything to the side and Aya nodded as well. They were all slightly stiff, not really blushing just tense because everyone else in the room was wearing clothes.

"Hello Wiess." They doctor they had all seen before stepped up and they turned to him. "I am Dr. Brine, I'll be your Doctor." The man said and they all instantly made a face with the name coincidence.

"They already have someone with that name." The pretty woman spoke immediately.

"Oh." The doctor frowned slightly and cleared his throat. He still looked exactly the same way he had last time they saw him. Still mid thirties, docker pants, white lab coat and dress shirt. Hell for all he knew, the man hadn't moved nor changed since they had last seen him. "In that case I am Dr. Smith, and I'll be your doctor." The man repeated and he grinned as Yohji started suppressing a laugh, and snorted slightly. "These two nurses will be helping me out, since we're working together now. We need to know as much about you as we can in two hours so just cooperate." the guy informed but still, he took a few fast steps back as a nurse stepped forward and he smacked into the examining table nosily making Aya laughed.

The nurse ignored this and just smiled at them before glancing at her clip board. "Weiss line up according to…." she paused to read her paper. "I want Kudou, then Fujimiya, Hidaka and Tsukiyono." She nodded watching Aya and Yohji start moving.

"Ken will you switch places with me?" Omi whispered elbowing him slightly.

"What? Are you crazy?" He whispered back.

"Please? I hate being on the end." Omi whispered, unintentionally giving him one of the famous pouts he couldn't say no to.

"Fine." He sighed, and Yohji send Omi a humored look when the boy stood where he went instead. 

"Good." the nurse smiled at them. "Ok Fujimiya go with her." Aya left with the other nurse. "Kudou, back up to the table. "Hidaka, over to the counter, and Tsukiyono fill this for me." He took the small sample cup she gave him. "There is a bathroom for you right there." She smiled pointing over to the side as he stood there staring back at her patient expression. …Ok. ….Yeah. He wasn't Omi.

"Um….here." He extended the cup to Omi who snapping it away with a blush and started for the bathroom. "I am Hidaka." He grinned.

She gave him a look. "Very funny." She wasn't at all amused.

______________________________________________________________________

His already annoyed expression, was sinking to a deep frown as the pretty woman walked back into the room. They had been there for maybe an hour so far, and my god he had never felt so violated in all his life. Standing next to the counter naked as some specialist messed around in his mouth. Yohji had been shipped off to where ever Aya went after trading places with Omi. Who now stood next to the table with his arms out being measured everywhere. He sighed as he glanced over. Omi's eyes were tightly closed, blushing hard, and trembling ever so slightly. "Hey lady!" He watched those brilliant eyes turn to him as the doctor finally pulled out of his mouth. Yet, instead of just turning to him, she looked and then started right to him. Jesus! She was nosy! He backed up against the counter, and covered himself with his hands. "You want to bug off or something!?" He shot, mustering the best frown he could as she slowly leaned down and right into his face. My God! He thought his heart would explode! She was like some magnificent predator. One you had to admire from afar or else you'd be eaten, while at the same time all of her prey would be lulled in marveling at perhaps a single feature alone.

"My name….is Manx…Ken." He swallowed. "And no. I am in charge of your operation. So I think I'll just stick around." She smiled for a minute, laughing slightly at the hot blush in his face as she slowly leaned away. 

Yohji came walking in, wearing a open robe. Still no modesty once so ever, grinning at Omi's face before glancing at him. "Hey Ken! Just what do you think your doing!?" He pulled his eyes away from Manx's brilliant green color inches from him to look at Yohji's frown. Yohji was squinting at him for getting so close to -his girl- "I was gone for one minute and this is what I come back to!?" He jumped as Manx grunt for a moment before turning around and leaving. Ignoring Yohji as she strolled by and the green eyes sent Omi a look. "Thanks a lot Omi. Just let him stab me in the back."

Omi's eyes opened slightly, surrounded by a concerned expression as they looked at Yohji but said nothing. Slowly turning around with his arms out for the nurse measuring it, before sighing heavily as she finished. "You're a brat kid." Yohji grinned taking his robe off and throwing it over Omi's shoulders. Omi responded to the soft cotton instantly, with thin hands that frantically snuggled the rope tightly around his body. "I shouldn't even let you have my robe after sporting around in here with Ken." "Yohji snort with a grin.

"Th-thanks Yohji-k-kun." Omi muttered, breathing the words down to the table and Yohji stiffened slightly.

Even from the counter he could see the shock in Yohji's face. Omi was just leaning into the examining table eyes closed, tightly wrapped in the robe when he spoke. Yohji stiffened the moment he heard, but the tense expression faded to that of almost a tender affectionate look. Smiling softly as the blonde ran a hand onto Omi's shoulder before gently into the boy's hair and ruffling it softly. 

"Anytime brat." Yohji muttered softly to Omi's tense body before looking over at him, and frowning at his wide grin and eyebrow wiggle. "Shut your mouth Hidaka. You want to go? Want to go?" Yohji asked, boxer shuffling for a second.

"Come on and take me Yohji." He waved his hand to coax the blonde over, but Yohji just smiled and stood where he was. Who wanted to wrestle around here without any clothes anyway.

"Relax you too." Yohji grinned the moment Manx was back. "Hidaka, Kudou get some robes on and follow Dr. Smith please." He caught the robe Yohji tossed to him, as the blonde pulled one on. Following Dr. Smith with a heavy sigh down the hall, and meeting up with Aya they were lead to a small lobby. "None of your are in any trouble." Manx informed once they were inside. "It's company policy we have a look at your minds, so you'll all be psychologically evaluated…and the results for each of you may be given to your teammates."

"What?" He frowned immediately, yelling before Aya had a chance. "Look it's one thing to humiliate us like that, but if you want an analysis I am sure as hell going to be lying my ass off in there if the results aren't even personal!"

"Relax Hidaka." she smiled softly at him, and he shut up immediately. It was the first soft smile he had ever seen, and she looked beautiful that way. "It's not as though your team mates will be handed over *all* your results. You will just be given a few words to brief each other on problems you may or may not be willing to admit to each other yet. Only those types we feel may interfere with battle. Of course…we won't do that until you get to battle" She ignored his disgusted look, and everyone else's too as she pointed to Yohji. "Your up first Kudou. Tsukiyono you too." He gave Omi a reassuring smile and Yohji a sly grin as the two boys started to one of the two doors that were on the one wall. 

Manx simply watched before casually sitting in one of the waiting chairs and crossing her legs. "Each of your sessions will be approximately a half an hour. So it will be a wait." Aya nodded, but he ignored the fact she spoke and slowly sat while staring at the small all white clock on the wall. The only way you could even see the numbers and hands, was because they were a darker egg shell. Before today, he had never even seen an all white clock. In a way it was more impressive then the huge all white rooms. To think, they even bothered to customize their clocks so.

__________________________________________________________________

(forty minutes later)

"Your up Fujimiya." Manx said and Aya got up when Yohji came out. He sat up immediately when he got a better look at the blonde. Yohji looked terrible. He had heard the boy yelling a few times in the room, but nothing that made him suspicious enough to threaten to get up and check it out.

"Yohji you alright?" He reached for the blonde's arm as Yohji sat down next to him, but Yohji gently pulled it away before quickly sitting still and wiping his eyes. "What did he say?" He whispered

"Ken." He felt himself getting nervous as Yohji turned to him. "They know…everything about us. How could they…how can they know…everything!?" Yphji hissed in a whisper, and he shook his head immediately gently running his hand onto Yohji's shoulder as the boy sniffled. "Jesus Christ. The things he said to me. The things….he'd known I done." Yohji whispered softly and squeezed the blonde's shoulder reassuringly. "I am ashamed of the things I've done Ken." Yohji muttered, before looking up at him with wet eyes. "R-really they're not so bad but…they mean something to me."

"I know Yohji." He slid his arm around the strong shoulders, saying nothing more as the green eyes just turned away and remained silent. Yohji was lost in thought as he calmed, and he glanced up when he heard Omi yell something inside the room. Maybe he should threaten to get up and open Omi's door he thought. Or better yet…just do it.

"Stay where you are Hidaka." His head whipped to the side when Manx spoke, like she had read his mind. Her brilliant eyes watching both him and Yohji, like two crystal balls that could see into the future and into their souls. "What is being said inside that room…is for the best. Tsukiyono needs to hear it."

"What are you!-" He stopped when he heard Omi start yelling again. Loud enough for him to hear the boy was begging to leave the room. "What are you saying to him!?" he demanded.

"What he needs to hear." She replied softly, almost sympathetically, but at the same time stiff enough to get things done.

"How do you know what he needs to hear!" He pulled his arm off Yohji, and quickly stood up, but she didn't seem alarmed. "I think your head games are sick! I am not going to sit around and let you mess everyone up!" He started stomping towards Omi's door and she made no move to stop him. Just smiled slightly as he kicked it in, startling Omi who spun around in his chair while he got a look at the room. It was a soft gray, very small. Just the man behind the desk, and Omi in a chair in front of it.

"Ken!?" Omi cried shocked

"Come on Omi." He said glaring at the man and taking a step back opening the door wider as a signal for Omi to leave. Omi's crying blue eyes quickly glanced back at the man before scrambling up and behind him. Watching the guy like he was, who like Manx made no move to stop them as he shut the door with Omi outside. "Are you ok?" He turned to the tear streaked face that was sniffling. "He didn't hurt you right?" He asked concerned.

"No." Omi answered softly shaking his head, before jumping as Yohji walked up from behind. "It's just…" Omi he stammered. "I-it's j-just he…he said…said I…my dad…." He watched Omi fumble around with his words before just silencing. Taking a step back to Yohji as he gently pushed him away and took the door knob handle.

"Come on Omi. Sit with me." Yohji grinned at Omi who buried his face with his hands and nodded. Waving bye to him softly as he opened up the door and walked in. Directly to the chair and sat down, staring back at the man.

"Hello Ken Hidaka." The man greeted calmly.

"Hi." He grinned bitterly, glaring ahead mad. What a bastard this man was, to fuck up Yohji and Omi like that. "You want to talk to me?" 

"Yes." The man smiled, voice almost monotone, completely in control and he realized he wanted to imitate, and calm down. "I want to talk to you about…your family."

"No reason to…I never met them. For as long as I remember I've been on my own. I lived with my uncle until I left." He answered quickly.

"Did you choose to live with your uncle Ken?"

"Yeah. I liked the old guy." He grinned at the man, but it was spiteful. He was going to come out on top here, he was going to watch his answers and do good.

"Ken." The man sighed his name slightly and with a tone that was almost scolding him. The second he heard it he felt a bit on edge. It was the -I know something you don't know- tone that lingered mockingly around elementary playgrounds. "Ken don't lie to me." the man continued. "I already know about your uncle…and I already know about your family." He felt sudden butterflies start blooming in his stomach with the statement, but he kept a straight face. "Why did your mother send you to live with your uncle Ken?"

Ok. He had two roads he could take. He could lie and see what he could get away with. Or face the honest truth. If Yohji was right, the guy did know about him. In which case, he'd look smarter going down the second road, but at the same time whatever the guy didn't know he'd just be divulging. "Because she was a prostitute." He finally answered and the man looked a bit surprised he admitted that. "Because she worked from our home, and the guys would come there." He explained and the man was quiet, the silence making his stomach tighter. 

He couldn't second guess if his answer had been really good, or really bad! Now with the man simply looking at him it seemed it was neither and only made him panic and flinch just a hair when the man finally spoke. "…Impressive for you to admit that Ken. Aren't you ashamed your mother was a prostitute?"

"No." He spit firmly.

"You should be Ken." the man stated calmly, feeling him out.

"No I shouldn't be. That's what she did for a living. Not who she was." He spit his voice firm despite his self control, self strength, and confidence he could feel dwindling away. This was like sitting under a microscope.

"But if…that's not who she was…then why did she send you to live with your uncle?" the man asked, voice slow, confident, and full of answers.

He was going to kill the man. The soft calm way he spoke and kept smiling. He could feel two parts to himself rising up slowly. The part of him that had always got him in trouble with his temper, and the part of him that always made him cry. "B-because" he wanted to kill himself for stuttering. "Because one night one of her customers made a move on me." he answered, dropping his eyes to his lap for just a second. For just a little to keep himself going, no matter how bad he wanted to just stare down or look away from the man.

There was another lapse of silence. "…How far did he get Ken?"

He looked away, taking a deep breath. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest. "Not-not so far." He answered, nodding with his words.

"Are you lying to me Ken?"

He squeezed his eyes for a moment, struggling to keep his breathing calm as he looked back up. His temperament was falling, his want to cry rising. Inside he was see-sawing back and forth towards a constant nausea. "I am told he was…was touching me. But I can't remember it in-in detail." He answered. "It only upsets me because people ridicule my mother for it. It wasn't her fault. She didn't want it to happen."

"But it happened anyway didn't it Ken." He didn't say anything. "She let it happen anyway." Again he said nothing. "Why wasn't she watching you? Good mothers always watching their children Ken. She must not have been a very good mother."

"She was…a wonderful mother." He felt tears pricking at his eyes as he remembered her. Just small things. The way she sighed seconds before she picked him up, the way she frowned when he always refused to take a bath, and the smell of the shampoo she always used to wash his hair with. "She was wonderful." He growled. "That's why she got me out of there!"

"Maybe it's just because you wouldn't cooperate. Did you like that man touching you?" the man asked just as calmly as he had stated his greeting.

"No I didn't! And that's *not* why she moved me." He spit frowning.

"How do you know? Did you ever ask her?" The man slowly cocked a single eyebrow and he swallowed.

"…No." He quickly wiped some tears from his eyes. "No I didn't. I never got a chance."

"What if I could call her now. Would you want to talk to her?"

"No I wouldn't." He quickly answered.

"Why Ken. Because she would be ashamed of you? Be mad you left your uncle? Ran away and never came back? Her baby, out on the streets…and what have you amounted to Ken? Nothing. Your nothing."

"She-she wouldn't say that." He choked. He could hardly find his anger now. All there was, was the parching tug in the back of his throat that told him to cry. He could feel himself groping for his anger like he was blind as he fought back his tears. His anger would be his strength, his anger would save him if he could only find it!

"Then why wouldn't you call her?"

"Because I don't know if she's dead or alive, and I am better off not knowing. That way I'll always assume she's alive." He whispered, he wasn't so sure his voice would come out as strong as he wanted it to if he spoke.

"You can't face that your nothing can you Ken." He stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes. His heart booming in his chest. HOW COULD THIS GUY KNOW! KNOW HIS PAST THIS WAY! "Can't face it can you Ken." he started for the door. "That's why you turn your back on me now, isn't it Ken?"

He grabbed the door knob and ripped it open. "No. I turn my back on you because…you-you don't know who I am. And your using the past to hurt me, to see where I break….well I got news for you." He wiped the tears from his eye with a violent stroke. "I don't break. I just keep going and….that's where…you loose and I win. Because I can walk away from *this*, and *you*…and I still know…who I am." He slammed the door in the man's face with a hiccup. His bottom lip quivering slightly, that was as much anger as he could muster, and still it couldn't stop him from crying. His eyes were beading over with fresh tears he quickly wiped away before turning around. 

There was Yohji. His first sight, the blonde on his feet a foot behind him, hand outstretched seconds from making contact with his shoulder. Aya and Omi were still sitting in their chairs, Aya looked just as upset, and Omi was huddled into the guy's side. "My." He began speaking, swallowing hard before he spit his first word so his voice would be strong and get their attention. He didn't want to seem like he was hiding from what he was going to share, despite the fact that hiding is what he wished he could do. "My…My mother was a prostitute." He spit quickly and Yohji's hand dropped quickly back to his side with a hard swallow. "She used to operate out of our house because….that's what she did for a living…to make money." he explained with the slightest of shrugs. "One day….a customer made a move on me…so she moved me to my uncles house…I never liked the guy." He continued. His eyes falling to the floor. His hands wiping his tears. Yohji gently touched his shoulder. "So I ran away, and never went back….I am on my own….now…..well…was until this." He shrugged gently, mustering a smile as Yohji's hand gave him a quick squeeze.

"Both my parents were killed in my home." Aya suddenly spoke and they all turned to the red head. "The man…who killed them…ran my sister over in front of my eyes….she's in a coma now." Aya stated softly, and there was a short lapse of silence. No one said anything, and he knew he was just staring at the red head. Who knew. Aya, the attempted murderer, possibly their leader, had a family, and not just a family! A practically deceased family! My god that was horrible. "In order to make money for her hospital bills." Aya continued. "I robbed…and…I tried to kill the man who did that my family….so-"

"-So you really are a murder!?" Yohji mustered a bright grin immediately, watching the violet eyes squint.

"Attempted." Aya growled.

"My…" Omi whispered, sitting up a little and swallowing. "My family…whoever they are I-I never knew them. I don't know if…if they own me…or…maybe." Omi's eyes dropped to his lap with a small shrug. "Maybe someone else owns me but…I-I just stay…at the school." He watched Omi stop as a reluctant hiccup came and the boy wiped his eyes. "I-I don't seem to have a home of-of any k-kind I-I just s-stay at the s-school." Omi sniffled, and again there was a sort silence.

"You've been living in that school as a home?!" Yohji finally shot as thought that were crazy and Omi nodded softly. "For how long?!" Yohji demanded, blown out of the water with this.

"For ah…" Omi trailed for a moment, as thought counting. "For ahh….nine years."

"Jesus." Yohji whispered a growl of detest, and his face fell crashing to a hard frown. "That's horrible Omi." Yohji finally muttered.

"The kids there make fun of me! I Hate It!" Omi suddenly yelled, and Yohji jumped. Omi's outburst was the loudest thing in the room, and the boy grit his teeth and even snarled a little with it. It really did sound like the boy hated it. "That's why…I wanted to…sign the-the contract so bad!" Omi explained. "I didn't want to go back! I'd rather stay here with you guys!" The boy shot, sending glances to all of them. "I-I am really very lucky to be here." Omi whispered slightly, stifling a sad smile.

He swallowed, wiping his eyes slightly from Omi's last statement. Lucky to be there, hell, it was scary to think of where he'd be if he wasn't there. Omi just nodded softly though, leaning back into Aya content and finished.

"We're all lucky to be here Omi." Aya hushed laying a hand on the boy's forehead for a moment, before gently taking his hand, and glancing to Yohji…expectantly waiting to hear the past like the rest of them.

"Well I…" the blonde shift for a moment. "I never liked my….father…We didn't get along so I left home…Ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time…" Yohji shrugged again, but the green eyes were on the floor as they spoke. Yohji was having a harder time with this then he was trying to admit. "I saw…a murder…A young girl…Murdered and…got wrapped up with the murderers…So to speak…. I had to leave my area…Used all the money I had to get away and….then I didn't have any money. I couldn't get a job because I looked so poor, so I turned to…prostitution myself…wasn't all bad, but…wasn't so great." He watched Yohji shrug again, and he just nodded, no one said anything. Slowly he extended his hand towards Yohji's shoulder from where he stood a foot from the blonde.

"It's fine Yohji." He smiled at the green eyes that looked at him when he his fingers made contact. "It's fine. Doesn't mean…anything." He whispered, and there was a moment where Yohji just looked up at him expressionless before a soft smile bore. One of those affectionate lanky grins appeared and the strong arms grabbed him in for a hug. Squeezing him, and he smiled slightly. Holding the blonde who just sighed heavily over his shoulder while Omi quickly got up. 

"Come on Aya." Omi encouraged pulling the red head up with him before coming to both him and Yohji and hugging. Omi's closed blue eyes tense like they would cry again but didn't as the boy latched on and thanked every god he knew of he had someone to hug. 

As soon as Aya reluctantly got close enough with Omi's pulling, he and Yohji grabbed him and pulled him in as well. "This is it then right?" Omi muttered softly and he turned to the boy in time to watch those brilliant blue eyes open and look up at all three of them. "I'll be really mad at you guys if we don't stick together now that I just told you everything." Omi smiled.

"Haha." Aya choked a small laugh before nodding with the statement. "He's right." Aya stated. "No matter what they call us…Weiss or whatever…We just stay together. Get the job done, well be ok."

"Yeah." Yohji sighed a grin, swatting Omi's back, and the smallest body wavered in their hug but smiled just the same

"We just stick together." He nodded, watching Omi nod a few more times to back him up before laughing at Yohji's wink. So it was decided. The four of them…would become the one, because really, there was no place better to be, and no one better to be with. They were the pick of the litter.

_______________________________________________________________________

Aww *glomps* this chapter was kinda hard to write. Hope it wasn't to OOC I tried hard! Review for me! Thanks! 

NOTE: I'd just like to take a moment and thank all of you who have been reviewing…THANK YOU!!!! *GLOMPS!!*

Misura- Of course I have to thank you, your work has almost been an inspiration to me. To all other authors if you haven't read Misura's work you should. She's SO talented!!! Your comments are great encouragement-thanks so much!!

Blade6-Thanks for your multiple reviews. Feedback from each chapter is really thee most important to me-thanks so much for your self esteem busters 

MissyIrene- Thanks for your reviews! I will try super hard to keep my upcoming chapters at the same level of quality as the past ones. Your one reader I don't want to disappoint.

Placidmage- Thanks for the comment about my new characters, I am always so nervous when I introduce them I don't' want to disappoint or bore anyone with them. I am also super glad you like the way the characters are progressing, I hope my future chapters will keep you happy as well.

D.D.- Thanks so much for your constructive criticism, I just wanna explain myself a bit. This story is slightly, and I do mean slightly alternate universe in a way I couldn't really explain which is Why I didn't type it as an alternate universe story. I did mention in my note this is my spin on things-so I think if you read on you'll see some of the very things you mentioned to me in your email fall into play. Really I just had a bunch of fun twisting what I learned from the anime in my own story. I hope you can bare with me~ and leave me some reviews as my story develops because I'd really love to satisfy your desire to keep the boys in character (as far as their pasts are concerned) as an author. Also note we don't see the boys in the anime until their older (Omi is seventeen and so one) While their pasts are described (Vaguely) we're never given any idea of how many years those particular aspects of their past were in play. (For instance, Yohji was a P.I..but for how long?) The aspect of time is perhaps one the aspects myself as an author twisted the most. Any who! I hope this response was helpful, and if you have anymore comments, or know anything else you didn't mention in your email please feel free to email me anytime! Thanks again! and I really hope you continue reading! :)

And THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE ELSE!!!

Mysterious Double, DBZGotenAnime, Carrothien, L'Ananda, angel_from_hell, and laura.


	5. All Secret Agents Play Capture the Flag

Chapter 5

All Secret Agents Play Capture the Flag

DivineAngel

________________________________________________________________________

Five Days Later

"HANDS UP TSUKIYONO!" Mr. Brine yelled, and he winced when Omi fell over with Yohji's punch.

"Yohji! Don't smack him so hard!" He yelled.

"I am not!" Yohji snapped, stopping his boxer shuffle to frown and throw his mouth guard to the floor before helping Omi back up. All despite the boxing gloves, Yohji was pretty talented inside those things.

"Come on OMI! HIT HIM ONE!" He yelled as Omi stumbled to his feet.

"TSUKIYONO! BLOCK DAMNT! HANDS UP! DON'T LET HIM GET A CLEAR SHOT AT YOUR HEAD!" Mr. Brine bellowed while he watched his two team mates circle each other a few times on the mats. They were in the last basement room, on their fourth hour of training. Boxing was today's highlight, and it was fun, and painful. "DAMNT BOY!" Mr. Brine yelled as Omi went over again with Yohji's first shot.

"Sorry Omi." Yohji smiled, pulling his head guard off and reaching down to help Omi's thin form back up.

"TSUKIYONO! GET OUT OF THAT RING!" Mr. Brine yelled pointing at Omi before throwing his thumb over his shoulder with all the umph real, live, personal trainers have in the movies. "HIT THE SHOWERS BOY! FUJIMIYA! GET IN THERE!"

"What!" Omi yelled spitting out his mouth guard, before ripping off his head guard with irritation. "That was a lucky shot! I can do it!" Omi protested.

"Tsukiyono don't make me tell you again. OUT OF THAT RING!" Mr. Brine ordered and Omi threw his head guard down with a small curse before stomping off towards the showers. "What did You JuST SAY TSUKIYONO!?" Mr. Brine snapped glancing over at his youngest member who was nursing a squint while stomping off.

"Nothing SIR!" Omi sneered back before disappearing into the tiled doorway. 

Mr. Brine grunt. "That's what I thought." The man muttered turning to Yohji and Aya who were circling each other in the ring. That only lasted a moment before Yohji was throwing punches and Aya was dogging well.

"WOO! AYA! WEAR HIM OUT! THEN GET HIM!" He cheered before laughing as Yohji stopped dead to give him a look and was walloped by Aya's right hook. "HAha! Better pay attention YohJI!" He laughed as the blonde stumbled back before throwing a few more blows at Aya and actually making a few.

"Fujimiya what are you doing!?" Mr. Brine yelled in with a step closer to the small ring when Aya started taking his head guard off.

"Can't see good with it on Sir!" Aya yelled back.

"PUT THAT BACK ON!" Mr. Brine yelled and he grinned as Yohji immediately ripped his off as well, and the two started circling better before fighting. "BOYS! I WANT THOSE HELMETS ON NOW!" 

"Hahah." He started laughing as Aya and Yohji ignored them. Mr. Brine's yelling going unacknowledged and making the man even more annoyed. "HAHAHA!" he laughed harder as Omi came out of the tiled doorway wearing a towel and a frown, before catching the fighting. Aya and Yohji were really going at it, occasionally falling to the floor and rolling around too.

"YEAH! GO AYA-KUN Get HIM FOR ME!" Omi ran right up to the ring next to him and yelled in. Ever since the entire underlining story to their training and education was reveled to them. Omi had started taking a soft Kun on the end of Aya's and Yohji's names. Even he got an occasional Ken-kun, which he didn't mind. In a way it was sweet, especially the way Omi pronounced it.

_______________________________________________________________________

"GET IN THERE!" 

He sighed, and Omi laughed slightly as Aya and Yohji came back from -the body shop- or so they were calling it. Frowning and cringing slightly from the branding they just took. "NoW! SIT DOWN SO YOUR TEAM MATES CAN FIX YOU!" 

"You can stand for me Yohji-kun." Omi stopped Yohji from having to sit immediately when the blonde came over to the large table, still bleeding like Aya. "Your lip looks horrible Yohji-kun."

"It feels horrible Omi." Yohji stated practically monotone and exhausted while flashing Omi's sympathetic expression a dull look. Watching the thin hands immediately grab some bandages and ice pack. Gently padding away the blood on Yohji's face, and applying the press to the blondes head as he studied the cut on Aya's forehead.

"This is really deep Aya." He frowned into the tight gash.

"That's because Yohji's a cheater." Aya spit, squinting up at him as he wiped some blood off Aya's face before looking over his bruised chest. 

"Omi I am going to sew up Aya's cut." He stated, and Omi gave him a short nod while continually dabbing Yohji's lip. He grunt, Omi made it seem like it was salon selectives around here, and the boy was applying the last perfect touch of make up.

"Do you want help Ken-kun?" Omi asked sweetly, and the question pulled him back to reality.

"No I got it." He answered with a sighed heavily before turning back to Aya who was casually laying still as he pulled out the utensils he would need, and started cleaning the cut.

"My ass is burning." Yohji stated the instant he ran the needle through Aya's skin and he grinned at the comment.

"Was a good fight though." Omi laughed gently moving to examine the bruise on Yohji's cheek.

"Omi get me an ice pack for my butt will you?" Yohji asked and he moved closer to the table as Omi walked around him and grabbed one while he carefully sewed Aya up. This was the exact same way he had sewn up the plastic baby doll he was given to practice on.

Mr. Brine finally came strolling in, overseeing all of they're patch ups while Yohji groaned a little. "Well Boys." Mr. Brine sighed, watching them all glance over with dull expressions. "As soon as your done getting patched up, your going to do some mental games. I think we're….quiet done with the physical stuff for…today." Mr. Brine nodded, tone of utter exhaustion and they all sprouted wide innocent grins. 

"Hurry up Ken." Aya said shifting a little and he nodded. Quickly finishing up and slapping a bandage to the cut before heading back to the body shop with everyone else. Looking at the funny white pipe outline of a six by nine stand up square. The middle of it had string stretched through so that portions of it were all white thread, and others were awkward shaped holes. 

"Ok now the obstacle here is for you boys to get through to the other side. You can use each hole only once, and once on the other side you can not come back. Plan carefully or else the last one left won't be able to get through, and if you touch the string at all while passing, your out. Everyone must start again. GO!"

They sighed taking a step back and looking at the holes. There were five. Two up towards the top, two kinda middle, and one definitely bottom. "This is easy." Omi said, growing a smile and they all turned and stared at the boy. Watching him take a step forward, and look at the ridiculous spider web contraption as though there were something really there. "We'll go through like this." Omi said, turning around to them with a smile. "Yohji-kun you go through this middle hole here, and -"

"-Wait!" Yohji yelled, quickly interrupting. "I can't fit through that Omi! Thanks for the compliment but…"

"Yes you can." Omi quickly reassured. "You have to go through first with your arms. Like your going to crawl, and then we'll help you through with your feet. If we move slowly we can get you through." Omi was quiet a moment as Yohji kept looking at the hole before just shrugging. "Ok, then if you guys put me through this top hole here, Yohji can get me on the other side. Ken-kun you go through this middle one here, and Aya-kun you crawl through the bottom." Omi explained pointing to each hole before turning back to them and smiling when he was done. Slowly, they all took another step back and cocked their heads a little. Really looking at the stupid thing and thinking this over before nodding. Omi's plan sounded like it would work.

"Good work Omi." He said with approval and Omi beamed with the complement as he walked by and started helping Yohji get ready to go through the first hole. "Yohji if you kick me I swear I'll drop you." He threatened as Yohji leaned his arms through the hole and rested them on the floor.

"Ken-kuun coome on." Omi's scolded and he sighed with the tone and resort to quietly helping to keep Yohji's legs elevated with Aya, no matter what comments popped into his mind. Yohji made it to the other side, and the blonde stood up with a grin before running his hand through his hair.

"Ok now give me Omi." Yohji directed, and they all looked up to the hole about the height of their heads, and not very big.

"Omi take off your shirt." Aya ordered.

"Why?" Omi gave Aya a scrunched-nose expression.

"Because it's too loose, it will hit the string." Aya stated a little annoyed he had to explain himself. Omi pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the floor before turning to him.

"You won't drop me right?" Omi asked a little nervously as he grabbed him with Aya and quickly scooped the boy up. Both he and Aya only gave Omi sly, dangerous grins in response before quickly hoisting the boy up to their shoulders while keeping him straight in their arms. Slowly Yohji got a grip on Omi's shoulders and then on his shoulder blades as they gently kept funneling Omi through. Mr. Brine came back in at this point and surveyed, nodding approvingly. "Am I going to fit?" Omi asked, when he was about half way through.

He watched Aya grin at the small question above their heads as Yohji's hands almost made it to the Omi's waist. "Yeah just stay straight Omi. Heads up." He watched the boy twitch for a moment as Yohji grabbed part of his butt to pull him through. "Keep your legs straight Omi, your doing fine." The thin legs stayed straight before dropping to the floor on the other side and sighing at them. Taking one of his shoulders as he started climbing through one of the middle holes like Yohji had, and finally Aya came through the bottom without much difficulty.

"Very Good Boys. You did that in six minutes." Mr. Brine nodded satisfied. "Impressive. I can see I need to give you something more stimulating." They all smiled and nodded. Watching Mr. Brine shove the pipe outline over and start snapping and re-snapping it until it was more like one by twenty. Like a path from one side of the room to the other made of stings and holes.

"Are we playing hop scotch sir?" Yohji asked with a grin.

"Very funny Kudou." Mr. Brine gave them a smile as he pointed to the pipes that ran along the ceiling. They were painted white too, and weren't plumbing but more equipment. They watched Mr. Brine walk to one side of the room and gently lower the portion of the ceiling where they were so if they jumped slightly they could touch the pipes. "The object of this is. Go from one side of the room to the other. You can touch the pipes and use them, and you can only step in the holes, and two of you must be connected to one at a time. By this I mean, if Fujimiya has his foot in a hole, someone else must also have a foot in that hole in order for Fujimiya to move. Someone must always be touching a spot that wants to be used, if you want to keep it. The minute someone takes their foot from that hole, it's lost. You can no longer step there. Now. GO!" Mr. Brine yelled, clasping his hands and stepping back as though anxious to see what they'd do now that his instructions were administered.

"Alright Omi." Yohji grinned shoving the thin boy forward and Omi stumbled ahead looking at the path.

"Um…we just have to work like a chain." The blue eyes turned around to them." Just go out on after each other, and then the last person, will work through the rest, until they re-link at the top. That's how we move." Omi explained before patiently waiting for a comment, like it had with the last obstacle.

"He's like my own personal cheat sheet." Yohji exclaimed extending a hand towards the smiling blue eyes in front of the path. "So Omi what order do we go in?"

"Doesn't matter. Who wants to go first I guess?" Omi shrugged.

"I'll go then." Yohji ran a hand through his hair and stepped into one of the holes so his body was sideways, profile towards them. 

"Now put your foot in the next hole." Omi pointed to the hole about three feet ahead of Yohji and the blonde made a face.

"That's pretty far away squirt. Why don't you do it." Yohji shot.

"I can't you have to touch it first." Omi frowned at the childish comment.

Yohji sighed before quickly shifting so his legs were spread one in each hole. "I'll go next." He gently stepped into the same hole as Yohji, and then quickly put his foot in the next. "What…Omi?"

"Now bring both your feet in the second hole Ken. Then just step to the next." He grabbed Yohji's shoulders for balance, grinning at the kiss the blonde sent him as he shift his weight so he was standing in the second hole down. Shifting his weight into the next, and Aya stepped into hole by Yohji. "Aya-kun!" Omi snapped, almost whining. "You guys always make me go last!" He grinned at Omi's comment, thinking about how very true that was as Aya started moving through and then past them, before Omi stepped in. 

"Hi Omi." Yohji grinned at the blue eyes that hung onto his chest for support while stepping around. Ignoring the comment, and making the blonde's grin widen as Omi moved along until the boy was up by him, and then continued. "Do I come up now?" Yohji asked casually, leaning forward a little to see them. 

"YES!" they all yelled, and Yohji made a face, before stepping down Aya, then him and past Omi, and stopping. 

"Guys, I can't reach this next hole, its too far away." Yohji stated calmly, looking down at the hole it was supposed to step in. 

"WHAT!?" He growled his yell, trying to lean forward and see without falling.

"I really can't reach that Ken." Yohji looked back with his yell, "Sorry, but my legs don't part that far." Yohji spit, frowning at him. This obstacle was proving to be less fun than the other. It was hard to stand still, so they wouldn't fall, and annoying to travel this way. Already his legs were tired.

"Use the pipes." Aya suggested, and they all looked up. -Oh yeah the pipes.- He watched Yohji jump up and grab them, going down a few like monkey bars before dropping into one of the bigger holes. Aya started past him the moment Yohji landed, and he lost his balance for just a moment. Everyone was watching, and everyone sent him a wide-eyed don't fall look before calming as Aya moved ahead and went down the plumbing.

He made it down the monkey bars easily as well, and dropped ahead of Aya with a sigh. "Uh-oh." Omi muttered from behind them, and he tried to lean around Aya and see what the uh-oh was for, but both Yohji and Aya were in the way.

He couldn't see. "You have got to be kidding me." Yohji suddenly groaned.

"What do I do!?" Omi called up to them, and he frowned.

"What's the problem!?" He called around Aya, who like him, couldn't see past Yohji.

"Omi can't reach the bars." The blonde turned towards them, and when it did, they saw the thin boy jump up and miss by a few inches. "How's he going to get across?"

"Ahhh." He watched Aya sigh, looking up at the bars with him and thinking. "We're stuck here Yohji. If we move, you loose the way out. SO…"

"Yohji-kun! Come back and get me please!" he grinned at the slight yell, and Yohji's -hold on- "Yohji-kun! If you come back and help me reach, then we can go all the way over to Aya, and get back in the holes." He watched Yohji turn around and look at Omi, before down at where they stood. The kid was right.

"Ok." Yohji said and he grinned as the blonde jumped up to the pipes, and started back towards Omi. Dropping into the hole the boy stood in, and lifting him up to the bars. "Now go!" Yohji laughed smacking Omi's butt as the boy started shimming towards them immediately. Blue eyes looking up and focusing so they wouldn't fall, kicking to each side slightly all the way over to Aya before stopping and looking down at the small hole there.

Aya followed Omi's gaze and did the same before looking back up at Omi with a calm, but annoyed expression. "You can't drop into that without falling can you." Aya sighed.

"I don't think so Aya-kun." Omi muttered softly and Aya only nodded slightly before shifting to the side. "Go around me and get on my back Omi." Aya directed, and Omi instantly made a face. "If you don't, how else will get down?"

"Come on GUYS!" They looked at Yohji who was standing in the hole behind their gap bored. "Do what ever your doing, the minutes are ticking by!" Omi started shifting, swinging down the bars slightly until he was behind Aya. "What the hell are you guys doing!?" they all ignored Yohji as he reached out and steadied Omi's hips before catching some of the weight as the boy wrapped his legs around Aya's waist and leg go. Falling onto the red head who wobbled slightly with the incoming weight before standing back up. The second Omi was on Aya's back, Yohji broke down. "HAhAHAHA!" 

"SHUT UP YOHJI!" He growled at the laughing blonde that started coming towards them. Stopping at Aya's hole, dropping into it and moving up past him and getting out. Aya slowly moving around him, balancing Omi too. Omi's hands stayed up to the bars, trying to hold some weight before getting out. Then he followed.

"Hahah." They all turned to Mr. Brine's chuckle as Omi slid off Aya's back and he caught his breath. "HAHAHAH! YOU STUPID BOYS! HAhAH!"

"Hey shut up! We made it through!" He yelled pointing at the long path they had traveled.

"Yes I can see that Hidaka." Mr. Brine chuckled. "What I find funny is that you boys could have just used the MONKEY BARs THE ENTIRE WAY! THE HOLES WERE A DISTRACTION! HAHAHAHAH!" He turned around and looked at the long path with a groan. Aya looked annoyed, but Yohji seemed to think this was funny too. "ALRIGHT! Now this last one is fun." Mr. Brine grinned walking over to a projector built in the wall and flicking it on, tone as thought the last obstacle couldn't be further in the past.

"Wow." He grinned as soon as the lights were shut off. The projector created a number of items hanging from the ceiling, and on the floor. As though the room were cluttered with things. 

"Wow nothing Hidaka." Mr. Brine began. "These projections hurt. If you touch them, they'll shock you with electricity. This is a trust exercise. Get into pairs. Kudou and Tsukiyono, Hidaka and Fujimiya. Tsukiyono since you got carried though the last exercise your up in the maze first with…Fujimiya." He watched Omi make a face with the point he was carried before stepping forward. "Now Tsukiyono and Fujimiya will go through this maze BLINDFOLDED! They are relying ON YOU! TO STEER THEM CLEAR OF ELECTRICITY! CaUSE IT HURTS! HAHAH! You have to give them step by step directions. To walk them to the other side of the room, and your mess ups hurt your team. NOW GO!" He caught the blindfolds tossed at him, handed one to Yohji and sighed at Aya's look.

"Don't worry I'll do a good job Aya." He smiled at the skeptical face that frowned for a moment before giving him a soft smile and turning around so he could tie the blind fold on. Once blindfolded, he focused on carefully guiding Aya up to the projected doorway and scanning the projections to hopefully come up with some good directions. "Ok Aya you want to…walk heel to toe and take...three steps in." He watched Aya slowly move three steps forward, stopping inches from a hanging rubber chicken. "Ok now…there's something hanging right in front of you Aya, so gently take a side step to your right." 

"Ow!" Aya jumped as it was shocked with a projected rock. "Ken!"

"Sorry! I meant your left!" He quickly apologized and Yohji laughed as he slapped himself in the head while Aya took two cautious side steps to the left and stopped. "Ok now take five steps forward."

"Are you sure this time Ken?" Aya sounded annoyed.

"Yeah, I am sure. Go. Five steps forward, then one side step to your left and stop there for me. Yohji you can go." He stepped back from the doorway, watching Yohji lead Omi over and stop.

"Ok Omi. Now you know if I mess up I am sorry right?" Yohji smiled and Omi's face tightened with the departure phrase.

"Yohji-kuun." The boy whined slightly as he was slapped in the back and left standing there.

"Ok Omi take a step in." Yohji directed.

"How big Yohji-kun?" Omi asked.

"I don't know...How big do you normally step?" Yohji shrugged, lazily running a hand through his hair

"I don't Know! Normal size!" Omi shot frustrated.

"I don't think you qualify as normal size Omi." Yohji frowned thoughtfully, but Omi grit his teeth annoyed.

"Ok Aya!" he walked along side the projection until he was up next to Aya. "Alright now take a slow step forward, and one to your right." He watched Aya follow his directions perfectly. Ignoring Omi's loud -Ow! Yohji-kun!- from behind them as he walked into the rubber chicken. "Then three steps forward, one to your left and then keep going forward to the door."

"Are you sure Ken?" Aya asked, turning towards the sound of his voice, even though there was no possible way Aya could see him.

"Do you trust me Aya?" He smiled at the blindfolded red head that stood still for a moment before nodding and slowly walking forward.

"OW!" He turned around as Omi jumped again to one of Yohji's apologies. "Yohji-kun can't you…Get help from someone! Ken-kun!?"

"Ok Omi." He watched the blindfolded head instantly turn towards his voice. "Yohji come here." He watched the blonde reluctantly come to him, and without argument since he had lead his team member into every object so far. "Have him walk toe to heal, so you know exactly how much distance he covers."

"He'll fall Ken. He's not coordinated enough for that." Yohji snort.

"Ah! I can hear you guys! I am blindfolded! Not deaf!" Omi shot insulted and exasperated.

"Sorry." He threw an apology to the frustrated frown standing still, next to a projected mini beach ball. "Omi do you think your coordinated enough to walk toe to heel?" He asked.

"Ah…" Omi looked more than skeptical with the idea. "Well maybe a…well..Do-do you guys think I can?"

He saw Yohji's face fall to a -Oh please- expression that started answer before he elbowed him.. "Of course!" He quickly answered. "Of course we think you can…we just…wanted to know…if *you* think it's a good idea." Omi was still for a moment before reluctantly nodding. "Ok then…Yohji tell him to take a slow step to the left.

"OMI!" Yohji yelled in. "It's Yohji.".

"I know." Omi scowled through grit teeth.

"Ok, take one step to the left for me." Yohji directed and they both watched the thin form hesitate before cautiously start moving to the left. Expecting to be shocked as Aya came up to him. Completed with the maze. "Ok now…Ken?"

"Ok now tell him to go five steps forward….I think this way is quicker then the way I sent you Aya." He said to the red head whom shrugged. Aya wasn't shocked, so he didn't care. 

"Five steps forward Omi!" They watched Omi's foot slowly pick up before stopping.

"Did Ken say that Yohji-kun!?" Omi called over, and the boy sounded worried.

"Hey Yohji's your partner not me, Omi. Your going to have to trust him." He called back nodding at Omi's blindfolded face which looked upset with his answer, but Yohji gave him a strong -thank you- smile. 

"Can I just stop guys?" Omi suddenly asked, and they watched the thin fingers move up to their blindfold and pause. "Can I just come out?"

"No!" Yohji yelled immediately. "Now! Five steps forward before I tan you myself!" He backed up as Yohji pushed him to the side and yelled. "GO Omi! RIGHT NOW! FIVE STEPS FORWARD!" He watched Omi carefully take a step forward, before slowly continuing. "NOW!" he waited to see if Yohji would ask for directions, but instead the blonde looked at the maze for a moment. "Take a step to your left." Omi was motionless. "NOW!" Omi quickly moved to the left. "Two steps forward! One to your right!" He smiled softly as Omi quickly moved to Yohji's yelling before stopping when the directions wore out. "NOW! Five forward, one to your left and your out!" 

"Really!?" Omi asked excited.

"Do I sound like I am lying!?" Yohji snapped and Omi smiled, before cautiously taking the five steps forward, and one to the left. Hesitatingly reaching forward to test if there was something in front of him, before jumping as Yohji grabbed his hand and yanked him out. "Surprise!" Yohji grinned into Omi's face as he ripped the blindfold off the startled blue eyes before swatting the boy in the back.

Omi mustered a smile, and shaky exhale before turning around and looking at the maze and then the red welts around his legs where he had been zapped six times.

"GOOD!" Mr. Brine exclaimed also grinning. "Tsukiyono I was this close from turning this thing off and giving you a branding you wouldn't soon forget for asking to come out! If I EVER HEAR THAT AGAIN! YOU CAN BET IT WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU EVEN *THINK* ABOUT ASKING! IS THAT CLEAR!?"

"Yes Sir!" Omi was wide eyed. Quickly nodding to Mr. Brine's loud voice that shot directions into his face before dropping his eyes to the floor when the man backed up.

"Alright. Now I have a surprise for you. Go Get in the CAR! We have more training to do! WE'll do all body today! All mind tomorrow! AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT IT! WHAT DO WE SAY!?"

They all nodded immediately. "YES SIR!"

_______________________________________________________________________

"StaP ON YOUR HARNESSES! STRAP EM ON! FASTER FASTER! BOYS!" He struggled with all the belts and funny do-hickies on the thing that was supposed to go around his waist. Damnt! It looked like a bunch of clasps on a belt, that was it! "HIDAKA! WHAT ARE WE DOING!?" Mr. Brine yelled.

"I am really confused sir!" He yelled back shaking his head while pulling his belt from his waist and turning it around, before jumping as Aya took it from him.

"Wrap this around your waist like this. This part between your legs. These around your thighs, and do up all the clasps." Aya directed and he nodded, taking the belt back, and struggling to get it on without dropping it. Glancing up at Aya who was finished, put on part of Omi's and Omi was doing up the back of Yohji's. He grabbed his last clasp and snapped it tightly together .

"OK! NOW! CHECK EACH OTHERS BELTS! BECAUSE YOUR ALL GOING TO BE CLIMBING WAY UP THERE!" They all looked up with Mr. Brine's finger to the ceiling of the massive warehouse there were in. It was another building their organization owned Mr. Brine said. The ceiling was made of beams and scaffolding and the walls were made of all types of obstacles. "BY THE TIME WE LEAVE! EACH ONE OF YOU WILL HAVE TOUCHED THE CEILING!" He felt his mouth drop open. NO. No No No. He shook his head, glancing around him, Omi and Yohji were still staring up at the ceiling mouths open, and Aya was messing with his belt. "CHECK YOUR BELTS!" Mr. Brine ordered and Aya grabbed the front of his belt and started looking over his clasps.

"Ken make this tighter." He gave a shaky nod and gently started to tighten up his belt while Aya inspected Omi's and Yohji's.

"THIS IS THE GAME!" He jumped as Mr. Brine pulled a latch in the wall and four ropes and beaners came down. "YOu All ATTACH TO THESE LINES! Your objective is to GET UP THIS WALL AND ONTO THE CEILING IN TEN MINUTES! Then, CAPTURE THE FLAG IN THE MIDDLE WITHOUT GETTING CAUGHT BY THE SEARCH LIGHTS!" Mr. Brine flicked on one of the huge search lights, and they all watched it start randomly moving. "If the light catches you YOUR DEAD! You can no longer help your team! If Your UP THERE FOR LONGER THAN TWENTY MINUTES YOUR LINES WILL CUT OUT IN THE TIME ORDER YOU START! AND THIS IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN!" Mr. Brine grinned at them, pulling a small remote from his pocket and pressing the only button on it. In a spit second the beaners on their ropes opened, and the ropes sucked back up to the ceiling while a large mat started inflating on the ground. "That means game over." Mr. Brine informed.

"NO WAY!" He screamed, and Yohji was shaking his head too. "You can't take our safety lines away!" He was suddenly more than panicked.

"YeS I CAN!" Mr. Brine screamed back. "I CAN AND I WILL HIDAKA! YOU WANT TO BE UP THERE FOR TWENTY MINUTES DRAGGING YOUR FEET! THEN YOU'LL FALL! ONTO A MAT INSTEAD." Mr. Brine yelled before grinning at his pale expression. "It won't kill you." Mr. Brine said calmly, as he felt his hands start to get clamy, followed by a light headed, nauseous sense that only increased when Mr. Brine chuckled. "Your looking PALE HIDAKA!" the man laughed and he nodded, he could feel the missing color from his face, and his heart was starting to race in his chest.

"I don't…like heights." He mustered. 

"I don't like heights either!" Yohji shot in. "I mean they're ok." The blonde shrugged "But there's nothing I love about being some fifty feet up without a wire! Don't you have something to say Aya!? Omi!?" Yohji yelled turning to the two silent boys.

He watched Omi look up to the ceiling slowly when Yohji yelled his name. "…I want to do it." Omi finally said thoughtfully.

"OH GOD!" Yohji just threw his hands up with the answer. "Thanks Omi! Remind me to never support you again." Yohji groaned but Omi just rolled his eyes, and stood there in the black spandex shirt and looser black shorts like the rest of them. Omi seemed to be find with this idea. What a nut.

"WHEN YOUR DONE BOYS!" Mr. Brine continued. "A cart will be hulled up to get you. That's it right there." They all turned to the small open elevator that would be directed up to the ceiling. "But that's not until the game is over . …Alright. Fujimiya, and Tsukiyono looks like your going to have to take the lead in this one. But KUDOU AND HIDAKA GET THE HELL UP THERE ANYWAY!" Mr. Brine ordered swinging a beaner to him and he caught it.. Attaching it to his belt and checking it as many times as he could ashe started towards the wall they were to climb they had to climb.

First they went up a latter, that would be pulled away. It was a rock wall for ten feet up, then scaffolding and tunneling they needed to fit through until they reached the top. "Now I know the tunneling looks unsafe boys, but don't hold yourself back." Mr. Brine informed reassuringly. "No matter what you climb through, the minute you start falling, the machines start reeling up the slack. There is NO WaY YOU CAN DIE HAHAAHAH! NOW GET CLIMBING!" Mr. Brine boomed slapping one of the metal drums containing rope with his cane and making him jump, and Aya walk a bit faster. They all started up the latter, and his limbs were already shaking. Omi first, starting the first buzzer and separating the timer at a minute apart. Then Aya, him and Yohji. That means their lines would snap out Omi, Aya, him, Yohji.

"This is so insane! I want you all to remember me saying this!" Yohji yelled.

He smiled at the group "Yes Yohji." That was sighed back at the groaning blonde. "Ok." He grabbed one of the rocks in the wall with his gloved hands and started pulling himself up. This wasn't so bad.

"You ok Ken!?" He nodded as Omi called down to him. "You too Yohji-kun!?"

"Omi! I can't believe you want to do this! Your insane." Yohji yelled and he heard the boy laugh from above them on the rocks. He wasn't exactly sure where from, it was hard to pull his neck back far enough to see and he jumped as the lights dimmed until it was even harder. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Yohji screamed and the blonde took the words right out of his mouth.

"It's ALRIGHT BOYS! I JUST WANTEd TO GET YOU INTO THE UNDER COVER FEEL! HAAHAHAH!" Mr. Brine called up to them and he heard Yohji choke a sound as the search lights ran over them. Lighting up the rocks as he kept climbing until his hand couldn't find a rock. All he could see was the wall smack in front of his face, the rocks he held and nothing more. Above him he could hear Aya and Omi moving around as his hand ran blindly in search for as long as he could hold his weight on only one.

"I am stuck! I can't find a rock!" He finally called out. "Ah!" He jumped as something grabbed his ankle.

"Sorry Ken." Yohji said grinning under him in the dark. "You are so fit and buff, I thought you were a rock for a second." Yohji laughed.

"Your stuck!? Ken-kun!?" Omi asked, yelling down to him. There was the kun again, he was beginning to notice it was only tacked to his name during emotional times. 

  
"Yeah I can't find a rock to grab! Yohji." he growled as Yohji grabbed part of his leg this time. The blonde was climbing up around him. "Yohji I can't find a rock."

"Wait for me to geeet theeeerrree." Yohji sung back climbing around him before stopping along side searching around for a rock. "Your right Ken, there aren't any rocks. Here's the plan." He frowned. "I'll go ahead of you, and pull you up with me. You can use my arm as the rock." Yohji suggested with a smile.

"Aaa geeez." He groaned some protest, but Yohji just started climbing.

"Yohji-kun! Ken-kun! Aya-kun and I reached the tunnels! Do you want us to wait!?" He glanced up into the dim light and black shadows above him when he heard Omi's voice. Yohji's body was still scuffing noises into the wall around him climbing up, and he could really still only see the boring ass wall in front of him. This was annoying, and freaky, and totally messsed up! Climb around fifty feet up without a wire!? These people were insane!

"No go ahead Omi! We'll catch up!" Yohji answered calmly, before reaching down and offering a hand which he took. "Coome ooon Keeen." Yohji strained pulling him up before sighing heavily as he grabbed some rocks and took of his own weight. The two of them were climbing slowly, Yohji helping him out as he kept getting stuck and him offering company until they reached the tunnels. "Geez it's hard to see." Yohji grumbled when they got there.

"Yeah." He nodded, watching Yohji stop and sit down on a piece of metal as he climbed off the rock portion and drug himself to the blonde. Yohji started messing with his harness and helmet and in the jumble he noticed something small on the red hat. "Yohji…what's?…don't move." He said grabbing part of it. There was a little green light glowing on a portion of the helmet.

"Ken!" Yohji jumped and grabbed him when he pushed the glowing dot and a black something come down in front of the blonde eyes. Like two quarter sized circles which opened and let out a soft green color. "Ken…Your a genius!?" Yohji grinned immediately. "I can see everything!"

"Really?" He reached up to his helmet and started feeling around. Jumping as he pressed the button and the eyepiece snapped down in front of him too. Opening up so he could see everything in a soft green light. "Cool night vision."

"Who's not a secret agent now?" Yohji asked giving him a sly grin before standing up. "HEY OMI! AYA!" There was a pause before a stained -what Yohji-kun!- came at them from the darkness. "DID YOU GUYS WANT TO BE SECRET AGENTS OR WHAT?!" He grinned standing up next to Yohji and looking around at the room.

"Shut up Yohji!" Aya yelled, and they could hear his frown. "You both better be climbing!"

"Yeah! I want to be a secret agent!" Omi's yell had a smile in it.

"THEN CHECK OUT YOUR HELMETS! THERE'S NIGHT VISION GOGGLES ATTACHED TO THEM!?" Yohji yelled.

"Really?" Omi sounded excited. "WHERE!?"

"A GREEN BUTTON BY THE SIDE OF YOUR RIGHT EYE!" He nodded at Yohji who was smiling through the pause of silence.

Not a sound in the dark room before the happy. "Awesome Yohji-KUN! I CAN SEE EVERYTHING NOW!" Omi suddenly exclaimed and he grinned. "Hey." They both glanced back up with Omi's soft mutter because there was a frown in the tone. "YOU GUYS ARE WAY BEHIND! I CAN SEE YOU FROM WHERE I AM!"

"WELL WHERE ARE YOU!" He asked.

"ON THE CEILING!" He growled, and Yohji let out a heavy sigh before ducking into one of the tunnels. 

"He saw us both idiot." He grinned at the blonde whom simply stuck his tongue at him, before climbing up the tube. Slipping once and almost knocking him over. "OMI! HOW FAR DO WE HAVE TO GO!"

"PRETTY FAR GUYS! HURRY UP! AYA-KUN AND I ARE GONNA GO FOR THE FLAG!"

"Can you believe this Ken." Yohji gave him a nudge and he nodded. "They're practically ditching us."

"Well as long as we get the flag." He muttered miserably, but Yohji nodded . -BEEP- He jumped at the loud almost fog horn buzzer that suddenly went off. "What was that!?"

"FUJIMIYA! YOUR DEAD!" Mr. Brine's voice suddenly broadcasted over the loud speaker, and he heard Omi scream something before all the lights snapped on.

"Hurry up Yohji!" He shoved the blonde in front of him, as they both scrambled out of the tunnels. He could see the scaffolding of the ceiling some ten feet up, and about twenty feet out in it was Aya and Omi. Aya's harness had snapped away, and it apparently startled Omi, because the thin boy was hugging a piece of metal as he struggled to get his night vision off. He had gotten his off but Yohji was still fumbling. "Ahh." He chocked was he saw how high he was. All at once his muscles responded, clamping down on him so they hurt and he stumbled back and into Yohji immediately.

"Hey! Ken!" The blonde slipped, sliding back into the tunnel and falling until he got a grip on the plastic. Yohji's right hand was still fum bling with the night vision as the blonde held on for dear life, before the goggles snapped away and Yohij's green eyes were glaring at his back. "KEN!" Yohji yelled, strainging to pull himself up. "Give meeee a haaaand!" Yohji called.

"BOYS YOU HAVE NINE MINUTES UNTIL YOUR LINES CUT OFF!" Mr. Brine's voice broadcasted.

"KEN!" Yohji screamed for him, but he couldn't even turn to look. His heart was racing, and he clamped his hands down on the small piece of scaffolding near him, sinking to the floor. 

Too high. He was too high.

"KEN! COME ON!" He shook his head, closing his eyes as he heard Yohji dragging himself up the tunnel. A gloved hand finally appearing at the top and struggling to grab something before straining to pull upward. "Keeeeen. Heeeelp me. Cooome oooon." Yohji's blonde hair was slowly immerging. The blonde's stressed expression panting hard as his chest came up and then collapsed. Yohji's upper body weight would sustain him at this point, and the green eyes slowly turned to him with concern for his sweat streaked face, and paled expression. "Ken." Yohji grabbed his knee, crawling out and to him. "We're not that high. Listen to me. We're not that high, come on. We need to help Omi now." He shook his head, squeezing the metal harder.

"I NEED HELP YOHJI-KUN! Ken-KUN!" He watched Yohji turn around and stand up. Omi was still trying to get to the flag, and he frowned. The boy really didn't seem to mind the height, he was running through the scaffolding as if it was a foot from the ground. Jumping like an animal, and landing like one too. Not only that, but Omi looked like he was having fun. "I WON'T BE ABLE TO REACH THE FLAG ON MY OWN!"

"Ken!" Yohji spun back around to him, yanking on his arms but he refused to let go. He was vaguely aware of Yohji threatening him with something but, all he could see was his vision of the floor way, way beneath him over and over again. He jammed his eyes tighter, and pulled himself closer to the metal until Yohji gave up on him. Swearing and growling while starting his climb. "Relax Ken, we'll come back for you if we have time." Yohji pant scrambling up to the ceiling where Aya was waiting, no longer allowed to move, and now risking the fall if he did. "Omi I am right behind you! GO for the flag!" Yohji yelled.

"OUR TIMES ALMOST OUT YOHJI-KUN!" He could see Omi in the scaffolding by the flag, but the boy couldn't reach it. The flag hung from the very ceiling separated from all scaffolding by maybe five feet of empty space and nothing under it. Still, Omi made an attempt to reach for it from all angles before yelling at Yohji to hurry. Even from where he was he could see that Yohji wasn't going to make it in time.

"FOUR MINUTES BOYS!" Mr. Brine's booming voice informed.

Yohji was moving faster, racing through the beams with shaky, low to the ground movements as he tried to get to Omi. Aya remained sitting still, watching with adrenaline pumping through his body before spotting him. "KEN! GET UP! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Aya yelled at him.

"HURRY UP YOHJI-KUN!"

"THREE MINUTES BOYS!"

"YOHJI-KUN! CAN YOU MAKE IT TO ME IN THREE MINUTES!? I REALLY WANT TO WIN!" Omi yelled.

"YEAH! I'LL JUST MAKE IT!" Yohji pant

"OK! THEN MAKE SURE YOU PULL ME UP YOHJI-KUN!"

"Omi." His eyes widened as he watched the boy back up a little, before running for the flag. "OMI NOOO!" He screamed, watching the boy in slow motion jump from the ledge and stretch for the flag. Omi's lithe body just grasping it before staring his fall with a loud -BEEP- from the machine and Omi's line started reeling.

"AHHHHH!" Omi screamed falling towards the floor as the machine ripped the slack away stopping the boy dead ten feet down with a heavy jerk. Omi whom was falling a bit sideway was quickly ripped around so he hung head first with the hard jolt. "PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP SOMEOOONE! PUUULLL ME UP!" Omi screamed frantically and he froze. His body as tight as he could ever imagine it being while he watched Omi swing some forty feet up in the air holding the small orange flag and screaming for help. From where he was Omi's body looked like a small stretched doll. Omi had his legs tightly wrapped around the rope, but his arms were having a hard time hanging onto the harness. They kept slipping above his head and instinctively flailing for something to grab. It looked terrible to him, he could only imagine Omi's distressed features, had he been close enough to see them. "YOOOHJI-KUUUUN! HURRRY UPPPP!" Omi cried.

"ONE MINUTE BOYS!" Mr. Brine yelled over the speakers.

"I AM GOING TO FALLL!" He heard Omi's scream, blue eyes staring down at the mat way under it. "HELP! I AM GOING TO FALL!"

"Damnt." He struggled to get up, his legs shaking heavily under him as he locked his eyes with Omi's body. He was only forty feet up. Omi was the same height as him, out twenty feet.

"KEN DO SOMETHING! He'LL FALL!" Yohji screamed violently, tripping into the scaffolding to avoid a passing search light. He took a deep breath.

"I am not that high up, I am not *that* high up." He told himself. Really he hated it, the height made him freak out! Made him sick! Made him Dizzy! And paranoid! And scared! But-but he couldn't just let Omi fall. That was absurd. No matter what Mr. Brine said it looked like Omi would Die!

Taking a good squeeze on his harness, and a step he started running straight for the edge like he had seen Omi do. "OMI! LOOK OUT!" He screamed, and Omi's body flailed for a moment to look towards him. Blue eyes locking with his the moment he jumped from the edge. Blasting the loud beep as his line started reeling. The fall immediately starting, just a five foot drop and his jump was propelling him forward fast. 

"KEN-KUN!" He watched Omi's eyes close and brace as he neared, before they smacked together. His velocity shoved Omi away, and a loud beep sounded, unclipping the boy.

"AHHH!" Omi screamed, and in one swooping movement he swung his arm outward and grabbed at the boy. Balling his hand into whatever cloth he could get his fingers into as Omi fell. His fingers and fist clamped down, and the sudden violent jerk of Omi's weight being added entirely to his arms, flung him upside down in the same position Omi had been hanging in. His legs immediately wrapped around the rope and he hung onto whatever was in his hands for dear life. "AHHH! KEN! KEEEN!" Omi screamed frantically clawing up to him. The boy's hands balling into his clothes and he felt his rope jerk now that Yohji reached it. "KEEEN! DON'T LET ME GO! DON'T LET ME FALL! KEN!"

"OMI! I GOT YOU!" He screamed down to the crying blue eyes desperately hanging onto his shirt. The top of Omi's sleeves was all he held. "Now. Pull yourself UP WITH YOUR ARMS. PULL YOURSELF UP TO ME! YOU Can CLICK TO my BUCKLE! YOHJI! PULL US UP! WE ONLY HAVE ONE MINUTE! Omi reached upward, but slipped lower when Yohji jerked the rope up as he pulled. His tight grasp lost part of Omi's clothes and a good two inches on the boy because of it.

"AHH! I CAN'T! I CAN'T!" Omi screamed wildly when he felt the slip.

"DO IT!" He screamed, at the thin fingers shaking and clawing at his shirt. Straining to reach his buckle, and the light arms started vibrating while they pulled themselves up. Straining, as they kept jerking each time Yohji pulled. "Come ON Omi." He whispered but Omi's eres were jammed shut as he slowly edged himself up before grabbing his buckle. "COME ON YOHJI!" He screamed upward, feeling Omi's other hand make it to his buckle. AH! That was crushing his nuts! "AHOEW! OK, Omi! Your crushing me! Hurry and Step into my hand!" He grabbed the thin sneaker down by his head. Omi moved it slightly, before pressing into his palm, and he groaned a sigh. God the kid was heavy like this. Getting higher on him, until Omi just reached his waist, and most of the pressure on his buckle disappeared as Omi struggled to pull their beaners together and connect them with the distance. "Come on. COME ON YOHJI!" They probably had thirty seconds. Any second they were just going to fall. He could hear Yohji straining with their weight, so they must be getting closer.

"I got it!" Omi sighed hard as he heard a click, and sudden weight evenly distributed on all of his waist. "Ken!" Omi let go of his harness the second the beaners clicked and the loss of support sent the kid swinging upside down immediately. Omi's face swung directly in front of his, and before he could say anything the boy's thin arms were wrapped around him. Shaking from the fall.

"WE're going up. Don't worry we're going up." He sighed hard, grabbing back. God it felt good to have something to put his hands on. They were just openly shaking with the altitude, and neither one of them could really get a grip on their own harnesses never mind the rope.

"Give me your!-Nevermind." Yohji yelled before reaching down to them. A strong hand clamped onto their beaners and pulled them up untill his hip was against the ceiling. Yohji groaned a little, and Omi's weight suddenly started disappearing as Yohji reached his other arm down and started ripping the boy up and off him as fast as he could. -BEEP-

"AHH!" He screamed as he suddenly un-clicked and fell.

"I GOT YOU!" Yohji grabbed him before he even registered the guy spoke. Before he even registered the guy moved, there were those kind green eyes leaning over the side of the scaffolding with grit teeth, hanging onto his arm, before Omi appeared. Grabbing at him and helping to pull his hanging form back up. "Ah son of a bitch. " Yohji was panting when he collapsed into the metal. His body shaking with Omi like a small animal way off the ground. "Didn't I tell you this would be insane? DIDN'T I!?" Yohji screamed up to the ceiling, his voice echoing as they heard the cart from below start up to them. "Next time (pant) when I say something is insane (pant pant) oh my god! When I say something is insane!-" Yohji yelled.

"-We'll listen Yohji-kun! I am definitely going to listen." Omi interrupted nodding at the panting blonde while attaching to his arm and looking at the cart that pulled up to them with uncertainty. He couldn't blame the kid though, after falling like that. He was eyeing the cart too, but Yohji on the other hand, neither noticed nor cared. The blond got up with one last disgusted groan, grabbed Omi by the shirt, and his arm next and drug them both in. Yohji was ready to go, and apparently, unwilling to leave either one of them behind.

"BOYS!" Mr. Brine was grinning ear to ear when they got down. Stumbling out of the cart slowly and fumbling into line. "I am SO PROUD! Your the FIRST TEAM TO ACTUALLY MAKE THe FLAG! So.." there was a pause, as Mr. Brine trailed and glanced around. "Where's the flag?"

They all turned to Omi, whom was pale and seemingly disconnected as he politely turn his hips to the side and pulled the flag from his pants. "Hahaha." Yohji started laughing as Omi's thin hand extended it forward before dropping to his knees and puking.

"HAHAH!" Mr. Brine swiped the flag from Omi's shaky hand laughing. "EXCELLENT WORK TSUKIYONO! YOU'VE TURNED OVER A NEW LEAF MY BOY!" Mr. Brine exclaimed as he dropped to Omi's side and gently pat the thin gagging back as one of Omi's hands gave Mr. Brine a shaky thumbs up. "HAHAHAH!" Mr. Brine laughed thrilled with all of them. "AND He'S STILL GOING! Haha YOUR ENTIRE GROUP HAS EARNED FIVE FREE HOURS THIS SATURDAY THANKS TO TSUKIYONO'S INSANE LOGIC, YOUR MUSCLES KUDOU, and Hidaka that stunt you pulled in the end…unprecedented. I am so pleased with all of you." Mr. Brine beamed, Aya frowned annoyed he had died, and Omi shakily stood back up. "Now WE'LL GET SOME ICE PACKS FOR YOUR NUTS! ICE CREAM FOR YOUR FACES, and THEN IT'S HOME! FOR WEAPONS InTRODUCTIONS!"

"Yessss." Yohji hissed with a fast solute that made him smile…Aya imitated slightly. 

"NOW GO! CHANGE! CLEAN UP! AND TSUKIYONO YOU PUKE ON MY FLOOR ONE MORE TIME! AND I'll RUB YOUR FACE IN IT!" Mr. Brine yelled before laughing.

"Yee-es s-sir." Omi gave a fast shaky nod, and followed them. Dragging his feet with the ill feeling in his stomach. Yohji was rubbing his arms, he felt like crap, and Aya was pouting.

_______________________________________________________________________

OH! Your review are sooo sweet! *Blushes* I can't believe how many nice things people have said to me-thank goodness too cause I seriously need to the ego buster when I pop one of these chapters on! It makes me so nervous, lol! New chapter coming soon! Hopefully an exact week from the date this ones up…but if not only up to two days later. I am trying! I wanted an exact week between each chapter but…it's much harder than I thought. N e way, THANK AGAIN!!! JA!


	6. Keep Your Eye on the Target

Quick A/N: I want to thank Mysterious Double for the kind reviews I've received. I haven't been able to email and thank you personally as I do my other reviewers ~aside misura-I figured she'd get annoyed getting so many notes, but Thank YOU!

Chapter 6

Keep Your Eye on the Target

DivineAngel

_______________________________________________________________________

"These!" His jaw was once again on the floor, as he stared at all the weapons. "Are your weapons boys." He grinned, glancing at Yohji who elbowed him wiggling hid eyebrows. "You'll learn to use all of them. Some better than others, and when you master one…you can have it."

"Have!?" Omi's eyes almost popped out. "Have it Sir?"

"Are you DEAF TSUKIYONO!?" Mr. Brine was grinning as Omi slowly shook no with a smile while staring at all the choices.

"No SIR!" Omi smiled his answer back and Mr. Brine gave him an approving nod.

"I thought not. NOW! These weapons are very dangerous! And while HIDAKA'S LITTLE KNIFE STUNT! Gave you your FIRST REAL TASTE OF MEDICINE! I hope I won't be sending anymore of you to the other room so your TEAMMATES CAN BANDAGE YOU! So, you'll learn with the weapons in this cabinet." Mr. Brine instructed and they turned to the eight by five cabinet with weapons identical to the ones on the wall.

"But…aren't those the same weapons?" Yohji asked, cocking an eyebrow. "What's the difference Sir?" 

"SHUT UP KUDOU!" Mr. Brine snapped, but Yohji only sighed. "NO THEY ARE NOT THE SAME! THESE ARE FAKE! They are manufactured with the same weight! Length! And grip as the real thing! Only!…" They watched Mr. Brine press his hand against on of the blades. "These can't hurt you. Unless YOU WANT TO HIT EACH OTHER WITH THEM! WHICH I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU DON'T DO!" They all nodded immediately. "Now. Pick a weapon, and judge carefully boys. Don't pick something that's heavier than you, or too large to handle." He went for a big blade immediately. Aya too, Yohji too…and Omi too. They all grabbed their swords eagerly, swishing them about slightly before spouting wide grins. This was cool. Very cool. Mr. Brine on the other hand, wasn't smiling. "Boys." The man sighed. "Now, this is just a musing I have." They all turned to Mr. Brine with a huge grins. "If you are in battle…wouldn't it help to have…a variety of weapons?" Mr. Brine asked and his smile dropped slightly as Mr. Brine just cocked an eyebrow at them. "…WHAT ARE WE PIRATES!" The man yelled and Omi quickly put the sword down and grabbed a small gun instead. "Thank you Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine grinned. "Now…shoot Hidaka with that."

"Shoot?" Omi made a face, keeping the gun safely pointed towards the ground away from everyone.

"Yes shoot him." He raised his eyebrows as Omi looked over at him. He was to be shot? What? He wasn't that nervous though, he doubted whatever kind of trick gun that was wouldn't hurt him that badly. Or at least he hoped that was the case. Omi on the other hand shook no. "SHOOT HIM!" Mr. Brine ordered.

"No." Omi frowned now, quickly sitting the gun back into the cabinet and taking a step from it.

"Mr. Tsukiyono. "Mr. Brine said. "You will pick UP THAT GUN! And SHOOT YOUR TEAMMATE WITH IT NOW! OR SO HELP ME! I WILL TAN YOUR ASS SO RED! YOU WON'T SIT FOR A WEEK!" Mr. Brine threatened and Omi's eyes widen, with his small mouth that fell open staring at Mr. Brine as though in shock with what he said, but not making a move for the gun. "Oh For crying out loud!" He jumped as Mr. Brine shot forward and picked up the gun.

"Ow!" He flinched when it fired at him, and frowned down at his left shoulder which was now covered in pink paint. "It's a paint gun Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine said rolling his eyes for a moment before watching Omi quickly step back from him. "Oh, I am not going to tan you." Mr. Brine said with the same for-goodness-sakes tone as before. "NOW GET OVER TO THAT MACHINE OVER THERE! AND LIFT THAT HEAVY BAR UNTIL YOUR PREYING SOMEONE IN THIS ROOM AMPUTATES YOUR ARMS!" Mr. Brine yelled, and Omi shot to the other side of the room and slid into the self-spotting bench press while he examined his arm. Yohji on the other hand, let out a soft laugh when Omi started raising the heavy bar. 

"Can I ah….have one of those guns?" Yohji asked grinning at Mr. Brine who frowned, before firing at Yohji with a satisfied smile. "OW!" The blonde flinched.

"SHUT UP KUDOU!" Mr. Brine snapped. "Now…you'll all have a chance for a big paint ball war once you get the idea of weapon firing and stealth down. You three play with these weapons, and see what you like. There are small instructional cards behind the slot where each one goes if you want additional information. Tsukiyono however, is being punished and has to work his arms. I am going upstairs for lunch, and there BETTER NOT BE ONE SPECK OF BLOOD ON THIS FLOOR WHEN I COME BACK DOWN!" They all nodded immediately, watching Mr. Brine head towards the door and laugh heartily as he passed Omi.

"Give me that gun." Yohji shot for the paint gun immediately, turning around and aiming at him.

"Put that down you idiot! If you get one idea your going to be shooting us! I'll!-" He silenced as Aya cocked a similar gun next to Yohji's head. "HAHAH! Left your guard down didn't you!" He laughed. "Didn't cha!?"

"Shut up Ken." Yohji frowned at him before dropping the weapon and turning to Aya who imitated with a sly smile. "Sooo Aya. What weapon do you like?" Yohji asked, both of them watching Aya glance around at all the weapons before choosing another sword. "Perfect choice for a hard, cold blooded murderer." Yohji snort. "Going to Slice and Dice AyA!? Hahahah-…." Yohij shut up the moment the blade was swung towards him.

"Attempted." Aya growled.

"Well I like these." He grinned picking up a few arrows and bows.

"What!?" Yohji exclaimed shoving him away while making a face.. "Get the hell away from us Ken! With our luck, you'll probably take us both out! Before your own head! HAHAH!"

"Hey shut up! Or I *will* aim for you! Ass!" He frowned, sliding a bow in and pulling the string back as hard as he could before releasing. 

"JESUS!" He dropped to the floor with Yohji as the arrow fired right past the blonde into the wall behind him, bounced off and fired back into the room.

"Ow!" He looked up at Omi's yell, turning around to watch the blue eyes give them a frown from where the boy sat holding his knee. "Watch What Your GUYS are Doing!" Omi yelled. "You just shot me with this stupid arrow!" He grinned slightly as Omi stomped up from the bench press, picked up the arrow on the ground and threw it at them.

Their grinning faces, watching entertained and not the slightest bit worried with Omi's threat before scrambling back as the arrow dove straight into the ground next to them. 

Their blank faces stared down at the arrows head which was partially imbedded in the floor for at least a minute. The back of the arrow was swinging lightly, but still perfectly balanced, and the thing impacted with hardly a sound. It was horrifying to think that could have taken out one of their feet!

Both he and Yohji slowly looked up and over to Omi. Standing silent and still for a moment before Yohji spoke. "How much weight are you pumping over there Omi?"

"Shut your mouth!" Omi yelled, back on the bench press with a heavy frown. He hadn't even watched to see if the arrow would make it remotely close to them. "Enough ok! Not everyone can do as much as you can Yohji-kun!" Omi shot, as Yohji started walking across the room. Once Omi noticed he scrambled across the machine and covered his weight number with his hand. "Go away! Yohji-kun!" Omi hissed with a squint when the blonde stopped at the bottom of his machine.

"What!?" Yohji grinned immediately. "You just threw that arrow, and it stabbed into the ground!?" Yohji exclaimed with as scolding tone as Omi quickly sat up and looked over towards the arrow. His eyes scanning around a bit first, Omi hadn't seemed to know just where it would fall. He figured it wouldn't go a foot, but wanted to throw something at them anyway.

"A fluke." Omi grunt when he finally caught sight of it and took a moment to look.

"Fluke my ass! Get up!" Yohji grabbed the protesting arm and pulled Omi towards them.

"Here Omi." Aya smiled at the frowning face as he gave him some darts. "Throw these."

"No." Omi spit crossing his thin arms and, giving them all a deep frown. "Your just all going to laugh at me."

"No we're not." Yohji sung with a sly grin slinging an arm around Omi's thin shoulders.

"That's what you did last time you wanted me to lift stuff Yohji-kun." Omi looked sour. So the boy still hadn't forgotten that little bet, he thought laughing. "What are you laughing at Ken-kun!" Omi snapped at him and he shrugged.

"Omi just throw them." He insisted grabbing three darts from Aya's hand and shoving them at Omi. "Here, aim at Yohji if it makes you feel better." He grinned motioning towards the blonde who's eyes widened.

"What!? Yeah right! So he can drive it through my skull!?" Yohji shot. "Aim at Ken!"

"No I want to Aim at you Yohji-kun!" Omi said taking a few steps back with the dart. Smiling at the blonde, who made a frown but didn't really move. What could he do? Run and look like a girl?

"Omi back up more." Aya instructed, watching Omi back up until he was six feet away. "More." Aya said.

"Aya-kun!? If I back up anymore I won't even have a chaaance at hitting him." Omi whined immediately, dropping the dart down to his side with a heavy groan.

"Just try, back up to the other wall." Aya added and Omi made a -Are you crazy!- expression. "You threw the arrow from the other side of the room." Aya smiled out the statement, raising an eyebrow. Aya had a point, it was safer to start further away, but Aya was obviously trying to use flattery to convince Omi.

"Fine." Omi surrendered with a sigh, and back up some fifteen feet away. "I really hope I hit you Yohji-kun!" 

Yohji made a face at the excited yell. "Thanks Omi." Yohji sighed opening his arms to be a better target, as they watched Omi move the dart slightly from where he stood before throwing it.

The dart went about seven feet, before plummeting into the ground. They all watched it fall. All three of them looking down at it before Omi sighed and started back towards the machines. "Wait Omi!" He smiled his yell, watching the boy stop and look at them. "Try it again. This time, put more momentum into it."

"No." Omi pout.

"Come on! Bend over a little while you throw." He added.

"Are you guys going to make fun of me when I do that now too!?" Omi shot frowning at them, as he just laughed and shook his head.

"Absolutely not. Now do it. I want to see you hit Yohji!" He said, still laughing, as Aya muttered a five bucks he falls over to his right.

"You guys." Yohji mumbled as Omi backed up to the wall and got ready to re-throw. "I am sensing some…deep un-love right now. I think that maybe-GEEZ!"

"Wow!" he grinned as the dart skimmed by Yohji's leg and pegged into the back wall. "YOu HIT THe WALL!?"

"I did!?" Omi smiled immediately, hopping slightly where he stood. "Oh! Yohji-kun! Hold still I'll throw this one too!" Omi called over happily.

"No way!" Yohji made a face, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's one thing if you guys want to stand around and pretend you don't appreciate my good looks, food and humor. But it's another thing! If you want to stand around and throw th-OW!"

"OH!" they heard Omi's concerned squeak as Yohji bent to the side with the dart that just pegged him in the shoulder. "I am sorry Yohji-kun!" Omi ran up to them immediately, all of them watching Yohji pull the dart from his shoulder and look at it, before at Omi. "I didn't mean to peg your shoulder Yohji-kun! I was aiming for your chest! Guess I was way off huh."

Yohji's face scrunched to an insane un-fun look. "Aiming. For. My. Chest!? Omi?"

"Well yes. That looked like the biggest part of you from where I was standing." Omi nodded, pointing back to the wall where he just was. Yohji just growled, dropping the dart to the floor.

"Forget Yohji!" He shoved the blonde aside as Omi started apologizing in more depth. He grabbed Omi's gentle hand and drug the boy to the cabinets shoving some weird kung fu metal stars into Omi's palm excitement "Here throw theses!" He exclaimed.

"Ok." Omi shrugged turning around, and Yohji jumped away. Backing up towards them and even behind him as Omi quickly threw the stars. Standing still for just a moment, before quickly flicking his hand and arm out as he bent over.

"That is SO AWESOME!" He yelled and Omi spun around grinning at his exclamation. All four stars were imbedded in the wall some ways away. "How are you doing that!?" He grabbed Omi's shoulder to stop the boy from throwing things, but Omi just shrugged.

"I don't know." Omi answered smiling. "I just…throw them. I still think it's still a fluke they are all sticking to the wall on impact."

"Sticking *in* the wall!" He corrected. "And you got on to stick in Yohji! We gotta tell Mr. Brine." He exclaimed laughing and Aya nodded starting for the door, and bringing the big sword he held along. "That's soo cool." He laughed, but Yohji was just standing there hands on his hips frowning at the stars in the wall as Aya and Mr. Brine came back. "Mr. Brine! Watch this." He grinned, grabbing the remaining three stars and handing them to Omi. "Watch what he can do. This is awesome."

He watched Omi stand there for a moment, before repeating the same fast throw and graceful bend. All three stars imbedding themselves into the far wall without a sound. "Is this good?" Omi asked standing up and turning to Mr. Brine immediately. Mr. Brine didn't answer immediately, instead he carefully looked over the stars and darts from where he stood.

"Isn't that cool!?" He added grinned at Mr. Brine while nudging Yohji, who still seemed skeptical over the entire idea after being hit.

"Your…Putting holes in my wall. Mr. Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine finally spoke and the smile instantly dropped from Omi's face. "But your skill is impressive. We'll get you a specialized board for your objects of impaling doom Tsukiyono. That way YOU WON'T PUT ANY MORE HOLES IN ANYTHING!" Omi jumped with the scream nodding immediately.

"I won't! I'll only aim at the board! Sir!" Omi quickly reassured.

"ASSUMING OF COURSE YOU HAVE AIM AT ALL!" Mr. Brine snort, and they all turned to the wall. Now that he really looked the stars were rather spread out and random. Yeah they made it to the wall, but there really was no logic in their landing pattern. "WHAT I SEE IS UNDEVELOPED TALENT MR. TSUKIYONO! AND WE'RE GOING TO DEVELOP IT!"

"Really!?" Omi grinned immediately. The boy was happy to throw things.

"Oh Yes We Are. And when you get that board. Every HOLE IN MY WALL WILL COME RIGHT OUT OF YOUR BUTT!" Omi's blue eyes dampened slightly. "SO YOUR AIM WILL GET VERY GOOD! VERY FAST HAHAH!" Mr. Brine laughed heartily watching Omi just stand giving him full attention before nodding with the funniest look over his features they'd ever seen before they all jumped. The loud cracking sound, spun them all around to Aya who stood examining the blade of his sword after swinging it at one of the metal pieces of equipment. His face spread to a grin as Aya noticed they had all turned to look, and quickly sat the sword down. Standing there as though he were the last one to have made that sound. "…I worry about you boys." Mr. Brine finally sighed heavily before leaving them orders to continue and retiring for the remainder of the afternoon.

______________________________________________________________________

Three days later 

"PUT YOUR SCRUBS ON! YOU CAN'T BE SPREADING GERMS BECAUSE THIS IS A HOSPITAL! WE Want to be CLEAN don't we!?" Mr. Brine announced.

"Yes Sir!" they all yelled, scrambling into the hospital scrubs.

"YES WE DO! AND WE LIKE TO BE CLEAN! AND SILENT! AND NOT TOUCH ANYTHING UNLESS WE'RE TOLD TO! DON'T WE!?" Mr. Brine continued, laughing gently to himself.

"Yes SIR!" They all answered and Mr. Brine nodded satisfied, as they quickly scrambled into a line with their light green hospital pants and shirts, and weird shower cap thing on their heads and feet.

"You look marvelous boys. Fashion statement of the year." Mr. Brine stated monotone and he suppressed a grin before turning his attention to the Nurse who walked in. "This is Nurse Smith." Mr. Brine informed and he looked down to hide this smile. Geez you think this organization could come up with some better code names. "She will be our tour guide so to speak. So I expect the best behavior while we're here or else WE'll BE KICKED OUT! And Do you know what we'll look like THEN!?" There was a silence. "TRASH! UNEDUCATED! POOR ASSASSIN TRASH!" Mr. Brine yelled.

"Yes SIR!" They all smiled and nod at Mr. Brine's hearty laughter before following the nurse from the room and into the hall.

"Weiss our first patient is a young man about your age. He was recently injured during training and has torn several ligaments in his leg." Yohji sent him a cringing look. "So. You will help conduct the post-surgical examination." She explained with a smile before looking directly at him as they all kept walking. "Do you know how many types of bones are in your body Mr…Hidaka." she took a look at the nametag before finishing.

"Yeah uh. Four." He answered, but Mr. Brine gave him a look. "Long bones, short bones, flat bones, and irregular bones." He added, and Mr. Brine seemed satisfied.

"Wonderful. She smiled. "Mr. Kudou do you know why you have a skeleton?"

"To protect our organs?" Yohji shrugged a grin.

"What Yohji-kun means! Is that our skeleton is essential for the human body muscular and circular system to operate. Our bodies are constructed around our bones, and the four types gives support and allow movement." Omi said, jumping into the conversation.

"Excellent than Kudou." The nurse smiled and Yohji grinned immediately, ignoring Omi's snicker as they followed her into a small patient room. "Well since your all so well taught, I'll let you go ahead."

"Wait." He stopped in the doorway frowning. "We have to do it? By ourselves?" He asked, a bit uneasy.

Mr. Brine nodded confidently. "Yes boys! You have the knowledge, and we'll supervise. So lets hop to it!" Mr. Brain grinned, watching them all frown worried. Glancing at the kid in the bed who looked as though a shadow just passed over his face, before Mr. Brine frowned. "Don't tell me your scared? Mr. Brine stated frowning at their tight expressions of unease. "THIS SORT OF THING DOES NOT MAKE ASSASSINS NERVOUS! ASSASSINS KNOW WHAT TO DO AT ALL TIMES! THAT'S wHY YOUR HIRED!" Mr. Brine lectured. "NOW IF I HAVE SO MUCH AS THE SLIGHTEST SLIP UP! I'll HAVE YOU ALL HOME EXAMINING EACH OTHER!" He backed up nodding with Yohji. Aya was frowning, and Omi was looking over the kid's chart with a helpless expression before looking up as he tripped.

Slipping back into the small cart of examining equipment and toppling over with it. Briefly aware of the kid in the bed moaning pain over the loud clatter as he grabbed him to keep from falling.

_________________________________________________________________

"Sir…Can't you just let Ken off the hook." Yohji asked smiling as he opened his mouth for Aya. "Look how sorry he is." Yohji's strong hand motioned at him, but Mr. Brine frowned harder.

"Oh no. He's definitely NOT getting off the hook Kudou." He looked back at Aya to avoid Mr. Brine's glare. The tongue depressor in his mouth chocking him slightly before pulling back, as Aya brought a light to his eye. Watching the reaction of his iris and frowning as he glanced back at Mr. Brine. God! He just couldn't shake the feeling of the guys eyes! And sure enough they were glaring at him when they came back into view. "I am so So, SO APPALLED WITH YOUR BEHAVIOR HIDAKA!" He cringed, sinking down where he sat on the table, in only a loose pair of pants. "YOU NOT Only FURTHER INJURED THAT POOR BOY, BUT YOU EMBARRASSED YOUR ENTIRE TEAM! I-"

"-Sir STOP! It Was An ACCident Sir!" Omi suddenly cried and Mr. Brine stopped dead with the outburst. "He-he *said*-He was sorry! Anyone of us could have fallen! We didn't know we had to do that by ourselves! *You* made us nervous!" Omi declared firmly and almost desperate to have all arguing cease.

There was dead silence in the room. Aya wasn't even looking at him anymore after turning to Omi stunned the boy had spoken up so. Everyone was staring at Mr. Brine who's eyes were stuck on Omi, shocked. (silence) "What? Tsukiyono?" Mr. Brine finally spoke.

"I said…" Omi suddenly looked a bit nervous, glancing around as he swallowed. "I said that…well it was an accident and-"

"-I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID TSUKIYONO! I WAS ASKING YOUR MEANING! ARE YOU BLAMING ME FOR HIDAKA'S SLIP UP!?" Mr. Brine asked loudly, and he looked over to Omi, If Omi's eyes made contact with him at all, he was going to tell them to just shut up. Not to bother with the entire thing, he didn't want to see Omi get in trouble over him.

He was preying Omi would look over. 

Instead Omi just silently nodded. "Some what Sir...yes." There was a another silence, as Mr. Brine just stood looking at Omi before turning to the rest of them.

"And you two?" Mr. Brine turned to Aya and Yohji. "What do you think?"

"Ken's responsible for his own actions." Aya replied with a straight face and he sighed. Last time he ever asked that guy for back up.

"Well you sure as hell made me nervous." Yohji snort. "I am lucky I didn't trip too." The blonde said before throwing them all a soft happy grin. Mr. Brine considered this for a moment before nodding and turning back to Omi.

"Well than…Point taken Tsukiyono but, may I ask. Did you consider the consequences of questioning my authority?" Mr. Brine asked, the man's voice leaving the soft and almost impressed tone which surrounded the words referring to Omi's point, to a firmer, more commanding one.

Omi paled slightly, falling to a very subservient expression. "Yes I did…sir."

"So you concluded that questioning my authority just might result in reprimanding?" Mr. Brine asked and he watched Yohji side glance at him when Omi just stood silent. "Did you Tsukiyono? Enlighten me? Cause your going to get one just the same." Mr. Brine stated and Omi's eyes fell to the floor as the boys chest picked up a bit.

"Yes I did." Omi answered, thin fingers started to fidget now along the boys sides.

"You did." Mr. Brine repeat watching Omi's body pick up a soft tremble where he stood staring at the ground. "So what do you think now? Do you regret your choice? Or was the answer to your question worth the trade?" Mr. Brine asked calmly.

"Sir…can I…please." Omi muttered, blue eyes coming back up, welled with tears as Omi struggled to stabilize his voice. "Just go…beeench for…an hour ooorrrr…" Mr. Brine started shaking his head and Omi's voice raised. "I'll dooo fifty-seventy pounds! Pleeease!" Omi took a quick step back with Mr. Brines step forward. Still Mr. Brine only gently shook his head and motioned for Omi to come as the boy's face scrunched up with his tears. Letting them fall onto his thin cheeks as he turned around to the table where they were. Omi fumbled with his belt with shaky hands, while keeping a tight grip on his pants. Lowering them just enough in back before placing his palms down on the table, and swallowing. 

Aya and Yohji were standing next to where he sat, a foot away. Watching as Mr. Brine looked up at them for just a moment. There was a softness in the mans eyes for a minute when he looked at them. Like there was something about the youngest assassin that made his job harder. The way Omi was crying when he hadn't even been touched. So deeply upset with his own error, and the fact he needed to be reprimanded with the cane the man held. 

Mr. Brines firm eyes locked with all of theirs for a moment, as though he understood exactly what they were thinking, and they understood exactly what he felt before the (Crack!) "AhOW!" Omi jerked, pushing his hips into the table and straightening up immediately. (Crack! Crack!) Omi's teeth grit, and his eyes squeezed shut, as a few tears made it down his pained expression. (Crack! Crack!) "Ahh." (Crack!) "Ahh!" He jerked each time Omi made a noise. (Crack!) "AHhOW!" (Crack!) "OWOW!Siiiiir" (Crack!) They were louder than any of the ones they made. Yet it wasn't the sound, but the tone of the pitches that made him upset. It was the difference because while theirs were filled with pain, Omi's were filled with fear. Truly afraid when turned around like that. Of what he couldn't tell. Couldn't figure out. Omi had never said anything about why he was so afraid of his punishment. 

He dropped his eyes with the ninth crack. Omi's second time, even though Yohji and Aya thought this was Omi's first. Omi's first time he had seen Mr. Brine go easy on him, but only he was in the room. He knew then, and he knew now that any of them would have received at least ten for breaking a pot, but Omi had only gotten four. Four was like nothing in comparison to ten. Omi was just openly crying where he stood now. Waiting for the tenth crack before yelping a higher pitched crescendo with it, and leaving Mr. Brine to step back with a soft nod waiting for Omi to pull his pants up, turn around, maybe stop crying…any of those things. Instead the boy just started wiping his eyes. Unable to force away the hiccups. "I can't go easy on you any more Tsukiyono." Mr. Brines muttered, his tones soft and understanding again. Reassuring the way they had sounded last time. Yet this time, as Mr. Brine went to touch Omi's shoulder, the boy ducked down. Blocking his face slightly as though Omi thought he were to be slapped next, and Mr. Brine stopped. "I could when you weren't in this for good, but now I can't son. You will get no special treatment Tsukiyono….What do we say?" Mr. Brine asked softly, almost whispering.

He watched Omi's mouth quiver as he tried to answer and immediately coughing after a hiccup to bring his voice back. "Yeeeees Siiiiiir." Omi answered in a groaned whine through grit teeth..

"Good." Mr. Brine said gently. "Now finish examining Hidaka." Mr. Brine ordered firmer taking a step from Omi as he slowly started pulling his pants back up. Cringing heavily, and they forced their eyes to Mr. Brine to pay attention to the man's words and not get themselves in trouble. "You Still have to Compete a EAR, CHEST, Heart and aBDOMINAL EXAMINATION! THEN HEART RATE, BLOOD PRESSURE, REFLEXES and BLOOD SAMPLE! TSUKIYONO *WILL* HELP YOU! SO HOP TO IT!" Mr. Brine instructed and they all nodded. Aya came back to him instantly, tipping his head to the side, and inserting something into his ear. Mr. Brine motionless as he watched them begin, studying Omi as the boy slowly walked over to where they were avoiding all eye contact before slowly picking up a pen to record the results. 

Mr. Brine nodded once before leaving the room, and Yohji turned to Omi the minute the man was gone. "Alright Omi!" Yohji instantly congratulated. "I've never seen anyone talk back to Mr. Brine-well-except Aya." Yohji smiled smacking Omi's thin back and leaving his hand there for contact. "But Aya had the unfair advantage…because he's a murderer, and also because he had a table near by to throw at the man."

"I thought you said it was a cabinet, chair?" He frowned, but Yohji ignored the comment all together..

"Attempted." Aya growled, grabbing a stethoscope as Yohji continued rubbing Omi's back gently. "And we're all responsible for our actions. I took my share for it, and Omi did too." Aya said matter o'factly before laying a hand on Omi's thin shoulder with care. "You did a good job Omi. You said what we were all thinking." Aya said, before releasing a soft, faint smile.

"Very impressive." Yohji added, nodding to reinforce Aya's statement as Omi just looked up. Making eye contact for a moment and sniffling in disbelief as he listened to them.

"Really?" the boy asked, skeptical they weren't lying.

"Yes very." Yohji nodded again. "So very…you've earned the right to see this." 

(Ken's POV)

I watch Yohji reach towards his back pocket.

"Yohji?" My voice has a slight warning in it, as Aya puts the stethoscope to my chest. Yohji's still pulling the folded piece of paper from his pocket and bringing it around to where Omi can see it as I start to get nervous. Who knows *what* he's got in his back pocket. "Yohji!"

"Ta DA!" Yohji grins, quickly unfolding the paper and Omi's face remains unchanged from his calm expression as he takes a moment to absorb the image. Then his mouth slowly falls open, and a bright red blush rushes into his cheeks. "Her name is Miss. August!"

"Ahh." I sigh as the magazine page is turned towards me, and I get a glimpse of the naked girl sitting on the beach licking a Popsicle. "Put that Away you moron! Can't You see I need to be examined! And What THE hELL Kind OF REwarD IS THAT SUPPOSED To Be!" I grab the paper from Yohji, crumple it up, and tossing it behind me. 

Yohji's green eyes are frowning as they watch before standing up straighter. "Ken. If I didn't have eleven more months of women…I might be upset. But Since I do! I am willing to make a trade in order for you to make up for your incredibly insensitive treatment of Miss. August." I glance at Omi who's still blushing while Aya ruffles his hair smiling.

"I am not GIVING YOU ANYTHING for Her Idiot! I just threw her on the!-" I stop yelling as Mr. Brine sticks his head back in. Eyeing us suspiciously, since there's been so much yelling, but we're really not doing anything so he leaves again. "Good going Yohji." I growl at him and he just shrugs. Omi slowly sits down next to me, gently shifting his weight onto his burning skin before finally leaning into my side as he meets success.

"Thanks Omi." I slide my arm around him as Aya starts tapping the circle end of the stethoscope before muttering a low -hello?- into the bottom. Yohji rips it away and yells a -Hi! AyA!- into it, causing Aya to practically jump out of his skin. Aya's violet eyes fix on a hard glare when he settles and Yohji begins slinking to the other side of the table with an innocent smile. I just sit where I am and sigh. It's really not so bad being here. Omi gently takes my hand from where he sits, and I can hear Yohji unfolding Miss. August behind me. Aya slams the stethoscope into the drawer with disgust before roughly shutting it. Apparently, they'll just fib my heart rate.

______________________________________________________________________

One Week Later

"I've always had a thing against the English." He rolled his eyes with the mutter Yohji whispered to him. "Even their fighting is sedating…Geez give me a break will you. And why are they trying to rename everything so….so ridiculously. Come on. A French fry is a French fry damnt. It will never be anything else." Yohji snort.

"KUDOU!" Mr. Brine suddenly stopped talking and yelled at Yohji who straightened up instantly. Thank god, he thought, I was beginning to get a head ache trying to listen to two people at once. "ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION!?" Mr. Brine yelled, but Yohji only shook his head causing the man a hard, heavy sigh. "Oh good lord Kudou." Mr. Brine groaned rubbing his face for a minute. "Kudou tell me. Do you want me to stab you with the sword I am holding?" He jumped to the side as Mr. Brine swung the thin fencing weapon at Yohji's wide green eyes. "Because if you don't listen up. That's eXACTLY WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! PUT YOUR PADDING ON LIKE I SAID! And ONLY AIM FOR THE AREA'S WE'VE SPECIFIED! I DON'T WANT ANY GOOFING OFF! We're GOING TO FENCE! And We're Going to LEARN Something FROM IT!" He nodded, picking up a fencing stick and swinging it a little. It was really light.

"Mr. Brine, why is fencing relevant to our training?" Aya asked bored, and glaring at the thin puny sword he was given. As always Aya would have preferred the largest, greatest blade he could carry.

"Because Fujimiya." Mr. Brine began. "It heightens you awareness when dealing with your Partner! You need to think quick! And Move just as fast with a thin light weapon, as you would with a heavy one! FENCING IS A WONDERFUL EXERCISE FOR YOU BOYS! AND IT'S THE ONLY SWORD LIGHT ENOUGH FOR TSUKIYONO! HAHAHAH!" Mr. Brine laughed. Omi made a face, yanking a sword up irritated and flipping the metal screen mask down in front of his annoyed features. "Normally in Fencing BOYS! You fight one on one! WELL TODAY You'll fight ONE team on ONE team! FUJIMIYA AND TSUKIYONO! And HIDAKA and KUDOU!"

"Mmm I am liking this." Yohji grinned, swinging his sword around before flipping the mask down. Moving from where he stood in front of Aya, to stand directly in front of Omi and blow some kisses. "Hi Omi." Yohji smiled.

"Shut up Yohji-kun. Play serious!" Omi frowned at the kisses, backing into the traditional fencing pose with his legs spread and his right arm raised behind his head pointing the sword to the ground.

"I *am* Omi." Yohji mimicked with him, and Aya gave him a heavy smirk before imitating.

"GO!" Mr. Brine grinned at their excellent posture. The minute the go was called he made a lunge at Aya. "GOOD HIDAKA!"

Aya moved away, immediately lunging back, but he dodged. Their swords and bodies missing each other by a hair each time as Yohji slowly advanced on Omi. Omi was wearing the thick white padding on his chest and arms like all of them. Slowly backing up into their utility cart holding all the fencing equipment as Yohji blew a few more kisses to him.

"Cut it out! Yohji-kun! Or I'll stab somewhere illegal!" Omi snapped giving the blonde a look.

"No you wouldn't." Yohji grinned, swinging his sword in a light circle before jumping as Omi threw his blade at the blonde. "JESUS!" It pegged into the ground between Yohji's spread legs, just as Omi reached back and ripped a replacement from the cart. "Alright Omi!" Yohji ripped his mask off. "I am NOT Playing with yoU!"

"Tag!" Omi grinned, poking the blonde in the chest and Mr. Brine sighed

Droning out a "Point Tsukiyono." Before rubbing his temples a few times. No doubt exhausted with their ability to improvise any situation with stupidity.

"Omi!" Aya barked at the laughing boy, who's sword was limp in his hand as Yohji stood examining the small tear the boy made in his outfit.

"You ripped my clothes Omi." Yohji gapped, fingering the shred of cotton, oblivious to the fighting.

"HAHAHAH!" Omi started laughing, loud and happy. Stopping all fighting to stand and watch Yohji take a step back into some better light and pout over his vest. "Hahah Yohji-Kun! Haha..Hahahhaha."

"Omi!" Aya backed away from him, and he paused. Watching the red head grab Omi's padding and shake him slightly. "This is serious. Pay attention! And Fight!"

"Okaaay! Oww Aya-kun!" Omi whined, hopping slightly as the red head gave him a strong shove towards Yohji and switched him quickly with his sword to make him move faster. "Your not supposed to hit your own team members Aya-kun!" Omi scolded, frowning at Aya with annoyance as he took a moment to rub his butt. Yohji was still busy gawking at the hole any way.

"You are if they aren't participating!" Aya barked, lunging at him, and he dodged.

"Well this is the LAST Time I am on your TEam! Aya-kun!" Omi spit frowning. Taking a step forward and casually point at the red head with his sword. That one small movement caused Aya's eyes to instinctively glance to the side, and he took his opportunity and lunged.

"Point Hidaka." Mr. Brine nodded, but Aya growled. Turning to Omi with his sword drawn and lunging at the boy whom backed up immediately. 

"That's it!" Omi yelled fencing the red heads sword off. "I DEFINITELY don't want to BE On your Team Again Aya-kun! You stink!"

"Omi! I am going to rip you up!" Aya lunged at the thin figure, missing him with his sword but knocking Omi over. He watched, sighing heavily now that Aya was busy trying to kill Omi who was growling as he fought from his sitting position. 

He turned to Yohji. "….So he ripped your vest?" He asked casually.

The blonde nodded. "I can put my finger in the hole Ken. Look at this." He walked over to where the green eyes hadn't looked up from the paralyzing hole. Sliding his finger in. "Little Omi…did it with his sword." Yohji muttered as though baffled someone as small as Omi could cause such calamity. "Look at this Ken." Yohji repeated sliding his finger back into the hole.

"So you can." He nodded and Yohji did the same, before looking up at Aya's yell. 

"Woo HOO! I am going to win Aya-Kun!" Omi had kicked Aya over. Tripping him with his legs from where he sat, and now had the advantage standing. Knocking over a few mats towards the red head who was scrambling up with Omi's fast hard swipes of the sword. Omi was bending into the movement, with the same grace and ease they saw in his body when he threw things.

With another graceful moment, and Omi's triumphant yell Aya's sword went flying towards them, and they backed up. Watching Aya's violet eyes look at it, before quickly up at Omi as the boys sword moved over his chest.

Omi smiling down at Aya, before ever so gently poking his vest. "Point for me Aya-kun." Omi declared happily, and they were all quiet as Omi stood there smiling before Aya ripped the sword from Omi's hand and threw it. Omi instantly frowned, and he and Yohji backed up as a second sword came flying at them. "Aya-kun! That's cheating!" Omi snapped. "Your not allowed to-" Omi silenced as Aya yanked him down into the mats and started wrestling with him. Omi instantly began wiggling and yelling to be let go from Aya's tight hold before relaxing as Omi realized what he thought was growling was really Aya's low suppressed laughter. 

Yohji laughed at the red head whom slowly stood up, after roughing Omi into the mat. Then at Omi, who's helmet was off, and who's hair was sticking up with static as he grinned. "We Won Ken!" Omi grinned at him as the boy tossed his helmet into the cart, and he shrugged

"I guess so. You did score the most points." He snort.

"Yeah. Who knew Fencing would be a good sport for me huh." Omi laughed, and they all turned to Mr. Brine to see how they had done.

The man was quiet for a second. Glancing at the spilled mats and swords on the floor before sighing. "Boys…I must have forgotten to mention a small rule I set in our fencing…the one that states thAT THE FIGHT IS TO STAY IN ONE SPOT WHEN YOU DUEL! IT FORBIDS THE OPPONENTS FROM MOVING BECAUSE IT FORCES YOU TO STRATEGIZE! IF I WANTED TO LET YOU RUN ALL OVER WITH SWORDS I COULD HAVE DONE IT!" The grin washed off his face as Mr. Brine sighed again. Woops. "However…Tsukiyono you showed a surprisingly…high amount of…excitement and…flexibility…as well as accuracy…but I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU THROWING A SWORD AT YOUR TEAMMATE AGAIN!" Omi quickly nodded. "And Fujimiya, you've earned some time off this weekend for being a good sport." Aya smiled.

"WHAT!" Omi shot frowning. "He didn't *LET* me Win! I *BEAT* him!" Omi stated firmly.

"I know." Mr. Brine smiled with a nod.

"Then Why!-Then Why!…What Are You All LAUGHING AT!?" Omi turned to him and Yohji with a frown as he started laughing after Yohji made a few snorts suppressing his own. "Aya-Kun! Did you let me Win!?" Omi asked whirling around to face Aya.

Aya's violet eyes turned to Omi's frowning, and desperate expression calmly and remained silent for a few moments. "….No." Aya finally stated, and his monotone voice sounded surprisingly guilty to him.

"Ahhhh." Omi growled slightly, taking a step back from them. "I can't believe you guys! Ok Fine! Someone take me on right now!" Omi demanded backing up into the mats and he smiled as the boy shoved some of his static hair from his face. "COME ON! Free Weapon Choice! We can all use whatever weapons we want in this entire room!" Omi's arms opened wide, showing them the room, and he had to admit the offer was enticing. He glanced at Yohji, but the guy was already scanning over the weapons, and Aya was cracking his knuckles. "Are YOU GUyS Just GOING TO STAND THERE!?" Omi called over, laughing at them. "Babies! Your babies!"

"I'll fight you Omi." Yohji walked into the mats immediately, and Aya just silently followed.

"Hey!" He shot running up behind Yohji and following as well. Omi was frowning at them as they all appeared with a scolding -one at a time- expression before falling back as Yohji pounced at him. Yohji knocked Omi clear over and landed on top before throwing a punch right into Omi's stomach making the boy choke. He smiled watching the wrestling begin at his feet. "…I am considering this a free for all you guys." He stated calmly patiently waiting to see if anyone had any objections or any other ideas, as Aya just calmly walked over to the weapons and happily pulled out a long sword. Yohji was still busy roughing Omi into the ground so he shrugged. "Ok than." He said walking over towards the weapons and Aya gave him a threatening look as he neared. "Just a second Aya. Have to get my weapon." He smiled walking up to the shelf and glancing around before grabbing a funny looking watch. He checked over the small timer button on the side that stuck out kinda far before grinning ear to ear as he pulled it and a long wire appeared. He turned around to where Aya was attacking Yohji with the sword, while the blonde was blocking himself with a chair he had picked up. Omi was just coughing on the ground. Slowly getting up with a hungry aggressive look and starting towards him. 

He turned around to the thin boy approaching and quickly ripped the wire out for self defense. Omi simply raised a finger "Just a (cough) minute please Ken-kun. (cough) I just want to (cough) get a weapon." Omi rasped stumbling by him and to the weapons as he ran out into the mats and jumped at Aya. The second he got his chance he wrapped that wire around Aya's arms and pulled them to the guys sides.

Aya let out a startled choke as his top half became immobile, but Yohji was more than thrilled. "FINALLY!" Yohji yelled, dropping the chair and ripping the blade from Aya's hands before throwing it across the room with all his strength. Hissing a "Yesssss." as it fell with a wide grin before sighing. "I hated that damn Sword!" Yohji declared triumphantly. " Hahah-JESUS!" Yohji cried stumbling back and tripping right over Aya whom was desperately trying to struggle from his grasp as a dart pegged into the mat. He dropped the wire as Yohji's fall kicked him in the face, and Aya instantly pulled free with a strong curse. Yohji however, was still staring at Omi whom had just send the dart skimming by them close enough to tickle their skin with a breeze and now stood with another in hand.

"I am going to kick all your butts." Omi said with a grin as he slowly bent forward, as though to bow to them before quickly flicking three darts forward.

"GEEZ OMI!" He rolled out of the way, as two pegged into the mat near him, and one hit the back wall. Aya too scrambled up, regained his sword, and drew it at Omi who only smiled.

"Can you out run me Omi?" Aya asked grinning at Omi as a looming shadow crossed his features with the question. Sure the boy could throw things better, but when it came to push and shove around there…it was pretty obvious whom was the easiest to beat, and they *all* knew it. "I am pretty fast Omi." Aya snickered taunting the boy with his sword as he neared, and Omi's dart was almost twitching in his fingers with an itch to fly. "Think you can get away? Think you can out run me?" Aya almost laughed.

"Can you run at All Aya!?" He interrupt sending the wire towards Aya's legs and watching it fumble and present a weak show, but wrap Aya none the less.

"Ken!" Aya turned to him with the sword before falling over, and he jumped as a dart pegged into the ground by his knee. He lunged at Aya determined to get him.

"Ahhh!" Omi yelled as Yohji pounced straight over him and Aya and into Omi, and the boy flew into the floor like a man getting hit by a train. 

"Not So Powerful! When YOUr ON the GROUND ARE YOU OMI!" Yohji teased loudly, rolling towards them to tire out Omi's struggling. He saw the two coming and as quick as he could he wiggled far enough from Aya to pin him down and wrap his wire around Aya's padded neck.

"SURRENDER AYA!" He ordered with a laugh as he pulled it as tight as he could, and Aya reached back and grabbed him to defend himself. Fisting his hair and yanking. "Ow! Aya! That's my hair! Your pulling my hair!" He yelled, shifting one hand to Aya's to pry the fingers off, before growling as Yohji accidentally kicked him while wrestling with Omi.

"GET OFF ME YOHJI-KUN!" Omi was flailing under Yohji's heavier body with the pressure that made it hard to breath. "GET OFF ME YOHJI-KUN! It's Hard for me to Breath!" Omi yelled.

"NO! I AM THE VICTOR HERE OMI!" Yohji yelled triumphantly. "You'll soon learn not to challenge people who are bigger! Older! Hansom-er! And AHhMmm!" He turned to Yohji's sudden small yelp and groan of pain. It was real pain and Aya let go of his hair when he heard the sound.

"Oh!" Omi looked startled with the sudden yelp and Yohji's lack of movement as the blonde just let his head lean forward and lean into Omi's chest. "I am SORRY! Yohji-kun! Did I do that!?" Omi asked from underneath Yohji and the blonde nodded slightly as he let Aya go. Slowly climbing off the red head before falling as Aya shoved him off and quickly sat up. Ripping the wire from around his neck and then starting on his legs.

"BOYS!" Mr. Brine watched them all, minus Yohji, look up at the grinning bark. "You're an inspiration to me." Mr. Brine said chuckling as they helped Yohji off Omi who lay still on the ground. One of Yohji's hands tightly between his legs holding himself. "But I have news for you! I am adding an accessory AND REQUIREMENT TO YOUR WARDROBES!" Yohji groaned slightly as they stood up together. All of them back in line, breathing heavily and exhausted. "Cups. You must wear them when training for ANYTHING! The minute you SET FOOT IN THIS ROOM! PUT THEM ON!…Kudou…Are you going to be ok?" Mr. Brine asked but Yohji's eyes didn't look up as the guy nodded. 

"Sorry Yohji-kun." Omi whispered tapping Yohji's padded shoulder with an apologetic cringe. "My knee slipped." Omi explained and he grunt, before catching the sly signaling look Yohji gave Aya once he looked up. Before he knew it he saw Aya listen, consider and start moving before he even had a chance to open his mouth.

"Omi!" He called to the boy, in an attempt to warn him of whom knows what, yet instead of helping he watched Omi turn to him, as Aya moved right behind him and grabbed his arms.

"Aya-kun?" Omi was startled, but not concerned as he looked up at the red head before spinning to Yohji whom was suddenly in front of him. "UH!" Omi choked as Yohji brought his knee up into Omi's crotch with less strength than Omi's flailing legs probably held, but still enough to make the boys eyes widen and flood with tears. 

"Don't let it…happen aagggaaain. Omi." Yohji said, soft green eyes smiling down at Omi's cringing head of honey blonde strands which nodded as he sunk to the floor holding himself. "

Mr. Brine just calmly surveyed some six feet away. Where he had been for the entire charade, as Yohji started limping from the room. "So. I suppose there will be less objection to your cups then I supposed hmm?" Mr. Brine asked with a humored smile as he pulled Omi up by his arm and pulled it around the back of his neck. He gave Mr. Brine a nod as Omi just let out a hard groan and kept his head down, and hand between his legs as he lead him out of The Body Shop. Back in their schooling room Yohji was slouched onto the table with an ice pack between his legs, sighing hard. Aya just leaning into the wall grinning as he came in.

"No hard feelings right Ken?" Aya asked smiling at him, as he nodded at Omi. 

"Guess not." He shrugged gently, shifting Omi to sit on the table. "Wasn't very nice of you though." Aya just shrugged as he opened the small mini freezer and pulled out an ice pack, and wrapped it once over with a soft transparent bandage to take some of the crisp cold away. He began untying the back of Omi's padded vest and pulling it off to the sweaty skin tight white t-shirt the boy wore and shoved some of the boys damp, static hair from his face.

Omi shoved his hand away with a bit of annoyance before snapping the ice pack from Aya and pressing it between his legs with a small hiss of pain and cold. As soon as the cold faded Omi's eyes snapped to Yohji with a dirty look, which only grew darker when Yohji smiled and blew him some kisses.

______________________________________________________________________

Three Weeks Later

"Keep your eyes on the target Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine instructed and he watched Omi nod from where the boy was fifteen feet from the board he was allowed to throw things at. "Try to conceal your weapon as long as you can. You have the advantage Tsukiyono, because you will be underestimated from the moment your enemy sees you…" Omi frowned. "And I mean that in the best possible way." Mr. Brine whispered standing directly behind Omi, speaking into the boys ear as Omi moved the dart in his hand so he could conceal it. "See how from the front, you can not see your weapon?" Omi nodded. "But, you know it's there. In a moment you could throw it, and hit your target… Yes Tsukiyono?"

Omi nodded immediately. "Yes I could Sir." Omi replied and the board fifteen feet away was filled with countless holes all around and directly on it's target. 

"Good. Just remember, the moment you do…your enemy will know you have a weapon…and no longer underestimate you." Omi turned slightly, looking back at Mr. Brine as he understood the significance of this. The solemn tones in the man's voice had been playing all week. As though dread was looming in their future, and they were all starting to feel it. The hearty laughter came less frequently, and punishment replaced it instead. "Do not let them intimidate you Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine ordered and Omi nodded. "Stray from your enemy. Your advantage is that you can attack from a distance. Don't feel pressured to get close, because your teammates do. To be honest boy, until you develop, you should steer clear from the chaos or it will run you over." Omi swallowed with the statement, before turning back to his target board. Staring down to the small dots and holes he had made before flicking his wrist a few times and landing three darts dead center without a sound. "Good." Mr. Brine took a step back with a heavy sigh, before turning to him. 

He had been patiently waiting through all that, just for his question. "What is it Hidaka." Mr. Brine asked him with all the patience in the world.

"Sir I…still don't have a weapon I…just can't find one." He muttered with a shrug, but Mr. Brine could see the disappointment all over his face. Omi had discovered his talent first, and was only getting better at it. They boy was quickly given lots of free time to practice aiming, pegging moving targets, and throwing while moving himself. 

Yohji had found his favorite weapon. After their fencing event some month ago…the blonde had walked off with the little watch weapon he had used. Played with it for about two days before Mr. Brine noticed it was missing, and then took the paddle for it. Yet Yohji was good with it none the less. Casting the wire out with a sleek grace, the way Omi through his darts. Yohji captured his targets, and had mastered applying pressure in just the right spots. So that the wire could now spit melons with a tug. It was an amazing weapon, much more deadly than he had realized when he used it to wrap up Aya much to the red heads disgust. 

Aya was still obsessed with the big swords, and enjoyed learning all the techniques to using them. Forced to leave his bigger fatter blades, for a more practical sized one he know used a Katana he which seemed to bring him much pleasure, and had been customized by the organization for him. Just as Yohji's watch had been. So the boy could have a band and design the way he wanted. Omi's darts painted to the boy's preference. His bow and arrows customized exactly to the measurements of his body so it was practically impossible for the thin figures to fumble with them. Only he had been left out on the fun, because he just couldn't commit. He had tried dozens of weapons, guns, blades, sticks, odd metal bars, and ancient Chinese molding weapons that used chains and links to become more than one thing. None of it was right. Against his team mates, he'd often abandon whatever weapon he would choose, and use his hands. Not like a boxer, but he just couldn't stand always having to have something in them. It felt suffocating, restraining. He needed his hands to move! To get away! To fight! He didn't understand how Aya could be comfortable with a weapon so large, or Omi with one that required most of his hands and focus. Or Yohji, because his looked so small, it would make him feel like he didn't have enough protection. Every weapon was wrong for him, and he felt like he was falling behind.

"Still no luck Hidaka?" Mr. Brine sighed at him, frowning slightly as the man watched him nod slowly. "Have you looked over the new blades?" He nodded. "Fire arms?" He nodded again. "What about the smaller, hand held knives?"

"I can't stand any of it." He said sighing hard. "I can't…well I can't stand things in my hands. I feel so restricted that way, it makes me panic. Like I can't focus and fight at the same time." Mr. Brine was just silent, and his expression only sunk. Great, now he was so stupid Mr. Brine didn't even have anything to say.

"Well I'll see what I can do Hidaka." Mr. Brine finally spoke. "In the mean time, don't waste your time here. You boys don't have forever." Mr. Brine warned and he nodded turning back for door. He mine as well go up and work in the flower shop. Mr. Brine had hired some full time employee Mamoe. An old lady who sold the flowers for them when they weren't up there. They were only required to put in two hours a day each. Usually Omi wiped his hours off right away, and by eleven the kid was done. Aya was a mourning person too and also usually finished by noon, he did it when ever, and Yohji…well if it was a day when no one would notice Yohji not working. The blonde would have risked getting tanned rather than going.

_______________________________________________________________________

"GO BOYS GO!" He scrambled up the latter with Mr. Brine's loud yell from below him. His hands slipping constantly with his own perspiration. The tight black shirt and shorts they had given him soaked with sweat in all the places he was the hottest. He was tired, hungry, exhausted, starving…god they should break and eat.

Omi grabbed his hand as he started slipping at the very top, and he drug himself from the metal latter to the large metal monkey bar situation. He found it funny how similar it did look to monkey bars. Just fifteen feet up, much longer, and more bars so they criss-crossed, and made patters. If you can imagine a chain link fence, being twisted like a slinky, that's what this obstacle looked like. It was metal, twisting and curving, becoming so wide apart in some places he wouldn't be able to sit, only hang. While so close together in others, he was preying he'd be able to squeeze through with out crushing any of his unmentionables.

"When CAN WE BREAK AND EEAAAAT." Yohji yelled slumping into the metal and wiping some sweat from his forehead annoyed he was being forced to get dirty, and under go un-fun. "Mr. BRIINNEE! We have been at this for eleven hours! I hate this stupid obstacle!"

"KEEP GOING BOYS! UP! I WANT TO SEE SOME CLIMBING NOW! OR YOU'LL ALL GET IT!" They all sat there frowning as the child sized Mr. Brine yelled up at them. "NOW! OR AT THE COUNT OF THREE! I'll PADDLE YOU ALL TONIGHT! ONE!… TWO!…."

Omi got up groaning, and he had to follow. Aya grabbing some of the metal and pulled himself up a vertical incline. They were assured when introduced to the obstacle if they fell they'd land on the inflatable mat, and only have the wind knocked out of them. What he couldn't understand, was why no one was concerned about them smacking into all the metal during their fall. Still, he couldn't complain, didn't dare complain, as long as he didn't have to go up to the ceiling

"Wait for Us Aya!" He called up to the red head, as Yohji started leaning into him. Aya stopped in a small spot he could stand, and crossed his arms looking down and frowning at them as Omi crawled up to his feet. "Get off me." He shoved Yohji aside, and the blonde only groaned further.

"MR. Brine!" Omi called, looking down through the metal to the man's calm face watching them. "After this run can we stop?! Please!"

"I'll think about it Tsukiyono NOW CLIMB!" Mr. Brine ordered firmly and Omi frowned while Yohji groaned a hard sound that actually became a whine towards the end. 

"I have to go to the bathroom damnt!" He frowned, pulling himself to Aya's feet. Aya didn't even make a move to help him, and he could hear Mr. Brine laughing at his comment from below.

"ALRIGHT BOYS! HERE COMES THE BUTTON!" He sighed, clamping onto the metal with his body while Aya and Omi left their cool stances to attach to it as well. They all braced as Mr. Brine slowly pushed the one button remote in his pocket and the room went black. 

He froze, his eyes widening to adjust and grab some light.

"Guys?" Yohji shifted next to him, trying to see before the spot lights switched on, then strobe lights, black lights, sirens, and helicopter noises. "Shit! This sucks!" Yohji growled as they all sunk to the ground with the passing light. Watching it quickly sweep over them, before they started scrambling up the metal. Only in certain spots was it possible to break when they were climbing. There was no way they could get away fast enough, so they had to time the lights and become very good each time, because each time they were different, and each time they climbed at their own speed which was becoming slower and slower with each run. "HEY!" He hesitated in his climb slightly as Yohji yelled. "I am STUCK! GUYS!"

"WhAT!?" Aya frowned down.

"I AM STUCK! MY CLOTHES ARE STUCK IN THE METAL!"

"RIP IT!" Omi yelled.

"NO!" Yohji's voice sounded horrified with the suggestion. 

"Rip IT YOHJI-KUN! WE CAN'T SEE YOU!"

"Well I Can see you! You little LIAR!" Yohji snapped back glaring up from under them. "You want me to die?! What kind of team work is this!? I AM STUCK! NOW SOMEONE COME HELP!"

He growled starting back down with Omi's soft sigh. Oh well, he would have tried telling Yohji he couldn't see him too.

"YOUr BOTH MORONS!" Aya was yelling at them, as Omi started climbing again. "You'll never make it before the light! Ken! Leave him if he wants to act like a child!"

"Be nice! Aya-kun!" Omi yelled, ahead of them all.

"AYA Be A teAM!" He frowned looking up, as he dropped down at Yohji's side and ripped his clothes from the wire.

"KEN!" If it wasn't so dark, he would have been able to see Yohji's eyes nearly pop out as they stared at their clothes.

"COME ON! Aya's right. You are acting like a child." He scold the stunned blonde, before quickly starting back up, and stopping dead with the soft vibration which started coming through the metal.

"Guuys? Is that you?" Omi yelled down sounding nervous. He shook his head, but no one could see the answer. The vibration was getting stronger. He could feel his body tensing, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as he braced for whatever it was.

"What the HELL IS GOING ON!?" Yohji screamed. The blonde could always be accounted on for saying what they were all thinking.

"AHH!" He yelled when the sprinklers shot on and the cold water gushed over him immediately. Drenching his hair and clothes in a matter of seconds. "Damnt! I am going to piss my pants!" He screamed annoyed.

"HahahaHAHAH!" Yohji started laughing at his outburst. It wasn't like he had to piss bad enough as it was. They had to start spraying the room with water! "HAHA-AHHH!" 

The metal jerked suddenly, and he heard Yohji's yell, before Omi's startled scream from up above. 

"Reach up and take my hand!" Aya's hand suddenly dropped down to where they were hanging onto the metal, but it was too hard to look up and see where to grab with the water spraying them in the eyes. "Come ON! But from now ON! You do what I say! I am taking control of this obstacle!"

"Can I stop and piss?" He called up, but even in the dark he saw Aya's teeth grit at him, before the hand extending towards them jerked away. 

"AHHH!" Omi screamed from above them, and they heard the smaller body fall back into the metal and almost slip off as it moved. Shifting like the clouds in the sky, the large metal obstacle was suddenly breaking apart, and swinging to separate parts of the rooms as beams from the walls started unfolding. Cables dropped down from the ceiling, and the rest of the floor inflated into safety mattes. "GUYS! Where are You! I can't see yoU! I can't see anything!" Omi cried.

"Don't move Omi!" Aya yelled. "NO one move! Stay down and away from the light until we get a glimpse of this room!" Aya's voice ordered as it traveled farther from him and he nodded, even though no one could see this answer either. Omi and Aya sounded like they were in separate corners of the warehouse, and he was stuck with Yohji?

"Woo good thing we're together huh Ken?" Yohji elbowed him with a grin and he nodded. In a way Yohji was right. It was definitely better to be with someone than be stranded off in the dark. Even if that someone your with isn't the smartest of your team. 

"Yeah it is." He spoke in case Yohji couldn't really see him. The room fell silent then aside from the pouring sound of the heavy sprinklers. Casting little sparkles into the passing spot lights with each drop. Their eyes all silently watching the lights travel the room. Getting a look at how handles had protruded from the walls, those would be very slippery. Metal beams had protruded across the much of the open ceiling about ten feet under the actual ceiling. In some places it appeared platforms had been built because the light didn't travel through, and in other areas, the metal was so bare it looked impossible to cross. "Damnt." He frowned, it was just like the damn obstacle course they were on…only now it was bigger. "This is the same thing Yohji." He turned to the blonde that frowned at him. "The exact same thing."

"No it's not Ken." Yohji sighed his answer at him before gently reaching up and touching his forehead.

"I didn't hit my head idiot!" He snarled shoving Yohji's hand away. I meant this is the same obstacle as before! Only now it's the size of the Entire Warehouse!" 

Yohji ignored what he said and frowned before speaking. "…I am concerned for you, and you scream in my face?" Yohji finally stated calmly, and with a bit of a scolding tone.

"AYA!" He stood up with his scream. "THE ENTIRE OBSTACLE IS NOW AS BIG AS THE ROOM! IT'S THE SAME! CAN YOU GUYS GET BACK TO US!? YOHJI's WITh ME!" Yohji rose next to him and waved.

"MAYBE!" Omi sounded nervous.

"Why don't you come to me!" Aya yelled.

"What Aya!" Yohji frowned. "NO! Two against ONE! You come to US!" There was a long silence, broken only by Omi's soft -Aya-kun?- spoke into the darkness and pouring rain as though worried the red head had disappeared.

"I can't come over…I am injured." Aya finally answerd, and they could tell from Aya's tones he was annoyed he was hurt.

"How BAD!?" Omi screamed immediately, and they could hear the voice traveling. Slowly making its way towards Aya, or so it sounded.

"Enough that I can't climb." Aya answered and he sighed.

"ARE YOU BLEEDING AYA!?" He cupped his hands around his mouth for this one. His body starting to shake slightly with the cold water, and there was a long silence before Aya answered.

"…Yes."

"Shit." Yohji growled, reaching up and grabbing part of what was left to their portion of the obstacle. Pulling himself up, while he climbed along side before inching out onto the long one foot thick metal beam. In order to get to everyone else, they would have to…go across it, and it was about fifteen feet long. "Are you guys SURE you can't come to US!?" Yohji sounded hopeful Aya might reconsider, and nervous about crossing the beam.

"Yohji-kun! Aya-kun can't climb right now! So-Hey I can see you!" Yohji dropped down to the beam with the incoming light. Slipping forward as he scrambled onto it to, to hide. Their breath hitching in their throats as it passed. Knowing Mr. Brine, it wouldn't be just light anymore. Maybe it would burn them, considering the sprinklers were on. There was no way the man could zap them with electricity now right? Right? "Hey! Are you guys climbing!?" 

"YEAH!" Yohji yelled mad, when Omi called to them. "We're CLIMBING OVER A BEAM! Some Twenty feet up in the rain OMI! How's that! HUH!? What are you climbing over!?"

"The ceiling! I can see you where I am Yohji-kun (laugh) you whiner!" Omi was laughing out his words, as Yohji growled, sliding forward a tad. 

"Keep up with me Ken." Yohji breathed.

"What do you mean keep up!" He growled at the small five inch movements Yohji was steadily making.

"It's Going to TAKE You guys a long time to get Over from there!" Omi called to them, and they both frowned at Omi's happy tone. "Here I come Aya-kun!" He smiled slightly, he could have sworn he heard Aya mutter a sarcastic -great- into the rain before Omi screamed. "AHHH!"

"JESUS!" Yohji screamed to, as the beam they were one moved slightly. Suddenly jolting back and unsnapping from the ones further on. Their wide eyes watching the beams ahead slide back into the walls and disappear, to more cables. Before a few more beams from the far right corner, and part of their original obstacle started sliding past them with Omi on it. "HAHAH!" Yohji laughed immediately as Omi passed them moving backwards. "Bye Omi! AH!" Yohji yelled startled as their beam jolted again and they started raising. He reached forward and grabbed Yohji immediately. Jamming his eyes closed as he felt himself raising, and the lights moving, the sprinklers slowing so it was only drizzling.

"Ken It's fine. We're not going that high." Yohji quickly reassured. "We're…we're not." Yohji trailed as they kept getting higher. "Well this isn't so bad…it's not…" the blonde looked up at the five foot space separating them from the ceiling. "It's not the ceiling, we're still below it." He shook his head, hugging Yohji harder and he felt the boy wiggle slightly. Trying to turn around and look at him. "Ken?"

"Don't move. We'll fall. We're just going to slip right off this thing!" He yelled at Yohji who was wiggling around, and pulling him with it.

"GUYS!!" Omi screamed from below them. "WHERE ARE YOU! I CAN'T SEE ANYONE!"

"We're up here Omi!" Yohji grinned leaning over the edge and he nearly freaked. "We're on the ceiling…we can see you from way up here! HAAHAHA!" Omi didn't answer, and he could literally visualize the pout on the boy's soft features.

"Yohji! Omi! Ken!" They turned towards Aya's barking voice. "We're timed! I say we have about three minutes before the obstacle rearranges itself again. So STOP Goofing Off!"

"Only three minutes!?" He yelled, still hanging tight to Yohji's drenched shoulders.

"But I can't reach anything!" Omi screamed. "I am stuck down here! I can't reach a thing!" Yohji moved and he dug into the wet skin with his fingers.

"Ken!" the blonde yelled immediately. "Stop that! Your putting holes in my beautiful skin!" 

"Ahh!" He screamed horrified as Yohji shoved backwards, pushing him over until he was laying on the thin beam. Nothing but air in his shaky hands before the frowning green eyes turned around to him. 

"Idiot." Yohji sighed. Grabbing his hand and pulling him back up, before slipping onto him as their beam started moving again. "Aya! I thought you said three minutes!?" He cringed as Yohji screamed over his ear. He was hungry, cold, wet, needed to piss, and he hated heights…and now just decided he hated Yohji on him too. The guy was carelessly worming around on him and the beam. Shifting to try and see Omi when the boy yelled and they heard the equipment moving. Then Yohji tried to located Aya for some sort of directions, and crushed him even more. "AYA!" Yohji called out.

"STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR!"

"STOP YELLING AT MY FACE!" Yohji snapped back, yelling into his ear.

"Yohji-kun! Ken-kun!" they both looked up a the happy voice maybe a few feet from them when things stopped moving again.

"OMI!?" They called out together, and vaguely they could see something moving around in the metal.

"Yeah! It's me! Give me your hands! I can't get out of this!" Yohji crawled over him, stepping on his leg for minute and he cringed.

"Watch it!" he screamed at the blonde whim slid off the beam to the small platform they were now connected to. Omi was inside what looked like a metal cage. The obstacle piece he had been on had become a semi-circle, and up against the wall and their platform it was completely closed up. There was only a small foot of space window in. "Omi reach out, well pull you out!"

Omi's arm came out immediately. "Hurry up and Pull before we move again!"

"Omi remember that move we watched the other day." Yohij grinned grabbing Omi's arms and shoulders as the boy put his head through the hole. "Where those people were trapped in the elevator, and the one woman climbing out-"

"-Yohji." He interrupted, he remembered the movie.

"And the one woman climbing out got stuck when it was moving and-"

"-On the count of three Omi." He interrupted again, watching Omi's dripping head of wet hair nod at them. "Yohji!" He snapped at the blonde as Omi's arm tensed in his hands, with the grinning -and then her head got chopped off- was spoken. "Come on! Count of three!"

"Alright." Yohji gave him a soft frown, shifting where he stood for a better stance. "You got your hand holding your treasures Omi?" Yohji asked and Omi nodded at the sly smile, before jumping as the beam started moving.

"KEN-KUN! Yohji-KUN!"

"THREE!" He screamed, pulling back immediately, and a split second later Yohji started yanking too. Omi's body squeezed before wedging from the hole with a fast painful yank. Omi got his hips stuck for just a moment, but another forceful yank dropped him to the platform cringing. "You ok? Your hips ok? We pulled pretty hard?" He asked through his pants as he knelt down next to Omi and Yohji as their platform jerked and they started moving.

"Woo." he glanced at Yohji's whistle, holding Omi's bleeding hand. The top of it had been rubbed off during the pull. "Better your hand than your nuts huh Omi?" Yohji grinned slapping the boy in the back before grabbing him as they stopped moving. 

Their eyes all looking directly up at Aya, who was about ten feet away, sitting on a similar platform looking down. "…..What are you looking at?" Aya's violet eyes squint at their frowning faces getting hit with rain. "Didn't I say this was timed? Get up *now* and come help me." Aya spoke monotone.

"Haha." Omi laughed slightly, getting up with them as they started scanning around for the best way to get there. "This way!" Omi yelled grabbing hold of a few cables and starting their climb. If they climbed quick enough they could rope climb all the away up to Aya. "Stay where you are Aya-kun!"

Aya sighed heavily, as he laid back on the platform. Like he could go anywhere. "Only for you Omi." Aya's voice was sarcastic, but slightly humored as they neared the top.

"NO!" he yelled as one of the beams un-clicked and Aya's platform jerked. It was going to move! Move before they could climb on!

"Grab it! Grab it and hang on!" Yohji shoved him, and he felt himself instinctively reach out and grab an edge. Yohji quickly followed, and Omi scrambled forward and grabbed one too. "Oh god." Yohji choked now that he saw his plan executed

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LISTENED TO YOU!" He screamed, looking down at the ground moving beneath the picture of his hanging feet. 

"Climb on! NOW!" Aya barked, and they all started pulling themselves up as fast as possible. Struggling to get there, his fingers digging at the metal. Pulling himself up to his chest and collapsing, before giving Yohji a helping pull. Watching the boy pull himself on and throw Omi a hand, before they all looked at Aya as the platform came to a rest. "Aya your such a stubborn son of a bitch." He pant frowning at the relaxed face and bleeding chest and arm. Aya had been scrapped against the metal, and rather deeply too. "You should have said something!"

"You definitely should have said something Aya-kun." Omi nodded immediately with his statement, gently looking at Aya's cut before shifting back to straddle one of the beams with the tight pinch in room. He did the same, only Yohji could really fit in the space with Aya. The blonde gently shifting Aya's head up and wiping some of the water off it. There wasn't much they could do with the pouring rain. If only Mr. Brine had activated the other stimulations instead. Like the incredible wind they had last time. So loud they couldn't hear each other and had to find other ways to communicate, and see without getting their eyes dried out. 

No. They all knew they were going to have to forfeit this one, because they couldn't bandage Aya soaked, and couldn't get him some place dry because he couldn't climb. "…I am sorry." Aya apologized with a monotone voice for the conclusion he too had drawn to.

"It's ok Aya-kun." Omi mustered a soft smile and gave it to Aya's bitter expression.

"Yeah. Omi cut his hand. It doesn't matter, could have been any one of us." He offered smiling at the uneasy red head whom felt responsible as Omi showed him the blood and deep cut before the platform jerked. "AH!" he scrambled forward as his beam un-clicked. The split instantly appearing between his legs where he sat as he snatched at the platform and Yohji grabbed him immediately.

"DAMNT!" Yohji yelled grabbing his elbows as he half slid onto the platform, half slid off the beam in half a second. 

"AHH!" they both turned wide eye to Omi's scream. Watching Omi's startled form separate from the platform between his legs. His hands to slow to get a grip on the metal with the lack in time before the boy's blue eyes looked up at them for just a moment, and sunk through the crack.

"OMI!" They screamed as the small body disappeared. Both of them scrambling to the edge and looking down. All they could hear was the scream in the dark and rain, and with the sprinklers even that was fading. "OOOMMMII!"

"Should I Jump down after him!" Yohji yelled turning to him.

"Are you kidding! You might jump down ON him!" He shot back and Yohji cringed at the thought before jumping as the lights flicked on and the water turned off. 

"Alright boys. That's a forfeit. Two team members are down." Mr. Brines voice boomed over the loudspeaker as their platform started lowering. His eyes still glued over the side at Omi's thin form lying in the middle of one of the inflatable mats. His eyes closed, perfectly still.

"OMI! Are you ok!" They were about twenty feet from the ground and they could still hear the fast breath as the small lungs struggled to reclaim air. "OMI!" They yelled and Omi's blue eyes opening slowly and looked up at them dead silent.

He scrambled off the platform as soon as it was five feet from the ground. The inflatable mats were all deflating, and the beams were sucked back into the walls. The handles and cables disappearing, and the obstacles were putting themselves back together to the heavy sound of machinery cranking.

He raced towards the small body sinking towards the ground as the air in his mat disappeared. As soon as he was close enough he grabbed Omi and yanked him up immediately. Omi staggered and slumped down slightly, but remain standing. His breathing very soft and slow with the aching in his chest, puke all over his shirt. "Geez I can't believe we had to watch you fall." He sighed hard, pulling Omi's shirt over the smaller head easily so no puke would run off it and letting Omi wipe his mouth with the inside portion as Mr. Brine walked over. Stopping about a foot from them and just standing. Watching them line up, Yohji and him still dripping water but standing straight. Omi was slumped slightly, breathing in deep slow gasps with his mouth hanging open and Aya was cringing as he held his chest doubled forward slightly. All of them waiting for their points, or comments as to how they did, but instead Mr. Brine frowned.

"Go Get in the car."

_______________________________________________________________________

Yeah! *does happy dance around the room* So pleased your all still reading, and thanks to everyone who's been reviewing for me! It means a lot! Please keep it up! Ja!

To everyone else~Please Push that button ^_~

!

!


	7. It's Your Lucky Day

Chapter 7

It's Your Lucky Day

DivineAngel

_____________________________________________________________________

He shift again, watching Omi squirm a bit in his seat as they all road back to the shop in silence. Mr. Brine drove quickly, saying nothing to them, and that was worst of all. The man still hadn't said a thing about how they did during the obstacle, or what he *thought* about how they did. That made him nervous, that made him antsy…that was weird. The man was never quiet, he never had any problem voicing his opinion about how good or how lousy they had done, and he was guessing they did lousy this time alright. They had lost two team members, let Omi fall…these were pretty much inexcusable things. He could feel the dread in his stomach as they pulled closer to the shop. As much as he wanted to get there so he could piss, and eat something, Mr. Brine was probably going to let them all have it.

"Ken." Yohji whispered to him, and he looked up at Yohji whom was sitting tense like him. Yohji shrugged a -what's going on?- to him and he frowned back, dripping wet and exhausted. Yeah, like he would know.

He shrugged back, and glanced at Omi whom squirmed a bit more causing Aya to suppressed a laugh. "When you go inside." Mr. Brine began and their heads all snapped up with the first comment to be said since they squeezed as much water from their clothes as possible, climbed into the car and started driving. "You have five minutes to do….whatever." there was a slight smile in the man's voice with that comment. Mr. Brine was of course the one whom had deprived them of their food and bathroom privileges all day. "Then your are to report right back to the kitchen." Mr. Brine ordered, and his comment had more strength and anger in it. Yup they were going to get it. Yohji gave him a cringing expression and Omi raised his hand to them slightly.

"Guys can I…can I use the bathroom first?" Omi winced, with the shy phrase.

They all frowned. "No." Aya spoke for them, leaving Omi to squirmed harder as they pulled up. Even though they liked Omi, he was a nice person and not too bad a fighter; he was still youngest, and that meant what they said was god, because they were older.

Mr. Brine parked and they all got out, rather quickly. Heading directly upstairs to the bathroom. "Damnt AYA!" Yohji growled when the red head went in and slammed the door in his face. "Ahhh Ken, don't you dare take my spot." Yohji snapped throwing a finger into his face before starting first to his bedroom to change out of the wet clothes, and then downstairs for food.

"Ken." Omi began the second Yohji was gone. "Can I go before you?"

"No way." He grinned at the tense boy who was shifting around where he stood.

"Please?"

He smiled slightly, listening to Yohji now downstairs in the kitchen stuffing his face with something. "What will you give me?" he asked. Omi's blue eyes shot to the side to think with a small hop.

"Aaaa….What do you want?" Omi asked quickly.

He smiled wider…he could have anything…only….He frowned…Omi didn't have anything he wanted. "To bad for you, you've got nothing I want." He smirked, watching Omi grit his teeth as the boy started hopping up and down. 

Yohji came back with a banana and sighed. "Mr. Brine is so pissed at us." Yohji muttered frowning as he chewed. "I went downstairs and got this, and he didn't even say anything to me."

"Great." He scowled as Aya just exited the bathroom bandaging himself, as Yohji gave him the banana and entered.

"Wait! Yohji-kun! Can I go before you please!?" Omi pleaded as the door slammed in their faces, before Yohji answered a calm -No- from inside. "Ahhaaaa you guys are so unfair! Just because I am younger than you!? Don't you think that's a little childish! Ken!?"

He grinned at Omi's hopping figure. "Well…it's hard to think about what's childish or not, when your dancing because you have to piss."

"I am not!" Omi shot back before smacking the end of the banana he brought to his mouth and smiling satisfied as it smashed into his mouth and chin. "Stupid." Omi grunt as he pulled the banana away with his open mouth licking the yellow mush off.

"Just for that." he squint at the tense hopping face. "I am going to take my time."

Omi stopped dead, looking at him. "Are you being serious with me Ken-kun? You wouldn't…right? Ken-kun are you joking?" He grinned as Yohji came out and took the banana back with a frown. Examining the smashed for a moment before retreating downstairs with a heavy sight to throw it out as he took hold of the door handle. "Ken-kun?!" He walked in and slammed the door shut. "Are you fooling me!?"

"Yes." he grinned his soft comment, as he turned the sink on just to spite Omi. Smiling as he unzipped his obstacle shorts and heard Omi whine with the sound of running water. He'd have to hurry though, they probably had all of two minutes left.

  
________________________________________________________________________

"Assassins! Are NOT! Afraid of Heights!" He jerked with the tight slap the leather belt gave him. "ARe they!?" (Slap!)

"No Sir!" They all yelled back immediately. His eyes closing as he heard Mr. Brine take a step away from him. Down the line from where he was sandwiched between Aya and Yohji with Omi. Aya to his far right, then Omi next to him and Yohji on his left.

"Do Assassins! Sit AROUND AND Tell JOKES WHEN THEY'RE ON A MISSION!?" (Slap!)

"No SIR!" They all yelled, and Yohji grunt a small noise with the impact as he opened his eyes and looked at his hands. Palms against the wall next to Omi's and Aya's. He turned to Aya and the violet eyes side glanced him, saying nothing. Aya had really nice hands, and now that he really looked at his face…Aya had really nice skin. Clear and creamy, a smooth pale color that effortlessly ran around the sharp features without the slightest imperfection. He turned back to the wall when Mr. Brine walked by him.

"AssASSINS! NEED TO BE ALERT! AT ALL TIMES!" (Slap!)

"Ahh!" Omi jumped next to him. The boys hands trembling on the wall with a fast inner shiver before just tensing, and trying to grip it.

"I AM APPAULED AT HOW POORLY YOU ALL PERFORMED!"(SLAP!!) Aya jerked a girt teeth expression. "HAVE I BEEN WASTING MY TIME HERE! (SLAP!!)

"Ah." He choked out a sound with the hard blow. No matter how hard he tried to keep his throat locked, it was smacked out of him. The hard stinging on his skin biting at him, and making him clip his tongue between his teeth. Omi's hands tensing on the wall next to his, because the boy knew he was next in line.

"MAYBE! I JUST HAVEN'T BEEN HARD ENOUGH ON YOU BOYS!" (SLAP!)

"AHH!OW!" Omi yelled, blue eyes closing with the hard blow. He quickly slid his hand over to Omi's. Moving some of his fingers over the trembling hand and watching the blue eyes reopen and look at him. Tear filled color watching him muster a smile, and the trembling subsided.

"MAYBE! I HAVEN'T BEEN DRIVING THE IDEA HOME!" (SLAP!) He felt Omi bump into him slightly when Yohji jerked involuntarily and shoved him. "CAUSE YOU GUYS AREN'T GETTING IT! If you MESS UP! You DIE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THE ASSASSIN TEAM I PERSONALLY TRAINED DEAD!" (SLAP! SLAP!)

"AHHHH!" Omi nearly jumped a foot with two consecutive blows. Scrambling closer to the wall, and Yohji quickly shoved the boy back where he went. So Omi wouldn't get in trouble for something he was instinctively doing. "Ahhaaa aahhhaa." Omi started crying kinda loud and he tried hard to ignore that because it made this harder than it was.

"THAT DOESN'T LOOK GOOD FOR ME!" Mr. Brine stopped behind him and his body went rigid waiting for it. "AND IT SURE AS HELL DOESN'T LOOK GOOD FOR YOU! YOU WILL ALL BE MUCH UGLIER DEAD!" Mr. Brine declared. Oh god! He thought. Why didn't Mr. Brine just do it already, just hit me! JESUS! It was like standing in traffic the way the man wasn't doing anything. (SLAP!)

"AHHH!" Omi screamed with the blow, but he still jumped almost believing he really was the one who took the third hit. "We're Sorry! We're SOrRY! It was an ACCIDEEEnnntt! Siiiir!" Omi cried.

"An ACCIDENT!?" (SLAP!) Omi screamed with the next impact, before quickly nodding. "Do you know what HAPPENS to assassins who HAVE ACCIDENTS!…HIDAKA!?"

His body went rigid again, as he quickly tried to find his voice so he could answer. "They(cough) They die Sir." His body was starting to hurt with his muscles so tight, but they were clamping on their own. Waiting for the blow that wasn't coming. Mr. Brine hadn't said a word, he was just standing there, thinking.

"…That's right." Mr. Brine finally muttered and Aya stiffened as Mr. Brine walked towards him before passing. "They die." Mr. Brine said standing there looking down rubbing his nasal sinuses. They all pulled their pants up quickly, because it looked like they were done. "Boys." Mr. Brine looked up at them softly. "I can't…I can't train you well enough for the challenges you are going to have to face. I just can't." Mr. Brine sighed. "Our obstacles, and all our equipment are designed to keep you safe while you learn. Those minor cuts you got today, that's about all you can get. If your injured you can not train so our equipments is designed to compensate you." 

Uh oh, Mr. Brine was starting to frown at them now, and when the man locked eyes with him for a moment an icy chill ran through him. "But that's not realistic." Mr. Brine frowned. "You'll get hurt…much worse…sometimes to the point where you would have died if your teammates weren't there. Or didn't study hard enough, or remember the medical info we've been going over. What to do when you infected with poisons, what to do when you catch on fire and all that. Sometimes the pain will be so bad, you'll wish you could die. Do you think that's never going to happen to you?…Do you think we're teaching you this because it's cool information to know?!" Mr. Brine was frowning at them for sure when the little speech was over and there was a pause for them to think. Not to answer, just to lay the topic out stronger. "Well it will. I guarantee it…and my job is to make sure You Know what Being AN ASSASSIN is really like! So therefore! I am going to drive it home to you! If that was a real mission you were on today! You'd all be so sore! And scratched! And cut! And tired! You WOULDN'T KNOW UP FROM DOWN! SO I AM GOING TO TAN YOUR ASSES RED SO YOU START ASSOCIATING DEEP PAIN WITH MISSIONS! AND GET BETTER AT AVOIDING IT! The Big Day Is Coming BOYS! OH IT'S COMING! TOO FAST AND TOO SOON FOR ALL OF YOU! AND I AM GOING TO DO *EVERYTHING* I CAN, TO HAVE YOU READY! *NOW!*" They jumped at the loud bark, all of them tense with the speech. From their point of view, nothing good could come out of it. "GET OVER HERE! YOUR ALL TAKING THE PADDLE!"

His eyes widened immediately, not with fear but with shock. Geez he thought they'd had enough already. They didn't do *that* bad on their mission…aside from their fooling around, sluggish responses and overall not wanting to do it anymore…and the fact that…Aya got cut…and Omi fell…and Yohji was goofing off the entire time…and he froze up when they went up to the ceiling...and…He frowned…Damnt, they did do horrible. But still! His ass was red already! He probably had about thirteen leather strap marks down there, and even Omi who started slow. Getting four when they were all around nine, caught up to them in the end. "But!…Sir!" He yelled a weak protest the moment he glanced at Aya and Yohji. 

They were both incredibly tense, with firm almost angry, but nervous looks. As though questioning their ability to go through the paddle after already being lit into. They had both taken the paddle before, and he knew from their exact words they never wanted to again. He couldn't believe Mr. Brine was this pissed at them! I mean, sure they messed up and could have done a lot better if they had simply worked at it but geez! He was a bit frozen with the order, and Omi was just pale and completely silent. Almost frozen in place with him staring at Mr. Brine while he tried to digest the words, the fact this would happen, and logically find a very good reason for it. "But. Sir. Nothing me Hidaka." Mr. Brine scowled walking to the living room and coming back with the paddle as he low growled his response. He frowned on sight, and he felt Omi immediately, scramble behind him. Trying to hide from this while Aya's eyes fell to the floor. "Now…do I have volunteers or victims?" They were all silent. Hell no he was going to volunteer! Volunteer for what!? To get his ass beat first! In front of his team!? To be the first to cry!? He already knew he was going to. It wasn't so shameful though, by the way Aya and Yohji were looking they were going to cry too. They had both cried last time they had each taken the paddle, and Omi was crying already!

Mr. Brine sighed as none of them volunteered. Slowly scanning down them with his eyes to find his victim. Mr. Brine looked at Aya first, because from where Mr. Brine was standing in front of them, Aya was the first in line. The red head looked tense, but still with spirit, and not afraid to look Mr. Brine in the eye. He was looked at next, and he swallowed the moment the eyes hit him. He had never felt the paddle, it was hard to consider what it might feel like. He could feel his brain working fast, telling himself over and over he had to quickly find a way to deal with this, but it was as though his mind were faltering so badly it could only give him the order. No answers were being churned out. 

Mr. Brine turned to Omi next, but the boy was hidden behind him. Omi wouldn't look up from over his shoulder when he knew he was being looked at. Yohji was standing tense, arms crossed over his chest facing Mr. Brine directly like Aya.

"No volunteers?" Mr. Brine asked and this was their last opportunity, he knew it. Here it comes, whatever name called would be the worst off. "Alright." Mr. Brine said with a firm tone, already ready to whip them into shape. "Your first Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine ordered, and the man chose the one he knew would have the hardest time. The one whom would only get more upset watching what would come to him next. It was a hard choice, but still kinder to chose Tsukiyono who seemed to have a problem with the corporal punishment anyway. This way the boy would be done, and out of the way before having to watch any of the others go before him.

Omi's body went rigid with the command. Not a sound, or breath, or movement of any kind immerging from behind him. "TSUKIYONO!" Mr. Brine snapped pointing the paddle up at them, and making Omi jump. 

Omi's blue eyes moved around to the side of him and peeked out slightly; wide and horrified with the paddle pointing at him. "S-s-ss-iiir Sir P-pleeeease don't m-make meeee g-gooo first. Pleeease d-don't make m-me g-go f-first sir! Please! PLEASE!" Omi pleaded and he could feel Omi's head shaking no from behind him. Omi's words turning to tears as he suddenly latched onto him almost hard enough to make him wince. "PLeASE Sir! I-I am SoorRRRY! I-I already LEARNEd! I-I-I Won't EVER FALL AGAIN! I-I'll WORK SO HARD from NOW ON! Just PLEASE! I-I d-don't-c-can't-can't Ahhhaa ahGo first! I can't! I-" Omi silenced as he swung his arm out blocking the small amount the boy was visible from behind him, and instantly causing Omi to turn to him.

"I'll…" His eyes fell to the floor. "I'll go first…I volunteer." He muttered nodding with his words.

"No." Aya snapped with a frown, and he looked up. "I said I would be the leader. I take the most responsibility…so I'll go first."

"The hell you will!" Yohji shot now growling insulted. "I am the oldest here! And I'll go first! And You'll all listen to me! Because Aya might want to be the fearless leader but I Am still OLDer! And I'll go first!"

"No." He shook his head softly, turning to Omi. "It's Ok. I am going to go first."

"No You not." Aya gave him a dirty look as he turned towards Mr. Brine slightly. "I already made my position clear." Aya said taking a step towards Mr. Brine whom was calmly watching before Yohji blocked him.

"Aya! You dirty bastard! I am the oldest around here!" Yohji grabbed Aya's collar and shoved the red head back a step.

"Aya-kun, Yohji-kun! Stop it!" Omi yelled snapping from behind him and grabbing Yohji's arm to stop Yohji's advance.

"Get off me Omi." Yohji ripped his arm away growling to make a move on the short boy whom backed up immediately. Omi didn't stand a chance against Yohji or any of them when they all had the same training and they were simply bigger. "I am going first Mr. Brine." Yohji took a firm step up to the man and nodded with his words.

"Well I am sorry Kudou." Mr. Brine smiled. Proud they were arguing against each other to shield one another and their youngest weakest link. "But I said Tsukiyono is first."

"The hell he is!" They all jumped when Yohji yelled directly at Mr. Brine. "You said Volunteers or Victims! That means Volunteers go first!" Yohji shot. "You stick to your word!-Shut up Aya!" Yohji snapped into Mr. Brine's face somehow knowing Aya was going to argue again, and Aya shut his mouth for good with that one. Yohji was staring Mr. Brine down with his own words, as Omi watched in a state of suspended horror waiting for an answer and dreading every possible one. Nothing Mr. Brine could say was good, from Omi's perspective.

"Alright than." Mr. Brine nodded. "That is what I said isn't it." Yohji gave a hard fast nod, before shifting his pants down and leaning into the kitchen table so his chest was flat against it, and his hands gripped the other side.

He watched and Omi shook his head no stumbling back one before glancing at him and Aya as if confused this was going to happen, and he dropped his eyes with the first blow. He didn't want to watch nor answer Omi.. 

(SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!) "Mm" Yohji was doing good, he had taken four and he had hardly made a sound. Usually he made a sound after four leather hits, and especially if they were all in a row. (SLAP! SLAP!) "Ahh." (SLAP!) "AHh" (SLAP! SLAP!) "AHH!" He turned around, so he was facing away from the entire thing, trying to will the sounds away. (SLAP!) God! He was preying Mr. Brine would just stop. However many Yohji got, would be the set number for all of them. (SLAP!) "AHH! Ahhha"

"STop IT STOP IT!" Omi suddenly screamed , staring wide eyed through his cracked fingers half covering his eyes. Mr. Brine and everyone else including him ignored the outburst. Again Omi turned to him and Aya, but they avoided the boy's eyes. They had no answers for him. "Mmm shouldn't that be enooouugh? (SLAP!) Please Stop Mr. Brine! That's Enough! (SLAP!) STOP! (SLAP!)" Omi yelled slapping his hands over his ears trying to block out the loud cracking strikes.

"TSUKIYONO!" Mr. Brine stopped for a moment to yell. "ONE more word and you'll get TWiCE AS MANY!" Mr. Brine threatened watching Omi's eyes close as the boy shook his head.

"Omi." He gabbed Omi to shut him up and realized the boy's thin arms were shaking. Damnt, that made him feel bad. Slowly he pulled Omi towards him, so the boy wouldn't be facing Yohji and Mr. Brine. With his tugging Omi took a fast step to him, and he suddenly felt the boy's forehead lean into his shoulder. Yohji was already crying, desperately clinging to the table and trying to hold still and muffle his sobs as Mr. Brine stopped at fourteen. Maybe to Omi's pleas since they ended so abruptly. Omi went to look up when the sounds stopped, but he covered the boys face slightly. Holding Omi away so he couldn't look, and the boy didn't fight him. Instead Omi's thin hands slowly raised from his sides to his arms for comfort. 

"I am next." Aya said, and the guy sounded like he was chocking on his words as Yohji got up. Cringing hard and wincing as he struggled to get his pants on a little and hobble towards them. Aya quickly moved and took Yohji's place. Leaning into the table with a grace and dignity he wished to god he could have.

(SLAP!) He jumped as Omi bolt to him, squeezing him as the boy's arms wrapped around his chest and pushed the air out. (SLAP!) "Omi." He looked down softly, but the thin face was entirely imbedded in his shirt. "Omi come on." (SLAP!) He could feel himself getting panicked like this. 1. Omi was hugging him, that was odd, none of them really stood around hugging. 2. And not just that but the boy felt like it was hyperventilating or something. 3. And! If Mr. Brine looked up they'd both be in trouble for being scared assassins. "Omi you have to get off me." He frowned down at the light head of hair which was pushing into him either ignoring or oblivious to his statement. (SLAP SLAP!) "Omi get off." He shoved at the boy's thin chest and Omi's hands clenched over his shoulder blades and dug his skin. As though Omi were trying to either shrink into his body and hide, or draw comfort from him.

No! His head yelled, he needed Omi off! Omi was making him freak! (SLAP! SLAP!) Aya made a hard choke with the last impact. Making it three farther than Yohji as he backed Omi into the wall and shoved the boy off him. Omi just whirled his side into the wall and cover his ears, all but ignoring what he'd done. (SLAP! SLAP!) He backed up a foot watching Omi stand there. This seemed to be too intense for the boy, Omi was only fourteen for crying out loud. He struggled to re-catch his breath, having Omi on him like that had royally freaked him out. He was starting to shake too, just because Omi was so thoroughly. 

(SLAP!) "Ah!" (SLAP!) "AH! (SLAP! SLAP!) "Ahh!" With Aya's last cry Omi bolted from the wall like he was zapped with electricity. His eyes watching, expecting Omi to move to a new spot and stand. (SLAP!) Or maybe stand with Yohji now that he probably hurt the boys feelings shoving him away so roughly. He never expected him to bolt, and his eyes almost popped out as he watched Omi's skinny form shoot for the door and right out. Mr. Brine stopped dead, and Yohji stopped crying. There was a still moment of shock and silence that ran through them, as they all slowly registered exactly what had happened. Omi had ran out. Just ran out and left. Wow…that was courageous…that was…intense…that was…Oh My god! That was SO STUPID! Omi was going to get the life beat out of him!

"Enough Fujimiya." Mr. Brine stepped back and let Aya slowly stand up before turning to him. "What happened?"  


"I-I…" he shook his head. "I don't know he…he just ran out." Mr. Brine frowned. No. Really. "Well he, he was clinging to me, and maybe hyperventilating so I pushed him off. He was standing *right* here." he pointed to the floor. "Just standing there looking down, before he bolted."

"Alright." Mr. Brine sighed and seemed to dismiss this. "Are you ready?"

He stiffened but nodded. "Yes Sir. This sort of stuff…doesn't scare Assassins." He knew his voice was shaking, and he saw Yohji make a disgusted -What the Hell is he talking about!?- gapping face to his side, but Mr. Brine only smiled for a moment.

"Alright. Than go find Tsukiyono." He didn't moved. He could go? Go find Omi? "Do either of you have a problem if I let Hidaka off the hook?" Yohji made another disgusted face but said nothing, and Aya shook no quickly. Aya didn't want to inflict pain on any of them. "Good. Than I suggest you get out of here Hidaka, before I *change* my mind." Mr. Brine spit and he quickly nodded sprinting for the door.

He had his hand on the door handle pushing it open when he stopping. "Sir?" He called back and Mr. Brine turned to him with the same patient, calm expression on his strong features. "What should I…What should I tell him Sir?" He stammered, trying to fight down all the insane answers his head was concocting for him.

"Are you asking me if he's in trouble Hidaka?" Mr. Brine asked and he gave a shaky nod. "Well…Mr. Tsukiyono will soon become one of those people who won't know up from down when he returns but…I am sure he's already figured that out." Mr. Brine answered turning back around towards Yohji and Aya so he bolted. What Mr. Brine said wasn't really that much help, but than again, the answer was what he had expected also.

He tore out the door with his eyes scanning the streets. They weren't really allowed to go out much. In fact, they weren't allowed to go out at all. He had no idea where Omi would go, and he had no idea where anything was. All he knew was the police station, and the flower shop. Flower shop and police station, everything else was just….lost to him in this district. He turned around and glanced back towards the shop after some thirty feet. As long as he could see it he wouldn't get lost. He didn't need to get in big trouble for not coming back because he got lost. He could just envision Mr. Brine's speech and correction as to why assassins don't get lost. He shuddered, reaching the corner and glancing around at the intersection he was at. 

Ok so he knew Omi. Omi was his friend, and teammate. They shared a room, and a bed, did obstacles, worked out together, had boxed a few times but…that was Omi inside the flower shop. Inside the flower shop he'd know exactly where the kid would have run to. First to their room, because Omi could kick everyone but him out. Second to the bathroom because Omi could kick *everyone* out and lock the door. Third to the yard or greenhouse to be alone but….this wasn't the Flower shop. He sighed heavily at the three roads he had to choose from. Omi could have gone down anyone of them. All the boy had to do was pick, or just keep running straight. He glanced to his left, it looked more commercial. Lots of businesses, ok Omi probably didn't go that way. Straight was pretty much the same so he went right. It looked quieter, more residential, and Omi seemed to have a thing for homes.

Sure enough he had gotten about two blocks down the street when he spotted Omi. The boy sat on the curb of the upcoming block like he had just stopped running and sat. Plunked right down, and he was guessing that was exactly what happened. He slowed his walk a little, and put less weight into his steps so he'd be quieter. They both looked rather odd out in the real world dressed like they were, and edgy with all the open space and people. Both of them still dressed in their obstacle tight black shirt and shorts, with a pair of sneakers. The neighborhood they were in was nice and clean. The sidewalk he stood on, thick and eggshell without cracks. The homes all had nice lawns, paint wasn't chipped, two cars in each driveway. No wonder they actually made money selling flowers. These people looked like they spent tons on just their grass, they could definitely afford some amusing flowers.

Omi just sat on the curb, leaning into the fence surrounding the yard they were next to. "Omi?" He said and the blue eyes spun around when he spoke. Almost startled to see him in the outdoor settings as well. 

Omi said nothing, and he fell silent. He didn't know what he was supposed to say, so he quickly extended his hand. Watching the blue eyes look at it and remain motionless. "Come on Omi. Get up." He said quietly.

Omi shook his head. "I can't go back. I-" The boy muttered quickly turning back around and just staring out at the streets and homes. "I can't go back Ken." Omi whispered.

So now he was Ken again. He frowned slightly, he liked the kun at the end of his name. In one way it put him right up in the hierarchy with Aya and Yohji, and in another it brought Omi closer to him because it took Omi's thin lips so much longer to just say his name. He knew whatever came after would be important and just for him. Without the kun, he was just Ken. Ken like everyone else called him. Like Aya and Yohji called him. He had never been Ken-kun to anyone other than Omi. He wonder what Omi would do if he stuck Kun on the end of his name. 

He took a step forward, and when Omi didn't move he slowly sat down next to him. "Why not?" He asked, and Omi silently turned to him. "Why can't you go back?"

Omi's eyes shot away. "I'll be in so much trouble. Maybe…they'll kill me."

"Are you nuts?" He shot making a face and grabbing Omi's arm startling the boy. "No ones going to kill you! Your apart of our team! We can't be a team if someone's dead." He shot before frowning because those were Mr. Brines words to a T.

"But I can't be trusted anymore." Omi whispered. "I ruined my chance to be part of your team Ken-kun." Ok, so now he was Ken-kun. "If you can't trust your team members your dead." Omi whimpered and those were Mr. Brines words to a T also. "Didn't you say you lived on the streets Ken?"

He frowned. Ok he couldn't take being Ken one minute and Ken-kun the next minute. "Look Omi. Your not living on the streets, your not staying out here and you *are* going to come back with me *right* now." He frowned out his orders quickly standing up and yanking Omi with him. "Do you want to get me in trouble too? Huh? Do you even know how to get back?" He snapped and Omi shook his head quickly. "Well I do, and no ones going to kill you, but you are in a lot of trouble." He spit before silencing, and waiting to see if Omi had any kind of comment or protest because the boy had been completely silent during his rant. Of course, that would be Omi, to be so polite as to remain silent during a rant. Omi had just stood there constantly watched his face with eyes locked on his. They were such big powerful eyes, he felt like if he didn't keep talking he'd get lost in them, and living on this street corner wouldn't be so bad. Somehow Omi's eyes, those big blue pools would fend everything troubling away. "…Ok." He quickly spit for defense, to pull himself to reality. Watching Omi look down at his arm, and he quickly let it go. He hadn't realized he was gently holding it.

"Why do you still want me in your team Ken?" Omi looked sad when he spoke, and he side glanced at the woman who's lawn they were in front of when she came out of her house. Just to her porch to watch them because they stuck out so bad. "I-I ran…ran out."

"Yeah but it was an accident." He smiled softly with his reassurance. Well, what would have been a reassurance if Mr. Brine hadn't made it clear that assassins who made accidents ended up dead. Omi didn't brighten with his words because he considered himself dead now. "Well…Omi it doesn't matter ok." He reassured purposely taking Omi's arm again, he wasn't going to negotiate Omi coming back to the shop. Even though Omi looked obedient enough to him right then, the boy didn't protest or even make a face. On the flip side though, what could he really do? Omi was roughly only as tall as his shoulders, and dare it come down to shoving, he could drag the boy back to the shop. "You can just come back with me anyway…don't you…don't you want to…come back?"

"Yes I do!" He jumped when Omi quickly answer him. His voice desperate and imploring as the boy took a fast step towards him. "I do! Ken! I just I…didn't think I could I-Ken…" Omi's blue eyes welled with tears, bottom lip quivering. "Mr. Brine's-gonna-gonna hate me. He's gonna…" He nodded slightly watching Omi's eyes fall to the pavement with stress. Yeah Mr. Brine was gonna give Omi something. What exactly he didn't know. "Well-well, what-well…what-well what did he s-say? What-what did he s-say Ken?" Omi babbled swallowing as he looked up at him with those big pleading eyes, scared of what he might say.

"That….that you wouldn't know up from down."

"Ahhhhaa." He jumped at Omi's sudden cry, as the boy covered his face with his hands. "But I don't knooooow whaaaat That MEEEeaaans!" He nodded grabbing Omi and quickly tugging him closer, so they were practically hugging. He sent a worried glance to the woman who was still on her porch watching them as Omi started getting closer to him. Looping an arm around his back, as he took a step to the side.

"Omi we have to go." He quickly spit tugged Omi with him a little nervous with that ladies glare. Who knew what that frown she wore meant!? He sure as hell didn't want to wait and find out. "Omi."

"Ahhhanoooo." He jumped as Omi grabbed him again, shaking no but walking with his continuous pulling. "Ken, Ken…Keeeen…KeN!" He stopped. "I dooon't want to loook like this wheeen I go baaaack." Omi shoved him off as the boy quickly started wiping his eyes and trying to get the pink from his nose to disappear. He just nodded and waited for Omi to finish up before Omi looked at him as though for his opinion.

"You can't even tell." He lied, and Omi frowned slightly.

"R-really?" The boy whispered.

"Yeah Really." He mustered a smile and Omi looked a little relieved as he walked up to his side and waited for him to continue. Silently following along next to him until they took their left back onto the street with the flower shop. 

"Ken-kun?" Omi spoke to him and he glanced back as he kept walking. "How come…well how come your not…"

"Mr. Brine said he'd let me off…for some reason. He asked Aya and Yohji if they thought that was ok and they said yes." He answered and Omi looked shocked, and he stopped walking. "Maybe if…if you hadn't run out he probably would have let you off too." He said and Omi's eyes widened like he had just been told Santa *was* real and the reason all of them *weren't* getting toys was because they were skeptical. "Or…" Ok, he definitely wanted to say something to comfort that expression as Omi just looked down confused. "Or maybe it's *because* you ran out he let me off." Omi looked up immediately. "I don't know which it is so." He laid his hand on Omi's shoulder. "So thanks."

Omi just swallowed with his gratitude, standing still as he gently took the boys hand and started leading him back towards the shop. "Welcome Ken-kun." He smiled a few feet from the door with the small whisper before stopping as his arm was tugged back with Omi's resistance. "Ken-kun?"

"Come on." He gently yanked Omi forward despite the scared shaky whisper. "Omi. You have to come back sometime. Mine as well be now." He said turning around to the wide eyed figure glued to the ground.

"But I don't want him to hit me Ken-kun!" Omi exclaimed and he jumped with the sudden outburst. The last thing he needed was people barging out to them before he coaxed Omi back inside. "Ken-kun! I dooon't want-" He slapped his hand over Omi's mouth, and Omi's eyes widen slightly.

"Listen Omi." He sputtered gapping because he couldn't think of what to say. "Just…It's o-ok." He nodded quickly reaching back and grabbing the door before Omi had a moment to really understand what he said was both unhelpful and clumsy. 

Yanking Omi in with him, he shut the door behind them and turned around only to stop dead at the sight of Mr. Brine waiting for both of them with Aya and Yohji too. Yohji was just casually leaning onto the kitchen counter next to Aya, before perking up on sight of them..

"Omi!" Yohji grinned starting forward immediately. "You little idiot! Had me all worried I-" Mr. Brine grabbed the blonde before he got to them. Watching Yohji frown confused as he stopped walking.

"Mr….Tsukiyono is in a whole world of trouble right now Kudou." Mr. Brine said slowly and Omi's eyes immediately fell to the floor . "More than he can even understand." He glanced at Omi who was quiet and rigid, before at Aya and Yohji who were both frozen listening to Mr. Brine. "Do you have anything to say for yourself Tsukiyono?" Mr. Brine asked, and Omi was completely silent with eyes on the floor to the request. "Do you?" This was Omi's last chance to talk, but still he said nothing. Like him, Omi probably just couldn't think of what would sound good, or work in his favor. Omi was always a little too honest. "Tsukiyono look up at me." Mr. Brine ordered, and he took a step away from Omi's side when Mr. Brine walked directly up to the boy and stopped. Omi was just roughly up to the mid of Mr. Brine's chest in height. "TSUKIYONO!" Omi didn't move, until Mr. Brine yelled and he looked up instantly (Slap) before his face whirled to the side with the impact.

He swallowed, glancing at Aya and Yohji and they turned to him looking equally as grim. Apparently no one knew anything about what Mr. Brine was planning to do. Omi just kept his head slapped to the side, completely submissive to all of them when in trouble. Always never even tried to fight. "Assassins." Mr. Brine was starting…here comes the speech he thought. "Never run from their problems. Look up Tsukiyono." (Slap!) The moment Omi looked up he was backhanded to the side again. "The MINUTE! They turn their back! They are exposed to Bullets! And Lethal Weapons! Look up!" (Slap!) Omi's head whirled to the side again and the boy stumbled back against the wall with the impact, eyes cast to the floor. 

Mr. Brine never slapped any of them for punishment. It was undignified to be slapped. Slapping is what happened to girls. Mr. Brine had punched Aya a few times, and had taken a few swing at Yohji. The back of his head had been swatted for not paying attention, but never slapped. Only the very first day they met Mr. Brine was Aya slapped, but then, he figured that was more to get their attention than anything else. What was Mr. Brine trying to prove doing this? "If You were ON A mission! Would you turn and leave your team mates TSUKIYONO!?" They watched Omi's head shake for just a moment. "WOULD YOU!?"

"N-no sir." Omi whispered, so soft they barely heard the boy.

"NO SIR?" Mr. Brine looked like he would laugh at the answer. "WHY DON'T YOU TELL YOUR TEAMMATES! Instead of TELLING ME Tsukiyono!" Mr. Brine yelled and they watched Omi shakily look up at them with just his eyes. His head still to the side with one bright red cheek from the last slap.

"I-I-I" Omi began. "I-I-w-wouldn't-"

"-LOUDER TSUKIYONO!" Mr. Brine interrupted. "SO THEY CAN HEAR YOU!

"I-I Woul- I WOULDN't LEAve Any One! I am SORRY! I Am SORRY I Ran! I just-Just! didn't like to SeeYouGuysGetHit!"

"GOOD!" Mr. Brine barked. He was just about to take a step forward and tell Omi they all understood it was an accident but Mr. Brine moved first. Quickly grabbing Omi by his ear and roughly pulling the boy over to them as he picked up his paddle.

"Hey." he quickly whispered to Omi watching the boy's wide, dizzy eyes glance to him. Omi was already dreadfully pale and shaking with guilt, fear and shame while *he* couldn't think of anything to say. Not a thing! So he just smiled softly, trying his best to reassure his friend before swallowing as Omi was quickly yanked forward and down the hall with Mr. Brine. "It's-It's Going to Be Ok! Omi!" He called after them as Mr. Brine lead the boy up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut behind them.

"Well." Yohji sighed while shaking his head. "I am going outside. I am sure as hell not listening to this."

"And I am coming with you." He added, quickly following Yohji. He wanted to be outside before he heard the first sound.

"What!?" Aya shot, and they both ignored the red head and continued. "Your both not leaving me to stay in here and cook dinner!" Aya shoved past him and grabbed Yohji's shoulder. "I am the leader so I am going outside."

"What?" Yohji made a face. "Who died and put you in charge Aya? I am the oldest and I am going out! Ken can make dinner." Yohji spit and Aya nodded.

"You make dinner Ken." Aya shoved a pot holder at him as he frowned.

"Oh No!" he snapped. "I went and got him damnt! And I am *not!* staying in Here and Listening to this!" He yelled and Aya and Yohji were silent. He hardly ever yelled at both of them, especially Aya. "*I* brought him back. I am *not*a making dinner." He repeated before jumping as they heard some yells from upstairs.

"Well I…." He turned to Yohji's small trail as the guys voice dropped to a serious reluctant tone. "Guys I…really don't want to be in here..if…if it's going to…well..to be upstairs in the bedroom. It's just…I have some bad memories." He tried to keep the shocked almost horrified expression from his face as Yohji just shifted away so he wasn't looking at them anymore. With the screams and cries from the bedroom Yohji didn't want to be in there for personal issues. Issues from his past, he must have been mistreated or something to be afraid of those sounds he thought.

"Well than Aya you do it." He turned to the red head with his decision, and Aya frowned.

"You keep me company." Aya added immediately. He went to open his mouth and protest, but upon second thought he closed it because of Aya's word choice. Aya didn't demand he stay, or order him to as some type of leader. He didn't argue he was older or stronger than him. The guy merely asked for his company, because he didn't want to be alone with the dreadful audio. Aya had worded that ever so gracefully, and *this* would probably be as close to Aya asking for a real favor as he would ever come. He couldn't say no so he just grit his teeth and nodded reluctantly. As soon as they decided Yohji bolt out the door while they made their way to the counter. "We're making lasagna." Aya stated and he nodded as Aya picked up the small recipe square they were supposed to use and let him read it.

Though he didn't understand it really, he knew what to do and went about retrieving a long square deep pan as Aya got out the fat funny noodles. Both of them closing their eyes as Omi insisted on blasting his apologies in dreadfully depressed and upsetting tones. "Ken I can't do this, like this." Aya suddenly spit under his breath.

He nodded because Aya had taken the words right out of his mouth. "I'll a…turn on the tv." He muttered trying to block out Omi's words before bolting for the remote, flicking the tv on and jamming the volume button down. Soon the tv was blasting and he began switching to a channel that would make a lot of noise. He struck gold with the History channel which was airing some war footage. Now it was hard to hear Aya over the bombs and machine guns…but it was defiantly better. 

Lasagna was an interesting dish, first you put in the funny noodles, then sauce, then cheese, some other something Aya put in a dish for him to sprinkle on…then more noodles, more sauce, more cheese, and more of that funny something. It was like food brickwork, constant repetition of ingredients until the plate was filled and they put it in the oven. Then they both stood there foe a moment, watching it cook before hastily setting the table. Who knew how long this head trip would last. They wouldn't know until Mr. Brine showed and/or Yohji reappeared from wherever he had wondered. Which would hopefully be before Mr. Brine considering they weren't permitted to wander, and the blonde had already taken two warnings.

As if on queue Yohji stuck his head in the door with a smile yelling to them. "Hey! No wonder you ass holes can't hear me calling you. You got the tv up so damn loud your probably gonna bust out the speakers!" Yohji yelled, grinning through his scolding and beckoning for them to come. He glanced at Aya as he hesitated leaving he silverware and going to see Yohji, but when Aya put his dishes down and started for the door he imitated. He wasn't going to be left out. Outside in the alley of their shop they found Yohji, smoking. "Look what I got." Yohji chuckled holding up some cigarettes.

"We don't smoke." He said and Aya nodded, but Yohji only shrugged and gave them cigarettes anyway.

"Well tonight's an exception." Yohji said, and he didn't move as Yohji lit his cigarette.

"Where did you get these?" Aya asked frowning through a soft grin before taking a gentle puff, and he imitated.

"Ack!" He fell into a fast coughing fit, and both Aya and Yohji jumped before laughing at him. Swatting his back as he died on the bitter smoke which attacked his lungs for just a few puffs before his body surrendered and let him poison it. "Soo." His voice was strained and raw when he finally spoke. "Where'd you get them?" He asked, hoping neither Aya nor Yohji noticed the small crack in his voice.

"I've got some buddies who hook me up." Yohji said shrugging where he leaned into the wall smoked with a suave grace he wished he could have also. With the sound of a door slamming somewhere upstairs in the apartment they all jumped out of their skins and ripped the cigarettes from their mouths. They couldn't crush them in the alley, so they did the next best thing and quickly buried them in the soil of the nearest plant and quickly snuck back in. Hastily they picked up menial tasks that wouldn't arouse suspicion and made it looked like they had *all* been down there working thee *entire* time. Aya kept getting cups from the counter, he continued putting the silverware on the table, and Yohji did nothing like always because he wasn't given a direct assignment. To have Yohji help them, would have been so suspicious Mr. Brine would have been breathing down their throats one step into the room.

They all stopped as Mr. Brine slowly came walking in with a heavy sigh. Glancing at all of their solemn faces before nodding another hard sigh. "That boy can wear you out." Mr. Brine said walking to the dinner table and slumping down without another glance to their constant vigilante. "Takes a number on me to punish him." Mr. Brine sighed wearily and he glanced at Yohji who winced. "What time is it?"

They all turned to the clock. "Five fifty." Aya answered.

"Well…than it looks like you've all got ten minutes before dinner, and Tsukiyono will be joining us." Mr. Brine instructed calmly.

"He will?" He asked, that didn't sound like Omi.

"Oh he will." Mr. Brine's tone and nod, told him it was mandatory. Ok he knew dinner was mandatory, they all arrived and better be at that table at six every night with food or they wouldn't live to see the next day. Apparently Omi wasn't getting any exceptions tonight despite the fact he couldn't think of how Omi was going to manage to get any food in his stomach. "So you've all got ten minutes!" Mr. Brine added a bit louder to ensure they all understood. He gave a nod and sat his last fork down turning to leave and get Omi before noticing Aya and Yohji putting their things down too. Apparently they had all assumed they were the one who should do it.

"I'll do it." He said starting for the hall.

"Hey Ken I am not being left out." Yohji shot following, and Aya said nothing to justify why he was coming. 

"Yeah well it's my room so I can kick you out if I want." He said throwing Aya and Yohji a look as he started up the stairs.

"We're older than you Ken." Aya said with a smile.

"Yeah don't forget it Hi-Da-Ka." Yohji grinned throwing an arm around his neck as Aya roughed his hair to crap before stopping at his door with smile. Just to give them the satisfaction of opening it for them. Bastards. He grabbed the doorknob annoyed, before stopping as they heard Omi choke a sob from inside. Aya and Yohji stopped grinning immediately, and pressed their ears up to the door with him and listening. 

Omi was doing a really good job keeping things quiet. His sobs were hard and deep but smothered with something and it sounded like a lot of effort was going into making them quiet. "Um." He knocked gently. "Omi?" He called out, and they were all silent in order to hear a response but none came. 

"It's Ken!" Yohji yelled, leaning closer to the door so he would be heard.

"You idiot, now he knows your here." He whispered giving Yohji a look. Yohji never failed to amaze him with his sudden brilliance or sudden stupidity, this obviously one of the latter.

"Oh well." Yohji only grinned a small shrug at his comment and quickly opened the door. Yohji swung the door in and right into the wall startling Omi who looked up and leaving him and Aya to stand there glaring at the blonde.

Inside their room was just one queen bed, one night stand, desk and one dresser. The closet was there too but they never listed it as an item since it didn't protrude into the room. When Omi and him had first designed the room, they put the bed headboard against the wall to your left, so the bed stuck out towards the room for maximum jumping efficiency. Which worked for Omi, but no longer for him because he was now too tall. Now, from where they stood his side of the bed was towards them, on the other side was Omi's, and that's where Omi was. Only not on the bed, apparently sitting on the floor along side of it, so his head could rest on it instead. "Omi can we come in?" Yohji asked strolling in and Omi's wide blue eyes didn't answer because Yohji had already made it half way to him. Omi simply shrank down a bit and pulled some blankets off the bed to himself. "So what happened?" Yohji asked.

"Yohji get out!" He snapped frowning at the blonde whom flopped onto his bed and ran a hand into Omi's hair. Stopping as Omi jumped back from the touch, continued crying and said nothing nor looked up anymore. Yohji ignored his request, but he figured that would happen. So instead of trying to enforce a lost cause he just walked around to where Omi was. Apparently not sitting but kneeling at the side of the bed still in his black t-shirt with a blanket and sheet loosely wrapping around the rest of him. "Omi dinner's in five minutes." He said nodding towards Omi's head which was face down in a pillow crying. "Omi?"

Omi didn't answer, and there was a short silence before Aya spoke "…Well what are we going to do with him?" Aya asked bluntly, and he turned to the red head with a shrug.

"What do you mean what do we do with him?" Yohji gave them both a look. "What an insulting way to phrase why we're here Aya." Yohji frowned while crawling off the bed and gently pulling Omi to his feet. "There." Yohji sighed once Omi was standing with a tight grip on the pillow his face was buried in. Either Yohji ignored, or really didn't notice Omi's reluctance to stand when the blonde pulled him up, because Yohji gave him and Aya a frown. "You two are both terrible." Yohji said gently laying a hand on Omi's shoulder and ignoring the quiet, yet heavy sobbing. "Omi, what do you want to wear to dinner?" Yohji asked.

He turned to the dresser he shared with the boy and started opening Omi's drawers. Looking through his pants before pulling out his drawers instead. "Here, he can wear my sweat pants." He said offering them to Yohji. They were looser, and would probably be kinder on Omi's skin than anything meant to fit him. Yohji just took the pants before turning back to Omi who was now tightly in Yohji's side. Yohji began gently uncurling the blanket from him, before prying the sheet from the thin fingers with a frown as he worked the cotton away. Omi had a tight grip. Yohji unraveled the boy completely before stepping back satisfied he was done, before staring at the results. 

Instead of just red, Omi's skin was a deep purple color in some places. The backs of his thighs were the brightest red he'd ever seen, before the small handfuls of extra skin to make the thinnest, practically-nothing-of-a-butt were deep red and purple. He swallowed. He had never been such a bright red, or ever purple! "Jesus Christ OMI!" Omi jumped with Yohji's scream and a hand came back to his blistering skin and covered it to stop them from staring, but all their eyes moved to the hand in astonishment. Omi's hand was also red from being slapped while trying to protect himself. "How the hELL Are You Supposed TO SIT dOWN!?" Yohji was screaming and with each yell Omi just sunk deeper into the pillow he hugged to his chest. "JesUS!"

"Alright Yohji!" Aya snapped at the blonde as he just kept staring and freaking out. "Let's just get him dressed! Your going to be fine Omi. It won't hurt for very long." Aya said giving the side of Omi's face a soft smile as he slowly brushed some sweat soaked hair from Omi's forehead. A swollen blue eye peek at Aya for a moment before jumping as Yohji just lifted Omi up and tossed him onto the bed. A few muffled, startled cries jumped from Omi's throat as he was grabbed, and then again when he hit before crying louder and harder as he lay there stomach down. Yohji sighed a bit satisfied again, Aya glanced at the clock and decided they didn't have enough time and just pulled Omi's pants from around his ankles and knees and slid his sweat pants up to Omi's thighs as Yohji ripped the pillow from his grasp. Growling at the tight fingers, and Omi's stubborn persistent yanking that wanted to keep it, before tossing it to the other side of the room so Omi couldn't snatch it back.

"Omi you've got to come downstairs." He spoke gently as he sat on the side of the bed. Watching Omi quickly get up and reach for him, as if he wanted to hug him before stopping, and grabbing Yohji as the guy leaned over him to take a cool cloth from Aya. He frowned slightly, so now he didn't even get the possibility of hugs? Oh great, knowing Omi it was because he shoved him off earlier and he'd never get a possible hug again. Never mind he never wanted one before he couldn't have one. 

"Ok Omi." Yohji only grinned, somehow the blonde had such a way with close physical contact and emotion. Though, that was probably some ironic plus from his apparently battered past. Yohji's strong hands gently rubbed Omi's upper back where he held him close and almost hard. At the perfect squeeze so Omi was held tight and secure, but loose enough he could wiggle away if he wanted to. Yet, they could tell by the way Omi's fingers were imbedded in Yohji's shirt, he definitely didn't want to get away.

"AhhhOW!" Omi's scream made him jump as Yohji gently pushed a cool cloth to his skin while hugging him. "AhhAHHH stooopSTOOPP!" Yohji just ignored the screams as he hugged the trembling body with a smile. 

"Shh Omi. I don't know if it's me thinking your ass looks bigger now that it catches your eye with all the flashy colors, or your ass really has puffed up and swollen on us." Omi was quiet when Yohji started talking. Just flinching his hips slightly as the cloth was moved and twitching with the stinging as he grit his teeth. "Either way you have to come downstairs with us."

"NO!" Even Yohji jumped with this scream. "I am AhhNOT GOING! I don't CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME FOR IT! I AM NOT GOING!" Omi screamed and they were all silent.

"…Ok." Yohji finally answered, giving Omi a soft smile and his mouth fell open.

"But Omi!" He yelled to protest but Omi started shaking his head and clinging to Yohji, because Yohji was the only person whom was siding with him. "But! But!" He stammered turning to Aya, but the guy just held up two fingers. They had three minutes, but Aya always erased one as travel time. So they had two minutes to get Omi from this room. "But!" He turned back to Yohji whom had also seen the fingers and was still just gently holding Omi.

"Ken relax." he frowned at Yohji's lanky smile. "Omi says he doesn't want to go." 

"Oh! And I suppose *Your* going to let him stay!?" He shot standing up mad, and growling at Yohji. "Cause your just the perfect saint aren't you Yohji!" 

"I am." Yohji smiled at him, gently digging around in his pocket before pulling out a cigarette. "I saved this for you Omi." Yohji said showing Omi the thin white stick and he choked a teary smile before just sniveling some more. Constantly moving in some way as he lay on his side in Yohji's arms. Omi's back to the guys strong chest with his shirt tugged down in front of his hips and over to the tops of his thighs for privacy. A cool cloth on his skin as he sniffled and continued fidgeting with his fingers, while constantly moving his legs in some way. As though trying to escape the burning pain on his body without success or know-how. "Want to smoke this now Omi?"

"He doesn't smoke." He frowned at Yohji, but green eyes just looked up with a smile. 

"That's what you said, but that didn't stop you in the alley now did it?" He frowned harder. "Ken was smoking in the alley Omi. Coughing just like a girl, his little voice cracking."

"Ok My voice was Not cracking." He spit defensively.

"Haha." Aya chuckled and he shot the guy a death look. Aya however, only ignored it and started for the door as a sign it was time to leave and Yohji nodded once before pulling his pants up Omi's body.

"Mmmmahhaaowwww." Omi squirmed immediately, pressing against Yohji's hands but the guy ignored him and pulled the pants up anyway.

"Easy there, here we go." Yohji stood up in a second, bringing Omi too.

"Nonoo! I am Not gooing annnywheeerrre!AH!" Omi started protesting the moment he realized he was being carried to the door. His hands slamming down on Yohji's shoulders and quickly grabbed the doorframe. "Put me Dooowwnnn YOOHjI-Kuun! Put me down! Put me dowwnn! Yoohji-kUnnnn! Ahhhaa haaaahaaaa Ahhhhaaaa." Omi cried before sobbing as his red skin was accidentally squeezed in the struggle when Yohji re-shift so Omi's chest was up by his shoulders and he held onto the upper part of Omi's back, and lower legs. Gently hushing the boy down the stairs as he followed. Avoiding eye contact with Omi so no begs would be shot in his direction.

Omi's widened eyes were just staring over Yohji's shoulder as he shrunk down and wiggled to be put down when they got closer to the kitchen. Whining over Yohji's shoulders "Puuut meee dowwwnnn Yohji-kuuuunnn." Omi begged.

"Nope." Omi sunk a little lower, his chest breathing pretty hard as he hung limp in the strong arms. He didn't want to go to the dinner table! In the light everyone would see how very pink his nose was, and how very swollen his eyes were. He didn't want to see Mr. Brine ever! He was embarrassed and ashamed and he couldn't-couldn't! Not now! He was getting so nervous, he was getting so panicked! He was starting to feel dizzy like, like he'd puke!

"AahhPleeeeease. Put me down Yohji-kun."

"No can do." Yohji stated as he followed Aya into the kitchen and the guy went and sat at the table. Mr. Brine was sitting there too, watching them. Almost surprised they managed in ten minutes and Omi started squirming the moment he came into the kitchen. His chest practically hyperventilating as his fingers dug into Yohji's skin making the blonde frown before it happened. 

"AHh!" Yohji yelled before they knew what was going on and Aya and him quickly leapt to their feet as Yohji practically dropped Omi whom then just continued puking onto the floor on impact. Gagging excessively, as Yohji pulled his shirt away from his body and flicked some of the puke from his hair. "OMI! What are you thinking?! Puking on me! Ughhh!" Yohji yelled staring down at Omi's gagging figure while pulling part of his hair further from his face.

Omi stumbled up as soon as he was done. Holding his stomach as he hobbled to the counter and grabbed some paper towel before turning to Yohji who was motionless surrounded with puke. Mr. Brine wasn't letting either of them help.

"MmmI am sooorry Yohji-kun." Omi swallowed hard as Yohji snapped the paper towel from the thin hand and started wiping the puke from his hair. Omi then quickly crouched down to the floor and start wiping up his own vomit.

"Alright I can do that Omi." Yohji nudged the thin boy whom simply shook his head and continued quickly wiping with shaky hands. Omi didn't stop until Yohji crouched down after pulling his shirt off and began wiping up the mess. Omi whom still wasn't calm started gagging again and to Yohji's disgust threw up a little more before sitting still as the blonde threw out the paper towels.

"Can't we help them?" He asked turning to Mr. Brine frustrated and Aya imitated with a hard glare for the man.

"Kudou's doing fine Hidaka." He frowned with Mr. Brine's comment as he turned back to the kitchen. Omi had hobbled up and had his head in the sink while Yohji finished cleaning everything with a dramatized, disgusted, this is *so* un-fun expression.

He slowly took his seat with Aya when Omi and Yohji came to the table. Mr. Brine calmly watched as Yohji sat first with a heavy sigh turning to all of them before spouting a wide grin.

"Of course." Yohji began, almost chuckling out his words. "I apologize if my smell offends any of you, and please." Yohji grinned, laying a hand on Aya's shoulder. "Don't cause me to drastically whip my head to the side, prey I sprinkle droplets of Omi's vomit into your food." Yohji laughed.

"Then stay the hell away from my food." Aya said only growling at Yohji's laughter while pulling his plate farther from the blonde and watching Omi slowly pull out his chair. Still nothing said Omi gently and slowly sat on the very tip of his chair with a heavy wince. Looking down at the lasagna in his plate like he would puke again before glancing at his and looking at the salad he had. Omi didn't like their salad, so they never served him any. "Eat Ken." Aya said ordered he looked up at the guys smile before bringing some food to his mouth. Chewing slowly as he side glanced at Omi who shakily picked up his fork and sat still. Yohji was just shoveling the food in, between laughs which were directed towards Aya whom was still grimacing over puke smelling hair. 

Omi ignored this, and gently brought a noodle up to his mouth and tasted it, before grimacing as he lowered it back down and exchanged it for his water. All the while swirling his tongue about in his mouth with a disgusted expression.

"So!" Mr. Brine barked with a wide grin and Omi jumped sloshing some of the water from his cup onto part of his plate. He slid a napkin over and Omi quickly took it and soaked up the mess with his eyes down. "This has been quite a day boys!" Mr. Brine declared looking up from his food with a wide smile. "Good lasagna."

Aya mustered an ironically amused snort as he continued eating before giving him a look, and he started again. He really wasn't hungry, and kept forgetting he should keep eating while watching everything else happening. At least with all the time between their reprimanding and dinner sitting wasn't so difficult. Aya and Yohji looked a tad uncomfortable, but it was really only Omi who was suffering. "Tomorrow Boys." Mr. Brine continued and he watched Omi slowly eat one forkful of noodles. "I have a surprise for you, and I think you'll like it. But! In the mean time! You have got to get better at your obstacles. I don't care How Tired! OR Hungry! Or *Bad* you have to use the bathroom! You just do it, and get it done. Understood?" They all nodded, and Yohji answered a yes sir. "Good!" Mr. Brine grinned before reaching for the pepper which was nestled along side of his dish. However Mr. Brine's quick movement startled Omi and the boy dropped his fork to his dish with a loud clank as he snapped backward; as though he thought he'd be struck, and slipped off the small inch of his chair. He grabbed Omi's arm before he could fall completely, and quickly pulled him back up while instinctively pushing in his chair. "Mm" Omi's back arched the minute he scrambled back into his chair and sat completely. The hard wood was callous to the boys blistered skin, and Omi quickly leaned forward until he was a mere inches from his plate to hide his pained expression and burry his small choke of discomfort with as much lasagna as would fit.

He watched before tuning to Mr. Brine "Um Sir." He muttered and Mr. Brine turned to him with the concerned expression Omi had instilled still on his features. Omi's head ducked down so they couldn't see his expression, but the rest of him was vibrating as he started crying. The boy just couldn't help it, it hurt so bad! Especially now that he was sitting down! "I am full so…can we have a short dinner tonight?" He asked quickly.

"I am full too." Yohji said dropping his fork, and speaking with bulging cheeks. Nodding to back him up while looking longingly at the food he wanted. Aya just put his fork down and they all turned to Mr. Brine with patient expressions watching the man frown.

"An hour ago all I heard was girly whining to stop and eat, and now we're all full?" Mr. Brine said more than skeptical, but they all nodded. Except for Omi whom quickly chewed what was in his mouth and kept his head down, sobbing where he sat in his chair. "If you boys, stop dinner now…there sure as hell won't be any late night snacking." Mr. Brine clarified giving them a stern look as they nodded. "Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir." they all nodded immediately, before turning to Omi whom whirled to the side and threw up what he just ate, before slipping from his chair. Aya and Yohji jumped up and started around the table as he slid out of his chair and started helping Omi puke. Mr. Brine was left as the only one sitting, calmly watching them with a cocked eyebrow before pointing at Omi with his fork.

"From now on. That boys gets more food." Mr. Brine ordered and he stood as Yohji picked Omi back up now that his face was flushing over with his self inflicted sickness. "Everything you put on your plates, put double on his." Mr. Brine ordered and they nodded. "My god he needs some fat on that body, you can practically blow him over with a sneeze." Mr. Brine said and he followed Yohji back upstairs watching the limp figure in his arms, and leaving Aya to clear the table.

He moved around Yohji and opened his door for the blonde, quietly watching Yohji walk in and lay Omi on the bed. "Ok now get out." He snapped once all of Omi was in the sheets.

Yohji looked up at his words with a smile. "Ken when are you going to learn. That you can *never* tell me what to do, no matter what room you're in." He frowned his rebuttal at the blonde whom crouched down at Omi's side muttering something to the sobbing boy as he ran his hands into Omi's hair. That's right he stood where he was and frowned, watching Yohji continue to talk for about a minute before slapping Omi's shoulder and leaving. Sending him a wink as he strolled out and he shut the door behind the guy, just to declare this was in fact his room. 

Turning back to the bed where Omi was gently sliding under the covers and remaining back to him, he spoke. "Omi?" No answer came and he walked around to the other side of the bed and looked down at the thin face. Omi's blue eyes just closed when he appeared, wet face complete with tears ready to fall since he made no move to wipe them away. "Omi are you sick? Do you want me to get you anything?" He asked quietly.

"No." Omi answered monotone.

"Well…are you going to bed than?" No answer. "Are you?"

"Yes." Another monotone answer, and he watched Omi gently shift before rolling over and leaving his back to him and turning into his pillow.

"Fine." He spit stomping from the room and slamming the door before standing there for a moment to get his head straight. He didn't do anything! Why was Omi mad at him! Or…was Omi mad at him? Maybe Omi just wanted everyone to bug off…but than why did Yohji get such special treatment? He was closer to Omi than Yohji. He frowned at his own irritation. There was no reason why he should even care if Omi spent more time with him or Yohji. Even though he felt a little gypped because he took the time to get to know Omi better, and then Yohji just waltzed in and did stuff better than him. It wasn't his fault.

He stomped downstairs to where Aya was finishing the dishes, Yohji was watching tv, and Mr. Brine had disappeared somewhere, which was for the better. He didn't really feel like seeing that man right now. He hung around for a while. Put away the dishes, and watched about an hour of tv before wandering back upstairs to bed himself. Brushing his teeth, washing his face he snuck into the dark bedroom like always. Dumping his clothes along the floor he climbed into the bed in just his wife beater and briefs. The sheets were cold where he was and he shivered for a moment before turning to Omi whom lay still on his stomach. He couldn't tell if the boy was asleep or just ignoring him. Omi's eyes were closed and he hadn't said anything nor moved since he'd walked in. Usually when he came in and Omi woke up the boy would at least sit up, or call his name. "Omi?" He whispered into the boy's face, but Omi didn't even move. "If you want to be mad at me, I think I at least deserve to know why." He whispered frowning a bit harder and doing his best to create a harsh quiet tone for Omi's motionless features. "You have a lot of nerve being mad at me anyway, it's not my fault you got your ass beat." He frowned with how frustrated he was Omi was upset like this. "And I thought we were better friends than-than for you to be all-ignoring me and acting like your buddy buddy with Yohji cause your not." He squint at the closed blue eyes, he was getting really with all the silent treatment. If Omi wanted to live in his own little world and pretend that Yohji was his best friend then fine. He'd be a moron, but for Omi to actually *act* like he *wasn't* his best friend…now that was just insulting. He wasn't taking that crap. He had tried to hard to be a good friend, to have Omi block it out now. "Yeah fine." He snort. "Stay quiet. You got something to say if I tell you, you got three seconds to get out of this bed and sleep on the floor?" He gave Omi's still features a smug expression, waiting for a reaction before blinking as none came. Instead Omi slowly inhaled for a moment and ever so leisurely move his hand. Omi's fingers gently brushed his before remaining motionless and limp where they lay. Omi was asleep. Asleep! And he was threatening him! Acting like an idiot! Acting like a jack ass! What kind of friend says these sort of things his mind yelled at him and he frowned at himself. "I am such an idiot." He whispered to himself. "I am sorry Omi." He mumbled as Omi moved again and gently rolled a little as he sat up. "If you heard me you would have thought I was such a jerk." He growled into the dark room, feeling a bit better confessing that. It felt good to speak his mind out loud and really get his thoughts straight, he decided sitting alone in the dark. So, he mine as well get this off his chest, and the thought that Omi might in some weird subconscious way be hearing him made him feel even better. "To be honest I just felt bad for your earlier." He confessed aloud. "I didn't mean to shove you away, you were making me freak out! Then I didn't know what to say to you, cause I am just *not* good at stuff like that. I bring you back and then you got in more trouble, and I *still* didn't know what to say. I still don' t. And then Yohji, oh Yohji's sooo coool. Cause Yohji *always* knows what to do, and *always* knows what to say and it makes me feel like crap in comparison." He divulged while staring down at his hands which he could hardly see.

"Why?"

"Because it's not like I didn't want to make you feel better, cause I did! And Yohji was like running me over! Ok I know Aya didn't really say much, but Aya never really says much that's just the way he is. And *I* just had this whole stupid idea in my head how…I was going to come upstairs and make you feel better cause I am your closest friend and Yohji out threw me by a mile."

"But you are my closest friend Ken-kun."

"I know, it just didn't feel like it. It was like Yohji had this Big Monster truck and I had one of those girly VW bugs. he creamed me."

"I like VW Bugs."

"Yeah they're not so bad but that comparis-the-what?-What!?" He spun around wide eyed, to Omi whom looked at him from where he lay in the bed. "Omi! You bastard!" He sat up more, turning around and Omi got up slightly. "Your just ease dropping on me and don't even care!?"

"I didn't know what I was ease dropping Ken-kun!" Omi shot desperately shaking his head. "I thought you were talking to me!"

He frowned. "I was talking to you! I…well I…well I…" He trailed, watching Omi just crawl to him and kneel patiently. "Well I thought you were asleep."

"But you woke me up." Omi stated smiling.

"But you were supposed to be sleeping." He corrected with a frown.

Omi's smile only grew with his statement before the boy shrugged. "Well maybe you shouldn't be so noisy. I don't know what to tell you." He grinned as Omi almost laughed while laying back down. "Sorry I guess. Though I don't think I did anything wrong Ken-kun." He squint as Omi reached over and turned on the light. "You were the one talking to me, in our room, in our bed, while I was right here in front of your face." Omi stated before laughing a bit because the stupidity of thee entire accusation was just ridiculous.

"How long were you awake?" He finally asked flopping back into his spot

"I woke up to you talking. Something about…me and you being a jerk." He smiled. Good he didn't want Omi to hear the other stuff he said, it wasn't nice or fair. All of his insults were cheap shots. He just said them because he was mad, and was strong enough that if it came to shoving, he could definitely push Omi to the floor. "I don't think you're a jerk Ken-kun."

"Thanks." He smiled as Omi reached over and touched his shoulder. "I don't think you're a weak link either." He confessed and Omi's face brightened with a smile he'd never seen before. One just glowing with gratitude and a sweet affection for their friendship. "I am glad we're friends Omi." He smiled at the blue eyes that just increased their hold on his shoulder to a tight squeeze.

"Me too Ken-kun."

Ok that was it, he was going to ask about the Ken, and Ken-kun thing. "Omi. Can I ask you…" He trailed watching the soft features take on a patient expression. "Why do you sometimes-" He jumped as their bedroom door suddenly opened and Yohji's grinning face popped in before squeezing in with Aya who was suppressing a laugh as he shut the door.

"Get up Ken." Yohji whispered

"Just where are you guys going?" He frowned whispering back to Yohji and Aya's fully dressed forms. And not just dressed, dressed with style.

"We're going out. Come on Ken." Yohji said, and he was up immediately. Aya was already slowly opening the window so he wouldn't make any noise as he scrambled up and quietly opened his dresser drawer quickly pulling stuff out. "Get something nice Ken. 

"Why?" He stopped with a sly grin. "You planning on taking us to church Yohji?"

"Ooohhh." Yohji grinned, pushing him aside to get to his clothes. "Just the opposite my friend. Just the opposite."

"Guys?" They all ignored Omi's desperate attempt for attention where he sat kneeling on the bed.

"Ken this is…rather hard to work with." Yohji muttered digging through his drawers before pulling a few things out while he frowned at the comment. "But it will do." Yohji said turning to him and surveying his body with such a look he mine as well have been naked. "Yeeeah this well be…good. Put this stuff on." Yohji said thrusting clothes at him with satisfaction that even working with the clothing of an unpaid sports lover, he could come out on top.

"Guys!" Omi was slightly louder this time, and Aya snapped at him to be quiet.

"No no." Yohji grabbed him as he started grabbing a t-shirt to wear over his wife beater. "No t-shirt, wear this open, no belt on your pants." He frowned.

"I need a belt stupid. They might fall off otherwise." He argued.

Yohji gave him a look. "Don't flatter yourself Ken, you've been eating one too many of those porky rings."

"Shut up." He yanked his slim blue jeans from the smirking face and started hopping into them. 

"Guys! Can I come too?!" Omi's pleaded in a desperate whisper that made Yohji turn around and survey the lithe younger boy with casual bottom lip stuck out before glancing at Aya.

"Little young." Aya said with a shrug, but it was obvious Aya leaving the final call up to Yohji.

"Hmm…" Yohji sighed a hum as Omi sat up a little straighter, trying to look bigger. "Well..."

"Ok. How's this?" He asked, and Yohji turned to him and nodded.

"Very nice Ken." He had his wife beater on, and the dark green button up shirt Yohji had given him over it open. His jeans were now very low and completed the loose, almost seductive accent to his clothes by keeping everything just hanging off him aside from his tight wife beater. "Wear your dark work boots. No sneakers athlete boy." He rolled his eyes, before glancing at Omi who looked extremely disappointed.

"Sorry Omi." Aya shrugged at the blue eyes which crinkled with the rest of Omi's features with a sad I am-being-left-out-pout as the boy said nothing. "You wouldn't like where we were going anyway." Aya offered.

"Yeah but…but I could still come…Aya-kun, I wouldn't be any trouble. Why do I have to stay behinnnd." Omi shot back, whispering

"Now now Aya." Yohji scold with a grin and wink for Aya's smiling face as he turned back to Omi with another sigh. Omi was just hanging from Yohji's scolding with hope. Squeezing the bed sheets with eyes locked solely on Yohji as he tied his boots. "Come on Omi get up. You can come." Yohji finally sighed gloating in his momentary throne of power as Omi scrambled up while the blonde dug through his clothes. "But you have to do exactly what we say, and stay with us all the time.'

"Ok." Omi nodded immediately. "I will Yohji-kun."

"Even if you don't like it. If Aya or me, or even Ken decide we're going to go into a certain room or something and you can't go, than no complaining." Yohji stated pleasantly.

"Nothing. I won't complain at all." Omi quickly reassured

"Good." Yohji grinned, handing the eager hands some clothes. "Than put these on, and be quick. We can always wait for the party, but the party's not going to wait for us."

"We're going to a party?" Omi exclaimed excited, and he grinned at how oblivious the boy was as he pulled on a thin long sleeve gray shirt before a rusty brick red short sleeve one. Compete with a rustic picture of a horseshoe Omi was adorned with a casual, worn, playful appearance that fit the boy perfectly. Nothing but good colors for Omi's skin and slimming jeans and work boots like him.

"Yeah a party." Yohji gave him a wink. "Sorry I had to go with a more…outdoor...rugged…urban look for you two." He shrugged, before really taking a look at what Yohji was wearing. The blonde had a thin polyester, navy blue button up shirt with a pair of tighter jeans that looked like dirt had been smeared up the thighs and along its butt. Aya had a deep plum muscle shirt on. One that hugged his figure and brought out his eyes before his also urban looking pants which were tight around his hips so they wouldn't slid down, but got looser as they traveled. "Come on Omi." 

Aya started sliding out the window and Omi shot for it doing up his pants, and carrying one boot. Yohji helped Aya out without a sound before watching the red head disappear. "Ok this is important." Yohji whispered turning to them. " If either of you make a noise and give us away. I am personally going to see to it that your hurting by tomorrow." They both nodded. "That means *you* especially Ken."

"I am not gonna fall." He growled a whisper, annoyed everyone slapped him with clumsy warnings.

"Ok. Than just carefully hang onto the window sill, reach down grab the beginning of the flower trellis, and then Aya will grab your feet and help you down. Omi just slide onto his shoulders, and don't step on him." Yohji spit firmly as Omi nodded. "If you get his clothes dirty he'll feel terrible." 

"I won't. I'll be careful." Omi reassured shaking his head no he wouldn't step on Aya, before nodding he would do a good job. Yohji slapped him on the back and shoved him towards the window, and hanging tightly onto Yohji's hand as he lowered himself out and felt around for the trellis. It was difficult in the dark, and the night air was cool but refreshing. He could feel his heart pounding away in his chest with the adrenaline they were actually sneaking out, and Aya and Yohji were actually bringing him. They were going somewhere they shouldn't and oh my god would they be in trouble for it if caught. 

As soon as he grabbed the trellis he felt Aya grab his ankles. Helping his feet to some ledges and then steadying his hips as he hopped off and silently to the ground. As they both looked up Aya reached for Omi who was quietly climbing to them. Grabbing an ankle with Aya and helping Omi find sturdy places to step before watching the pair of thin legs slowly lean back and slip right onto Aya's shoulders. Omi threw him a satisfied grin and heavy sigh as he finally reached the ground and Yohji came hopping down with no help, and more skill than any of them. It looked like Yohji had done this a few times, aside Aya no doubt he thought.

"Ok now stay quiet until we're a block away." Yohji whispered to them with a finger to his lips as he started walking. Hands in his pockets next to Aya in a casual stroll he tried to imitate. Omi stayed close to him, and continuously glanced back until they reached the corner and the boy relaxed slightly. "Ok lets go." Yohji grinned for a moment before taking off and running down the street with Aya and they *had* to follow or they'd get lost.

"So! Just where are we going!?" He called at his two older teammates as he ran up closer.

"A bar." Aya answered sending him a grin as they rounded a corner to a darker alley. It was hard to see there because there weren't any street lights. "Stay to the right side or you'll trip over garbage Ken." Aya ordered shoving him over slightly, and he felt Omi bump into him.

"A bar? Are they going to let us all in?" He asked giving Yohji a skeptical frown, but the lanky features drew a devil grin he'd never seen.

"This one will Ken. Oh and Ken." Yohji's whispered snaking an arm around his neck and pulling closer, and Aya slowed a bit so he could be closer to Omi. It was obviously planned they wanted to have a word with him. "There's a…a back room with some topless girls." Yohji gave him a wink, grinning with his blush. "You in? No charge, Aya and I will pay and it's all go here. One room, five girls. Its small but it's a show. Oh, and the blonde, you'll know her when you see her. She's mine. Got that? You in? Huh?" Yohji raised his eyebrows, watching his mouth gap for a moment. "Hahaha!" Yohji laughed at his response. "Think it over Ken. You have all night." Yohji laughed pulling his arm back, and shoving him a step back.

"What time are we going back guys?!" Omi called up from behind.

"If it's ten now Omi, we've got all night. If we want some sleep I'd say two." Yohji said matter o' factly.

"Two sounds good." He nodded, stopping with Yohji as they reached a new curb. Huffing to catch his breath, he leaned into a garbage can, Yohji into the wall, and Aya and Omi stopped at his side. "Two...two's probably enough Yohji." He pant and Omi nodded to back him up.

Yohji shrugged glancing at Aya and the red head made the call with a single nod. "Two it is than." Aya grinned, watching Yohji stand up.

"That's it right there." He followed Yohji's point with Omi. To a bar across the street, with a basic port hole door and glowing sign that read _It's Your Luky Day_. Aya didn't bother to look which meant, he was right all along and this wasn't the first time Aya or Yohji had been there. "Omi you…You like my pants?" Yohji motioned to his pants and he watched Omi make a face slightly. They looked dirty.

"Sure Yohji-kun." Omi said nodding slightly as Yohji reached over and grabbed some dirt.

"Come here. This style would have looked good on you." Yohji said grabbing Omi's arm and shoving the thin figure just a tad so Omi took a step back into the wall. 

"YOhji-kun!" Omi yelled when Yohji smeared a handful of dirt up his thigh. "Stop! What are you doing!" Omi cried pushing away and desperately trying to get the dirt off. "You-"

"-Stand still." Yohji only grinned, grabbing Omi by the hip and smearing another handful up the other leg as Omi surrendered and just groaned looking down.

"Looks better." He gave an approving nod, but Omi looked dumbfounded.

"Just because you want to wear dirty clothes Yohji-kun! Doesn't mean I do!" Omi spit, as though he just found his tongue. "I was just being Polite! I didn't want to tell you I thought your pants were dirty! But that's what I think!" Aya turned to the side to hide his laugh as Omi yelled at Yohji before poking the guy in the chest with a finger. Yohji only smiled and ignored all this before quickly turning Omi's mad little figure around.

"My pants aren't dirty Omi. They're made this way." Yohji said winking at Omi whom looked over his shoulder before wincing as Yohji smacked his sore butt with two open palms of dirt. "Besides." The green eyes threw Omi a wink and kiss as the thin figure wiggled away when Yohji started rubbing the dirt in more. "That looks better with your shirt." Yohji stated and he nodded when Omi glanced at him for imput confused with how filth could become attractive. "Hop up and down a few times and get the loose stuff off you." Yohji directed casually. "The rest is for looks, now come on." Yohji spoke dusting his hands before jogging from the curb and forcing them to follow.

"Omi." Aya grabbed Omi's thin arm as they started going across the dark street and pulled him over. The section they were in didn't exactly look that safe but, than again they could all handle themselves well. "Your pants look good, just try and be yourself. Don't let anyone do anything they shouldn't do." Aya ordered firmly and he nodded when Aya gave Omi a stern look and waited for the nod before giving him one as well. 

All four of them walked across the desolate dark street towards the glowing bar, and Yohji opened the door with a sly grin and slight bow as they walked inside.

He stopped once inside, just to get a look. It was a big room of cloudy smoke. Cigarettes, cigars, beer, music, pool tables, bar all to one side, loud music and booths too. It was a combination of a slow bar with a fast one, and with all the people inside, it was definitely a fast one tonight. "Ok boys." Yohji grinned elbowing him in the side. "Just be yourself. Lie away if anyone asks you anything personal, and don't give out any numbers. Other than that, its all…" Yohji elbowed him again. "…Free game if you get my meaning Hi-Da-Ka."

"I get you." he muttered, watching Yohji start into the crowd while running a hand through his hair before turning to Aya who leaned closer to him and Omi so they could hear him over the music.

"Come on! We're going to get a table!" They both nodded, following Aya to one of the back dark booths and sliding in. "This is where we always sit, so its usually empty!" Aya said yelling over the noise before giving them each a menu.

"How often do you come here Aya-kun!?" Omi asked looking a bit confused all this had been happening with him oblivious. Aya only shrugged and pointed into the menu he opened. 

"All this you can order!" Aya yelled running a finger down a list." All this you can't! Don't buy anything over five dollars! Because we don't have a lot on us!" Aya yelled before grinning at them.

"I don't have any money at all!" Omi yelled back, while giving him an -oops- expression.

"It doesn't matter! It's our treat! Order anything to drink you want from this side of the menu! Anything harder and you'll both be stone drunk!" Aya laughed before winking at them. Winking wasn't a thing Aya did often and Omi instantly broke a smile with it. "But you each have seven dollars of food money! Everything else if for pool and party!"

"Ok." Omi grinned tugging the menu over so he could look. "Can I have this?!" Aya grinned at the Strawberry Daiquiri Omi pointed to. 

"No more than two for you." Aya nodded and Omi looked pleased his choice had been appropriate. "What about you Ken?" Aya asked and he grinned with sly expression before glancing back into the crowd. Yohji was worming into a pool game with a couple of pretty girls. 

"Um…I think I'll play a little pool first." He answered.

Aya followed his gaze before laughing and Omi immediately followed, happy just hearing the red head do so. "Be my guest Ken! Don't hog all the ladies to yourself!" Aya yelled, before calling after him as he strolled, or at least he hoped that's what he was doing, right to Yohji.

"Pick up a stick Ken." Yohji said tossing him a pole as the blonde moved around the other side of the table with a cigarette in his mouth. "Are you any good?"

He shrugged. "I am not too shabby." Yohji grinned at the comment, taking a puff on his cigarette before leaning into the table and steadying his stick.

"Care to put some bets down? If your…not too shabby." He watched Yohji make his first hit. First ball in, and he was already working around the table. He would be playing with the solid colors. 

"Ok." He smiled, and Yohji chuckled as he got ready to hit again. He glanced up and over towards their table. Aya was still talking to Omi who looked more than thrilled to be there. To be honest so was he, this was a nice break from protocol.

____________________________Three Hours Later_________________________

"Five out of seven. Five out of seven, you lying bastard." Yohji said grinning as took a quick sip of his beer leaning back down to the pool table. "Not to shabby." Yohji grunt at what the blonde thought was his understatement of the year.

"I never though I'd say this Yohji." He said stifling his wide grin as Yohji missed another ball and resort to chugging some beer with a groan. "But pool isn't your best game." He chuckling leaning down and taking his hit. The ball went straight in.

"Yeah well." Yohji sighed before perking up and he glanced around to see what could have suddenly interested the blonde so. "I devote my talents to more…stimulating investments Ken." Yohji smirked sitting the beer down and turning to the young group of girls whom had just walked in. "Think I'll set one of those girls up with a hot man." Yohji chuckled eyeing the short, young one as he fought off a quick blush.

"Your full of yourself." He snorted. "And I can do fine myself, so don't even say it." He gave Yohji a slight frown, but Yohji just laughed and walked by.

"Relax Ken." Yohji called back over his shoulder strolling towards the girls. "I was talking about Omi."

He watched Yohji walk right up to the group with more confidence then he could ever imagine having, and the group even looked pleased to see him too! "Omi?" He repeated to himself scoffing. Omi!? His mind repeat causing him to frowned harder. Yeah right, he was going to get one. Not that he was going to totally ditch his friend but, please. Omi could wait or get the job done for himself. 

He took a swing of the drink Yohji had gotten for him and started towards the few girls that had wondered over to the bar. Yohji was still slyly grinning at the one he was talking to. Leaning very close to her, and playing with the bottom strands of her hair as he pointed over to Omi who goofing off a few tables down a little drunk and completely oblivious.

"Hey." He grinned at the soft brunette he walked up to, before swallowing as she turned around with a slightly surprised smile. "Sorry I, know this is going to sound really dumb but…I noticed you when you walked in and…I was wondering if I could, buy you a drink or something." He asked slowly rubbed his hands down on his jeans as he spoke. He could feel them claming over and he didn't want to gross this girl out with sweaty hands if he touched her.

"Uh thanks." She said, and instead of giving him a look, she smiled. She had a beautiful smile, with no trace of the ball busting quality Manx had. He felt instantly relieved. "I would love one, nothing with alcohol though, I can't stay long" She informed.

"Great." He held up a finger as he started over to the bar. Watching the pudgy man come right to him. "Um can I have…" He trailed. Women's magazines, Women's movies, what were Women drinking!? He took a deep breath, frantically thinking for everything dubbed -chick- he had ever seen. "…One ice tea and.." He grabbed the guys sleeve as he nodded and started to turn away. "…and that guy there will pay for it." He said pointing to Yohji who was still flirting away with the one girl he was supposed to be getting for Omi. Yohji noticed his stare as he stood there waiting for the drinks and sent him a sly grin while he was talking before following his nod towards the brunette he had waiting. Yohji choked on his words for a moment when he saw her before politely making up for it and he laughed. Idiot.

He took the ice tea and started back towards the thin figure in a tight pair of jeans and flattering shirt. "So ah, what's your name?"

He watched another beautiful smile come back at him as she took the ice tea. Oh yeah. Ken Hidaka score 1 with the ice tea. "Kate, you?"

"It's Ken." He smiled, watching her take a sip and nod. "Are you just hear with your friends Kate?"

"No my sisters." She pointed to a brunette and a red head who were already busy over a game of pool. He smiled, she had hot sisters too.

He nodded. "I am here with my friends." She looked out into the commotion as if to try and guess which were his friends. "That one." She smiled as she caught Yohji talking to…wowie someone else. "That one." Aya was still with the same girl he had snagged within the first half an hour. Aya had cornered her in a booth and had been what Yohji had described as -dangerously close- for the last three hours. "and that one." He grinned at Omi, who had the most shocked expression on his face as he stood in front of the talking girl Yohji finally let go. Omi's face gradually turning redder and redder as she kept talking, pointing back to Yohji for a moment, before at Omi's pants. No doubt Yohji had told her the story about the dirt as an ice breaker and now Omi was floundering with what to do with it. "Yeah that's them."

She smiled, taking another look at the three guys he had pointed to. "Quiet a variety you have." 

"What do you mean?" He smiled as she slowly took his arm. 

"I mean in your friends. Quiet an age range too." He nodded. "That's got to be good for places like this…less competition?" 

"What? No. No that's not it." He smiled at the mischievous smile she gave running her tongue against her lips. "Kate." He suppressed a laugh with her short giggle. "Can I ask, how old are you?"

"How old are you Ken?" He frowned slightly, he asked her first.

"Sixteen."

"Me too." He frowned as she giggled again. She looked like she was lying, maybe seventeen, or at least a little older. But whatever. "So Ken you want to maybe…sit down and try out what your friend there's doing." She gave him another smile as she slid closer to his side. Pointing over to Aya who was having a heavy make out session with his girl whom was hardly visible anymore.

"What!?" He nearly choked out his fast question. Wow did Yohji know how to pick the spots! He just learned this girls name! He almost tripped as she started tugging him towards an empty booth and quickly slid in. He just stood for a second, turning back out to the crowd to see what everyone else was doing. Ok it was clear what Aya was doing, Yohji had already backed a girl up against the wall and was now in the -dangerously close- zone while chatting with her so…he could pretty much guess where that was going. Yet, his eyes almost popped out when he caught Omi politely kissing the girl in pretty much the same spot the two were in the last time he looked. Still standing in front of the pool table like they had just leaned their faces together and started some shy, testing, tongue arrangements. Geez! That one he didn't see coming. 

"Ken?" Kate called to him and he quickly turned to him. "Something wrong?" She asked, a slight frown playing on her features, but he shook his head quickly. No, no there was nothing wrong. He wasn't just going to miss a golden opportunity like this. This girl was gorgeous! And he sure as hell wasn't going to be left out either.

________________________________________________________________________

Wowie! Thanks so much for reading! Please remember to drop me a review it means a lot!! And don't worry the next chapter will pick up where I left off. Hehe. Wanna see the boys stumbling home drunk do you? J/k I'll make sure to post super soon!! Not more then a week! JA!

Hey

!

!

Push the review button ^_~

!

!


	8. The Eternal Battle

Chapter 8

The Eternal Battle 

DivineAngel

____________________________The Next Morning____________________________

"Ahhhnoooo." He groaned when he heard the alarm ringing. Too early, he thought rolling over and covering his head with the pillow. After a moment, Omi moved from beside him and slammed the sleep button down silencing the damn thing.

"Morning….Ken….Kuunn…" Omi slurred sleepily, already falling back asleep as he unburied his head and glanced around the room. The sun was rising and coming in, their floor was littered with the clothes they had worn out that night and…yeah and…and Oh my god!

He started getting up. "Come on Omi." He shot shaking Omi's thin shoulders as he scrambled up. Shit! He was still wearing his jeans! Who let him get in bed with jeans!? "Yohji" he hissed knowing exactly who would let him go to bed with jeans on. "That idiot" he sneered, swiping clothes from the ground as fast as he could. The last thing they needed was Mr. Brine waltzing in and seeing all those clothes, the dirt in their shoes and all over Omi's pants, never mind the fact he was still partially dressed from last night. God! "Omi!" He yelled at the bump in the bed and Omi slowly rolled over and looked at him. Frowning a bit annoyed he was being woken up when so tired. "Would you look around?" He snapped at the half asleep expression. "See anything that shouldn't be?" He shot as Omi sat up slowly, looking at him with half mass blue eyes .

"Can't you clean it? Your doing a good job Ken-kun." Omi muttered before sleepily flopping back into the bed and covering his head while he frowned. He finished cramming their clothes back into their dresser just as a knock sound from the door and Aya's voice sounded. "Yeah Come on in!" He called looking over at Aya who trudged in tugging on a shirt for this mornings run before throwing a frown at Omi who was still sleeping. "Sorry I am trying to get this cleaned up." He explained when Aya just grinned at their screwed predicament. A messy room of incriminating evidence and Omi, the one always up first, out like a light. 

"Idiots." Aya grunt.

"What time did we ah…" He trailed keeping his voice low and Aya held up three fingers. Three! Three!? They came back at three! That meant he only got a two hours to sleep! "Well what ever happened to Two?" He snapped giving Aya a frown as he walked over to the bed and ripped the sheets off Omi.

"Apparently it was too early." Aya shrugged a grin. "And it was three *thirty*" Aya informed with a discrete chuckle as Omi stomped up annoyed and trudged to the dresser in his wife beater and underwear while rubbing his face. Omi pulled out his exercise shorts and t-shirt with closed eyes and Aya snort. "But it…appears you both had fun." Aya smiled, and he just slumped back into the bed and sighed hard. Slowly pulling his t-shirt on from where he lay. He. Was. So. Exhausted. "So did you have fun last night?" Aya asked after a moment because he said nothing.

He smirked sitting up. "Maybe not as much fun as you." He grunt and Aya gave him a small chuckle and with nothing said smiled as he left the room. Aya had gotten the most last night.

He quickly tied his shoes, and strolled into the hall while doing up his pants. Omi was leaning into the wall with closed eyes brushing his teeth while Yohji used the bathroom. Aya was ready to go, and in a few minutes they would all start running. Thus was the crap ass requirement for being an assassin…and very sneaky ones at that.

______________________________Later That Day_____________________________

Oh my god, he was sweeping as slow as molasses. He felt like his head was full of bricks, his eyes were never born to open… and his head was constantly leaning forward as he struggled to just get the dirt off the floor. "Keeeen-kun." Omi nudged him as the boy walked by and he woke up some. Quickly glancing around to make sure no one had noticed his suspicious behavior, and when it appeared no one had, he resumed it. "Ken!Kun!" Omi snapped.

"Omi!" He yelled back at the tired frowning blue eyes doing all the work. "Don't yell at me."

"Your sleeping!" Omi scolded

"I am older than you!" He shot back instantly

"Arggg." Omi growled at his comeback while slowly putting prices into the register as he continued attempting to sweep. "Keeeen-kuun" Omi low growled his name when he just stopped and stood there with his eyes closed. "Your going to get us in trouble." Omi hissed when he opened his eyes and yawned. Omi gave him a threatening squint as he stared back at the boy calmly rubbing the back of his neck unaffected.

"No I am not." He yawned, but Omi just point behind him to the two full carts of flowers.

"Aya potted them all, now we have to put them up." Omi informed, tone not free of all irritation.

"Nooooo." He groaned, leaning into the broom, and preying it would just hold his weight for a moment. Just a moment so he could rest. "YOu mean *you* have to put them all up." He said grinning. When Omi didn't say anything he slowly turned to the boy with a sleep raised eyebrow and realized Omi was standing there glaring at him with such a frown. "Ahhh I am kidding." He groaned rolling his eyes. Just the way Omi was looking at him told him he'd be in for some serious silent treatment or something if he didn't help. "But…can't you at least…take pity on me?" He gave the blue eyes an innocent smile, but the glare only faded and then Omi ignored him turning back to work.

"No. I am tired too." Omi muttered

"Not as tired as me." He snorted, tossing the broom to the corner.

"You don't know that." Omi snapped defensively as he started wheeling one of the carts to the cold shelves. "Just because I am not dragging my feet-"

"-Ok I am *not* dragging my feet!" He snapped picking up some flowers and sitting them along the shelves in spaces provided from those purchased. "I am just sluggish." He retort. "And Besides I." He stretched for a moment. "I got a lot of action last night. I *deserve* to be tired." He gloat, a wide satisfied smile crossing his face. Omi only snort skeptically and he frowned. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you." He snapped grabbing a few plants and shoving them onto the shelf.

"And what's that supposed to mean Ken-kun?" Omi turned to him with a sneaky smile, and he grit his teeth. All this frustration was waking him up fast. 

"It means you know you didn't get half as far as me last night." He growled as Omi snort at him again, ignoring his comment. "Omi!" He snapped mad and Omi stopped what he was doing and turned to him with a calm innocent expression.

"What's the matter Ken-kun?" Omi grinned. "You look mad."

"Stop goofing off." He growled shoving another plant to its shelf.

"I am not." Omi said innocently

"Yes you are." He hissed.

"No I am not."

"Omi! You are so!" He yelled.

"I don't know what your talking about Ken-kun." Omi laughed and he grabbed a hunk of dirt and tossed it at Omi's smiling face. "Ah! Pshaaa." Omi yelled startled when the dirt hit before quickly bending over and spitting some of it out. 

"Hahah." He laughed watching Omi spit at the ground. He wasn't aiming at the boys mouth but, Omi sure looked funny trying to spit dirt out.

"Ken!" Omi yelled at him once the dirt was gone from his mouth and he stood wiping it and glaring at his laughter before stomping from the room. He watched Omi leave fuming with another satisfied grin Ah, that made him feel good.

"What are you doing Ken?" Aya asked walking in with a smirk when the guy caught him grinning at the empty doorway.

"Working. Would rather be sleeping. You?" He answered.

"Your shift ends early today. Where's Omi?" Aya asked glancing around as he spoke before moving towards the register and paperwork.

"He's mad cause I threw dirt at him." He explained.

Aya stopped and looked up at him, silent for a few moments before finally speaking. "Why?" 

He shrugged. "He said he got more action than me last night." He answered and Aya grunt softly.

"Ken." Aya began before slowly licking his lips. "You weren't exactly." Aya paused. "In the lead." Aya managed quietly laughing at him as he turned around. "If you get my drift." 

He stood up, letting the pot he held clang back to the cart. "Just what are you saying Aya?" He spit. "That *I* didn't get any?" He scoffed raising an eyebrows in a mocking skeptical expression.

"Guys!" Yohji came in grinning, watching and they both turned to him. "I have the funniest-where's Omi?"

"Ken threw dirt at him." Aya deadpanned as he picked up more paperwork.

"To bad, I wanted to tell you all at once." Yohji chuckled before inhaling. "Anyway!" Yohji exclaimed. "This girl last night, she's telling me about her friend." He grinned as Yohji started chuckling. "Said…said that her friend is crazy, like cra-zy." Yohji wiggled his eyebrows. "If you get me. She said, that we…well Aya you and me.." He frowned. "But we'll bring you Ken." The frowned disappeared. "..Can all come over to her Friends house on Friday and…*meet*….her friend." The sly eyebrows wiggled some more. "Get me? Huh Aya?" Aya only shook his head with a grin, choking a grunt down to the paper work he picked up. "How's that sound."

"What time?" He spoke right up and Yohji chuckled.

"I don't know Ten? Eleven?…doesn't matter. Why ah...you anxious Ken?" Yohji asked stifling a laugh and he shrugged, suppressing his smile as he picked his plant back up and ignored Omi who came in drying his face. "Because ah…it looked to me like you were a little hesitant last night Ken." Yohji chuckled and he threw the guy a look. "Understand we're not playing with top of the line girls here, we're playing with the…" Yohji trailed teetering his hand back and forth. "The lower line."

"Freebees." Aya stated.

"Aya!" Yohji chocked a loud laugh at the red heads word choice. "Don't let them hear you say that."

"Is that true?" Omi suddenly asked frowning.

"Yeah it's true." Yohji said plainly and Omi glanced at him with -Did you know?- written all over his face.. "These girls will do just about anything but, you have to figure…we ran to the *other* side of town to get them. So...we're just as bad if not worse." Yohji continued shrugging.

"No your just as bad." He threw a finger at Yohji's smile. "I didn't know that's the kind of place we were in!" Yohji gave him a smirking -yeah right.-

"Ken you'd have to be dumber than I ever thought you were to have thought otherwise." Yohji chuckled. "And your just as much as fault. You and Omi." Yohji stated Omi looked shocked he was suddenly thrown in. "You both were looking for some, so hey…I just provided the ticket. I didn't put you on the train. You went along yourself." Yohji said, tone without a shred of guilt and he frowned. Yohji was right. "But that doesn't mean we treat these girls with any less decency." Yohji scolded playfully. "They're still ladies boys." Yohji added with a suave wink and grin.

"Geez." He sighed turning around and grabbing a few plants. His cart was almost empty. "Ok well…I don't care I still want to come." He said.

"Where are you going?" Omi turned to him immediately, but he said nothing.

"See!" Yohji exclaimed pointing to him before laughing. "I told you I didn't put you on the train! HAHaH!" Yohji laughed hopping onto the counter and fiddling with some roses.

"Where are you guys going Yohji-kun?" Omi asked turning to Yohji who took his time looking up, before meeting Omi's eyes with a sigh.

"Somewhere you can't go Omi. Sorry." Yohji stated offering Omi a shrug from where he sat. "Promise next place we go, you can definitely come." Yohji said kindly.

"Well how come I can't come this time?!" Omi shot defensively "I did fine last night Yohji-kun!" Omi pleaded but Yohji said nothing. "What!?" Omi snapped when Yohji was silent. "I did, I did everything you said! I stayed with you, and did what I was told and came back without complaints!" Omi argued, never mind Omi got in on the party, kissed that girl, drank, and played his first game of pool. "How Come I can't come!? Omi demanded now with a taste of just how much he'd be missing.

"It's not about last night Omi." Aya stated, speaking down to the paper work he was correcting as the conversation worked on around him. "This is something different entirely, and it's not your friendship, or fact your our team member that have anything to do with this. It's your age, and that's something you can't change, so." Aya paused, scribbling something out and changing a number before continuing. "So don't make this more than it should be." Aya stated before looking up now that he was done. His violet eyes locking with Omi's quiet, disappointed face and they were all quiet. Omi felt betrayed by them, and they all knew it with the boys silence. Still, Aya was right, Omi couldn't make himself any older in a day, so he simply couldn't come. He winced slightly when Omi flicked his eyes at him for just a moment before throwing his apron at the chair and walking out.

"Always so cold Aya." Yohji finally spoke, laying a hand on Aya's shoulder.

"I am not." Aya answered giving Yohji a look as he stood up and filed the paper work into the drawer. "That's all it amounts to. I just want him to understand it."

"Mmm but he would have understood with a little song and dance." Yohji teased. "A few kisses and a huuuuggg." He saw Aya getting annoyed as Yohji put on an apron and started dancing in place near him. "Poor Omi your making him feel bad, go find him Aya. Tell him your sorry! Say Omi! You're my favorite team mate! I idolize you!" Yohji exclaimed and Aya started for the back room to get away from Yohji. "I want to be just like you! When I am younger! Hahahah!" Yohji laughed watching Aya leave.

"Geez." He grinned as he shoved his last pot onto the shelf and stood up. Kicking the cart so it would roll towards the counter and stay. "You're a jack ass Yohji." He chuckled walking by the blonde whom simply shrugged and leaned into the counter waiting for the customers with a heavy sigh. As soon as Yohji and Aya's shifts were over, their training would begin.

______________________________ An hour later______________________________

He pushed the heavy bar up…again. He was getting good at this finally. Ok he had seen the muscles in his arms. They all looked different from training but still, it was always hard when he had to bench press and keep at it. He frowned as Yohji walked over and looked down at him with a smile. "Hi Ken." He ignored the statement and continued working, watching the green eyes wait for an answer before continuing. "About Friday Ken." Yohji began before glancing up at Aya who was happily hacking away at some target with his sword. "I have been thinking…maybe we should…talk about some things first."

"Liiike Whaaaat." He strained his question as he continued benching.

"I don't know…I mean I know we can all handle ourselves in a dangerous situation, but…what you have to understand is that girls…are all like bombs. They can go off at-"

"-Ow!" He cringed lowering the bench press quickly and sitting up. Yohji's baffled face watching him rip the small dart from his leg. "OMI!" He growled at the blue eyes that turned to him unconcerned with a handful of darts.

"Sorry. My hand slipped." Omi's said, tone irritated and smug as he flicked the dart at the floor. That was the third one to hit him.

"Ass hole." He growled but Omi ignored him, and shot a few ahead striking the dead center of his target, as always.

"Troubles?" Yohji grinned at him as he lay back down grabbing the weight and quickly pressing it up again. "Anyway about Friday Ken you have to-" Yohji jumped as a small dart that skimmed by him and pegged into the wall, and the blonde slowly turned around to look at it before slowly turning towards Omi with a shocked expression. 

He growled sitting up and glaring at Omi who gave them a small "Sorry."

"Hey Omi." Yohji frowned. "If you want to be mad at Ken than fine! But don't take it out on me too!" Yohji shot but Omi looked like he could care less Yohji was talking.

"I said I was sorry." Omi gave them another irritated response as he frowned at them both.

"Well!" Yohji choked for a moment, glancing back at the dart and frowning. "Well who are you aiming at!?"

Omi smiled slightly. "Neither of course."

"Oomi." He growled at the blue eyes that just turned to him and started fingering a dart in a small circle within his palm. "Cut. It. Out. Are you still mad because I threw dirt at you?"

Omi made face, sending the dart to the target with skill. "Grow up Ken." Omi scowled.

"Hmp." He grunted. "I am not the one throwing things at people." Omi's eyes snapped at him with an immediate squint. Four darts silently impacting against the mat between his legs with the mad glare. "What's your problem Omi!" He screamed standing up. Ripping the darts out of the mat and stomping over to the thin figure. "Keep your stupid toys to yourself." He threw them at Omi's feet watching the tight features pinch with his words.

"They're not toys Ken-kun!" Omi shot back and he grunt. "You sure were whining when one hit your leg!"

"If one hits me again, I am going to shove it down your throat." he threatened and Omi took a small step back as he threw his finger into the boys face, but Omi's frown didn't disappear. He nodded a -thought so- as he turned around and started back towards Yohji who was watching this. Aya could care less, the guy just zoned out when he had the sword. "OW!" He jumped at the sharp sting that bit his back. His hand reached back and ripped the dart out before whirling around and throwing himself at Omi. 

Knocking Omi's thin body back into the mats, and planting himself firmly on top. "GET oFF!" Omi wiggled immediately, frowning at him and his body weight which was too much.

"OMI! I don't want One MORE Dart To HIT ME! EVER!" He growled into the thin features he stared at. Their eyes locked and Aya momentarily stopped to see what they were doing while Yohji stood calmly to the side watching. Lazily side glancing at Mr. Brine whom came in to see what the yelling was about. 

"UNDERSTAND!?" He yelled into Omi's squinting blue eyes which said nothing. "Say it! Say I understand!" He grabbed Omi's hand and twisted when the boy was still silent.

"Ow!" Omi yelled startled before leaning over and biting him.

"Ow!" He scrambled off Omi's thin form that kicked him too. He still remembered what Omi did to Yohji accidentally. He didn't need his nuts under an ice pack. "You bit me!?" He shot baffled as he looked down at his hand, Omi had left little teeth marks in his skin.

"Well you were hurting me!" Omi shot back.

"Yeah! You threw your stupid darts at me!" He shoved Omi away as the boy made a move to touch him.

"Sorry! I just wanted you to listen to me! You don't listen to anything I say!" Omi whined and he frowned. Stupid Omi, so he was going to start that again was he. He did listen enough, he didn't have to listen to everything because he was older. That's just how it worked. "Ken-kun? Are you mad at me? I am sorry I threw the darts." Omi spoke when he said nothing to the previous statement and just sat there looking mad.

He sighed heavily, shaking his hand out for a second before looking up at the sincere blue eyes. "No I am not." He grunt annoyed. "I just…don't want to be hit with them anymore." He spit and Omi nodded. 

"Than can I come with you please?" Omi asked quietly and he went to answer before spotting Mr. Brine.

"Well we can talk about it later." He quickly answered and Omi looked more than confused before spinning around and standing up when he saw Mr. Brine. "Are we late for something?" He asked glancing over how Mr. Brine was just standing there casually watching them. Like a parole officer, somehow the guy was constantly there, and ironically held a similar job.

"Well no, but since the training in here is getting personal we'll pick up the books earlier today." Mr. Brine said and they all started filing for the first room annoyed as Mr. Brine ginned a -serves you all right- smile. 

Slumping into their seats, yawning and stretching, Aya silent and pouting forced to loose his sword earlier today. They had forty minutes of review on yesterdays lecture, the twenty minutes of notes and introduction of today's which was, what to do if your partner is wounded and you can't leave them, but can't move them. That was a sucky topic, hope they wouldn't have to train for that anytime soon. All the options were pretty crappy. Then the half an hour exercise where they injected vegetables and fruits with medication so they could get the feel, and then their worksheets.

It wasn't so bad though. He got to keep his eyes closed a lot and copy off of Omi. Who when caught on wrote -stop looking at my paper Ken-kun- in part of his paragraph. He just groaned and continued filling his out himself. A lot of this was stuff they had covered weeks ago. Basic poison information, burns, targets, and grouping information. They were all given directions on what to do if separated during a mission, they all had secret words and small movements for basic phrases such as -injured- or -surrounded- They had a sign for each one of them, which they designed themselves. Some weren't the most flattering, and they basically all hated their *own * symbols, and everyone else thought it was funny as hell. Mr. Brine of course had no complaints just so long as they all remembered them.

"In a mission boys, it's extremely important to keep your identity hidden." Mr. Brine began. "Do you know why…Kudou?"

"We'll get pulled in by the fuzz else wise?" Yohji gave Mr. Brine a sleepy grin with his answer and Mr. Brine sighed..

"Yes. Lucky for you boys, the police is working with you! But! The public is not. They'll see you and think Criminal! And criminals have a hard time lying low. So, making light of that I'll be giving you all code names."

"For real?" He choked a lop sided grin, but Yohji was nodding approvingly.

"Can we pick our own?" Omi's hand shot up in a flash.

"No." Mr. Brine grinned. "Absolutely not you idiots. They've been picked for you, or rather, with some of your own advice taken into consideration." He caught the small thing Mr. Brine tossed to him and when he looked at it he realized it was the small cat magnet. "These magnets will now be your code names. Hidaka, your Siberian, Tsukiyono, your Bombay. Kudou, your Balinese, and Fujimiya your Abyssinian."

"Ok." Yohji grinned perfectly happy.

"No." Aya put the magnet down with a dirty look. "With all do respect sir, but…don't you think if you name us all after cute little kittens our enemies will be more likely to laugh in our faces rather than cower in fear?" Aya spit disgusted.

"HAhah!" Yohji burst out laughing, but Omi nodded.

"No." Mr. Brine's grin just widened. "They won't. And! Those will be your codenames because Manx named you." Mr. Brine informed and they all groaned. 

"Leave it to a girl to name us after kittens." He grunt, and Mr. Brine laughed.

"Think what you want! You all are Weiss! Introduce yourselves that way if you think a kitten name is too embarrassing! Honestly I thought it was a delightful twist of irony considering your occupation both as assassins and florists. Your store is named Kitten in the House boys, and no one would ever suspect a cute kitten for say…sneaking out at night…or other hazardous crimes." They all froze, but Mr. Brine was still smiling. "I'll give you an example." He jumped as Mr. Brine walked behind them and Yohji gave him a -I am going to kill you!- death glare. "For instance!" Mr. Brine exclaimed and they all swallowed. "If say…Balinese.." Yohji froze as Mr. Brine laid a hand on his shoulder. "Decided to venture out after dark, and took his fellow kitten friends with him." Mr. Brine trailed. "Where do you think they would go?" Mr. Brine looked at each of them with a wide grin. "Tsukiyono?"

Omi swallowed. "I-I don't think they would…venture…Sir." Omi muttered, eyes locked on Mr. Brine.

Mr. Brine nodded. "Obviously Tsukiyono, that would be a very Stupid, *Stupid* thing to do." He watched Mr. Brine squeeze Yohji's shoulder with each -stupid- and he felt himself get dreadfully nervous. They were caught, that's it. They were goners. "But." Mr. Brine continued. "Prey tell they did Tsukiyono. Where to?"

Omi's mouth dropped open a little, glancing at him for help. "A...aa…park? Sir?"

"Perhaps." Mr. Brine nodded, strolling towards Aya as Yohji sighed like the guy hadn't been breathing the entire time Mr. Brine stood behind him. "Or perhaps to see…girls, or smoke, or drink, or do other things that send little kitties to be…put down. You think Hidaka?" He shook his head immediately. "I didn't think so." Mr. Brine nodded and he swallowed again as the man slowly smiled at them. "HAHAH!" Mr. Brine suddenly burst out laughing and they all jumped startled. "I am just teasing you boys!" Mr. Brine laughed. "I know your not going anywhere! I just wanted to play with your heads Hahaha." He slowly sprouted a lop sided grin, Aya was frowning, Yohji looked annoyed, and Omi was still a little wide eyed. "BUT! I have excellent news for yoU! This Friday you will all be embarking in a special treat. So…I have a request to make." They all nodded. Anything was better than being discovered for sneaking out. "Your not going to like it."

"Just say it." Aya spit.

"YOu must all dROP Your Hobbies TODAY!" Mr. Brine ordered loudly.

"WHAT!?" He stood up immediately, frowning at Mr. Brine who looked unaffected with his protest. "Drop it!?" He yelled flabbergasted.

"But Sir! I thought you said we could keep them!" Omi argued, but Mr. Brine just casually shrugged.

"NO! You must drop them! Hidaka! Pull out of soccer, I don't care what fancy note your couch gives you about how good you are. YOUR dropping it! TSUKIYONO! Return all the computer gadgets and funny looking things you've borrowed from the police station! I want them out of your room! Off the floor! And out of this house! ALL of them! Kudou! I want All the Police Files returned! ALL of them! NO MORE Investigating! And Fujimiya…" Mr. Brine suddenly trailed growing a thoughtful frown. "Just a moment Fujimiya you never chose a hobby did you?" Aya shook his head. "Well then what did I give you?" Mr. Brine asked.

"Nothing Sir." Aya hissed, looking pissed as he glared at Mr. Brine. "You just insisted I take cooking classes so I could prepare our food better than Ken." Aya spit and he growled, he wasn't that bad, but Mr. Brine said nothing so apparently those were the mans words.

"Oh yes." Mr. Brine nodded. "Well…DROP IT! All OF YOU! MAKE THE PHONE CALLS YOU HAVE TO! LIE WITH WHAT YOU WANT! NO MEDICAL REASONS! SAY You don't like it! You've changed your mind! Not enough time! I DON't CARE! But I want all your connections to believe You hAVe HAPPY, HEALTHY REASONS FOR DROPPING OUT! UNDERSTAND!?" Mr. Brine ordered firmly.

"Yes Sir." They all groaned, sour and annoyed. He had really been loving Soccer. The couch said he was really good at it. It was like an escape, to be able to get away from all this and just vent. He knew Omi was really getting into the computer things too because he kept stepping on them in the bedroom. Yohji actually shut up when the guy was reviewing the police files, so that said a lot in of itself. Aya was probably the only one relieved, and when they all frowned and sulked Aya sprouted a small shade of a satisfied smile.

"Good." Mr. Brine nodded knowing full well they all understood when they started sinking down in their chairs, and he crossed his arms over his chest. Omi fixed a dirty look on Mr. Brine and Yohji zoned out. Aya on the other hand, sat attentively with his little smile, making them all more annoyed. "Then Friday, I will have a surprise for you." Mr. Brine continued ignoring their behavior. "It will take all day. It will take everything you've learned and…you'll want to put up the best front you can boys."

"Why?" Aya asked.

"That's all I can tell you Fujimiya." Mr. Brine stated simply with a short nod.

"What?" Yohji frowned. "Sir, why do we need to put up a good front?"

"I can't tell you Kudou." Mr. Brine quickly answered with a small frown.

"Is it going to take aLL DAY!?" He frowned his loud protest, they wanted to go out on Friday.

"ShuT UP ALL OF YOU!" Mr. Brine snapped. "THAT'S ALL YOU GET TO KNOW! IT IS YOUR ULTIMATE TEST! GET READY FOR IT! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T IT WILL RUN YOU OVER! NOW STUDY! YOUR LIVES wILL SOON BE IN. EACH. OTHERS. HANDS!"

________________________________________________________________________

Friday

"Make sure you put all this stuff on boys." Mr. Brine directed as Manx/ball-buster, whom stood next to him, extended the metal bin she held.

He took it with an un-entertained expression, and she gave him a light business smile before stepping back. Her heels echoing within the huge white locker room they were all in.

"Are we ah…" Yohji made a face as he pulled some of the clothing out. "Are we supposed to be Ninja's today Sir?" Yohji chuckled smiling at all of them and Mr. Brine sighed.

"No." Manx spoke up immediately, silencing their wise cracks. "Today you will meet your greatest opposition. Today you will decide whether or not you want to be assassins."

"What do you mean?" Omi asked.

"Yeah. We already said we wanted to be Weiss." He continued, and Omi nodded to his statement. Manx on the other hand just gave them a sly corner mouth smile.

"What you want is irrelevant. What you'll find important, is whether or not you can hold your own. Our organization doesn't need to support a useless group of juveniles. Depending on how well you perform decides your fait. Do you understand now Bombay." Omi didn't even nod; he just continued looking at Manx's brilliant pretty eyes as though confused with the gorgeous woman, and ball-busting phrases coming from her pretty red lips.

"No more questions." Mr. Brine took a step forward, and motioned for quiet. "You need to get dressed now boys." He felt a sea of uneasiness wash over him with Mr. Brine's solemn words. The man wasn't laughing, or wishing them well, or telling them what buttons would be pushed at what times. He was standing firmly, hands held behind his back, next to the ball-buster.

He dropped his tin bin to the bench near him and started pulling stuff out as Yohji started taking stuff off. Typical. 

"What kind of obstacle is this sir?" Omi asked.

"It is your last one Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine replied. "Make no mistake it will be the hardest, most important obstacle you have ever faced, and should be treated as such. Do not underestimate yourselves, your teammates, or your surroundings boys. You are all in danger. This obstacle is designed to give you a taste of what all your past obstacles have saved you from." For a moment it looked as though Mr. Brine were going to say more, before just stopping. Leaving the speech at that with a small nod and motioning at Manx they should leave. Considering they were all changing, but then again that never stopped the woman before.

He mirrored the solemn expression on Mr. Brines face as he watched the man disappear with Manx. He waited until they were completely gone and it was once again white all around them before he spoke. "Why do I feel like he was trying to warn us?" He asked.

"You guys I don't mean to be blunt." Yohji began. "But what he was saying, wasn't exactly giving me the best feeling."

"Same here." Omi nodded jumping into the white pants he was working on.

"I kinda feel like I am in line to get my ass kicked." Yohji smirked tugging on the long sleeve white shirt. 

"Whatever is waiting for us, it's important. We should all do our bests." Aya stated monotone and he smiled as he pulled his shirt on. That comment was stereotypical Aya. "If any of us need help at any time I…I want to be the first to say I'll definitely ask for it." Aya muttered, reluctantly.

He smiled at the blunt honesty. That was a lot for Aya.

"I'll definitely ask for it too Aya-kun." Omi instantly added with a smile of his own.

"You don't count Omi." Yohji said ruffling Omi's hair as he started tying up the boots they were all given. "You always did ask for help."

"So." Omi mad a face, and he gave Aya a reassuring smile when the red head glanced his way almost fully dressed. When the ensembles were finally on them, they did resemble ninjas. Everything was white, boots, pants, long sleeve shirt, and white wrap that was made for their faces. Revealing only their eyes so they could see well. "I feel like an idiot wearing this." Omi groaned and the small patch of skin on the boys face, and bright blue orbs frowned.

He nodded. "Yeah why should we bother dressing up. I mean, I would rather have went out in what I was wearing before."

"Our weapons are better concealed." He turned to Aya's comment. The red head was right. His blade was semi visible, and Yohji and Omi looked as though they had no weapons at all. His was still mainly visible, but only because of what it was. Mr. Brine said it was called a bugnuk, and special research had gone into finding him a weapon he liked. It was a thick glove that slipped onto ONE hand. When he made a fist, claws would protrude from his knuckle area, and he had to admit. The stupid thing had grown on him. He did have one for his other hand, but who knew where that one was.

"BOYS!" Mr. Brine's voice suddenly barked at them and they all jumped startled. Spinning towards the door where the man was last seen before frowning at his absence. "(Sigh) behind you." The voice said, and they turned around pinpointing the sound to the small monitor in the wall.

"Wow how did we miss that." Yohji asked running a hand through his hair as he pointed to the screen. No one answered but Aya point towards the small cabinet cover that slid over the monitor to hide and reveal it.

"Boys, Manx and I will be monitoring the entire obstacle. It will be recorded in every aspect and graded later. This is your chance to prove yourselves, and as soon as I am done, you can walk out the door and begin. Assuming there are no questions?"

"Will we see you after Sir?" Omi raised his hand slightly with the meager question.

Mr. Brine smiled on screen and nodded slowly. "I won't lie to you boys. I have my fingers crossed for the very best. You have all my wishes, may you have the best of luck. You'll need it. Don't hold yourselves back. Remember your training, and everything we've practiced. Don't hesitate and remember-"

"-Assassins are never afraid." They all finished the sentence with a nod, and Mr. Brine smiled again.

"Good luck boys." The screen blanked.

"I guess we should…begin then." He managed through his uneasy expression and Aya nodded as they began wondering from the monitor.

"He just hung up." Yohji frowned tightening his face in disguise before snorting at the little black screen. "How did he know I didn't have more questions."

"Shh Yohji-kun." Omi elbowed the whining blonde as they walked over to the door and stopped. "So only code names right?" Omi asked.

They all nodded. "We must *not* give away our identity. This is important." Aya gave them all stern looks, watching them nod before slowly taking hold of the door knob. "Stay together. We're a team."

The minute Aya turned the handle the lights inside shut off. He jumped with the sudden change, and Yohji walked into him as the blonde struggled to get his eyes to readjust. When Aya opened the door, they all peered out into the warehouse they had been in a thousand times. Performed countless obstacles, and exercises in, and now…suddenly didn't recognize anymore.

  
The usually vacant floor and safety mats, were replaced with chaos in its palpable form. Barrels, tires, drums, dirt, and even a large tree was there now. There were phone poles, and electrical wires, the ceiling while dreadfully high in some places, dropped so low in others if Yohji tried hard enough he might be able to jump up and reach it. The ground, like the ceiling, sloped in a lost pattern. Its contents mingling, merging, and spitting in a twisted ruin of gapping holes, and amazing almost mountain like steep inclines.

"Oh my god." Yohji gasp sounding nervous, and the guy grabbed part of his arm as they all stared with their jaws on the floor.

"This is the…same warehouse right?" Omi asked timidly, pointing out at the dark, and in some places pitch black. However, other places, and whatever was laminated was so with yellow or red light. The place looked freaky. "This can't be the same place." Omi whispered.

"It is." Aya quickly answered. "Come on, lets establish some perimeters." Aya took a step forward and turned to them. Already assuming command, and in a lot of ways they willingly welcomed and wanted it. Someone had to lead and they were all nervous now. "Yohji go to your right ten feet, Ken left ten and Omi stick with me. We'll go forward ten, if nothing, go another ten. Lets try and take the corner we're in now. If you meet danger, signal back to us using our calls in the most convenient form." They all nodded. "Good?" They all nodded again, and a second later he was bolting off to his left.

Walking easy on the loose gravel, he quickly sunk behind stacked and lined drums so he could hide. This was harder than it sounded. At least Aya's directions had been clear and confident. Establishing perimeters was something they had done thousands of times, in different climates and under many conditions. It was the first thing they learned, one of the things they did best. Really, it should be a walk in the park but, somehow the way everything was introduced was scary. First the costumes, then only using their code names, Mr. Brines solemn expressions, and Manx's appearance. This obstacle was supposed to be thee most important, thee most dangerous. Yet, he looked around and all he saw was cool settings, lots of effort to make things tricky and that was it. It wasn't as physically demanding as some of the other obstacles they had been on. They were allowed to stay together, communicate without pouring rain, freezing temperatures, or blaring winds. They weren't forced to perform under intense or uncomfortable conditions. Like the time they had one arm tied behind their backs, had to wear insolated coats with the temperature up to eighty three, deprived of food, or sleep, or a chance to use the bathroom. There was nothing spectacular about this stupid obstacles that he could see other than how down right freaky it looked!

He stopped at ten feet out. Nothing. There was nothing. The place was dead, awesomely decorated but dead. Well, mine as well go another seven before heading back he figured. No need to signal without danger. He started continuing. The barrels were ending now, but he'd still have a chance to be well hidden behind the large hill of upcoming dirt, and then the spare tires which were stacked and slumped all over past the dirt. This entire place must be some type of….well…some type of illusion. Yes! That had to be it! An Illusion!

His eyes squint immediately, dropping to a heavy crouch where he was behind the dirt. Listening, but there wasn't a sound. Not a breath, or rustle he couldn't place as himself. There had to be an illusion so…What was it? Something they might activate themselves? Trip wires, or lights that would activate their danger!? Great. What would it be this time. Invisible threads of electricity they had to constantly devote to memory in order to avoid getting zapped? Bright random lights that burned when they touched you? A rearranging obstacle? One that would move and shift, and strand and unite them? A…a…a….What!? AH!

He stopped at seven feet past ten. Nothing. Ok.. Time to head back. Nothing out this far. He sighed, his knees sinking down into the dirt a little deeper. His hands gently picking some up and letting it slip away as he turned back around, and squint into the sudden darkness behind him. Geez he didn't remember coming through that dark spot but, then again if it was light here it would 1. Look darker than it was and 2. Make it harder for him to see into, therefore appearing darker than it was. Wait….that wasn't a lack of light that was…

He froze. His muscles snapping tight and bracing his entire body as he realized what he was looking at, wasn't a lack of light. It was black cloth. A black figure. Like him, entirely dressed in black instead of white. He let his eyes scroll up the thin figure in black boots, pants, long sleeve shirt, and face wrap like him. It was looking down at him from behind him!? How!? That's the direction he had came from! That was the perimeter he had secured! And more! The black pants had dirt on their knees and hands, in the same fashion as him! The figure had been crawling along with him! Following him! 

He swallowed, still he hadn't moved, he was sitting in the dirt, looking up at the standing figure that was looking down. What should he do? Should he try and signal to the rest of his team? Should he attack? Run? Do nothing? AH! Stupid Mr. Brine! He couldn't believe the man actually went out and hired people to fight them! No. Wait. That was probably Manx's idea. He scowled. His fingers digging into the dirt. What to do! What to do!? He couldn't decide, he'd have to wait. Wait and see what the figure did, then counter act.

He just couldn't see the eyes, he wished he could see the eyes. Instead the head looking down at him just slowly tilted to the side and made a soft noise. Almost like a small grunt, or humored snort. "Do you think." The figure spoke and he swallowed. "Because you do not move. I can not see you? White rabbit?"

He scowled harder. DAMNT! That really tipped the hat. It was definitely a given Manx had done this. No way Mr. Brine would have screwed them over so. Mr. Brine was on *their* side! He took a deep breath and slowly started standing. Moving carefully, hopefully not to look that threatening. If Omi being under estimated was a good thing, than him being under estimated would be a good thing too.

The dark figure just looked at him. Watching him rise and stand. It was taller, but not by much. An inch maybe, but its eyes were powerful. In the dark he couldn't see the color, but they were studying him with a happy expression. "What's your name White Rabbit?"

"Weiss." He hissed. Woo! Point! That sounded good! He thought. No hesitation and his voice was working at full capacity, excellent.

"Weiss." The black figure repeated in a whisper, as though considering this. Geez, maybe the guy would just let him pass. The guy didn't seem so bad.

He took a soft side step, and only the figure's eyes followed him. Watching him swallow and gently take another, before a step forward. Wow! He was almost in the clear! One more step and he could take off running! Or at least be on his way by. He lifted his foot.

"Weiss!" He jumped as the figure flung its arm outward to block him. Smiling at him as he looked over. "Don't leave just yet."

_______________________________________________________________________

"Omi?"

"Code names Aya-kun." 

He sighed continuing to crawl before rolling his eyes as Omi bumped into him when he stopped. "I forgot." He admit. "I was just checking that you were still there…Bombay." Omi came forward, so he could see the bright eyes, and they smiled at him. He was almost tempted to roll his eyes again, only Omi could smile on their toughest, final mission.

"I am still here." Omi whispered smiling away with his comment, and he lifted his eyes back into the scenery. "Nothing?"

"Nothing. I haven't seen anything. This must all be secured. Though…I don't understand how we could be in any danger if this is secure." He muttered.

"Maybe we're being tricked." Omi whispered and he nodded. "Ay-Abyssinian." He glanced at Omi to answer. "Ken and Yohji haven't signaled yet."

"I know. That must mean we're clear." He sighed a relieved smile, and Omi imitated for just the smallest second.

"I know but…neither of them have come back yet either." Omi pointed behind them. They had gone in a straight line from their meeting point. Specifically so they could see when and who got back first. Instead no one was there. He frowned. "Are you thinking maybe they discovered some of the tricks Abyssinian?"

He smiled at Omi's soft whisper and sweet blue eyes. The statement was so elementary, yet the boy was so smart. "Yes I am." He nodded, slowly turning around. "Let's go back and find them." Omi nodded.

________________________________________________________________________

Yohji frowned, glancing for a moment from the black figure in front of him to his own white clothes. He had gotten slightly dirty venturing out like Aya had said but…not to bad. He looked back up at the figure again. The one he had first mistaken as part of the scenery itself. "So…should I let you pass then?" He gave the figure a smile. Hell it was the shortest thing he'd ever seen. Nothing but a thin, barely more than waist high figure standing in front of him. Directly in front of him, arms at its sides, eyes looking up. "We don't need to fight." He shook his head slightly, the figure was obviously young, or just frightfully…ah… vertically…challenged...so… there was no need to start beating it into the ground just to prove something. 

He watched the 'elf's' eyes glance away from him with the comment. Surveying their surroundings and walking over towards part of a discarded iron fence. "I will say I never saw you." He began, trying to make this sound more honorable for the figure. "No embarrassment." He smiled watching a small arm, reach out and pick up a small piece of iron. What would be a iron pipe substitute had it not been so small and thin. "Hmmm? Ok?" he shrugged, watching the eyes look back up at him. Still not a word, sound, or movement other than the one right now to grab the iron. He waited patiently for one, hell for all he knew the thing was speaking but the voice was too soft to hear. Slowly, the small figure took a step up, obviously to give its answer he concluded so he leaned down. Resting his hands on his knees he bent forward to hear better as the boy walked right up to him.

(WHAM) "AHH!" He screamed when the small body suddenly swung the iron into the side of his head. "Ow! You-"(WHAM) AH!" A second blow immediately followed into part of his face and he sank back to his butt. "Perimeter! Unclear!AH!" He screamed as another hard blow came at his chest. The short thing was literally beating him with a stick of metal! And there was no way he could figure such a small thing could put so much strength into each blow! It just didn't make sense! "AHH!"

________________________________________________________________________

"Aya-Abyssinian! Did you hear that!" he nodded, grabbing part of Omi's shirt so the boy would shut up while he tried to hear. It was Yohji obviously. They could now hear cursing in the struggling somewhere maybe…twenty feet to their right and….well at least in that area.

"Siberian." His head whirled to the side when they heard Ken's scream from their left somewhere off in the dark like Yohji, and Omi turned to him frowning. The boy wanted directions, any kind he could give, but instead his eyes wondered from the pleading blue eyes in front of him to over Omi's shoulder where the two figures had suddenly appeared "Brace yourself, calmly." He whispered.

Omi's face tensed with fear, as he slowly turned around to see what was behind him before looking up at the tall dark figures dressed entirely in black. He began to stand, and Omi imitated until they were all standing and glaring at each other. They were both roughly about his height, Omi about chest high on both of them. "I assume, you are our opponents." The taller figure spoke.

He smirked at the question/comment. "It would appear that way." He answered, his hand gently slipping onto Omi's shoulder as he caught some of the thin fingers edging towards their darts. No. Omi should wait, remain inconspicuous because these figures weren't necessarily extremely dangerous. 

When the figure in front of him took on a more aggressive stance. He side stepped from Omi and imitated. Still, Omi mimicked, and the figure in front of it immediately became more hostile. "Go easy on him." He threw a sarcastic smile at Omi's figure, even though he could visualize the grimace of disgust Omi would be choking on for him even saying that.

The dark figure turned to him for a moment. Speaking a calm monotone "I will." before snapping its hand out, balling a portion of Omi's hair and face into its fist, and slamming it to the side. Omi's thin body swung to the right with the strike and toppled into the metal drum his head was just violently smashed into.

His eyes widened, before the figure in front of him took a heavy swing at his jaw, and the hard biting impact left him staggering back. Quickly drawing his blade from behind and drawing it at the figure he stopped the punch short. Long enough for him to hear Ken fighting off in the dark, and Yohji's cursing. The black figure pouncing on Omi and pinning the wiggling, fighting boy into the dirt.

An incoming punch aimed for him immediately, but he ducked. Swinging his body to the side he kicking the figure off Omi with all his strength. "RUN!" He barked at the thin body that started dragging itself from the dirt.

"Aya-KUN!" Omi started scrambling away before stopping dead and turning to him.

"RUN!" He ordered and Omi's silhouette tore off into the dark towards Yohji's screams with his command as a second punch caught him right in the jaw. The room blurred for a moment as the numb sensation ran up the side of his face. The figure he had just kicked standing up and turning towards him as another punch came for him immediately.

________________________________________________________________________

"Yo-BalINESE!" He opened his eyes at the scream somewhere near him. It was Omi.

"Stay where you are!" He yelled at the thin little figure he had just kicked in the face. Its body still lying in the dirt where it had fallen. His hand holding his chest where the boy had stabbed him with that god damn piece of iron. "Stay! I don't want to have to hit you." He frowned at the small body getting up, before jumping at the sudden figure that came through the dirt and chaos near them. "Bombay!" He barked at Omi's running form, and the boy stop and turn around to him. Omi's eyes lit up immediately before frowning at the thin dark figure that turned to look at it.

Its eyes still hidden in the dark, but it was glaring at Omi with a sharp predatorial surveillance. "Bom…bay." It repeated, a slight smile in its voice. As though it were pleased with the new body to come stumbling in, and Omi was frowning already.

"Stay back!" He jumped back from the thin figure that suddenly swung the iron rod at him before sinking to its knees. Its upper shoulders and arms embedded with white darts. Omi's fingers just twitching, ready to throw more as he hurried around the figure towards him. "Come on! Balinese! We have to regroup! The rest of our team is in danger!" Omi yelled.

He nodded stumbling along to Omi's struggling. "I know I…can hear Ken's swearing." He muttered, a lop sided grin spreading over his face as he continued jogging behind Omi over the rough sand, and debris. Glancing back he frowned at the thin figure running after them, and an ice cold chill went down his back . Why chase them? Why want to fight? "Keep going Omi I'll-" He turned to fight before falling over at the loud scream and figure that burst in on them. Pouncing onto Omi in a flash, like it didn't even care he was there.

"BalAHHH!" Omi screamed as the black figure jabbed a long dagger into his shoulder. "AHHH!" Omi screamed again when it was ripped back out and plunging it into his thin arm when he ripped his darts out.

He threw himself at the black form, knocking it off Omi's trembling body, and jumping as the darts missed him by a hair and impaled the figure's chest and arms with hate. His own body was cringing with the sudden weight that jumped onto his back and then with the iron rod that hit him. The smallest figure had caught up to them. "AHH GOD DAMNT!" he growled standing up and shaking the annoying thing off him, before grabbing the boy's thin arm and wining his entire form to the side. Sighing relieved as the little body hit a metal drum, and pile of debris with enough strength to bounce it back off and send it roughly to the ground.

"Come here." He turned to the whispered words behind him. That weird figure whom pounced on Omi was now reaching for the bleeding boy trying to get up. "Come here my pretty white dove." Omi unloaded more darts and a panicked scream but the figures body only twitched and flinched when it was hit before slowly continuing its advance. The second it took its next step Omi unleashed more, but the black figure looked untouched! Like it didn't even care the darts were there! It just kept advancing, like one of those zombies in horror movies! Omi's eyes were getting so wide they were going to be saucers soon.

"Ah!" He kicked hard, right at the figures head and the body crumpled down slightly giving Omi time to stagger to his feet.

"Watch out! Balinese!"

"What? AH!" He grabbed the back of his head with the sudden throbbing pain. The small little figure was attempting to smash in his skull with the iron rod again. Still, the pain was in his head was suddenly so great he couldn't even counter, he simply sunk to his knees. He couldn't see, he'd never felt anything like it, the pain was just incredible. Pulsing through him and blurring everything until the next one, and the next one…until it stopped. He wasn't even aware Omi had thrown himself at the small form and was now wrestling around with it for the rod. Omi's bleeding arm smearing all over both of them, as he kicked at the small figure that stood roughly up to his chest.

He slowly opened his eyes from where he lay in the dirt. That weird dark figure he had kicked was slowly getting up. Shit, he'd have to get up soon and fast or else it would gang up with the other one on Omi. Suddenly, a bright flash of something was in front of his face coming down. "AH!" He screamed startled.

"Balinese!?" The blur of movement ripped away and was suddenly replaced with Ken's talking face. 

"Jack ass." He hissed as Ken pulled his claws away from his face and grabbed his arm instead.

"Get up!" Ken ordered yanking him to his feet and frowning at the bleeding stab wound in his chest before spinning towards the wrestling. "I am coming Omi!" Ken threw himself at the little figure forcing the rod down at Omi whom was underneath. Ok that looked impossible too. No way! No way something so small could be so strong! It was smaller, thinner and shorter than Omi! How could something smaller be stronger!?

He snapped his hand to the side digging around for a weapon. Grinning at the large metal pipe he grabbed. Oh yeah, payback for that little shit that kept hitting him. He didn't care how small it was now. The damn thing wouldn't listen to him ask it to stay back, instead it threw itself at him with a pure intent to hurt him. Insane!

"Move Ken!" He ran to the struggling bundle of Ken, Omi and the little shit. Watching Ken roll back so he could hit the small pain in the ass. "AhhOw!" He cringed as something stabbed him. Ripping into the side of his arm as it ran past him. He sunk to his knees, unable to help as the running figure through itself at Ken and stabbed. The brunette screaming as a blade was plunged into part of its chest. Omi's body jumping on the back of the dark figure and biting. Falling back and off as he was elbowed, and struggling to pull his small crossbow from his outfit. He watched the bow unfold, click together, and load before firing.

Ken screamed in pain as the figure dropped him and whirled towards Omi. Omi backed up a step, but fired three more times into the advancing body before running. "BOMBAY!" He screamed after the little figure that took off with the dark one hot on his heels. "NO! DON'T SPLIT UP! STAY TOGE-AYA!?" He cried out in surprise, and then concern as the red head stumbled around the corner. His body bleeding everywhere, hardly standing before looking up at them with the same stubborn, relentless leadership he always enforced. It took all of a split second for Aya's I-am-so-very-pissed-I-am-bleeding look, to become a I-am-so-very-pissed-your-all-so-incompetent glare when Aya spotted them. Ken crouched at his feet in pain, his hunched form holding his chest, and Omi heading for the hills. Yet, still Aya wasn't going to let his team fall apart. He wasn't going to let himself loose command! No! He wasn't going to let someone else move up and Take Command! He wasn't going to let them loose!.

"BOMBAY! STOP!" Aya yelled and Omi stopped dead some twenty feet away. Stopping and dropping to the floor covering his head, as the black figure threw itself at him. Flying over Omi's small form and into the rubble as Omi scrambled up and started back towards them. Running at full speed, while clutching his bleeding arm.

He grabbed Aya as the guy stumbled towards him and he cringed with the immediate weight that latched onto him in order for Aya to stand. Ken whom was front of them in the dirt, successfully sat on top of the thin little shit he had pinned down *without* the iron rod.

"There is more." He turned to Aya's huffed statement. "I was fighting another one."

He flung his eyes forward towards Omi, the kid was in the clear. Running back at them as he glanced behind them. No one there either. "Where? Abyssinian?"

"I had one too." Ken turned to him with a nod. "I was fighting one. Kinda tall."

"I am about your height…I think." A voice suddenly spoke into his ear and he almost knocked Aya over with his startled jump. He stumbled back alarmed with the black figure suddenly standing there smiling at him. "My my….look at all the bunnies." The figure chuckled and Omi stopped running some seven feet away on sight of the guy. Omi looked confused as hell with the guys sudden presence and with the boys movement and sudden feet skidding into the dirt the new tall figure looked over and smile wider. "Mmm so young." The guy chuckled again smiling at Omi's bleeding body and panting chest before turning to Ken. "You liar White Rabbit. I knew there would be more of you."

Ken only scowled when the guy spoke to him before yelling to him when the guy moved. "Yo-Balinese!" Ken barked at him and he shoved Aya further away and took on an aggressive stance. Watching the smiling green eyes just lick their lips, so he blew him a kiss. The figures smile widened, as though he were thoroughly enjoying this.

"Omi!" He kept his eyes locked on the smiling ones he was circling as he called out. "Take Aya! Help him! And go somewhere you can work well!" The little figure wiggled under Ken as Omi came running immediately and ran right by its pinned form. The pinned boy was growling at them, as he took swipes at Omi's running ankles before lying still when Omi passed successfully and reached Aya. Omi immediately grabbed the red head and drug him up and towards some scaffolding he could easily reach. So Omi was going up to the ceiling. Whatever, as long as the kid could move easily. He knew he could, Omi seemed to like running around way up high like a moron. But, he always said…whatever floats your boat.

"So." He grinned at the smiling eyes. "May I ask your name?"

"I am most pleased to be here Weiss!" He ducked as a fist came at him. The dark figure running forward with it and grabbing a piece of metal as he regained his pipe. 

"I see you know my name." He took a swing, the guy dodged both before swinging back at him.

"White Rabbit introduced you. A very clever name indeed." He dodged the next swing, but the second hit him. Knocking the wind out of his chest and he stumbled slightly. Coughing hard as he lifted his eyes just enough to miss the next swing. "Tell me Weiss…." He swung, the guy dodged. "Are you as clean as your lovely little name?" He swung again, the guy dodged and hit him.

"Ahh." He cringed when the metal took a strong blow at his stab wound. "Mm." His teeth grit as he forced himself to straighten back up. Ken calmly apologizing to the little body under it before knocking it out. The figure in front of him stropped fighting dead. Whirling to look at Ken with hate just the instant the boys body crumpled limply into the dirt unconscious. The guy was glaring as though Ken had just snapped the things neck, rather than knock it out, and he took that opportunity to strike. "AHH!" He swung hard and the figure fell over with the hard blow to its head.

"AhhoSChiebe!" The guy started moaning before cursing at him in…German? Omi's scream suddenly echoed off above them, and he looked up. His eyes widely searching the scaffolding and beams before stopping at movement. Nothing, everything still before Omi's body went running and jumping through about ten feet of obstacles with the weird black figure behind it.

"Shit. Siberian!." He threw his eyes at the brunette who was standing up.

"Little busy." Ken's muttered glaring fiercely at the second tall black figure that had just appeared in front of him. Much taller than Ken, maybe even a little taller than him. "You go Balinese."

"Can't." He took a step back as the figure he had hit stood back up with a piece of metal. Glaring at him, mad and vengeful now as it started forward. The guy was fast, too fast for him! The metal knocked the wind from his lungs and knocked him back in an instance. It was as though the guy was half-assing it before! Now every swing got him! And everyone he managed to throw missed! The guy was beating him into the rubble. Everything hurt, it was hard to see and he couldn't even tell where Ken was! Never mind Omi and Aya. "AHH!" He cringed when something stabbed into his hand. "AHh!AHHH!"

"Verdammen Sie Sie! Teufel!" He couldn't make out one word this guy was saying! It was all German! Swearing fiercely in German! As though the wacko had snapped when Ken knocked the little shit out! Something stabbed into his thigh, and he got a punch to the guys face. The small moment of peace where the guy stumbled back allowed him to see Ken. 

Oh my god! His heart skipped when he caught sight of Ken. Obviously unconscious or to hurt to move. The dark figure over him, repeatedly beating him with a flat piece of wood with his good arm. Ken had obviously injured the other, since that was tightly held to the guys side. No. They were loosing. They were doing terrible. There was…such a …big difference between who they all were, and who they were fighting. These guys were ruthless. Their first blows had been directed at their heads. They were violent, there to kill them. Oh my god. If he passed out, if he couldn't fight better, would this guy kill him? Would they kill Ken if he fell unconscious! He looked up when he heard another one of Omi's screams. Or worse, would they kill Aya or Omi!? Aya seemed pretty hurt, depending on how well Omi's bandages would hold the guy could be dying already!

He lost all thought as something hit his head again.

"BALINEEESE!" Omi screamed down to the blonde whom suddenly went limp some thirty feet down on the ground. His hands tightly fisting into the metal to hang on. "SIBERiAN!" He screamed for Ken second whom like Yohji was limp and bleeding. His own body freezing, when the two dark figures that had just finished beating both his teammates looked up at him. 

He pulled back into the shadows immediately. "Aya-kun we have to do something." His voice pleaded and Aya slowly look over to him. Heavily bandaged in his shirt, but still bleeding.

"Bombay…hide until this is over." Aya muttered, but he shook his head immediately.

"No way Aya-kun! I am not giving up!"

"I can't fight Omi." Aya said firmly, giving him a stern look. "You don't stand a chance against all of them. Wait it out. Hide. Listen to me Bombay. I am in control of this mission, and I order you to go and hide." Aya ordered, growing a dark frown of frustration he couldn't get up and *Make* Omi go hide.

He slumped into the metal next to Aya, silently whining with the order. Run and hide? Like a coward? Like a failure? No! No he didn't want to run and hide! He wanted to fight! Like Ken! Like Yohji! Like his teammates did! It didn't matter that he was younger or smaller, why should he have to hide! He had just as much right to be beaten unconscious as any of them! 

"I am serious Bombay." Aya whispered, and he turned to the stern look with disappointment. "Go Omi." Aya nodded at him before suddenly shoving in front of him as a dark figure suddenly appeared. "GO!" Aya barked shoving him back and out of the way as a blade appeared for them.

"Ah!" He slid back into the scaffolding with Aya's shove. His body slipping away but held with Aya's weight which was over his legs. He tilt his head back as far as he could go as his hands swam around him for something strong to grab before Aya's body tightened on him. He felt the guys back lock into place with a small grunt of pain before easing into nothing and slumping off him. He slipped then. His hands violently swiping for anything to stop his fall from the obstacle. Wrapping around a long cable, and jerking his body to a stop about ten feet in the air below the long row of seven fat beams where Aya was. 

His fingers clamped down on the dangling cable, clenching himself against it as he struggled to get his legs to it. Pressing the thin rope between his feet and pushing himself up. Freezing as the black figure leaned out and looked at him. "Hello. Little White Dove."

He choked slightly, looking around. There was nothing he could use for help! There was nothing to grab, no way to use his weapons. He was lost! All of his team unconscious! He looked up as the blade reappeared. Gently moving to the cable and sawing slightly. OH my god! He threw his eyes under him. Nothing but the tree, dirt, and chaos. He'd fall! There was no safety net! He'd die! "STOP!" He screamed up to the figure cutting away at his life line. "I'll fall! PLEASE! STOP! I-I'll DIE!"

The blade was motionless with his plea while the patient, calm eyes listened to him before shrugging and resuming the cutting. No, this wasn't how it would end! Was it!? They were better assassins then this! They were better fighters than this! This was supposed to be a game! A GAME! So why was the other team treating it like a reality! Why were they trying to murder them off! You don't do that in games! You don't kill your opponents!

"Plleaaaaase!" He choked up again. Hanging onto the cable tighter as it jerked downward, fringing around the knife.. "Please stop. Pleeease Puulll me upppp." he begged. "This is just a game! What's Wrong WITH YOU!" He screamed. "DOn't you understand, it's NOT REAL!"

"I will visit your corpse on the ground White Dove." The figure answered monotone.

"Ahhhaaa ahhhhaaa." He started crying and the blade stopped again. He was going to fall. Fall and die, and no one was there to help him. He hadn't done a good enough job for his team. Hadn't protected anyone! "Ahhhh Pleeeasse! Pleeeease don't doooo thiiiss." He begged before silencing as another dark figure suddenly poked its head out and looked down at him.

{Pull him up}

The blade dropped away, and the two grabbed the cable. He sniffled, trying to wipe his eyes on his sleeves as strong arms came down and grabbed his shoulders. Roughly yanking him up to the metal and letting him fall into it. His body hit its corners painfully, but he forced his eyes open, and held onto his stabbed arm which was throbbing terribly. The moment he opened his eyes he caught sight of Aya's unconscious bleeding body. "OhhAbysinnian." He made a move forward immediately before a strong hand shoved him roughly back and fell into the metal coughing. The two dark figures took a step towards him, towering above him as he opened his eyes before one spoke. In another language, some gibberish he didn't understand! He froze. His body and mind trying to anticipate what they had in store for him, what he could do to get away injured like he was! He had but a mere moment to think before one figure stepped forward and backhanded him with part of its arm. Knocking his world black.

________________________________________________________________________

Oooh first introduction to the other team. Hey! I need some reviews! Let me know what you think and thanks for reading and I'll have the next chap up for you soon! Hope this was suspenseful! Lol! Ja ^_~


	9. Backspace

Chapter 9

Backspace

DivineAngel

________________________________________________________________________

One Week Later

"Wieeee hadddva beanceaping tall of deeem."

Someone was talking. Or mumbling. He couldn't tell. The sounds were smooshing together, the words weren't making sense. All he could understand was that, it was a voice, and it was above him. Wait…there were two of them. A second was now speaking, while the other continued mumbling along. He tried to move his eyes, tried to open them. To understand where he was. He could already hear the water, his body drifting slightly from side to side…he was in a boat. Or…more like a canoe. He could feel the sides very close to him, so he must be in a canoe. 

Slowly the light came to him as he opened his eyes. It was so bright. Hard to see, but he had to. Had to know where he was. He forced them open just a little, taking in the light with a sharp breath and pushing through it. His features scrunching as he came back to reality and finally, he frowned at the flamingo near the base of his canoe. Its bright pink features, and beady eyes looking at him. Gargling at him with noises or words he couldn't make out or understand. Its thin body gracefully sliding with the water it sat on. Floating along side his canoe before turning towards the next animal. A fat white duck, quickly pumping its feet under the waves and swimming to him. Its bright yellow beak almost pointing at him as it cocked its head a few times and quaked.

He closed his eyes again ignoring how retarded this all was, and allowing the soft sound of the water to sooth him. It was almost lulling him to sleep, and when he opened his eyes. Both birds were still there, so he glanced away. Over to his left. Nothing but rocks. Soft moist rocks climbing up the side of what looked like a mountain where the light was beading into white color around him. He turned back to the birds…they were still there…then to the right. His face mustering another breath when he caught sight of Yohji. 

The blonde was casually lounging in his own canoe. Hands behind his head smoking with a grin. "Hi Ken." Yohji winked at him and he smiled. "Sit up. Don't let the sun go to waste Ken." Yohji said and he gave a light chuckle, but his body was so tired he didn't even have the strength to laugh. He was so out of it, everything was so relaxing. He was going back to sleep again his will. He was-OW! He jumped at the sudden stinging in his leg. That stupid big fat white duck had just pecked him! He frowned, trying to shove it off, but the damn thing pecked him again!

"Ahhhh." He moaned, somehow the sun here was so sedating. He didn't understand how Yohji could just lounge in it. "Stoooop." He moaned again, and the flamingo got closer to him before squawking once. "Ow!" He yelled when the duck pecked him again. His hands surrendering. He couldn't get the damn thing off him. He closed his eyes. Maybe he could just escape and go to sleep. Maybe he would just fall so dead asleep he wouldn't feel it anymore! "oW!" He screamed louder this time. His eyes instinctively opening. This was the hardest sting yet! He jumped as the flamingo pushed the duck aside and moved right into his face. It's soft pink features ruffling, almost cooing at him as he blinked.

The sun's light was getting intense, making it hard to see. It was eating up the water, and the rocks, bleeding everything over with the white color as the bird ruffled again. Like it would soon try to peck the nose off his face and eat it. He closed his eyes, just for a second. He could still feel the soft feathers brushing against his cheek as the mumbling came back to him. Stronger than before. The incoherent noise blaring at him as he opened his eyes. Watching the bird begin to melt, its features morphing to a dark red color, its small beady eyes becoming larger. Its beak sinking away to thin red lines. Until Manx was staring down into his face, with large green eyes and red hair.

"I saaaid dddo yooouheeaarrmmm." He frowned at the mumbling coming from her mouth. Why the hell couldn't this woman ever give him a break! "Key keey keeey Keeeen Ken!" He jumped when he registered his name, and she looked satisfied as she stood back with her hands on her hips. "I think he heeeaarsssmmm."

"Yo.." She came back to his face when he tried to speak. His lips seemed so dry, his throat flat. "Yoh.."

"Yohji." She repeated for him, and he nodded. Watching her stand up and turn to his right. He looked over and blinked. There was Yohji, in much of the same spot as he had seen the guy before. Only this time, he was lying still, sleeping in a white hospital bed.

"YOhji!" He jerked slightly, trying to get up and reach for the blonde but his hands were stuck. 

"Relax Ken." Manx laid a hand on his shoulder, and he watched a pudgy nurse appear at her side. Gently sticking his thigh with a needle, and things started to clear up further. Manx's voice was becoming easier to understand, her face not so fuzzy. "Do you understand mmmmKey."

"Yes." He nodded, if by that slur she meant Do you understand me Ken. She smiled at him, just a soft nod before turning back to the nurse with a heavy frown.

"I don't care. I have given you our order now coconut dish suavely what adklfjsdlfkjsadf." He watched the pudgy nurse shake no and began repeating a something scolding to Manx who looked annoyed. He could only guess the woman wasn't talked back to a lot. "Now." wow, he understood that loud and clear. "Do it Now." Yup understood that too, Manx was getting mad and those words were the only ones escaping her babbling slurs. The pudgy nurse seemed annoyed having to acknowledge them as well because she quickly left, and Manx turned back to him. "Do you understand me Ken?"

"Yes." He answered again, his voice still raw and chalky. "Where…"

"Your in a hospital." she informed and he frowned instantly concerned. A Hospital!? "Relax." Manx laid another hand on him as he jerked. Trying to get up and raise his hands but they were stuck. He looked down, studying the small Velcro wraps keeping his hands restrained.

"What's going on…here." He frowned up at her and she gave him a soft smile.

"They are simply for precaution Ken. You are fine. You've suffered some blood loss, we've restored. Some heavy blows to your head, but several cat scans show none of the damage to be serious. You need only to rest and recuperate now.

"Everyone's ok?" He frowned watching her nod.

"Yes Ken. Yohji is right here." He turned to the blonde who like him was restrained in his bed. "He woke up about three hours ago. He is sleeping now. He suffered a greater loss of blood than you, but seems to be doing fine."

"Aya!?"

She gave him a small shh look before pointing past Yohji. Sure enough there was the red head. Sleeping in his bed. Only Aya still had an IV connected, and his heart rate was being monitored. "Aya was wounded badly Ken. He's recuperating but he may need more time here than the rest of you. We were unable to stop the obstacle until it was complete. Aya was wounded first, bled the longest and only furthered his own injuries when he used himself to shield Omi." Manx said and he sighed towards the red head peacefully sleeping in the bed. Yup, that sounded like Aya only…Omi. He glanced around. Omi! Where was he!?

"Where's! Where!?" He jerked trying to get up again, but Manx only tightened her gently grip on his shoulder.

"Omi will be here shortly. We've had some disputes with the nursing staff here. This wing of the hospital is under our jurisdiction, however as soon as we're not here to reinforce it. They move Omi back downstairs." She explained, her tone dreadfully annoyed before catching his confused expression. "For age purposes. Had he been a normal resident he would still be placed in a portion of the children's ward." He made a face and she smiled. "But I have ordered for him to be *brought* back. I'll will also leave some threats, so he shouldn't be moved again." He watched her take a step back and survey Yohji and Aya. "I don't take well to my orders not being followed." She muttered, as though she were speaking to herself before glancing at him with a corner mouth smile.

"I-I…"He licked his lips. He wanted to know how they did. Wanted his progress now! He didn't want to wait for it! That was unfair! Usually he got it immediately! Mr. Brine stood there and summed stuff up, and continued going over their faults no matter how bad they were bleeding, or needed to piss. No matter how many times Yohji griped, or Omi threw up. The man continued until the assessment was over and then they were dismissed. This didn't seem right, keeping it from them. "I--I…"

"Rest Ken." Manx only nodded at him, dismissing him in her own way. She wasn't going to talk about this anymore, and his eyes left her and went to the nurse coming in the door. She was young carefully guiding the front of Omi's bed as the pudgy nurse Manx had been arguing with brought up the rear. He tried to sit up to see better, apparently the nurses were annoyed with Manx's orders. His Yohji's and Aya's bed all had their own light, nightstand and curtain that could be pulled around it. The room was only made for three beds. 

He laid back as the pudgy nurse came over to the side of his bed and started moving things. Ignoring him as she disassembled some of the wires attached to his stuff and moved his night stand and bed over. Now he only had a small portion of his light over him. His nightstand was moved to the right side of the bed, and Omi's bed was put in the space his shove-over had provided. 

He swallowed, trying to sit up more and see Omi. The boy looked as though he were sleeping too, and he had to admit his soft honey strains of hair fit perfectly with the colors in his bed. His bed had all white sheets, as did Yohji's and Aya's. Yohji was topless, but he could see a pair of what looked like white pants. Aya was completely covered so he couldn't tell what the guy was wearing, and from what he could feel all he had on was his underwear. Omi on the other hand had a pair of cream pants with small little giraffes printed on them, and a very light sea green t-shirt that loosely hung around his body. His restraints were different from his too. Instead of Velcro, they were bound together with snaps. They were slightly tighter on Omi's wrists so the thin body couldn't wiggle free, but they linked to the metal upraised sides on either side of the boy. So Omi could slid his hands up by his head, but not pull them upward. His were stuck where they were, and he was guessing it was the same for Aya and Yohji. Considering Yohji's hands were exactly where his were, and Aya's he couldn't see.

He looked up at the nurse who moved over him, messing with some of the pillows and buttons in his bed. "Um…he. Is he conscious? Can I talk to him?" She glanced at his questions, nodding slightly as she picked up a needle.

"He's fine Mr. Hidaka. Now rest."

"Wait." He frowned as she quickly injected his arm with whatever she had. "Wait! I wanted to talk to him!" The room was getting blurry fast, and the nurse ignored him. "Waaaait." He breathed out his soft moan. His eyelids getting heavy, before locking shut on him and he was out.

________________________________________________________________________

The muttering was around him again when he started coming to. His eyes forcing themselves open, as fast as possible. Stupid nurse…inject him with….something, he'd show her. If she'd be kind enough to untie him…seeing as…he couldn't really move. He jerked his arms again, but they were still stuck. Stupid nurse…strap him to the bed…he'd…he'd show-his musings stopped when he heard something. To his right he could see Yohji. The guy had moved slightly since last time he'd seen him but still looked asleep. 

Another small noise came and he turned to his left where it came from. Frowning at the white curtain that was drawn so he couldn't see anything.

"Mm no." he heard a voice on the other side.

"Good. Swallow this for me." It was a nurse. Either that or some really happy woman bearing something yummy. "Good. Mr. Tsukiyono hold still while I move your arm." Yes definitely a nurse, talking to Omi.

"Can you untie me please?" Omi asked.

"I am sorry young man, but I haven't been given orders to yet. Hold still." The nurse answered, voice like she'd said that line for the hundred time and was forcing herself to remain pleasant.

"Please? I won't…do anything. Where am I?" Omi's voice sounded very nervous, and concerned.

"Your in the hospital, and you need to rest." the nurse replied dully, as though she were concentrating on something.

"Ow." He heard Omi cringe slightly and he struggled to get up, but his damn arms kept him down. "How-how long have I been here?"

"A week. Let's get this off you now." 

A Week! His mind screamed. A wEEK! They had been there for a WEEK! OH my god! He turned his head to the side to get a look at Yohji! Did Yohji know they were there for a week? "Yohji." He whispered to the blonde as Omi made another small uncomfortable noise and he could hear stuff being moved around to his left. "Yohji." He whispered slightly louder, but Yohji wasn't even moving. Damnt. If he had his hands undone he could have thrown something at the blonde.

"Where is my team?" Omi suddenly asked.

"Who?" He turned back to his left so he could ease drop better. It didn't sound like Omi was talking to the pudgy nurse, good thing too. He didn't like her already, if she had the gall to argue with Manx, she'd probably be a pain in the ass for them, and he shuddered thinking about how that could become a literal statement.

"My ah…who brought me here?" Omi asked.

"I don't know that information off hand."

"Can you find out?"

"Yes I can, relax now…Don't tense up."

"Can you find out now?"

"No. I need to finish this up, and then check on your room mates."

"There are more people in here?" Omi sounded alarmed with his question, and he heard Omi move as though trying to see, but the curtain was impossible. "I am uncomfortable with you doing this." Omi quickly spit , as though reluctant to say it and he heard some of the moment stop. "Will you undo my hands?" 

"Now Mr. Tuskiyono please try to understand." The nurse began, tired. "I can *not* unsnap your hands until I have an order to do so. Please cooperate with me, I won't make this harder than it has to be for you."

"Leave me alone." Omi's voice suddenly firmed up, and he heard more sounds of moment. "NO. Leave me alone." Omi snapped a bit louder.

"Mr. Tsukiyono." the nurse was sighing, exhausted with this. "Please relax while I heat up this water." He heard Omi grunt at the woman and he smiled. She sounded pleasant, but tired and he jumped as someone suddenly came through the curtain towards him.

"Well good afternoon." It was another nurse, maybe late thirties and she smiled at him immediately. "I wasn't expecting to see you so awake." she greeted, and he didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. She didn't seem to mind, he mused watching her walk to his night and open it slightly. "Is there anything I can get you?" He shook his head, he didn't think she had any lip balm in her pocket for him. "Wonderful." She stood up with a smile, shining a light in his eye before nodding at him. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Have I…really been here for a week?" She nodded and he closed his eyes in a cringe. 

"Yes it appears that way doesn't it. He opened his eyes as the nurse gently pulled the covers off him and piled them into a small bin. He moved slightly, wishing he could get his hands free since he was now only lying there in his underwear. But it was probably pointless to ask, if Omi's nurse continually gave soft refusals to the whining requests to be untied. Omi was still talking, he didn't sound very drugged, and he tried to talk at the same time as the boy. So Omi wouldn't hear him until he could understand what was going on. "Are you hungry Mr. Hidaka?"

He thought about that for a moment. Was he hungry….no. "No." He shook his head and she nodded, slipping her fingers into his velcroed straps and taking his pulse.

"Excellent. You've been improving wonderfully. Now we'll just get you cleaned up, and change your bedding and you'll feel much better." He watched the happy lady crouch down to the underneath of his bed. There were apparently some drawers there or something, because she pulled out a small dish, washcloth, and a few towels before standing back up and clearing his night stand of some medical do-dads

"What are you doing." He gave her a look. She ignored him and continued, picking up his chart and reading through it. "Miss? What are you doing?" He gave her a more stern tone and she glanced at him.

"Now don't worry yourself Mr. Hidaka." she smiled pouring some water into the small dish and placing it on a hot plate. "We'll just heat up this water for you, so it's nice and warm and get you cleaned up." He tried to sit up as he heard another voice in the room. Aside from his nurse, the one with Omi, and Omi's constant questions burning the poor girls mind there was suddenly another. "Hi Patty, I didn't know your shift was on." He blushed as a young nurse walked over to them with a smile. Stopping to look at him for a moment before giving him a smile too. As soon as he got his hands untied, he was going to show all these women what for.

"I know, I switched shifts with May." His nurse replied happily. "Poor girl had to take her cat to the vet." He sighed as the young nurse started towards Yohji nodding. Shining a light into the blondes eye before taking his pulse. "Said the poor thing got hit by a car." His nurse, Patty apparently placed a towel over his waist and another over his stomach as he lay listening to all of this. He heard Omi's nurse say something before Omi gave a fast annoyed rebuttal and he smiled again.

"Ken." the second he heard Yohji's voice he whirled his head towards the sound and the blonde's lop sided grin and soft mumble. He grinned immediately. "Bout time you woke up."

"I am the one who's been waiting for you." He gave Yohji a look as his nurse started messing with the warm water. Frowning at Yohji, who was already flirting away with the young girl slowly taking his sheets from the bed. God what a ladies man Yohji was! The guy never quit! "Um can you move this curtain?" His nurse glanced at him, and he jumped as she gently ran the washcloth onto his arm and started wiping it off. "The one to my left. And I am perfectly capable of doing this myself." He yanked his arm from her as much as he could and she frowned.

"There's no reason to have an attitude Mr. Hidaka." He watched her pout her hands to her hips with her reprimanding expression. "I'll go and ask the doctor if I can release your hands. In the mean time, I suggest you think about how we can get alone. It will make things smoother for you." He jumped as she tossed the washcloth back into the small tin with a look before heading out the door. He watched her go frowning, before glancing at Yohji's chuckle.

"Such a ladies man Ken."

"Shut up." He frowned looking away towards the curtain blocking Omi from him. He wanted it gone so he could see Omi. They obviously hadn't told the boy much, but having Omi hear him on the other side would only upset him further if they were being separated, or the nurses were going to move him back downstairs. So he resort to frowning up to the ceiling waiting for that stupid nurse to come back. She was going to be the first one he gave his what-for to. 

From his right Yohji's sweet talking was making it to his ears. Telling the nurse what lovely eyes she had, and then asking if she would just bend down enough for him to smell her hair. Geez, he sighed, before listening to his left. Omi's nurse was quiet, so she might not even be there anymore. All he could hear were light shuffles every few seconds. Omi moving around in the bed, and he smiled slightly. Maybe he should say something now, when he would have a moment to talk to Omi alone. He licked his lips.

"Mr. Tsukiyono." He jumped. The nurse was still there! He thought she had left! "Please cooperate with me." He pulled at his arms, trying to get closer to the left side of his bed and listen. Omi's nurse was whispering a scolding that was hard to make out, and Omi's whisper back was even harder to make out. He learned closer, as far as he could go pulling on his arms.

"No!" He jumped at Omi's yell. "I am…I am having a hard time with this and…I…can I have my clothes back? Please? And whhyy can't you gooo check ooon the-" The nurse silenced the whining with a second scolding whisper. His face frowning slightly as he heard Omi just whine a frustrated response at her before moving around in the sheets.

His nurse came back to him with a heavy sigh. "Your lucky that woman here with you is so…influential." He grinned as his nurse started un-velcring him. It looked like she wanted to say something else but thought better of it. 

He sat up immediately, and the pain hit him just as fast. "Ahhmm." He groaned with the intense bruises he could suddenly feel.

"Easy Mr. Hidaka. Just relax, try not to move so fast. You have several harsh bruises around your back and chest." He looked down at himself now that he finally could. He did, and lots of scratches too. The cuts he had taken had been smeared over with a globby clear cream, and then again with a gloss. He touched it slightly. Wow it was weird. Like glue that dried on your hand, it was a light protective covering over his wounds. So bandages weren't necessary, air could get to it, they could be easily seen and as far as he could tell nothing could touch it. Not even his fingers which were busy poking it to make sure. "I'll find you a robe Mr. Hidaka, your to shower and wash your hair." He nodded. "I'll change your bed in the mean time." He nodded again, watching her head across the room to get something before looking over towards Yohji. The nurse was hardly rubbing the strong arm with the sponge as Yohji spoke to her. Holding her hand and gently caressing the top with his thumb. 

Man, he sighed again, turning towards the sheet blocking him from Omi and grabbing it.

"Mr. Hidaka!" His nurse grabbed his hand immediately. Quickly closing the curtain the small three inches he had opened it. "Please there is another patient in there."

"I know." He nodded taking the robe as she started ushering him from the bed and away from the left side of his little area. "I know him I-"

"-that's irrelevant. Hospital policy you never open a curtain unless you are the patients doctor, or have permission to do so. One more move like that and you'll be velcroed back in that bad so fast you won't know what happened to you."

"But-"

"-No buts." He stumbled slightly as he got up, he hadn't stood in a week and his legs felt shaky. "Now that door there is the bathroom. Do not disturb the other patient Mr. Hidaka, he's being washed down now." he followed her nod towards Yohji who was an example. The blonde was smiling up at the nurse he was still flirting with as the girl gently ran a sponge over his chest. 

Ok. Yohji was an exception for all of them, with the fact the guy had hardly any modesty and wasn't even modest about declaring he had no modesty! For Yohji this looked and sounded like a enjoyable event, and the blonde even made it look good. But for him, he grimaced looking back at the wash cloth, good thing he got out of that. Or for Omi, this wouldn't be pleasant, he was blushing just thinking about it. "Get going Mr. Hidaka." He wrapped the robe around himself as he started towards the bathroom. Watching his nurse start changing his sheets before quickly dashing over to Omi's curtain so the woman couldn't see him anymore.

"Omi?" He whispered into the curtain as much as he could. Hopefully his nurse wouldn't hear him and Omi would. He jumped as he heard Omi make a small noise, as though unsure if he heard him or not before the curtain opened in front of him.

"Mr. Hidaka?" the nurse there looked confused. "Your supposed to be in bed I-"

"-I know." He gently shoved her hand off glancing to the open room door. "But some guy in the hall said…" He just trailed, watching her look at the door before back at him. Shutting the curtain behind her as she started for it with a confused look on her face. 

  
His smile and slip into Omi's spot took all of three seconds. His grin ready for the bright blue eyes and honey colored hair before stopping at the sight. Omi's hands were tightly snapped into the gentle cuffs up by his head and he was laying slightly on his side with his legs drawn together and loosely pulled up towards his chest. He had a thin towel laid over his waist, but because Omi had been moving it was extremely low and wasn't really helping to give the thin cloth-less body any privacy. Omi didn't look up at him when he started over, his thin hands just remained over his head, arms up by his face which was ducked down chin to chest. Omi was aware he was there though, even he could hear himself walking. "I…" He stopped with Omi's mumble from the bed. "I ah…don't understand why-I should be like this." Omi muttered before gently tugging on the restrains and he started for them immediately. Quickly ripping the snaps apart and Omi looked up at his wrists surprised before up at him. "Ken!"

Omi looked more than relieved to see him. "Hi." He smiled at the desperate yell that pulled at his other arm. Quickly yanking both his wrists and arms to his chest as he unsnapped them. "Come on Omi get up before your nurse gets back. She's going to be so pissed at me." He grabbed Omi's arm, helping the body up. Omi was deeply bruised and scraped like him. His stab wounds had also been glossed over, but they looked gross and he grimaced slightly. "Here." He pulled his robe off and gave it to Omi's thin figure clutching the towel to just enough of his front as he cringed. "Hey Yohji!" He called upward and he heard Yohji answer him. "Can you get up!? Lets take a shower!" He yelled before silencing, he was going to need Yohji's brilliant persuasive nature. Any second some nurse was going to attack him for touching the forbidden curtain, tie Omi back in his bed, and probably him too and there wasn't going to be much he could do about it. "Come on." He pulled Omi along with him to the curtains edge as Omi wrapped himself in his robe. He wrapped the towel around his waist as he walked out and Omi followed. 

Yohji was already getting up, the young nurse had no problem un-velcroing the sweet talker. Yohji was cringing slightly as he started gingerly walking towards them with nothing but loose white pants hanging from below his hip bones. "Omi." Yohji smiled at the pained blue eyes. "I had no idea you were even in here." Yohji laughed slapping Omi in the shoulder and the boy winced stumbling a bit.

"Mr. Hidaka!" A nurse suddenly yelled and he jumped elbowing Yohji as the young nurse he had tricked into going into the hall started coming back. Omi immediately moved behind him, the boy didn't want to go back with her. "Just what do you think you are doing." She demanded stomping right up to him and frowning.

"Uh…taking a shower?" He managed before offering a weak smile and she squint.

"You are going to find yourself in a lot of trouble Mr. Hidaka if you can't fallow Hospital rules." He moved in front of part of Omi as she made a move to grab the boy. "Mr. Hidaka." She shoved him aside and grabbed Omi's arm.

"Um Miss." Yohji quickly snapped her hand off and cupped it between his own while petting it gently. "I do believe that…if a patient is fully capable of cleaning himself one should be given that, am I right?" He nodded, but the nurse looked more than shocked with Yohji's behavior. "As you can see he's standing on his own two feet, and I'll look after him for you, if you don't mind. He doesn't have much experience with the ladies." Yohji explained winking, before dropping the woman's hand with another grin. "That is hospital policy isn't it?" Yohji finished, on a more blunt level.

"Always the comfort of the patient." He nodded immediately. "That's what's most important." He took a step back, shuffling Omi along with him as the shocked expression wore off her face.

"If you three so much as step out of line while your on my shift, I'll have you all strapped in your beds. Now get." He grinned turning around as Omi shot for the bathroom. Yohji right behind him as they all limped in and fumbled for the lights. Flicking it on they took a moment to just glance around. The bathroom was really big, completely tiled with a toilet, three sinks, and small seven inch rise of title outline surrounding a row of shower heads. 

Yohji started for them immediately and he followed with Omi. "What a witch." He sighed tossing his towel and underwear to a small tiled bench as he turned on one of the shower heads. "You should have heard what she said to me about touching the curtains. Woo I thought she was going to cut my hand off." He spit sarcastically and Yohji chuckled while making use of the provided soap.

"My nurse was nice." Yohji beamed. "If it wasn't for all the spectators…I think I could have easily hit it off with her. I-"

"-Well my nurse was horrible!" Yohji frowned at Omi's fast interruption as the boy stood directly under his shower head frowning between them. "She was dumb." Omi muttered bitterly before closing his eyes and leaning back into the water. "She didn't even follow policy correctly." Omi continued and he grinned, closing his eyes as he moved his head under the water pressure. It was so strong he couldn't hear anything but the rushing water. So relaxing he had a sleepy smile on his face when he pulled out from under it to grab some soap and scrub his hair. God it never felt so good to take a shower.

"Ken." He turned to Yohji's frowning question. "Did you hear that?" He shook his head, and Omi stopped washing his hair for a moment listening.

"I don't hear anything." He shrugged, grabbing some of the body wash provided and scrubbing the musky smell together in his hands.

"Boys!" he jumped, ok maybe Yohji was hearing something. He turned towards the door and almost choking at Manx's frown looking in at them.

"Hey! Haven't you ever heard of knocking first! Get out!" He yelled giving her a look and she raised her eyebrows. Yohji was just calmly watching his outburst from next to him. The guy still washing his hair, probably not a modest bone in his body, while Omi shrunk behind them both for cover.

"Ken." She spit his name and he swallowed when she started in and directly over to where they were before frowning right at him. "Do not ever yell at me again. Understood?" He nodded immediately, watching her sharp expression move from him, to Yohji who only smiled, and then to Omi whom sunk further behind them with a horrible blush. "Now turn off the water and get back to yours beds…I have something to tell you." she ordered continuing her frown as he nodded before muttering an 'Ok' to appease her.

She left then, with all three of them watching her go before sighing as the door shut. "What a witch." He growled turning off his water. Omi immediately shut his off and started squeezing droplets from his short strains of hair. "Lets go Yohji." He gave the blonde a look when Yohji casually started rinsing.

"Come on Ken. What's she going to do. Come *back* in?" Yohji gave him a wink as he dried off with a towel. Omi doing the same before wrapping back up in his robe as Yohji got out. Three minutes later all of them left the bathroom, and looked around their now empty room frowning. "That little…" He trailed before he said anything else. Manx would probably suddenly appear if he ever cursed her.

"She's not even here." Omi frowned yanking the curtain from around his bed with disgust before glancing up with a loud "Aya-kun!" Omi quickly ran past them and to the red head who's eyes were open. "Aya-kun, I haven't seen you in a week!" Omi exclaimed happily and he smiled as he walked over to Aya and looked down at him. Aya was still attached to the IV, but several of the other wires had thankfully been pulled off him.

"Hey Aya." He watched Aya frown as Yohji sat on his bed grinning. "How are you feeling? You look like hell." Yohji stated and they waited for a response, but Aya's thin and pale face just tensed.

"Aya-kun, I wanted to thank you for defending me." Omi smiled and spoke instead, brushing some of Aya's hair back before frowning as he caught the glimmer around Aya's eyes. Aya was crying. "Aya-kun? Are you ok?" Omi asked suddenly concerned.

"Hey Aya." Yohji shoved Omi aside, getting closer to the red head and gently taking his shoulders. "What is it? Are you in pain?" Yohji looked up at him immediately. "Ken get a nurse."

He shot for the door. "No." Aya barked, his voice just as commanding as ever, and he turned around and watched Aya close his eyes and lick his lips. "I…we…we failed." Aya rasped quietly and he blinked…they what? "We failed. All of us. Failed." Aya whispered.

"What." Omi choked, wide eyed. "What-what do you mean? What do you mean we failed!? Aya-kun?!"

"Aya." Yohji shook Aya's bandaged shoulders slightly, but the violet eyes just closed and looked away. "Aya! Who said that! Who!? Aya!" Yohji demanded.

He shook his head backing up a step. No way. No way they failed no way! They were better than that! They were! It was an accident. "Assassins don't make accidents." he muttered to himself and Omi turned to him confused before looking past him and he followed the gaze. 

"Yohji-kun." Omi quietly murmured Yohji's name and the green eyes snapped up and immediately shot to Manx whom now stood in the room. 

"You." Yohji growled slightly, fixing his green eyes to a squint for the woman. "You did this." Yohji hissed.

"No you did this." She corrected immediately. "I see you've all heard the news. I was hoping to break it to you calmly but it seems that was out of my control."

"Is it true?" Omi asked fearfully.

"Yes. It's true. You all failed. Horribly. You did fine for the first five minutes. Excellent strategy, your split well thought. Youngest with oldest…but five minutes is not supposed to be the life of an assassin. Within fifteen minutes you had lost two teammates. Within twenty five you lost the entire obstacle." She frowned at them. "You didn't even last half an hour."

"But! But!" Omi immediately began to protest. "You didn't tell us…You didn't tell us there would be other people to fight! I didn't know what I was supposed to do!" Omi turned to them, as if for support or confirmation they were equally confused, and they all nodded.

"Tell me boys…" Manx began "Do you find the word, assassin confusing?" They were all silent. "Did we or did we not train you boys to kill."

"No." He frowned immediately, stepping forward. "Not in the obstacles. You didn't train us to kill in the obstacles! How were we supposed to define what lines could be crossed!?" He demanded

"They were set for you." Manx stated calmly. "Your teammates were dying. Abyssinian was seriously wounded within the first seven minutes. If I hadn't cheated and had an employee go in an inject him with a serum for his blood he would have bled to death. I find it hard to believe you would or should have had confusion when your team was being murdered." Manx finished, tone both scolding and disappointed

They were all dead silent. Manx made it sound so simple. Made it sound so easily. Like they all had to be so dumb not see it. But she was wrong. She wasn't there, she wasn't them. It was one thing to know how to kill, it was another to use your talent. They were in a practice obstacle! The thought of killing the opponents they were practicing on had never crossed their minds! The thought of seriously *wounding* their opponents had never crossed their minds!

"There.." Yohji growled, and they all turned to him. "…There is a fine line between murderer, and assassin Miss. Manx." Yohji hissed and Manx cocked an eyebrow at them. "You did not specify which kind we were supposed to be." Yohji stated.

For once she was silent, calmly thinking about what Yohji said. Hell they were all thinking about what Yohji said. This was one of those times when a word of wisdom, or philosophical revelation would slip past those lanky lips and save Yohji every time they were all so sure the guy was an ass. Every time he was so sure he never wanted to team up, or work together, or even be in the same room as Yohji! Something the guy said would come flying back to him, and force him to reconsider the blonde. 

"I am sorry boys." Manx finally spoke, and in more ways than one they all felt as though they went spiraling to a crash. Shot down. "I will admit you were my favorite group. You have the talent, you really do. I am sorry things worked out this way." She turned to leave, and he felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"Sorry." Yohji growled again, green eyes welling with tears. "Sorry! If your so DAmN SORRY! Then DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" He grabbed Yohji's arm as the blonde took an aggressive step forward. "You KNOW we can fight! You KNOW we're good! Don't! DON't!" He pulled back to hang onto Yohji and Omi came forward and latched on to help as well. Yohji was physically shaking with his injustice. "Don't throw us away." Yohji breathed locking eyes with Manx, and watching that tight ball-busting expression soften. "Don't throw me away." Yohji whispered and she almost looked comforting now. Like a mother, looking at her child whom had just skinned his knee. She was soft, reassuring, and beautiful before her eyes dropped to the floor. The expression disappeared. She became the ball-buster once again. Resumed her job once again.

"You'll all be released in an hour. You will go back to the shop for the last night." Yohji's body went slack in his arms. That was it. The key thing he couldn't figure out. Why Aya and Yohji were so upset they had failed. They had both already figured it out, and now it hit him like a ton of bricks. The fact that if they had failed, they were useless. They wouldn't be kept.

He heard Omi choke a small noise, as his mouth dropped open. "It will be your…*last* night in the shop boys. Tomorrow mourning you will all leave. Don't look back to us for anything, because we won't look back to you. What you've learned, take it with you, but what we've offered you is over. I am sorry to be so blunt but understand. You were never here. We never saw you. We never knew you. You will leave, and regain the lives you had before."

"NO!" Yohji's screamed and Manx jumped startled before her eyes once again dropped to the floor for just the smallest moment.

"I am sorry Weiss." She answered, her thin figure and swaying walk heading for the door as his chest started picking up. Go back!?

"GO BACK!?" He screamed as well, dropping Yohji's arm and turning to the blonde. "GO BACK!?" Yohji started around him to the door. Slamming it loudly before locking it and calmly coming back to them to leaning into the wall near Aya's bed.

"NO! I don't want to GO Baaaack." Omi cried immediately, covering his face for a moment before running his hands into his hair. "I hate it there. I hate IT THERE! I don't want to go back! It's! We! I don't want to go bacK!"

"Well forget this!" Yohji growled shoving the plastic contents off Aya's nightstand and making Omi jump. "I'll never go back. I'll…I can't go back to that Ken!" Yohji shot and he nodded when Yohji choked a silent sob. "It's….never what I wanted, it's only what I am good at! But…how else am I going to make money I…how else I can't make enough just working in a normal job."

"This entire thing has been one big fucking joke!" Aya growled painfully and he felt tears rush to his eyes with the words. His sight blurred slightly but he didn't let the tears slip like Yohji who openly sat there crying, or Omi who sat on Yohji's empty bed with his head in his lap sobbing. 

"Ahhh I wish I neeeeveeer caaame heeere!" Omi looked up crying with Aya's growl. "Theeen I…theeen it wouldn't beee sooo harrd fooor meee to goo baaaack. I-I.." He quickly sat down next to Omi. Wrapping his arm around the boys thin form which ignored him and continued crying.

"What are we going to do." He frowned out his shaky question. He was on the verge of crying, any second he wasn't going to be able to stay strong like Aya anymore. "I…I'll go back to the streets. I don't want to live with my uncle! And I said I would never live with him again! Then I...then I am going back to the streets." He felt some tears leak out to his cheeks as Yohji nodded, sniffling slightly.

"What section Ken?"

"I a…well I don't know…where ever I wander." He made a disgusted expression as a few more tears ran down his face.

"Well I am…going….downtown probably I…well want to stick together? For…a while maybe?" Yohji asked wiping a few tears away and he sniffled.

"Yeah…ok." He nodded quickly. A small rush of relief flooding over him. At least he wouldn't be completely alone.

"ahhhhNOO!" Omi threw his arms around him immediately. Hugging the life out of him as he sniffled some more. "Keeeen will You come and visit meee too? I don't want to beee so looneely."

He nodded quickly, fighting back the tears in his eyes and the rough scratchy feeling in the back of his throat. "Sure I will." He lied, quickly running a hand through Omi's hair for reassurance. "Yohji will come with me. We'll both visit you." He smiled and nod as Omi looked up at him before glancing at Yohji. The blonde didn't bother to lie and nod though, he just gave a weak smile.

Omi understood and his body pressed into him harder, because he knew they were lying. There was no way they'd ever get near Omi's school looking the way they'd soon look. Dirty, maybe smelly, hungry, homeless. But they could still pretend. He nodded again when Omi just crumpled into him further, he knew they were lying too. But Omi could still pretend. "It will…work out." he nodded softly glancing at Yohji who had an exhausted blank expression on his face. Vacant tears still on his cheeks, but he wasn't crying anymore. "It will work out guys."

(Knock knock) The sound startled them, before they all looked towards the door. "Boys? It's me." Mr. Brine said through the wood, and Yohji threw a death glare that way. "Open the door boys."

"Fuck off!" He yelled, and Yohji faltered with his mouth open seconds from spitting that exact phrase before giving him an approving salute.

Mr. Brine was quiet for a moment before the shadow beneath the door shifted slightly. "Boys…you were my own team. I was your captain and...I…feel this as much as you do." He felt his heart wrench with the concerned words on the other side of the door. This was what all the solemn looks were for. For the chance they didn't make it. For the chance Mr. Brine would have to give them up after spending month living with them, getting to know them, watching tv, talking about girls, teaching them everything they knew. Offering them all a better life. He wanted to open the door, wanted to get up and let the man in but….he wasn't so sure he could keep from crying if he did. So he sat still, didn't make a move and Yohji wouldn't even look at the door. "Boys please." There was another soft comment, and he felt Omi shift in his arms to look towards the door and shadow underneath it. "Tsukiyono open the door please." Mr. Brine said and Omi's body stiffened before quickly glancing at him for direction but his face revealed nothing. "Tsukiyono." Omi looked towards the door with the second call. "Now." Mr. Brine ordered softly and Omi got up and started for the door while he started wiping his face. Yohji was doing the same trying to be more presentable as Omi slowly unlocked the door and let Mr. Brine inside.

The man smiled at the wet blue eyes and pink nose immediately. Gently laying a hand on the thin shoulder with a smile. "How are we Tsukiyono. Wounds ok?" He watched Omi nod. "Good, your head ok?" The boy nodded again. "Good. It's good to see you awake son." He watched Omi muster a smile before Mr. Brine looked towards them and calmly began walking over with a heavy sigh. "You alright Hidaka?" Mr. Brine asked and he nodded. "Good…Kudou? Stab wound ok?" Yohji just waved the comment off, and Mr. Brine looked towards Aya. "Fujimiya I was most worried about you."

Aya frowned immediately. "Don't be sir." Aya ordered and Mr. Brine nodded once, as Omi came back over and sat next to him while a long still silence passed before he spoke. 

"We didn't know…" he began, and everyone looked at him. "…That we were supposed to be…brutal sir…I thought it was a game…Practice. No one said we were supposed to hurt them." He stated.

Mr. Brine closed his eyes for a moment, sighing heavily with his statement. It was what they were all thinking. What they were all feeling. It wasn't right, the test was wrong, and they weren't given sufficient directions. "Hidaka a…a man went out and bought a dog. Mr. Brine began. His name was Mr. Clarke, he went out and…got himself some puppies." Mr. Brine said glancing at all of them, to make sure they were listening to his tale. They all were, even though Yohji looked disgusted. "Mr. Clarke is…well Mr. Clarke is my friend…I went out an got a animal too. I got some…some kittens. Now…pets are fickle creatures because they can sense what…what you sense. So your pets, gets to know you. They knows when your pleased and proud, and they knows when your mad, and more likely to punish them. It is from you, your pet learns many things. You can teach your pets to react to signals, to memorize tricks to play dead and…your pet will become smarter. You can teach your pet discipline by administering schedules…you can teach your pet to…be tough and take on great things with discipline and reprimanding. But…animals are fickle creatures, and if you hit your pets too much they will become vicious…but if you don't hit enough…they will becomes soft." Mr. Brine said before taking a moment to sigh again. "I thought and know I did the very best job I could do with you boys. I will never by like…my friend Mr. Clarke because….I am not him. I could never treat you like Mr. Clarke would…treat his boys because…well because you're my kittens…and in a lot of ways we're the same. You boys have grown on me…with all your filthy, annoying, stupid habits. Your all excellent fighters, and your all excellent people. Your not soft…but your not vicious either…you're a perfect medium. I can't make them understand what you are…because it's simply…what you are. I can't tell them that…on a number of occasions…you've shown teamwork beyond direction. That you do it instinctively…You constantly double up, and watch out for the weakest link at all times. When you work on the ceiling, none of you leave Hidaka's side." Mr. Brine threw him a soft smile and he turned away to hide his tears. "Not that I ever would, Hidaka you're a klutz." He choked a laugh and Yohji smiled. "When you work in the shop, one of you always watch Kudou because you know I'll tan his ass red if he spends more than five minutes with each girl, and doesn't fill his quota." Mr. Brine chuckled and Yohji snort slightly humored. "When you split up, or span great distances from each other…I find you…cautiously watch Fujimiya…because he's prone to be the most stubborn of you all." Mr. Brine threw Yohji and Aya soft chuckles before turning to all of them again. "And no matter what you idiots are doing you never fail to try and corrupt Tsukiyono's mind with it." Mr. Brine laughed. "On the other hand, that ensures he's never left out." Mr. Brine sighed. "These are qualities I can't write down in speeds, or times, or feats boys. These are talents that would have made you wonderful assassins. That allow you to far outstretch your opposing team in quality but unfortunately…not in time. They do kill faster than you, I have seen tapes of them in action. They are…efficient to put their talents as blunt, and almost as kind as possible. You are more…cautious."

"Cautious." Yohji spit the word back out with a frown, watching Mr. Brine calmly glance at him. "We're not scared sir."

"Assassins aren't afraid." Omi immediately added and Mr. Brine nodded with both comments.

"I hardly mean to imply such boys...sadly…these qualities will do you no good in an efficiency test and…there is nothing I can do about the verdict. I was only your coach, your boss, is mine and….what he says goes I am afraid."

"Sir but…but Sir!" Omi looked stabbed with the words.

"I know Tsukiyono, I will do all I can to make your remaining stay and leave as easy as I can but….there is nothing I can do boys. You are all leaving, and I can't go with you. This is the last time I will see you." He felt the tears rush back to his eyes, and for a moment. Just the slightest moment he thought he saw Mr. Brine get misty too, but the man quickly turned. "I'll leave you to rest then." Mr. Brine said starting for the door as Omi leaned back into him. Watching the man glance back with a kind smile before firming up. "What is this…a park! Get in YOUR OWN BEDS AND REST NOW!" He scrambled up with Omi, quickly heading to his bed and getting in as Mr. Brine watched. "I WANT YOU COMPLETELY HEALTHY IN AN HOUR! WHAT DO WE SAY!"

"Yes Sir!" The all answered, Omi yanking the covers up, as Yohji jumped into his bed grinning. Mr. Brine only noded a -god damn right that's what we say- and closed the door behind him. 

He exhaled heavily, staring up to the ceiling as the door clicked shut and Mr. Brine walked down the hall. So they had an hour…an hour until they…went back to the shop…and after that well…he wasn't going to think about after that. He just couldn't. He wouldn't. He quickly rolled over as he felt the pressure of what was happening just slam into him. Almost knocking the wind out, but definitely making his breath hitch for a moment. His eyes immediately met with Yohji's when he was settled on his side, and the blonde slowly looked up at him from where he lay relaxed into the sheets, eyes welled with tears and he swallowed. Closing his eyes with the small -ah haaa- choked sob Omi let escape from behind him.

________________________________________________________________________

Two Hours Later

"YOhji! Yohji grab my bag!" He frowned yelling up the stairs to the blonde whom was on his way down. Yohji stopped, sighed, and turn around to get his bag. "Thank you!" He sighed starting back to the kitchen, and pushing past the few work men whom were currently packing all the dishes and kitchen utensils away. As fast as he had helped to put this entire place together, it was being taken apart again. Maybe faster too, since more people were working on it. People whom worked with Mr. Brine and showed up to carry away the furniture, the plants, the pictures, the silverware, the soap. To carry away the home he had lived in for four months, the life he had just begun to taste.

"Ken!" He jumped with Yohji's bark from behind him, and Yohji shoved his bag at him when he turned around surprised. "I have been talking to you for at least a minute, wake up will you." Yohji spit and he nodded turning to the stairs and looking up at Omi whom was coming down with a duffel bag of his own. He mustered a smile and threw it up to the boy but Omi quickly looked away and hurried past him. Leaving him to smile at Aya whom came down the stairs, bag in hand and stopped next to him.

"Well I.." He sighed a soft shaky smile at the red head whom turned to him. "I guess this is…goodbye Aya." He said and Aya mustered a weak smile and gave it back. "It's been nice knowing you, you stupid annoying stubborn son of a bitch." He said and Aya's smile widened with his comment. Smacking his shoulder as he walked towards the kitchen counter and dumped his bag on the floor next to his and Yohji's. Omi was up by the door, leaning into the wall with his bag waiting for his ride.

"Aya." He watched Yohji pull out a cigarette and light it before pulling out a piece of paper, and scanning the empty drawers for a pen. Frowning as every single one he pulled out was empty before opening some near by boxes and pulling one out. "Here this is…where you can leave messages for Ken and I….we'll get them." He watched Yohji scribble something onto the piece of paper before handing it to Aya and Aya took it while slowly locking eyes with Yohji.

They were all quiet for a moment, as Aya and Yohji stared at each other saying more than they could ever say with words. "See you around Yohji Kudou." Aya finally spoke with a small smile.

"Hmp." Yohji smirked a grunt. "Not likely Fujimiya." Aya smiled slightly as Yohji inhaled before grabbing the blonde for a hug. Both of them quickly patting each others backs as Omi came over, interested in the piece of paper Aya held. "Want one squirt?" Yohji asked.

"Bite me Yohji-kun." Omi smiled at the blonde whom pulled another scrap of paper from his pocket and started scribbling the same bar address. Omi eagerly took the paper and ever so gently ripped a piece off. "Can I…" Yohji extended the pen and he walked over and looked over Omi's shoulder as the small hand wrote a tiny neat address. The school, wing, and room number for them. Omi's pen stopping on his last number and hovering for a moment. Looking down at the address with a sadness that was his fait before offering it up slowly.

"I got it." He snatched the paper before Yohji could. The blonde would only loose it anyway, and he sure as hell didn't want to. Even if he never wrote the kid, which he probably wouldn't…at least he'd have something to remember him by.

"Will you guys write me?….sometime?" Omi looked doubtful as he asked the question but he and Yohji smiled. As if on queue, they immediately nod…they could all pretend very well.

They jumped at the sudden sound of a car horn out front and Omi's eyes rushed with tears. "Well that's…probably for me so." He watched the blue eyes quickly wipe the tears away with a small smile and start for the door.

"Bye Omi." Aya smiled as he passed, his body frozen next to Yohji. This was thee last time he would ever see Omi again…in his life.

"Omi!" the boy stopped and turned around at his yell. Stepping back as he started right for him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Bye Omi." He muttered squeezing the boy whom hugged back immediately.

"Bye Ken-kun." He felt his heart wrench. He had never been Ken-kun to anyone other than Omi. Now he'd never be Ken-kun again. "I'll miss you Ken-kun."

"Oh ah." He sniffled pulling back and straightening up so he wouldn't cry. "Well." He shrugged. " I'll ah…definitely miss you too." He said mustering a smile and giving Omi's shoulder a strong swat and nod before watching him turn for the door and disappear. His watched the door close with a solemn face before slowly turning around and glancing at Aya and Yohji.

Yohji cracked a weak smile. "One down." both of them turned to Aya. They didn't have anywhere to go, and he guessed Yohji would be good company on the streets. Having someone you could trust was extremely important. "Hi Omi." Yohji waved as the door opened and Omi walked back in.

"What?" He gave the boy a confused look as Omi just point over his shoulder slowly.

"It's not my ride." Omi muttered and they all turned to Aya, watching the red head pick up his bag and sling it over his shoulder. Giving Yohji a grin as the blonde smacked him in the back before coming to him.

"Bye…asshole." He grinned at the strong hand he took and gently shook before yanking Aya in for a fast hug and back-swat. "See you later." He grinned at the red head whom took a step back and snort.

"Yea. Right." Aya smiled a fast laugh as Omi threw his arms around the tall figure. Squeezing hard before mumbling a -bye Aya-kun- into the strong shoulder. "See you Omi." Aya said waving as he left, and the violet eyes didn't crack up and break down like he almost did as the guy started towards the door and disappeared. Aya was a class act, thee most stubborn of them all.

All of them watched the door close with a gentle click, before looking down at the floor. That was it. One by one they would all file out that door and disappear. Never see each other again, aside from him and Yohji…but who knew how long that would actually carry. He glanced at Omi when he heard the small sniffle. Omi wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeves before walking over to the door and silently leaning back into the wall. "If I only get…one…really crappy letter out." He spoke and Omi turned to him when he started talking. Looking down at his hands and fingers. "I'll….at least try to send something." He glanced up, but Omi's face looked so grateful, like he would just cave right there with his words.

"I've never gotten a letter in my life Ken-kun." Omi said and he frowned, watching the blue eyes smile and wipe away some more tears. "Never had anyone who…knew me and would write." 

He felt his heart crumble, and when he glanced at Yohji, the guys jaw was tight and upset. "Well then we'll definitely send you something Omi. Even if it's written on a cocktail napkin." Yohji said taking a long drag as Omi cracked a smile. "I wasn't joking, it probably will be." Yohji grunt and Omi's smile brightened, while Yohji only sighed at the reality of the situation. Taking another long drag as he walked over to the door and leaned into the wall next to Omi.

"Your going to stay with Yohji-kun then? Ken-kun?" Omi turned to him, his face still shaky and upset, though trying to stay bright.

"Yeah. I don't really know what we're going to do but.." He trailed as Yohji snort at his comment, and leaned into the counter nursing his cigarette. "And your…going back to…" He trailed avoiding the word school. He knew Omi hated it there.

"I hate my life Ken-kun." Omi whispered and he frowned a fast double blink when the sad blue eyes that fell to the floor. "I hate it. Hate my life…and I hate the school worst of all." Omi muttered and he felt a wild stampede of concern flooding into him. Even Yohji had stopped smoking to cock an eyebrow at Omi's statement. "I hate it there. The kids make fun of me. I…I am so lonely there Ken-kun. There is no one there like…you or like Yohji-kun…Aya-kun. Everyone is so…stuck up and…sometimes we're supposed to…bring people to school with us. And I never have anyone. I am the only one without…anyone I-" Omi stopped dead with the honk from outside and turned to him with a fast smile. "Have fun with Yohji-kun Ken-kun." Omi said and he nodded, quickly pushing his tears back as he grabbed Omi for one last hug. It took every drop of strength he had left in his body to hide the pink from his nose, and drips from his eyes when he pulled back. Omi still mustered a smile for him though, and slowly let his hands slip from the boys shoulders. "I hope you have fun with…everything you do Ken-kun. Bye Yohji-kun." Omi smiled and Yohji made a small half broken wave from where he was standing almost wide eyed before coming forward and hugging Omi. He swallowed fast when the thin arms pulled off him and wrapped around Yohji instead. Watching the blue eyes disappear for a moment before quickly resurfacing and smiling at him. "Bye Ken-kun, Yohji-kun…don't…forget to send me one letter." Omi said backing up and pushing the door out. "Ok?"

They both nodded immediately. "Yes. We won't forget." He said smiling at the shaky expression before it disappeared and both of them stood staring at the closing door. For his life he didn't want to forget that letter, didn't want to forget his friend.

"What the hell….was that." Yohji turned to him immediately, whispering to his shrug. "Jesus! I've never heard him talk like that before. Have you ever heard him talk like that before!?"

"Well I-"

"-Cause I sure as hell haven't heard him talk like that before." Yohji cut him off and he frowned. "Come on." Yohji said walking towards the counter and grabbing their bags. "Lets get the hell out of here. I am sick of all this shit, fucking broken promises." He took his bag following the blonde out the door. "I have enough people trying to fuck me over Ken." He nodded at the mumbled sentence that was smoking at the same time as they left out the same door. "And I mean that in the most literal sense imaginable." Yohji added bitterly. "I don't need them trying to blind me with a…house and…food and….nice people and shit on the side. That's just sick."

"I don't think that was the initial intent." He sighed pushing the crosswalk button as they reached the corner. "But…I do feel fucked over." He frowned, glancing down at his feet before back at the shop. Now all he owned was the small four outfits of clothes. Two jeans, two shirts. Six pairs of underwear and socks. Four wife beaters, and the sneakers on his feet, and work boots in his bag. That was it. He didn't have a dollar, didn't have a friend other than Yohji. "Ahh." He choked suddenly and Yohji turned to him as though expecting someone to be punching his stomach in. Only he was just standing there, staring back at the shop when it hit him hard. Tears suddenly running down his face. "Ahhaaa."

"Ken." Yohji grabbed him immediately, shaking him slightly. "Get a hold of yourself." Yohji hissed and he nodded, but cried harder. Watching Yohji's green eyes glance around as they started crossing the street while throwing an arm around him and pulling him into the nearest alley. "Come on Ken! I didn't think I'd ever say this but…Omi took this better than you." Yohji scold concerned as he simply sunk to his knees crying.

"I just ahh…I just never got to saaaaay goodbye I….I neeeever haaad a daadd and I…neeeevvveerr haaad a plaace like that Yoohji. Omi's right. OK! He's right!"

"Right about what?!" Yohji dropped next to him whispering. Keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings, and trying to comfort him at the same time. "Ken right about what?" Yohji asked patting his shoulder.

"We *are* lonely! That's it. He figured it out. I am lonely ok. I just am so lonely." He watched Yohji's frown start getting tense as he kept crying. "I…I never had a home I liked…I…hated my uncle! But then again that bastard hated me…I neeeevvveeerr had a chaaance for any reaal friends Yohji I…neeever had a chaance with anything! and I was always so *busy!* trying to…get enough food and…get ahead and…get a place to sleep, and make sure No One Took Anything that was mine! I…I didn't get to stop. I tried not to think about it but…" 

Yohji's eyes were slowly rushing with tears as the blonde started nodding. "I know Ken it's fine. I am lonely too. Everyone's lonely just try not to…not to think about it."

"But I haaaate being this way Yooohji." He whined at the blonde whom nodded again.

"Wow if.." Yohji sniffled wiping some tears away. "If Omi could only see us now." He choked a smile as Yohji motioned around the dirty alley they sat crying in. "I bet we'd…scare the shit out of him." He nodded, more tears streaming down his face as Yohji pulled him closer squeezing him for a hug.

"There just…I know it sounds so stupid but…Mr. Brine was like the dad I never had. Even though I was…so mad at him sometimes and…I…wanted to….throw things at him like Aya I…I don't know." He babbled and Yohji nod, telling him he understood what he was trying to say. "You understand?"

Yohji nodded again. "Yeah I do." Yohji said smiling with a sniffle before sitting down next to him, and his smile widened. "Look Ken when we're done here." He nodded with Yohji's hard sniffle and hiccup. "We just…run ok. And prey that no one recognizes us later." He choked a hard laugh with Yohji's plan. "I bet you a lot of people think we're gay now Hahahaa."

"Hahaha." He laughed at the sniffled comment, wiping tears from his face and leaning into the brick alley wall with Yohji as he sighed. He wasn't crying anymore but…he wasn't ready to leave the alley, and Yohji didn't say anything so he figured the blonde wasn't either.

________________________________________________________________________

"Mr. Tsukiyono we honestly weren't expecting to have you back so soon. It really is a pleasure." The woman smiled and he gave his pudgy principal his best fake smile and sat up a little straighter. 

"I really missed the school, I am really happy to be back." He lied and her soft smile widened, thrilled with his enthusiasm.

"Well that's just wonderful. We have everything ready for you Mr. Tsukiyono. I expect your old schedule and classes will be suitable?" His mouth fell open slowly. God no. He didn't want the same classes, the same kids. The ones that already knew him, the same horrible life he'd had before. "Well that's wonderful. I do however, trust this little holiday of yours will help to improve your behavior here. " She smiled again as he said nothing. "Well then I'll have your bags brought to your room, as well as your books…and I suppose." She glanced at the clock. "You can start your next class today?" He turned to the clock as well…that meant he had a half an hour. "Alright Mr. Tsukiyono?" He gave a hesitant nod. "Wonderful. I hope to see you up and about in your proper school clothes than." He nodded again, and left.

The school was as he left it. Boring, strict, to him a prison. Nothing of comfort, no one whom he could call a friend. He walked directly to his small room and walked in. Watching the same familiar roommate look up and crack a smile. "Well well. Look who's back." The kid stood up as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "I knew the school would probably fill the other bed with a loser but, I never though it'd be the *same* loser Haha." He ignored the kids comment as he walked to his twin bed and opened his suit case. Freezing as the kid came right to him. "You do realize Omi, that since your back…I'll have to haze you back in." He just glared at the brown eyes smirking at him. "Don't you." He frowned as the kid shoved his suitcase over and laughed into his face before walking back over to its twin bed and flopping onto it. "Better unpack Omi. Wouldn't want to go to your next class wearing that atrocity would you. Though you never much seemed to care you look like white trash. I am figuring…your mother was a whore…and your father a….plumber.. But not one of the kinds that make house calls. One of the kind that work in the sewer. Probably didn't even change before he pumped your mothers brains out either. Than you were an illegitimate bastard, and they probably tried to leave you on the streets, but when-" He shut the bathroom door to drown the kid out. Taking a moment to squeeze the door handle and close his eyes he forced himself to relax and ignore what the kid was saying. Sighing he turned to his school uniform and pulled his shirt over his head. Already. He missed everyone and everything he had left already.

______________________________________________________________________

Aya stared down at her limp hand, gently running his thumb over her smooth knuckles before glancing at her face. "The youngest one…ask me to write him….but I won't." His eyes dropped back to her hand. "I can't." He shook his head, taking a moment to rub his temples before looking up and around the small hospital room. "Just this morning I was in a room like this. Other side of town. The obstacle failure was my fault. I was careless, forgot to keep an eye on myself. The others can't be blamed for the failure when I took control. I assumed responsibility and I wasn't there to help." He paused, taking a moment to look back up at her face. "Aya please. Wake up, I miss you…nothing is the same this way. Everywhere I look I am reminded of…..everything makes me think about how things used to be." He paused, pressing his lips together tightly to escape the scratchy feeling climbing up the back of his throat asking him to cry. "At least…with them I…wasn't so lonely. I feel abandoned Aya. In…just abandoned. No one is here but you now. I thought for a moment…maybe where I was…with them I might have something but….it was a joke. One big fucking joke. I'll be damned if I fall for it again.

________________________________________________________________________

Four Weeks Later

"Come on! Open the door! Come on Open it! God damnt! Open the god damn door." HE growled pounding against the thin wood in the back of the alley. Hopping slightly to help keep warm, Yohji calmly watching him from where he was leaning into the wall shivering.

"Ken."

"Open the door!"

"Ken!" He stopped. "Move. You've got to have….the waaay to get her to open." He growled backing up.

"I'll give her the way. Shove it right up her ass." He scowled snapping Yohji's cigarette as the blonde moved in front of the door and he backed up. 

"Clarissa…it's Yohji." Yohji spoke to the door. "Come on Clarissa…open the door bebe. Just for a second." He watched Yohji sigh as she called a -Go Away Yohji!- from inside. "Clarrissaaaa…come on…it's cold out here…just for a-" Yohji stopped talking as the door opened and Clarissa stood frowning at them. Her hair pulled up but falling out from the days work. Her thin body in loose clothing, apron around her waist, restaurant kitchen behind her.

"Yohji I don't have any work for you I am sorry." She said.

"Cooome oooon Clarisssa." He groaned moving up along side of Yohji with his whine. "You've got to have something!"

"I don't. I don't boys I have *nothing* Now I had to let Louise off today and that's bad enough. I couldn't pay you to sweep the floors. Did you check the diner down the street?" they nodded. "Well then did you check with Mary?"

"Mary said she's got nothing." He answered.

"Well Jesus Christ what are you looking at me like that for. I have nothing. I *can't* pay you boys. We're falling on hard times as it is." She frowned as they continued to stand there giving the best puppy dog looks they could muster. "Fine. Get the hell inside...but *Only!* for a moment." she said stressed.

"I always said you were an angel Clarissa." Yohji grinned immediately gently touching her chin as he walked inside. He flicked the cigarette into the alley and followed.

"He has always said that Clare." He grinned at her rolling eyes.

"And I say, your both sweet talkers when your hungry." they both smiled. "There should be some leftovers in the way back." She's sighed, watching them quickly start for the back stove. "And don't steal anything! Or I won't ever feed you guys again!"

"Don't steal anything Ken." Yohji sent him a grin from over his shoulder as he hurried to the back room. He shoved Yohji forward with a grin walking around the stove and looking down at the food. Jamming some carrot sticks into his mouth immediately. "Mm look." Yohji pointed to some bacon and mash potatoes.

"I call bacon." He spoke, cheeks full of some left over salad, someone's soup and pizza crust.

Yohji turned to him, full cheeks as well. "The hell you do."

He shrugged. "Rock, paper, scissor." he dusted his hands before fisting into the air three times and grinning as he pulled out paper, and Yohji pulled out rock. "You always choose rock you dumb ass." He grabbed the bacon and crammed it into his mouth.

"Yeah well I won't next time." Yohji grunt as he started spooning up the mash potatoes. "Besides, rocks the strongest."

"But I beat you because you choose it." he chuckled chewing.

"Ok bite me Ken. You want to choose a-a. flimsy little piece of paper you're a-a limp noodle."

He chocked on the persons soup. Nearly spitting it out, but the hunger in his stomach would have literally climbed out his throat and tried to strangle him if he did so. "Excuse me?" He grinned turning to Yohji whom was cramming his pockets with food while chewing.

"You heard me." YOhji muttered, continuing his stock-up.

"A limp what?' He grinned shoving Yohji over a step and the blonde turned to him and flung a sting bean at him with a grin.

"Here." The bean smacked him in the face. "It loves you Ken."

"I should shove this up your ass." He grinned biting the bean in half and flicking the rotten end to the floor.

"You were meant to be!" Yohji laughed before looking at the part he threw at the floor. "Don't be so picky or you'll never find Miss. Right. Now, come on, load your pockets and lets get the hell out of here before she decides she's got work we can do for free."

"At least we'll be inside. You know…out of the cold." He started loading his pockets with what he could grab.

"Oh you shitting me, she'll kick us out before she locks up. Clarissa's been around you know." Yohji sent him a wink and he sighed, glancing up front to where the girl was working her ass off cleaning up. "Poor thing. If I could I'd buy her the world, but as it stands, I can't even afford to feed myself. Let alone you."

He grinned giving Yohji the finger. "I feed myself just find thank you."

"Yeah well, you get us a place to stay tonight than Mr. Millionaire."

"Fine then I will." He snort at the blonde finishing off someone's half a cup of coffee before stealing Clarissa's cigarettes. "Come on." He shrugged, pulling his jacket and sweatshirt closer before starting towards the front of the store. The minute they appeared Clarissa slammed her broom down with a glare and stopped them both dead in their tracks.

"Ok what'd ya steal." She demand squinting at them.

"Nothing." They both raised their hands and grinned. 

"Nothing my ass." She gave them an even tighter squint but they only shook their heads. "Where you boys staying tonight?"

"Hey we don't like to give our spots away." Yohji gave her a fast grin shoving him towards the door."

"Yohji you sweet bastard." Clarissa smiled for a moment before pulling a large blanket out from under one of the restaurant back cabinets. "Here. I saved it for you two. Keep your noses out of trouble." She ordered and he waved as he snuck out the back door, while Yohji took the blanket and gave her cheek a quick peck before following.. 

He pulled his sweatshirt tighter once outside, it was so cold. "You think it's going to snow?" He asked.

Yohji shrugged. "With our luck it will rain. Lets get the hell out of here before someone smells the cuisine we're carting." Yohji said giving him a wink while tucking the blanket under his arm and starting for the street. Both of them kept their eyes out cautious and careful. That had been the first time they'd eaten in a day and a half. With the cold weather it was getting harder to find food, and people were becoming more violent. He knew Yohji would be carefully guarding his pockets and cigarettes.

"I say we go…left towards the abandoned fire station." He suggested, but Yohji made a face.

"Are you kidding. It'll be packed. We'll be robbed blind, or beat up. Lets go to the docks."

"Those will be full too." He frowned with equal reasoning.

"Fine." Yohji made a face pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Then we stroll."

He nodded. "May I lead the way?" He asked and Yohji grinned.

"You shall." Yohji said opening an arm towards the busted up street and poor section of town with grace. He jammed his hands deep into the pockets not filled with food and started walking. Yohji tight to his side, both of them watching out for every surrounding angle, and every shadow. They had to be careful, or they'd get jumped.

After about forty minutes of strolling, to the point where he was shivering he stopped at the entrance of a deserted alley. It must have been at least three in the mourning by then. If no one was there yet, odds were it'd stay deserted till mourning. "Come on." He started in and Yohji followed looking around and watching him shove some crates over and examine an old door.

"Sure know how to pick em Ken." Yohji grunt as he kicked the door in and looked around. It was a small bricked up nothing, but…they'd probably be able to squeeze in and shut the door. "Nice." Yohji smiled, walking over and leaning into the doorframe as he crawled in.

"Shut the hell up and get in. Your letting in a draft." He sighed as he leaned back into the cold brick.

"Didn't know this was the Ritz, my apologies." Yohji snort squeezing in and shutting the door before dropping next to him and holding onto the blanket as he pulled it apart and covered up. "Damnt it's cold." Yohji shivered.

"Shh I want to sleep."

"Your lucky you don't just pass out." Yohji grunt and he sighed with the blonde's comment, but Yohji also sounded tired. In reality they were both exhausted. Thank god Clarissa gave them some food. They felt bad for hitting her up like that but…she was a last option, and they had to take it or else the cold would get too intense.

________________________________________________________________________

Mm pobre Yohji and Ken. Hey! Leave me some reviews so I know what you thought. I'll have the next chap up soon! JA!

!

!

!

Review please!!


	10. Happiness Follows Sorrow

Chapter 10

Happiness Follows Sorrow

DivineAngel

________________________________________________________________________

The Next Mourning

He opened his eyes to the small white crack outlining the old, thin door they had shut last night. Yohji was curled into him sleeping under the blanket and somehow they had gone from sitting up to slumped over and curled together, but he didn't care. If it kept them both warm, it kept them both out of the cities shelters. Those were worse, and very dangerous. The first time they stepped foot near one, he'd been robbed and Yohji worse. They didn't talk about that anymore. "Yohji." He nudged the blonde slightly. "Yohji." He spoke a bit louder and Yohji shift, opening one eye and sighing.

"One day when I wake up Ken." Yohji muttered licking his lips slowly. "Your going to be a beautiful woman."

He snort, wiggling out from under the part of Yohji draped over him. "Yeah right, and one day when I wake up you'll be a bag of money and I'll have it made." He mumbled pushing the thin door back open before squeezing out.

"You'd trade me for money?" Yohji asked making a face, but not making a move to get up as he took a look around before walking over to the alley wall and unzipped his fly. "Ken?"

"No but I sure do wish I had a bag of money." He answered, a Yohji started to get up, amd once on his feet he rolled the blanket back up and slipped it into his puffy coat. All in the time it took him to take a piss. 

"Ok then." Yohji gave him a smile as he zipped his fly back up. "I'll wish for two girls. One for you and one for me." Yohji said starting for the street.

"Hahah!" He laughed following. "Lets see if we can find a diner to break into and get to a sink." He suggested as Yohji gave him a skeptical grunt that left him sighing.

"Your hair could use washing." Yohji mumbled.

He made a face. "And *you* could use a shower, but you don't hear me bitching." He retort as Yohji started walking and he followed. "Some things I would like are…a toothbrush, soap, bed, coffee, some of those cream saver candies, one of those beach chairs so I could lounge anywhere…." He trailed and Yohji gave him a lop sided grin.

"Piss and moan Ken, just keep it up." Yohji shoved him slightly and he chuckled. "Come on we'll check out Mary's again. Maybe she's got something for us."

He frowned following Yohji down a busted commercial street. "Are you kidding. She always had a soft spot for Louis, she's not going to give us shit with him needing money." He spit sourly but Yohji ignored him and kept walking to the alley entrance of the run down pizza shop before knocking.

With only three knocks the door opened and Louise frowned at them. "Fuck off guys, I got this place." (SLAM) The door slammed in their faces before they even have a chance to answer the annoying shit in a pizza uniform.

Yohji growled kicking the door with frustration. "One of these days Louis! I am going to kick your ass!" Yohji yelled to the kid.

He simply grunt at the door before turning back towards the alley, he saw this *all* coming. "Alright. Mary's done…Clarissa…done, Joe…done…What.. What do we have?" he asked, his mind said they were out of options. His only option now was Yohji, hopefully the blonde knew something he didn't.

Yohji didn't look that promising though. The guy just sighed heavily, and looked around while drawing to a conclusion before spitting a firm. "We stroll."

"What!?" He kicked an empty tattered box aside with his foot. "Hell no. We do *not* stroll. We'll get nothing that way." He frowned.

"Ken shut up. Everything here's booked. We have to find something new and we gotta do it fast." Yohji spit quickly. "Now we stroll, then we'll…go back to the Ritz sleep there. Check out our cash flow and consider a winter investment." Yohji mused looking stressed, and talking while digging through his heavy pockets for some food before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. 

"What kind of winter investment?" He asked non-too-thrilled as Yohji took a drag before handing the cigarette to him.

"The kind we can sleep in." The blonde said with a winked as he started for the street again.

"You mean like a tent?" He frowned, exhaling into the alley before turning back to the Yohji's nodding.

"Yeah. Like a tent only…something stronger. Like an old camper." Yohji nodded heading down the street into the residential section. They'd have to pass through that in order to get to the bridge and across town. He was still frowning though, strolling was never good. It meant the possibility of running into danger, exerting a bunch of energy walking, and having no food to refill it later when it was cold.

"Come on. Lets cross here at the trail." He suggested and Yohji nodded turning towards the apartment buildings and small strip of trampled road that separated it from the small house on about two acres of rotting land. He watched the house as they kept walking, before groaning as one of the windows opened and the old woman's head came out. "Heads up Yohji."

Yohji looked towards the house and groaned just as the woman started yelling. "You boys there! Get off my land! Get off before I call the police! I'll call them!"

"Aw come on Mrs. Becker! We're just passing through!" He yelled waving the old woman back in before ignoring her threats as they crossed. She never did call the police, no matter how many times they and everyone else cut through her land.

"Ken I have been thinking. An old trailer would be…really good, and we'll set it up. Right on the edge of Mrs. Beckers property." Yohji chuckled. "Cops can't toe it, she won't notice because she's half blind and we'll have it made." Yohji exclaimed quietly and he nodded. That sounded good. Considering, they could find someplace they could hit for work under the table, or get food from.

____________________________Two Nights Later_____________________________

"Yohji?"

"What." He frowned at the misty breath running through his lips into the night. It was so cold. His body was still shivering squeezed into the Ritz with Yohji for heat.

"I have been thinking." He ignored Yohji's annoyed -have you- as he watched his breath run back into the air and swirl into nothing. "I am cold…and I am hungry."

"Well…" Yohji groaned slightly, shifting further into him for heat. "Plans often…go...a rye Ken." He snorted at the comment. His stomach felt like it was attempting to digest itself. "So we…just have to keep our heads." Yohji just nodded slightly, eyes closed, but neither of them could sleep shivering so.

"Jesus I wish I could take a piss." He felt Yohji's soundless chuckle as the guy grinned. Pissing in this weather meant freezing your dick off, and he had to do that a day ago. After that event he had decided he could hold it for another day. "Think Clarissa will let us use her bathroom?"

Yohji shrugged slightly. "If we go there right before closing she might. Don't want to…get her in trouble." He moved slightly, fidgeting to keep warm but the movement seemed to be annoying Yohji. "Ken listen. We've got to get some more cash." 

He nodded. They had looked at their inventory. The stuff buried in the small glass jar, next to that certain tree in the public park. All they had was three hundred dollars, a ring Yohji had lifted, and the small scrap of paper with Omi's address on it. Fifty of the dollars were a recent addition for a hot TV they had both lifted, and he felt bad for that, but hell he needed to live. "I know."

"The camper we need is practically four hundred."

"We're getting ripped off." He scowled.

"I know." Yohji frowned. A guy across town was willing to sell them his busted up camper for four…it was overpriced but they couldn't do better. "That ass hole should just give it to us for free." He shivered, as Yohji moved for a second. "We need to make cash fast….this is taking too long. The weathers going to get bad." Yohji's muttered to himself and he frowned with the guys tone. It sounded so lost and depressed, not one he heard often. He slowly slid his arm around the huddled body, nodding it would be ok and Yohji grinned. "What is this? Sympathy?"

He nodded. "For the both of us." He grinned. "I am hugging myself with my other arm."

"Hahah!" Yohji chocked a fast laugh before sighing heavily and just leaning into him for heat. He could feel a head ache coming from having his muscles so tense. He couldn't remember things being this bad before he had been picked up and put into Weiss. Then again, he'd never been out on the streets for a winter. Yohji had, and he could see the stress getting tighter in those green eyes every day. "Ken."

"What." He groaned.

"Tomorrow. We're going to take a stroll, to someplace I know." He turned to the blonde with a small frown. Yohji didn't really talk about places he used to know. "You'll hate me for it but….if we don't get something soon…we'll freeze to death, and I am not joking." He frowned with the fast stress that statement caused him. It was bearing down on his shoulders like a weight, pure panic. He knew Yohji wasn't joking it was twenty something degrees out now. Making it through nights like this was tough, they couldn't do it often and especially with so little food. "We'll make money, and we'll make it fast."

"Yohji." He frowned at the tone, because it sounded as though Yohji were almost begging him. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about damnt." Yohji scowled. "Why would you make me say it." Yohji hissed turning to him with a frown, which made his expression only sink. There was a silence then, when they locked eyes quietly before Yohji snorted at him and turned away. "You know god damn well what I am talking about."

"Ok." He nodded slightly, patting what he could feel of Yohji through the coat. "It's ok. We'll take a stroll. Don't feel bad." He muttered giving Yohji a smile when the guys eyes simply cast down, as though ashamed for suggesting what he had. "We'll make it fine ok. You just…lead the way. I don't have a lot of practice in that section." He admit, and Yohji was quiet for a moment before giving the smallest nod and smiling ever so slightly as he pat him again.. It would be ok. Somehow, it would be ok.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Stand still." He frowned taking a step back. "No. Ken. Stand still. Do it. Stand still." He stopped moving as Yohji gave him a soft smile before heading towards the entrance of the alley and looking around. Leaving him shifting around uneasily inside it before calling back. "Are you braced!?"

"Yeah! I am braced! Just hurry up!" He growled watching Yohji grab some guy walking by and start talking. He frowned, geez couldn't Yohji pick someone better. This guy looked like a royal freak. He must have been wearing eye liner to have his eyes so dark, and his hair was all spiking up like the guy had pulled the hell out of it to get it that high. "Ken this is…Ja-Jamie?" Yohji said as they both walked over and the guy nodded looking him over and he shifted slightly. "Ok Jamie this is my friend-brother, he needs to learn to be a…better kisser. So you get a freebee if you can help him." He grimaced as the guy smiled at them like they were kidding.

"Funny." The guy grunt.

Yohji cracked a sly grin. "Think I am joking?" He watched the guys smile fade as Yohji just stood there smiling before the guy turned back to him more seriously. As though he were now considering this and Jamie's eyes ran up and down his body again.

"Why don't you practice on each other?" Jamie asked, but they both instantly made a face.

"What the fucks the matter with you?" Yohji shoved the guy slightly. "He's my brother you fuck head. That's incest, now you want to taste him or not?"

The guy quickly held up his hands apologetically. "It's cool guys. Cool, I just missed the resemblance." Jamie reassured and he felt his muscles tensing up as the guy took a step forward and gently took his hand. He sent Yohji an uneasy glance and the blonde came right at him.

"Ok Ken just…relax" He leaned away as the guy went right for his mouth. Jumping as Yohji grabbed the back of his neck and held him still. Grabbing his arm as he went to squirm when the guy started kissing him gently. His face trying hard not to grimace as the male lips gently licked his softly before asking toenter. Yohji elbowed him and he opened his mouth the slightest bit.

"Ah." He yanked back, pushing the guy off when the tongue came inside.

"He's new at this." Yohji reassured Jamie's insulted frown immediately. "Ken you ok?" Yohji turned to him, watching him wipe his mouth as he nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry." He quickly apologized, but Jamie looked fine again. Ready to get back on him as he walked over and steadied himself.

"Do you mind if I ah--" Yohji grinned patting Jamie's shoulder slightly. "Talk? Give directions while your...working?" Jamie smiled, he obviously thought this was one of the funniest things he had run into all day, and getting it for free was even better. Yohji nodded at the -not at all- before walking behind him. "Stay relaxed Ken. You want to make yourself stand out so, this time when he goes to kiss you. Kiss him first."

"What!?" He threw Yohji an -Are you Crazy!?- expression but the green eyes just nodded completely serious. He turned back to the guy and licked his lips slightly. 

"Good." He felt Yohji nod behind him as he kissed the guy instead. Yohji's hands gently pushing him forward until he was almost up against the guy. "Push your hips into him Ken." He shook his head slightly and Yohji gave his butt a shove forward. The guy liked it, and in a second his hands ran back to his butt and squeezed. He squirmed immediately but Yohji gently grabbed his shoulders, reassuring him. "Easy Ken. Kissing is great but, lap dances are more. Do you think you can do that?" He gave Yohji his middle finger immediately. "Ok then. Don't worry about it, we'll stick with Kissing." Yohji quickly reassured. "There has to be something we can get them to like about you." Yohji sighed.

The guy pulled away immediately. "I like the way he tastes." Jamie smiled at Yohji as he wiped his mouth. He felt sick. "I'll give you fifty if you let me really taste him."

"What?" Yohji made face and he froze. "I am not pimping him! What the fuck do you think this is! I just said he was my brother!" The guy held up his hands again, apologizing with a smile this time. He just glared, he didn't need to scream anything. He knew exactly where he stood with Yohji, and Yohji would never pimp him for any amount.

"Ok, it's cool guys." Jamie grinned, gently looping a finger into Yohji shirt and leaning towards the blonde. Smiling at him before gently whispering into his ear. He watched Yohji look to the side as he listened, his face slowly starting to grimace before sighing hard and heavy. Looking up as the guy finished and backed. 

"Fuck." Yohji growled looking down, wiping some dirt off his face with the sleeve of his coat. "How much?"

"Fifty."

"Fuck you how much?" Yohji gave the guy a look, watching him consider him. Glancing over the blonde before turning to him and looking him up and down.

"I'll give you a hundred if he comes too."

"No." Yohji instantly shook no, shoving him aside and stepping forward. "Sixty for me, he's not coming."

"Yohji." He grabbed Yohji's arm but the blonde shoved him off without a second glance.

"No." Jamie made a face. "I said fifty for you, one for you both." Yohji shook his head, and Jamie started for the alley entrance again while Yohji's face tensed because he knew he needed the money.

"Yohji let him go." He ran a hand onto Yohji's shoulder as the blonde watched his money walk away. "Just let it go." He nodded softly, and Yohji turned to him with a smile. Truly thankful he cared enough to turn away the money they needed to stay warm.

"Ok fine!" Jamie exclaimed and the both turned to his outburst as he turned around in the allay entrance with a bit of a frown. "I'll give you sixty!" He called in.

He frowned, but Yohji looked ready to accept whatever it was the guy wanted. "Ken." Yohji turned to him. "We need the money."

"No. We'll get it another way." He shook his head, grabbing Yohji's shoulders with more strength. He couldn't even stand Jamie's tongue in his mouth. He could only imagine what he might want Yohji for. "Yohji." He shook his head, but Yohji glanced over to the guy.

"How?" Yohji said seriously.

"What?" he asked baffled

"How will we get the money? How?" Yohji demanded, preying he would give him an option, but his mouth dropped open slightly, gapping for a way. Anyway! Working, looting…ah…ah…he couldn't think of anything! "That's what I thought." Yohji's face fell, looking down as he beaconed Jamie over. "…Go watch the front of the alley. Don't let anyone come in." He frowned, watching Yohji swallow with his direction. "But if someone does. A few guys, if they get past you, and I say run. You do it."

"Hell no." He shook his head frowning. No way he would run and leave Yohji.

"Ken." Yohji grabbed his arm and the back of his neck. Holding him sternly as the green eyes glared at him. "You *run* if I ever say to. Do you understand me?" He said nothing and Yohji shook him slightly.

"Yes. I understand." He nodded reluctantly, watching Yohji's eyes close with a heavy sigh.

"Good. Now…now tell me you won't think any less of me for what I am going to do, so I can do this." Yohji whispered, almost begging him and he swallowed. Waiting for the green eyes to look up when he said nothing, and they did.

"Never Yohji." He muttered and Yohij's face instantly looked hurt. "I would never think less of you." He finished smiling a bit and Yohji let him go with a smile as Jamie walked by. Yohji point towards the front of the alley and that's where he went with hands jammed in his pockets, collars turned up watching the street. Not once did he turn around to see what was being done. He didn't want to know.

________________________________________________________________________

"Sir! Sir!" He tried to ignore the yell behind him but it was useless. He took a strong inhale as he turned around to the nurse running after him. "Sir….this is for you." He took the envelop she held and slowly opened it. Looking down at the hospital message and closing his eyes. "Sir. I am sorry but…money's tight here. You're the last room we're increasing but, it's going to be thirty more a night for her. You do understand." The nurse sympathized.

He shook his head slowly. Accidentally crumpling part of the letter as he closed his fist. "I don't have this kind of money." He muttered opened his eyes for a deep violet plea.

"I am sorry sir. There is nothing I can do about that." the nurse looked truly sorry. 'It's out of my hands." She turned away before he could say more and started back to work. She didn't want to hear any desperate begging. That he couldn't afford to take his sister to a home he didn't really have. He didn't know how to properly care for her, but her room was becoming more and more expensive. On his own, more of his money went to supporting her than it did to supporting him. He ate less now, slept in worse districts, and took worse jobs.

He crumpled the letter and jammed it into his pocket before quickly starting out back outside. The weather was cold. It was almost winter, and it would be a harsh one this year. He pulled his coat closer to his body and started down the street in the frigid air. He couldn't afford a car, so he walked. Calmly keeping his eyes to the ground as he thought. How the hell was he going to pay those bills. He'd have to pick up another job. Have to…have to take on something! He stopped walking as an expensive black car slowly drove by him. His own face, and squinting untrusting expression reflected back at him from its tinted windows. He watched it pull up to the corner and stop with his untrusting frown glaring ahead, his eyes squinting a bit as one window rolled half way down.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Hey move over!" He stumbled as the boys bumped into him. His arms instinctively clutched his books to him tighter but they ripped them away anyway. "Oops!" The boy yelled throwing them to the ground and laughing as his paper scattered. "I think you dropped your books Omi."

He turned to them, glaring daggers but he said nothing. "Have something to say?" His room mate smiled at him.

"Fuck off." He spit and the boys were quiet for a moment. A little surprised with the power and hate of his words, never mind the fact he actually said them.

"What did you just say to me Omi?" His roommate shoved him back a step, the small posse surrounding him. His eyes ducked down, running around him instantly, counting numbers in his head. How many were there, who would attack first, what he should do. "Huh!? Omi!" He was shoved again but this time, he instinctively snapped his hand up to the boys wrist pulled it out and kicked the body back. Like he had figured the one behind him was the first to act, because he though he had the advantage, but he took care of that. Quickly swinging his leg back and kicking the kid in the stomach. In the blink of an eye, he took out another two with quick moves and efficient training. Stopping as the remaining three kids backed up. It was then his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Oh my god. What did he just do? 

________________________________________________________________________

"Hmm? Do you?" His eyes imbedded themselves in his lap. "Mr. Tsukiyono. I said. Do. You. Have. Anything. To Say. For. Yourself?"

"I am sorry. It was an accident Sister Mary." He looked up to the short, pudgy forty year old nun with a pleading tone. "They were-"

"-Those boys were doing nothing Mr. Tsukiyono. Children in the hall said it was You who attacked Them." He shook his head immediately.

"That's not true! They always hound me! I was acting in self defense." He pleaded, but she only frowned. "Please I have…I have never-well I! I-I...I am sorry. I am really sorry." She looked unconvinced and even annoyed with his apologies. 

"What class were you headed to Mr. Tsukiyono." He felt liquid fear run into his veins with her question. She was going to punish him. No. He shook his head quickly. "What class." She repeated frowning.

"Please." he shook his head again, leaning back in his chair as she stood up and started around to him. "I never fight! I try never to cause any problems! It's not my fault I get in trouble so often! I really just want to be a good student! Ow!" She grabbed his ear and yanked him up.

"Mr. Tsukiyono! If you do not tell me what class you were heading to *this!* *instant!* You will find yourself in even more trouble then you are in now! Do you understand me young man!?" He nodded immediately, struggling to keep the tears of stress and concern from his eyes as she nodded. "Now. What class."

"MmmHistory." She nodded turning towards the door and dragging him along by his ear. "But this was an accident! Please Sister Mary! I-"

"-Not one more word from you Mr. Tsukiyono. I've heard quite enough. I am far to sick of seeing you in my office Mr. Tsukiyono. You're a horrible influence on your peers and you just can't seem to get these rules through your head can you." She huffed up to him as he grit his teeth. His ear was burning with her pinching and continuous pulling. His thin form quickly following her down the hall to his history class and trembling slightly as she quickly opened the door and walked in. The nun inside teaching stopped dead with surprise and looked to them, as did thee entire class who's eyes he felt all over his body. "I am so sorry for interrupting your classroom Sister Janet but, it appears your student here got himself into quite a bit of trouble in the hall." Sister Mary huffed, and Sister Janet nodded with thee apology before looking to him with no surprise. His face flushed red with the smug students watching him with suppressed snickers. "Mr. Tsukiyono here would like to apologize for being late, for disrupting the school hallways, *and* for breaking one of the school rules." Sister Mary dropped his ear and shoved him forward. Watching him stumble ahead towards the rows of desks where his classmates sat grinning at him. "We're all waiting Mr. Tsukiyono." She spoke loudly.

He swallowed hard, preying his voice would work as he took a deep breath. "I-I would like to…apologize for…holding up the class…today…and for….disrupting the school hallways and traffic…as well as…f-fighting on school grounds, and breaking the school rules." He stopped quickly making sure he covered everything. He had, timidly he turned back to Sister Mary who still looked annoyed next to Sister Janet who was calmly waiting for him to finish. Oh god, his mind yelled and he felt his blood run cold again as he caught sight of the cane Sister Mary held. 

"Good." Sister Mary grunt. Mr. Tsukiyono would also like to volunteer himself to stay after and clean your room for a week Sister Janet. Isn't that right Mr. Tsukiyono?" he nodded quickly watching Sister Mary again apologize to Sister Janet before turning back to him. "It appears Mr. Tsukiyono Sister Janet is willing to vouch for your normally good behavior in her class." Sister Mary informed him almost scoffing. "You should be grateful she has waved her right to properly punish you." he swallowed hard, glancing at Sister Janet who sent him a very soft reassuring smile. She…She wasn't going to…punish him? It was almost to good to be true, he would be ok! He wouldn't have to suffer the indignity of a hard canning in front of his class. He was *so* grateful *So*so* Grateful. "However." His eyes snapped back to Sister Mary when she spoke again. "That will not save you from my disappointment." He went rigid again, he wasn't saved after all. Her eyes glancing around, probably looking for something to bend him over, but since this was history where they all learned through text books and oral discussions there was nothing. "Well Mr. Tsukiyono bare that bottom your so good at hiding and take hold of your ankles." He was still for a moment as she shift the cane in her hand. How could she do this to him? Didn't she know how awful it was? That his heart was pounding so hard he thought he might die. That everyone in this class would spread the word as soon as they reached the halls. He would just be teased and shoved all the more after this. 

Sister Mary's eyes flicked up at him as he failed to move. "Now." She ordered her tone stern and demanding, and he slowly started undoing his pants, before turning to face his class as he shift them down just enough, hardly enough, before bending forward and grabbing his ankles. Closing his eyes to keep from crying with just the position, never mind the fact he was going to have to keep his tongue while being hit or suffer worse student prosecution. Then they'd all be taking a swat at him in the hall, just to see if they could make him cry. 

He swallowed as he felt the stiff cane run up against him before swiftly leaving (crack) His jumped, his hands clenching, holding himself still as he heard the cane come back. (crack!) He grit his teeth, no. No he couldn't make a noise. If he was ever going to (Crack) be an assassin at ALL! He couldn't make a noise! (Crack!) Ahh God that one hurt! The stinging was building, he could feel the heat in his skin. If she went over six, he didn't know, didn't want to think about it! He didn't think he could keep quiet if he went over six! (CRACK!) He jumped out of his skin with the hard blow that took all her strength. It's sting was worse than the first four! "I hope I don't see you in my office again soon Mr. Tsukiyono." Sister Mary suddenly spoke. Oh god, she was backing up. He sighed hard, relaxing his grip as Sister Mary put the cane back down. "Stand up Mr. Tsukiyono, and put that little blossom your blooming back in your pants." He quickly stood, ripping his pants up before turning around. His eyes embedded on the floor because they were filled with tears. 

This was just like old times, just like all the times he hated. The way he was harassed and constantly made late for class by the kids who would throw his books and steal his homework. It was far too often he was bending over things for such humiliation! He could hardly stand it! His classmates despised him for being younger and smarter than they were. Made fun of him for living there all year round, and for basically everything else he did. Everywhere he went their glaring eyes were on him, watching for a mistake they could worsen or cause and get a good laugh. Watch him take punishment with wide smiles, they rolled in it. Loved it when he got it again and again. It made it so hard to take, at least with Mr. Brine he knew the man didn't hold it against him in anyway. At least there he was on almost the same level as the other guys. Still, it was still hard to handle with all this. When Mr. Brine would tell him it was his turn, every time he was waiting for Aya, Ken and Yohji to finally turn their backs on him and start laughing like everyone here after his butt was red. Every time. Now, the fact that they didn't was such a tease. That flower shop had been the only place that had never happened. The only place he had been remotely accepted…he never wanted to go back there again.

Sister Janet calmly watched Sister Mary go before turning to him. Watching his wet eyes slowly look up, his face horribly red. More than anything he'd just like to bolt from this class room, from this school and never look back.

"Omi." He sniffled as the soft young voice as Sister Janet walked over to him. Slowly handing him two text books. "You have my permission to take leave to the bathroom, then quickly come back and hold these in the hallway." she directed and he grimaced a fast nod, before quickly starting for the door. The moment it was shut behind him he heard the class room break into hysteria with Sister Janet yelling for everyone to calm down. 

He bolted for the bathroom.

Shoving in the door and after taking a second glancing around to make sure no one was there he heaved the books at the wall. "Ahh!" He screamed as he threw his body into the action. Watching the books hit and fall crumpled with satisfaction. His chest was heaving as he took a step to the sink and shakily turned on the water. Desperately tying to keep himself under control while slowly smearing the tears from his face and gently rubbing his warm skin.

With a shaky hand he ripped the small orange medical container from his pocket and popped one of his pills into his mouth before washing it down with one of the paper cups provided. With a deep breath he let his hand play under the faucet before gently splashing some up to his face while staring at the mirror. His own shaky breathing and features stared back at him. He grit his teeth, watching his reflection imitate as the features there twisted with disgust before disappearing as he slammed the mirror with his first. "Ahh!" He screamed hitting the glass until it cracked, so he couldn't see himself anymore before glaring at the shards that fell into the sink and examining the small cut on his hand before sniffling. Wiping some of the tears from his eyes, picked up the two books he had thrown, and leaving. He walked back to the wall outside his classroom and quickly held a text book in each palm as he extended his arms to either side of him. Casting his eyes to the floor ashamed, as he waited for the class to end. His body backing into the wall slightly, trying to retaliate into something as he stood there. Like a spectacle with a pink nose. The stupid fight wasn't even his fault, he didn't even mean to fight back it had just happened. God he was an idiot. He jammed his eyes closed, wishing as hard as he could, he could be gone from this world.

_____________________________________________________________________

He started walking faster. Looping his arm into Ken's and pulling. "Come on Ken." He glanced over his shoulder to the car fallowing him. The police it had to be. "Shit. Ken don't attract any attention."

"Ahhaa." Ken just chocked a sob and he pulled the brunette closer. Quickly reaching up to his own face and wiping some of the tears off before picking up his pace. He never let go of Ken, and so both of them were heading to the small familiar allay and side door before he turned to the brunette.

"Ken look at me. Come on." He ordered gently pulling Ken's chin to him and forcing Ken's thin face and crying eyes to look up to him. "You're ok. Are you hurt? Are you bleeding?" He whispered, and when Ken shook his head he let out a heavy relieved sigh. Ken only sniffled a bit before slowly running a hand onto his shoulder and he mustered the best smile he could. "I am ok." He reassured. "I am fine." He reassured again fighting to keep the smile on his face before moving and pounding on the door slightly. "Clarissa! It's us! Please! Open up!" He yelled before waiting through the minute of silence before her answer yelled out to them.

"No! Fuck off Yohji! I don't have any work!"

"Aaaa." Ken groaned a bit through his silent crying and his hand clenched on the locked doorknob. Even he was shaking a bit still, he was just Totally Freaked out by what happened!

"Clarissa. If you ever open this door again bebe. Let it be tonight. Come on. For me. Open this door. I need you now. We need you. Clarissa!" He yelled before backing up as he heard the door unlocking.

"You guys have just about!-" Clarissa stopped dead when she caught sight of Ken crying. "Jesus, what happened." She spit quickly grabbing his arm and pulling him in as he tugged Ken along with him. She quickly shut and locked the door behind them before turning to them concerned. "What happened!?"

He frowned as she yelled at them. Ken just sunk into a chair, and he crouched down in front of him. Trying to make sure he wasn't seriously hurt while Ken was in its -I am not talking- mood. "Ken? Ken come on. Ken look at me. Just talk to me." He asked quietly.

"God damnt Yohji! I said What Happened! How can you keep me in suspense!?" Clarissa yelled. 

"What happened, what happened." He imitated. "What's it look like!? We got jumped!" He yelled back stressed.

"Wearing that." She snorted at their dirty outfits before silencing as he gave her a look. "What side of town were you on?" She asked squinting at him.

"Just…Just eave it alone." He said giving her a stern look as he stood up, pulling his coat off and dropping it to the floor before opening his shirt. She swore the second she saw the blood on him and left to get something. "Just drop it Clarissa ok! I don't need any questions right now!"

"The wrong side! That's what side of town you were on!" she yelled coming back. "The wrong one!" She yelled pointing a finger at him.

"What are you talking about!?" He growled slamming some of the counter contains aside and easing back onto it. "This IS the wrong side of town!"

"Yeah well, you know what I am talking about! You were in the dirty section! Weren't you. Weren't you!?" She scolded as he said nothing before cringing as she pressed some antiseptic to his chest. "You go down there, try to make some cash and then get all worked up when it gets out of hand. Well What Did You EXPECT!" she screamed. "That's the side you was on! That's the game you were trying to Play! I know You Yohji! Now Your dragging Ken down too! Both of you Idiots!"

"Just DROP IT!" He screamed at her concerned figure, but she only grunt disgusted and threw the small cloth at him. Moving to Ken and tugging him up before unzipping his coat and examining his open shirt for blood. 

"So what happened to you." She asked Ken, but he answered instead.

"I said we were jumped didn't I." He sighed gently rubbing some of the dirt from his wound with the stinging antiseptic.

"Jumped, what the hell are you talking about jumped. Everyone in this fucking district gets jumped Yohji! What do you mean! Were you robbed! Huh!?" He nodded. "What'd they get?'

"Few dollars. Some food. Cigarettes." She made a face, gently pulling Ken's shirt over his head because it was filthy. Ken had silenced and was now just standing still for her. "Nothing important." He said

"No matter what nobody said to you Ken, you don't listen." She muttered softly watching Ken's strong brown eyes look up at her understanding tone. She smiled gently, running a hand up into his hair before smiling as he hugged her immediately.

"Are you ok?" He asked giving Ken a grin and the guy nodded. Watching Clarissa take a step back and head to the back rooms most likely for some food. "Hey! Clare! Bring him some ice for his nuts would you!" He heard her groan from the back room as he slung an arm around Ken's neck and roughed it slightly. The brown eyes turn to him, a little ashamed they had been crying and he grunt. "Ken. Don't even." He grinned right away, trying to reassure that look. "I would never think less of you, besides….this wasn't even your fault.'

Ken smiled slightly. "Thanks." Ken mumbled before t hey both jumped with the loud sudden banging on the front restaurant door and Clarissa come out from the back room frowning. 

"We're Closed!" She yelled up to the front handing them some warm pizza. As always, a traumatizing situation was reward in good food. Not an equal trade, but a sick plus. The banging continued. "I said We're Closed! Fuck off!" Ken chocked a laugh at Clarissa's annoyance before gently pressing the ice pack to his nuts as he started woofing down the pizza. Suddenly from the banging and yelling they both heard their names, and he spun towards the door wide eyed with Ken..

"Holy shit! It must be that freaky car that was tailing us!" He exclaimed turning to Ken's alert expression.

"What." Clarissa looked mad. "Do I need to call the police? Don't Tell Me You Guys BRoUGHT A Gang Down Here!"

"No." He reassured as Ken shoved the ice pack back at her immediately. "We're getting out of here. Thanks for everything." He said, pecking a quick kiss on her cheek as Ken hugged her. Both of them jamming food into their mouths as they ripped their clothes back on and started for the door. Running out and down the back alley as a few flashlights shown in calling to them. "Fuck! Yohji!" Ken yelled concerned.

"Go!" He yelled shoving Ken forward as they reached the chain link fence at the end. Both of them quickly lopping their fingers into the holes and dragging themselves up as fast as they could.

"Boys!" They both stopped death with the yell because they knew that voice. "Boys! It's alright!" the voice yelled, but warning bells went off in his head. Impossible. That's what it was impossible.

"He was a Cop." he snarled mad, his hands reaching up to continue climbing before stopping with the third yell. The voice was coming towards them down the alley and he dropped from the fence. Ken dropped too and spun around with wide eyes. He wanted to see the man again, if for anything than to say goodbye in some way. Someway he wasn't able to do last time. 

He wasn't so willing to submit though. "Your a cop!" he screamed, quickly picking up a bottle for defense as Mr. Brine came closer. Hands out towards them, smiling happy to see them.

"No. Never was. I just…I just wanted to know if you'd come with me." Mr. Brine asked and he shook his head immediately. "You don't mean that Kudou." Mr. Brine contradicted.

"I do." He sneered. "Now Why don't you Fuck OFF! Like last time! Take your games and Shove them up your ass!" He yelled and Ken said nothing because in a way the guy agreed with him. Mr. Brine on the other hand only smiled softly before gently lowering his hands to his sides. He wasn't threatened by them.

"I've missed you both." 

___________________________________________________________________

"Mr. Tsukiyono, please report to the main office." He cringed, walking faster as they called his name again. He could only get there so fast! Why did they have to keep calling it! He quickly started down the stairs, grabbing the railing as someone tried to trip him, and just continuously going. He didn't look back to see who it was. He just kept going. Quickly down the stairs, through the next hall where he was shoved and to the office. 

Watching the nun look up at him and smile. "You can go right in Mr. Tsukiyono." He nodded and started for the principals door. What could they possibly want!? He slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Looking right to the principal who nodded for him to come in. He opened the door fully and stopped. His mouth dropping open and he took a small step back with what he saw.

"Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine smiled at him, beckoning for him to come but he remained where he was.

"What do you want." His voice was flat and motionless. He wasn't in the mood for games. Not ever again. 

Nothing but a soft smile came at him beckoning for him to close the door again, before standing up as he did nothing. Mr. Brine walked towards him ignoring the tears that welled in his eyes as did he. This was the first time he'd seen anyone who knew him in a month. The first time he'd been visited in anyway at the school ever. He shrugged the hand off his shoulder quickly. "What do you want I said." He demanded.

"Just a moment." He looked away from the kind eyes watching him. "Just a moment to talk to you. I have been thinking Tsukiyono. Maybe there is something you can do for me."

________________________________________________________________________

I sigh leaning further back in the chair I am in. Back in the same room I was in a long time ago. When I first got drug into this charade. Yohji's next to me, and Aya's in front of me. I run my hand under my shirt to the healing wound I have on my chest. It stings, and it's likely to get infected against my clothes which aren't really that clean.

"So." Yohji sighs, breaking the ice again. He's slouched into his chair like me. Dead tired, like me. "You kept up well." He says to Aya.

Aya nods. "Good times…bad times." The red head shrugs but he's still watching me. I must look ridiculous rubbing my own chest but it really stings. 

"How'd you aaa.." I trail sitting up a little. "How'd you make money?"

Aya shrugs again. "I got around, took a lot of jobs. I don't have anything if that's what your asking."

I shake my head and Yohji does the same. "Not a chance in your life Aya." Yohji grins at the red head. "Ken and I make our own way. We have ever since we got out of this shit, and we'll keep it up."

Aya snorts. "Yeah you look it." I give the guy a scowl and the violet eyes ease slightly. "So where'd you stay?"

"The Ritz." I smile, but Aya looks more than skeptical. "How about you? Where'd you stay?"

"Here and there." Aya is vague.

Yohji nods. "Anywhere recommendable?"

Aya shakes his head. "No."

"Did you…ever have to stay at the shelters?" Aya's quiet for a moment, before raising a finger. Once…not so bad.

"Did you?"

"No." Yohji quickly spits

"Yes." I answer casually and then glance at Yohji with his conflicting answer, so does Aya. The blonde just shifts slightly uncomfortably and looks away. "Can we…"

"Let's change the subject." Aya suggests sensing Yohji's discomfort and leaning back in his chair with a sigh. "Though I really don't know what we should be talking about. I thought they didn't want us. Thought they said they had their winning team." Aya says bitterly and Yohji's starting to look annoyed with Aya's words. Truthfully we're all pissed about this. First they take us in, then they throw us out….now they want us back? "Pisses me off."

"Well." Yohji grins, shoving my hand to the side of the chair as I try to play with my wound again. "We're definitely pissed." I glance at the door when I hear a small click, but it's perfectly still. I can't help but wonder, if they went to the trouble to actually *find* Yohji and I….and they actually went and got Aya. Would they get Omi too? If they tell us, he was to young, or to weak or something….and their not going to go get him. I am a little undecided what I'll do. I already know I'll be pissed about that, but part of me believes them. He doesn't necessarily have to have this crappy life, he could probably stay in the school and do better than all of us. On the other hand, he hates it there, and I'll miss him.

___________________________________________________________________

They both sigh from where they stand watching the two monitors. One shows the three boys sitting inside the room relaxing. Their conversation scrolling out in text and from a small speaker. The second shows the hallway in front of the room door, where the youngest member just dropped the handle and started leaving after standing there for a moment. "Well." The man sighs

Manx's eyes remain on the monitor. "I guess we could not expect a smooth second introduction." She sighs and the man nods.

"Don't let him get away, as soon as we get him back in with them…..He'll settle." The man reassures.

"I won't." She stands up and heads for the door. Quietly shutting it behind her before swiftly walking downstairs until she passes through one of the monitors the man upstairs is watching. Her skillful green eyes watching the boy up ahead in the hallway keep going straight for the lobby doors and back outside. 

She follows, but makes no attempt to make a spectacle of her pace and catch up with him. Instead, when he stops at the corner she continues at her own. The clicking of her high-heels making him turn around to see who's approaching, and she can see the surprise in his face when he spots her. "Hello Omi." She stops next to him, offering a kind smile with her words, but he says nothing. "Will you take a walk with me? I would like to talk to you." She asks but he shakes his head, turning so he no longer faces her but the road they stand next to. "Where is it…you are going Omi?"

"To school." She smiles at the soft but mad tone.

"Your correct in thinking a bus will stop here, but it won't for another half an hour." She says, and he side glances at her. "If you want to go to school, I'll drive you there myself. No one will ever make you stay here Omi. We simply wanted to know….if you would like to."

"You didn't seem to care how much I would have liked to when you….threw me out a month ago." He says giving her a hard squint, he's upset about this. Upset about being here again. "Now you expect me to come back. Thinking it's because I might like it?" He turns away giving her a skeptical, annoyed snort. "Yeah right."

"Omi." She sighs out his name, gently touching his shoulder but he yanks back with a disgusted expression. "Please try to understand. You entered into the contest, knowing full well what would happen if you failed. Nothing was kept from you. You failed. I had nothing to do with that. You can not hold it against me." He grunts again, he obviously plans to. "Take a walk with me Omi. I would feel badly if you left before I got a chance to further explain." He turns to her now, she would feel bad? Since when did the ball-buster feel anything? "Don't look at me so skeptically Omi. I am a human, and I am a woman, and I may just have a soft spot for you." He licks his lips with her kind smile, ducking away as she gently touches his cheek. "You're a good person Omi. All of you are good people. If I had, had my way you would have been the winning team. Unfortunately for you, it's your good nature that made you loose. You were all too concerned with each other to fight correctly."

"That's impossible. You can't be a team unless your concerned about your teammates." He mutters, his voice a bit unstable but doing his best to ignore her hand which is gently playing with his cheek before dropping back to her side.

She smiles with his comment. "I know. Ironically your surpasser was better because of just that. They do not share a bond like your team does. They are more…spiteful." He made a face. Spiteful? "But they are…better assassins. At the time that was what we were looking for. Assassins, not support groups. Ironically we need a little of both. That's why we're willing to have another go with you boys Omi." He shook his head slightly. "The others don't know, I haven't told them yet. Please come back inside and join them, they will miss you if you leave."

"No." He snaps yanking away from her immediately. "I don't want to go back. I don't ever want to go back! For what!? So if we fail you can take it from me all over again!?" She watched his chest hitch with his phrase. "You don't know what it's like. You had no idea what it was like! I never though I would see any of them again! I never though I would be here again! All you left me with was…was a life I Hated! And-And an aftertaste to something I-I loved! Who are YOU!?" He screams shoving her away as she takes another step forward. "Just Get Away from me! I don't ever want to see you! Or any of your lies in MY Life Again!" He yells taking a few steps away from her, still hateful expression glaring as she opened her moth to speak. Stopping short as she realized another figure was approaching them. Gently she closes her mouth and watches his little blue eyes glare at her until the figure comesc lose enough to speak.

"Tsukiyono" Omi whirled around with that voice, another shocked expression coming the moment Omi spotted Mr. Brine's strong smile and face. "Come here." The smile widened and a hand beckoned, making the young boy hesitate for a moment before taking the few steps to the man he trusted. "Tsukiyono listen to me." Omi shook his head immediately. "No. Listen to me." Mr. Brine firmed his voice, and the boy was silent. "I need you to go back inside and rejoin your team."

"NO. I don't wa-"

"-Tsukiyono." Omi silenced immediately. "I am asking you to go inside and rejoin your team. You are not a team unless your all together. All three of them, I am taking back with me today. Back to the flower shop. As we speak, everything is being put inside again. The furniture, the dishes, the food. I want to take you with me." The boy's face looked down immediately. Words he never heard were, I want to take you with me. No one ever wanted to take him anywhere. "So…as your couch, and law I suggest you get your ass in that building…and into that room…right now…before I have you cooking dinner for a week." Mr. Brine ordered rather harshly and Omi's blue eyes were slightly wide. Omi glanced over toward Manx, who stood exactly where she had been standing arms crossed over her chest, slight smile playing on her lips. It had been easier to tell her no, because he didn't know or trust her. Mr. Brine was something else, in more ways than one he'd like to be closer to this man and gain more than just trust. He wanted to make the man proud of him, for some stupid reason he couldn't understand. In some far corner of his mind, Mr. Brine had been the closest thing to a father he'd ever gotten, or even seen in real life. "Tsukiyono." His eyes turned back to the smiling voice and face on a dime. "You don't want me to remind you why you boys listen right here in front of Manx do you?" Omi's face tensed a little and the boy froze up. "Haha…" Mr. Brine laughed softly with his bluff before calming. "Tuskiyono…Get MOVING!" Omi took off for the building like Mr. Brine's sudden yell had physically shoved him towards it. His body running for the lobby doors as Mr. Brine laughed behind him.

Mr. Brine side stepped towards Manx as they both watched him rip a door open and run back in. She cleared her throat with a smile and he gave her a grin. "You were watching us on the monitor weren't you?" She asked, sly smile and all. 

"I thought you could use a little help, yes." He chuckled as they started back for the lobby themselves. Calm, comfortable walking, they weren't going to make a spectacle of their pace and try to catch up to Bombay who was sprinting back to the room as fast as he could go. "Tsukiyono's really not so hard to handle. It was…Hidaka who showed me how to motivate him. You just have to, push him towards the edge a little." Mr. Brine informed.

"I see." She grunt slightly, watching him open the lobby door with a -Ladies First- before following her in. "I see you plan on taking the other three back already?"

He nodded. "Of course. I'd love to get my hands on them. Hidaka and Kudou are so filthy, I couldn't let them walk back out of here on my own conscious. I am positive I can sell them all back into that car." He reassured and she gave him another sly smile as they stopped outside the door, and Mr. Brine took the handle. "You'll be watching us from the monitor I assume?"

She smiled again. "As always…Mr. Brine." He grinned as she used his code name. "As always."

______________________________________________________________________

Hehe ok now I can't resist being cruel and telling you all that this cshapter was originally a few more pages longer than what I have posted…but! I thought that was Too long for a chapter and made it chapter 11! HEHE J Just think, if I hadn't done that, you could have been reading the next chapter now! Soo…the boys are going home? Or…is this another trick…..find out next Wednesday when I post another chapter! Geez, this is starting to be like a soap opera or something. A chapter every week. Maybe at the end I should do like those corny previews with some excerpts or something. Let me know what you think about that idea!!! It could be a riot.

….

Oh yeah and please remember to review for me!!!

'

'

'

Push the Button!!

'


	11. Nonsense and Common Sense

Chapter 11

Nonsense and Common Sense

DivineAngel

_____________________________________________________________________

"So Consider it an EXCEPTION! I am not going to make you boys go back into protocol right away. I would prefer to…feel this out if that's ok with all of you." Mr. Brine mused, and he smiled when the man glanced at them through the rear-view-mirror. They were all in the back of the van again. After that semi motivating speech. Or at least it seemed that way. Mr. Brine had walked into their room, with them all thrilled to see him again, and started delivering a nice motivational speech about how they should come back, and learn to fight. That the organization had noticed qualities in them they wanted to keep before just…totally switching over to the fact he'd bring them back to the flower shop. Feed them, get them some new clothes, and let them stay there.

That's all any of them wanted to hear. More than being assassins, or runner up anything, or bettering themselves, or leaning first-aid, combat, skill full anything…they all just wanted a place to belong. In the back of their minds…they all just wanted to stay together.

"I said does that sound good to you boys?" Mr. Brine cut through his thoughts and he looked up at the cocked eyebrow expression that turned around to them. "Understand I DO Expect A YES SIR! Unless I need to give you all A MEMORY JOG when I Stop this CAR!"

"YES SIR!" They all yelled immediately, and Mr. Brine nodded.

"Good. When we get there, bring your things upstairs, your still in the room arrangements we left off on. Consider this an un-pause since you've last been here boys. All the rules, times, and regulations are the same! So don't SCREW UP ON THEM! Or you'll find the punishment is the same." They all silently groaned. You think for being thrown out for a month, and then reeled back in they'd at least get a few get-out-of-jail-free cards. "After you bring your things inside! You better start cooking dinner! Or do you boys not! Want to eat!"

"NO! We definitely want to eat sir!" Yohji yelled up to Mr. Brine and he was nodding right away.

"I thought so. Kudou, Hidaka, after we get some food in you…we've got to talk." They both nodded when Mr. Brine glanced at them pulling up to the flower shop.

They all filed out onto the sidewalk and looked up at the building they hadn't seen in a month. It was like a weird dream to see it again, he was expecting to wake up any minute. To have this building, his friends, and Mr. Brine all disappear, it would just be another joke. It would just be another time he'd wake up inside an alley with Yohji and realize he was never going back. He'd just miss it forever. Instead this time, Mr. Brine walked over and unlocked the front door before turning back to them with a smile as it opened and they all stood looking in before Yohji started forward. 

He had to follow, it were as though there was an invisible appendage between him and Yohji now. He didn't have the chance to make up his mind when Yohji started forward, his feet activated themselves. Omi and Aya followed them too, and Mr. Brine shut the door again. Letting them take a moment to just look at the flower shop they knew so well. Most of the flowers had been restocked, the cash register, and carts had been put back. As they kept going past the shop and into the actual house. The kitchen was fully back together, the living room almost completely. 

This was insane. After getting all these rooms, and then watching them disassemble and disappear it was a little much. He grabbed Yohji's arm to make sure the blonde wouldn't wander off to get a better look at anything because he'd simply freak in this head trip if he turned around and Yohji was missing. 

Omi's mouth was almost on the floor, and Aya looked a little tense with all of this.

"RELAX!" They all jumped with Mr. Brine's yell, and the man chuckled as they all spun towards him immediately. "Hahaha…Relax. I'll answer any questions you have during dinner. Bring your things upstairs." They all started upstairs. However the phrase -bring your things- was kind of ridiculous. He didn't have any things, neither did Yohji. Aya and Omi had duffle bags, but Aya's looked much smaller since they had last seen it.

He watched Omi and Aya go to their bedroom doors and bring their bags in. He just kind of lingered in the hall with Yohji. There was no reason why they should even pretend they had anything. All their money, and Omi's school address was buried across town. All they had on them were some knives, and their clothes. "What do you think he wants to talk to us about?" He whispered turning to Yohji with a shaky expression, but the blonde just grunt. Smacking his clothes slightly and watching some dirt fall to the floor.

"Take a guess KenKen." The green eyes were still smiling as he sighed.

"What do you think he's going to say?"

"I have no idea, but remember." Yohji grabbed his shoulder, pulling him in close and slinging an arm around his neck. "We keep our lips buttoned. No stealing, robbing…other. We just got by. Ok?" He nodded, by other Yohji meant all the times they were jumped, or attacked. What happened at the shelter, or that night Mr. Brine had found them. They got by and nothing really difficult came there way.

"Yeah we got by." He nodded looking up as Omi started coming toward them. Slowing slightly as though hesitant he were interrupting something but Yohji instantly grinned and dropped him.

"Omi!" Yohji slung his arm around the thin boy whom scrunched his nose with the dirt so close. "How have you been. Do you have any wild stories for us? Huh?" He grinned as Yohji gave Omi a strong elbow and wink. "Spying in the girls locker room you say?"

"No." Omi looked baffled and shocked as he shook his head.

"Yes you were." Yohji only grinned a wink with his firm tone. "I know you were, you naughty, sneaky assassin."

"What are you doing idiot." Yohji turned to Aya's smiling comment when the red head came out and caught the two. Yohji's wide grin, and Omi's stoned expression. "Let's go, we've got to cook dinner." He nodded starting for the stairs, but Aya grabbed him. "Not you, or you." Aya spit pointing to him and Yohji. "Your both so filthy I wouldn't want you near my food. Go shower, Omi and I will cook."

"Shower?" Yohji made a face but he just grunt.

"Yeah sure, and what are we supposed to change into?" He gave Aya a look. "This is all I have." Yohji nodded, and Aya just looked at both of them with a frown before nodding towards his room. "Don't tell me you have extra clothes Aya?" He made a face, wow Aya must not have done *that* bad if the guy still had extra stuff.

"Not much, but I can sleep in what I am wearing." They watched the red head dump his duffle bag onto the king bed. Aya was right, he didn't have much.

"You can borrow anything I have." Omi offered and they all turned to the boy because that was the very first thing he had said to them.

"Ah thanks Omi." Yohji smiled. "But I don't think…we're the same size." He nodded, he was only going to squeeze into Omi's stuff if Aya ran out. Omi looked annoyed with this, and glanced at the door like he might walk out.

"Here." Aya said and he caught the shirt Aya tossed over. Slowly, and gingerly he pulled his dirty sweatshirt off, before the two long sleeve shirts he had on, and then three t-shirts. Aya's violet eyes were wide with disgusted as he peeled the dirty layers off and drop them to the floor.

"Oh Ken!" Omi gasped at the wound he had been playing with.

"Ow!" He shoved the thin hand away as Omi gently touched it. "It hurts enough without people poking it!" He snapped and Omi took a step back quietly regaining his annoyed expression as he gingerly covered his wound. It had gotten worse since he'd seen it last and Aya shoved his hand away.

"That's infected Ken." Aya stated as the guys violet eyes threw him a concerned expression and he rolled his eyes.

"No. You think!?" He snapped pulling away, and looking down. His wound had gotten much redder, and part of his gash was oozing puss. "Stings like a bitch." He looked down, gently rubbing the skin around it and wallowing in the tingly, numb sensation it gave him.

"What happened to you both?" Omi asked quietly. Glancing from him to Yohji who was peeling off layers too.

Yohji shrugged. "We got by. We're fine Omi." Omi made a face.

"Look. I am supposed to be YOUr Team mate! So don't lie to me ok! If you think I am going to buy that, than your all dumber than you look!" Omi yelled and Yohji turned around surprised by Omi's words. The boy's finger pointing at the blonde accusingly before switching to all of them and leaving the room.

He glanced at Yohji when the blonde turned to him and Aya. "What's his problem?" Yohji asked.

Aya sighed. "Ken I am getting some stuff to clean your wound. If you have *any* others." They both frowned as Aya started pointing at them now, threatening lightly. "I want to know where they are when *I* come back." 

Yohji made a face and gave him a heavy sigh as Aya left, watching him slowly peel off his pants. "All this over a little infected gash." Yohji snort and he nodded slightly, sitting down on the bed. God it was soft. "Kenken, is it me or…is there some serious hostility floating around this place." Yohji asked with a soft singing tone.

"I am stressed too." He said confirming Yohji's question, before watching Aya come back and right to him. Shoving him a little roughly so he laid back on the bed with a frown. Looking up at the ceiling so he could ignore Aya until his chest started stinging pretty bad. Still, he didn't make a sound, he just curled his fingers into the bedspread and endured as Yohji went to the bathroom and showered.

"Ken." Aya finally spoke his name and he looked up. Aya stopped working for a moment and looked to him. "Are you both ok?" Aya asked and he nodded, but the violet eyes just remained locked on his. Aya was seriously concerned, and figured he'd never get a straight answer out of Yohji.

"Yes." He nodded with his voice, and Aya's eyes left his. Gently bandaging his chest as Yohji came back in wearing a towel before sliding Aya's shirt on. "Thanks for the clothes Aya." He said and Aya's hands stopped again as the guy looked up before nodding once and standing up.

"There." Aya said. "Make sure the infection is gone in a day." Aya ordered taking all the little bloody rags and cotton balls from the side of the bed to the trash as he started for the bathroom. 

Stopping in the doorway because Omi was at the sink filling a cup with water. "Hey." The blue eyes glanced at him as the cup filled before turning to him while drinking. "Are you mad at us?" He asked and Omi just squint at him for a moment before walking past and leaving the bathroom.

"I just don't appreciate being lied to Ken." Omi answered bitterly and he watched the thin boy start down the stairs, before popping something in his mouth and washing it down with the water. What was that? Wait…Damn, that little brat had candy and wasn't even sharing! He frowned flicking the bathroom door shut behind him and starting the shower. Aya and Yohji were apparently going downstairs to start dinner too. Either bickering or joking all the way through the hall until it was hard to hear them anymore. Either way, he didn't care, he had hot water, and clean towels. Heaven.

_____________________________________________________________________

"What the hell is this?" Mr. Brine made a face at his plate as he came to the table and sat down. He assumed the expression would have been hysterical, but he was too busy stuffing his face with Yohji to look up.

"It's a string bean dish sir." Aya answered and Mr. Brine's frown became even more baffled.

"You made this Fujimiya?" Aya nodded, chewing as he forked up more string beans and sauce. "With string beans?"

"Omi helped." Aya nodded again as he continued eating.

"Fujimiya, your two team members are half starved." Mr. Brine said motioning to him and Yohji and he stopped eating. Yohji didn't stop though. "And you make their first meal…string beans? You couldn't have tried to put a little meat on their bones?"

"But all the meat what frozen Sir." Omi spoke up shaking his head as Mr. Brine turned to him. "It was." Omi reassured. 

"And just what was not frozen Tsukiyono?" Mr. Brine sighed/smiled.

"The string beans." Omi answered with a frown like that should have been so obvious. Mr. Brine sighed harder then and simply sunk into his chair with the answer before poking some string beans around unimpressed.

"Well. Do any of you have any questions?" Mr. Brine asked and Yohji raised his hand immediately, full cheeks chewing faster, trying to speak.

"Iwannaknow-I want to know(swallowing) I would like to know if we can wear boxers now instead of briefs."

"A HAHAH!" Mr. Brine started laughing immediately and Yohji grinned, continuing to eat as Mr. Brine smacked the table with a laugh.

"Why. You boys don't like your briefs?" They were all silent, but looked slightly annoyed. "Fine. Done. We've got to get you all some clothes anyway. We'll take care of that tomorrow. You'll all have four hundred dollars to get wardrobes." Mr. Brine informed and they were all dead silent. "I know that isn't much, especially when you have to buy everything but it's something. And make no mistake." Mr. Brine said pointing his fork at them. "I am *Not* just going to *Give* you the money, I'll be shopping with you so choose wisely. Or I'll pick out your clothes." Mr. Brine snapped a glare at Yohji when he snorted and the blonde looked down to hide his grin. "You'll also have three days of rest, before you'll start your morning run, and basic training again. I don't suppose I'll have any objections?" They all shook their heads. "Good. I'll give you the low down on the situation tomorrow. For now are there any other questions?"

"Yeah." He swallowed to clear his mouth. "When will we get our own rooms?" Omi turned to him immediately, but he just glanced away. It's not like he didn't want to share with Omi, he was just curious. 

"When I say so Hidaka." Mr. Brine gave him a very stern answer, so there would be no arguing and he nodded quickly. Mr. Brine seemed satisfied no one argued and he slowly sat his fork down with a smile. "Now there's something I've got to…got to tell you boys." Mr. Brine said and they all stopped eating, watching the man slowly look up at them, and glance at each and every one. "I know you boys have had it rough. I won't pretend to be blind. I see you all here today, and you remind me of the boys I had the first night I brought you here. Your defensive, very stressed, about ready to take off each others heads. Except for you Kudou and Hidaka, and your case in understandable." Mr. Brine nodded at them and they said nothing. "I want to make this very clear to you all. *Very* clear, because as of now, your looking at….this shop and…this job as permanent. You are our new winners."

"What!?" Yohji choked slightly, dropping his fork to the dish. "BUt I-"

"-Kudou." Mr. Brine held up his hand and Yohji silenced but their mouths were all hanging open. "What I am trying to say to you boys is…that you can all just relax. Don't worry about what happened last time. I can tell you it's not even an option for what could happen this time. You are the winners. You will not be shipped out, or pulled apart again. I am not blind to the damage I see that's done, and I can tell you I'll do my best to fix it, but I need your cooperation, and more importantly I need your trust.

"We're…we're the winners?…Now?" Aya choked on the question and Mr. Brine nodded.

"Yes you are, what you saw before, all the people working for you, are still there. No ones given up on you boys since you were last here. All your missions have been reviewed, and more importantly I got the organization to look at the tapes of you here at home."

"Wait!" He yelled and everyone turned to him. "We're recorded here!?" Mr. Brine nodded. "Here. In the flower shop?" Mr. Brine nodded again.

"Not just the flower shop Hidaka. Every room except the bathroom, and your bedrooms."

"Oh my god." He choked glancing around the table. Aya wore such a frown, and Yohji and Omi looked shocked. "Why weren't we told?"

"You would act different. Intentionally or unintentionally, it's a proven fact when people know they are being recorded, their behavior changes. But…the cameras have all been pulled out since this is the real deal. Your still training but you are already our assassins. Just…rusty assassins." Mr. Brine grinned at them, slowly pulling a video tape from under the table and sitting it in front of them. "Before you all go to bed. Of which I'd like to say all of you owning articles required for sleep, better be wearing them. Just because I haven't been taking your ears off since you've arrived doesn't mean I've gone soft boys." He shivered when Mr. Brine gave them all an evil grin before handing Aya the video tape. "Before you go to bed, I'd like you all to watch this. I think you'll find it very amusing. It's been edited, so the few hours in which nothing under that camera happens skips right to the juicy parts." He smiled with Mr. Brine's chuckle. "So eat up."

Eat they did. Yohji and him ate twice as much as Aya, and whatever Omi didn't eat. The boy didn't seem very hungry so they literally ate off his plate. Omi's blue eyes brightened as they argued over which string bean was on who's side of Omi's portion that was theirs until they were all done. Full of food, with sleepy smiles they followed Mr. Brine to the living room and slouched into the couches around the boxes of unpacked stuff as Aya put in the tape.

"So what is this?" Yohji winked at Mr. Brine while growing a sly grin.

Mr. Brine sighed and snapped a frown. "Get your head back on the ground Kudou. I will never give you boys anything like that." The man spit and Yohji groaned a shrug, and sat up as a picture hit the screen. 

It was the corner of their building, late at night. "Some of the audio recording we obtained from the outside of the building has also been voiced over…consider this a…welcome home present boys." 

They all leaned closer when Aya appeared at the window opening it and looking down. "Oh my god…" Yohji grinned immediately, watching the red head slowly start climbing out as the blonde appeared helping him down. "Oh my god I know what this is."

"What?" He frowned leaning farther out of his chair as he and Omi appeared in the window, with a fuzzy audio of Yohji threatening them not to fall. "Oh my god!" He laughed, watching himself slowly start climbing out. "Hahah!" From below Aya start helping him before Omi started climbing out, and then Yohji. It was that night they had all snuck out and skipped off to that bar. They were all smiling as they watched themselves start down the street before the camera no longer covered them.

"This is my favorite part." Mr. Brine grinned, watching the tape fuzz for a second, before the time at the bottom read early mourning hours. All four of them were coming back a little drunk and laughing. Trying hard to be quiet as Yohji started climbing back up the trellis. Giving them half-ass slurred directions on how to get up. Tripping and slipping a few times and every time Omi would start breaking down. Laughing hysterically at the blonde that was swearing up by the open window. Aya was throwing up next to them when Yohji finally made it to the window and just fell in. 

"HAHA!" He laughed when Yohji reappeared frowning and cursing as he beckoned for them to come up with a -Get up here you ass-you-ass-you assholes!- Instead of coming he and Omi waved up thinking Yohji was waving to them in their drunken state. -Noooo- The blonde hissed down at them -I mean I want you to get up. Get up- Yohji ordered pointing at the window sill firmly and on screen he started laughing as Omi smiled a -But we are up Yohji-kun- Yohji only groaned and laid his head on the window sill before remaining motionless for a good three minutes as he goofed off with Omi until Aya finished puking and felt good enough to start trying to make Omi climb the trellis. 

"I think I was sleeping there." Yohji grinned pointing to himself. "I remember waking up with Omi in my face, like Woo What the hell is going on." As if on queue Omi made it to the top and grabbed the window sill watching Yohji bolt back and fall over into the room. The recording played a small thud and curse that was Yohji toppling over to the floor before Omi laughing. Becoming weak and slipping down and stepping on the blonde. 

"I still remember you stepping on me Omi." Yohji muttered and he grinned as Omi side glanced at Yohji from where he was watching. Laughing slightly as the Ken on screen started laughing curses up at Omi to get off the trellis. Until Yohji drug him in the window, cursing as the thin boy puked on him. A loud whined -No!…NoO! You couldn't have done it in the alley Oooomiiii! No!- coming from the recording before Aya's -move your ass Ken. I feel sick- growled up at him as he drug himself into the window sill before Aya fallowed. Slipping and falling in like Yohji. 

The camera slowly zoomed in to the window so you could see Yohji peeling off his puky shirt with an expression like he would cry with frustration as Omi laughed apologies. Aya just walked over and flopped onto the bed as he started undressing. On screen he sat down next to Aya and asking if the red head was ok Before laughing at the -Get the fuck out of my room- when in fact Aya was in his room

Yohji finally coaxed Aya out as he climbed into the bed in his jeans to Yohji's reassurances, and Omi crawled in to. Almost half asleep and laying on part of him as Yohji shut out the light. There was a moment where you couldn't see anything, until the camera zoomed back out to the rest of the building, and half of the screen switched to heat sensor. So you could see their bodies inside.

Mr. Brine flicked the remote off. "I thought that would be something good for you boys to see. Of course I saw the tape the mourning after you actually went on your little night venture. But you had been so quiet, and actually managed to get up and run the next morning I let it go. Ironically your little act of disobedience, was what helped to decide you winning call. It shows you applying your assassin skills to the real world, and quite successfully I'll admit had the camera not caught you I never would have known." He snickered when Mr. Brine sent them all a sly smile.

"Sir we're…" Omi trailed uneasily watching Mr. Brine's smile grow. 

"Don't worry boys, non of you will be punished for your winning video however…." Mr. Brine's smile faded. "If I ever see that again." The man's eyes turned right to Aya and Yohji. "Seeing as I have countless video's of you two sneaking out that same window in the dead of night. Which is something we'll have to work on fixing. Hidaka and Tsukiyono you sleep far to heavily if two of your teammates can actually sneak in and out of your room without waking you."

"Out of our window?!" He threw a wild grin at Yohji and Aya, but Yohji just grinned, and Aya shrugged. "Geez, thanks."

"Nothing personal Ken." Aya gave him a smile. "You had the best window." He shook his head with his grin but Mr. Brine was still giving them a firm look.

"I don't want to see it again. If you boys feel you need a night out, or some time in the surrounding area we can arrange it. It's dangerous. Especially now." Mr. Brine said firmly.

"Why now Sir?" Omi asked, raising his hand slightly.

"I'll explain tomorrow. Everything will be explained tomorrow boys. Now it's time for bed. Get some shut eye." They all nodded getting up, and chuckling at the tape that was rewinding on screen. They *had* looked ridiculous, and it was a nice welcome home present to say the least.

"Sleep Well Boys! Tomorrow…we'll all chat. After we get you some clothes." Mr. Brine followed them up the stairs before muttering a good night and walking to his own room and shutting the door. They were all left in the hallway and he felt a bit uneasy until Yohji threw him a smile. 

It was weird thinking he would have to go with Omi instead of staying with Yohji. He could see the same expression in the blondes face. It was weird to be apart, it made him slightly nervous. Even with something as ridiculous as sleeping in a different room. For a month they had been together for ever single second, the had done everything together especially the big things like sleeping, or eating…Now would be the first night away.

"Night Ken." Yohji gave him a thumbs up, and to everyone else the blonde looked fine, only he saw the nervous edge behind the grin.

"You know where I'll be." He nodded following Omi to their room as Yohji disappeared into the one he shared with Aya.

The minute he came in and shut the door Omi turned to him "Ken…if you…don't want to be in my room anymore than.." Omi shrugged for a moment when he trailed. "I-I won't mind you switching with someone else." Omi muttered before turning away and starting to his duffle bag. Great so he put himself in the dog house with that question did he? He could already see Omi took it, he wanted to get out of the room, and away from him.

"That's not it Omi." he smiled pulling the sheets and blankets down and glancing at the door. God he never thought he'd miss Yohji so much. "I only asked about our own rooms because I was curious. I don't mind…." He trailed when Omi's eyes flicked up at him. It was a harder look than the expressions he ever remembered the boy having. "..I don't mind sharing with you." He quickly said and Omi looked skeptical as he slid into the bed with his clothes. The pants were a little big since Aya was taller, and shirt that was a little loose again for the same reason. "I really don't mind. You're a nice roommate." He said before frowning as Omi stopped moving for a second with the word -roommate- before leaving with his clothes to change. He sat up frowning as Omi left. Since when did Omi leave the room to change? He was insulted, and he sat there and watched the door until Omi came back. "Ok." He barked the second the boy walked in and Omi stopped dead a bit startled and turned to him. "Maybe I got this wrong. Maybe it's *you* who don't want to share a room with *me.* Is that it?" He asked annoyed.

"No." Omi muttered shaking his head quickly and almost apologetically so. That was an expression he remembered. "I did not mean to…give you that impression." Omi reassured before walking to his duffle bag and shoving his old clothes back in. 

"Oh." He said, a bit skeptically as he lay back. "Ok." He said sounding more sure now and he watched Omi put some of his things back into the dresser bottom drawers before walking over to the side of the bed. 

He was watching the door by the time Omi finally decided to get in. The boy quickly dropped his robe to the floor and climbed in without a word. He just couldn't think of a reason why he'd have to go see Yohji and Aya. Nothing he forgot to tell the blonde, or questions he needed to ask either of the two guys. He frowned, glancing at Omi who was laying on his side away from him completely quiet, before turning to the clock. It was going on nine, he felt his fingers start to fidget so he gabbed the blanket and held it. It felt weird to be in such an open room all by himself. Weird to be in a bed with blankets, without Yohji. 

He rolled over, pulling part of his pillow down so he could hug it, but it wasn't firm like Yohji, Didn't have any body heat to it, or breathing movement, it wasn't the same thing. I can do this, he thought. I can sleep by myself! I am not two, I am not scared of the dark or this stupid house. Technically I am not even really alone because Omi's here with me he thought. So he lay there, hugging part of the pillow, willing his body to stay completely still just because small parts of him wanted to fidget. He felt so open and exposed! There was just too much of the room to watch! To many shadows! And without Yohji he felt totally alone. Totally defenseless because he was so easily overcome alone on the streets.

When he glanced at the clock again it was twenty minutes later. Omi still hadn't moved or made any noise, and when he listened hard enough he could hear the kids soft breathing. He must be dead asleep by now, he thought. So he gently let go of his pillow, and ever so carefully slid over to where Omi was so he was closer up against the boy's warm back. Finally inching himself up so he could feel Omi pressed against him and slowly setting so he was comfy when Omi suddenly spoke. "Ken?" Omi said still without movement and he frowned. Glancing to the blue eyes that slowly glanced over their shoulder to him confused.

"Omi do you mind if I sleep closer to you?" He asked bluntly. There was no reason in beating around the bush. He just couldn't stand being alone on the other side of the bed. He didn't remember the mattress being as big as it felt, but instead of frowning Omi's eyes lightened slightly with his honesty. He didn't say more and after a moment of silence Omi shook his head. "Really?" Omi's head shook again and he sighed. "Thanks." He said relieved quickly getting closer and worming his arm around Omi's middle so his stomach and chest were pulled up to Omi's back. His forehead leaning into the thin shoulder, and body as Omi suddenly tensed up like a board.

"Ken?" Omi spoke his name a bit uneasily.

"Hmm?" He sleepily hummed at the nervous mutter that was his name.

"What are you doing?" Omi whispered and he looked up. Omi wasn't looking back at him though, the boy was staring ahead a bit wide eyed with the way he was suddenly up against him.

"Sleeping…you?" He muttered sarcastically as he leaned his forehead back where it was until he felt Omi move slightly. Just a tad, arching his chest forward to put some space between them. When he felt the movement he moved his arm. Pulling it out from where it was hooked around the boys middle so Omi could move if he wanted too. As soon as his arm disappeared Omi quickly pulled away, sat up, and spun to him with a wide eyed glare. "What?" he asked frowning as the shaky blue eyes only looked down to him. Omi was staring at him but he didn't make a move, he just lay there waiting for Omi to say something. "What Omi?" He finally asked, a bit impatiently this time.

"C-could you just…move over a little bit." Omi finally muttered nodding to all the empty space in the bed and he frowned sliding back an inch or so. "More Ken." Omi quickly spit.

He sat up, watching the blue eyes become shorter than his own. "What's wrong with you?" He asked gently while giving Omi's tense face a playful frown. He didn't want to criticize the boy, but he was curious.

"Nothing's wrong with me." Omi immediately spit defense. "I said you could-I said you could sleep *Near* me Not-Not *On* me. I just think that's a little weird." Omi exclaimed quietly while giving him a look like he should agree.

He frowned "You think I am weird?" he spit before shoving Omi's shoulder a bit with his words and the boy frowned back.

"No! I just think maybe-" Omi trailed, shaking his head slightly as he spoke and part of his hair ran down his forehead before his hand brushed it away. "I think-think I want a little more space ok! You never did that before. Your-YOUr So close it's-It's too close! Just back off Ken!" Omi yelled, his words shaky but trying to be direct. The stray piece of hair wondered back to Omi's forehead and he reached over and brushed it aside. Omi bolted away from him immediately, grabbing the hair he had just touched and feeling it. "What'd you do." Omi suddenly squint at him.

"What?" He frowned confused as Omi's thin fingers examined his hair like he'd poisoned it.

"What did you do!!? What did you put in my hair!?" Omi demanded.

"What!?" He exclaimed quietly. "Nothing! I don't have anything to put in your hair!" He raised his hands, and Omi looked at them. The boys eyes were frantically running over him and his palms skeptically before feeling other spots he had touched as though suspicious he had poisoned those too. "Why are you so defensive!" he snapped. "Why would I put something in your hair? I thought we were friends!?" He said giving Omi an insulted look.

"We were." Omi hissed.

"I thought we were, as in now. Current friends. Instead I get accused of putting something in your hair? Don't you think that's sort of ridiculous?" He frowned shoving Omi's pillow at the thin body and wife beater. "If your so suspicious I am trying to destroy you while you sleep why don't you just sleep on the floor."

"No! Why don't you sleep on the floor!" Omi shot back and he got mad when the pillow he shoved flew back and smacked him in the face. "I can sleep here. This is my side!"

"Yeah well I am older than you Omi, so you better get out of this bed or apologize for insulting me."

"Bite me Ken." Omi hissed through grit teeth. Little eyes squinting at him both scared and self-protective before almost jumping up as he shoved the pillow back.

"Get on the floor." He ordered pointed to the floor and watching Omi's face start caving. Omi wasn't going to be able to put up a good front for long. "Now." he demanded pointing to the side of the bed. "Get on the floor or apologize." To both of them his order to get on the floor was symbolic. It meant he was in control, he would dominate the room. Omi knew it, and that's why the boy made no move to listen to him, he just looked back. Slowly loosing control of his chest, and letting it hitch a few times. "Than apologize." He offered keeping his eyes locked with Omi's as the blue color slowly welled with tears. Omi didn't know what to do, but he wouldn't get on the floor. The boy didn't mean to make him so mad he just…was so used to being harassed. Omi was so cautious now, so suspicious of everything.

He turned to the soft knock on the door before blinking as Yohji came in. The blonde's smile washing away when he got a look at them and their expressions.

He turned back to Omi, dropping his hand slightly. What was he doing? This wasn't like him. "Omi?" He reached forward and Omi jumped away like he thought he'd be struck. Omi quickly scrambled up and pushed past Yohji running out.

"Omi!" Yohji called after the boy but Omi ignored it and Yohji's -What'd you do- facial slump slowly turned to him. "Ken." Yohji stated his name almost accusingly so and he sighed.

"I don't know. He, well first he was mad about what I asked downstairs about having single rooms. Than he said I was weird for sleeping to close to him so I…I…"

"-You told him to get on the floor didn't you." Yohji asked with a sigh, the blonde knew him too well now. He didn't answer. "Didn't you?" Yohji asked again and he nodded. "Good job Ken. Way to welcome the squirt home." Yohji commemorated him gently and he frowned.

"Well how would you like it if he called you weird!" He snapped. "You should have seen his face." He growled getting up as Yohji just sat down on the side of his bed.

"If you ask me, their going to think we're both weird but I don't care." Yohji snort. "I still wouldn't have kicked him out of the bed."

"Shut up Yohji." he sighed frustrated. "We already know you're the saint and I am not ok." He snapped and Yohji turned to him with a lazy eyebrow raised. "Ok I am sorry. I just stressed."

"I can see that Ken." Yohji sighed again, watching him get up and pace.

"I don't think I can stay here." He suddenly spit but Yohji didn't say anything. "It just feels to weird. Like I stick out. We both stick out. You know I always thought that…if something happened and…we ever all got to see each other again. It would be Aya who…would make me feel that. Instead it's Omi. It's like he's changed. He's so different." Yohji nodded slightly he had noticed the change but was going to let him get this off his chest. "He's so defensive. He actually accused me of putting something in his hair a second ago. What's his problem?"

"We've all got problems KenKen."

"Yeah well I don't need his. So he should just shut up and deal with them." He snapped before he stopped pacing. He couldn't believe he just said that. That was his temper, not who he was talking. "I am sorry." He apologized.

"Don't apologize to me." Yohji said and he turned to the blonde. Yohji was still patiently waiting for him to finish. The blonde was already aware it was his temper which had spoken. "I am not the one you tried to kick onto the floor."

"Ahh damnt." He scowled crossing his arms over his chest and sighing. "I guess I'll apologize when he comes back then." He concluded

"You mean if he comes back Ken." Yohji said.

"Of course he's coming back." He snapped giving Yohji a look. "Where else is he going to sleep. This is his room."

"You didn't seem to want him in it. A second ago you thought this was your room. Are you trying to lay claim like we did on the streets Ken?" His eyes widened when Yohji said that. Oh my god, that's exactly what he was doing. Yohji was right. He had found something good. The bed, warmth, and was trying to take it like he would on the streets. Challenge Omi for the bed he was supposed to share with the kid. "Ken?"

"…Why am I so stupid." He groaned and Yohji smiled. "He probably thinks I hate him or something."

"Or something." Yohji grunted, standing up and starting for the door. "Look I'd love to stay, but I have to force myself to sleep with Aya again. That is what we're supposed to do, you understand?"

"Yeah." He nodded. Yohji was letting him know he would miss him, and felt just as awkward as he did before he left. He sighed heavily, walking over and sitting on the edge of his bed. Glancing at the clock, it was going on nine forty now. He sighed waiting another ten minutes before looking up as the doorknob slowly twist. Then the door opened silently before Omi looked in. Apparently trying to see if he was asleep before giving up, and just quickly walking in ignoring him when the boy caught him sitting there looking back.

He stood up and started for the door before shutting it and turning around in front of it. Stopping Omi dead from where the thin boy was going to walk back out. Omi had just come to get his pillow and extra blanket, just what he figured.

"Omi." The blue eyes took a step back when he looked up at them. "I want to apologize. I was, you wouldn't understand what I was doing but I am sorry. I want you to stay." He said glancing up, but Omi's face didn't look convinced. "Please…stay." He tried.

"Move Ken." Omi ordered but he didn't and he didn't even budge when Omi tried to shove him aside before backing up as he went to touch him.

"I am sorry ok. You can't hold it to me if I am apologizing." He argued and Omi's face fell with a bit of his forgiveness. "I am sorry Omi it's just…I have this habit of trying to…take what I know I'll need from people around me." Omi's face scrunched to a -What!?- "It's a recently acquired habit." He quickly spit. "I am going to fix it." He reassured. "I really would like you to stay. To be honest I don't think I could sleep in that bed alone. I am so used to sleeping with people." Omi took a fast tense step back. "With people near me I mean." He quickly corrected, watching the blue eyes continue to skeptically study him. "That it would just freak me out." He said giving Omi a soft smile from where the thin boy stood in his robe, holding his pillow. "Ok?" He smiled a little brighter. "I am sorry, and I do want to…be your friend now." Omi's eyes hardened instantly, as if when he asked to be a friend, he had asked for Omi to stand still so he could kick him. "Omi What?" He side glanced for a second, he thought he was doing good. "I mean...what…Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ken-kun." Omi muttered and his face went slack when he heard that. He had never heard something so nice. "Promise me you won't…your just saying you want to be my friend so you can pretend to like me and then spread everything I tell you." 

"What?" He choked surprised as Omi squint at him.

  
"Is that what your doing!?" Omi squint at him accusingly. "Cause I am not going to fall for it a second time!"

He blinked. A second time? "Someone did that to you Omi?" He asked his voice sympathetic, and truly sorry, and Omi's eyes widened slightly. Like the boy was temporarily unsure of what to do know that he had accidentally devolved information. "At your school?" Omi looked away. "Cause I never did that Omi. I'll never do that." He reassured softly.

"Ken-kun." Omi breathed his name out in a cringe and he smiled. Omi's defensive tone had disappeared and suddenly sounded so sweet and vulnerable. All he wanted to do know was hug the thin figure in front of him, but Omi quickly backed up when he took a step forward. The boy was a bit startled with his sudden advance and dropped something to the floor. They both looked down with the sound of it hitting the wood, but it was too dark near the floor to really see what fell.

"I got it." He offered casually, his eyes squinting trying to see what it was as Omi looked into his hands and stuff he held. The boy's eyes widening slightly when he realized what he was missing, what he dropped.

"No! I got it Ken!" Omi quickly reassured just as he bent over and grabbed the little bottle. He was standing up with it when Omi's hand shot at his and tried to yank it away. On instinct his fist tightened, concealing the little thing, and keeping it in his possession. "Ken!" Omi breathed his name out desperate. "Please give that to me Ken."

"What is it?" He frowned, moving to open his hand but Omi's second dropped his pillow and stuff and slapped over his. 

"Ken! Jusst…Give it to me please Ken-kun. Please can I just have it!" Omi was whining desperately, the boy's thin fingers worming into his as he relaxed his grip slightly. "Please Ken-kun, I'll sleep on the floor." Omi's blue eyes looked down, surrendering to him as his hands tugged slightly. "I'll sleep where you tell me Ken-kun just…can't I have it?"

He frowned at the soft whining, gently letting his hand relax so Omi could grab what it was. He couldn't image what was so important, and small Omi would have surrendered for, and such a fast surrender too. "No." He shook his head. "I want you to sleep where you want. I am not going to take this, you can have it." He muttered and Omi's distressed blue eyes looked up at him as though skeptical before nodding while his hands became more aggressive. Omi's fingers wrapping around the thing and one of his fingers and prying it from his lax grip. "Here." He loosened his hand completely and Omi snatched the thing from him. Keeping it concealed within his fists before ducking away with it. Nodding a small -thanks- as he went back to his bag and buried it inside. "Can I ask…what it is?" He asked and Omi side glanced at him uneasy. His mouth gapping for an excuse, Omi didn't look like he wanted to tell him. "Never mind Omi." He quickly reassured and Omi's eyes locked on his searching for a trick. "It's not my business." He climbed back into the bed, giving the thin boy a smile as he covered up and put the pillows back where they went.

Omi came over immediately, the boy looked worn out with all of this. Omi quickly climbed back into bed an lay down on his back looking over to him as he stared up to the ceiling. "Where did you go Ken? For the last month." Omi asked quietly.

He smiled, bitterly. "Everywhere. You wouldn't believe some of the places I've been." He muttered and Omi was quiet for a minute before muttering a small -What-what kind of places? He turned to the blue eyes, they were sleepy, but looking at him. "The worst kind. Why? You been anywhere special?"

Omi's face saddened with the question. "No where."

"Were you at the school for the last month?" he watched the blue eyes nod, laying still as he ran a hand onto his shoulder. "Sorry." He whispered and Omi's eyes just closed for a moment before reopening and looking at him. "Hopefully, we can all stay here now."

"I hate it here to now Ken." Omi whispered and he frowned. "I don't think I can stay here." his eyebrows shot up when Omi said exactly what he said a few minutes ago. "I feel weird here Ken-kun. I know I never fit in before but now, I really feel weird here now. I don't want to stay because…because it was hard enough leaving last time. What if we're here for six months or-or a year or something before they say they don't need us again. I-I don't think I'll be able to go back I-I don't want to." He nodded immediately, watching Omi's face scrunch upset as he fell asleep talking. "I hate it, hate everything…hate everyone…cause they all hate me."

"Omi." He grabbed the boy's shoulders and Omi quickly snapped back to life startled. "That's not true, I don't hate you. I do not hate you, and I know Yohji doesn't hate you. Or Aya either."

Omi just looked at him, dully. "Your exceptions. The three exceptions to my life." Omi muttered unimpressed and his mouth fell open. "In my school, we did an exercise a sociology excercise. How humans interact with other humans through emotion. It was supposed to be for fun, to find out how much of an impact you've hand on others lives. What you did was, consider if you died how many people would come to your funeral…How many people would actually miss you when you were gone. My teacher said if you had ten sure people you were doing great."

"Omi." He frowned.

"Do you know how many I had Ken?" he shook his head, not because he wanted to know, but because he didn't know what to say. 

"None." Omi whispered saddened. "I thought about putting you guys but then it occurred to me if I did die, no one would know how to contact you. So you didn't even count, cause you would never have known."

"No Omi." He shook his head at the soft monotone talking. "Your wrong, your…your thinking the same way I am."

Omi's eyes both frowned and brightened at the same time. "Your thinking the way I am?"

"Yeah! Before you came in, I said the exact same thing to-" He stopped as their door opened and Yohji came in with his pillow. "Yohji! Didn't I just tell you that I felt odd here. Like I stuck out?"

"Move over Ken. I am sleeping with you." Yohji muttered with eyes at half mass. "Aya finally fell asleep." the blonde shoved him, watching him start moving over with Omi.

"Yohji! Didn't I just say that!?" He nudged Yohji's shoulder as the blonde lay down looking at both of them like they were idiots for still being awake.

"Said what?" Yohji slurred.

"Said I felt odd here, like I stuck out. That I didn't think I could stay." He asked and Yohji nodded making Omi brightened further. "See." He turned to the blue eyes with a smile. "Maybe we all feel that way, maybe that's why we're not getting along."

"No." Yohji cut in sitting up some. "What you have to understand Omi is that, Ken's just like that. He's always pissing and moaning, for as long as I've known him that's what he does." Yohji explained with a serious tone before winking at him and he grinned. "Especially within the last month. Yohji I am hungry, Yohji I am cold, I have to piss, I want to get laid."

"No I never said that." He grinned shaking his head immediately as Omi cracked a smile.

"Your right it was more like…Yohji I *need* to get laid." He grinned as Yohji whined out the phrase now. "Yooohji I need to get Laaaid Sooo baaaaad."

"Shut up." He gave Yohji a playful shove, watching the blonde just chuckle and lay back. Wrapping himself in blankets before snuggling closer to him. He lay back with the feeling, watching Omi look at the way they were sleeping as though realizing he wasn't lying before. Omi was still skeptical with what he had said, but after watching Yohji, Omi seemed to let it go. "There a.." He muttered turning to Omi and the boy looked at him. "There might not be a lot of room, do you want me to move so…you can have space?" He offered Omi a smile. He didn't want to make the boy upset if he got to close to him again.

"No." Omi smiled with his question. "I'll be fine Ken-kun. I won't mind at all." Omi reassured and he nodded as Omi lay down next to him so their arms were touching. Purposely reinforcing his statement when there was enough room for them not touch at all. He smiled, as Omi slowly took his hand with a sigh. It was a gesture of friendship and brotherly affection, and Omi smiled when he squeezed back. He closed his eyes satisfied, now he could definitely get some sleep.

…..

Suddenly the door knob turned, and they all looked at the door as it opened and Aya came in frowning. "Why are you all sleeping in here?" Aya asked walking right to the side of the bed and crossing his arms with a frown demanding an explanation.

"Ahh…You see Aya." Yohji grinned immediately because he was thee most guilty and Aya cocked an eyebrow eager to hear just what they'd say. "Omi here was…." Yohji trailed. "You see Ken here was telling this story about a ghost, an old woman and a hooker and Omi got so upset, I…I had to come in and calm them both down." Yohji explained before planting a wide innocent grin across his features.

Aya frowned skeptically. "A ghost, old woman, and hooker?"

"Yes!" Yohji chocked a laughed answer. "It was like this, there once was…a man…named Thomas….and…"Yohji glanced at him as though for help but he only shrugged. "And the man wanted to get laid sooo baaaad so he went to this house where…woman of the night congregate. And hired one." Aya made a face, but he didn't interrupt. "So this…horny horny horny bastard hired this beautiful cake of a girl and brought her upstairs. But as soon as….he got in the bed with her…her beautiful front…ahh…melted! And-and she became this old woman. Now! Understandably the guy was horrified, and I mean horrified." He stifled a laugh, with Omi as Yohji started adding hand motions of disgust. "So horrified he almost threw up in her face. Which would have been very un-cool so it's a good thing he didn't." Yohji threw Omi a smile, since Omi was the one of their group notorious for throwing up on people. "But he was sooo horny, and I mean sooo horny plus he already had it out."

"Ahh Yohji." He grimaced a wave at the laughing blonde.

"He decided…what the hell…I already paid I just won't look at her face."

"Ahh! Yohji!" He grimaced louder, and Aya made a face with Omi.

"So he gets ready and that's when the most horrifying thing happened. The part that…you know got...Ken, I mean Omi so upset and the reason why *I* obviously had to…you know come in and set things straight." Yohji grinned, nodding at Aya who was still arms crossed at the side of the bed frowning.

"…So what happened?" Aya asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh!" Yohji laughed. "Well the guy realized he was dead! And therefore couldn't have her anyway. Hence the description of the ghost, old woman, and hooker. It just ah runs backwards, so you can't guess how…the story goes. The horny bastard is denied sex forever Hahah!" Yohji laughed before they all turned and smiled up at Aya with wide innocent grins. 

Aya stood there for a moment looking at them. Silent, and still frowning before shifting his weight, sighing and finally muttering a. "Move over, I am sleeping in here too." 

"Hahah!" He laughed and Omi joined in.

"I told you it was scary!" Yohji grinned, scooting over towards them as Aya squeezed in.

"It was." Aya frowned laying down with a heavy sigh.

They all managed to fit with the exception he and Yohji were pretty much one person now, but he didn't care and neither did Yohji. Omi had the most room a he closed his eyes with a satisfied smile for the ceiling. He was tired, and relaxed, *finally* he could get some sleep. Somehow they managed the night in the bed comfortable until they woke up. At which point Aya scowled over the fact he had lost his pillow, never mind it was down there with Yohji's as well. Omi had no blankets and was cold, even though the boys legs were comfortably using his body as a prop while Omi's body twisted to a slant, which cramped Aya. Yohji was the only one without complaint. Like always, easy going, not a shred of dignity and only concerned with getting Omi to fetch his cigarettes. Which after twenty minutes of poking, rewarded in one, crushed, filthy package containing two bent cancer sticks being tossed in Yohji's general direction.

______________________________________________________________________

Hehe! Well the Ghost, Old Women, and Hooker was kinda random. Hope you liked it, please leave a review for me so I know what ya think and what you guys wanna read! I'll have more chapters up soon! Ja!


	12. Sexual Frustration, It Will Make You Sna...

Sexual Frustration, It Will Make You Snappy

DivineAngel

_____________________________________________________________________

"I don't know." He frowned at his mirrored self, examining the t-shirt he wore and what it did for him. Aya's face behind him watching.

"Turn around." He did, watching the violet eyes reach over and tug at the shirts bottom for a minute considering. Yohji suddenly appeared walking by his open dressing room stall with a pile of clothes before stopping dead to look at him..

"Tighter Ken." Yohji said.

"Tighter?" He frowned slightly turning back to the mirror. "I don't think that's me."

"Looser." Aya said, watching him sigh, and Yohji gave him a grunt before continuing to his own stall with the bundle he was holding.

"Are you really going to try all that on Yohji!" He called over the stall wall to Yohji and the sound of hangers.

"Have you ever heard of a poorly dressed assassin KenKen? You know me better than to ask." Yohji answered and he nodded at his mirrored self. That's right he did know Yohji better. Knowing Yohji, the guy would cart a few more bundles in.

"Stop Goofing off KUDOU!" He grinned at Mr. Brine's loud bark. The guy was just lingering around their area of the store and in and out of the waiting chairs in the dressing room. He turned around as Omi walked by his open door with some stuff.

"Wait!" Omi stopped, before looking down at some of the shirts he held as he pulled a few over. "I like these. Where did you find them?"

Omi smiled instantly. "I don't know, one of the racks. You like them?" Omi asked sounding thrilled with his previous comment.

"I do. Not too tight, not to loose. Very awesome." he said. Omi brightened, opening his arms a little further and letting him look at all he had. Omi didn't have such bad taste.

"Ok!" They both turned to Yohji's door as it flung open. "Wa LA!" Yohji immerged, green eyes grinning at them in some of the lowest cut jeans they'd ever seen. Omi just stared as he started laughing.

"You found those in our department Yohji-kun?" Omi asked pointing with his soft question, and Yohji grunt a -Yes- like he would be wearing pants from some other place in the store.

"God DAMNT KUDOU!" Mr. Brine literally smacked himself in the face with a heavy sigh. "BOY! Your pants must be Above your hip bones! Your supposed to dress to conceal! Not Reveal You stupid son of a bitch! Get back in that dressing room! And if I see one more-" He high tailed in back into his dressing room and Omi shot into another as Mr. Brine stood up. "-One more pair of pants like that! I'll buy them just to cram them down your throat! Are we clear!?" He stood inside his stall shushing his laughs as he watched Yohji just grin and blow Mr. Brine a kiss. "That's it! You have meals all week! And I mean all three of them!" Mr. Brine yelled, and Yohji's face went slack.

"What!?" Yohji shot.

"You heard me." Mr. Brine growled.

"All because I like you! Humph. See if I show you anymore affection Mr. Brine!" Yohji snorted walking back into his stall and he heard Mr. Brine slap himself with another hard sigh.

He grabbed the stuff he didn't want and hurried by Mr. Brine while keeping his smile hidden. The inventory they had to choose from consumed thee entire half side of the building committed to their sex, and they had most of the entire place to themselves. Mr. Brine said this building was a hook up, meaning in cahoots with them, but really it was the man's yelling that was fending off the normal people. 

He dropped all the stuff he didn't want in the bin the dressing room employee had shown them, and started back out. Hoping to find the rack Omi had found he began scanning around before grinning at Aya who came towards him. Both of them started chuckling the second they made eye contact, and though they said nothing, they were both laughing at Yohji.

"I am going looser like you said." He infrormed and Aya didn't reply but he was pretty sure he saw a slight smile appear.

"You guys." Omi immerged suddenly and came right to them. "Mr. Brine's chewing Yohji out." They all stifled laughs immediately, watching Omi laugh out his words. "He's all like blah blah Kudou blah blah too tight, too provocative blah blah."

"He said that?  Said Provocative?" Aya asked grinning, and Omi nodded. "Here he comes." They all turned to Yohji who strolled from the dressing room with a heavy sigh. Watching wide smiles appear over all their faces as he came over. "Provocative?"

"Shut up Aya." Yohji just sighed looking through the rack they were all at. "What is this? Your all going girly on me. I come out and it's like a little sewing circle." they all frowned immediately, and scattered slightly just to spite Yohji's words.

Aya wandered towards sweaters, Yohji wandered back towards the leather, and he followed Omi to the rack where those t-shirts apparently came from. "This is where I got most everything." He stopped at a circular rack with Omi, following the thin boy around it and looking through stuff. Nice this just might be his rack. "I didn't know you liked…shirts like this." Omi stated and he shrugged.

"Well I am not as tight as.." He nodded and Omi turned around as Yohji came over pressing a pair of Jeans to Omi's skinny body as he approached.

"Yohji-kun." Omi turned around with a hard whisper, silencing at Yohji's -tisk tisk tisk- that just pressed the jeans back up to the lithe body, like a mother would do to her child to see if these fit. "Stop Yohji-kun I can get stuff myself." Omi hissed shoving the blonde off.

Yohji only smiled. "These will be good for you." Yohji said and he nodded when Omi glanced at him for his opinion. The jeans were another pair of faded dirty ones, and Omi looked simply annoyed with the style he was becoming to despise. "Come on Omi it brings out your hair." Yohji encouraged before grinning as Omi snatched the pants from Yohji only to shut him up.

They spent another two hours in the store before ringing up. There was no one at the nearest cash register because both Yohji and Aya had argued for some of the clothes they wanted to buy. Mr. Brine didn't have a problem with his or Omi's. He simply looked over what was in their arms, a bit less thoroughly than Aya's or Yohji's he might add. Mr. Brine obviously didn't suspect them. Even though Omi had four dreadfully provocative shirts tucked inside one of the hoodies he was getting for Yohji. And they both grinned when Mr. Brine nodded at them to go ring up, the man was non the wiser.

________________________________________________________________________

He shifted in his chair to see behind him. He was expecting to see Mr. Brine walk in since the man told them to wait downstairs in their study room. Instead it was Aya, in a new outfit. That was third time Aya had change that day, Yohji was on his seventh, and he started laughing up until Aya shot him a look. 

"That's a nice outfit Aya." Yohji compliment as Aya simply sat down with a -thank you- and nothing more.

"I could say the same for you Yohji." He said throwing Yohji a smile, but the guy didn't even try not to look guilty.

"I have to break them in Ken." Yohji wiggled slightly with his words. Stretching his new shirt and jeans as Omi smiled. The only one still in old clothes, because the boy said he wanted to save them. For what he couldn't' imagine, but he didn't press it considering this was really the first time Omi had gone shopping and was allowed to pick out his own clothes. He supposed if he lived in a sick twisted world like that, he'd save them too.

All of them turned towards Mr. Brine when he finally came in and shut the lights off, before flicking the projector on.

"What you'll see is your last deciding fight." Without sound they were all cast ahead onto their large white out board fighting the figures in black. "You lost miserably, without even a thirty minute front. But…." Mr. Brine pushed a few buttons and the camera zoomed out so they could see the entire room. "You managed to do many things right, the other team did not. Aside from loosing which was your major fault boys." Mr. Brine sighed, pulling out a dry erase marker as he walked up to the white board the display was on. "As well as breaking protocol a few times and calling each other by your own names. You displayed magnificent team work. Now…" the man sent them a smile. "Watch what I can do." They watched the man draw a few circles onto the picture. Circling all four of them. "Do you see yourselves?" they all nodded. "What are you doing Hidaka?"

He frowned slightly, he wasn't expecting to be called on. "Um fighting sir?"

Mr. Brine smiled. "Yes. That's blatantly obvious, does anyone know what else your doing?" Mr. Brine glanced around to all of their blank faces. "Tsukiyono?"

Omi's mouth opened, lost for an answer before finally muttering "…..Being good assassins?"

"No." Mr. Brine frowned. "I can't express enough how terrible you were. You were terrible assassins!" Omi cringed with the yell. "But you were a good team. You are fighting here, but your all also doing something very important." Mr. Brine paused, as though giving them another second to try and figure it out. "Your defending each other." The sharpie marker was capped. "Each of you, at this very moment were engaged in a fight, with a specific opponent because you were defending each other." They all blinked. No way. Yohji leaned closer a little, and Aya frowned. "Hidaka here is defending both Kudou and Tsukiyono." The sharpie marker pointed to where he could hardly see himself rolling around with that little shit he had pulled off Omi, after Yohji had started fighting it to defend Omi from a different figure in black. "Around the same time." the sharpie marker moved to Omi and Aya. "Tsukiyono is busy trying to move Fujimiya who's injured while Hidaka your knocked out." He frowned, he remembered that alright. "Kudou goes down next. Than Fujimiya to protect Tsukiyono, and finally Tsukiyono your last." The marker dropped back to Mr. Brines side with a sigh. "The point is undeniably noticeable, you lost because you were all trying to save each other. This is both good and bad. You all see a need to defend your team members, which ever serves as the weakest link, and especially Tsukiyono." Omi frowned. "However, you miss the opportunity to strike while you do this." The projection changed and Mr. Brine circled their enemy. "Your opposing team is beating you in each of the spots you see before you." Mr. Brine informed and they all became annoyed and gave Mr. Brine sour expressions as the camera zoomed in slightly. "Yet what you notice is that they are unconcerned for each other. Their youngest member is in fact much younger than Tsukiyono himself. The boy is only twelve."

"TWELVE!" Yohji choked immediately. "Twelve! He's Not!-TWELVE!!-Are-are you sure Sir! There is no way he could be twelve! He was almost stronger than I was!" Yohji exclaimed turning to them and gapping like a fish in disbelief. "There is no way a twelve year old is stronger than me Sir. Ken's hardly stronger than me. Omi's definitely not stronger than me and he's older!" Yohji yelled and Omi's frown deepened.

"He is twelve Kudou, and I share your concern. Our organization is not blind, and while you were surprised to learn you were being monitored almost round the clock the other team was not. We find it alarming there are…a number of coincidences where…facts do not add up. Such as you point out, a twelve year old boy should be no match for one six years older. Instead what we saw, was strength enough to not only over come you, but strength his physical examinations can not support. I have met this boy, he has not only *not* reached puberty, but is also petite for his age." Mr. Brine informed and you could almost hear Yohji's jaw hit the desk as the guy glared at the image on their board. "However, this boy is not the only one of his group to show oddities. Still, what I am trying to point out to you now! Is that the youngest team member here…" the sharpie marker moved and pointed to the twelve year old little shit. "…Is seen being attacked by Hidaka by both his members. One standing two feet away…neither of them do anything."

"Sir." Omi's hand went up. "Do you think that may be because his team realizes its youngest member is capable of defending himself?" Mr. Brine smiled at Omi's annoyed and almost insulted tone.

"Yes Tsukiyono, that point was rolled around. However it's natural instinct to feel a need to protect one of your own pact. It's seen in animals, and it's also seen in humans. If I back this tape up a moment, the scene where you fight this boy will play. While your two years older, and much bigger, Hidaka still willingly throws himself to your aid." Mr. Brine stated and Omi's hand dropped down to the desk with a hard sigh and glare. "Not because Hidaka feels you are incapable, you've shown in your training you should be able to handle boys your age with ease…but because in the nature of your pact you feel a need to help each other. Such as you than use all of your power to move Fujimiya to safety." Mr. Brine explained pausing for a moment to see if his last sentence would lighten Omi's expression, but the frown remained.

"So your telling us..." Yohji began pointing to the projections. "That through our entire fight, not one of them tried to help each other?" the blonde made a face, that was odd.

"That's right." Mr. Brine nodded. "Not only that but we have other missions, like the ones you trained on. In which the members also showed a lack of teamwork. They all failed to help each other on numerous levels. In fact on a number of occasion in which it was necessary for them to bring all of their team to the finish, they would purposely wait before helping whom needed it."

"Wait!?" Aya frowned a bark. "You mean they enjoyed seeing the…suffering?"

Mr. Brine nodded. "Couldn't have put it better myself Fujimiya. They not only enjoyed it, but they inflict it on each other. Just recently, within the last two weeks have we seen one of the older members begin…looking after the youngest….but after monitoring those two specifically we've drawn to the conclusion is has absolutely nothing to do with the team."

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"They are acting supportive for other means….we believe it has something to do with the older ones sexuality."

"He's gay!" Mr. Brine frowned at Yohji's outburst. "Is that what your saying!?"

"Ew." Omi made a face and shudder.

"No! This I need to know because…I was fighting with that guy! He was all over me! Now was that just because we were…duking it out or…Ah that's so disgusting!" Yohji yelled.

"That's enough Kudou." Mr. Brine shook his head again, motioning for them all to be quiet. "Like I said the other team was aware they were being monitored. So any hard evidence that would lead to a *suspicion* like that has been impossible to obtain."

"Huh" Yohji snorted. "Hard to obtain my ass. You wouldn't be telling us if that's not what you thought." Yohji grumbled to himself loudly, and Mr. Brine said nothing because it was true, but did manage to send the blonde a firm squint.

"I have a question." Aya raised his hand, and Mr. Brine nodded. "You keep referring to them as, our other team. Am I right in assuming this is the other team trained like us?" Mr. Brine nodded. "Were they taught differently from us sir?"

They all turned to Mr. Brine, watching the man slowly inhale, considering Aya's question. "I would have to say…both yes and no Fujimiya. They were given the same obstacles you were, went through with basically the same time scores. However the did fail to capture the flag." Omi instantly broke a wide grin. "Their home life was…fairly harsher than it was for you boys however. The man in charge who has my job, Mr. Clarke is a bit more…ready to enforce punishment than I am." the all frowned, that would suck. "However I myself can not determine if it was the manner in which Mr. Clarke regarded them, or if it was their own…spiteful, almost cruel nature that made it worse."

"That's a rather formal answer sir." Aya snort when Mr. Brine finished. "Excuse me but, I was asking for your personal opinion."

"Yeah." Yohji nodded. "Off the record. Just what are we looking at?" Yohji asked and both he and Omi nodded cuasing Mr. Brine to sigh.

"Off the record, my personal opinion would be that…those boys are cold. They are cold to each other, they are cold in battle, and not *once* have I seen one go out of their way to aleve any type of suffering. Instead I've seen them purposely torment each other for amusement."

"What?" Omi blurt before immediately raising his hand. "What do you mean sir?"

Mr. Brine was quiet for a moment glancing at the projector and Aya and Yohji frowned. "If you've got footage you'd like to show us sir." Yohji gave Mr. Brine a look. "I sure as hell would like to see it." Aya nodded a -So would I- and he and Omi nodded as well causing Mr. Brine to pick up the remote.

"The clips I have are ones I was recently reviewing. They are…inappropriate to say the least." They all looked up at the footage that started playing. Frowning as the picture immediately disappeared to a heat seeking camera.

"What!?" Aya barked disapproval immediately. 

"Sir I think if we're going to be assassins we can see anything on that tape." Yohji gave Mr. Brine a look, watching the man frown.

"Kudou and Fujimiya you will both shut your mouths. I would think you'd show some gratitude for being given the privilege to see anything On them! Since so far all knowledge of the other team has been kept from you."

"Only because you've never had a problem with them before." Aya stated and they all turned to the red head when Mr. Brine was quiet for a moment.

"…Very observant Fujimiya." Mr. Brine muttered before pushing play again. "I'll show you both ways. Heat first so you gain concept, skin second so you gain stomach." They all frowned, not really sure how to take that.

The footage started and they could see the blueprints of the building in a odd whitish color along with two figures. One was apparently at a counter or something, because it kept working with its hands as the second approached it. They frowned as both figures moved slightly, with hand and body while having a conversation until one attacked the other. Picking up a small object they could see because it was heated and bringing it to the others face. The figures struggled a little, as more conversation was being passed before the second clip began. 

It was a midst of fighting, very violent. The heated bodies they could see, were all holding weapons swinging them with strength like they'd hope to break each others skulls. "The last clip, this one." They watched the screen change, just one small body was in its room. "Is the most disturbing to watch." they all frowned at Mr. Brine's word choice. The small figure was laying on something, moving slightly. They all frowned, and Yohji leaned forward trying to see. It looked odd, like the body was trying to get up but not. Before a second figure suddenly barged in. The first was startled, apparently yelling because its arm did a violent upset motion before pointing towards something. 

"Wait I am confused." Yohji frowned, watching the figures on screen. The second came forward and started doing something. Causing different colors to smear onto its body after shoving the first around a little. Holding onto its hands, while it continued to add colors to its form before a third figure came along. Lingering where it stood, speaking before taking a seat and watching the other two. "Jesus." Yohji looked away immediately, and Omi turned to the blonde.

"What is it Yohji-kun?"

"That one." Yohji pointed towards the screen watching them all look, unable to tell which Yohji was pointing to. "That one there, the one the clown is hanging onto." The all looked to the original first figure, figuring that clown obviously referred to the one coloring itself. "Did you guys see that. I can't believe you recorded that Mr. Brine!"

"Kudou." Mr. Brine just sighed, pressing a few buttons and the first clip was back. Quickly changing from heat to skin like Mr. Brine said. The figures faces were colored over, like they do on those most wanted shows but they could now see everything else. Figure A was tall and lanky, standing in the Landry room ironing before Figure B came along. He was also tall, talking to figure A before approaching him. Without the expressions it was hard to understand but when Figure B grabbed the iron and Figure A, threatening him with the hot metal their eyebrows all shot up. "In this scene, one was ironing, the second approached him, they talked for a few moments. Nothing in their conversation was hostile, they were not arguing. Suddenly, the second was threatening the first. There was no warning for us, it came as a complete surprise. The threat was merely to see how close the iron could be gotten to the others body. They were playing, or so we've come to call it that." Mr. Brine glanced at all of their shocked and distorted faces before switching to the next scene. 

The fighting was back but it was one thing to see it in heated forms, and another to see it as people. Apparently they were training with fake swords when one got mad and hit the other with it. In their training they had tripped and poked, stabbed, and even clobbered each other with their own weapons. It was always forgiven, because it was an accident. Here the little body that was unintentionally hit went all out attacking the taller form whom had hit him. Before all four were violently attacking each other with deadly hard blows. Ones that were meant to hurt each other, if not wound them enough to keep them from further battle. "They are…" Mr. Brine sighed switching the clip. "Extremely violent with each other. To say the least."

The third clip started playing and now they could see the inside of a bedroom. It was the smallest figure, laying on his bed. "Wait." Omi frowned squinting at the image to see before quickly looking away.

"Is he?" He frowned glancing at Mr. Brine and the man nodded.

"Yes the youngest is masturbating."

"Or attempting too." Yohji muttered.

"You recorded that!?" Aya yelled motioning to the projection annoyed.

Mr. Brine just nodded casually. "We do monitor your activity. Correct me if I am wrong but this does seem to be one of your regular activities."

"OUR Activities!?" He choked watching Mr. Brine pause and turn to them. "OUR! Our? You mean our, as in us sitting here? Our Activities!?" 

Mr. Brine smiled before choking a laugh. "Haha. Yes." His mouth dropped open, and Omi got wide eyed. "You are recorded, our cameras do not monitor your bathroom or bedrooms, however when you were told we were going to learn about you. We did mean all aspects about you. So for specifics we did operate all cameras."

"Ah" Yohji's head slumped forward to the table with a groan. His forehead banging against the wood as Omi's face filled with a red color before the boy covered most of his eyes and face with his hand. 

"We have dates and times for all of you. Spanning over a two week period." Mr. Brine explained.

"Two weeks!" Aya was mad, frowning at Mr. Brine with a violated aggressive frown. "That's a little much isn't it."

"Yeah! Don't we have to…sign something before you can…just do that! That's illegal! It's pornography!" he yelled.

Mr. Brine grunt a smile at their outbursts. "Well feel free to notify the police Hidaka." Mr. Brine chuckled and he choked at the reply. 

"Every time?" Yohji muttered still head down, and only looking up to see Mr. Brine nod.

"Enough to get an average of how many times a day and week you participate. Each of you have two separate heated scenes in which you participate and one skin." Omi choked a small noise when the boy heard that and Aya was blushing now. "Its essential battle information, though you might not understand how."

"Ok!" Aya held up a hand for silence. "We don't want to know sir."

"Can I see my file?" Yohji's head snapped up with his hand.

"What!?" He turned to Yohji's question with a choke. "What for!? Are you crazy!?"

"So I can destroy it. Ken You moron." Yohji growled

"Yes can we destroy them please?" Omi's hand went up too. The boy was still tense and blushing at full capacity as Mr. Brine shook his head. "Why!? You've gotten the data you need sir, why do you have to keep…the footage?"

Mr. Brine shrugged. "It's not my call."

"Well who's call is it?" Aya snapped bitterly.

"Oh my god." Yohji's eyes widened. "It's her isn't it. The ball-buster! It's her's!" Omi's face got worse, spreading the red color to his small ears, and Mr. Brine sighed with Manx's nick name before suppressing a humored smile. "It is!" Yohji choked with Mr. Brine's sigh. "Oh my god! That cakey girl is just home!...Watching us do that!"

Omi's shot to Mr. Brine shaking no. "Is she allowed to do that!?" Omi cried raising a hand as well, and Mr. Brine face faulted and sent it to Yohji.

"No. Your files are all kept at the station. Things of that nature are not reviewed unless necessary." Mr. Brine almost growled.

"What do you mean things of that nature." Aya gave Mr. Brine a suspicious squint. "Do you have other things?"

"What else could he have." Yohji snort before suddenly looking concerned. "Do you have other things?" Yohji blurt spinning from Aya to Mr. Brine

"That's it." Mr. Brine frowned reaching to shut off the projector. "Do I have anyone In this room who wants to see this clip?" they were all quiet, glaring at Mr. Brine. "Do I?!"

"Yes sir." They all grumbled, watching it un-pause. The little figure was happily doing his thing until someone bust in on him. The little figure made a frantic move for privacy as he started yelling for the second to leave. Instead the second came forward, shoved the little one around some before binding his hands in his own. The small body struggled a while before surrendering. The one holding him pulling out a knife and they all cringed. Not wanting to know where this was going, but unable to pull their eyes away. Yet instead of cutting the little body like they thought, the figure began cutting himself. Hence the colored lines they had seen before.

"This is sick." Aya frowned, looking away as a third figure came in. Talking to the two before just watching. All of them stared ahead, even Aya who finally couldn't stand not to look. They all watched disgusted until the clip ended and Mr. Brine turned off the projector.

"Sir." Yohji leaned back in his chair fast, sighing as he pushed the desk away. "I am…seriously disturbed here. On more than one level, and I would like you to know it's your fault."

Mr. Brine nodded. "Point taken Kudou. I will think more carefully before showing you boys clips from your opposing team."

"Clips nothing!" He yelled watching Mr. Brine turn to him. "Who cares what they do! I am disturbed about this! About us!" Mr. Brine only nodded.

"Upstairs and garden boys, work off that energy and think this over." 

"No!" He stood up pointing towards the ground. "I am Not done! There's something wrong with that! No one said you could just bust into our private affairs! I have a problem with that Sir!"

Mr. Brine stopped putting the projector away and turned to him. "Nicely put Hidaka, but you *are* done. Now march upstairs and start gardening before I put a different kind of clip on this projector." His eyes widened, even though Mr. Brine was bluffing. 

The bluff was enough for Omi, the boy was up and leaving the room instantly, and Yohji following shaking his head with Aya right behind him looking extremely pissed as he scrambled out of there. Following everyone upstairs and outside with a grimace of disgust all over his face.

"I don't want to be mean guys but…I think there is seriously something wrong with the other team." Omi finally broek the silence while still frowning. 

"Omi there is more than one thing wrong with the other team." Yohji spit. "When I was In battle with that guy, and Ken you knocked the little one out. He went crazy. It didn't occur to me until Mr. Brine said what he did." he nodded at Yohji's frowning comment as the blonde pulled on an apron. "Which is Insane! Who ever said we would have to be fighting guys who would be checking us out!"

Omi shuttered, and Aya made a face. "Good thing you've been working out Yohji." Aya said, and  Yohji turned on a dime to Aya's statement and sly smile.

"Hey shut up Aya!" Yohji snapped.

"No." He grinned watching the blonde turn to him. "I don't know Yohji. Your clothes are kinda provocative I'd have to say if I did swing that way…I'd go for you."

"Nice try guys." Yohji grinned a wink at them. "But you heard what Mr. Brine said. He's a sicko. Likes the little one, I am in the clear it's Omi he's going to go for."

"What!?" Omi turned around from where he was calmly putting his apron on. His face a little pale and highly distressed. "What'd you say Yohji-kun?"

"That sicko on the screen's going for you Omi. Mr. Brine said." Yohji shrugged his comment, and Omi's face got paler.

"Omi you'll be fine." Aya gave Yohji a look as he ran his arm around Omi's shoulders. "We'll sacrifice Ken before you."

"What!?" He frowned following Yohji out to the yard and grabbing a shovel. "What'd I ever do to you Aya!"

"What'd you ever do for me Ken?" the red head smirked as he pat Omi's back. "Last time I asked Omi to get me a drink, he went and got me one. You didn't."

"Yeah." He grunt, digging a hole so Yohji could plant some flowers. "That's because *I* think you're a lazy, moody son of a bitch."

"Well." Aya shrugged. "That's why I would sacrifice you first." He frowned as Yohji started laughing. "Either way. I say we stay away from our other team until we learn more about them."

They all nodded. "Yeah and no more asking Mr. Brine any disturbing questions." He quickly added. "I'll just freak if that guys lying and they really are recording the bathroom and bedrooms."

"Why Ken?" Yohji gave him a sly grin as hr looked up. "You got something to hide?"

"Shut up Yohji. Your chart probably runs every twenty minutes." He grinned his insult, but Yohji only shrugged.

"Least I can get it up. Yours is probably once a week."

"You guys are retarded." Omi said and they both turned to the boy whom stood there holding a flower for Aya and shaking his head at them. "Here hold this flower so I can go puke." Omi gave them both looks as he shoved the flower and dirt at them. "The thought of either of you doing any of that makes me sick, if I am lucky I'll vomit up my heart and die before I come back geez." They watched Omi shake his head and start back towards the green house to get the hose. Both he and Yohji watching while slowly sprouting grins before glancing at each other.

"He's getting it up the least." He said grinning.

"Sexual frustration." Yohji shrugged. "It will make you snappy."

"Haha." they both looked down at Aya's chuckle. Watching the red head stop digging and just laugh hard. To the point where they had to imitate as they watched Omi whom was across the yard unsuspectingly getting the hose like he was asked. 

It was a nice sunny day, so far gardening had been fun. The least disturbing event so far

______________________________________________________________________

Hehe, I know that chapter was short. Just a little fun, inspired by musings with my sister Review Please! Don't worry I'll try and post the next chapter up quickly cause this was like a jip in comparison to my other chapter lengths. Ja!


	13. I Am Feeling Suicidal Again

Chapter 13

I Am Feeling Suicidal Again

DivineAngel

_______________________________________________________________________

Two Years Later

"Oohhh look at this!" Yohji grinned wiggling his eyebrows as he held the oven door for Omi whom pulled out the cake. "Looks like it's someone's birthday!" Yohji laughed and Aya made a face immediately, all of his still muscles than gave the slightest jerk as though he might make a move and get up from the dinner table so he grabbed him. "Ooohh Is it yours Aya?" Yohji continued wiggling his eyebrows a little more to Aya's disgust as Omi put the cake down on the table with a bright smile.

"Happy birthday Aya." He said grinning to the red head who seemed tense having them all smiling and watching him. Aya looked down at the white cake and nineteen candles, and made a face at the scribbled writing which covered the top.

"You could have just put one candle on." Aya finally stated.

"Oh shut up Aya!" Yohji yelled sitting down and grabbing a plate. "Blow out the damn candles so I can eat your stupid cake already." Aya smiled with the tease.

"Make a wish Aya-kun!" Omi smiled at the red head whom brightened a bit before glancing across the table to Mr. Brine who was grinning as well but said nothing. Aya inhaled for a moment before quickly blowing out the candles and remaining silent.

"Finally!" Yohji barked shoving the cake cutter at him and grabbing a fork. "Omi's been watching me all day! I didn't even get to taste the frosting!"

"Nobody wants your fingers in the cake Yohji-kun." Omi scolded sending the blonde the threatening squint the boy had worn all day when topic of -Aya's cake- arose. Aya slid him the cake so he could cut it and he slowly started dividing equal pieces.

"Give me the first piece!" Yohji slammed his fork down on the side of his dish with his yell and grin, and he sighed.

"Aya-kun gets the first piece Yohji-kun it's *His!* birthday." Omi squint, and he sighed again.

"Which piece do you want Aya?" He turned to the red head and Aya looked at all the pieces with scribbled good wishes, and shady phrases they had frosted on. Finally he selected a random one after being unable to choose. He cut the piece and slid it past Yohji right to Aya on purpose. Yohji was watching, tense and verge of saying something as Aya only smiled a bit before forking up a piece and eating it with a slow -Mmmm- that made Yohji grit his teeth.

"Ken!" Yohji turned to him with a bark. "Cut my piece already!"

"Sweet tooth Yohji-kun?" Omi giggled at the blonde whom watched him slowly shift a piece onto a plate. The cake was hardly on there when Yohji yanked it away and began shoveling it into his mouth. "Hahah." Omi laughed before turning to Aya. "Like it Aya-kun?"

Aya nodded chewing while he served a piece to Mr. Brine before himself and Omi. "Who made it?" Aya asked while chewing.

"We all did." He grinned down to his cake as Yohji continued eating like he hadn't eaten in days. "Well, except Mr. Brine." He added.

"You all made it?" Aya grunt as he forked up another piece.

"Yup." Omi smiled pouring himself some milk. Yohji snatched the glass, and Omi only sighed and poured himself another cup before one for him and Aya as they both reached for it. "Mr. Brine was there though."

"Yeah." He grunt, glancing at Yohji who shot him a -shut up look- "Laying down the law, huh Yohji?"

"Shut up Ken." Yohji snorted continuing his feast before frowning at Omi's wide smile that sat across the table with full cheeks. They were both remotely pleased that Yohji (whom had continually teased them while they tried to bake the cake, and went about pretending to dropping things, and even as far as to surprise them and laugh when they almost dropped things) dropped a cup and took seven for it. 

"Mm Ken-kun that reminds me." He turned to Omi who pointed at him with his fork. "Your soccer coach called today."

He lit up immediately. "What did he want?" Omi shrugged.

"Nothing. Just said to call him back." He smiled watching Omi eat another bite of cake before looking up with a kind smile. "Your team must really believe your important to continue calling." Omi stated and the boy's smile told him he should feel good, and he did.

"They're like parole officers." Aya grunt rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" Yohji snapped teasingly. "Little KenKen is in the J-league now Aya. And when your in the J-league everyone thinks they have a right to butt into your business right Ken?"

"Well-" He began

"-And besides!" Yohji interrupt. "If I were ever in jail, and I had to have…you know the last meal." the blonde paused for a moment and licked the frosting off his fork. "I would just get the biggest, fanciest cake you have ever seen. And eat till I puked."

He was quiet for a moment before choking a laugh with Aya. Omi sat across the table, fork in mid air before muttering a "What?" with the sudden topic change that had *nothing* to do with them, or soccer. "Why would you be in jail Yohji-kun?" Omi asked but Yohji only shrugged and continued eating.

"That's not important Omittchi." Yohji chewed. "What *is* important is that my last meal would be a cake so grand, you'd all wish you were on death row too."

He turned to Yohji with the remark, Aya and Omi were both looking at the blonde with straight dumb-founded expressions. 

"Wish we were on death row?" Aya repeated while making a face which read -ass.-

"Hahah! That's so retarded!" He started laughing immediately and Aya cracked a smile turning back to the cake.

Omi snorted a "Sure is." and resumed eating as well

"This is a good cake Boys." The all nodded, eating away with Mr. Brine's comment. "Your definitely better cooks than you used to be."

"It's a box recipe sir." Omi smiled pausing for a cup of milk.

"Still." Mr. Brine smiled. "Hidaka used to burn the box stuff." He sighed, dropping his fork a bit before eating. No one was going to let him live that down were they. It wasn't him, it was the faulty oven they used to have. The thing was lop-sided it was just asking for trouble. They couldn't blame him for the fire. "Are you boys all planned out for the day?" Mr. Brine asked and they all nodded. 

Things had changed dramatically over the last year they had been there. They were now operating on what they liked to call -free-will.- Or as close to it as they would probably ever get with Mr. Brine around. They now got up at seven, ran every other day. They got to choose which days they ran, which shifts they worked in the store. Which days they got to cook dinner, what they wore to bed and during the day. They all still had to work out for at least an hour a day, and still had three hours of studies, but that was drastically less than what used to be. Though, the flower shop seemed to take up more time. They all had their hobbies back, and set them in stone the best they could so they couldn't be taken away again. 

Yohji had resumed his investigating, he was now in the J-league. Omi took as many computer classes as the kid could handle. He practically beat the boy with one of his own books just the other night because he was so tired andOmi kept insisting he needed to keep at least one lamp on to read. Aya visited his sister often, they had all gotten to meet her, she looked nice. In more ways than one he was sympathetic to his friend, because Aya just zoned out when he was in the hospital with her. They had encouraged Aya to volunteer there, and that had loosened the red head up slightly. Probably because it made the hospital feel safer, viewing part of it from the inside out, and getting to stay there longer. It also made the staff more familiar with Aya, and the nurses gave both Aya and his sister extra leeway now. That seemed nice too.

Manx stopped by every once and a while to check up on them. They even had her stay for a weekend visit about two months ago. That sucked because Mr. Brine made them clean everything from top to bottom and operate on best behavior for her. On the other hand, it was also really great, because having a hot girl stay one room from you is always good, and Manx is so hot. 

He had officially gotten his license, Yohji had finally saved up enough and bought a car the guy really loved. Hell they all loved it, even though Yohji used that against them. They often made trades for chores and things for crusin' time in Yohji's car. Crusin' time in Yohji's car meant smoking if you wanted to, music as loud as you wanted, and playing with any girls they could find. Omi was currently taking driving lessons, though the boy wouldn't legally be able to get his license until Mr. Brine said. They started teaching him on the side, and when Mr. Brine found out, they covered it with a really convincing story that if anything ever happened during a mission Omi might have to drive the get away car. That sold for all of three seconds, before they all got their butts beat good. Especially Yohji and Aya, since they were the best drivers and were held most responsible because they were supposed to set an example. Or at least, that's what Mr. Brine said, and he wasn't going to argue because it meant less severe punishment for him. Who would argue with that.

Now a days, they had shifts in the shop, ran their own independent studies, continued learning downstairs. Only now instead of just medical info, they also learned about security systems, building architecture, sociology and psychology, and city lay outs. That was all fun. The security system training left them lots of endless obstacles with buzzers and trip wires, and all sorts of tests. The architecture was more boring, and required hours of homework where they had to learn, and build blueprints. At one time, Yohji actually took all Omi's shifts in the flower shop in order for the boy to do his blueprints. Omi did a good job, too good for Yohji and Mr. Brine started watching them. When they tried it a month later, they both got their asses tanned, for slacking and lying.

The Sociology and Psychology studies, were also really interesting and fun. They got to play neat games that analyzed which side of the brain they used more and stuff like that. For a few days though, they actually had to buckle down and get kind of personal. That was a little prying, and Yohji actually cried during a lesson. So they took a break from the topic and picked up city layouts, which like architecture was boring. Like Yohji whatever non-suspicious trades he could make with Omi he did, because that homework sucked.

"Alright!" Yohji grinned as the guy finally finished his cake and started getting up. "I gotta run, it's been fun guys. Nice birthday Aya." The red head nodded, waving at Yohji who started for the door after bringing his plate to the sink. "Save me a piece guys!"

"I will Yohji-kun bye!" He stood up as Omi called and waved to Yohji who stopped to fix his hair. "Have fun with Asuka Yohji-kun."

Yohji shot them all a sly smile in response and Aya laughed. "Kudou! You come home at a decent time this time!" Mr. Brine frowned at Yohji's grin and shot a finger at the blonde. "I know what time the police offices close, and you come back some eleven o'clock again! And I'll invite that nice girl in and serve her tea while I give it to you!"

"Mmm." Yohji wiggled a smile while running his hands through his hair. "Sounds delicious. I am sure she'll love it." Yohji waved and started for the door "Chow!" Yohji called back with a smile and Mr. Brine sighed heavily as the door shut before glancing at him as he started taking his dish to the sink."

"You leaving for soccer Hidaka?" He nodded before licking some frosting off his fingers and grabbing his duffle bag.

"Yup! I'll be home *before* eleven." He threw Aya, Omi and Mr. Brine a smile and wave and started for the door. "Bye guys." 

Omi turned to Aya as he disappeared. "So Aya-kun. What do you want to do for the rest of your birthday?" Aya stopped eating for a moment and turned to the smiling blue eyes that were done eating and sat patiently waiting for an answer.

"I…I had plans to visit my sister." Aya muttered.

"Oh." Omi looked a little surprised and disappointment, but he was pretty good at hiding that. "Can I come with you?" Aya stopped eating again. "I haven't seen her in a while…that might be nice." Omi waited for a moment when Aya was silent. "Or maybe, cause it's your birthday you'd rather go by yourself. I have some computer stuff I can do anyway." Omi quickly shrugged watching Aya smile slightly.

"Thank you Omi." Omi nodded understandably before picking up some dishes and the cake and clearing them to the counter. Aya looked up at Mr. Brine who was watching him. "I'll be home before eleven also." Aya gave the man a slight smile and Omi's back a swat as he walked by and out the door. "Bye Omi."

"See you later Aya-kun!" Omi called, not the slightest bit discouraged Aya felt a need for privacy, and was still protective of his sister and self. Mr. Brine sighed, watching the boy and Omi looked up.

"Are you going to retreat to your room of gadgets now Tsukiyono?" Mr. Brine chuckled.

"Yes sir." Omi laughed as he slid the dishes into the sink to soak before starting upstairs. "Call me if you need me sir. Goodnight." Omi waved back to Mr. Brine whom nodded as he started up the stairs, smiling with the comment. The floor of their room *was* pretty littered with gadgets.

______________________________Later that night ______________________________

He sighed running the towel through his wet hair with a sleepy grin. He was so tired from soccer, he couldn't wait to get to bed. 

With a heavy yawn he opened the door to his bedroom, happy, content, and sleepy. "DoN'T Step on MY STUFF Ken-kun!" Omi yelled and he stopped dead, all the relaxation the shower had bestowed destroyed. Omi shot a hand up to him, while yelling into the book the boy was still reading. Omi didn't even bother to look up, or say more as he dropped the book and grabbed some kind of gadget and started working on it at their desk under the lamp he wished he could destroy.

"No Omi." He choked on sight of the room and the boy. "No. No No no, I am tired I want to sleep."

"Night than." Omi smiled down to whatever he was building with pliers and a small welding thing.

"No." He threw his towel at the bed. "You have to promise me your *not* going to spend all night working on this…this…" He started turning around in the mess of do-dads on the floor. Books, and paper, and computer pieces. "This stuff!"

"I won't than." Omi answered monotone.

"Your coming to be within a half hour?" He asked squinting skeptically at the thin boy.

"Yeah. Soon as I am done with this Ken-kun. Soccer go well?" 

"Omi! No! Don't change the subject. In a half an hour your going to bed?" He asked again.

"Yeah…when I am done here." Omi answered sweetly.

"Omi!" He barked and Omi stopped working with a heavy sigh.

"This isn't going to take me a half an hour Ken-kun." The boy groaned turning to him.

"Ahhh." He groaned back, letting his body just fall onto the bed face down in a pillow. "Neeeed sleeeeep." His whined worming under the covers in his boxers and closing his eyes. At least Omi didn't make a lot of noise. The boy sat almost perfectly still in his chair, working contently in small patient movements. Suddenly there was a small thud, and they both heard the downstairs door close. He frowned and Omi looked up and glanced at the clock. It was eleven thirty. 

"Yohji-kun's going to be in trouble." Omi sighed, continuing his work.

"Again." He grunt. "This is practically...normal routine now." He sighed as they both heard an argument start up downstairs between Yohji and Mr. Brine.

"Poor Yohji-kun." Omi sighed again and he smiled.

"Omi it's eleven thirty." He sent a frown at the thin body working away, but Omi didn't answer. "Omi."

"Can I just finish this please? Ken-kun." There was a slight frown in Omi's words as he focused on his work through his chattering.

"Can I get some sleep please?" He frowned at the lamp he had come to hate. The one shining down on Omi's work station as Yohji lost the fight downstairs. This was the fifth night in a row he had come home late. The first two Mr. Brine gave him warnings, the third and forth he took ten belts for. He shook his head when he heard Yohji arguing his punishment. If Yohji kept this up he would be taking the paddle. "Omi." 

He frowned at the small and innocent. "Yes Ken-kun?"

"I want to lodge a complaint." He squint at the back of Omi's body, loose t-shirt and pj pants working away and groaning with his comment. "When I count to five Omi, I am going to have to throw this pillow at you." He smiled when Omi groaned again, but didn't stop working. "One."

"Ken-kun I can't work with your talking." 

He frowned. "Ok did you or did you not just hear me threaten you?" He asked sitting up with a frown. "Your doing the not listening thing again aren't you." He squint at the boy, but Omi didn't answer. "Omi!"

"What!?" He sighed at Omi's outburst. The boy was registering he was talking, but not really listening or understanding what he was saying. 

"I just said I was going to throw this pill!-" He stopped talking when there was a soft knock on their door before it opened and Yohji quickly came in with a cringing teary eyed expression that waved at him and Omi. Even though the boy didn't look up from his work. "Yohji, if you would…juust come home a half hour earlier." He sighed throwing the blonde a sympathetic look as he came over and flopped onto the bed. "How many did you get?"

"Twenty four." Yohji muttered face down in the sheets.

"Two dozen?" He glanced up as Omi turned around wide eyed.

"You!" He snapped throwing a finger at Omi. "You were *so* listening to me!" He accused and Omi looked guilty. "Omi! I want to go to sleep!"

"I knnnoooow." Omi groaned. "But you wouldn't let me finish this so I ignored you." He grit his teeth with Omi's pleading whine that literally turned back to his work as he spoke. He just sighed and turned to Yohji who was lying there quiet, waiting for the sting to subside.

"Are you going to come home earlier tomorrow?" He ran a hand onto Yohji's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Probably not." Yohji mumbled and he grunt.

"Is it worth it?" He asked softly, truly curious.

Yohji was still for a moment before looking up at him with a smiled. "Yeah. She is." He smiled immediately, watching one of those dreamy expressions sweep over Yohji's face. "Every inch of her Ken. I'd take the paddle everyday if it meant the difference between seeing her."

"You know." He grunt watching Yohji roll to his back and cringe before relaxing. "Your like a sick puppy." he snickered.

"Sick with loooove." Yohji sung with a sleepy smile.

"Hahah." He laughed.

"You just don't understand Ken." Yohji sat up quickly, ignoring his own cringe for the excitement of even thinking about Asuka. "She's like…she's like…cake ten times better. Everything you love, ten times better. She's…she's…there are no words to describe her Ken." He shook his head with a grin, just watching Yohji like this was hysterical. Even Omi had stopped working to turn around and smile at the blonde. "Name something you love Ken-No! She's like soccer, but ten times better than the best thing you get from it." He raised his eyebrows. "She's like, for you Omi it would be ten times better than anything you can ever do with this computer crap." Omi only laughed at the comment, and resumed his work. "Just say her name out loud an Marvel Ken. Azzukaaa. Kinda sounds like heaven doesn't it."

"No it doesn't" He shook his head with a wide grin and chuckle.

"Azzukkkaaa, heeaaveeen. Ahh one in the same." Yohji didn't even register his disagreement and the guy lay back into the sheets with a wide smile. "I could marry a girl like that. Marry, have a baby, a sexy house right on the beach…fast car." He smiled at Yohji's ideal life. "Of course I could have a dive apartment and city bus, if Azuka were there. Doesn't matter." The blonde shrugged, and he sighed laying down. When Yohji got like this, the blonde would talk for hours. And Omi would probably encourage it, if it meant the light could stay on later. "Do me a favor Ken?" He was a little surprised when Yohji turned to him. Usually the guy forgot you were consciously there and just spoke endlessly about Azuka to your face.

"Like what?" He smiled, interested. Maybe it would involved double dating with one of Azuka's friends.

"Cover my flower shop shift tomorrow?" He made a face. "Please Ken!" Yohji sat up immediately to plead better. "I have a physical tomorrow and if I go to that, and have to work in the shop, I'll only get to see her for two hours."

"Ohh two hours noo." He rolled his eyes. "I don't think so."

"Please Ken! Come on, I have to see the doc about my shortness of breath."

"It's the black lung Yohji-kun." Omi said with a smile, and Yohji frowned.

"I don't smoke *that* often Omi." Yohji said through grit teeth but Omi only shrugged and scolded a -Smoking is bad for you period- down to what he was working on. Yohji made a face and turned back to him. "Please Ken. This would mean a lot." He groaned, he really didn't wanna, than again he'd feel bad for Yohji if he didn't. "Please Ken, come on."

"Fine." He growled, glaring at the lamp he hated before glancing at the clock. "Ok Omi, it's eleven forty we're officially supposed to be definitely in bed right now." He frowned as Omi didn't answer. His dull expression turning to Yohji who was smiling at him. Giving his shoulder a big -thank you- swat before getting up.

"Omi get in that bed." Yohji ordered pointing to the bed, and frowning slightly as Omi just waved the comment off and continued working. "Fine. We'll I am going to tell Mr. Brine. Night Ken." Yohji waved at him and started for the door, and he turned to Omi with a wide grin. The boy only a muttered a -Yohji-kun wouldn't dare- before freezing as they heard Yohji walking towards Mr. Brine's room and then the soft knocking on the man's door. "Hahah!" He started laughing as Omi flicked the lamp off and ran over to the bed before climbing in and yanking the covers up while burying his head in his pillow. 

They could both hear Mr. Brine coming down the hall before their door opened and the man looked at them both skeptically. Omi hiding in the blankets, and him laying their with the widest, most satisfied grin one could have at eleven forty at night.. "Tsukiyono, have you been in bed for the last ten minutes?" Mr. Brine asked and Omi nodded into the pillow.

"Yes sir." the boy muttered into his pillow.

"Are you lying to me Tsukiyono?" Mr. Brine asked with a soft smile hidden from the boys hibernating face.

A more hesitant. "Y-yes sir." Answered and Mr. Brine's smile grew.

"You going to stay in bed now?"

"Yes sir!" Omi spit eagerly and Mr. Brine nodded muttering a -good- before closing their door with a -good night- and leaving. Omi was completely still as they listened to Mr. Brine walk back down the hall to his room before the blue eyes emerged from the blankets and gave his grinning face a frown. "Don't look so smug Ken-kun."

His grin widened and he pushed the back of Omi's head into the pillow with a laugh as Omi shoved him playfully and wiggled away before rolling over and going to sleep.

_______________________________The Next Day______________________________

"That looks really (grimace)…." He trailed when Yohji gave him a dark look. "…Not so bad." He quickly finished with a smile. Yohji just looked back down at his squinting arm with disgust. 

"How many things did they test you for Yohji-kun?" Omi looked up from Yohji's arm frowning at all the little black marker dashes dividing Yohji's arm into many different little spaces in two columns. Small swelling pink spots in between each, even now three hours after Yohji's appointment and the blonde sat in the kitchen with him and Omi.

"Fifty I think." Yohji scowled looking down at his arm. "I look terrible."

"Fifty." He repeated shaking his head and glancing at Mr. Brine who walked in over to them.

"Kudou I just got the call." Mr. Brine said nodding to Yohji's arm with a -that sucks- expression. "At least now you'll know what your allergic to son." Mr. Brine nodded to Yohji who looked annoyed and not at all grateful or thrilled with the information his allergy testing was going to provide. "I think its an excellent idea, wonderful for your health, good for battle. When your next physicals arrive, you'll all be tested." His mouth fell open and Omi gasped.

"Aya-kun too?" Omi asked.

"Yes Fujimiya too." Mr. Brine nodded sternly. "I don't care how bad his fear of needles is. He'll hold still if I have to tie him down myself." Mr. Brine shot them both stern looks and they swallowed. "If I get calls about either of you not cooperating…" The man trailed and they simply nodded. There was no reason for that threatening sentence to be finished. Mr. Brine nodded at their understanding and set off to find Aya as he turned to Omi with a look.

"Fifty shots Ken-kun." Omi shuddered for a second before turning to Yohji who was still examining his arm. "Poor Aya-kun I hope he can get out of this. He really doesn't like needles Yohji-kun."

"Omi." Yohji sighed, flicking his eyes up to the blue color looking at his arm with a grimace. "We all have things we don't like. Aya doesn't like needles, Ken doesn't like heights, only you seem to be well-rounded enough not to pin distaste on something specific."

Omi made a face. "That's not true Yohji-kun, there are plenty of things I don't like."

"Like what?" Yohji raised his eyebrow skeptically. "Enlighten me."

Omi's frown deepened. "No." the boy spit almost defensively.

"Why not?" He nudged Omi slightly, watching the blue eyes just shift from him.

"Cause I don't like them, I don't want to talk about them."

"You know." Yohji lifted a finger and point at Omi. "You did this during our Psychology sessions too. All this, I don't want to talk about it stuff like Aya."

"So!" Omi frowned at them. "Ken doesn't talk about why he doesn't like heights! Why should I have to talk about stuff I don't like!" Omi shot, defensive.

"Psh." He grunt at Omi's statement. "The reason I don't like heights is because I am the only person smart enough to see if you fall you die. There's no reason to put yourself in such a compromising position." Yohji raised a hand to him when he finished while flashing Omi a -See- expression, that made the boy uneasy and he shift in his chair.

"So what. That doesn't mean anything." Omi grumbled giving them both looks.

"What it means is that Ken can face his problem and therefore it's not so big. You won't even talk about yours…good luck getting over it Omi." Yohji grunt and Omi made a sour face getting up and walking to the fridge while Yohji just scoffed loudly, as though to further emphasis the point Omi wasn't talking. "What do you think Ken." He glanced at Yohji's sly statement grinning at Omi who turned to them with the tone. "Should we…force it out of him?"

Omi frowned immediately. "You. Will. Not." Omi spit squinting at them both before Yohji shrugged and turned to Aya who came stomping in 

"You!" Aya barked pointing at Yohji while coming to the table and frowning at them both before grabbing part of Yohji's arm and scowling at the injection swellings.

"Careful Aya!" Yohji ripped his arm away. "I have sensitive skin that likes to be loved, and you don't look like your in the loving mood." 

Aya only growled sinking into a chair with a frown. "We don't all need to know what we're allergic to." Aya spit.

"Well don't look at me as though I asked for them to do this!" Yohji gave Aya a look, shifting his arm closer to protect it. "Do you think I wanted to sit there and let that fat nurse give me fifty needles."

"Fifty!" Aya's eyes got a wide with the yell before running his hand through his hair. Aya was obviously nervous about having that done.

"Say Aya." He began, and the violet eyes turned to his inquiring tone. "Why do you think it is, your afraid of needles." Aya squint at him, getting defensive because he figured he was playing around. However, when he just calmly continued to sit there curious, Aya relaxed.

"I don't like the idea of foreign things in my body…or…and I can't control when exactly it will enter me….it's stupid."

"It's not stupid." Yohji only smiled and swat Aya's back with the comment before turning to Omi. Watching the boy stop drinking and frown as he turned to look also before he and Yohji raised their eyebrows together. That was it for Omi, the boy slammed his cup to the counter annoyed and walked out. "Little Omi is so secretive." Yohji turned to him with the soft comment. "Why not try and find out what he's hiding KenKen."

He sighed. "He may not be hiding anything. He's probably just afraid we'll laugh at him." He said, and Yohji nodded as though thinking that over.

"I think the same thing, but still…he has to have something he thinks we're going to laugh at him about. Either way, I am telling you because I don't have time to sit around and think about it. I have to go out and…pay respect where respect is due."

"AHh" He groaned as Yohji got up smiling. "Well I have soccer! Tell Azuka your friends come first!" He gave Yohji a frown while gritting his teeth at the blonde who reached down and pinched his cheek.

"I would Ken, but she gives me so much more than you two." Aya grunt at the comment. "And she's prettier too." He shoved Yohji's hand off his face, and Yohji laughed strolling towards the door. "Tell Mr. Brine to have his belt ready for me!" Yohji opened the door and turned to them with a wink. "Cause I am coming home late. Kiss kiss!" Yohji called back before the door shut and the were left in silence before he turned to Aya.

"Jealous of him Aya?" He asked with a grin.

Aya smirked with his question, leaning his head into his hand where he sat. "We both are. He's lucky."

He nodded. "Hope I have someone I can love like that one day. A pretty girl." Aya nodded. "I'd work hard for that."

Aya smiled at his comment. "You will Ken. That day will come soon enough."

________________________________________________________________________

Later That Night

"Ken, Omi." He cracked an eye and rolled over so he could look at his open bedroom door. It was still late, and he frowned at Aya whom stood there before glancing at the clock. "Mr. Brine says get up and come downstairs."

"WHaaat?" He groaned, it was two in the mourning! He sat up watching Aya start trudging down the hall towards the stairs as he shoved Omi. The boy had slept like a rock through the entire conversation. "Geet up Oomi, we have to go downstairs." He shoved harder, and Omi shoved him back one half asleep. 

He climbed out of bed and walked out into the hall rubbing his face. God he wanted sleep. "TWO IN THE MOURNING!" He jumped with Mr. Brine's loud yell from downstairs before quickly heading down to it and stopping with the sight in the kitchen. Mr. Brine was in pajamas like the rest of them, frowning at Yohji's fully dressed form which had just strolled in the door. Aya was standing next to the counter head down on it, probably preying for sleep. "DAMNT KUDOU!" He jumped and Aya looked up quickly with half open eyes. "WE'RE ALL TIRED! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WALTZING IN AT TWO IN THE MOURNING!?"

"I was going to bed sir." Yohji answered with a groan. He already knew he was in trouble, he already knew he would get some for it, and he honestly looked completely relaxed and tired. "I can't help it sir."

"CAN'T HELP IT!?" Mr. Brine looked ready to hit himself again before glancing at him and Aya with such an exhausted, thinking about what to do expression. Aya opened one eye, and he yawned. They both knew Yohji was going to get it…again…it wasn't big news. The sooner it was over, the sooner bed came back.

"Look sir." Yohji sighed again rubbing the back of his neck. "I came home, and I was quiet too. I don't see what the big deal is. I am twenty, I think I can stay out till two on my own."

"THE HELL YOU CAN!" Mr. Brine yelled, immediately mad, and Omi came down the stairs quickly obviously having woke up to all the screaming. Glancing at all of them before sinking to an annoyed -I got up for this- glare the boy sent to Yohji. "TSUKIYONO!" Mr. Brine turned to Omi, because he was the only thing moving on their side of the room. "Go upstairs to my closet, and get me the bigger of the two paddles." Mr. Brine nodded at the wide little blue eyes. Omi didn't want any part of this, he was just getting up to make sure there wasn't a fire or something! Come on! Group safety! This sucked! "Now!" Omi started back up the stairs as Mr. Brine turned to Yohji's calm expression. "Your grounded Kudou."

"I am what?" Yohji choked a smile at Mr. Brine's sour face.

"Your employers are MY Boss! And I am YOUR BOSS! When they watch footage of this house! And they see me unable to keep you boys in line! We're all going to be FIRED!" Omi came back and stopped at the bottom of the stairs with the word fired. Was there a fire? "THEY EXPECT YOU TO FOLLOW SIMPLE ORDERS! COMING HOME BEFORE ELEVEN IS A SIMPLE ORDER! IF you can not do it, do you know what that says?" Mr. Brine squint at Yohji's muttered -I am an insomniac?- "It MEANS YOU MAY DISOBEY OTHER ORDERS THAT DON'T SUIT YOUR FANCY! And When you're an ASSASSIN! Whatever order you get from the Boss Suits Your FANCY! SO YOUR GROUNDED! FOR FOUR DAYS! TO THIS HOUSE!"

"WHAT!" Yohji yelled snapping out of his chair wide eyed. "You can't do that! I have-"

"-YES I CAN!" Mr. Brine frowned beckoning for Omi to come and bring the wooden instrument he was holding away from himself with distaste. "Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine took the thing from Omi's hand with a heavy sigh. "This isn't the bigger of the two, this is the smallest of the four." Mr. Brine droned and Omi gapped for a moment rubbing his eyes.

"Oh." Omi said looking as though he were fumbling with an excuse because he had never seen the biggest paddle and when he had, he definitely didn't want to bring it downstairs for Yohji. "Well sir…that…looked so big! I.."

Mr. Brine started nodding. Omi had only confirmed his suspicion of why he was handed what he was. "Hidaka. Go get the biggest of the two, Tsukiyono take this back upstairs to your room and wait." Omi's mouth fell open.

"What!?" Yohji yelled again motioning at Omi who was quickly waking up completely. "That's not fair Mr. Brine! He was only trying to help me out!"

"YOu boys have been doing A LOT Of Disobeying Lately trying to HELP ONE ANOTHER OUT! And I have let it go because you have been behaving and completing what's expected of you. Apparently I've gotten too soft, because now I get dribble excuses and expressions that can't remember what it's like to be tanned redder than some of the flowers iN thIS SHOP!" Omi jumped with the yell. "Now get upstairs Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine shoved the paddle back into Omi's hands as the boys blue eyes closed with a silent groan and slowly started back for his room.

"Sir!" Yohji barked again, frowning at the situation. "He didn't do anything! I'll take whatever your going to give him!"

Mr. Brine just shook his head and chuckled at the blonde as he came down the stairs with the paddle he was supposed to get. Stopping momentarily to look back at Omi whom stomped past him going up. "Come on HIDAKA!" Aya's head snapped up from the counter with the yell. He had apparently slept threw the last few minutes. He came forward and gave the paddle to Mr. Brine while flashing a -sorry- expression to Yohji. The blonde didn't blame him though, and for that he was glad. As soon as Mr. Brine's speech started getting dead serious, and Yohji started getting upset he was definitely cornered he high-tailed it out of there with Aya. 

"I am sick of this." Aya groaned as they continued up the stairs, stopping at the very top with one of Yohji's yells. "I hope he can't sit down for a few days, than maybe tomorrow I'll get one night of full sleep." Aya mumbled annoyed.

He smiled at the red head whom seemed to need the most sleep out of all of them. "Be nice Aya." He slapped Aya's back as the guy trudged to his room and fell onto his bed instantly falling dead asleep. He grunt starting back to his own room. He'd only get maybe six or seven hours tonight, but that was ok. He'd just tell his couch he got eight. Yohji probably wouldn't get many, but the blonde seemed to do good with four. Aya needed nine or ten, and Omi seemed ok with basically whatever as long as it got more than four and less than eleven. Of course if he got nine like Aya he'd got overly annoying and energetic. 

He frowned when he walked up to the door and saw the light on. "Omi!" He barked swinging the door in. "I want to go to bed!" Omi jumped out of his skin from where he sat on the bed and not at the desk of computer junk he'd thought he'd be at. "Oh." He grinned at the surprised expression. "Sorry I thought…" He motioned towards the desk with a lop sided smile before frowning at Omi who just sat there holding the small paddle. 

Omi gave him a sour face and looked away. "Yohji-kun is such an idiot. I am going to kill him tomorrow." He walked over to his side of the bed where Omi was sitting and flopped onto the mattress. "I tried to…give him some slack cause I thought Mr. Brine wouldn't really notice but…"

"Omi every time you do this it comes back to bite you." He sighed into the pillow he was face down on. "In the ass." He chuckled grinning as Omi swatted him with an -your being unhelpful Ken-kun.- "Sorry." He rolled over with an inhale, but he was starting to fall asleep. "Why don't you just lie down, it could be a while." He watched Omi shake his head through half open eyes. "Mind if I go to sleep?" Omi turned to him with a frown, and sighed. So he was expected to stay awake and keep Omi company was he. 

"Do you think Mr. Brine is getting soft on us?" Omi asked.

He groaned for a moment before clearing his throat and nodding. "Yes. Definitely Yes." Omi silently whined with his answer. "I am surprised it took him this long to notice. Remember how if…we didn't turn in an assignment we'd get it. Broke something, we'd get it, not in bed on time…we'd get it…now." He shrugged, yeah the man had definitely gone soft. He hadn't turned in assignments in three days, Yohji skipped a few of his shifts, Omi broke two cups, Aya was getting mouthy and nothing was happening. "...We've been pressing our luck though." He shrugged again, he knew when he messed up it would come back to get him, but soccer was making him lazy and exhausted. "Hey, did you see the video clip of the other team yesterday?"

Omi turned to look at him. "The breakfast incident?" 

He nodded. "What'd you think?"

Omi shrugged. "Thought it was disturbing, but…I guess that words getting a little old cause they're all disturbing so, how's troubling?" Omi said turning to him with a smile.

"Hahah!" He broke out laughing. "You don't loose even when your tired do you Omi." Omi smiled brighter.

"I'd *like* to think so, but…" Omi trailed with a fading smile as he raised the paddle and let its weight pull it into his own hand. "Good thing Mr. Brine doesn't do this huh." He grinned at the heavy wood that was tapping in Omi's palm. He shuddered slightly and Omi stopped and shoved the paddle into the bed, shifting uncomfortably as he smiled. "They sure are taking their time."

He shrugged, forcing his eyes open because Omi was starting to sound like he was underwater. "Yohji's in a lot of trouble. I wonder how he's going to take the grounded thing."

Omi sighed. "Probably the way he takes everything else." They both turned and looked at their window. No joke, they could visibly see the blonde climbing out it already. Small smiles crept over their faces with memories from the window before the door opened and they jumped. Mr. Brine walked in calmly before extending his hand to Omi even though he still held the biggest paddle which was just used on Yohji. "Sir!" Omi cringed slightly as he reached back to the smaller one in the blankets while keeping his eyes on Mr. Brine. "I'd like a chance to explain myself! I'd-"

"-Aaa" Mr. Brine groaned snatching the paddle from Omi and rolling his eyes. "Tsukiyono you're the only one whom insists on pleading his case every time please hurry it along so we can get this over with."

Omi's mouth hung open for a moment before quickly swallowing. "Well I..I don't think I did anything wrong! I-"

"-You didn't do as you were asked. That's questioning my authority Tsukiyono. You directly disobeyed an order I gave you." Mr. Brine sighed this out because he had already won.

"Yeah but!" Omi raised a shaky hand towards Mr. Brine to slow things down. "But that's not what I was trying to do! I just didn't want Yohji-kun to be hit with that big thing."

"But that's what you did."

"Yeah but nooot with intent!" Omi whined watching Mr. Brine sigh again.

"Tsukiyono your contradicting yourself. I say you did something wrong, you say yes and than tell me why you did it. This isn't going to save you boy. You have thirty seconds to come up with a new tactic." 

"Whaaat." Omi whined immediately, shifting around where he sat, his mouth gapping like a fish out of water. "But! But these aren't tactics sir! This is just…how I feel! I think it's unfair!" Omi whined before jumping as Mr. Brine nodded once and pulled him up by his arm.

"Think what you want Tsukiyono, you get to be the turning point and mark the end of these last few slacking weeks. So now you'll taste *this* for ignoring what I asked you to do." Mr. Brine said firmly shaking the small paddle with the word *this* and Omi's eyes widened substantially. "Do you understand?"

"Yess sir." Omi cringed, shuffling awkwardly as Mr. Brine took hold of his shoulders and quickly turned him around . "Do I have to staaand siiir?" He got off the bed and moved towards the desk when Omi faced it. Mr. Brine just shook his head and Omi just sunk to his knees at the side of the bed with his chest atop the mattress and buried his face into a pillow. Mr. Brine took a step back and readied the paddle glancing at him as Omi pushed his pants down slightly. He swallowed with the eyes and Mr. Brine gave him a reassuring look.

"Hopeful are we Hidaka?" He nodded immediately, he didn't want Omi tanned. "What are we hoping for?"

"One." He answered and Mr. Brine grunt for a moment, touching Omi lightly with the paddle and the thin body stiffened. "Five?" He tried again without going to high, and Mr. Brine nodded slightly, he would except that.

"See Tsukiyono, Hidaka is hopeful without getting himself in trouble. You want to try and imitate that maneuver son." Omi nodded into the pillow his hands were tightly clutching and his face was hidden in before jerking as he was hit. Holding his tongue for the first two and then crying out slightly for the next two before Mr. Brine paused. Shifting to the larger paddle and taking a step back. "Do you run tomorrow Tsukiyono?"

Omi nodded with a "Yeesssssir."

Mr. Brine nodded softly. "You don't have to. You have it off." (**SLAP!)**

"AHHH!" Omi screamed and shot up holding his reddened skin as Mr. Brine just nodded the larger paddle at him.

"I am anxious to see what Kudou does now." Mr. Brine said as his and Omi's eyes locked on the large piece of wood Omi just felt. The thing was a foot by a foot if not longer and about an inch thick, waving at them and letting them know that one last hit Omi got, was what Yohji got every time. "Night boys." Mr. Brine said casually before leaving them both standing there staring before Omi turned to him.

"Five!? Ken-kun!"

He frowned starting over to the crying face rubbing itself. "Hey last time I said three he said, not enough and went to six! Did you want two with that monster board?" Omi shook no immediately, backing towards the bed as he gently pushed him, and watching him leave to get a cool cloth. He cringed when he entered the hall and could hear Yohji bawling, and he meant literally bawling in the other room. He stopped walking, wanting to go in and make sure the blonde was ok, but another part of him said Yohji was so upset he wouldn't remember, nor care because he couldn't really comfort him. So instead he just went to the bathroom wet a small cloth, rung it out and started back to his bedroom. Aya was awake and trying to comfort Yohji anyway. 

Omi was lying on his side on the bed when he walked in, and caused the boy to look up and smear some tears away. "Yohji sounds upset."

"I bet he is!" Omi snapped and he jumped. He wasn't expecting it, but Omi was thoroughly annoyed with having to go through this because he wanted to be nice to Yohji. "How many times did he get it Ken-kun?"

"I don't know." He sat down on the side of the bed and handed Omi the cool cloth. The boy took it, grit his teeth and tensed in such a way as it was applied he felt the need to wince too, and that red skin wasn't even his.

"Mmmm I got one and it huuurts Ken-kun. I never *Ever* want to be hit with that again. You don't think this is what Mr. Brine meeeans about getting stricter do you?" Omi asked and he frowned.

"Geez he better not." He shook his head while taking the cloth from Omi and letting the boy body relax while he held it in place. After a few sniffles curiosity got to him, and he leaned over Omi's hip and took a look when the boy didn't object. "Geez! You look like you took ten, and you only took one!" He choked tugging Omi's loose pj pants to his lower thighs because the upper part of his legs was all red too. The paddle was big enough to cover all of Omi's thin backside and than spread to his thighs easy. "Geez Yohji's probably…" He trailed and shook his head as Omi continued crying silently. He got a cold chill just thinking about ever being hit with that paddle. Hell they had never even *seen* that paddle till tonight. "Who knew Mr. Brine had stuff like that!" he finally exclaimed.

"Who knows what else he has!" Omi yelled and his eyes widened. "Least I don't have to run tomorrow, that would have sucked big time."

"Yeah big time." He nodded in agreement before giving Omi the cloth and laying down. "I just want to go to bed you know." He mumbled and Omi nodded. Omi wasn't going to make him stay up just because he was going to lay there with his skin stinging for maybe the next hour. "Wake me up if you need anything." His muttered, his eyes already so heavy the room disappeared and he didn't hear Omi's answer. He did on the other hand, feel Omi's hand slip into his grateful for his offer.

_____________________________________________________________________

He glanced around the breakfast table as he ate his bowl of Berry Burst Cheerios. Everyone was quiet. Aya was across from him eating Berry Berry Kix and the red head hadn't said a word. Omi was next to him and the boy hadn't said a thing since he turned off the alarm and said good mourning. So he just sat there eating silently. All three of them ignoring Mr. Brine whom sat a chair away eating some toast. They were all content on ignoring him to protest the events of last night.

"Boys." Mr. Brine began and they all waited an extra moment before turning to him with annoyed looks. "No matter how quiet you are, things are not changing. Now we have a busy day, and I don't expect to be dealing with childish silent treatment through all of it understand?" Mr. Brine said frowning and they all reluctantly nodded. "What do we say?"

There was a low uneven mumble of sour -Yes Sir's- as they all looked back to their breakfasts annoyed they had to answer, but Mr. Brine seemed to think their stubborn attitude was amusing. "Our shop should be picking up within a few days." They all glanced over. "When the organization chose this location they put us in a nice section of town with good people. A private school is going to be opening up about two blocks away. It opens this coming Wednesday, and because of it all the local businesses are putting on sales to attract new customers. So someone let Kudou know he's going to do some overtime, that boy seems to have a way with the ladies even if it works against him." Mr. Brine sighed and Aya cracked a smile with the comment, while he and Omi nodded. "Also, in case you've been wondering about your school records, since Hidaka you weren't attending school before you came here, and neither were you Fujimiya. We've been bluffing them. Your not A students, but your B students. So I'd like to know if either of you would be interested in enrolling in the new school. You'd both just be finishing up the year, in case studies are important to either of you." He stopped eating, and so did Aya. Go back to school? He hadn't been to school in about a year, and Aya had also dropped out to work.

"Will you stop flubbing our grades if we don't?" He asked flat out.

Mr. Brine grunt at his only question. "No Hidaka. Your needed here, it was simply an opportunity you could take if you wanted. Should I just assume it's a no for both of you?" Mr. Brine asked and he and Aya both nodded immediately. Forget school, they learned more here than they ever learned at school "Alright than." Mr. Brine nodded before turning to Omi. "Tsukiyono it has already been decided that you will enroll there." Omi choked, looking down at his cereal struggling not to spit itout. "Since you're the youngest, only fifteen, at least another year will be satisfactory. Than you can decide whether or not you want to drop out as well, and we'll continue to flub your grades." Omi looked up wide eyed, and they all turned to the boy.

"Sounds good Omi." Aya nodded, spooning up only berries and leaving the little yellow kix floating about in his milk. 

"Yeah." He nodded in agreement, but Omi just continued staring at Mr. Brine. 

"S-sir can't I…can't you just flub my grades as well now? I really don't want to…go." Omi muttered and Mr. Brine was still for a moment as he studied Omi's pale expression before shaking his head. 

"No. It's already been decided and you've already been enrolled. You start this coming Wednesday when the school opens." Mr. Brine said casually.

"Mm." Aya grinned quickly chewing as he looked up. "You know what's at school don't you guys?" He grinned as Aya nudged him and sent a grin to Omi. "Girls, and girlfriends."

"Excuse me." Omi muttered standing up and heading right up the stairs before the sound of their bedroom door shutting found his ears.

"Well." Aya grunt still looking towards the stairs dumbfounded. "I guess we know he's going to be Mr. Popular with the ladies."

"Hahaha." Mr. Brine laughed at the comment and he shrugged before resuming his breakfast.

"Who decided Mr. Brine?" He asked and Mr. Brine looked up from his toast, with a -Why?- "In case Omi needs someone to talk to about the school." He explained.

"Manx. But it's in stone Hidaka, so don't give in to his pleas. Tsukiyono is going to that school, and that's the end of it. It's no secret to me he doesn't want to go, and hated his last one, but this…is out of my hands, and what *will* happen." He said nothing as Mr. Brine stood up and brought his plate to the counter. He didn't know Mr. Brine was aware Omi hated his last school, he wasn't even aware how bad Omi hated his last school. He just knew there was hate. He dipped his spoon back into his milk and scooped up some strawberries.

"Good thing it's not us going." Aya grunt chewing. "That would suck."

He nodded. "Yeah. Big Time."

______________________________Next Wednesday____________________________

"Shut up Ken." Yohji gave him a look before throwing some of the flower ribbon rolls at him.

"You've been a dick to me all day Yohji. Don't start!" He growled turning around to the blonde as one of the rolls hit him in the head. Ahh! He scowled mentally as he continued to move all the new nicest looking flowers up to the shelves and front windows. Mr. Brine had made it clear days ago that they had to make the shop look extra good for the school opening which was supposed to be today. Mr. Brine said he had it on a good connection, that the kids weren't going to be given much homework, and would be more likely to wander around and get a look at the surrounding areas. "Yohji." He growled as he felt something else hit him in the back of the head. His eyes zeroing in on the roll of pink ribbon with hate after it bounced off his head and fell about his feet.

"What Ken?" Yohji asked casually but he just turned and glared at the guy. Yohji had been getting more and more annoying ever since he was grounded. Mr. Brine had been right about his stricter policy, Yohji had hardly been able to sit down since Saturday, and he only managed to sneak out once.

"You know I never thought I'd side with you on this, considering I believe it is defiantly your own fault your handicapped." he spit, referring to Yohji's inability to sit comfortably. "But! I can't wait for tomorrow so you can get the Hell Out of Here!" He yelled and Yohji grinned at his aggressive tone and the way he kicked the ribbon from him with goalie precision and speed.

"Why thank you Ken. It's good to know your on my side." Yohji said with a smile.

"Ahh!" He scowled sitting the flowers he held down and stomping upstairs. He stomped directly to Aya's door and banged a few times before yelling. "Aya! Your up! I've had it with him! I am going to go kill myself now!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up before stomping towards his own room. Behind him he could hear Aya wake and groggily sit up before muttering an -Again Ken?-

He grunt, flicking his bedroom door in and slamming it behind him before plopping stomach down on the bed without so much as a hi to Omi who was laying there. He glared into the sheets he was face down in before muttering a "Yohji's a dick." when he felt Omi reach over and gently pat his arm for a minute. From downstairs they both heard Mr. Brine walk in, and then Aya quickly run from his bedroom to the shop where he was supposed to be working. He smiled before turning to Omi who had been laying there all morning in his school issued sweater and pants staring up at the ceiling like he was going to die. "Come downstairs." He muttered, but Omi only shook his head. "Please I just *can't* stand working with Yohji the way he is all alone." He spit through grit teeth.

"Tomorrow he'll be ungrounded Ken-kun." Omi sighed monotone and he sat up watching Omi's eyes stare up before slowly fixing on him.

"You want to talk about anything?" He asked softly, but Omi only shook his head again. A small monotone -nothing- answering him and making him sigh. "Well I have to go downstairs, because technically it is my shift…Sure you won't come?" He asked again.

"Nope."

He sighed standing back up and walking out and downstairs to where Aya was talking to Mr. Brine about moving flowers outside and actually setting things up on the sidewalk to lour people in. Both of them turned to him as he came trudging in, still wearing his apron. "Glad to see your still amongst the living Ken." Aya smiled at him and he grit his teeth as a response.

"Where's Tsukiyono?" Mr. Brine asked glancing around. "That boy still upstairs pouting?" He nodded and Mr. Brine frowned for a moment. "TSUKIYONO!" Mr. Brine yelled up to the ceiling as he walked over to the counter where Yohji was and picked up the flowers he'd left. MARCH YOUR HAPPY BUTT DOWN HERE NOW SON!" Mr. Brine yelled before chuckling to himself.

"Ken." Yohji smiled at him as soon as he glanced at the blonde. "No worries, you know I love you. I just feel so cooped up here." 

He reluctantly nodded. "I knooow." he groaned before becoming interested as Yohji's eyes sparked with a second of dangerous excitement before leaning into him. 

"Ken. Can I let you in on a little secret? Gotta stay hush hush." He grinned immediately, but Yohji was asking him for fun. The guy already trusted him in every way. "Azuka and I have been working on this big case off record. I mean, we are investigating it but we've been putting in a lot of overtime staking out this building. Something's going down there in two days and we're gonna catch it."

"Private investigating Yo-tan?" He grinned at the green eye that winked at him.

"Call it what you will. That's what Azuka calls it as well but I myself prefer…spy." He grunt at the comment, smirking at Yohji who leaned away from him as Mr. Brine came over.

"Working on the books boys?" They both glanced down at the record book they were leaning over. "Unlikely." Mr. Brine grunt at their nods before turning to Omi whom finally came downstairs. "Tsukiyono! Get your stuff and get in the car. I am driving you to school." Mr. Brine declared and there was a pause in Omi's face that went from no reaction, to shocked, and then dreadfully annoyed. Omi spun around mad and started back up the stairs stomping all the way. Mr. Brine sighed and turned back to them with an exhausted look. "Keep an eye on him." The man ordered. "Make sure he does actually *go* to the school. I have a good mind saying he's going to try and skip out the moment he can." Mr. Brine concluded.

"That's the spirit." Yohji grunt. "And with all his training he'll never be caught huh Mr. Brine. Being as your such a good teacher." Yohji grinned, but Mr. Brine frowned.

"I mean it Kudou, Hidaka." Mr. Brine shot firmly to contradict Yohji's teasing. "I am not playing around, and if I find your helping him skip out you'll both regret it Kudou style."

Yohji growled at the monster paddle that had been dubbed after him, seeing as he was the only real person to taste it. "Very funny Mr. Brine." Yohji grumbled through grit teeth as Mr. Brine grabbed his keys and Omi reemerged at the bottom of the stairs with his book bag.

"Say Goodbye! Tsukiyono!" Mr. Brine laughed walking towards Omi's sour expression before leading him to the car. Omi gave all their happy calls for good luck, and Yohji's call to remember to compliment all the girls a single wave before following Mr. Brine's stern tone. No doubt the boy was going to be lectured the entire way there, before kicked out of the car.

Aya started carrying flowers outside to the sidewalk after Omi's wave, and he sat down to relax, but the minute the door shut Yohji shot for the phone. "Cover me guys!" Yohji called back dashing for the basement and the phone.

He groaned. "Aya! I am feeling suicidal again!" He called to the red head whom walked by him and muttered -deep breaths Ken- before grabbing more flowers. "Damnt! If he's on there for more than four hours I say, we cut the lines." he spit mad, slamming his hand down on the counter.

"Ken customers call in using the phone lines." Aya stated rolling his eyes.

"Eh." He shrugged. "Who needs em."

"They are forty percent of our income." He turned to the red head surprised.

"Heeey way to go Aya. You really know your math." He said winking.

"I was making that up." Aya groaned walking past him back outside with his arms re-filled.

The rest of the day went by rather fast. They carried inventory out and set up the sidewalk, which looked nice. Yohji was on the phone for five hours until Aya went down stairs and he heard yelling and then wrestling, then they both came up. After that Yohji started making dinner, he ran the cash register and Mr. Brine called and said he had stuff to take care of and to all behave. Which, of course they did. 

As soon as they got the call, they closed the shop for two hours and watched Jaws, devouring three cartons of ice cream, two litters of soda, and a bag of chips.

________________________________________________________________________

Manx looked up at the knock on her door. "Come in." She called, her green eyes a little curious as to who would be here to see her at this time in the afternoon. However, her expression softened the minute she saw him. "Robert." She smiled extending a hand to the seat in front of her desk as he came over with a grin before sitting down.

"What can I do for you Manx." She smiled as he referred to her strictly in code. It was a tease to them, something short of a game.

"Well Mr. Brine." She imitated. "Since you put it so directly." She pushed the manila envelope she had to him, and he picked it up and glanced inside. Inside was information on the other team, lining up information with his. Apparently specific characteristics were being checked off for each member, to see which ones were most alike. Who was the joker, the pouter, the first to break the ice, the first to walk out on the group. So far hardly any checks were lining up. "I would like to push our boys." She finally spoke. "Pull them out of their settings and see what happens."

"Push them?" He repeat a bit confused.

"Yes. I've already spoken to Ja-Clarke." She smiled replacing a first name co-worker with his code. "He thinks it would be interesting, he's also agreed. I want to take two from each and switch them. I want to see how they react to the imposing team in their quarters, and how they react to their team members absence."

He closed the folder immediately. "I don't think it's a good idea for my group." She cocked an eyebrow at him, asking him to explain. "They are tight knit. I think it would send out some ripples Manx. Why is there such a desire to stir up the current?"

She smiled slightly, taking the folder back. "Disciplining the second team is becoming tricky. They form to whatever type of punishment is delivered to them. They are getting harder to control Robert." He nodded slightly, she looked concerned with this and in all honesty it was a delicate topic. The teams were never supposed to mutiny or even think about turning against the organization. "Your team is fairly predictable." He cocked an immediate smile. They were, he was always second guessing them correctly. "They have been operating on the same basic standard of corporal punishment for the duration of their stay. That's going on two years in about five months. We have gone through thirteen discipline plans for the second team."

"Thirteen?" He sat up closer to her desk. "Why wasn't I told? Thirteen isn't normal."

"You had your hands full Robert, and your team was doing wonderfully. I didn't want to make you worry about needing to change your patterns, or vary your punishment when your system is practically flawless with them." He sighed, Manx was right, that's what he would have done. "The other team is the real problem. Clarke is currently operating under a form of humiliation treatment but even that is wearing off fast."

"How soon do you think?"

"I would guess a month, but I have recommended he change ahead of schedule just to trip them up." He frowned with her word choice. "That's right." She smiled at how acute he was. "They are watching us, the way we are watching them. Studying to see how we react to what they do, and how far we're willing to go. Robert it's hard because they're harsh on each other. We're literally forced to out step the things they do, in order to enforce discipline, or we'd just be offering them more day to day normality."

His frown was firmly set as he listened to the second teams hush hush info. They sounded like they were spirally to a crash. Instead of two teams graduating to efficiency only one would. Instead of one graduating to efficiency with a back-up, runner-up it would be only one if this kept up. "Manx…What does this have to do with my team." He was blunt, his tone firm and demanding when he spoke now. This was his team, his boys. He cared for them, taught them and watched over them. Any changes to happen he expected to be cleared through him, but her tone was leading him to believe other wise and again she smiled with how acute he was.

She was quiet for a moment because he hit the nail on the head. "Two of your team members will be switched with two of Clarkes." His eyes widened and she saw the outrage. "Just!" She raised a hand to calm him. "For four days."

"Four days?" He frowned. Hell if they were going to make a mess and shift everyone around they mine as well do it for a sufficient amount of time. Not that he loved the idea, he was opposed to it! But four days was nothing! It wouldn't make a difference nor give them any kind of data.

"You are thinking…this is to short a time." She said, slowly growing a smile and raised eyebrow. "So was I…but I believe if we move them for any longer, psychological damage may be done. Four days is so small we can explain it as…almost a weekend change. The pressure will be much more severe if we explain it will be for two weeks." He nodded slightly, once again she was ahead of the game second guessing everyone, even him. "Robert, we think it is best to send Fujimiya and Kudou, since they are both the oldest and strongest of their team. From the other team we'll send the two youngest, to balance out the loss." He shook his head immediately.

"No." He quickly spit. "I want to ask for volunteers from them first." She was quiet. "May I." He closed his eyes for a moment as he watched her consider this.

"Yes." She finally answered quietly as though defeated. In a small way she understood what being able to ask meant to him, and even though she would take the heat for allowing him to do so, she'd give him that. "If you feel that's best." She continued. "Now today is Wednesday, this coming weekend I would like to start the change. Inform them and get back to me with who will be switched, and.." She silenced him as he went to interrupt. "We'll discuss who will be switched over if you feel that is also necessary."

He nodded when she settled his next concern. "One other thing…Manx."

She smiled. "Yes…Mr. Brine."

"My boys, will not undergo humiliation punishment while there." She frowned slightly. "They are not accustomed to it, and I don't believe they would ever act out enough to warrant it. Do what you have to do, but I can't let that happen." She raised both her eyebrows now. He was giving her an order? She watched his face firm, a little nervous but firmly set with what he said.

"Very well." She smiled again. "I will tell Clarke, he is to drop to corporal, like you." He opened his mouth but she cut him off. "Your exact low standard too." She clarified and instantly he felt relief.

He nodded. "Thank you." He said truly grateful she made the changes for him. Or else who ever he sent over, would have been in for a realm of discipline they probably had never heard of. "Is that all?" He asked.

"Stay in contact Mr. Brine." She said as he stood up to leave with a kind nod and smile. 

"Of course."

________________________________________________________________________

"Well you don't have to take off my head!" He shot giving Aya a look as the red head snatched the flowers from him.

"Ken pay attention. If you put these outside they'll die." He shrugged, they had lots of flowers. "And probably kill off every kind like this one."

"Oh." He frowned slightly concerned now. "Alright!" He barked when Aya kept glaring at him both annoyed he almost killed their stock and waiting for confirmation he understood.

"Stock the shelves." Aya's ordered monotone and he started towards the shelves with a grunt. Yohji had disappeared after the movie and hadn't returned yet, though they were both hoping he would soon because it was getting close to dinner time and Mr. Brine would definitely be back before then.

"Hey!" He called over to the shop doors that open and Omi came walking in. "How was your first day?" He asked with a smile but Omi simply muttered a monotone -fine- and turned to look out the window. He frowned slightly, watching the boy. "Omi did anyone ever tell you you're a paranoid person?"

Omi frowned. "There is nothing wrong with seeing if people are following me Ken-kun." Omi spit defensively before suddenly backing up from the glass. "People did follow me!" Omi shot as though a bit horrified with the idea. "Who is paranoid now!?" Omi snapped spinning around and throwing him a hard frown before sprinting up the stairs

"Well if they followed you! Aren't you going to wait for them!?" He called up.

He frowned at the shaken "NO!" Omi yelled back as though he must be nuts. "They are just going to Laugh at me! I don't want to see them!" Omi yelled and he made a face turning to Aya whom was also frowning before both of them turned to the shop doors that opened and Yohji came strolling in.

"Idiot." Aya mumbled. "Omi! Come back down, it's just Yohji!" Aya yelled to the ceiling. Yohji grinned when he was announced and threw out his arms before turning towards the doors and ripping them open for about fifteen young school girls. "Omi I sAID-" Aya instantly shut up, as the girls ran in under Yohji's welcoming arms.

"Aya." Yohji spoke through a smooth grin to the red head who's jaw was on the floor. "Tell these lovely girls, that since it's the opening day of their school, they all get *one* free rose for being just as beautiful will you." Yohji smiled waving to the group of attentive girls whom all promptly giggled and blushed.

He was stunned with the words, but for Aya it were as though a black shadow crossed his face before he hissed a low, dark "What?" 

"*One* free rose!" Yohji announced throwing his arms up like Aya's hiss had been a confirmation speech, and all the girls gushed and quickly started scattering about the shop touching and smelling and feeling the plants with amorous coos and giggles as Aya came back to life.

"Are you insane!?" Aya growled yanking Yohji over by his collar. "You can't give the flowers away!" Aya hissed.

"Relax Aya." Yohji only smiled, pushing the red head off slightly. "What your missing is that all these girls are going to come back tomorrow and bring lots of friends. But it won't be free flower day tomorrow, instead they'll buy things." Yohji reassured.

Aya frowned. "Your insane. Who is stupid enough to do that."

"Not stupid Aya, friendly." Yohji corrected. "Now, be nice to the girls because they're going to come back everyday if we do this right." Yohji stated sending his confused face a wink before nodding to Aya whom looked like he had been plucked from sanity and slapped into stupid land. All three of them jumping when a few girls came over and started asking prices and questions about the flowers. One wanted to know about a home flower she was growing and what to feed it, one wanted to know what color pots a plant came in, and one wanted to know if Omi worked here. "Ken." Yohji nudged him with that question. "Go get Omi. Since he goes to school with this girls, he'll be a major attraction."

"What?" He frowned. "What are we the circus?" He spit a bit insulted.

"Keeeen." Yohji groaned out his name and turned to him whispering. "When you were younger, didn't you always go to the places your friends hung out? Omi is like a permanent hang out here, he's bound to draw in some customers." Yohji encouraged giving him a small shove towards the stairs.

"I don't think he feels like coming down Yohji." He said frowning at the happy blonde who kept winking to girls while talking to him.

"Doesn't matter. Make him. Now go!" Yohji shoved him towards the stairs with a harsh whisper and he started up quickly. Anxious to get away from the next group of seven school girls whom wandered in with blank faces before growing quick excited smiles.

"Omi." He walked into their bed room, and Omi looked up from where he was sitting on the bed. "Are you doing homework?" He asked trying to figure out if Omi was supposed to sell flowers or get good grades.

"No." Omi only scoffed at the question. "I am not going to do it, kids will just take it from me anyway. I guess there is no reason why I should be doing *their* homework."

"What?" He frowned for a second before dismissing that. "Omi just forget school for a sec, we need you down in the shop." He threw a thumb over his shoulder while opening the door a little more, but Omi simply looked away. "Omi now." He tried a more direct approach like Aya, but he still sounded like he was asking because he didn't feel he had the right to order Omi to do anything.

"Ken-kun…Can I talk to you…for a second." Omi asked, slowly looking up.

"Can you do if after all the people leave the shop? I almost had to climb over them to get to the stairs." He asked and Omi was silent so he sighed and shut the door. "What is it." he asked plainly.

"I don't want to go downstairs with people from school here." Omi quickly explained.

"What!?" He choked with the small request. "Are you crazy! Yohji's cooking up a scheme that's going to keep them coming everyday! You can't just *not* help everyday!"

"Why not!" Omi looked up with a desperate expression. "I do plenty around here! I could…do more mourning shifts or something."

"How are you going to do more mourning shifts when your in school for the mourning?" He asked and Omi was silenced without a plan. "Never mind me anyway. I am the wrong person to ask. You've really gotta convince Mr. Brine and Aya, and I don't think either of them are in the convincing mood Omi." He sighed, walking over to where Omi was sitting and running his hand onto the thin shoulder. "Omi, the girls here aren't going to laugh at you." He felt Omi's body tense when he said that. "Why would you think that?"

"Ken-kun." Omi yanked his shoulder away and got up. The boy paced abot five feet from him and stood staring down at the ground before looking at him as though the boy were lost in something he couldn't understand. "In my old school the kids always laughed at me, and followed me around so they could…tease me and stuff I…I just want to know if it…if it will be different here." Omi asked, but he was silent. Omi was asking him? "Will it make a difference that I…can come back here everyday and…have a home and…you and…Aya-kun and Yohji-kun…Will that matter to them that-that I am more-more normal…that I am….I mean I am more normal now! I-I I have a home! I-I can do things-I can do things like everyone else now I…I just want to know….Will it?"

He opened his mouth to answer before closing it again as Omi's eyes silently welled with tears. "Omi I…don't know why anyone would ever tease-"

"-No!" Omi snapped. "That's not what I asked! Ken-kun!" He stopped with Omi's scream and blue eyes that fixed on him with a glare as they dripped small tears. "Answer what I asked you." Omi demanded.

"I can't." He stated.

"WHY!?" Omi ran a hand over his face with his scream. "I never did anything to them! I never did anything! I don't know why they hated me so much! I don't! I never diiidd annnythinnng Ken-kuuuun. Neeever. I-but still they would take my books, and my homework! Make me late for class! Lock me in my room, or keep me in the halls or with them when I was supposed to go to class! Than I would get in so much trouble and they would all laugh at me!" Omi cried before stopping for a moment, to catch his breath and sob into his hands before looking at him where he felt he had frozen to the ground. "They always thought it was so funny and I…didn't understand it…cause…cause I didn't do anything." He got a little rigid as Omi's hand dropped from his face before running through his hair while the boy walked right to him and wrapping his arms around him. "I just want to stay heeeere Ken-kun." Omi whined into him as he stood there. "How come they can fib your grades and can't dooo that for meeee toooo." He swallowed as he ran his arms back around the thin form as tall as his shoulders. "My school was….my school was like it is here Ken-kun." Omi glanced at him nervously. "With nuns because it was Catholic and if you…got in trouble…well you… you, well you know it was…corporal like here." 

He frowned. "Isn't that against the law?"

"It wasn't in my school." Omi snort bitterly. "And I never did anything to get in trouble myself…they made me get in trouble. If I didn't have my homework I got in trouble or if I were late, or made to much noise or just so much stuff Ken-kun." He nodded moving his arms slightly and sliding them higher on Omi's back so he could squeeze a bit harder, like Yohji did. Tight and reassuring. "Some teachers were nicer than others, but some were really mean to me. They just didn't like me because I never went home. Like I was mooching off their school, but I know someone must have been paying for me! Someone paid for my books, and clothes and stuff but they would never tell me who! I felt so stupid! Like a charity case! I never knew how much was mine, and what I was supposed to be really grateful for, or how much money I had. They never really gave me any money, and I still don't have any."

"That's not true." He frowned. "We all have bank accounts now."

Omi grunt at his comment. "Yeah but we don't know where they are, or how much we get, and we can't touch them. That's like not having them Ken-kun." He frowned, Omi was right, it was like not having them. Mr. Brine told them they would all be paid for their services, and that it was all being just put into their own separate accounts. Aya and Yohji wanted to know where and how much immediately, but when Mr. Brine said it was alright and to trust him. 

He said that the money would really be there, and that Aya had nothing to worry about because the organization would pay for his sisters bills. Aya started crying then and the topic got moved.

"I am scared here Ken-kun." He closed his eyes with the statement. So now he knew why Omi found it so hard to take Mr. Brine, and now he knew why he was so paranoid about being laughed at. "If I mess up downstairs, and have to take some I can't…can't…"

"Mr. Brine would never do that to you." He hissed squeezing harder for a moment. "Mr. Brine would never do something like that in front of people like that Omi. That's your paranoia, he wouldn't. You ask him." He reassured, but felt Omi shake no immediately. "Want me to ask him?" He didn't get an answer.

"I'd kill myself, before I ever have to go to a school like mine." He froze with the soft whisper. "Before I ever go back to my old one. If I ever have to leave here again." Omi whispered before squeaking slightly when he suddenly clamped his arms down hard.

"Are you playing with me Omi?" He whispered looking down at the soft delicious honey-brown hair under him. "Cause I say that all the time?"

He was quiet as Omi slowly looked up at him. "I hope if it ever comes to that I have the courage to, cause I haven't made up my mind yet." Omi whispered back and he swallowed hard, because the kid was completely serious. "Don't tell anyone that I said that Ken." He looked down when the -kun- was absent from his name. Omi had done it on purpose to get his attention.

"Ok." He nodded softly. He hadn't made up his mind either though, if he would tell or if he'd just be quiet. He didn't really know if Omi was serious, or if the boy was capable of that kind of courage. Either way he'd never let that happen. "But if your ever going to Omi." he said squeezing he boy tightly for a second, and Omi's eyes returned to him. "You tell me first, because…to talk about it. Promise that." Omi nodded and he sighed heavily.

"Sorry about this…hugging thing Ken-kun." He smirked a laugh as the topic took a big swing to something light. "I was just looking at you when I was talking, and I didn't mean to hug you but I just really wanted to hug someone. So I did cause I figured…you wouldn't really mind a lot and I…just really wanted to."

"It's ok." He smiled slightly before looking down and sending a warmer smile when Omi's eyes met his. "It's not so bad. I don't think I've hugged you since that one time you thought I was weird." Omi backed up from him the minute he said that, gently shoving him off with a weak smile.

"Sorry, that I said that too." He just shrugged, he already knew that. Omi just walked to the closet and pulled out a long sleeve shirt before pulling it on over his t-shirt and wiping his face with the sleeves. 

"Omi. If this new school your going to is anything like the other, I think they would have told you. Given you real specific rules and stuff." He nodded reassuringly but Omi just turned around to him with a pink nose and sad expression. "They would have told you. If not we can ask and find out. Cause…I don't think it's a good idea you go to that school, if…that…is the kind it is." He waited for a response. Omi didn't seem to know what school he was in, who he could ask, or what he could do about it if he was indeed in a school that could practice corporal punishment. He was already told he was to go for a year, and like a death sentence Omi excepted it with out hope it could be changed. "Ok?" He asked and Omi nodded slightly. "Now lets go before Aya and Yohji decide we're dead and lay claim on the room." He smirked his joke and Omi smiled weakly following him downstairs before gapping at the loud commotion in the store. They had never been so busy. There were residents and school girls everywhere, and with every flower Yohji so dashingly gave away Aya looked that much closer to the aneurysm that would kill him.

"You two!" Aya barked on sight of them. "You can bet you both have dishes tonight now start helping." they both nodded and stumbled into the circus as Aya shoved them forward to the crowd of flowers and people.

All of them bust their butts even when Mr. Brine came in the doors and grinned at all the madness and four boys struggling to deal with it without loosing their tempers or merchandize. Until finally they got to kick everyone out with much satisfaction and get ready for dinner.

"Hurry up boys!" Mr. Brine grinned at them as Omi kept washing all the dishes, Yohji heated up what he had made earlier with Aya, and he set the table. All of them quickly grabbed ther plates, and food before sitting down ready to eat and exhausted with the days events. "Finally." Mr. Brine grinned at the pasta, salad, bread and broccoli. "Wonderful, and I have big news for you also." They all started digging in, ignoring Mr. Brine's chatter as they goofed off and stuffed their faces with wide grins. "How was your first day Tsukiyono?" Mr. Brine asked suddenly.

Omi stopped eating with Mr. Brine's question. "Fine." Omi answered, and he glanced at the boy whom quickly continued eating offering nothing more than his half ass answer. Mr. Bring nodded slightly, and though he could tell the man was hoping for more he didn't pry.

"Ah sir." He leaned into the table some, and Mr. Brine looked over to him. "The school is it, it's private right?"

"Supposed to be good Hidaka." Mr. Brine nodded. "Or at least I hear good things."

"Well…do they use corporal punishment there Sir?" He asked and Mr. Brine stopped eating before lowering his fork a little.

"…Are you asking me if they do things like we do things?" Mr. Brine asked slowly growing a smile. "Going to…line up the students when they miss behave and…tan them with…rulers? Or canes?" He nodded and Mr. Brine chuckled, obviously amused with what he thought was a joke. Omi on the other hand had stopped eating and went a little pale. "Pull Tsukiyono up in front of his class and…tan him red when he misbehaves?"

"Hahha!" Yohji started laughing immediately. "Ken what's wrong with you!? You got a sick mind buddy." Yohji laughed slapping his back. "What do you have, a public fetish or something?!"

"What?!" He made a face shoving the blonde away and Aya choked a laugh while Mr. Brine groaned through a smile. "Hahah no!"

"SHUT UP!" They jumped with Omi's scream. Omi's blue eyes glaring at all of them as he stood up. "I can't believe *you* guys would *laugh* at me! Fuck YOU!" His eyes were a little wide as he watched Omi shove his chair away and start stomping for the stairs.

"What!?" Yohji choked, struggling to swallow what was in his mouth as Mr. Brine threw his napkin at the table and turned around in his chair.

"What did he just say?" Mr. Brine ased frowning at Omi whom was almost up the stairs before stopping as Mr. Brine yelled a "Get Back Down here Tsukiyono!" Glaring at Omi's thin little body that stood where he was wiping the tears from his eyes quickly before sniffling as more just ran down his face. Standing still until Mr. Brine got up and started over to him.

"Mr. Brine!" He stood up immediately, he should probably maybe mention to Mr. Brine that what the guy said musta been accurate for Omi to get so upset. "Wait I-" He frowned as Mr. Brine just grabbed Omi by the ear and drug his thin body back to the table before roughly shoving him into his seat. Omi's wide eyes swept over at all of them a bit startled, but he didn't making a move to hid his tears since they all knew he was already crying.

Mr. Brine started back to his chair and Omi jumped back up. "SIT!" Omi stopped dead, lowering slightly "Sit Down Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine ordered stopping to glare and Omi slowly sunk back into his chair. "Now." The man sat back down with a heavy sigh before looking right at Omi whom went rigid. "We'll deal with what you said at a later date, for now I want to apologize." Yohji ran a hand onto Omi's shoulder but the boy yanked away giving the blonde a death look. "I hadn't realized you had such a…small sense of humor for corporal punishment Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine nodded softly at Omi whom just continued to glare at him while breathing heavily. "Alright? I apologize. I was not laughing at you."

"We weren't laughing at you either Omi." Yohji smiled at Omi's upset little face which suddenly went from defensive and furious, to confused he wasn't being punished for swearing, and they were all apologizing to him.

"We don't laugh at our own team members here Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine stated with a smile. "It's bad for team morale." Omi just let out a muffled sound and leaned into one of his hands to relax. "As for when I was starting towards the stairs, what was it you wanted Hidaka? Did you have something to tell me?" Mr. Brine asked turning to him.

"Well I-" He stopped when Omi's eyes flicked up at him.

"You will not." Omi hissed glaring at him before jumping as Mr. Brine smacked the table.

"That s it Tsukiyono. We've apologized, and you've worn my patients. Get upstairs to bed." Mr. Brine ordered pointing towards the stairs and Omi roughly shoving his chair back and stomped for the stairs. "And those Lights BETTER BE OUT!" Mr. Brine yelled before sighing at the -Yes SIR!- Omi called back which sounded as though he'd love to strangle the man. "Hidaka?" Mr. Brine turned to him.

"Well I wanted to know the answer to my question sir. About the corporal Punishment." he quickly covered.

"No Hidaka." Mr. Brine frowned the answer at him like he was an idiot. "Do you think I would send one of my assassins to a school where they practice corporal punishment? That's terrible."

"Why?" Aya frowned.

"Yeah why?" Yohji asked. "We use it."

"That is something different entirely Kudou." Mr. Brine said pointing at Yohji with his fork to firm his point. "You boys are all on the same level here, and you know I don't despise any of you."

"That's right you love us, right sir?" Yohji grinned, leaning to Mr. Brine and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Kudou I just sent Tsukiyono to bed at six o'clock. In a moment you'll be up there with him." Yohji sighed and sat back in his chair disappointed his joke didn't go over. "It's bad for your personal strength if I send you to a school where some teachers giving you what for I mean…come on." He smiled as Mr. Brine started laughing at the concept while eating. "It's a real thing though boys." Mr. Brine added suddenly and Aya and Yohji looked surprised. Not him though, Omi had already killed that eyebrow raise for him. "Tsukiyono went to a school that practiced such, I hadn't known he had experienced it first hand or I would have been more consciences of my word choice." He looked down at his dish with Mr. Brine's comment. The guy couldn't image how right he was. "Still, we have more important things to discuss other than Tsukiyono's tantrums. I have big news for the three of you?" They were all eager to hear this already. "Two of you, will take a four day stay with the other team." They all frowned. "We're playing musical chairs boys, two of them will come here, and two of you will go there."

"Two?" He frowned and Mr. Brine nodded.

"Yes. I am asking for volunteers, only for four days, nothing tricky. Just a day in the life of the other team."

"Yeah but sir…" Aya made a face. "With all do respect the other team is sick." Yohji nodded but Mr. Brine just sighed.

"It's not my call, it will be for this upcoming weekend and Monday and Tuesday. Kudou if you don't object I wouldn't mind getting you out of the house." Mr. Brine sent Yohji a smile, and the blonde laughed. 

"I guess if some of us have to go than ok." Yohji shrugged.

"I'll go too than." He raised his hand when he saw Aya's move.

"Fine. Kudou, Hidaka, it will be you two." Mr. Brine nodded a -it's settled- and Aya made a face, frowning at no one cause he wanted to go.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Mm has anyone tried those berry burst cheerios!? They're yummy! Hehe. Anyway, thanks for reading for me!! Please drop a review!! *suspenseful music* ohm a day in the life of the other team *dum dum dum* what will that be like? And…who will actually go??

!

!

!

Leave a Review! : )  



	14. Spine Tingling Absence

Chapter 14

Spine Tingling Absence

DivineAngel

_________________________________Friday__________________________________

"Trick of the trade. Trick of the trade. Every business has to have one and we have to have one too." Yohji said with a grin.

"Oh yeah." He grunt. "And what's ours going to be?" 

Yohji's grin got wider. "Me of course. In ten minutes an entire stream line of girls will be coming to see me because I work here, and I'll tell them…buy flowers. Buy them! As it was written, so shall it be done."

He was quiet for moment….what? But Yohji just kept grinning. "What the hell are you talking about written? Done?"

"It was an Egyptian phrase Ken." Aya said rolling his eyes at Yohji's speech. All of them watching the entrance to the shop from the counter by the cash register. Supposedly they were going to get business, until then, they were free to lounge.

"That's right. Aya and I watched the history channel last night Ken." He groaned at Yohji's sly grin before turning to the door as Omi came in. "Hey Omi." They all said in unison, watching the blue eyes smile at them. Omi had loosened up some since Wednesday, though the boy was carefully keeping tabs on Mr. Brine since no punishment ever came for telling them off. They figured the guy forgot, but he was bound to remember sometime. "Omi! Are there any girls coming this way!" Yohji grinned as Omi started upstairs to ditch his school stuff.

"Yup!" Omi called back happily.

"All for me." Yohji chuckled hugging himself for a moment. "But, my policy is eighteen and over so, help yourself to everyone under eighteen Ken. But you Aya…" Yohji turned to the red head who's eyebrows raised. "Your competition."

Aya frowned. "Shut up you imbecile. Your going to work this shift, or I am telling Mr. Brine." Yohji made a face before grinning as the doors opened and a few girls came in exclaiming -Yohji-San!- It was only a group of four, but there was bound to be more. So much for a trick of the trade.

____________________________________________________________________

"Undeniably the best color will always be black." Yohji grinned, lounging into his bed next to him as Omi kept pressing his luck staying up later than they were told consumed in his crap at the desk.. "Black will always be…so sexy on any woman."

"It's red. Red is the sexiest." Aya frowned his comment out.

"Your just saying that because you're a red head Aya-kun." Omi turned to them smiling. "A little vain huh."

"Shut up." Aya smiled, walking over and looking at the do-dads Omi was playing with "And just what color do you think is the sexiest?"

"Black!" Yohji yelled over, and Omi blushed slightly saying nothing.

"I like them both." He shrugged, watching both Aya and Yohji turn to him with a glare like he better choose or the world as he knew would end.

"Ridiculous." Aya scoffed.

"Yeah Ken. Your whimp-ing out! Either you like black panties, or red panties." Yohji gave him a look before glancing at the clock and hopping up. "Well this is my stop boys. I gotta meet Azuka."

"Ohhh Yohji-kun." Omi groaned immediately, turning to look at Yohji who walked over and opened their window. "I don't like you using our window Yohji-kun! Your going to get us all in trouble."

"Bye Yohji." Aya said waving and he imitated. Omi only growled louder before turning off the lamp as Yohji disappeared. Closing the window after the blonde and coming towards the bed tired. "Night." Aya got up with a smile and slipped out into the dark hall as they both sighed. His smiling face glad Omi was giving up for the night and crawling into bed. A thin hand roaming to his shoulder and shoving him away for more room before rolling over with a smile and falling asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Aya swung his arm at the alarm with intent to kill, instead the small sleep button just jammed down. Slowly popping up with a -click- as he opened his eyes and frowned at the empty side of the bed. "Dick face, get up here now." He frowned, closing his eyes again and waiting for Yohji to get back in bed from where the blonde either couldn't get into it drunk, or had fallen out of it drunk. Either way, when nothing happened Aya slowly cracked an eye as a deep frown form. "Now Yohji." 

A heavy silence fell over the room when nothing happened and Aya sat up. Glancing around the relatively clean room before moving forward and looking over the edge of the bed. …Yohji wasn't there. Aya's violet eyes squint slightly, getting up and trudging out into the hall in his t-shirt and boxers. Opening up the second bedroom door and frowning as only Ken and Omi looked over. Both boys full awake and chatting since they didn't have to get up right away.

"Mourning Aya-kun." Omi smiled at him and he frowned harder. So they thought they could play games did they. He glanced around the room but he didn't see Yohji anywhere. The bathroom door he passed was open, and it was way too early for Yohji to be downstairs. That concept was simply laughable. 

His violet eyes shift to the right and left before landing on the closed closet door as Ken sat up giving him a weird look. "Alright Yohji out of the closet. I found you." He sighed annoyed, but Ken and Omi were both giving him retarded looks.

"Are you sleep walking Aya-kun?"

"Aya! Get out! Yohji's not in here moron." He spit, throwing a pillow at the frowning red head.

Aya frowned lightened when he spoke because he didn't look guilty when he said that. You could always read off him where Yohji was hiding, but now he only looked thoroughly annoyed. "He's not in here?" Aya finally asked.

He watched Aya frown at them before leaving. Omi sat up next to him and sighed before flopping back into the sheets for fun. "I'll miss you when you go Ken-kun. Only for four days right?" 

He turned to Omi with a grin "Yeah. You'll be alright though, I'll call."

"Hmm." Omi nodded with a smile before looking at Aya whom quickly came in and shut the door behind him. "What now Aya-kun?" Omi droned.

"Yohji's not here." Aya deadpanned, and Omi sat up immediately.

"What!?" He choked a hard whisper. "What do you mean he's not here!?"

"Ken, are you deaf!" Aya snapped at him in the stress. "I mean he's *not* here. I can't find him, he never came home."

"Never came home!?" Omi repeated concerned, before glancing at him for help. "What should we do?" They were all silent for a moment before he looked at Aya and the red head frowned. There was only one thing to do. Yohji had said he would be back.

"Come on Omi." Aya motioned towards the door, and Omi got up and followed as they all went directly downstairs and to Mr. Brine whom was enjoying a cup of coffee, newspaper, and peace and quiet. Mr. Brine looked up more baffled then ever when they all appeared downstairs. Like thee most logical explanation for their early hour appearance was the man had just entered the twilight zone.

However Mr. Brine took one look at their faces and knew something was wrong. "What is it?" Mr. Brine asked quickly sitting his coffee down.

They were all silent for a moment before he spoke. "Yohji's missing." Mr. Brine put the paper down immediately, giving them full attention. "He snuck out last night and he isn't here now…We don't think he came home at all sir."

"Where did he go?" Mr. Brine demanded quickly getting to his feet.

"Um, to see Azuka." Omi answered.

"He left at about…midnight." Aya added, and Mr. Brine got up, went straight to the phone and started dialing before slamming it down and turning to them.

"You all knew he left?" Mr. Brine asked suddenly and they all nodded. "And you didn't say anything!?" The man exclaimed, and they didn't move as Mr. Brine's expression grew dark. "All three of you, march up these stairs and get dressed." Mr. Brine hissed, and they started moving immediately because Mr. Brine looked pissed. "I am SO Mad At you Right Now Boys!"

"Damnt!" He scowled his whisper to Aya whom looked thoroughly annoyed this was happening.

"When I get my hands on Yohji-kun he's going to be so dead!" Omi was growling as he came up behind them. "We're all in so much trouble I can feel it already!"

"Just get dressed." Aya nodded at them both as he started towards his room. "We'll worry about this when I figure out what to do."

He nodded with Omi rushing to his room. "Ken-kun, what should I do? Should I go to school?"

"I don't know! Should I pack! Ahhh! Yohji's such a jack ass. Just wait till I…." He trailed shaking his fists for a moment and envisioning how he was going to pummel Yohji with them.

"We can both get him Ken-kun." Omi gave him a strong nod before the boy ripped his shirt off as he pulled one on. Both of them stopped dead as Mr. Brine came in and confusion and worry swept over them with how fast the man had come upstairs.

"You two." Mr. Brine began. "Are both in very real trouble." he cringed, and so did Omi when Mr. Brine shot a scolding finger at them. Nodding with the words *very* and *real* before relaxing. "…But we found Kudou. Go get in the car."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh Yohji-kun!" Omi cried, and his own mouth literally fell open when he saw the blonde. The nurse had let them all in as long as they could be quiet, and in they went. Stunned at the sight of Yohji's pale and weak form inside the hospital bed. Tired green eyes opening to them as they quickly pushed each other out of the way to see while Mr. Brine stood by the doorway.

"What happened?" Aya demanded immediately, as Omi took Yohji's hand and squeeze it gently when the blonde didn't say anything.

"Yohji! Can you hear us!?" he shot panicked, and Aya shook the blonde's shoulders slightly before they glanced at the second empty hospital bed in the room when Yohji turned to it. "Yohji no one else is here, tell us what happened." He whispered slightly before Omi began leanomg closer to Yohji as the pale hand tugged him down. Grabbing the boy's neck and holding Omi still while whispering to him. All of them were anxious to hear and know what Yohji was saying as Omi looked up at them.

"Umm…Azuka...Where is she?" Omi asked softly, watching them all frown before glancing at Mr. Brine. The man simply dropped his eyes and quietly left the room. His face tightened, that didn't mean she was dead did it!? The doctors had said that Yohji lost a lot of blood! That he almost died, and that he could have easily slipped away but…but Yohji didn't die. Yohji couldn't have died. Azuka...she couldn't have died either.

"Augh." Yohji saw Mr. Brine's reaction and choked immediately, yanking Omi downward by his wrist, eyes rushing with tears and choking quickly since he couldn't speak well.

"It's ok Yohji-kun." Omi hushed immediately, trying to pry his wrist back. "We'll find her, and have her moved back in here." Omi reassured.

"Omi." Aya spoke and Omi looked up at the red head whom gently shook his head, but that didn't seem to mean anything to Omi. The boy just stared back vacantly, as though waiting for Aya to say something. Omi wasn't getting the message at all, the idea that Azuka could have died hadn't even peaked in Omi's mind. "Take him out of here Ken." Aya suddenly spit, waving at Omi to go.

"What? Why?" Omi looked concerned and upset suddenly, like he had done something wrong as they started gently prying Yohji's grip off the boy while hushing the blonde whom was sobbing without sound. 

"Get a nurse too." Aya ordered as he left, pulling Omi along with him out into the hall and walking towards Mr. Brine immediately.

"Mr. Brine, Yohji probably needs a nurse." He nodded at the man whom looked over towards the nurses, and they seemed to get the message.

"Where is Azuka?" Omi asked immediately, yanking his wrist from him and looking at Mr. Brine for an answer.

"She's…" He turned to the soft blue eyes that were annoyed with them for not answering faster. "She's dead Omi." Omi's eyes widened.

"The girl couldn't be saved." Mr. Brine suddenly spoke, and he felt his heart fall with the man's words. "She was shot in the back, bullet went through her lung Tsukiyono. What happens when something pierces your lung."

"Ahh no." Omi whined slightly, before looking away to hid his tears. Omi knew what happened, your lungs filled with your own blood and you drowned if you didn't die first. 

"Does…does Yohji know?" He turned to Mr. Brine verge of tears himself, but the man shook his head.

"We're telling him, she slowly bled to death in a soft state of shock. She didn't feel anything, and it would have been much like falling asleep." Mr. Brine replied solemnly.

"But." He reached out and grabbed Mr. Brine's arm, he couldn't take this. They could just be like...oh she died and that was it. People couldn't die that easily! That fast! "But! But why were they shot at!? Who would shoot at them!?"

"Kudou was investigating one of his police files on his own time Hidaka." His eyes widened, Yohji had told him about this. Told him! "He was performing a stake out with the young girl, when they apparently saw an opportunity and went for it." Mr. Brine said, and the man's voice was a mixture of severe frustration and annoyance Yohji could be so stupid, combined with severe guilt for being thee one whom introduced Yohji to his hobby.

"No." He shook his head quickly backing up. Yohji had told him and he did nothing! He didn't even think about the stake out as being dangerous! Just fun! And not just that! Yohji was in trouble! Bleeding! Shot! Dying! And he didn't even know! Didn't feel a thing! No premonition, no spine tingling, no nothing to tell him that someone so important was slipping away!

"Weee never should have let hiimmm gooo." Omi cried breaking through his thoughts and patting his shoulder because he was getting upset.. "If we didn't let him go none of this would have happened." Omi muttered and he closed his eyes, forcing his tears back as he started towards Yohji's door. Looking in at the blonde who was bawling so hard he looked like he was in pain while Aya spoke to him. A nurse frantically injecting things into his IV, to calm him down, or knock him out.

"Hidaka." he turned to Mr. Brine who called him. "Later today, you still have to perform the switch. Do you need to talk to anyone before? Counselors or such?"

"Sir." he cringed, he didn't want to go now. "Can't we…wait. Yohji shouldn't…I would like to stay until he heals." He pleaded, ignoring Omi who took hold of his arm now.

Mr. Brine shook his head. "No. I can't move the date, maybe the time back a few hours but not the date. Tsukiyono will go with you, because Fujimiya seems to have a way with Kudou." He shook his head but Mr. Brine ignored him. "You both have to pack, and I'll drive you over in a few hours. That should be long enough to be sufficient for everything I have planned for both of you."

"Ahaaaa." Omi shot a louder cry to protest, but just continued hugging his arm as he thought about all of this. 

"Both of you get in the car. I'll tell Fujimiya the news, and he'll get the same as you so don't worry about it." Mr. Brine said, pointing towards the door they should exit through.

He started towards the car with Omi sniveling along with him. "Where…Where are we going Ken-kun?" Omi looked up at him as they walked into the parking lot and across to the van. Watching him punch in the small number code and unlock the doors climbing in. 

"To the other team." 

"ahhwhat?" Omi sniffled climbing in after him. Sitting down next to him and watching his face as he settled down. "Don't you feel so bad for Yohji-kun? He's going to be so sad without her. That's all he ever talked about Ken-kun."

"Yeah." He nodded slightly, silently dealing with this in his own way which didn't involve crying in public hospitals. That sort of thing might not have bothered Omi when he became too upset, but it was something he wasn't willing to do.

"I can't imagine loosing someone I care so much about Ken-kun. I've never had someone I could loose. That must be the most horrible thing in the wooorrlld!" Omi exclaimed and he closed his eyes with the very thought, that must be horrible. He remotely understood it from loosing his mother, but than again she wasn't dead, and if she was, he could still pretend she was alive. It wasn't the same as loosing someone you cared for, and loved right in front of you…Yohji even talked about marriage with this girl! Marriage and babies! And this was Yohji! Tom cat prowler that could turn any girl he wanted into an Amazon woman in heat! That Yohji ready to settle down??! Ready for marriage already??! "Are you ok Ken-kun?" Omi broke through his thoughts agan, and it was then he realized he was crying. Hastily he wiped his tears away before turning to Omi whom had completely stopped sniveling in shock of seeing him become so upset. 

"I am fine." He immediately reassured straightening his face and leaning back in his seat with a heavy sigh to calm himself. Omi nodded gently and let the topic go, shut up, and just gently touched his arm for support. 

Both of them sat still and quiet until Mr. Brine appeared and got in the car. "Are you boys both informed where your going? Tsukiyono?" Mr. Brine asked.

"To the other team sir?" Omi answered a bit unsure.

"That's right. Originally it was supposed to be Hidaka and Kudou going, and I had much confidence that they were a perfect match to send. Both of them work wonderfully together, and are strong. I will admit I have my doubts sending you Tsukiyono, so I am giving you this time to assure me, and lay my mind to rest."

Omi looked dumb founded, and shift slightly as they started driving back to the Koneko. "I-I am not really sure how sir." Omi muttered.

"Excellent!" Mr. Brine grinned. "I am feeling better about sending you already Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine laughed sarcastically and Omi made a face.

"I guess you should just remain confident in my past training and testing times Sir." Omi stated, trying to create a good answer.

"Just stick with Hidaka." Mr. Brine said, ignoring it. "Neither of you leave each others sight. Now the man in charge there is Mr. Clarke." Oh yeah, that rang a bell with them immediately, he was the friend who went out to buy a dog. "You will obey him just as you obey me or you will pay the consequences. Do you understand my meaning?"

"Yes sir." They both answered.

"Good. Mr. Clarke is used to handling the other team, so make sure you let him know your nice, so he goes easier on you." Mr. Brine glanced at them through the rear view mirror. "If you think your discipline is bad, you have no idea what the other team endures." They both started looking concerned immediately. They didn't sign up to get the shit kicked out of them! "Don't you worry though, I've let Manx know Clarke is to change his punishment while your there to corporal like I use. Don't let him forget, and don't worry about defining the lines, if he starts getting too harsh you'll know right away. Those boys have way surpassed you as far as needing something to keep them in line. Luckily for me, I've never had to change my tactics. You all respond perfectly to corporal, Clarke was not so lucky." Mr. Brine said sighing.

They both must have looked pretty freaked when they finally pulled to the Koneko because Mr. Brine gave them both reassuring smiles and swats knocking them forward as they started in. "You'll both do fine, I'll give you the number here and you can call anytime. At least not sending Kudou I don't have to worry about you goofing off as much Hidaka. Though it would have been good for the boy. Tsukiyono is much more down to Earth for this sort of thing." They walked through the flower shop, briefly waving to the old woman who hardly ever spoke or did more than sit around with her cat and sell things while they were out. That was for the best though, as Mr. Brine explained she was hired because she was simply too old to know there was more going on there than met the eye. On top of that she was a nice old woman who didn't care to know their business. Perfect for the job was how she was described. "Now pack whatever you need, you'll only be there for four days so don't bring the house. Tsukiyono, only half of your bag better be filled with computer things, and if it looks like more I'll have you leaving here with only clean underwear understand?" Omi nodded while following him up the stairs to their room.

_____________________________One Hour later ______________________________

He leaned closer to the sink, wishing he could will the cool feeling of the enamel into his body as he quickly turned on the water. He just couldn't stop his tears from coming, he had never cried so hard in his life. It was like, it wasn't even him anymore, some thing had taken over his chest and kept theses bawling sobs just choking from his throat. No matter what he did, he couldn't get himself to relax, or be quiet, it just stung too bad! When Mr. Brine said they had to pack and everything right away, even though they weren't leaving for another three hours it seemed a little…stretched but fine… better to lay around and watch TV without having to then go and do t. They weren't expecting Mr. Brine to come in and give a full blown lecture about the danger they put their team and Yohji in with their silence, and how lies were unacceptable. It didn't seem like Yohji snuck out a lot, but when Mr. Brine got the phone call he was waiting for, with the list of times and dates Yohji had snuck out. It was astonishing for them, and infuriating for Mr. Brine. 

The guy said it was fitting, went and got the monster paddle and came back and gave him thirteen, a thirteenth of how many times Yohji had snuck out. After the first four he was crying, it was nothing like he had ever felt. Like it wasn't his own skin he was wearing, but a hot plate. He always held still for Mr. Brine. Took it like a man, but this time after eight he tried to get up. It took every ounce of strength in him to keep him bent over the bed until the man was finished, and though he wouldn't admit it, it was probably just the threat if he moved again, he'd get four more. At the time that was terrifying. Now it was confusing, because he heard Mr. Brine threaten Omi he'd get more a few seconds ago, and he was pretty sure the boy had just tried to get up again.

When Mr. Brine started lecturing, he yelled at them together, but at one point he had kicked Omi out and customized part of what he said for him. The part about trust and better judgment. How he didn't want to loose peoples trust with peer pressure, and had to use his better judgment to make his own decisions and then gracefully put them into play. Then he got the shit beat out of him. By the time Mr. Brine was done and yelled at Omi to come in so he could customize his next lecture, Omi looked like he was going to die. Horrified beyond belief and already begging to be let off the hook as Mr. Brine pulled Omi in the room and told him he could go. 

He was honestly surprised Omi didn't bolt again, seeing as though he couldn't keep from crying and had literally screamed through the last five or six hits. That was something he'd never done before, and it must have scared the life out of Omi because the minute Mr. Brine touched him, the boy threw up.

Now he could hear Omi screaming and sobbing top of his lungs constantly, and only louder as he was hit. Begging to be let up and for Mr. Brine to stop, and he sighed when he heard Mr. Brine stop with an especially heart wrenching -PLEASE SIIIR! aHhhDOOON'T HIT ME ANNYMORE! I AM SORRY! SO SORRYAHHH I WOOON'T EVER LIE AGAIN! Omi had only gotten eight, five less than him, even though it didn't sound like it.

He turned the water back on and splashed some up to his face. Trying to quiet his crying but he couldn't so he grabbed a small towel and pressed it to his mouth before wetting it. Then as gently as he could, pressed it to his burning skin. It stung so bad he couldn't do it, and he jumped when Mr. Brine walked in next to him with a soft pat to his shoulder and opened one of the cabinets and gave him a small container before walking out with a kind word and letting him read the label. It was some kind of something that would supposedly make his skin feel better, and god willing he would try it, if he could only bare touching himself long enough to administer it. "Ahha" He choked a small sob before wiping his face again and opening the jar. "AmmAHh!" He cringed as long as he could before admitting a yell as he smeared some on as fast as possible. Growling into the sink for a good three minutes as he wiped his face. Mad as hell he did something to cause more pain than relief before blinking as some of the worst stinging started to disappear. Damnt! He wished Yohji were there, the guy would probably have some neat idea or trick to getting that on him without having it feel half as bad, but there was nothing he could do. So he bit his tongue, until he thought it was going to sever in half, smeared it on, and cussed out the rest before starting back to the bedroom. Omi was still crying into the bed with intent to dehydrate himself. His thin fingers yanking at the bedspread before shoving it away. Squirming around where he knelt with a rush of blushing cherry red skin that looked as painful as he knew it felt, being as he looked the same if not worse.

"Nooo! PLEASE! I ammasshhhhahhh Ahhhh!" Omi's sobs got harder as he came in before the boy realized it was him and not Mr. Brine and paused for a moment of rapid blinking before sobbing a hard. "KEEEeeeennnn! OOwWww(hiccup)Why Did HE Haaave to Hiittt Us Sooo Maaany Tiiimeess!? This huuuurrts SO BAAAD!" He simply walked over and knelt down next to Omi's bawling figure still flexing his fingers into the sheets for some type of relief with jammed eyes. He took Omi's hand and the boy looked at him as he dipped Omi's fingers into the open jar he held.

"Put this on you." He sniffled, watching Omi cough a few times before shaking his head.

"NoOOO!"

"It feels better come on. I put it on me and I feel better." He offered in a very corny convincing tone. Trying to reassure Omi's crying blue eyes that couldn't think straight enough to understand he had something on his fingers that might make him feel better. "Come on." He stood up, grabbing Omi's arms and shoulders and pulling the boy up as well. Omi would probably think better standing, he figured. Instead Omi just bent forward, tugging his t-shirt down in front when his pants slid to his knees and cried harder. He sighed and sniffled, offering the boy a sheet. Omi took it and covered himself while ringing the corner to hell shuffling where he stood.

"Do you think Mr. Brine knnnows I am soooory I lied Keeen-Kuun?" Omi kept turning to face him as he walked around. Picked up the blankets Omi had racked off the bed while enduring his punishment, and sighing heavily as he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"I don't (hiccup) know what he thinks." he growled with grit teeth, watching Omi just sniffle a few times discouraged.

"Yeeeah but I didn't get as maaaany as yooou. Do-do you think-do you think he's taaaaking a a breeeak? Is he goooing to give me mooore?" Omi cried.

"I don't know." He spit, sinking back down to the bed and rubbing his face a few times. God why couldn't he just get a hold of himself. It wasn't so bad. He'd taken punishment before, so what!?

"Keeen-kuun is this whaaat happens to the ootthheerr teeaaam?"

He looked up at Omi's whine watching the blue eyes just rest on his, thoroughly exhausted, but unable to sit down, and unwilling to move and pull his own pants up so he could walk. Omi wouldn't risk the possibly of making his skin anymore uncomfortable than it already was. "Omi want to put this on yooou? It makes your skin feel (hiccup) better?" Omi took the small jar he extended, and looked at it with an expression he couldn't read because it was too scrunched up with sniffles.

"Nooot really Ken-kun." Omi handed it back and he sighed, before looking up at Mr. Brine whom came in and Omi went rigid and pale before the man raised his hands.

"Your both done. Nothing to be afraid of Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine reassured and Omi relaxed slightly as Mr. Brine walked over with a smile. Humored with the thin fifteen year old crying his eyes out where he stood half dressed. "Tsukiyono, put this ointment on you, you'll feel better." Mr. Brine reassured taking the jar from him and handing it back to Omi whom simply took it while continuing to make eye contact with Mr. Brine.

"Sir I-I wanted to tell you-I want you to know that I-I am reeeaaalllyy sorry about...not saying anything about Yohji-kun." Omi managed and Mr. Brine smiled warmly with the sniveling apologies Omi choked while desperately taking a broken step to the man to better plead his case. "Thiss ahhhwas *not* my ideeeaa Sir. I never wanted you to be angry in-of meeee, I'll make theDisapointmentUpToYouSirahhamm…." Omi silenced as Mr. Brine gently hugged hm, now that Omi stood directly in front of him. He could see Omi's shocked and almost confused-as-what-to-do expression over the top of Mr. Brine's elbow. 

"It's alright Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine smiled, gently patting the small back and loose t-shirt the boy wore. "Your no disappointment to me, in fact you remind me in a lot of ways of my son." Omi's eyes were turning to saucers as Mr. Brine gently took his arms away with a step back. Omi had never made a move to hug back, in fact the boy hadn't moved at all. "All you have to do is call here, and say I want to come home and…it's done." Mr. Brine nodded at Omi's startled expression staring up firmly. "You just call me, you don't need a reason on the phone. Maybe one when your back, but not on the phone. Do you understand?"

"You-" he choked slightly. "You have a son Sir?" He asked blinking as though this were impossible. Mr. Brine's sole purpose in life had never been to say, get married, or have children, or hold a normal occupation. To him it were as if the had man dropped from the sky, for the sole purpose of keeping him, and his team in line. Mr. Brine was never born to a family, never got together with relatives for barbeques or Christmas parties, he was Mr. Brine. The man who lived with them, taught them, made him wish he could live up to every kind word the man uttered, and sometimes to climb out of his skin or curse his anger away.

"Yes." Mr. Brine smiled immediately. "He's about Tsukiyono's age, only a little taller." Mr. Brine informed happily before turning to Omi whom looked just as blown away with the concept of Mr. Brine being a real person as he was. Mr. Brine's smile widened slightly when he caught the vacant expression Omi had. "I never really thought about it till right now Tsukiyono, but your getting short for your age. Are you eating enough son?" Mr. Brine asked and Omi just stared for a moment before slowly nodding. "Good." Mr. Brine slapped Omi's shoulder, and Omi's skinny body almost fell over with his pants holding his legs together like they were. "Haha, make sure you do. Now get dressed." Mr. Brine laughed warmly, before stopping to point a finger at both of them with his order.

"Whaaat?" He groaned. "Can't I lay down for a moment-while sir?"

"Dooo I haaave to Siiiir?" Omi cringed, whining where he stood with dread.

"Yes." Mr. Brine barked. "If I could have, I would have bent those damn indecent exposure laws years ago, but as I have been informed…I can't. So put clothes on now! And get downstairs in three minutes. I am going to pick up Fujimiya because the hospital called and said I have to bring him back."

"Ahhhaa ahhaaa" Omi started crying again, watching him hobble to his dresser and slowly start pulling things out. Taking his pair of biggest, loosest sweatpants and turning to Omi with them. 

"Put them on." 

"Ahhhaaa." Omi shook his head, shoving the pants back.  


"Omi do it." He threw the loose pants at the bed before shuffling into the hall with discomfort. His pants were barely up, but there, and he was wishing he could take them off too as he walked into Aya and Yohji's room. Opened one of the dresser draws and pulled out the biggest pair of wind pants he could find. He recognized them as Aya's but the red head wouldn't bitch at him after seeing his war-red ass. 

Alright he had the pants in hand which meant he had an excuse to get out of the jeans he was wearing-and out of them he went as fast as he could. Rolling in the not-so-great-but-definitely-better-than-wearing-fitting-blue-jeans feeling that swept over his skin. Moaning as much of this relief as he could all the way back to his bedroom to frown at Omi who still hadn't moved. Blue eyes simply sniveling and hiccupping as the boy watched him pack a duffle bag for himself, and then Omi's as well. "ohhKen-kun! Put that in there!" He sighed grabbing some funny looking computer stuff and cramming it into Omi's bag. "And the book! Bring my book please." He shoved the closest text book in too. "I said books Ken-kun, put them all in."

"Omi." He looked up glaring at the scrunched features, and Rudolph nose watching him. "You said book, and they won't all fit."

Omi shift his weight for a second, looking at the bag. "Take something out."

"What?" He frowned.

"Some of my clothes."

"No." He stood up, taking one of the text books and zipping the bag. "You can read them when you come back."

"I might want to read them then! Ken-kun just make them fit! Give me my bag, I'll take something out." Omi's hand extended to him but he shook his head starting to the hall with it. "Uh. Ken-kun!? Where are you going!?"

"Downstairs."

"What!?" 

He smiled at the choked surprise he left in the room. "Put your pants on now! Then come down with the books if you think they can fit." He called back, because he didn't care what possession attachment problems Omi had. Mr. Brine had said that the reason Omi had a tendency to horde, or clutter things away was because he never had any. Living at the school apparently left Omi with nothing to really call his own, and now, as Mr. Brine had put it, the boy was simply making up for loss time.

__________________________Twenty Minutes Later____________________________

"This is my favorite part of the movie." He muttered with a cringe, lying delicately stomach down on the couch watching Halloween with Omi who had taken the liberty of laying on part of him as well. "Watch this kill scene."

"Ken-kun, how come we always see this girl running…but the guy catches her anyway when he's walking." Omi asked.

He smiled at the small muttered question, that kept soaking him with tears where Omi lay. But Omi wasn't making any noise as he cried so, he'd settle for just being wet and being able to hear the movie. "Makes it scarier."

"But it's not possible."

"Yeah well….you think he can actually see out of that mask? Look how small the eye holes are." He said pointing to the TV and he felt Omi smile into his shoulder. He was lying towards the edge of the couch with his head on the pillow his arm was under; and Omi was laying behind him using his shoulder and back as a pillow so the boy could see the TV. "I bet they shot this a million times, cause he kept falling over." Omi chest choked slightly now, and he could tell it was a silent laugh. It was much harder than the small choking sobs he had been feeling that were slow and released gently so they would be quiet. "He wouldn't be so scary if he were blind."

Omi looked up as the shop door opened and closed, but he didn't. Who ever just got home would make themselves known soon enough, and it was probably Mr. Brine and Aya. "Hi Aya-kun." Omi greeted Aya the second he walked in.

He smiled into his pillow, sometimes it felt so good to be right. "What are you watching?" Aya said walking in and looking at the tv before frowning at his kill scene. "Halloween?"

"I've never seen it." Omi said sniffling slightly as he just lay back onto his shoulder.

"Nor will you finish it Tsukiyono!" he looked up with Mr. Brine's bark. "I am taking you both now, so get your stuff." He groaned as he started to get up. Aya was watching both him and Omi at this time. Probably a little concerned because both of their faces were such give always they'd been crying. "Get ready to get in the car, I am just going to make a quick phone call and we're off." They watched Mr. Brine head into the kitchen as he continued his small speech before Aya turned to him.

"Are those my pants?" Aya asked.

"…Yes." He reluctantly admit and Aya frowned. "Sorry, I didn't have anything looser Aya, my stuff was all to tight, and Omi is wearing my loosest pair." He explained with a tone of desperation, and Aya's frown got a little more annoyed with himself for having to let this go. Seeing as he needed the pants and generously gave his loosest to Omi. 

Aya simply shift his weight annoyed before squinting at him. "Are you wearing underwear under them?" Aya demanded.

"No." Aya's frown got a little darker. "I'll wash them before I give them to you!" He yelled, a little insulted Aya thought he wouldn't.

"It's fine, I am not mad. I just don't like you going through my drawers." Aya said, grit teeth holding down the frustration.

"I didn't! I just went in to get the pants!" He frowned, getting annoyed himself.

"I didn't say you did….I am just saying…" Aya trailed, letting the annoyed look dissipate to a focused serious one. "Just. Don't. Ken." Aya said glaring at the small -Okay geez- he mumbled at the intimidating red head.

"How is Yohji-kun Aya-kun?" Omi suddenly asked, breaking their frustration completely.

Aya's face fell immediately, to the point where he had to look a way for a moment before looking back at them. "Upset." They let that understatement go. Aya didn't look as though he could muster a better answer for them. If he wasn't mistaken, it looked as though Aya had been crying too. "What happened to you two?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Omi turned away immediately, like he might leave the room until Aya grabbed his arms. Pulling Omi's thin body to stand in front of his chest, and almost hugging him with the close contact, but doing just not-enough to fail. Aya was a slick guy. 

"We got our asses beat." He frowned disgusted.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Omi snapped giving him a look.

"Your not talking. So butt out or join the conversation Omi." Aya said, gently running his hand over Omi's mouth for a moment and smiling as the boy quickly shoved it off. "Was it bad Ken?"

He glanced at Omi for a moment, but the blue eyes were looking off to the side still upset. Still crying slow enough he had to wipe his face every two minutes, but had a cheery voice. He was crying slow enough he didn't have to wipe his till ever four. "It was…" Omi looked up at him, but he just turned to Aya and grunt a "Thorough." Aya looked annoyed with has answer, and seemed even more annoyed he was looking forward to the same fait because of Yohji. "Did they say when Yohji could come back?"

"They didn't want to release him….but." Aya shrugged. "Mr. Brine argued with everyone for a long time, said that…we were capable of dealing with him." He was quiet for a moment, and so was Aya. Both of them just basking in the sentence for a glow of a second. Mr. Brine thought they were capable of handling Yohji's life…it was a compliment he couldn't compare to his existence. "Said Yohji deserved to be here…cause he's so…so…upset." With the word upset, Omi turned around and hugged Aya. The red head ignored this, until Omi started squeezing and Aya laid his hand on Omi's thin shoulder to shut him up. "They're going to let him back this Monday."

"But we don't get back till this Tuesday Aya-kun." Omi pulled off the red head to frown and protest. "I wanted to be here when Yohji-kun came home."

"Me too." He nodded immediately, that was important to him. "Maybe we can move the date huh Omi?" Omi nodded eagerly.

"We can't." They all turned to Mr. Brine who came in a foot and stopped. "Four days is four days Boys." Mr. Brine said nodding towards the door. "Car. Fujimiya, upstairs, and answer the phone if it rings." Aya started for the stairs with a sour expression as he grabbed his bag and started to the garage. Climbing into the back of the van with Omi and freezing as it dawned on him he was supposed to sit. 

"Sir?" Omi cringed turning towards Mr. Brine who climbed into the drivers seat. "Do-"

"-Sit down! Both of you!" They jumped at the bark but didn't move. 

"-Siiiir can't-" Omi started again, before silencing as Mr. Brine turned around in his chair and frowned at them. The look was enough, he dropped his bag and sunk into his seat immediately, Omi did the same and Mr. Brine gave a nod and start the car before Omi started squirming uncontrollably. "Mmmmm" Whining small noises, as his thin fingers gripped the chair and shut his eyes before crying. 

He closed his eyes so he wouldn't imitate, though that's exactly what he wanted to do. Squirm and tell someone how bad just sitting here was stinging. It was like taking a normal belting, and no one was even touching him! "Sir?" He held his voice as steady as he could as he called up to Mr. Brine. "If it takes us less than a half an hour sir…Can we please get up?"

"What?" Mr. Brine looked confused with his request, but Omi was nodding away. Unaware of what he asked, and only aware he said the words -Get Up- "What do you mean Hidaka?"

"Weeell Sir." He whined slightly, before quickly swallowing to steady his voice. "When we get there, we're…supposed to put up a good front for our team but…we're going to look like, well we'll look a little upset Sir." Mr. Brine was quiet for a moment before he saw a faint smile grow on the man's face.

"I suppose…if it's for the good of your team Hidaka?" Mr. Brine stated an he leaned forward in his chair quickly, hanging on the words. Mr. Brine didn't say yes yet.

"It is *deeefinitly* for the goood of the teeeam sir! Cause we dooon't really mind(hiccup) Thiiss." Omi whined nodding quickly, as he struggled to wipe all the tears off his face. His mouth still dipped open from where he was silently crying.

Mr. Brine glanced back at Omi's words with a smile before nodding. "Alright than. Go ahead."

"Uh!" He bolted from his chair immediately, sliding to the floor where he could kneel and Omi got up and turned around in his chair. Kneeling in the seat and leaning into the back sighing heavy as he started composing himself. 

"I wouldn't want to drop you both off looking like I just tanned you red would I?" they both shook their heads quickly, and Mr. Brine chuckled. "Now. Boys, listen to me. I want you to behave yourselves, and remember that you *do* represent your entire team and my job while your there." They nodded and Omi slurred an -Okaaay- "But…if for any reason…you have a problem call and we'll talk about it."

"Can we-" Omi shot up in his chair to see Mr. Brine quickly like a light bulb had just gone off. "Can we call home for other reason too sir?!"

"What other reasons would those be Tsukiyono?" Mr. Brine asked calmly.

"To talk to Yohji-kun. When he comes home, Ken-kun and I won't be there when he comes home." Omi explaned, anxious for an answer.

"Yeah Mr. Brine." He muttered, wiping his face. "We want to talk to Yohji when he comes home."

"Of course." Mr. Brine nodded. "You can call whenever you want. I didn't mean to imply you could only call for help because that's certainly not the case." Mr. Brine glanced back at them. "Call whenever you want." The car stopped, and Mr. Brine gave them a smile as they took their bags and hopped out, before turning around to make sure they wouldn't miss any directions, but Mr. Brine only smiled and point a "Behave" finger at them before driving off.

"Well." He sighed turning towards the building they were dropped in front of. It had two stories, no one told them exactly where to go or what to say. "Guess we'll just go in and look around."

"Or buy some coffee." 

"What?" He turned to Omi whom only point to the sign. They were in front of a coffee shop.

"Hey! Maybe this is like…our flower shop! Only they have a coffee shop." He grinned, excited he got this before sighing at Omi's -You think- look the boy held because he had also silently come to that obvious conclusion. "Shut up." He playfully shoved the skinny boy and walked by, so Omi would have to hurry to keep up with him, which he did with a smile. Opening the coffee shop door and walking in only a step before the smell hit him and he had to stop and smile. "Man I am thinking.."

"We got hosed Ken-kun." Omi finished his sentence and he nodded with a sleepy grin. This place looked worlds better than the dirt and crap they dealt with at home. However, the minute Omi said his name, two guys a little older than him looked up from behind the counter. "Ken-kun." Omi nudged him as though to point this out, but he just started forward.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Hey thanks to all whom have been reading and reviewing! Sorry if this chapter was a little short, it *was* super long but I had to split it into two. Ohhhh wanna see thee other team? You will in the next chapter! Be prepared for some suspense!!! It's juicy.

!

Now

!

!

Hit the review button! : ) Arigato!


	15. Ground Zero

_--Recap from Chapter 14 -------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The car stopped, and Mr. Brine gave them a smile. Watching them pick up their duffle bags and hop out, before turning around. Making sure they wouldn't miss any directions or anything, but Mr. Brine only smiled and point a "Behave" finger at them before driving off._

_"Well." He sighed turning towards the building they were dropped in front of. It had two stories, no one told them exactly where to go or what to say. "Guess we'll just go in and look around."_

_"Or buy some coffee." _

_"What?" He turned to Omi who only pointed to the sign. They were in front of a coffee shop._

_"Hey! Maybe this is like…our flower shop! Only they have a coffee shop." He grinned, excited he got this before sighing at Omi's -You think- look the boy held because he had also silently come to that obvious conclusion. "Shut up." He playfully shoved the skinny boy and walked by, so Omi would have to hurry to keep up with him, which he did with a smile. Opening the coffee shop door and walking in only a step before the smell hit him and he had to stop and smile. "Man I am thinking.."_

_"We got hosed Ken-kun." Omi finished his sentence and he nodded with a sleepy grin. This place looked worlds better than the dirt and crap they dealt with at home. However, the minute Omi said his name, two guys a little older than him looked up from behind the counter. "Ken-kun." Omi nudged him as though to point this out, but he just started forward._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

Ground Zero

DivineAngel

"Hey." He grinned, leaning into the counter like maybe he'd buy something. "I am looking for a Mr. Clarke." He watched the boy smile at him, leaning into the counter as well to imitate. So he was inches from his face with a playful smirking grin. A cunning depth running from his jade eyes as he looked at him, like he was seeing more than the portion of his face reflected back. The guys hair was short, cut to his head, but it looked as though it were growing out, and the top had been spiked in just the slightest fashion. As though the boy could have stepped from the shower that mourning, ran his dampened hand through those carroty strands and never once touched them again. The overall appearance to this guy was immense, a sly, crafty awe that made you slowly repeated each sentence you planned to say inside your head for fear he'd either already know or immediately prove you wrong.

"Why are you looking for him little White Rabbit?"

He pulled back from the counter immediately, a little wide eyed with the voice he recognized. His eyes leaving the face for the body that on this encounter was no longer hidden in black cloth. It was a strong form, not tight and buff like Aya, but more like him. Muscles that were worth the curves they provided, but not so visible he looked like some freak body builder. The guy's chest was firm and strong, his torso winding down like Yohji's. In fact the guy was rather lanky no matter how toned he was. Just a simple white button up shirt, jeans and apron looking at him. Waiting for his answer and enjoying his stunned silence until Omi reappeared at his side from where he had wondered away to look at all the coffee deserts.

"Hi." The guy turned to Omi immediately, watching the blue eyes smile. "We're looking for a Mr. Clarke, is he here?"

"You must be Omi." The guy smiled suddenly, extending his hand to Omi whom seemed ever so delighted to be there, and the guy seemed ever so amused with this. "Yes, I know where he is."

"Great." Omi smiled, briefly shaking the strong hand before watching him imitate. The guys grip was smooth, and almost mesmerizing. It hardly held your hand, and yet it felt as though if he suddenly needed to harness the strength to hold you there, you'd never break free from his grip. "This is Ken." There was a silent pause until Omi introduced him because he never introduced himself.

"Yeah." He quickly spoke, geez it was like he was lulling to sleep watching this guys eyes. "Hidaka, where's Mr. Clarke?"

The head of carroty strains nodded to the right slightly. "In the back, come around the counter and there you shall be brought." Omi smiled slightly with the sly tone and wink the guy sent them as they slipped under the counter and started following the stroll to the back room of cups and dishwashers and coffee beans. "Sir!" an older man like Mr. Brine turned around. Looking at them immediately because they were foreign in the back room and nodding as the guy said. "The other team is here." Mr. Clarke smiled at them, extending his hand to Omi as he glanced at the guy. Never once did he tell him they were the other team, nor did he ever remember mentioning Omi's name.

"Wonderful to be meeting you, I am Mr. Clarke." A firm grip took his hand and he nodded back. "Your Hidaka?" He nodded before Mr. Clarke turned to Omi and muttered and your "Tus-Tuskeeyono?"

"Tsukiyono." Omi repeat while nodding, indirectly correcting his name while managing to agree at the same time. Mr. Clarke looked amused with the tactic as he studied the thin fifteen year old for a moment before turning back to the guy who'd brought them in. 

"Royce take them upstairs will you. Show them their room, I'll be right there." Mr. Clarke said and the guy nodded, before starting for the back stairs and they followed. Funny, he just now realized the guy never introduced himself, where before he hadn't even felt the slightest bit curious to know the name. 

"This is our apartment." The guy opened the door with a smile. "As you can see it is above the coffee shop, hence the good aroma." Omi smiled, the boy seemed to be amused with the guys speech. "Your room is this way." they followed inward past a basic living room. Furniture about the same as theirs, only it was painted a deep green. Upward past the living room was a small hall of four doors. "This is my room, I share with Jei, he's downstairs. Your rooms here." Their door was opened and they fallowed the guy in. Letting their duffle bags slip to the floor as they looked around. The room was drastically different from their old room. All tope with gray carpeting, two twin beds on each side and end of the room. A desk and dresser in the middle on opposite walls, and some shelving under the windows. "Put clothes or anything you want to unpack under your beds here." The guy lifted the bedspread some and the bottom of the bed was made of heavy wooden drawers. "There aren't any closets, aside from the coat one…but you aren't wearing coats."

"We share this room?" Omi asked watching the carroty strands stand up slowly with a smile that eyed Omi's thin figure.

"It would appear as such, wouldn't it." Omi looked away, as though trying to decipher if he were being insulted with the comment.

"Ok well…do we have to…do anything? Can we unpack now?" He asked.

"Do we Have To Do Anything." They all turned to the doorway where Mr. Clarke was standing. The guy was smiling slightly, but like Mr. Brine he held a steel impression that made you wonder how well you could take him. "You sound like Mr. Brine's students alright. That man never ceases to amaze me with his failure to enforce proper manners." he and Omi frowned immediately. For some reason hearing Mr. Brine insulted was like the man directly insulting them to their face.

"For your information we have fine manners. We were just asking a question." Omi said, still annoyed, but Mr. Clarke just grunt at them.

"Alright than fine, you can both stop frowning and relax. The apocalypse isn't coming boys. And don't worry about your little memo, I got that too."

"What memo sir?" the guy whom brought them in asked curious, and he was mentally beating himself with a stick to try and remember the guys name.

"The memo that says these two here are working on a different scale of discipline, and I am supposed to set my standards for them accordingly." The guy frowned annoyed, giving them both looks. "So! According to the memo, and some of your instructors own notes, Tusk or whatever your name is as soon as we're done here you'll work four of the toughest coffee hours of your life for your last comment." Omi frowned but didn't argue. "As for what you should both do. Yes, I have scheduled in time for you to unpack. Did Royce show you where to put all your stuff?" They both nodded. Oh yeah, Royce that was his name. "Good. Do whatever you want, than you'll work downstairs with the others. Royce will show you what to do, and you can ask him anything you want or need help with." Mr. Clarke threw Royce a firm look as the guy started getting annoyed he would have to help them. "Rules around this house are basically as simple as yours. If you behave you won't find yourself in any trouble. Don't break things, don't vandalize, or destroy anything. Don't flood, set fires, traps, or leave surprises for any of your teammates unless it's their birthday and it's safe, harmless, and appropriate in everyway. Dinner is at six o'clock and it's mandatory. I don't care what your story is, or what's happened over the course of the day, your butt is to be at that table when the hands on the kitchen clock change or your in a whole world of trouble." The nodded slightly when the man paused his firm tone, and he tried to think of a time when Mr. Brine had ever been so specific with directions. These were crazy, who would vandalize or set fire to their own house? "You can not take things from the kitchen without asking, even if you put them back when your done mutilating them. Do Not cut things up, and that goes for everything. All the knives are counted every night so I don't expect to find any missing. There will be no name calling, or bulling, you can not tie any one up, or harass anyone in any way. You must perform all the chores given to you, or work at them till your done. Lunch and breakfast you guys can make yourself, we don't have scheduled times for those. You can not build anything dangerous at all. Tusk-"

"-Tsukiyono." Omi repeated a little annoyed the guy couldn't get his name right.

"Tsukiyono I hear you like computers and things? Mr. Brine said gadgets?" Omi nodded. "One of the team members here shares that interest, and you are to follow the same rules as him. You can not build anything that can possibly harm anyone, or any system. If I find you hacking into security systems, particularly this or our security systems I'll beat the life out of you before I send you home and write you up for everything I possibly can. Do you understand that?"

"Yes sir." Omi obediently answered as quick as possible. His face shocked as if he had just been accused of doing these things.

"Good." Mr. Clarke nodded. "Bed is at ten. What do you two normally wear?"

"Umm…anything ranging from just our boxers to t-shirts and pj pants sir." He answered.

Mr. Clarke nodded slightly, as though considering this. "Well my boys aren't allowed to wear that yet because they haven't earned it. So try not to wear too much or you'll make them feel underdressed." Omi snickered a little before taking a step towards him when Royce sent him a cold look. "Now bathroom routine I've totally given up on. So it's first come first serve, and we don't have endless hot water. There isn't a lock on the door so I'd advice you to prepare yourself, but I shouldn't have to referee you boys like your three and line you up to take a shower. So deal with it yourselves and just work it out." They both nodded. That shouldn't be hard, it was never a problem back home. Unless Yohji refused to get out of the shower, but those were rare occasions. Like when he was grounded and couldn't see Azuka, so they just kinda let that go. It was understandable. "Do you have any questions?"

"What time do we get up?" Omi asked.

"Six. And you have to run two miles everyday." He made a face. "Is that not to your fancy Hidaka?"

"No it's fine I guess." He shrugged slightly, they were only going to be there for four days, it wouldn't kill him to run two extra mornings.

"Good." Mr. Clarke nodded at them, starting back for the hall. "Than let me know if you have any other problems, you have a half hour to unpack and come downstairs. And Tsukiyono! Your to come right to me."

"Yes sir." Omi nodded before sighing as the guy disappeared. They each grabbed their bags and both turned to Royce whom was still standing there.

"So did you guys bring anything good?" Royce asked with a smile.

"Like what?" He frowned slightly, shifting his duffle bag to his shoulder.

"Anything good you could smuggle through your bag checks."

"We don't have bag checks." Omi said sounding baffled with the concept.

Royce frowned for a second. "It's not a custom?"

"Funny I thought it was a courteously." Omi answered with a frown heading towards one of the beds before abruptly stopping and turning to him.

"Go ahead, I'll take whatever one you don't want." He said shrugging, he didn't care.

"Well which do you want?" Omi asked, pointing to both.

He shrugged again. "Doesn't matter." Omi nodded and chose the bed closest to the door and began pulling the drawers out from under it to unpack. "So is it nice to run a coffee shop?" He asked and Royce turned to his question from where the guy was watching Omi after their conversation like he was disgusted in some way.

"Enjoyable?" He nodded. "Define what you find enjoyable Hidaka."

"I am Ken." He gave the guy his first name with a short smile. "I like sports. Soccer. Do you play?"

"Play soccer?"

"Excuse me. Why do you repeat what we say?" Omi suddenly asked and Royce's face went sort of slack as he slowly turned to Omi. Omi's bright blue eyes were watching the guy however, content to stand and wait for an answer he honestly wanted.

"Why do I repeat you?" Royce asked and Omi nodded when the guy repeated the question. "Because you are confusing to me."

"What country are you from?" He frowned slightly, ok there was definitely an accent to the guys words, he wanted to know what it was.

"It's nationality, what nationality are you Ken-kun." Omi corrected turning to him with a smile.

"Yeah he knows what I meant." He sighed but Royce looked more dumbfounded.

"Can I ask…are you gay?"

"Me!?" Omi exclaimed turning to Royce with widened eyes. "Or…" Omi trailed pointing to him slightly.

"I meant both of you. Are you lovers?"

He dropped his bag. "Is that supposed to be funny!?" Omi just made a face as he took a few steps to the guys and frowned.

"Actually it was curiosity, sorry I misconstrued. I just became consumed with the way you communicated." Royce answered with a sly grin.

"Are you like some type of weird dictionary? What's with the big words. And No we're not gay."

"Your not?"

"Stop repeating me!" He yelled, but the guy only looked amused and maybe a little happy he was so mad. "That's what I said isn't it, unless your deaf."

"No I am not." He growled a little annoyed taking a step back and slamming his bag onto his bed. "We're friends."

"Friends?" The guy repeated and he grit his teeth. Omi had been relatively quiet through all of this and was just watching them. "Your just friends?" Royce asked again and Omi answered a -Yes, just friends- from where he stood. "That's a shame." Royce suddenly sighed. "To communicate like that, and not spend time in love…" Royce trailed with his darkening expression. His eyes turning to little slits as he pushed into Royce's face, daring the guy to say another word. "He'd fit so nicely underneath you too." Royce suddenly chuckled before laughing as he grabbed the guys shirt and shoved him back a step. "Haha Hostile! I am sorry, I did not realize he was the one on top! Haha!"

He threw himself at the guy in one wild swoop and Royce was up against the wall with that grin in his face.

"Ken-kun!" Omi attached to him in a second. "Let it go. Don't listen to him." Omi spit frowning at Royce. "Let it go, remember why we're here." Omi whispered slightly, the boys hateful glare leaving Royce and gently turning to him. "Ken-kun?"

"Fuck off." He spit to Royce backing up, but not before shoving the guy good. "Get out of here, before I do something about it." He growled, glaring as Royce chuckled, straightened his shirt and quietly left. "What a freak." He spit, marching back to his bag and ripping it up. "Doesn't it bother you he said that stuff!?" He snapped looking over to Omi who was watching him cautiously. 

"Of course." Omi answered bitterly. "But I know he's full of it, so…."Omi trailed, shrugging slightly and he nodded.

"Your right." He sighed, Omi was right. Royce was just being a dick, he didn't need Mr. Brine's phone to be ringing so the man could hear how he started a fight, and Omi mouthed off the second they got there. Not only would they get in trouble with Mr. Clarke for that, but he could already see Mr. Brine's disapproving look waiting for them to get home. He didn't want that. He honestly didn't want to disappoint the man.

After they unpacked they went down to the coffee shop and for him it was a little discouraging to have Omi suddenly separated from him and sent to the back room to wash stuff as he was moved up front with Royce. Working behind the counter and taking orders with a much more pleasant attitude then the guy he was working with. The guy seemed patient, but didn't seem to really be enjoying his work in any way as he took and answered orders with routine, rather than a smile. Since they arrived kind of late because of, what happened with Yohji he only got a chance to work in the open shop for three hours, but Mr. Clarke said he was a natural with the customers. Only when the closed shop did he finally got his opportunity to see the rest of the place.

It was only the front room that looked nice, like the flower shop. A nice coffee ed counter top with glass display cases of pastries and coffee treats, before the wallpapered room the customers were in. Another soft coffee brown with squiggly black lines going up the wall and small metal tables and chairs. It was interesting, and smelled like nice warm coffee, a neato change from the smell of fresh cut flowers which pricked you. Behind the counter area which was in the main room was the back room. This room was not so stylish, like the greenhouse of the flower shop it was kinda messy and it was where all the coffee was made, and all the dishes washed. "Well this was a good first day for you Hidaka." Mr. Clarke said approvingly when he walked into the back

"Thanks sir." He smiled and the man nodded. "Same for Tsukiyono, he has a rather determined spirit." Mr. Clarke chuckled.

"He's a good fighter too sir, just a little small." He added.

"Small is right." Royce grunt at his comment immediately, but the guy wasn't insulting or joking, he was serious. "Like a pea, between your fingers. Lush and gentle." Royce mused and he ignored the comment, the fact a person could ever be lush and gentle like a vegetable was something that had never dawned on him so he didn't answer. On the other hand Mr. Clarke seemed oblivious to the words, and the fact Omi looked half dead to him when he finally saw the boy.

"Hi." He grinned into the dishwashing room, and Omi looked up at him from one of the sinks where he had been scrubbing large parts of the coffee machines all day. 

"Ken-kun." He got a smile, but it was an exhausted exhaled one. "This is…" Omi started looking around before spotting the second little figure which came in carrying a tray filled with dishes. "Nagi."

"Hey." He waved at the small boy, but he only stopped when their eyes met and stared back. He looked much younger than Omi, and much smaller as well. "My name is Ken."

"Nagi." The boy answered nodding to him before continuing by and he just shrugged and turned to Omi.

"He doesn't talk much, seems shy but he's nice." Omi said giving him another exhausted smile and pause to catch his breath and turn to him. "How was your first day Ken-kun?"

"Fine I guess. It's kinda….weird around here." He whispered and Omi quickly nodded.

"Jei kept watching me, he's creeping me out a little."

"Jei?" He frowned confused before watching Omi nod to the tall thin figure that came in with a small bag of coffee mix and went right to the piping hot coffee maker and added the grinds before turning to them. Eyeing him as though he were an eyesore in the kitchen before walng over.

"Who are you." Je asked, stopping directly in front of him.

"Hi I am Ken." He extended his hand and the guy took it. Smiling at him as he gently rubbed his thumb into his hand before he pulled back.

"You take very good care of your skin."

"Ah…Thanks" He mustered a lop sided, something of a smile, but the guy smiled back. This one seemed weirder than Royce. He was tall, taller probably with a thin form that wasn't lanky, just thin. White hair that was sloppily added to his head and piercing eyes that glared at him even with a glance. Jei seemed quiet too, something he'd noticed about everyone here. No one was overly friendly like Omi, or overly loud like Yohji, they were all quiet…glare-ers. "What are you doing!" Jei barked at Omi, ripping the thin body back from the sink by his wrist and messing with the water knobs.

"I was washing!" Omi yelled back in defense watching the guys eyes flick up. Pointing to the small drain…thing that was sticking out and Omi sighed. "I didn't notice it popped out. I was busy."

"Busy not paying attention. Come here." Jei ordered and he moved out of the way, the guy was strangely calm when he yelled. Giving Omi harsh orders, without the slightest bit of irritation. At first he almost freaked when the guy shoved Omi back hard enough to make the thin boy fall, but the guy kept a steadying grip on Omi's wrist to keep he from slipping, while ordering him with force. "Mistakes do not happen to the dead do you know why?" Jei shoved Omi back in front of the sink and steadied the large pot in it. "Turn on the water." Omi did, watching the pot fill a little. "Now go ahead and wash it."

Omi sighed, rolling his eyes before grabbing the washcloth and reaching in. "AHH!" Omi ripped his hands out immediately, cringing with the reddened burning that had wrapped itself around his fingers and palms.

"You can not die more than once." Jei said, as though Omi burning his hands should have answered the question for him. "Mistakes are a plague for life small boy." Jei spoke into Omi's cringing face as the boy shook his hands in the air. "You'll be fine now." Jei grunt, patting Omi's shoulder for a moment before walking away. "You won't forget the knob now that you've been burnt by it. Always Remember the little knob or the water gets too hot for you!" Jei called back as he left, laughing a bit.

Omi stood there frowning, watching the guy leave before scowling as he disappeared. "Damnt. I should have watched this stupid knob!" He sighed as Omi slammed the small knob in with his palm before flicking on the water and running his hands under the cold trickles. He reached for Omi's arm to see the injury. "I am not burned." Omi yanked from his grasp and grabbed the washcloth again. "You don't have to watch over me while we're here Ken-kun." The blue eyes shot him a scolding look. "I can do it fine." 

"You look tired." He stated, and Omi grunt at his comment, continuing to wash for about a minute before muttering an -I am.- into the sink as he added more soap and water. "When can you stop?" 

"When I am told I can." Omi spit bitterly, scrubbing harder for a moment with his irritation. "I never should have mouthed off like that about our manners. It just slipped out when I wasn't thinking." He nodded, even though Omi wasn't looking at him. "If Yohji-kun's not home Ken-kun." Omi turned to him suddenly. "Do you think we can call the hospital and see if…." Omi trailed, watching his face which he quickly tried to make look reassuring after it started sinking to a -like hell.- He could just envision the nurses hanging up on them with some bullshit excuse about Yohji needing rest . When in reality what Yohji would really need, would be to hear their voices, or see their faces.

"I don't know." He sighed. "I guess we could try." He shrugged before turning to the back-room door that opened.

"I am washing!" Omi yelled over to Mr. Clarke who came in and looked at them.

"You're a determined little thing aren't you Tsukiyono?" Mr. Clarke laughed, watching Omi scrub away at his pot with disgust.

He could see Omi grit his teeth into the sink with the comment before a soft "Yes Sir." answered with only the slightest hint of the boys true irritation.

"Well then rinse that off and dry up. I've worked you enough son." Mr. Clarke said and Omi dropped the pot on instant and turned on the water to rinse it. "I hope your both hungry, and ready to just eat pizza because we didn't make any dinner for you today." Mr. Clarke informed, but he grinned immediately. 

"Pizza sounds great sir." he smiled, pizza was a treat in their house. Mr. Brine insisted they make everything, and even had to make some things from scratch. Pizza would be a great treat, he hadn't had some in about eight months. 

"Glad to hear it." Mr. Clarke said before swatting Omi in the back, and smiling as the hard impact made the boy cough for a moment before shakily turning to the man unsure if he had just done something wrong and was smacked, or simply swatted with amusement. "Hurry up! Tsukiyono!" Mr. Clarke smiled, watching Omi's thin pink hands place the pot on the counter to dry and rip his apron off before following them upstairs while wiping the back of his hands on his pants.

The minute he got upstairs to the apartment he could smell the pizza and it made him crazy. He definitely wanted some. The small kitchen table had two take out boxes, with a stack of plates, cups and litter of soda. "Can we eat right away?" He asked looking around for the clock, but Mr. Clarke nodded so he gave up trying to find one and walked to a chair and first glancing around to make sure it wasn't anyone else's. He had decided and was now mentally reassuring himself that being polite was what Mr. Brine would want, and not for him to sit down and stuff his face and stomach with as much pizza as he could which was what the rest of his brain was telling him. At home they didn't have any assigned spots, or preferences to where they sat, they just did. Here he wasn't sure, and he didn't want to offend anyone, so he grit his teeth and wait a bit for some of the other team to sit.

"Will you be seating yourself?" he turned to Royce's smirk watching him. "Or…would you like directions for this…Ken."

He sat down with a frown and short glare he gave the older nineteen year old. To hell with being polite. He took a plate when one was offered, the young one was handing them out. "Thanks" he stated automatically before stopping as the small eyes fixed on him frozen with his comment for a moment before continuing. Everyone else ignored it too and in a matter of second Royce flipped one of the pizza boxes open and grabbed four slices.. He grinned grabbing three for himself before glancing around for Omi. "Hey Omi!" he called towards the small hall where their bedrooms and bathroom were located. "Hurry up or you won't get any at all!" The first box was already gone and shoved aside for the bottom one that had white cheese on it. He watched Royce spit something to…..Jei in…some other language before handing the guy some pizza the Irish glare looked displeased with. "What language do you speak?"

Royce turned to him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Royce speaks German fluently." Nagi answered, quietly cutting his pizza into pieces so he could fork them up. "He's learning English and Japanese now. He's only been in Japan for five months."

"Shut up Nagi." Royce spit, shoving the small body roughly to the side and the little face got dreadfully annoyed. Ignoring the shove and continuing to cut his pizza into pieces with a knife and glare. "Eat your pizza right you're freak doing that." Royce grunt, bringing his own pizza to his mouth.

"Your filthy." Nagi growled and Royce stopped dead grabbing Nagi's thin head and some of the boys pizza before smooshing the two together. "Mm! STOP!" Nagi snapped wiggling.

"You have worries non at this time Nagi." Royce grinned dropping the small body wiping sauce off himself frowning down at his dish.

"Enough! Both of you." Mr. Clarke barked, glaring at Royce and Nagi whom simply grunt acknowledgements and pretended to start acting more civilized as Omi came in and sat down. "Where have you been?" Mr. Clarke asked.

"My shirt was wet sir, I just changed it." Omi smiled at them grabbing the two remaining pieces of pizza and cramming his mouth as full as possible. Chewing with full cheeks he dropped his half devoured pizza back to his plate and glanced around the table at the four other team mates quietly eating. Omi was eyeing the tall chewing German whom smiled at him when he looked up before glancing at him. 

He was still staring ahead at the skinny boy cleaning sauce off his face, the entire pizza scene caught him totally of guard. Shouldn't Mr. Clarke have something to say about that!? He frowned over at the guy who was eating. Didn't he even mind Royce was picking on his own team member, or…didn't the other team members care? He looked over at the end of the table, where Jei sat, but the guy didn't even seem to notice, in fact he seemed to be making some type of odd contact with Royce who was motionless. His frown deepened as he kept watching the two, it were as though they were having a staring contest from the corner of their eyes, and neither of them were moving.

"Ken-kun?" He turned to Omi who was looking at him oddly while chewing away. "What are you (chewing) looking at?"

"Huh?" He asked and Royce and Jei turned to him immediately. "Nothing."

"Hahah" Jei laughed suddenly, strong and loud making Omi jump with the sudden noise. Nagi and Mr. Clarke stopped eating as well to look over at Jei's chewing smirk which was slouched into the table smiling at him and Omi.

"What's funny Jei?" Mr. Clarke asked, tone as though the man were too exhausted to find out.

"I think those are funny." Jei smiled, pointing two fingers out. One at him and one at Omi. "Very."

"Why are we funny?" Omi asked eyebrows raised slightly with curiosity.

"You know why." Jei smiled, and Royce chuckled for a moment, but Nagi looked clueless and annoyed and just continued eating his pizza with his fork while Mr. Clarke shook his head and sighed.

"No I don't know why." Omi spit at Jei who's smile fell for a moment and the guy just glared at Omi. "Why don't you tell me?" Omi continued, giving the guy a smug look until he elbowed him. Omi was just tired and crabby, and they'd both do better not messing around with the stupid guy. He looked crazy anyway. He'd never seen anyone sit slouched down peeking up at everyone like Jei did. "Sorry." Omi quickly apologized with his nudge and turned back to his pizza. Ignoring the small grunt and chuckle Jei made before sliding closer to him.

"Testy little girl." Jei whispered smiling as Omi's blue eyes flicked up.

"Mr. Clarke." He turned to the guy with that comment, and Omi looked more than pissed to him. "I would like to know exactly what your definition of harassment is sir?" Mr. Clarke only looked up at him from where he was about to take a bite of pizza.

"My definition Hidaka?"

"Why didn't you say anything when Royce did that to Nagi?" He asked pointing to the skinny little boy on the other side of the table who looked royally pissed this was being brought up. "Is Royce allowed to do that?"

"Do what Hidaka?" Mr. Clarke frowned confused.

"Sir, he shoved pizza in his face." Mr. Clarke put his pizza down and turned to Royce and Nagi suspiciously. However Nagi looked fine, not a trace of sauce on his face and Royce only shrugged. Mr. Clarke turned back to him a little annoyed and dumbfounded. "Sir! You yelled at them after, you said -Enough you two- or something. It just happened!"

"I don't know his speaking sir." Royce said turning to Mr. Clarke and shaking his head.

"I don't either sir." Nagi said, giving him a look and his mouth almost fell open.

"What?" He frowned confused.

"What are you talking about Ken-kun?" Omi looked just as confused when he glanced at Jei but instead got caught on the baffled blue eyes watching him. "What happened just now?"

"Not just now I mean at few minutes ago, you were changing your shirt." Oh, Omi's face looked clarified now. "But what you just said…" He pointed at Jei and let his sentence trail.

"And what did I just say?" Jei smiled at him and he glanced at Omi whom was watching him with an uneasy expression. Omi didn't really want that repeated, so he just glared at the guy who's smile widened. "Nothing." Jei smiled. "I say nothing." the guy grunt at them before picking up his pizza and slowly eating while smiling at Mr. Clarke whom turned to him.

"Are we through now Hidaka?" Mr. Clarke asked annoyed, and he sighed and shook his head. He just saw that happen, he saw it! Yet somehow, Mr. Clarke seemed to have…forgotten it happened or…something.

"Yes." He spit down towards his food, he didn't want to look up at Royce's smirk. "Yes I am."

"Good. I don't know what Brine lets you boys do, but I don't find that stuff funny. I've had a long day and so has everyone else. Lets keep the games to a minimum understand?" Mr. Clarke stated and his jaw was almost on the table as he stared at Mr. Clarke and the harsh, drained look the man was giving him. "I said do we understand Hidaka?"

"…Yes sir." He nodded slightly. "I think I do." He turned to Royce, who was smirking away just the way he envisioned. "I think I do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know?…What type of answer is that?" He frowned into the inside of his shirt as he pulled it over his head and threw it at his bed before turning to Omi. "That's a lame answer Omi. I know. I heard him. He called you a girl." He frowned at Omi's skinny figure in his boxers tugging a long t-shirt over his head. "And you don't caaare he did this?"

"I am ignoring him Ken-kun, why should I care what he says. We both know I am not a girl." Omi answered and he smiled at the annoyed tone that almost spit literal disgust with the word -not-

"Well you definitely sound unbothered to me." he grunt sarcastically and Omi gave him an annoyed grunt as he pulled pajama pants out for himself. "I think it's ridiculous….Omi." He waited for the blue eyes to stop dressing and turn to him, which they did when he didn't continue talking. "I am serious about what I said at the table. Royce grabbed Nagi by the neck and rubbed pizza in his face. The kid even yelled for him to stop, and Mr. Clarke yelled at them for it." He walked over to Omi's short form holding his pants as he spoke. "Then I brought it up again and he didn't seem to know what I was talking about."

"Did he really do that Ken-kun?" Omi gave him a skeptical look and he nodded a -Yeah! Why would I make it up?!- "I don't know, but…it's…not plausible he could have forgotten about it. If it happened fast like you said."

"Then what was he doing?" He made a face and Omi shrugged.

"Maybe he was ignoring it. Just too tired and didn't feel like dealing with it, like Mr. Brine late at night when Aya gets snappy. He lets Aya's comments go." Omi suggested.

"Yeah, but Aya's not rubbing pizza in our faces Omi." He gave Omi a look. "Don't you think that's a pretty poor analogy?"

"Well I didn't see it Ken-kun." Omi frowned. "Besides…I think...the guys here are a little weird so…maybe that's just…"

"Ok don't try to tell me rubbing food in others faces is normal." He got annoyed and Omi sighed with his fast comment. "I don't care how weird they are. That's not what you do, and Mr. Clarke should have said something, putting aside the possibility of dismissing it if he were tired. Personally I think staying here is a load of crap. The second I left that coffee shop I feel like I've been in some type of wacko movie where everything is messed up and only one personal realizes it, and eventually goes crazy!"

"Are you going crazy Ken-kun?" Omi asked.

"Yes! You're the only one who seems normal, and your even getting a little weird."

Omi frowned insulted. "I am not." Omi snapped at him before starting to the door. "I think you're the one getting weird. Ken-kun, I didn't see anything and neither did anyone else. Maybe you should just relax and let it go." Omi gave him what he would call a scolding before leaving the room for the bathroom and he sighed. Squinting at the empty doorway annoyed he was scolded, and annoyed Omi didn't seem to think the pizza thing really happened. He knew what he saw, and he saw Royce do that, and Nagi even got annoyed! Why wouldn't the kid have said anything to Mr. Clarke? He frowned and started to the doorway when he heard a small thud. His face sighing heavily as he opened the door and looked down at Omi who was sitting on the floor.

"For heaven's sake Omi." He groaned at the kid who never failed to amaze him with how often he would trip himself. "What'd you trip on this time?" he sighed.

"Yes." He looked up at the foreign voice which suddenly backed him up. Royce was there, standing about a foot behind Omi smiling. Royce looked innocent enough, even though he was the perfect distance away to have tripped the boy. "What did you trip on this time?" Omi just got up with the question and shoved past him into the room. Ignoring the heavy German laughter as Royce walked into the bathroom, and Omi ripped his toothbrush from his bag mad before coming back at him.

"What's up with you?" He asked, but Omi literally shoved him out of his way and walked by before gabbing the closed bathroom door and flicking it in with a heavy squint, before squeaking as he was suddenly yanked inside. "Hey!" He yelled starting towards the bathroom and grabbing the handle that wouldn't budge. What!? His mind spit baffled, Mr. Clarke specifically said they didn't have a lock! "Omi?" He knocked quickly, frowning at the handle that wouldn't even jiggle as he heard Omi yell a -I don't think it's funny!- from where he was in front of the sink before Royce answered an -I do-. -If you want to barge in on me, than I can barge in on you!- Omi shouted again before the voice came towards the door and grabbed the handle on the other side. -Unlock the door!- Omi yelled at the German smirking behind him before turning to his "Omi?" and muttering a -Ken-kun?- "Omi unlock the…" he trailed when Nagi walked up to him and stopped. It took a moment for him to pull his eyes from the skeletal form in a white beater and briefs before he reached the boys face. "Is there a key?" He asked.

Nagis dull and almost annoyed eyes blinked slowly with his question. "There is no lock Weiss." The boy answered, a slow smile growing over his face, and reaching its peak the moment the door burst inward. Yanking his arm forward and running him smack into Omi whom was coming out. "Idiots." Nagi spit under his breath.

"Ken-kun!" Omi cried a little in shock as the boy reached up to his forehead where they had just bumped heads. "What are you doing so close to the door?"

"Trying to open it." He frowned rubbing his own forehead as Omi walked into the hall exposing Royce who was smiling behind him.

"There is missing lock to this door." The German smiled at them, watching him wiggle the handle. The thing couldn't have turned smoother if it were greased, yet moments ago it wouldn't budge. "Come inside." Royce took a step back and turned the sink on for him, and he glanced at Omi who was glaring at the guy. "Both to…clean your teeth. I want hospitable for you."

"I would like to be hospitable, Royce." Nagi corrected monotone before walking into the small white tiled room, taking a few tissues and walking back out without looking at any of them.

"Tell me." Royce smiled at him as he came in and Omi followed. "Weiss, do you know what it means?" He shook his head. Manx had always told them to look it up, but the fact of the matter was they were all to lazy, and Omi had tried but couldn't spell it. "White."

"Oh." He nodded, brushing his teeth and watching Royce smile before reaching his one arm under Omi's which held the faucet to get his own toothbrush. Their eyes were almost locked because Royce kept looking at him before waving to him with his other free hand thee exact same second Omi spazed. Spinning towards the guy with a wild aggressive look and ripping the toothbrush from his mouth.

"Keep your hands off me." Omi growled at the guys innocent expression, before turning to him, as though for backup.

"What is your meaning small boy?" Royce only managed to smirk through his blank, supposedly innocent expression making Omi frown harder. A little shaken as the guy took a step forward as though to hear better. "Speak louder."

"I mean it!" Omi shoved the guy back when he leaned closer to his face.

"Omi chill out." he grabbed Omi's spindly arm with a smile, watching the blue eyes widen with his statement. "So he touched you a little, no big deal." He shrugged, all the guy had done was reach under Omi's arm to get something. So what. With the odds the way they were around there, they could be showering in the same room with the guy tomorrow, but Omi looked stunned with what he said.

"You-you saw him?" Omi asked pointing to Royce slightly and he nodded.

"Yeah so what?" He shrugged, dropping Omi's arm and the boy stood there for a moment before looking back at Royce whom smiled. "Omi?" The blue eyes didn't turn to his call, instead Omi stood stunnned before throwing his toothbrush into the sink and walking out. "Omi!?" He called after the thin figure that just stomped around the doorway and disappeared before turning back to Royce.

"He is…suffers from paranoia? What is his meaning?" Royce asked.

He sighed squirting toothpaste onto his brush before slipping Omi's into his pant pocket. "I don't know. He is really paranoid sometimes but….he's usually fine with people touching him." He started brushing his teeth as the guy just thought about this while applying toothpaste onto his own brush.

"Usually paranoid? Why?" He shrugged slightly. "Many people are paranoid, does he hear things in his head?"

"What?" He made a face, stopping his brushing for a moment.

"Powers in his mind? Does he have them?"

"What are you talking about?" He made a face, but Royce seemed satisfied with his confusion. "As far as I know, the only thing he's ever heard in his head is the desire to correct all my sentences and scold us for doing what we're not supposed to." He shrugged a grin to the guy. "Smoking, drinking, girls…stuff like that. He gives us lectures on it."

"Can't get it up." Royce smiled

"That's not what I said." He frowned, before rinsing his mouth. He gave the guy a look as he stood back up, talking to this guy was confusing, it was like a head trip of some sort. "Night." He grunt his leave and left, anxious to get back to his own room and at least the comfort of a bed. Instead Omi gave him the sharpest look he'd ever seen the second he came in. He stopped dead with it, pulling the toothbrush from his pocket and extending it slowly. "What?"

Omi just squint at him, as though the boy were too mad to know what to say before snapping the toothbrush from him and throwing it back at his face. "OW!" He yelled when it hit him, the way Omi threw things was amazing and Painful! "What the hell!" He yelled at Omi whom simly stood up and shoved him.

"I do not like being here Ken-kun! And I would think that YOU would at least-Side with ME! I can't believe you said that! I can't believe you…said that! I am definitely telling Aya-kun what you said!" Omi yelled.

"Said what!?" He frowned rubbing his face as he shoved Omi back, and watched him trip and fall with his own clumsiness. Sinking into the bed and looking even more mad and upset he could be knocked over so easily. "What have I said about throwing things at me Omi!" He frowned before turning to the bedroom door that opened after a knock and Royce stuck his head in.

"Here." The guy came in, extending some toothpaste while throwing Omi a wink. Omi immediately scrambled up from where he was sprawled from the fall and looked away. "Keep this for mourning because Jei often…fiddles with what you leave in the bathroom. It's not good to be leaving things in there." He nodded taking the tube with the hand he was holding his face with. "What happened to your face Ken?" Royce asked, surprised with the deep red swell by his eye.

"He threw something at me." he nodded annoyed at Omi whom just looked mad and defensive all around. "That's what he does. Throws things, and now I'll probably have a Bruise! on my face!" He yelled at the squinting blue eyes that looked at Royce when the guy walked over to him.

"I want ask you a question small Omi." Royce said and Omi was heaving into Royce's face as Royce calmly stood there with his small twisted smile as though he were thrilled with something. He sighed and started to his bed to put the toothpaste away as the guy leaned down and whispered something he couldn't hear into Omi's ear which made Omi's squinting blue eyes widening before jumping back a bit with a grimace.

"Get OUT!" He turned to Omi's shaken yell, watching Royce back up a step nodding.

"For practice." Royce said "I just want to know with me if you practice tomorrow."

"What!?" Omi looked utterly confused before the guy took a step forward and gently grabbed Omi's shoulder. "Leave me ALONE!" Omi yanked to pull away, but Royce only squeezed a harder, holding him firmly. "KEN!"

"Hey." He shoved the guy off Omi his scream, while staring baffled at the carroty strands and confused expression the guy gave him.

"What is wrong with him?" Royce turned to him confused.

"Ken-kun! Kick him out!" Omi yelled nudging him to hurry up and do it.

"What? Why?" He frowned confused looking from Omi's upset expression to Royce who still looked innocent. 

"KEN-KUN! What's wrong with you!?" Omi looked blasted with what he said. Frowning away as though he'd lost his mind until the door opened and Mr. Clarke just came in, glaring at them.

"What's the problem? You two are beginning to wear my patients." the man frowned at them watching Royce back up and shrug.

"We're fine." He nodded quickly. "It's some type of misunderstanding."

"NO! It's not! I don't want him in my room Mr. Clarke! I don't like the things he says to me! Please can I kick him out?" Omi asked and Mr. Clarke made a face with the childish request. He had gotten up for this?

"Let me explain something Tsukiyono." Omi nodded quickly, and he could see how stressed Omi seemed. In a few minutes if things didn't calm down, he'd put money on the fact Omi might cry. "When I am sleeping. Something I really dislike, is having to get up and referee misunderstandings." The guy shot him a look with use of his word. "Do you understand that?"

"Yes I definitely understand sir, and I sorry I bothered you but I feel uncomfortable with-"

"-Assassins do not feel uncomfortable with new settings Tsukiyono." Mr. Clarke snapped. "I am beginning to think this switch was a good idea no matter how much of a pain in the ass it's becoming. You need to loosen up boy because your going to find yourself in many new settings." Mr. Clarke threw his finger into Omi's face and Omi quickly nodded caving to tears. "Now if I hear one more loud word from your mouth, misunderstanding or not I guarantee you'll be in the hall regretting it, and everyone will hear you with it so quiet. Am I clear?" Omi nodded, sniffling as the finger was pulled from his face. "No. I expect an answer, nodding isn't good enough Tsukiyono. Now am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Omi whispered watching the man nod before turning to him and then Royce.

"Get in bed both of you. It's been a long day." Mr. Clarke ordered before shoving Royce out the door and leaving. He waited until the door shut to turn to Omi, whom simply dropped onto the edge of his bed and slump his head into his hands.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned. It certainly wasn't like Omi to make a big stink over nothing.

"Why are you doing this Ken-kun?" Omi whined without looking up and he frowned.

"What? What do you mean? What am I doing?" He asked baffled. "You're the one freaking out the minute the guy touches you in the slightest way."

"I think you'd probably feel the same way if you had someone squeezed your ass Ken-kun! I can't believe you'd say!-(Omi shoved him back as he took a step forward)-That to me!"

"Keep your voice down!" He hushed becuase Omi was yelling at him. "And what are you talking about?!"

"I have had enough of people playing dumb with me tonight Ken." Omi gave him a hard look and grit teeth growl with his phrase, on top of pulling the kun pulled off his name for being a bad friend. "You could at least humor me and say you weren't even in the bathroom when he did it! And you admitted to seeing it and now change your mind!"

"Omi!" He slammed his hand over Omi's mouth with the shrill scream. "Shh." He whispered and Omi didn't shove him off, but the boys thin hands grabbed his wrists and held them as he and nudged him back so he sat into his bed more. "Now be quiet." He took his hand off the thin mouth which stayed closed. "And move some of your pillows over because I am sleeping with you."

"No." Omi shook no immediately. "Then they'll really think we're queer Ken. You have to sleep in your own bed tonight."

"Whaaat?" He groaned making a face. "I don't care what they think, I don't like sleeping alone and you know it."

"Well what are you going to do when you don't share with me anymore!? You can't sleep with someone forever! And I do care what they think! I don't like what they say to me!"

"Ok!" he slapped his hand over Omi's mouth again and Omi frowned at him from over his palm.

"Ok. I understand, just…no more talking. No more talking right now." He stood up slowly and drew his hand back before starting to his bed and heading back with his pillow.

"Ken-kun no." He threw it into Omi's bed and crawled around the thin hands which grabbed his arm and tried to push him back out only to give up when he resisted. "Ken-kun no."

"Okaay." He groaned, lying down and snuggling under the covers. "Only while you talk so we can whisper ok?" Omi looked skeptical but got under the covers and lay down next to him before rolling to face him. He smiled slightly, he had no intention of leaving, and as long as Omi talked till he was tired, he would give up on forcing him. "Now." He took a breath and started "What the hell are you talking about in the bathroom?" He whispered. "I never saw him touch your ass."

"He did!" Omi yelled, and he gave the boy a look causing Omi to pause and lick his lips before whispering a "He did, and when I told him not to, he just pretended he didn't. Then when I was going to say something about it you started talking, and then…said you knew what I was talking about."

"No way." He shook his head, watching Omi's face become confused. "Omi, I was watching his hands the entire time. He never touched you."

"I felt it Ken-kun." Omi growled at him, pointing at him before grabbing his shoulder and gently rolling his palm over it before squeezing. "That was how he did it."

He was quiet for a moment, considering this before shaking his head. "Omi…I just…I could see his hands the whole time." Omi's face scrunched up when he repeated himself sympathetically. Yeah he felt bad Omi was upset but, he didn't see the guy do that! And why would he!?

"How caaaan you not believe me Keeen-Kuuun?" Omi suddenly whined, small features cringing distress.

"Well I just didn't see him do it. Don't you think that's crazy? You sound crazy Omi?" He whispered, nodding his words.

"Whaaat? Why would I maaake thaat up?" Omi's said running a hand over his face and hiding it as he started crying. "I am saaaaying, I knooow what I feeelt and he did, I don't want-and then in the room he said-I just don't(sniffle)" Omi looked up at him. "I just don't like how they treat me here. They're insulting me." Omi sniffled.

"Yeah but…we used to insult you too when we didn't know you were a good fighter." He shrugged, but Omi's facial scrunch became harder.

"No you didn't! Not like they DO!"

"Ok!" Hey yelled again, gritting his teeth. "Look Omi if you don't shut up we're both going to be in the hall getting I don't know what and I am going to have to hold that against you." 

"Yooou know." Omi whined calming his voice slightly. "I've been thinking about what you said at the table. I think it's possible Royce did that. I believe you Ken-kun, you wouldn't make that up. And there's something funny about him too. Nagi says he's learning English and Japanese now, but when we got here he spoke fine. You even said something about the big words he used, and now all of a sudden he can't make a single sentence. This is bullshit, he's messing with us. He's lying to your face, and he did do what I said, and you could at least believe me when I believe you even though I didn't see him do anything to Nagi." Ok, Omi had him there. He was beginning to feel really guilty as those big crying blue eyes point at him with their finger before getting up and sniffling after his second scolding-but at least the kun was back on his name

"Where are you going?" He frowned as Omi got out of the bed and walked to the door.

"To get the phone. I want to call Aya-kun cause he'll listen to me."

"What!?" He gave Omi a look but the thin boy already disappeared into the hall. He sighed heavily rolling to his back and frowning. "I was listening. Stupid Aya." He frowned harder, if it wasn't Yohji out stepping him with his actions, it was Aya out stepping him with his ear. All he seemed to be good for was goofing off. Hadn't Omi even considered how late it was? He'd probably get in trouble for calling at this hour, especially once Mr. Brine heard he was supposed to be in bed. Then Mr. Brine would reprimand Omi when they got back for breaking the rules, even if he got away with it here. "Stupid little idiot" He stood up growling, he wasn't going to let Omi get the phone. He was going to hang it back up and demand he be talked to, Omi would probably give in to that he thought triumphantly as he opened the bedroom door. Stopping as he caught sight of Royce in the hall, blocking Omi's path back to the room. Stepping from either side to keep the thin figure that was trying to move around it from passing.

"Where are you going now small boy?" Royce smirked down, the guy was maybe a foot and a half taller than Omi. Omi's head was just up to the mid of his chest, and the way Royce's hair stood up made him seem taller still. "Hmm? Where? Back to your room? Why do you need the phone?" He frowned with the sentences he heard, Omi was right! The guy was speaking perfect now! "Shh these little tears." Royce hushed reaching down and smearing a tear off Omi's cheek before Omi smacked his hand away. "So much pain in that little mind of yours, so many people laughing at you…Those very mean students." Omi quickly tried to get around the guy again but Royce blocked him. 

He frowned, wishing he could walk out and shut the guy up, but he wanted to see just how right Omi was. He wanted to see if this guy had really done what Omi said, since Omi seemed to be right about the language stuff, maybe Omi was right all around! He sighed in his head when he thought this, really he shouldn't find that so surprising since Omi was usually right anyway. "Do you know what they were thinking?" Royce smiled at Omi's stiff body which kept his eyes fixed on the lower walls and floor and just stood tightly clenching the cordless. "Run Omi run, he'll never make it. They were smiling, waiting for you to fail last minute. Waiting to see your very first tear…it is the very first one that is the best. The very first one that says, I. Can't. Do. This. Anymore." He gripped the door when he saw Omi's face hitch slightly from where he stood crying without sound stuck in the hall. He wanted to wait, it was killing him to wait but he wanted to! Wanted to see if the guy would do anything else! Just one move and that'd be it, he'd be so ready to dial Mr. Brine himself and demand to leave! There wasn't a doubt in his mind Mr. Brine wouldn't come right now, come and get them. In his mind, and Omi's too, the man was like their parent and savor. He wouldn't leave them, or abandon them. He was different from Mr. Clarke, it were as though a piece of that man's brain had been cut out and destroyed or…shut down.

"Mooove."

He snapped back to reality with Omi's small plea, but Royce only grinned. "Tsk tsk tsk little Omi. Are you really thinking Ken's going to believe you when you go back. Why would Ken think that way. Even your friends are not so stupid Omi. How old are you?" There was a silence because Omi didn't answer, he only continued to cry silently. "Fifteen? You are very young, with a birthday not so far from new year too." He frowned, Omi hadn't answered! How did Royce know!? Even he didn't know what month Omi's birthday was! Ok he remembered Aya saying something about it being during winter but…it's not like he remembered the date! "I usually go for little girls fifteen and up…but you smell very yummy to me." 

That was it! He ripped the door open as the phone was ripped from Omi's hand and he stumbled back against the wall afraid. Finger twitching for a moment in search of the darts Omi loved. "Omi!" he spit the boys name in a harsh whisper and Royce turned around to him with a smile.

"You waited longer than I thought." The guy smirked at his rushed appearance. "I was beginning to think I was going to have to grab those little cheeks he's hiding to make you leave the room Ken."

His eyes widened with the words! With the smirk! With the fact they guy knew he was watching! Listening! Waiting! Royce wanted him to come out! Wanted him to feel bad! Wanted Omi to know he could have come at any time and didn't! Wanted to show him what he could do! How thoroughly upset he could make the little blue eyed and hundred and twenty pound boy cry. Wanted to make Omi upset, and mess up his head. Royce was playing. Playing with both of them, using them against each other!

Royce moved and quickly blocked Omi as the boy tried to get to him. Grinning triumphantly before grunting as Omi brought his knee into the guys crouch like he had to Yohji and ran to him. Spinning around only once safely behind him to see Royce grunt and grab himself before disappearing into bedroom and leaving him there for the face off to wrap everything up.

"Testy." Royce grinned at him as he looked up, but he wasn't smiling.

"Get out of here before I tell Mr. Clarke." He frowned at Royce's bitter face.

Royce grunt, before slowly growing a smile. "Don't threaten me Ken." Royce hissed, squinting at him, as though annoyed he thought he could utter those words. "Or you'll find...Mr. Clarke is….not on your side." He frowned with the statement, watching Royce slowly start down the hall before backing up and into the room.

He closed the door and grabbed the handle, looking down at it. "There is no looock on our doooor." Omi whined immediately watching him, and already a step ahead. "He could just come back like that Ken-kun." 

He turned to Omi's crying face as the boy snapped his fingers with the word -that- afraid. "No he won't." He shook his head, walking to Omi whom quickly stood close enough for contact. "He's done. He just wanted to show me what he could do."

"Keeen-kuun." he smiled softly as Omi's head dropped down and covered with the boys hands. "He knows stuff about us. Knew when my birthday was, knew stuff that…stuff that happened at my schooool." He nodded softly walking Omi back to his bed and watching him quickly get in and cover up as he looked around the room for something to wedge the door with when Omi turned back to it alarmed. Omi wouldn't get any sleep with the thing unlocked. 

"I am going to wedge it shut." he nodded at Omi's upset expression curled under the blankets.

"I want to leave Ken-kun."

He nodded at the soft phrase as he pulled one of the shelves out of the unit under the window and walked to the door with it. "We'll call Mr. Brine tomorrow. We'll tell him we want to go like he said, say it's important and then go." He wedged the slat under the doorknob and against the floor firmly before backing up and testing the handle. "But until then." he nodded coming back to the bed and climbing in quickly. Burrowing under the covers like Omi. "We just pretend this didn't happen."

"What?" Omi made a face, wiping his tears away. "Why? Shouldn't I tell Mr. Clarke in the mourning what he said?"

"No." He shook his head, laying his hand on Omi's shoulder, and letting the boy snuggle up with his shoulder to his chest. "I don't think that's a good idea. I don't know why but….I feel like…it's a rigged game around here Omi." Omi nodded slightly, wiping more tears off his face. "We're on the wrong end you get me?"

"I'll pretend it didn't happen." Omi answered obediently, taking his hand as he watched the door.

"And we'll tell Mr. Brine everything when we get back. Something's weird here, and I think he should know. Mr. Clarke doesn't seem to be running anything, in fact… I feel like it's the other way around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HeY! ff.net's Quiet edit/preview is awesome and terrible!! OMG! I love being able to touch my work, but this chapter would have been uploaded three days ago if the stupid quick edit could understand flat lines. Instead I had to go back and change them all to dashes (----) before any of you got to the story : ) hehe. ANYWAY! Thanks so much for reading! How's that for suspence, and it's not over-nono-I had to break this chapter up, orriginally it kept going for about fifteen pages, but I thought it'd be too long. The next chapter has some action and angst for you! Sniffles Poor Omi and Ken, have they seen the worst? Or is there more to come...

Please remember to review!!


	16. Everyone Has Ulterior Motives

Chapter 16

Everyone had Ulterior Motives

DivineAngel

------------------------------------The Next Mourning---------------------------------------------------------

He woke up to the buzzing sound of the alarm near Omi's bed and he quickly reached over and hitting the snooze button with distaste before it could wake Omi. The boy was dead asleep on his arm, tightly pressed up to his side because he slept rather sprawled. His arm which now ached slightly from lack of blood had substituted as both a makeshift shield and pillow for Omi. Knowing he had to move it, he tried as gently as possible so Omi could continue to sleep and a cringe spread across his features as he felt the blood stampede back into his veins where the circulation was cut off. The small jostle woke Omi immediately and the boy jerked as though burned throwing his eyes to the door, clock and finally him.

"We have to get up. We're supposed to run." Omi said turning to him.

"Ohhhaaaa" He groaned rubbing his eyes.

"I knew you would forget." Omi muttered quickly, getting up and pulling the drawers out under the bed before cramming his stuff back into his duffle bag. "When we get back I want to call Ken-kun." Omi spoke yawning, and rubbings his eyes.

"Are you kidding, I want to call now. Maybe we can get out of running." He sighed up to the ceiling

"There isn't enough time. We have to go in seven minutes." Omi said hopping out of his pants and pulling on some shorts before looking around for his sneakers. "Get up Ken-kun." He frowned as Omi shoved his arm slightly, scolding a "Keeen-kun." At him when he just rolled over and groaned. "Now, get up Ken-kun."

"Alright." He sat up, slid off the bed, and trudging to his drawers as Omi sat on the floor tying his shoes. It was then the doorknob jiggled once, and they both looked up with wide eyes and exchanged glances.

"Nagi." Royce spoke from the other side as he silently crept over and started gently removing the wedge. "Open the door Nagi." Royce demanded annoyed before Nagi answered back from the kitchen with a -I am not holding it you lame brain.- Royce growled then taking a moment to revel in his irritability as he snapped the shelf from the door and frantically jammed it back into the window unit without making sound. Omi's widened eyes watching him the entire time before turning back to the door as Royce suddenly swept it open grumbling a "Nagi you ass hole." under his breath.

"Are we running or what?' He threw Royce a bitter smile, watching the guy just grunt at their game.

"You only have four minutes Ken. Hurry up, you wouldn't want to get in trouble would you."

"No. I am sure you'd feel real bad if I did." He grunt slipping into his sport sneakers as he winked at the guy. Instead of a grin he only got a slack annoyed expression which stomped from the room with a loud slam of their door. Omi immediately turned to him with a bright gushing smile that was both a thank you, and pure excitement they had scored a point against the other team. He smiled back, proud he got a point, and proud he got the smile, it was his first lucky sign of the day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He grabbed Omi's arm as the boy sped up a little. Anxious to get back to the coffee shop which came into view when they finally rounded that last corner. It was a bitch to have to run today, he just ran yesterday! It was totally unfair he and Omi had to come here, and put up with this groups misbehaving disadvantages.

"Don't slow small boy." Omi tripped into him as Jei slowed right next to them, smiling at Omi before at him.

"We're fine." He spit to the guy whom simply turned to him with a smile eager to hear what he'd say. "We run at our place too, only every other day because we obviously behave better."

"Maybe this is true." Jei smiled, before glancing at Nagi whom finally made it up to them. Nagi seemed to have a hard time covering the distance, much like Omi used to with them. However, Nagi was so frightfully small and thin he couldn't believe Mr. Clarke made him run at all! He never would have, and when he tried slowing down to wait for him because he was lagging Nagi only seemed to become annoyed and angered with him. Disgusted with what he thought was pity so he chucked that tactic, if his nice gestures were only hated there was simply no point in being nice.

"I can do four miles easy." Omi spit to Jei whom kept looking at him. "I used to do four every morning before we started alternating days."

"You are surprising me." Jei almost laughed with the comment. "Nagi can hardly do this two." They both turned to the thin boy behind them who looked as though he were willing himself to continue in some odd way. "Disgraceful Nagi."

"But he's younger than I am." Omi frowned at Jei's comment. "And your older, you can run faster, and have more practice."

"You are only small amount older than him small boy, and very clumsy. These things put you in disadvantage allowing Nagi should be able to be rising to your standard. Instead he is a failure with his speed." Jei nodded matter o' factly, ignoring Nagi's sour expression as the boy ran behind them ease dropping.

He and Omi literally just stared with the comment until Jei shrugged and ran up ahead with Royce now that the conversation had died. Honestly, the things this team said about each other were crazy! "I can't believe he's making fun of Nagi because he's slow." Omi frowned huffing his words at him as he continued to run. "I know how it feels and it feels terrible."

"Remember the first time Mr. Brine made us run?" He grinned remembering that, and it took Omi a moment before he smiled slightly too. "And Aya refused to leave you, and he drug you back to the shop?"

Omi's smile turned to a frown. "Thanks Ken-kun, that's a good part for me to remember." Omi grumbled playfully shoving him and he laughed at himself for bringing that part up first. "I remember you yelling at Yohji-kun to get out of the shower."

He grinned, stopping and panting slightly for breath as they finally reached the entrance to the apartment along side the alley of the coffee shop. He followed Royce and Jei up, with Omi and Nagi right behind him as they all pant to catch their breath. "As soon as we get inside." He turned to Omi who looked up at him breathing heavily and a bit sweaty. "We just…take a few minutes to catch our breath and make the call ok?" Omi nodded trudging in behind him and deviating off to the bathroom as he walked to the bedroom. He didn't want to take the time to shower or anything like that, but he did want a new shirt. He could shower when he got back.

"Ken." He jumped when Royce called to him strolling right up to his bedroom and stopping with a smirk. Royce's mischievous eyes and toying smile boring holes in him where the guy stood slumped into his doorframe before standing up and trudging in a few steps. "Ken." Royce repeated, and he quickly got to his feet from where he was crouching to his bag, but Royce just continued to stand there so he stared back. It was werid, Royce wasn't doing anything, just standing and smirking at him. Aside from the fact it was beginning to piss the hell out of him he remained silent until a far off expression ran into Royce's eyes and it were as though his mind were somewhere else before he snapped back to reality with a cocky. "Watch this white rabbit."

He tensed with the small mutter, pulling his fresh shirt on quickly and then looking back at the guy. …Nothing was happening. He glanced around slightly, but the guy still wasn't doing anything! That's when he heard it, a moment after the far off expression left Royce's face and the smirk came back there was a short scream and smash from the bathroom.

Royce stepped aside as he shot forward, and sprint to the bathroom doorway as did Nagi and Mr. Clarke. All of them frowning in, eager to see what was going on as they caught the broken jar on the floor, and Omi on one side of the bathroom, and Jei on the other. A few small darts imbedded in Jei's arm and chest.

"What just happened?" Mr. Clarke demanded walking into the bathroom, and taking command with a firm voice glancing between Jai and Omi as Royce walked over to him.

"This will be entertaining." Royce grinned, nodding ahead again for him to watch and not miss a thing.

"I said! What just happened here!" Mr. Clarke demand again, this time louder.

"He stabbed me sir. With these." Jei said, slowly pulling one of the darts from his chest with a heavily. Jei let out a small moan when the dart finally detached and his jaw hit the floor when he finally saw the needle on it. Omi had hit him with those before, they didn't hurt that bad! They were the smallest practice darts Omi had! The needle was a little less than half an inch, just enough to peg into the course boards he boy used for practice. Sure they stung when they hit you, but it really wasn't anything to fuss about.

Mr. Clarke however, took the darts and looked at them before turning to Omi's wide eyed nervous expression which gapped for a second before stuttering an "I-I sir, I did it instinctively I-he wouldn't let me go. He grabbed me and wouldn't get off I-I-I asked him to but he wouldn't and I-I got scare-nervous." Omi muttered.

Mr. Clarke was quiet for a moment, listening to Omi's side of the story before nodding slightly. "You were scared?" Mr. Clarke repeated, and Omi reluctantly nodded the slightest bit. "I have a question for my team." Mr. Clarke sighed heavily. "Are assassins scared of things like this?"

"No sir their not." Royce spoke up loudly with a grin.

"Nagi?"

"No sir."

"Jei?"

"I did and said nothing, I was not trying to scare him. I did not think I scared him."

"Wait a minute." He shot and they all looked at him, including Omi whom looked like he was being backed into a corner by hunters. "Did you threaten him?" He demanded glaring at Jei. The guy would have had to do something serious or Omi wouldn't have defended himself. Jei said nothing to his comment and Royce glanced around, frowning as his question was being thought over.

"That's irrelevant." Royce said quickly, fixing his eyes on Mr. Clarke. "It's irrelevant, what is relevant is that, the small boy just stabbed a team member he was supposed to be working with." Royce nodded slowly as he spoke, watching Mr. Clarke listen to him and stare blankly for a moment before turning to Omi with the darts accusingly.

"What!?" Omi cried panicked. "I was only defending myself sir! I never would have stabbed him without intent! Please! I don't have a record like that I-I never would have if he would have left me alone! I-I am sorry!

Mr. Clarke nodded softly, his expression slipping to sympathy with Omi's honest pleas and mind set. "I know it's..."

"It's Irrelevant!" Royce shot again, glaring at Mr. Clarke just when the man look as though he were going to say it was ok. "It's irrelevant, he must be punished. You have to punish him for what he did sir, or else it's not fair."

His eyes were starting to get wide as he watched this! One minute Mr. Clarke looked like he sympathized with what happened, and the next like Omi should be strung up and crucified for ever thinking he could stab one of them. Never mind the one that could dramatize pulling a dart from his own arm so thoroughly. "That's right." Mr. Clarke nodded sternly, turning to Omi who backed away afraid and took on one of those subservient, shaky appearances he saw him have when Mr. Brine reprimanded him. "I'll call Mr. Brine right now and explain, then I'll act accordingly." Omi looked the slightest bit relieved as Mr. Clarke started for the door before stopping as Royce stepped in his way.

"Why call sir?" Royce asked bitterly.

"Move aside Royce, I received a memo when these boys came they were on a different discipline scale then yours, and I was to adjust accordingly." Mr. Clarke explained matter o' factly.

Royce frowned but he didn't move as he fixed his eyes onto Mr. Clarke. "But your capable. You have been trained, your raising a team. You're a good captain, you know what to do…Why should you insult yourself and run to ask?"

"Because! Those are the orders!" He snapped, taking a step closer to Royce and Mr. Clarke but neither of them turned to his outburst.

"You can do this yourself sir. You know the boy was out of line. You know how to punish him for stabbing someone…go ahead. Teach him what it means to harass one of your own team." Royce continued, his eyes locked on Mr. Clarke's as he smiled out every word.

His jaw was one the floor at the end of Royce's speech. Like that guy knew anything about harassing his own team when he saw him rub pizza in another's face! Mr. Clarke wasn't seriously going to buy this was he!?

They were all hanging in suspense to see what would happen as Mr. Clarke and Royce continued their face off, before Royce smiled softly. At just the same moment Mr. Clarke turned back to the bathroom doorway and looked at Omi's thin, scared form growing a head ache, and stomach problem listening to all if this. Omi froze as Mr. Clarke motioned for him to come.

"Come out here Tsukiyono." Mr. Clarke ordered, waving Omi forward.

"Your going to call Mr. Brine right?" He asked immediately, watching Omi inch forward before slowly walking towards them. "Right sir?"

"No I am not Hidaka." Mr. Clarke stated dully. Ignoring his -What!?- and Omi's dead stop and quick pale. "I am perfectly capable of dealing with this myself. It would do you boys good to be reprimanded correctly. You don't see my team stepping out of line do you?"

"They do it all the time!" He yelled, but Mr. Clarke seemed not to hear him, instead he just yanked Omi over and started harshly lecturing the pale little face as he took off towards the kitchen as fast as he could. He wanted to make sure he could at least get there fast enough to grab the phone if anyone ran after him. Instead when he ripped the cordless off the wall and glanced over his shoulder, he realized no one was there. All he could hear was Mr. Clarke's yelling combined with Omi who was starting to get thoroughly upset and was apologizing profusely to no avail.

He dashed into the bedroom he was given and ripped Omi's duffle bag over. The boy had insisted on keeping the number to the shop. Omi probably felt better with it in his own bag he figured, ironically that was now going to cost him seconds to find it. His hands rummaged through the clothes and computer crap as fast as he could before pulling stuff out and dumping it. Most of Omi's stuff was piled on the floor before he found the small 3x5 card at the very bottom with the number written on it.

He slammed it into the phone as soon as possible, listening to the ringing on the other line before Aya picked up. "Aya!" He yelled into the phone, since things in the hall were getting louder and he couldn't even imaging where they were running. "Get Mr. Brine now!"

"Why Ken. What's wrong?" Aya sounded concerned, asking on instinct before sitting the phone down quickly as he just screamed a -Now! Do it!-

The second he was on pause he began slamming stuff back into Omi's bag to save him from his own fidgeting while the small thirty seconds of nothing felt like a year. "What's wrong Hidaka?" Mr. Brine's voice sounded over the phone, and the man's voice never sounded so good.

"Sir. You have to come and get us now! And I mean right now! I can't explain but you need to hurry please sir." On the other side of the line, Mr. Brine's face fell confused and concerned for his boys from where he was leaning into the flower shop counter next to Aya. Ignoring the red head whom kept pushing his ear closer to the phone to hear as well.

"I understand Hidaka. I am on my way, but it will take me at least seven minutes to get there." Mr. Brine answered.

"I don't think we have seven minutes sir." He closed his eyes with his defeated whine, and Mr. Brine only nodded as Aya become concerned with the dreadful soap opera like phone call.

"I understand. Hidaka?"

"Yes sir?" He groaned again, unsure what to do. What should he do Now!? He was all alone!

"I am on my way." Mr. Brine said his voice strong, reassuring, and the seven minutes seemed less with that small phrase before the click that hung up the phone turned to Aya's -What's going on?-

"I don't have time to explain Fujimiya." Mr. Brine said ripping the car keys from the counter before freezing with the traded member whom appeared behind him with his bag.

"I would like to come with you sir. It's my best guess…we'll be switching back now." The boy smiled slightly, as though he had been briefed a phone call like this would come and it would be his signal to go. Mr. Brine had to admit, having Hidaka and Tsukiyono out of the house, and replacing them with a boy much like Fujimiya himself was a tad relaxing. There were no clumsy accidents, or confused directions. Things worked with more efficiency, and productivity had even increased. So far the only draw back he could see, aside from the fact Hidaka and Tsukiyono were missing, was that Fujimiya was lonely and had already started retreating back into himself. Destroying that much of the work the boys had done to get him to open up and smile some.

Still, Mr. Brine's face darkened with the boy ready to go. Things like this were never a good sign, so the man mumbled a small "Than get in the car." before leaving as quickly as possible. Unaware inside a bedroom that wasn't his, he hung up a cordless phone with more panic and stress than he could ever remember feeling. He froze slightly staring down to the now silent phone before quickly getting to his feet and shooting back into the hall.

"Did you make your call yet Ken?" Royce smirked, stopping him dead with his hard eyes and he felt himself choke with the question. "Good. I must admit I am impatient for you to finally leave. Regardless of how preposterous your little report will sound when you return. I'll at least have some fun now, and make up for your ill words." Royce grunt at him before turning back to the Mr. Clarke and muttering a "Faster." Under his breath.

Smiling as Mr. Clarke suddenly barked a "Let's Go TsukiyonO!" to Omi who shook with the scream and pulled his shirt off a little faster as he continued wedging his sneakers off with either foot. Omi's eyes slammed into him the minute the boy noticed he returned, and those big blue eyes began silently begging for help as Omi dropped his shirt to the floor. His breath just hitching a small -Ken-kun- he knew was a plead for him to do something, and he threw his eyes at Mr. Clarke when Omi's hands slowly moved to his pants and started undoing them when Jei yelled a -Faster! Small boy faster! God has given you fingers to use!-

"Sir!" he screamed at Mr. Clarke who seemed out of it to him. "Are you aware you going against your orders sir!?"

"Hidaka is questioning your authority." Royce's head snapped at him, speaking at him but to Mr. Clarke.

Mr. Clarke suddenly turned to him to, squinting. "Back up son. Your next as soon as I am done with this one here." He took a step back with the power in the man's voice, it was enough to make him afraid. Never mind Omi who was fighting to hold it together where he stood, unable to shake the three pairs of smirking eyes eagerly awaiting his punishment.

"Don't waste time on him sir." Royce smiled at him. "You'll only have time for one, focus on the one further along. Things never got out of hand. Things were always in control."

He felt his mouth as his mind fought to find an option! It were as if Royce was controlling things! Not Mr. Clarke! No matter what Mr. Brine wouldn't make it in time to stop everything! And his mind was going crazy as to what to do! Alone there wasn't much, Royce and Jei could take him, never mind Mr. Clarke. Nagi was the only non-threat standing there, and even Nagi seemed to be getting satisfaction from watching their happiest teammates reduced to such a sad state. Omi was now finished stepping out of all of his pants, and harvesting every ounce of strength he had to keep his head up and hands at his sides, before placing them up to his head like he was ordered. Sniveling at the three smiling faces, and one frown sure to bring him hell as he picked up a thick leather strap.

"Sir! Don't!" He yelled at Mr. Clarke who ordered Omi to turn and face the wall as he advanced on the small body. "Your crazy to do this! Your not running anything here! And you all must think I am blind if you think I'll believe he is!" He turned to Royce and Jei and yelled at them. Squinting his anger at the faces that lost their smiles slightly and raised their eyebrows. "I'll be damned if I don't spit Every Word Of what I've Seen here the MINUTE I GET BACK! NOW LET HIM GO!" He yelled and Royce was glaring at his small speech as Jei suddenly started coming towards him with a deep frown. Glaring at him as it slowly started cocking a smile

"This is the heart of the devil Weiss." Royce suddenly grinned as Mr. Clarke took his first powerful swing at Omi and knocked the boy clear into the wall. "Hard. I want to see his first tear of pain. The first is thee most special." Royce grinned as Mr. Clarke worked efficiently, keeping Omi screaming as he was hit and making his heart threaten to burst his rib cage. "This is playing dirty, boy!" Royce barked at Omi's thin body with a smile. "Is it…not so fun to be on the other side!"

"Haha." Jei laughed at Royce's yell, but the German frowned annoyed and spit a -shut up-, at the grinning Irishman who thought it was funny Royce was settling his score for getting kneed in the crotch. Jei was watching with a smile, when he couldn't, as Mr. Clarke beat ten good screams out of Omi before Royce's smile went slack.

"Get dressed." He spit suddenly, and Mr. Clarke stopped. Backing away from Omi whom froze for a minute. Shaking and crying where he stood along the wall before jumping at Royce's second. "Get Dressed!" Royce barked at Omi who dropped to the floor and painfully started tugging his sports clothes back on. Royce's cunning and now annoyed green eyes turning to Mr. Clarke. "Nothing ever got out of hand. Everything was in control. You are on the same side." Mr. Clarke only grunt at the comment and walked by Royce whom turned back to watch Omi quickly get dressed while still crying before slowly standing up and facing the smirking head of carrot strands. Omi's face stricken to a overloaded expression as the guy took a step over to him. Smiling at the paled crying form, and rapidly beating chest before gently pinching one cheek for a few back and forth tugs and patting it gently. "It has been, my pleasure to have met you." Royce smiled into Omi's wide eyes before turning to him and grunting a something he couldn't understand in German and nodding towards their room. "Better hurry and get your bags. Your mentor is almost at the door."

"AHH!" Omi yelled slapping Royce's hand from his face before lunging at the boy with a look to kill. "I HATE YOU!" Omi screamed drawing his fist back and swinging it towards the guys face before freezing as Royce moved seemingly too fast to see before laughing.

"Oh! You have become but so much more interesting with hate falling from your pours child." Royce grunt as he reached out and grabbed Omi's aggressively stanced body seconds before the boy could begin a second attack.

"Come on Omi!" He snapped tugging the boy with him to their room and throwing their duffle bags over his shoulder. No matter what had happened, and how bad Omi wanted some type of revenge he just didn't care. He wanted out of there, and he wanted out of there then. The fact Mr. Brine was coming made running out the door sound that much better, and he didn't hesitate for a second. No one seemed to care they were leaving. No one seemed to care they were walking out! And so they did, slamming the door behind them and quickly starting down the stairs before stopping inches before running into Mr. Brine. "Sir!" He cried never so happy to see the man in his life, and the guy frowned with his extreme enthusiasm before turning to Omi who walked into him, still crying and looking more upset than he had ever been at their house.

"What happened?" Mr. Brine demanded suddenly, grabbing part of his arm.

"Well I…" He started trailing, trying to consider how he would explain. To him it seemed Mr. Clarke became a zombie and did what he was told.

"I got in troooouble for doooing nothing!" Omi suddenly yelled, sneering out the words with a bitter hate. "I didn't staaaab him on puurpoose! He wouldn't leeet me gooo sirr! Please beeelieve me! I am sorry! I!I! I never wanted to STAAAB ANYONE!" He grabbed Omi with the sudden sobbing scream and Mr. Brine laid a hand on Omi's shoulder handing him the keys.

"Tsukiyono. Takes these." Omi took the keys and looked at them as though they were a sign of comfort. "Both of you, go and get in the car. Your coming back with me." Mr. Brine nodded at their faces. A look of his own concern all over his features as they nodded and started down the stairs quickly and briskly to the car and opening it before freezing at the foreign boy inside.

The boy just climb out on sight of them, nodded and started inside with his bag. Their stunned faces watching before quickly climbing in and locking all the doors.

His head was still spinning, this just all felt like a dream! It couldn't be real! It was just to insane! It couldn't be! It couldn't!

"KEN!" He jumped when he finally registered Omi's scream. Looking at the thin hand extended to him. "Can I have my bag please!"

"Sorry." He muttered quickly handing it over and watching Omi sink to his knees pulling stuff out from inside. The boy pulled on a large sweatshirt before worming into his loose sweatpants which went right over his boxers and sports shorts before worming into a chair upset. Burring his head into his arms and just remaining silent as he sat down next to him and put his arm around Omi's back gently. He didn't really watch to see where Omi was hit, and he didn't want to touch anything sensitive.

"Alright." Mr. Brine appeared climbing into the front of the car and sitting still before looking back at them. "I am really confused right now boys. So I am making a deal with you." He looked up, but Omi didn't even move. "I am going to drive back to the shop in silence. So I can think. So that means no questions now." Mr. Brine glanced at Omi, but the boy still didn't move. "Then when I get there I want some answers, and they better be good ones." He nodded, even though Mr. Brine's tone seemed more concerned than harsh. "Is he alright Hidaka?"

"I-I think so sir. I don't think he's feeling to good right now." He answered, and Mr. Brine eyed Omi for a moment before starting the car. They were allowed to relax thee entire way home with nothing but the passing scenery and gentle sound of the van as the flower shop came into view. He could just make out Aya in the window working, before quickly flipping the sign to closed on sight of them.

Mr. Brine got out and opened the side door just looking at them before backing up as he climbed out and took his and Omi's bag. Omi slowly started getting out before the overheating boy quickly scrambled out and threw up on the sidewalk. Gagging a bit excessively where he stood with his hands on his knees while Mr. Brine pat his back before stepping over his own vomit and following them inside.

"What happened?" Aya was at the door immediately, taking Omi's bag from him and shooting questioning looks at all of them.

"Sir. Your never going to believe me, but…there's something wrong with Mr. Clarke, and the other team." He spit calmly before inhaling as he felt his anxiousness to spill everything building. "It was crazy!" He shot "I felt like I was in a mad house! Everyone was nuts! Then Mr. Clarke yelled at Omi, and made him strip in the middle of the hall! And the guy was a moron! Royce was the one who seemed to be running everything! He's the one who was in control! Not Mr. Clarke!" He yelled dropping his bag to the floor. Now that he was inside and home, he felt a dying need to get this all off his chest, and tell them all what freaks the other team was.

"Omi?" Aya just slid his arm around Omi's quiet form which sniffled as he wiped his face with the back of his sweatshirt sleeves. "Are you alright?" Omi nodded, before pulling away from Aya as the red head tried to take his sweatshirt off. "Omi your sweating." Aya stated dumbfounded, but Omi didn't answer so he tried again.

"I want to keep it on! Aya-kun!" Omi tugged away, yelling at the red head as though he might cry and Aya just nodded.

"Tsukiyono are you hurt? Do you need to see a doctor?" Mr. Brine asked, dead serious but Omi just shook his head, leaning into Aya whom was more affectionate than usual after being lonely. "Alright than what happened Hidaka? Start at the beginning so I can try and phantom this so called madness."

"Ok." He took a big gulp of his Gatorade. "First we get there, and it seems ok. We meet everyone, and we got to work in the coffee shop for a while. Then we went upstairs and had dinner, and that's when it started getting funny. It wasn't the shop, that was ok. I worked at the counter, and Omi was washing stuff."

Mr. Brine nodded. "This was yesterday? After your mouthing off Tsukiyono?" Omi nodded slightly. "We'll talk about that later, because you always, always act on your best behavior when you are out Tsukiyono." Omi nodded as Mr. Brine pointed at him with each -always-

"When we were having dinner, which was pizza." He began spilling as much as he could remember before stopped to catch his breath for a moment. Mr. Brine was frowning while he listened, and Aya looked way confused. Omi had his eyes closed and was just gently sitting at the kitchen table next to Aya. "So…so we wedged the door. Got up and ran. And we decided to call you that night, that in the mourning we were calling and asking to leave. So after our run. We get back and I walk to the bedroom, and Omi…Omi went to the bathroom and Royce comes in and says…watch this. Then the next thing I know Omi stabbed Jei with two of his darts in the bathroom, and when Mr. Clarke wants to know what's going on Omi explains. He said…the guy wouldn't let go of him or something. Something...but Sir it was logical at the time whatever he said. And you know Omi wouldn't stab anyone! That's crazy! Why would he do that!?" He shot, extending a hand to the boy whom opened his eyes slightly and looked at all of them.

"Continue Hidaka." Mr. Brine only dismissed his questions and nodded.

"So Omi explains and Mr. Clarke's like…ok, and he, sir he looked like he was going to say it's ok. I swear that's what he looked like he was going to say, and he says he's going to go call you but all of a sudden Royce is like No! That's irrelevant blah blah blah, and gets Mr. Clarke all mad again. So the guy is yelling at Omi, and that's when I ran to call you. And when I got back Royce knew I had called, and he knew you were coming! And they were making Omi take off all his clothes right there, and the other team was horrible. They thought it was funny, so they were making comments and stuff and then Mr. Clarke was…" He shrugged slightly as he trailed. "Strapping him, and I just didn't know what to do. I was freaking out! Than all of a sudden Royce is like, that's enough, says Omi can get dressed and doesn't care we're there anymore! Royce was running things sir, not Mr. Clarke. You'd have to be stupid if you thought that man had an ounce of say around there. If you ask me he's more like zombie and nothing more.

"A zombie." Mr. Brine repeat as though trying to get his analogy down.

"Yes a zombie! That's exactly what he was like. Like someone had surgically removed part of his brain! He just did whatever directions Royce seemed to think were good." He nodded heavily, sighing now that he was done. There. He felt better. Had said all he wanted to say, and now was just waiting for a reaction. For anything. Waiting to defend his case, that these things did happen if Mr. Brine seemed skeptical. Instead Mr. brine just continued staring at him, before looking over at Omi who was sitting with Aya sweating in his clothes, but unwilling to take any off.

"Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine called over softly while nodding towards the stairs. "Go upstairs, shower, change and let Fujimiya take a look at you." Omi silently got up and left with Aya when Mr. Brine turned back to him. "I have a confession Hidaka." Mr. Brine began and he grew a thoughtful frown. Since when did Mr. Brine need to hide things from them? "After my initial meeting with Manx, in which we discussed the switch. I was informed that Mr. Clarke's reports had become increasingly vague in the last month. In fact on several occasions he would report one thing happened, when on camera another was shown, or the camera would simply blank out." He frowned. "Now as you can imagine, the security systems we have you boys in, not only to monitor you, but to keep you safe are…top of the line, and many of our own design…They simply Do. Not. Cut out." Mr. Brine sighed, walking towards where he was behind the counter and leaning into it. "Manx and I had our suspicious. I can't explain what some of them are to you, but we were aware the other team was…demonstrating a level of…power and coordination that…is far from common. Part of our objective when sending you in was, to see what they would do."

"You send us in Knowing this would happen!?" He exclaimed.

"Absolutely not Hidaka." Mr. Brine frowned at him, as though insulted and annoyed. "What do you take me for?" A kind smile came next. "I had absolutely no idea this would happen the way it did. My intent was obviously not to put you in harms way, nor to upset you…" Mr. Brine trailed, quiet for a moment. "I can't say I succeeded in either of them." He growled slightly, annoyed he had to be put through the stress of worrying no one would believe him, and feeling as though he were alone, when Mr. Brine had suspicions. "Rest assured Hidaka, your report will be…substantially helpful to say the least. As a result of what happened I'll increase security here, and get Tsukiyono a few days of counseling."

"Sir they didn't treat him well there. They constantly ragged on him, and when he started talking to me about it, I said…well I mentioned how we used to do it too….before we saw him fight and got to know him." Mr. Brine nodded slightly as he just licked his lips. "What he said was, not like they do, that we never teased him like they did and he was right. When I think about it now, sometimes it seemed harmless to me then but now…it was just mean sir. They were all just cold."

Mr. Brine nodded a heavy sigh. "Go on upstairs than Hidaka. You could use a shower too. Both you and Tsukiyono are excused of your shifts today, but I want you downstairs with us and especially Fujimiya." Mr. Brine ordered, but the man must have seen his confusion because he then quickly added. "Fujimiya is lonely Hidaka. Fix it." Mr. Brine smiled at him as he started jogging up the stairs, glancing at the open bathroom door before heading to his room. Knocking once he opened the door and sighed at the sight of Aya leaning into the closet door while Omi dressed. Both of them turned to him as he walked in and said nothing.

"Mr. Brine says we're excused of our shifts Omi." He gave Aya a small smile to let him know he intended on helping even though he wasn't required to, but Omi didn't say anything. "Do you want to watch a movie Omi?" The blue eyes studied him for a moment before just giving a nod as he tugged a long sleeve shirt over his t-shirt and jeans.

"Don't worry about helping me Ken." Aya said, and he was almost shocked. Since when did Aya not care about equal work distribution? "I'll take care of it. We're ahead of schedule thanks to the other team."

"The other team can kiss my ass." Omi spit sourly, but they both ignored the comment, and thought about work.

"So watch your movie, and I'll close up. You can pick up again tomorrow."

-----------------------------------------------Monday 2:00 ---------------------------------------------

"Look I have a lot of stuff to do Mr…Mr…" He trailed cleaning up the kitchen, with the annoying man sitting calmly at the table.

"My name really isn't important son, I'd appreciate it if you'd just sit down here at the table. I just want to talk to you and your group for a moment."

"What are you like a...a...shrink or something?" he made a face, shoving the milk into the fridge. "Should I just call you Mr. Smith than? Haha." He laughed but the guy didn't even smile, he just nodded as Omi walked in and sat down at the table like he was told. Eyeing the man a little suspiciously before turning to him and smiling.

"Ken-kun. Can I have another sandwich?"

"What?" He frowned, slamming the fridge door a little. "No! I just put everything away, you should have asked sooner Omi the kitchen is closed." He sighed at the annoyed little features which just slumped at his answer. "No I mean it this time. This time it's actually closed." He glared at Omi, but the pouty -make me a sandwich- expression continued to stare at him. "No! Omi. No means no, I don't care what look you give me." He squint at Omi whom then sighed slumped his weight lazily into the table. Thank god! One more second of that look, and he was going to be bringing the sandwich stuff back out. Instead Omi gave up, he must not have been very hungry, and now just sat looking at the odd man.

"Ken." He turned to Aya whom walked in and spit his name confused. "Why did you put everything away? I am hungry."

"What! No! no. The kitchen is closed. It's closed." He declared before turning to Omi. "Ahh!" he scowled when he noticed the pouty expression which had resurfaced now that there was backup.

"You can't close it." Aya frowned at his comment before spotting the weird guy at the kitchen table. Actually to label him weird was kinda mean, because the guy looked like a normal guy about mid thirties, docker pants and shirt, they just labeled him weird because he didn't belong there. "Who's he?" Aya asked, not even abashed in pointing right at the man whom could clearly hear him.

"A counselor Manx sent over." He said and Omi straightened up immediately. Eyeing the guy he thought was just a friend of Mr. Brine's with more thought and surprise. Aya on the other hand made a face at his statement and sent it right at the guy.

"Please sit down." The guy stood and motioned for Aya to sit at the table but the red head just frowned. Aya didn't look like he was moving anywhere. In fact he deliberately crossed his arms with the man's statement making Omi smile.

"Fujimiya." Aya jumped with Mr. Brine's voice behind him as the man walked in. "Get your butt to the table now." Mr. Brine squint at the red head whom whirled around surprised, before heading for the table with the directions. Mr. Brine's glare following him before the man turned to him and he started for the table too. He didn't need Mr. Brine to say anything when he got -_the look_-. So he just dropped into his chair and sighed, before glancing at the clock.

"I already know what your first question will be Ken." The guy smiled at him, and he frowned when he was called by his first name. "Do you mind if I call you by your first name Ken?" He sighed now, great he couldn't even be mad at the guy if he was polite enough to ask.

"No." He shook his head and the guy sat down with the small folder he held giving them a business smile and nod.

"Great. Let me introduce myself, I am Mr. Smith." They all rolled their eyes. Wasn't that their doctors name? "I am just here to run over a few topics, just catch up on some news, and follow through on some issues." The guy smiled at them, but they all looked bored, except for Omi whom was relatively happy.

"Well do you think you can catch up on your news and follow through on your issues in under an hour?" Aya asked with a dull look. "Because we have a friend coming over in an hour who's really going to need the rest of our attention." Aya finished and they all nodded.

"Oh that's right. Your other team mate. He was injured recently wasn't he?" The guy opened the folder now.

"Shot." Omi answered nodding. "But he's ok." The guy smiled into his papers with the answer.

"You must be Omi." The guy looked up and Omi smiled extending his hand. "Great to see you looking better." Omi frowned slightly and pulled his hand from the shake early. He extended his hand and shook, before Aya did the same stating his name.

"Great I guess…I just have a few questions for each of you so Aya, do you mind if I call-"

"No you can call us all by our first names." Aya spit immediately cutting the guy off anxious to hurry this along.

"Only Mr. Brine calls us by our last names." Omi added in.

"Is it more personal either way?" The guy smiled, seriously asking him and he and Aya said nothing but Omi nodded.

"To me when Mr. Brine calls me by my last name its almost…like a nick name for me now. It's what he calls me." Omi answered in all sincerity.

The guy nodded before turning to the him and Aya and muttering a "Do you both-"

"-I feel the same way." Aya quickly spit, interrupting the guy again.

"Me too." he raised his hand bored. Well that question was out of the way.

Mr. Smith was quiet for a moment, just looking at them before turning right to Aya. "How is your sister Aya?" Aya squint at the man immediately, he didn't like people talking about his sister. "Has she been improving at all lately?" -No- Aya growled his answer at the man, before muttering a bitter -She's fine- "A huh. Are you happy with our organizations service to her?" Aya's face relaxed slightly and he threw Omi a -wow- expression which boy nodded to. Looks like Aya really was happy with the service or his frown would have darkened. -Yes- Aya spit, but this time the tone was not nearly as dark and he smiled. "Great to hear it. Now since you didn't go to the other team Aya I'd really just like to ask Ken and Omi a few questions." Aya just shrugged, he didn't care. Its not like he was being left out on any fun. "So Ken, Omi, what are…your initial feelings about the other team."

Omi frowned immediately, mumbling a bitter "That they can rot in hell." under his breath but Mr. Smith immediately turned to the comment shocked..

He quickly cleared his throat. "My first thoughts are that…" He began before trailing for a breath. "Are that…I don't ever want to see them again." He spit firmly. "And not just that." He frowned pointing down to the table. "I don't want to ever be near them again."

"I don't want them to know anything else about me." Omi quickly added. "And I don't think they should be allowed to see footage of us anymore."

"Definitely no more footage." He shook his head, pointing to the table again with this bulleted request. "The other team is disturbing."

"And sick!" Omi shot in.

"And rude." He frowned

"And mean." Omi made a face. "They're just mean people."

"I think you should stop teaching them everything as soon as you can. It looks to me like their going to use it against you." He said giving the guy a warning look.

"And that means they'll use it again us, since we'll become their rivals. So…all training of them should just be stopped." Omi concluded nodding

"They shouldn't be allowed to stay a team anymore!" He quickly added and Omi nodded again.

Aya who had been watching both of them with his head turning from side to side shrugged and muttered a "Geez we better just kill them now." He smiled, and so did Omi but Mr. Smith turned to Aya startled and the red head frowned. "It was a joke."

"Do you have any events or proof to back up your adjectives boys?" Mr. Smith asked now, quickly scribbling into a pad.

"Yes I do." He frowned leaning into the table more, and ignoring Mr. Brine whom came over and sat down. "I watched one of them, rub food in the others face for no reason."

"They swear at each other." Omi nodded his comment out before shrugging. "That's not good for team moral, right sir?" Mr. Brine smiled slightly with a gentle nod.

"They were defiantly rude to us." He continued. "They barged into our rooms, and into the bathroom while we were using it. They…gave us all kinds of dirty looks and, and well they were basically just rude to me. Omi's the one they harassed." He threw a side thumb at Omi as Mr. Smith continued writing before looking up at Omi expectantly.

"Aaa…" Omi trailed for a moment as he got his thoughts together. "They…called me names, and said weird things to me, they shoved me around, constantly insulted me." Omi started talking faster now that he was annoyed. "Never listened to what I said, constantly gave me orders, made me work all the time. Got me in trouble when I did nothing at all! And knew things…the one guy…he knew things about me, I don't know how he could have known."

Mr. Smith wrote for about thirty seconds after Omi's talking before muttering a "What types of things did he know, and what types of things did he say?"

"Well he knew when my birthday was for one." Omi answered. "And he knew things that had happened in my past. Incidences from my old school, and things people said that…there was no way someone could have known." Omi stopped as Mr. Smith wrote while he spoke before waiting for more.

"And what types of things did they say?"

Omi looked away this time. "Just basic insulting things." the boy muttered.

"They called him a girl at the dinner table. A…a testy girl. That was it." He shot in and Omi frowned while Aya made a -What the hell?- frown that then morphed into a -How retarded!- grin.

"The other things they said to me were sexual in nature and, they made fun of Ken and I, said we were lovers." Omi added bitterly.

"That's right!" He suddenly shot leaning towards Mr. Smith. "I forgot about that one. They did! The first two seconds we're there the ones saying we're gay. What's up with that. All because I was courteous enough to ask him what bed he wanted since there were two."

"Alright, did you see anything else there that struck you as odd?" Mr. Smith said, his pencil tapping into the paper slightly as though he were eager to write.

"You mean besides everything." Omi grunted, looking down and fiddling with his fingers while he explained his Zombie Theory for the next five minutes, including every possible example he could think of. and editing Omi behavior when he was yelled at to be courteous. Mr. Smith didn't need to hear that, and he could tell Omi was thankful when the boy gave him a kind smile as he spoke. Never once correcting any of his sentences, and he got the kun on his name with emphasis when Omi spoke. "ken-Kun's the one who called Mr. Brine." Omi pointed out as Mr. Smith wrote before stopping an looking over his notes to consider everything before flipping into his folder slightly.

"Alright that covers the rest of the other team." Aya glanced at the clock and sighed. "Do you all feel comfortable with your other team member coming here when he's still injured."

"Defiantly" he nodded, and so did Aya, as Omi spit in a -We're going to take really good care of Yohji-kun.-

"So none of you are worried?"

"No way." Omi shook no, and he and Aya grunted -No's- at the man who nodded.

"What about you Ken." Mr. Smith turned directly to him, and he suddenly felt a little nervous. "I understand you share a particularly close bond with this…Yohji Kudou." He frowned slightly when Yohji's name was spoken so formally and with such a foreign tone. "How do you feel?" He was quiet for a moment, he just wanted to think on it for a second. How exactly did he feel about what happened to Yohji? He remembered how weak and sick Yohji appeared in the hospital. Even when they were struggling to keep warm during the winter, he had never seen Yohji look that frail. The guy had always kept it together better than him. It was scary. That's what it was, that's what he felt. He was scared, scared about what happened to Yohji. That the doctors had said he could die so easily, could have if not found sooner. When they told him exactly how much blood Yohji lost in routine, he understood exactly what it meant because of his training. He was scared. Scared of loosing Yohji. Scared of loosing his friend.

"Ken-kun." He snapped back to reality with Omi's small mutter. Everyone was looking at him because his small moment to get his thoughts together, had turned to a minute of silence. Aya had even gently laid a hand on his shoulder and he hadn't noticed.

"I am a-" he started talking quickly, trying to make up for lost time. "I am glad he's coming home. I am glad he's getting better. Yohji will…do better here, with us….I'll do better here with Yohji home." He nodded and Aya gave his shoulder a little squeeze of approval as Omi smiled.

Mr. Smith seemed satisfied with what he said too, and he frowned slightly. Since when did he become a good speaker!? "Alright than I just want to play a real small game with you." Mr. Smith said numbering the lines to his notepad. "I just want to go around to each of you, and I'll give you a teammates name and I would like you to speak the first word which comes to mind. Ok?"

"Ok." Omi said sitting up a little with a smile seeming eager to move to a topic which might actually be fun.

"If it's your own name don't answer, if it isn't, just go ahead moving clockwise. Aya." Aya frowned when his name was called first and he couldn't play.

"Moody." He grinned immediately and threw it at Aya "…Sometimes." he shrugged, and the red head grunt.

"Leader." Omi answered, watching Mr. Smith record their responses.

"Yohji."

"Horny." Aya stated.

"Haha!" He started laughing immediately and Mr. Brine groaned slapping himself in the face as he looked down into his hands. "Is he allowed to answer like that?" He laughed pointing to Aya whom managed to sit there with a straight face.

"I said the first word you thought of. Everything counts." Mr. Smith nodded, and he grinned. Taking a breath for his answer.

"Black and red woman's underwear." He hid his face slightly while he answered because it was so absurd.

"Dirty pants." Omi frowned his answer out and Mr. Brine stared laughing silently. Though he was trying to hid it.

"Omi."

"Friendly." Aya answered quickly.

"Happy." he nodded, backing up friendly.

"Oh." Mr. Smith looked up with the answers before turning to Omi. "That's great, those are great immediate responses. I am glad to hear you feeling better. Are you still on your medication or…"

Mr. Smith trailed and Omi was dead silent for a moment. As though locked in place the boy was completely still before resuming his finger fiddling with a shrug. "No I…stopped." Omi muttered.

"How long ago?" Mr. Smith questioned, and Omi shrugged slightly again, keeping his eyes on his fingers.

"About eight months ago, maybe a little more." Mr. Smith nodded a small -a huh- before quickly writing down their answers so they could continue. He on the other hand, was totally baffled and told Omi so with his expression when the boy finally peeked up and him and Aya. His effort however, was in vain because Omi ignored the silent question no matter how hard it was to put -What is he talking about Omi? You never told me anything about that, aren't we better friends?- into a single expression.

"Alright. Ken." Mr. Smith continued.

"Pain in the ass, Loud, Hot headed." Aya spit immediately.

"Ok! I could have said more than moody." He turned to the red head with a frown but Aya only shrugged.

"Those were the first words Ken." Aya smiled at him as he answered, and Mr. Smith took them without a comment.

"Friend, and bed." Omi muttered, still playing with his fingers and Mr. Smith wrote the words down before looking up at the blue eyes which came up when they knew they were being looked at. "Bed comes from…Ken's want-fear to sleep alone."

"I don't like sleeping by myself." He nodded backing Omi up, and Mr. Smith crossed something out he had written on his pad ignoring Aya's humored snort as he closed his folder.

"Alright. I know you wanted me out of here, so thank you very much for your time boys." They all smirked at the guy as he stood up. Looking slightly confused as he suddenly got a bunch of sly smiles.

"Don't think we're stupid." Aya grunt suddenly. "It's not like we don't know what your doing here." Mr. Smith was silent.

"First you come in…" He shrugged, waving his hand at the table. "Pretend you're here for us. When really you just want to know about our experiences with the other team."

"You should have just asked." Omi nodded. "We would have told you."

"You could have done it without dredging shit up." He grunt, side glancing to Omi to see what the boy would do when he made reference to the past, but Omi only increased his sly smile and the guy sighed slightly. Turning from all their smart assed expressions to Mr. Brine whom was grinning ear to ear proud they had all seen through the act, and even felt courageous enough to confront the guy on it.

"Yes well…" Mr. Smith trailed, sighing harder when he just received an additional cocked eyebrow from Mr. Brine his own co-worker. "Good day than. I'll…let myself out." Mr. Smith nodded, tucking his folder under his arm and walking out. All of them watched him head to the door in silence while still smiling. Mr. Smith stopped there for a moment and glanced back at them from in front of the door and Omi raised his hand and waved ever so slightly. Causing the man to quickly leave with a heavy sigh and shake of his head.

"HAHAH!" He burst out laughing and so did Aya. "Did you see his face!? I mean. Did you see his face!? Whew that was good." He grinned slouching back into his chair and folding his hands behind his head. "Wait till we tell Yohji we messed with yet another Mr. Smith." Aya smiled with his comment and Omi stood up and started to the fridge. "No!" He snapped "No Omi!"

"Ken-kuuuun!" Omi stopped and turned to him whining.

"NO! I just cleaned everything and the kitchen is closed!" He spit. "When you have kitchen duty you don't snake constantly then!"

"Hidaka let him go." Mr. Brine nodded and Omi immediately broke a triumphant smile and bounced over to the fridge. "It won't hurt him to pack a few more pounds on."

"Are you kidding!" He threw a hand at Omi who was opening the fridge. "He's only jacking up his metabolism with all his munching! He's going to get thinner." Omi stopped, dish half out of the fridge with his comment.

"Don't listen to him Omi." Aya waved at the boy whom then brought the plate to the counter with the red heads smile. "Ken's just jealous he can't munch constantly."

"Yeah." He grunt. "I can eat whatever I want, whenever I want." He sat up and poked his finger into the table with his w words. "It's you who has to watch the calories Aya. If you ask me your getting a little soggy around the mid section."

"Psh." Aya snort at him. "At least I haven't been eating bags of those nasty pork rings Ken. Way to build up the love handles and clog your arteries."

"Haha." they both turned to Omi whom was standing at the counter eating away while watched them like they were his own personal TV. Omi's head moved from side to side as they spoke with a wide entertained smile.

"Boys." Mr. Brine sighed heavily. "Get upstairs and make sure everything is ready for Kudou will you." They all nodded, and he stood with Aya as Omi stuffed his mouth with anti-pasta, wiped his hands on his jeans, and raced after them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my gosh! I just saw the first volume of weiss in English the other day, and I must say, aside from the fact that Aya does NOT Sound like AyA aT ALL! I must admit, Omi, whom was why I never saw any English Weiss, was not as bad as I thought he would be. Really I was just scared they'd like totally kill him trying to dub him over but….I must admit…it could have been worse.

ANYWAY! I don't think I am gonna bother seeing the rest, though I'd like to see how they mangled Schwarz trying to dub them…I may be too lazy. Hehe. Please remember to review!! It lets us authors know we're appreciated. : ) Next chapter up soon! Entitled: While I Was On Holiday….and you get to see more of poor Yohji-san dealing with his loss. sniffle

!

!

Hit the Review Button!

!


	17. While I Was on Holiday

Chapter 17

While I Was on Holiday

DivineAngel

------------------------------------------Friday--------------------------------------------

He watched Yohji's pen move slowly, making a weak outline of…something. "No I can't sneak you any beer Yohji." He said with a smile when he recognized the picture. This was the first sign of humor Yohji had shown all day, and it was only because the blonde wanted him to leave him alone. Yohji had been in constant counseling his entire hospital stay, and was still counseled all the way up to yesterday in their own home. Now Yohji was in bed, and he had spent his day lying on Aya's side for comfort. Wishing he could have laid there since last night because Yohji needed so much help. If no one was in his room, he never came out or said a word. The blonde was extremely pale and weak and when he did get up he needed help, and when he didn't…Yohji hardly moved. "Do you want to come downstairs?" He asked quietly but Yohji just looked away from him and said nothing. "Yohji listen to me…it's sorta boring in your room come on." He teased and he got the slightest smile from the lanky lips. "Lets get up, you can take a shower and wash your hair?" He tempted…he knew this deal would seem enticing to normal Yohji. Only problem was this didn't seem like normal Yohji. This Yohji was quiet and sad, a shell of the guy he really knew; and to think, Aya called him a shell of the guy they all knew when he was thrown out of the J-league. It was hard for him then, but he hoped he wasn't like this. If he was, he didn't mean to be, and he made a mental note to thank Omi someday for hanging around in there room while he laid there and said nothing, nor moved. Omi was patient, but no one was that patient.

He shuddered, just remembering a little of that. He had concluded that thee most awful event to have happened to him, in his life…and many bad things had happened in his life all right. None of which however, had caused him to barricade himself in the bathroom, or royally piss off his roommate. Which is exactly what his failure in the J-league, what he had at the time thought was the worst thing ever, had done. He could still remember Aya screaming at him through the bathroom door…then the insane quiet. He couldn't figure out what Aya was doing until Omi quietly asked the red head from the other side and he learned Aya was unscrewing the hinges. So, he promptly took a bath. Aya might be able to take away the door, but he couldn't take away the tub. The squint he had received from the red head that day, was forever burned into his mind.

Still, like Yohji he became anti-social, and moody, with a loss of appetite and all the other little dilemmas his bottle of Zoloft had described. He treated Omi terribly, until the boy left and spent three nights in with Aya and Yohji and Aya got so pissed the red head resulted to Non, non-violent actions which made him apologize. That was about the same time Mr. Brine put him in therapy everyday for an few hours. He only needed a week, and Aya's constant supervising, and Omi's constant cheerfulness, and that girl that Yohji hooked him up with for that very delightful and memorable night. Now he was ok, he had made it threw. He lost the J-league and missed everything that it was and that it made him but…he suppose your not allowed to be a famous soccer player and a secret assassin all at the same time.

Now it was Yohji whom suffered all the little dilemmas his bottles of medication bulleted, and he understood them the best. Better than Aya who was back into constant supervision mode, or Omi who tried relentlessly to be helpful, and most often overly so. In a stupid way, he felt good because he knew the most about what Yohji was going through than anyone, and he was already close to the blonde.

"Alright then." He suddenly shot, sending the lapsing silence in the room to a halting stir that made Yohji glance at him. "I'll decide for you." He said dragging himself off the bed he'd been on for the last seven hours and stretching. "I am picking shower and shampoo." He grinned at the green eyes which were starting to glare at him. Annoyed he was picking, but a little glad a shower was coming. "Now." he walked over to Yohji's drawers and opened one. "What do we want to wear?" He grinned, that was a good question. "How about something really…" he started digging, Yohji had a lot of clothes. "I would have said comfortable but from the look of everything in here." He stopped pulling out a pair of women's underwear, and cocking an eyebrow at the second slight smile he got. "Aya have a secret?" he chuckled.

"Ra-Rachel. Long time ago." Yohji rasped.

"No way." He frowned. "I thought it would have taken you at least two weeks to get through her panties." He sighed dropping them back into the drawer when Yohji sighed. "Come on, lets just wear this and this." He pulled out Yohji's wind pants and a gray t-shirt and the blonde frowned slightly. As though he were disappointed with his ability to relish in fashion, but not at all annoyed with what he would wear. Yohji was useless now.

He walked over and gently hooked his arms under Yohji's. Carefully taking the blonde's weight as he slid him to his feet in a loose pair of pj pants and nothing else. "Mm" Yohji groaned for a moment, getting a better grip on his arm.

"Ok, come on." He tugged slightly, holding Yohji closer as they both hobbled to the bathroom and shut the door just as the downstairs opened and Omi got home from school. "Whew" he threw Yohji a grin as the blonde leaned into the sink letting him start the shower and find Yohji's shampoo. "We just missed Omi, good thing." He grinned testing the water with his hand. Knowing Omi he might either be overly happy, or overly crabby depending on how his school day went, and then with Yohji hurt, Omi'd try to channel whichever one he was into the blonde to be helpful.

"Ken."

"Yeah?" He turned to Yohji's rasp and frowned when he caught his tightened features. "Do you want some air?" He watched Yohji nod quickly, and he shot back to the bedroom and grabbed Yohji's small face mask and oxygen tank. Yohji grabbed it and started breathing slow heavy breaths with eyes locked on him the second he handed it over before slowly laying a hand on his shoulder. "You scared me you…ass hole." He said frowning, because he was so upset that this mess happened.

"I missed you Ken." He closed his eyes with the mumble before leaning into Yohji for the hug the blonde needed. Yohji was just hanging onto his body for support as he smiled over his shoulder. So glad Yohji wasn't dead. "There was a nurse…" Yohji rasped, with just a bit of the familiar -story time- tone he always had when he told them something spectacular or ridiculous.

"Yeah." He grinned stepping back and helping Yohji drop his clothes and get to the actual shower before letting him climb in behind the curtain himself.

"Named…Joyce…was gonna get you a date…with her."

"Hahaha." He started laughing. "Mr. Brine has a tape of you sneaking out Yohji." He said his smile slowly fading that wasn't as funny as it used to be now that he had to feel a percentage of those dates and times on his ass. A laughed -Does he.- came from under the water. "Yup. Do you know you made it out of here dozens and dozens of times?" He sighed when Yohji laughed, at least the guy was laughing. "Mr. Brine got us with the monster for this you know." Yohji was quiet for a moment. "I took thirteen and Omi took a few less….Aya won't tell me how much he took, just said it stung like a bitch."

"That must of hurt." Yohji muttered after a moment of thinking.

"It did idiot." He frowned at the calm reply before the water shut off and the curtain opened.

"Sorry Ken." He nodded grabbing Yohji a towel and handing it to the guy. "I never thought…the price of getting laid would be so painful for my friends….haha.'

He grit his teeth into a smile. "You're a dick Yohji. I literally couldn't sit down."

"I'll have to apologize to Omi." Yohji snickered.

"What!? Apologize to me again! I'd like to hear it, I felt like I was on fire." He frowned but Yohji just continued drying off with a smile.

"Yeah but…that must have been traumatizing for our little chibi."

He was quiet for a moment, watching Yohji just finish drying his hair before taking a soft step to his clothes. "Don't tell me your going to call him that from now on?" He finally asked.

"I am thinking on it." Yohji answered calm and matter o'factly. "I think its appropriate and cute."

"He'll love it." He snickered as a wide grin spread over his face. Yohji tugged on his wind pants and everything else before turning to him with a heavy sigh. "Let's go downstairs." He said opening the door, before stopping as Yohji shook his head. "Come on, it's probably better for you to move around." He scolded, giving Yohji whom stood there with wet hair breathing through the his little mask a look. "Well I said I am deciding so your going downstairs so come on." He beckoned a few times and Yohji reluctantly came at him with a few slow steps before letting him help support some of his weight. Slowly they made it downstairs together, and Yohji took two of his pills on the stairs. "Are you hungry?" He asked, trying to stay cheerful and optimistic.

"No." Yohji grumbled.

"Do you want some eggs?"

"No."

"Alright I'll make you toast with them." he said and Yohji frowned at him as he went to the fridge and took the eggs out.

"You're a horrible cook Ken. You'll probably kill me." Yohji grunt standing still now that he had no help walking.

He shrugged, placing the frying pan on the burner before grunting a "Probably." He ignored the downside of the comment and began cracking a few eggs into the pan when Aya came in and helped Yohji sit down with a satisfied smirk before turning to him. "What are you doing Ken?" Aya made a face as the guy caught him cooking.

"Making eggs." He answered.

"Here let me do it, you sit with Yohji." Aya quickly ordered walking to the stove and shoving him aside. He frowned at whom Aya quickly did lots of stuff to the pan which would supposedly save his food before muttering a "Or make the toast." He sighed and settled for that. He dropped some bread into the toaster and settled himself leaning into the counter directly behind Aya attempting to burn holes into him with his eyes. "Stop smiling at me Ken." Aya spit, still back to him cooking the eggs. "Get the butter happy man."

"Psh." He grunt, but got the butter.

"Hi guys." Omi greeted cheerfully, walking in before stopping dead at the sight of Yohji at the table, in sports clothing and a oxygen mask. "Yohji-kun! shouldn't you be in bed?" Omi asked concerned while quickly sinking into a chair next to the blonde.

"Yeah…Probably." Yohji grunt, giving him a sly look and he just smiled popping the toast before it was done so no one tried to accuse him of setting any fires. He really didn't want to repeat the oven incident again.

He gladly took the frying pan from Aya as Mr. Brine called him from upstairs. Ha, he made eggs fine he thought before looking up as Yohji started talking. "What have you all done while I was on holiday?" Yohji asked mumbling to them while trying to keep good spirits, or at least fake it. Yohji was getting tired just sitting and moving around.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you Yohji-kun." Omi sighed, with his chin in his hands leaning into the table watching him cook before glancing at Aya whom came walking rather stiffly with a sour expression. "What happened to you Aya-kun?" Omi asked sitting up with a frown.

"I got caught for sneaking out last night." Aya spit bitterly.

"Did you use my window!?" Omi shot immediately annoyed, but Aya shook his head and Omi sunk to a calm pleasant. "Oh." and sat quiet for a moment before curiosity got the better of him. "Why were you sneaking out?" Omi asked, tone as polite as possible.

"I had to buy cigarettes." Aya answered and Omi made a face before turning to Yohji who mumbled a -sorry.- Aya just shook his head and dismissed the crime, punishment, and any apologies for it all at once.

"Are you in a lot of trouble?" He asked buttering the toast before tossing it to a plate.

"I would have been, but I told Mr. Brine if I didn't come back and cook you would take my place." Aya grinned shifting the eggs onto a dish before looking up at him. "So he said I can take it later."

"Oh shut up! Mr. Brine did not let you off." He growled ripping the plate from Aya as the red head laughed.

"Omi. Go sit across from me, so I can sit next to Ken." Yohji request gently patting Omi's back as he brought the eggs and toast over. Omi got up, with a bit of a frown and started around the table before stopping dead as Yohji muttered a "Thanks chibi." Omi's face was a little dumbfounded, and a little baffled when he turned to Yohji like he thought he heard wrong before frowning when he started chuckling. His attempt to keep from laughing was more pathetic than laughing itself and Omi left annoyed, so Aya took his seat.

"Ken did you know we need partners for our system final?" Aya nodded at him and he muttered an -okay.- That was Aya's indirect he wanted him for a partner, and that was his indirect good, I needed one too, right back.

"What thing?" Yohji asked chewing slowly, and both he and Aya tried to ignore the way Yohji wasn't shoveling the food in like he used to.

"Some anatomy thing we're doing. You missed it." Aya shrugged taking some of Yohji's eggs from his plate with his fingers and eating. "Not very interesting, we'll catch you up."

"We saw the other team while you were out Yohji." He stated and Yohji stopped eating and turned to him surprsed. "I went with Omi." He continued, taking some of Yohji's eggs too.

"How was it?" Yohji asked. "Did you miss me there?" the blonde smiled

He grunt for a moment, Yohji had no idea how true that was. "Yes. Omi too. The other team is, just like they are on video. It wasn't as perverted when we were there but….they really are freaks."

"Freaks?" Yohji repeated chewing slightly, and he nodded.

"Freaks." He confirmed nodding again before turning to Omi whom came back in frowning and sat down across from him next to Aya. "Omi." He put a finger up towards Yohji to silence the blonde. "What would you say about the other team." Omi's frown turned into a little squint aiming at him annoyed. "Seriously. I am being serious. What would you say?"

Omi's squint got tighter for a moment before dropping to the table with a heavy sigh. "I hate them." Omi muttered.

"No." He spit and Omi looked up. "Describe them with one word."

"Fuckers." Omi answered immediately.

"HA-ugh-hahaha!" Aya choked on his egg before laughing at Omi whom just sat there watching with a blank face. "Hha ha Fuckers, hhaahaha." Aya continued, before suppressing his laughs into a few silent chuckles and then strong smile.

"What's the matter with both of you." Yohji smiled beginning a slow scolding as the blonde motioned around the table with his hand. "I leave for a few days and the next thing I know…you've got the chibi saying the F word."

"Shut up Yohji-kun! I can swear if you guys can!" Omi barked. " I can say Fuck all I want too! And why are you calling me that!?" Omi demanded.

"Hahhaha." He started laughing too. He was waiting for Omi to say something, he just didn't think it's be in a stand up comedian speech form. Omi just looked so hysterical, desperately wanting to know and flaunting a cute pout supposed-death glare at the same time. He couldn't help but laugh, and Aya wasn't doing any better either.

Yohji on the other hand sat chewing with a straight face while Omi frowned. "Call you what?" Yohji asked innocently.

"You Know what Yohji-kun." Omi hissed. "That fucker other team called me small too, but I never thought my own team would do it!" Omi stood up, slamming his hands on the table while aiming his squint at Yohji's calm chewing face. He stopped laughing, if he kept at it, it would just be mean.

"Omi." Yohji smiled. "Sit back down hunny." Yohji nodded his fork towards Omi's chair. "I am not calling you chibi because I am making reference to your stature alone. I have given you a nick name that merely sums you up completely…and it's very cute. Now sit. I missed you while I was on holiday." Yohji said pointing back at Omi's chair with his fork while keeping a straight face, and Omi's mouth slid open as a dazed look to hold of his features. It were as though Omi couldn't figure where to start his argument first. The fact he had been called more than small but cute physically and mentally, the fact Yohji was not on holiday but shot and in the hospital, or the fact he was called hunny, told to sit, and chibi would be his knew nick name. To him, it looked like Yohji's words had smacked Omi upside the head, and the boy was struggling to get his vision back. "Come on sit." Yohji repeated, pointing again with his fork and Omi quietly sat down. Glancing at him as he suppressed a chuckle, but Aya kept a straight face so one out of three in Omi's book meant he wasn't being laughed at.

"How was school Omi." Aya asked stealing some more of Yohji's eggs before the blonde had a chance to stab his fingers with his fork, which he tried to.

"Why do you ask me everyday Aya-kun, I answer you the same every time." Omi replied but Aya simply shrugged and stole more eggs. Sighing Yohji growled and pushed the plate closer to him. "It was Fine." Omi sighed before turning to him. "Ken I need a partner for our system thing. Will you partner with me?"

"Can't." He grinned, stealing eggs from Yohji while the blonde was busy glaring at Aya. "I am already partnered with Aya."

"Ken!" Yohji barked once he caught him filling his cheeks because the dish was practically pushed in front of him. Aya made good eggs.

"Partnered with Aya?" Omi repeated. "Well who-Yohji-kun can I partner with you?" Omi asked turning to Yohji.

"Absolutely chibi, get me some milk." Yohji answered and Omi made a face, but got up and started for the fridge anyway. He grinned. Omi's argument wasn't done, just on pause. He knew as soon as Omi got his head straight and completed his little list of everything he wanted to address he'd bring the subject back up. He knew. He shared a room with him.

"What are we all doing in here?" Mr. Brine asked stopping at the bottom of the stairs and almost frowning at them. "Are we eating between meals?" Mr. Brine continued shooting them an -Are you?- squint.

"No sir." Omi answered immediately. "We just made eggs for Yohji-kun." Mr. Brine sighed heavily, glancing at the table where he, Aya and Yohji sat chewing as Omi poured some milk at the counter.

All of them watched the man stand there looking at them both slightly annoyed and slightly humored. So Mr. Brine's face was at a calm neutral when he point towards the basement door and chuckled a "Get downstairs and do you systems." They all got up nodding, him and Aya filling their mouths as Yohji just sat there and let them with a heavy sigh. Omi shoved the milk back into the fridge and handed the blonde the cup before following Aya downstairs, and he waited until Yohji was done before helping the blonde to his feet. Once in the basement the joined Aya and Omi whom were shifting through their work to find the anatomy info they'd needed for the systems thing.

"Aya I want to go first." He grinned at the red head, grabbing the small stack of loose leaf with his scribble writing all over it before turning to Aya.

"No I am going first." Aya spit and he sighed and put his papers back down. It was probably smarter not to argue with Aya, so instead he just pulled his shirt off, dropped it to the floor, and lay back onto their large table as Aya brought his papers and sharpie marker over. The assignment was simple. They were all given one body system Mr. Brine screwed totally out of whack. Then they had to diagram and explain how this would effect the body, as well as how to fix it to the best of their abilities. "Don't move Ken."

"Fine." He shrugged as Aya brought the marker to his chest and slowly started drawing a line. He watched until Aya had made a small box and started writing on him. Yohji was sitting at his desk breathing from his mask as Omi watched them. "Is this going to come off me?" Aya stopped for a moment and glanced at the marker.

"….Yes." Aya finally answered guiltily.

"Aya." He gave the red head a look, so Aya just shrugged and continued writing on him. Scrolling little lines all over his chest with lots of little written paragraphs as Omi sat helping Yohji do his assignment. Still, even fromwhere he was across the room being written on he could tell Omi was doing it for Yohji, so he kept his eye out for Mr. Brine until Aya finished.

"Ken you look ridiculous." Yohji said as he stood up, looking down at his chest with a frown. "Like…Frankenstein gone to school."

"Shut up!" He frowned, pulling his shirt back on over all the crap writing and small marker lines. Aya climbed onto the table without a word to the matter as he irritably brought his papers to him ignoring Yohji whom now sat watching, and Omi whom had finished the work and had fallen asleep with his head in his arms.

He gave Aya an evil grin as he brought the marker to his chest. Ready to adapt what he had drawn on his paper, to a real person. Aya only squint at him, wiggling slightly as he started making his line. "Cut it out Aya." He sighed, working hard to make it as straight as Aya's but he was bad at straight lines, and only worse with Aya moving. "Aya!"

"Cut it out Ken." Aya gave him another squint, which scrutinized his movements as he began again. Paying close attention to curve his lines over Aya's skin so the parts he was trying to point out underneath, would still be the same part.

"AYA!" HE yelled when the red head suddenly shot up from under him and scribbled a little line over a few of his words. "Your ruining my box! Stop moving!" He growled at the red head whom looked annoyed.

"Aya." Yohji called, and they both turned and looked at the smirking blonde. "Are you ticklish?"

"No." Aya deadpanned as he rolled that thought around in his head. Aya ticklish?"

"Yes you are." Yohji's smile only grew behind his breathing mask, and Aya suddenly get up and yanked his shirt on.

"Partner with Omi." Aya spit, leaving and heading upstairs.

"Fine!" He yelled after him before sighing and turning back to Yohji's wide grin, and Omi who was dead asleep. "Yohji I am partnering with you." Yohji got up slowly with only a nod, and eased himself back onto the table before remaining relatively quiet, and not much of a dick as he slowly recaptured his work on the blondes chest.

"I am going upstairs to sleep after this Ken." Yohji muttered.

He glanced at Yohji's face for a moment from where he was making a small dotted box. "Tired?" He asked.

"Very."

"It's a good idea than." His said concentrating as he slowly traced a line from the dotted box to another one. He waited a bit for Yohji to say more, to explain why the blonde brought the topic up before he gave up. "What are you asking?" He finally just asked.

"I don't like sleeping alone either." Yohji muttered before turning to him.

He finished his line and stood up to capture Yohji's eyes before turning to Omi who was still sleeping. "Give it a half an hour and we'll all go to bed. Dinner will be soon, wait…after that we'll just go to bed. Your tired, Omi's tired, and I…don't really care." He concluded shrugging.

"So your going to sleep in my room?" Yohji asked getting up with help and taking his breathing mask back.

"Sure. Omi won't care." He shrugged and walked over to the sleeping boy before shaking Omi's shoulder a few times before the boy looked up to him with a dulled expression. "Omi get up. Your partnered with…me?" He frowned slightly, glancing at Yohji. He put his on Yohji, Aya put his work on him. "Yeah with me. Aya was too ticklish for me to work with." He said grinning as Omi stood up rubbing his eyes and trudged to the table.

"Aya-kun was…ticklish?" He nodded watching Omi crawl on and start going back to sleep with a frown. "Can't believe I missed that." Omi yawned.

"CHIBI!" Omi's eyes flew open with Yohji's bark. "Get up." Yohji laughed. "You have to put yours on Aya."

Omi frowned slightly, licking his lips while running a hand through his hair. " No, Ken-kun can go first. I am working…with Ken-kun" Omi nodded with closed eyes before yawning again.

"No I am done, get up idiot." He ginned, pulling Omi off by his arm and watching him stretch a bit. "Why are you so tired?-AYA!" He called up the stairs for the red head as Omi shrugged. "AYA!" He grinned at the Aya came down the stairs rather quickly because he was yelling before becoming slightly annoyed he had been tricked. "Omi needs to put his stuff on you." he explained with a wide smile.

"No. I don't want anyone writing on me." Aya spit firmly.

"What?" He made a face, even though Omi said nothing half asleep. "But he needs to put his on someone!" Aya side glanced at Yohji. "I already put mine on Yohji! Don't be so stubborn you have to let him, or…" he trailed as Aya started shaking his head.

"No." Aya spit firmly. "Just turn in your work Omi. Mr. Brine knows you know what your doing."

"Fine." Yohji sighed, shoving his papers at Aya. "Than put mine on him, I am tired and I want to sit down." Yohji frowned, and Aya glanced at the papers and sighed at all of Omi's handwriting. "If you don't put it on him Aya. Mr. Brine will know it's not my work." Yohji chuckled.

"Arr." Aya growled as he walked over to where Omi was sitting and picked up a marker. Omi just lay back onto the table and took his shirt off with a yawn. Aya began writing with soft meticulous movements which left the sharpie on skin thee most legible of all three. Omi on the other hand, watched with eyes at half mass and a comfortable smile until there were three dotted boxes and five lines connecting them.

"This does tickle Aya-kun." Omi stated softly and he turned to his work to hide his instant smile when he and Yohji saw Omi's words make Aya's pen falter for a moment.

"Don't move Omi." Aya frowned and Omi obediently nodded and continued to lay motionless as Aya worked for another moment before stopping to look up at the boy "Don't move."

"I didn't Aya-kun." Omi said with a frown Aya simply ignored and resumed working.

"Omi." Aya stopped suddenly, looking at the blue eyes and Omi raised his eyebrows. "Don't move."

"Aya-kun! I didn't! Stop patronizing me, that's not funny!" Omi shoved the marker away as Aya went to continue and ignore him. Having to listen made Aya squint slightly and the red head completed all the work with a frown before throwing the marker to the counter and stomping off to the other side of the room.

"Are we done?" Mr. Brine asked coming down the stairs and glancing at all of them before taking a moment to study Aya's annoyed expression.

"Sir will you except mine on paper?" Omi asked offering Mr. Brine a pile of loose leaf. "I couldn't put mine on anyone." Omi said, taking his shirt back off so Mr. Brine could see Yohji's work.

"And why is that Tsukiyono? There are four of you." Mr. Brine droned.

"Well…it's because…" Omi glanced at Aya for a moment, but the red head's face had already fallen into one of his dreaded slumps which knew the end was coming. "Well cause Aya-kun is ticklish sir and I couldn't." Omi answered straight faced.

Mr. Brine almost choked a laugh right there and then, but instead the man gracefully cleared his throat and took the papers from Omi before turning to them. "Which one of you is supposed to be Kudou's work?" Mr. Brine asked.

"I am." Omi raised his hand and Mr. Brine made a face. "Aya-kun put it on me though."

Mr. Brine sighed before looking at all the little dotted lines and stuff written upon Omi's chest with a humored expression. "Good job Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine nodded approvingly.

"No it's Yohji-kun's sir." Omi corrected.

Mr. Brine grunt for a moment, before glancing up at Omi. "I know." Mr. Brine chuckled skeptically before looking over the rest of them with satisfied nods. "Now tell me boys. Was it harder to do this on a real person!? To locate real organ and mass above the skin?"

Mr. Brine turned to his "No." immediately. "It wasn't sir." he answered. "We knew where they were. The hardest part was just writing on skin. The marker was bleeding every time I wrote an m, they started looking like blobs."

"I didn't like writing y's or s's either sir." Aya added and Mr. Brine made a face remaining quiet for a moment

"You boys are idiots sometimes." Mr. Brine finally said tucking Omi's paper under his arms. "I ask you about organs, and you tell me about markers." Mr. Brine's droned lecture stopped as he started chuckling. "You all obviously know what your doing, but you sound like a bunch of idiots! Haha let's work on that shall we!?" Mr. Brine chuckled. "I AM Going to have to Arrange A Class ON How to Talk Like Your Are SMART! Hahah!" Mr. Brine laughed, thoroughly enjoying his own joke as they all frowned. Their eyes all following the man as he head upstairs with deep heavy laughter before a fast "Get up here for dinner." snapped back at them and they all grabbed their shirts and filed upstairs.

Dinner was quick, Aya was still pouting over his exposed ticklishness, Yohji was quiet and ate very little because he was so tired and without Aya or Yohji he felt like he was rambling to often, and the only things Omi said were minor small annoyed comments about his nickname and the marker being permanent. They were going to have to scrub to get it off, which he immediately attempted after dinner. Grt teeth and glaring into the mirror and the small medical boxes written onto his body like he were a corpse as he scrubbed away.

"I can't get this off." Aya spit, stopping in the open bathroom doorway with a washcloth.

"Does it look like I am doing better?" He snapped annoyed, before sighing as an apology and throwing the washcloth into the sink. He ran some more hot water over it as he tired to think of other options he hadn't come up with yet. "This just isn't working." he scowled. "Why the hell were we dumb enough to use a permanent marker!?" He demanded and Aya smiled slightly with his yell. "Aya." He sighed, leaning into the sink as he looked up at the red head. "Tell me…why am I so stupid."

Aya's smile widened with his humor. "You were born that way Ken. Don't be ashamed." Aya chuckled.

"Dick! Get out." He threw his wet washcloth at the red head whom left with a laugh as he pulled his toothbrush from the cabinet and started brushing his teeth as he wandered to his bedroom. As soon as he opened the door he frowned at Omi whom had buried himself in three or four text books on the floor with the lamp he hated. Now conveniently relocated near Omi and closer to his bed.

He ripped the toothbrush from his mouth on sight of this, before smiling. "Read all you want." He sad and Omi looked up at his wide grin with confusion. "Aya's switching with me and I am sleeping with Yohji." he explained.

"Aya-kun's sleeping in here?" Omi asked pointing to the bed slightly and he nodded causing Omi to instantly frown with concern. "Why Ken-kun?" Omi asked immediately disappointed.

He shrugged. "Yohji asked me to, just while he doesn't feel well."

"But not for permanent." Omi asked to clarify and he shook his head. The second he did Omi relaxed and shrugged looking back to his books.

"Huh." he grunt. "Glad you'll be missing me." He said sourly as he pulled his pillow off the bed to the small -Bye Ken-kun I'll be missing you- waved up at him while Omi continued reading. "Jack ass." He grinned and he heard Omi's short laugh as he left. He ignored Aya's wide smile which was still laughing at his intelligence question as he passed him in the hall before greeting the blonde on sight. "Hey Yohji." He grinned walking into the next bed and frowning. Yohji was already dead asleep, and Aya had covered him and given him plenty of pillows. At least with Omi he never came to a dead room, that damn lamp was always on and Omi was always up until he couldn't take it anymore. Every night he threatened that would be the last night, and every night Omi agreed. Then the next day, they did the same thing. It was becoming a ritual.

He lay down next to Yohji and snuggled into the blankets before jumping as a hand suddenly fell onto his shoulder. "Thought I was asleep didn't you?" Yohji muttered and he almost laughed. Yohji was almost asleep, and was trying so hard to fight if off and stay awake. If not for him, than at least for a little dignity and show of strength.

"Just go to sleep." He whispered. " I know you're tired." He said, relaxing as Yohji snuggled a bit closer to him before instantly falling asleep He smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He started walking down the hall he was in, not really sure why he was there, but it was a school so he must be there for Omi. The sign Main Office above one of the doors caught his eye and he started for it. Inside the eggshell room was cluttered with a counter facing him, and two elderly ladies working behind it. "How can I help you hun?" One lady asked looking up at him with a smiled.

"Um I am here…" he trailed not really sure why.

"Oh I know why you're here." The old woman smiled standing up and walking to the counter before sliding the sign in sheet over to him. "Your that nice young boy from the flower shop. Here sign in please." He smiled taking the pen and scribbling his name into the blank. "And your address." She added and he stopped for a moment, before squeezing the flower shop address into the square. "Alright hunny. Now just go down the hall to your right and stop at room 103. Can you do that?" She asked with a kind smile.

"Sure. Thanks." He nodded, leaving the pen on the counter and starting to his right. He couldn't help but frown as he tried to remember exactly why he was there to see Omi. Why would he have left the flower shop and gone to find the kid? They could have just called him home if they needed him.

He glanced up at all the room numbers before stopping at room 103. He glanced into the small window on the door but it was pitch black so he took hold of the doorknob and opened it a crack. "Omi?" He called sticking his head into the blackened room before quickly entering with the sound of someone crying. It was then his eyes began to adjust and he could see the rows of empty desks and one still form still at one. Omi's head snapped upright when the boy heard his name, and his body froze with tears still lingering on his cheeks as he stared at him. Omi seemed scared, or skeptical he truly was standing there and he wasn't just seeing things. "Omi what's going on here?" he threw his hand to the wall feeling around for the light switch before glancing to it, there was no light switch.

"Ken-kun?" Omi posed his name as a question while slowly raising from his chair, eyes locked on him. "Is that you for real?" Omi asked timidly.

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course it's me." He spit. "Why are you in here all alone? You little idiot?" He brightened his expression and Omi's face crashed with relief as the boy took a soft step forward before rushing to him.

"Oh Ken!" Omi cried throwing his arms about and squeezing as tight as possible. "Please bring me home! Please! I called but no one picked up the phone, they wouldn't let me leave! Please get me out of here! I Want TO GO! Plleease!" Omi begged.

"Ok." He nodded quickly backing up to get Omi off him, but the boy just hung on tighter. "OK! I said yes, of course you can come home. Why did you call? Are you sick?" He jumped as the lights were suddenly flicked on before turning around with Omi to the doorway of nuns. "What?" he frowned, but Omi stiffened in his arms. No way! There was no light switch a second ago!

"Mr. Tsukiyono. When your serving detention you know your allowed no visitors." One of the nuns spoke, Omi's breathing became hard in his arms. "Don't you?"

"B-but I-I wasn't in de-" Omi started stuttering.

"That's enough!" The same nun snapped firmly and Omi squirmed into him as she came over, pulled the boy off him by his ear.

"Hey wait a minute! This is a public school!" He yelled. "Why are you here this isn't a catholic school! He's coming home with me!" He shot pointing at the nuns, but they didn't seem to hear him. Instead the one whom held Omi's ear began yanking the boy to the door. "Hey! I am serious! I want to see the director or principal to the school NOW!"

"I am the director of the school." He spun around with a hard -Good- written all over his face. Boy was he going to give that man a piece of his mind, and then he was going to call Mr. Brine and have Mr. Brine give that man a piece of their mind!

Instead when he turned fully around his eyes widened and his heart hiccupped in shock. "What are you doing here." he growled, frowning wide eyed at the boy whom simply smiled back at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ohh a cliff hanger!! Ok normally I don't do them, but I just couldn't stop myself this time. Hint Hint: It's going to get juicy. Next chap is exactly five pages longer!! Hehe. Entitled: Bed Bugs. I'll have it up soon!

!

!

Don't forget

!

You want to thank the author whom feels like a slave.

!

Review please?

!

It makes me happy.

(whispers) "Hit the button"


	18. Bed Bugs

----------Recap from Chapter 17 While I Was On Holiday-------------

"Mr. Tsukiyono. When your serving detention you know your allowed no visitors." One of the nuns spoke, Omi's breathing became hard in his arms. "Don't you?"

"B-but I-I wasn't in de-" Omi started stuttering.

"That's enough!" The nun snapped firmly marching forward causing Omi to squirm into him before being yanked back by his ear.

"Hey wait a minute! This is a public school!" He yelled. "Why are you here this isn't a catholic school! He's coming home with me!" He shot pointing at the nuns, but they didn't seem to hear him. Instead the one whom held Omi's ear began yanking the boy to the door. "Hey! I am serious! I want to see the director or principal to the school NOW!"

"I am the director of the school." He spun around with a hard -Good- written all over his face. Boy was he going to give that man a piece of his mind, and then he was going to call Mr. Brine and have Mr. Brine give that man a piece of their mind!

Instead when he turned fully around his eyes widened and his heart hiccupped in shock. "What are you doing here." he growled, frowning wide eyed at the boy whom simply smiled back at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18

Bed Bugs

DivineAngel

"What are you doing here?" Royce asked smiling, the nuns had all stopped and were quickly waiting for Royce to say something as they held Omi's stiff teary-eyed form. "You don't know do you Ken?" Royce asked and he was quiet. No he couldn't remember how he got there or what he was really doing. "Don't worry Ken. I brought you here, and I'll let you go when I am done." Royce explained smiling at him before turning to the nuns. "Take him to the auditorium, I am calling a school assembly so everyone can see and laugh at him. That's what he fears the most isn't it?" Royce asked turning back to him. "Rejection? People hating him? Aren't you afraid right now Omi?" Royce chuckled and he literally felt Omi's panic and fear like a trembling heat that ran through his body like hard vodka. It started in his shoulders and fell down him, pressing into him from behind because that's where Omi was.

"B-but he said I can go home." Omi argued, motioning to him slightly. "I-I didn't do anything wrong. Please! Just caaall hooome!" Omi yelled, at Royce's wide unmoving grin with hate , but Royce simply nodded towards the door and the nuns began leading Omi towards it. "Come with me to the auditorium Ken." Royce smiled turning back to him.

"Fuck you! I am calling Mr. Brine." He growled throwing his finger into the guys face making Royce's smile that much wider.

"Like last time Ken? Run to your mentor will you?" He swallowed and kept his glare on the guy. "To bad there are no phones in this school." His eyes widened. How could there be no phones!? "And…your already in the auditorium."

"What?" He spun around and sure enough he and Royce were in the very back of the auditorium, and before him was a room of yelling, cheering kids all goofing off and making noise. There must have been at least two hundred, crowding the bleachers and the floors before screaming and waving there arms as a nun suddenly appeared pulling Omi onto the stage by his ear. "Stop!" He yelled but he doubt the kids two feet in front of him could hear. "Stop this!" He whirled back to Royce whom only grinned at him. "Your such an ass hole. You are. Your entire group are big friggin' ass holes! Your a terrible team, and your all really weird looking too!" He screamed.

Royce's grin snapped off his face. "That's not nice Ken." Royce clipped through a glare, but he only grunt. He didn't say it to be nice. "You should be careful. You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings would you?" Royce asked nodding towards the stage and he turned to it in time to watch a second nun appear with a big wooden paddle. Omi who was already shaking, began arguing with her, and he could see the boy's mouth moving but he couldn't make out a word. He turned back to Royce a little wide eyed. "One more comment I don't like, and he's going to be hit." He swallowed, closing his mouth. "Good. Now tell me what I want to know."

"I don't understand. What do you want to know?" He spit, the studentts were cheering and yelling and he was surprised he could hear Royce speak to him but he did. Heard the guy perfectly.

"You know what I want to know."

"You want to know what I said about you?" He asked uneasily.

Royce grinned. "Your smarter than you think you are Ken. Now…What did you say about my group."

"I bet you got in a lot of trouble didn't you." He grinned, throwing the guy his best smug expression. "I hope they beat your ass till you couldn't stand! That's what I think. I told them exactly what I thought! And that is That YOUR Whole Group IS SICK! AND You Should BE KICKED OUT!"

He jumped as the auditorium suddenly went wild. Royce was just standing there glaring at him as he turned in time to watch Omi fall with the impact of the blow. Shit! He forgot if he mouthed off it cost Omi! DAMNT! IT felt so good to tell that guy what he thought and now he couldn't!

"I do hope it felt good Ken." He turned back to Royce wide eyed. "Because its not going to feel good for him." Royce gave him a disgusted look of his own this time. "Omi you're a disgrace to your own team. If your older partner had switched none of the problems would have happened, they're all your fault." Royce said stairing through the crowd to Omi whom seemed slapped upside the head unable to understand where his thoughts were coming from. Royce's words were transmitting directly into the boy's head. "Except your punishment which you deserve. Take off your clothes Omi." Royce ordered, and Omi started shaking his head where he sat breaking to tears. "Do it. Now. Take them off you little shit. Don't you back talk it wasn't your fault. Your the one whom threw the dart, and called off everything. You deserve nothing, you deserve to suffer for screwing up. Now Do It." Royce snarled, glaring at Omi whom suddenly looked up and right to them screaming no before holding up his middle fingers. He smiled, but Royce simply clucked his tongue and was silent for a moment before speaking. "Mmm he's a little stronger than he looks wouldn't you say Ken?" He growled as Royce grunt at Omi whom just dropped his upright fingers and began crying because he wasn't being allowed to leave the stage. "I'll give you one more chance to save him. I want something else from you after all." Royce chuckled.

"What!?" He screamed, both mad and scared at the same time. "I don't KNOW ANYTHING! What Could I KNOW!"

"Oh you know plenty." Royce corrected.

"I WON'T Tell YOU Where We are you sick freak! I don't want you anywhere near me!" SHIT! He cursed as the crowd went wild and he knew Omi had just been hit again.

"You don't have to Ken. You already told me where you are." Royce explained pulling the school sign in sheet from his pocket and his face eyes bulged with the sight of his own hand writting. Name and then the address printed small and neat. "But that's not what I wanted to know. Is just an added bonus." Royce continued, tucking the paper back away.

"Than what could you. Possibly. Want. To. Know." He hissed, keeping his teeth grit so he wouldn't accidently let something slip.

"I want to know the rest of your group. I want to know the two members I did not meet."

"What?! No." He sneered. He wasn't introducing Aya and Yohji to this maniac!

"I am far from a maniac...and I would very much like to meet them Ken." Royce corrected.

"WHy!?" He screamed, getting a little concerned as the auditorium picked up with more screaming, but that was only because Omi found the strength to stand back up, and now stood in the center of the stage enduring his demons. "WHY!?"

"Because I could never see them this way if I don't know them." Royce said opening his arms to the surroundings. "Do you know what was happening here before I came?" Royce asked.

"What?" he asked utterly confused.

"He was dreaming he was in school. Normal everyday public school is what it looked like to me." Royce said, and it were as though a light bulb went off in his head. DREAMING! Omi was DREAMING!? HE WAS IN OMI'S DREAM!? "You catch on slow Ken, you'll have to do better than that." Royce grunt

"Your in Omi's dream. We're both in Omi's dream." He stated, a little shakily, but he was pretty sure he got it alright.

"Oh, it's a little more than Omi's dream now Ken." Royce smiled, bursting with pride and excitement for the auditorium he had created. "This is my place now. I have manipulated this entire realm to do what I want. When I arrived Omi was in class, doing his homework with a girl, being picked on by some fat kid in the back." Royce chuckled for a moment, and he couldn't even say anything with his mouth so dry. "You should have seen the look on his face when I walked into his class and shot that fat kid in the head…But that was too much for him. The entire room went dark, and all the kids disappeared, and he couldn't hear me, all he did was cry for that stupid fat fuck I shot. I had to get someone to wake him up so I could play some more. Since his dream was so much more interesting that yours Ken." His eyes widened. The guy had been in HIS DREAM!? "So tell me where they are, or I'll strip him and beat him until he can't stand." He shook his head and closed his eyes. It wasn't real it was a dream! That was awful but it was just a dream! It wasn't the real Omi! This wasn't a real building! "That's where your wrong Ken!" Royce beamed and he looked up with the guys loud laugh and yell. "That IS the real OMI! As real as they come. That's his mind up on that stage, that's the body he's made for himself. That's the white rabbit all around. What I do here, will follow him when his other body wakes up…So you have to ask yourself if that's something your willing to put him though. Is it worth saving the others for his sacrifice?"

"NO! STOP IT!" He screamed.

"I am sorry Ken." Royce smiled, and he stumbled back when the guy took a step forward. "I can't stop. I just like it too much. I am afraid it's a little addicting, and it's ever so helpful….What you haven't realized yet Ken. Is that your just biding time. Your not willing to give him to me and I already know that. So if you don't speak up, I'll just raise the stakes. I can have something worse happen up on that stage Ken. How would you like to be the one up there beating him?" His eyes widened.

"I would never." He sneered.

"You might not, but the Ken I make might. Or maybe your mentor, how would your little team mate like that?" Royce suggested, laughing at his horrified expression. "Or maybe I'll just tell him what his mind has burried. All those dirty little secrets I read, the ones he's so good at hiding. Maybe I'll tell him that I know, maybe I'll tell him, what he doesn't, what he's chosen to forget. Locked away and thrown aside the key hmm?"

His mouth felt like cotton, Royce's hard demanding stare was just smirking at him when his body slacked. There was nothing he could do, no option he could think of, and he felt his confession build like a storm before spilling through his mouth draining every ounce of his pride with it."Aya and Yohji are always with us in the shop. Yohji's hurt now because he was shot a few days ago." He muttered.

"Ahaaaa." Royce smiled backing up. All Royce needed him to do was think of them, and the guy could pull the information from his head. Learn in a second everything he knew about Aya and Yohji, with him just thinking about them. "So he's the one the little boy is so worried about. Shot was he, that's terrible, sorry I missed it. Oh and Ken." He looked up, his body weak and useless. He felt like a failure! A loser! He just sold out Yohji and Aya! But he couldn't let this happen to Omi! "I have a confession to make to you." His body went rigid. "I pride myself on my word, I never tell a lie in life." He relaxed a little, at least he didn't have to worry about the guy lying now. "That's where your wrong again Ken." Royce looked like he was dying with suppressed laugh. The guy was having far too much fun. "Because this isn't real life…So Sorry. I just have no self control you see. I can't help myself it's like chocolate, once you taste it you never forget. You did however brake faster than I anticipate so I won't tell him all I was going to. However, you'd understand if you were in my shoes how I simply can't resist telling him this one thing I learned." Royce laughed. "Have fun, and don't let the crowd intimidate you Ken! Go ahead and Cheer!"

"WHAT!?" HE screamed as Royce suddenly disappeared and the auditorium went wild. He spun around to Omi who was pulled up by a nun and with shaky hands slowly pulled his shirt over his head bawling. "That SON OF A BITCH! OMI DON'T!" He screamed pushing kids out of his way as he tried to get to the stage. The crowd was impossible the children felt like vindictive little monsters all of their limbs twisting together and purposely trying to stop him. DAMNT! All he had to do was get to the stage! "OMI STOP!" He screamed at Omi's spindly crying form that was even smart enough to project himself with narker lines on his chest, before he heard Yohji's voice and he spun around searching for the blonde. "YOhji!?" He screamed scanning every which way for the help he needed, the journey to the stage looked impossible it felt as though the students were made of lead and couldn't feel his shoving hands. Then he saw it, upon the bright yellow gymnasium wall in the direction of Yohji's voice.

That was what he needed, suddenly he knew it. His mind just told him all he had to do was touch it and he could end it. "MOVE! YOHJI! AYA! HELP!" He screamed at the cheering kids that went nuts as Omi took more off before his fingers slid into the little space in the wall and he jammed the fire alarm down. The buzzer blasted over all the noise, and screaming as the sprinklers shot off before it ended.

"KEN! KEN!" Yohji yelled.

"AAYYYAA! YOOOHJI!" He screamed.

"KKEN!" He felt his breath hitch in his throat as Yohji stopped shaking him. the blonde was simply staring down at him with concern as trickles of sweat slid over his face. "Are you alright Ken?" Yohji whispered and he swallowed. "Look at me." Yohji demanded. "Tell me…What color is my beautiful hair?"

"I was dreaming." He stated, his voice raspy and dry. His body completely still from where he had been thrashing around terrified. "I was dreaming Omi's dream." He rasped collecting himself as quickly as he could, but Yohji simply snort and sunk into the bed with his comment.

"Hmp." Yohji grunt at his wide eyed and pale expression. "Too bad you weren't dreaming mine. I was getting it on." Yohji lied, his eyes sorrowful, and etched in red heartache. Yohji had been crying over Asuka because he saw her in his mind. "Ken?"

"Where's Omi?" He muttered, trying to wet his mouth but he just couldn't do it. Not after everything Royce had said, not after how real it all was! His body was still trembling.

"Sleeping. Relax. Lay down." Yohji reassured, gently pressing him back and he lay down running a hand through his hair and brushing it from his forehead. "Your really sweating Ken. Are you sure your alright? I don't really want you puking in my bed. Are you alright?" Yohji asked concerned.

"No." He bolted up suddenly, ignoring the -_Ken_!?- Yohji barked at him as he ripped the bedroom door open. He wanted to see Omi first, before he relaxed. "Move Aya." He pushed Aya aside stomping towards his room before he froze and turned back to the red head whom was frowning at him from in front of the bathroom door he rushed to. "OMI!? Let me in." He frowned banging on the door and gritting his teeth at the crying -Gooo Awwaaay!- that yelled at him. "Omi please listen to me. I was there! I saw! I told him where Yohji and Aya were! I told because I didn't want that to happen! He LIED TO ME! HE LIED! THAT LYING SON OF A BITCH! I should have known better NOW OPEN. (BANG) THIS (BANG) DOOR (BANG) NOW! OR So Help Me Omi! WHEN I GET IT OPEN!" He stopped screaming as Omi opened the door afraid of whatever he was threatening.

"Whaaat! DO YOU WAAANT KEEEN!-KUUUN!" Omi choked through his tears. "TO see me crying!? FINE! I AM CRYING! You ALL KNOW! Nooow Can Yoou Jusst leeeaave me allloooone! Huuuh!?" He froze at Omi's sobbing blue eyes that glared at him shaking and sweating in his pajamas. "I haaad to Open the dooor for thiiis! SO you caaan see and laaugh at me!?" Omi cried.

He shook his head slowly, watching Omi wipe his eyes with a fast hiccup. "We're not laughing." he mumbled and Omi looked up still squeezing the doorframe and door in the small space he had opened it. "Look at us Omi. We're not laughing." He said and Aya stood next to him, straight faced and concerned, before moving to glance at Yohji who couldn't come out and see them. "Omi. What did he say to you?"

"Thaaaaat my daaad thought I was a baassttard!" Omi cried and he jumped as Omi slammed the door into the wall to enforce his words. "THHAAAATT'S WHAAAT HE SAAID!" Omi screamed, smashing the stuff off the counter with one great shove and sobbing down to it. "He said! SAID! I Was A BASTARD! That NoBODY LOVES ME! AND I Said! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUUUCCCK YOOOU!" Omi screamed top of his lungs slamming his fist into the medicine cabinet before ripping it open and punching into the shelves. Omi got to the second shelf before Aya shoved him aside and grabbed him. "LET ME GOOO! FUCKYOU! I HaTE HIM! I HATE HIM! Augh-" Omi suddenly threw up, leaning over part of Aya to the floor before looking down at the tub when Aya shoved the broken glass aside with a towel and pushed Omi there. Once down Omi instantly started scrambling up but Aya shoved him down again.

"STAY THERE!" Aya yelled roughly shoving at Omi's shoulders as the boy kept dry heaving before puking more up. "It's alright." Aya soothed. "He's not here. He's not." He felt his chest hitching with his breath where he stood watching Aya slowly run a hand up Omi's neck to the boy's hair and brush strands from his face as he kept puking. "Shhh he's not here" Aya whispered before turning to him. "Ken…Who's he?"

He felt his mouth gap slightly. Who's he?…What a good question. Who was that guy? Who!? He turned to Mr. Brine whom appeared in the doorway watching Omi dry heave continually before suddenly slouching into the side of the tub panting. "Why is he so upset?" Mr. Brine demanded and there was a tone in Mr. Brine's voice that was deeply concerned, because he couldn't phantom a reason why one of his boys would suddenly wake up in such a state.

"He-he had a nightmare sir." He quickly answered, and Aya's face fell to one of the most confused -_What the fuck!?-_ frowns he'd ever seen.

"A nightmare?" Mr. Brine retort skeptically as he shifted his weight and crossed his arm. The man's body language alone was telling him the truth better be the next thing out of his mouth or he was going to be in trouble.

"That's right a-a nightmare." He repeat nodding with his words and Mr. Brine's arms dropped to his sides noting his honesty. The mans face however was a hard frown deeply troubled with how a single nightmare had so effectively rattled a training assassin.

"I've never seen anyone have a nightmare like this." Aya commented, hanging onto Omi's shoulder as the boy hiccupped a few times before throwing up a little more.

"Well that's WHAt IT Was!" He barked and Aya jumped started with his outburst, but he had so many questions! A billion questions he wanted to ask Omi, and he knew the boy wouldn't answer one of them with Mr. Brine there listening to him! It was too much of a risk, too much to be laughed at for. "He's going to be fine." he stated and Omi began nodding into the tub with his comment. "He's just a little upset and he'll-he'll be fine." He tried to reassure and Mr. Brine was absolutely silent. Just. Staring at them.

"…Tsukiyono just broke about everything glass in this room Hidaka. You don't find that odd behavior for him?" Mr. Brine asked giving him a look. "In all honesty now, you don't find that a tad out of sorts for the boy?" Mr. Brine asked and he started fumbling for a reply.

"I-I wouldn't know sir he-he never had a nightmare before." He said straightening up with this answer. It was the smartest thing he could think of to say because Omi had never had a nightmare they were aware of. Who was to say how the boy reacted to them, or how badly they were.

"If that's the card you want to play with me Hidaka, then this was not a nightmare, but a night terror. And if That's true! I need to have Tsukiyono's head Checked Out TODAY! So IS That what Your saying!?" Mr. Brine demanded and he froze. His brilliant plan was back firing on him, and while he was trying desperately to think of something he was accidently remaining silent and standing there like a dim witted fool. "..I am waiting Hidaka." Mr. Brine said with a frown.

"Well I was-I was leaning towards the kind of…very upsetting kind of nightmare sir. I'll clean the glass, I'll take responsibility for the bathroom. I am the one who busted in on him and made him so upset." He quickly explained.

"Your taking responsibility now?" Mr. Brine asked now shocked. It was just one surprise after another.

"Yes sir I am." He repeat.

"Do you want me to tan you red for this Hidaka?" Mr. Brine asked pointing to the floor.

He stiffened slightly. "No sir I definitely don't." He shook his head, quickly answering and Mr. Brine nodded thoughtfully while clucking his tongue a few times. Omi wiped his mouth with a tissue and just continued breathing into the tub while Aya kept reassuring contact. "But I-I definitely don't want you to…tan Omi for it sir. He-he's upset now." He managed and Mr. Brine's face fell to a more sympathetic expression causing a world of relief to wash over him then. They only got that look when they were lucky enough to accidentally say or do the right thing and usually weasel their way out of whatever happened.

"Tsukiyono I want you to stand up." Mr. Brine said and Omi gave a quick dry heave as he stood and turned to face Mr. Brine with his mouth tightly closed so he wouldn't smell like puke. Omi swallowed once as Mr. Brine walked directly to him and touched his face with a frown for all the beads of cold sweat. "Do you feel there is something wrong with you Tuskiyono?" Mr. Brine asked gently. "Do you need to see a doctor or need someone to talk to about this?" Mr. Brine asked and Omi quickly shook his head. "So you feel alright now?"

"Little sick." Omi muttered ducking his head for the small moment he spoke.

"But good overall?" Omi nodded. "Your fine, going to be ok in a half an hour?" Omi nodded again, more firmly and continuously to get his point across. "Well than alright." Mr. Brine nodded before turning to him. "Hidaka your taking responsibility for this bathroom like you so nobly requested. So get this room back to normal in under ten minutes and I'll consider letting your ass off the line. Tsukiyono your off the hook entirely so relax." Omi did so immediately, slacking allo fhis limbs with a heavy exhale and licking his lips. "Wait for Hidaka to finish than shower and get ready for school." With that Mr. Brine left, and Omi stood wide eyed and frozen. The same, slapped upside the head expression magnified ten fold.

"What the hell is going on?" Aya frowned annoyed, glaring at both of them the minute Mr. Brine was gone. "Night terrors my ass, he was on the verge of some type of breakdown smashing things like that. Omi don't you have anything to say!" Aya snapped giving Omi a hard shove but the contact simply dropped the boy back to his knees puking into the tub. "If I had a hundred for every time I've seen him puke it all up Ken, I'd be rich." Aya stated sighing.

"Stop talking and help me clean this Aya!" He snapped at Aya whom stood watching Omi vomit with a slight grimace. "God damnt what a mess!" he growled as he was cut with something. They shoved all the glass to the center of the bathroom using the already messed up towels, and salvaged as many of the undamaged cotton balls as they could.. "Great this is just great." he growled, stopping his shoving for a moment to just catch his breath as Aya left to get the vacuum and suck up the glass. "Are you done now Omi?" he asked but Omi didn't move as he spoke to him. "Don't listen to anything he says. Nothing that happened was real. Non of it was real." He reassured inching forward a tad, but his words flashed Omi's eyes directly at him.

"What-Are you-Talking about-Ken-kun." Omi gasped his words at him wide eyed.

"About your dream. I was there. I was in your dream." He explained but Omi smooshed back into the corner with his next inch forward. "Omi come on, we need to talk about this I just sold Aya and Yohji to that freak!" He exclaimed as Omi shook his head stairing at him like he had six heads.

"You did what." He jumped at Aya's snort that slammed the vacuum down in the doorway. "Sold us out to who Ken." Aya demanded and there was a look in Aya's eye he'd never seen before. It was violent and almost dangerous, and he was glad he didn't have to wish real hard to somehow weasel out of selling the guy out. Cause in a way he didn't.

"Aya you have to hear this." He began.

"I will." Aya shot back quickly, the red head always had to have the last say.

"I was dreaming I was in a school, and I didn't know how I got there, then I walk into this room and there's Omi."

"SHUT UP!" Omi screamed and he jumped with sudden shriek. Omi's face was pale and panting. Eyes like saucers locked on him as the boy shook his head. "That wasn't you. That's not funny! Why are you saying this WHY! HOW Can You KNOW THIS KEN!" Omi yelled and he winced when the kun was snapped from his name. "FUCk YOU! Do you think This is Funny! Why Are You Saaaying this!" Omi screamed at him.

"Cause I am not lying!" He frowned his scream and Omi shut up. Jumping with all of them as Mr. Brine came in with intent. Stomping past Aya whom almost jumped out of the man's way and snapping Omi up by his arm.

"Why did you just say Tsukiyono?!" Mr. Brine demanded.

"Nothing sir!" Omi cringed tugging slightly on his arm before giving it up when Mr. Brine's hold didn't relax.

"What! Just came out of Your Mouth! Tsukiyono!" Mr. Brine yelled at the pale face, shaking Omi slightly and Omi whined a -_Fuuuuck sir_- "Are you allowed to say that?" Mr. Brine glared at the thin body whom shrugged slightly. "I said. Are you allowed to curse on that level Tsukiyono?" -_Noo sir I am not_- Omi whined again. "So are you in here cursing when your not supposed to be? And What are you supposed to be doing?" -_Geeeting ready for schoool_- Omi managed, words falling from the boy's lips like any minute he'd crumble. "That's right. So get. Going. Before I decide to acknowledge I heard that word come out of your mouth more than once this morning." Mr. Brine shot, dropping Omi's arm, and Omi instantly started shaking his head. -_BUt Sir! I need to talk to you about that. About my school. I can't gooo_- Omi started whining and this time with greater distress, but Mr. Brine just shook his head like he didn't want to hear it. "One more word and every single swear is going to be coming out of your back side Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine spit starting towards his bedroom and ordering Omi to follow.

Him and Aya stood watching. "…So there's Omi." He turned to Aya's baffled face and just continued. He didn't have time to waste on Omi as long as Mr. Brine was with him. "He's all alone in this black-dark room and he's crying so I go in, and I am talking to him and I mean to him Aya! Me asleep, talking to him asleep."

Aya made a face. "That's impossible Ken. What do you take me for."

"No! It gets better! Listen!" He snort sarcastically, as Aya made a move for the door and then stopped. "So he's…begging me to take him home, so I say ok, then these...these Nuns! Come out of no where! And are yelling at him! And! And! It's not even a private school! They were like-like woman from his old school I am guessing. And I demand to-to see-"

"Ken!" He jumped as Aya suddenly grabbed him, nodding slowly. "Calm down." Aya whispered, soothing violet eyes gently patting his one shoulder the way he saw Aya do to Omi and he suddenly realized he was shaking and sweating pretty hard. "Calm down, and…just talk easy."

"So the-I ask to see the director and guess who it is Aya. Guess."

"How would I know what he looks like." Aya made a face.

"Well you wouldn't cause you've never met him. It was Royce Aya. The other team. It was ROYCE! The guy! IT was hIM! HE was talking to me! Told me it was a dream! Said he was manipu-mani-"

"Manipulating?"

"Manipulating Omi's dream to do what he wanted! Said he shot someone and made Omi to upset to play with, and that's why I was there. And I accidentally brought Omi back-like woke him back up and then the guy wanted to know stuff and said if I didn't tell him he'd hurt Omi."

Aya was starting to look concerned now. "You had the same dream as him?" Pointing towards his room.

"NO! Aren't you listening! IT wasn't the same dream! It was THE Dream! We were both in the sAME ONE! I accidentally gave that guy the address to the shop!" Aya made another -_What the fuck!?-_ face again. "And then…he wanted to know about you and Yohji, and I….I had to tell him."

"What." Aya sneered instantly grabbed him and giving him a fast shake.. God Aya guy was strong! Aya was scary like this! "What. Did. You tell him about me Ken." Aya sneered, his tone almost afraid he had said something important because then he would have to do something about it.

"Nothing I-I just that you two work in the shop with us and that Yohji was shot. That's all I said."

"That's it?" Aya asked worried.

"That's it Aya I swear. I never mentioned your sister. I-I would never ok." Aya nodded stiffly, worried about his sister before his own life. "BUt I-the things he said Aya. How could he do that. How could he…what he did."

"What'd he do?"

"Huh?"

"What did he do that was so terrible you had to rat us out." Aya asked nodding towards Omi as he spoke.

"He just, well we were in the auditorium...suddenly and he put Omi on the stage all alone and all the kids there were laughing and stuff-like hundreds of kids…it was just…bad Aya." Aya looked as though he was going to let his understatement slide, but he couldn't tell if Aya believed him or not. "I know it must sound absurd."

"I just don't understand how you could have the same dream. Your sure it was the same. Did you ask Omi Ken? Maybe his was different." Aya stated thinking this over as his face slid to a very frustrated Hannibal glare.

"Aya." He hissed. "Have you listened to one FUCKING WORD I'VE SAID!" Aya jumped with his scream, gritting his teeth in annoyance. "It was not alike! It was not similar! IT was THE SAME We were in the SAME ONE! AT THE SAME TIME TOGETHER! IT WAS A JOINT EFFORT YOU DUMB ASS!"

"Ken." He stopped panting when Aya slowly growled his name. "Your starting to piss me off."

"Well I am sorry!" He choked. "You're a little irritating yourself!" Aya didn't apologize, but he got an -_I'll try a knew tactic_- nod before glancing into the hall with Aya as his bedroom door shut and Mr. Brine appeared with Omi stiffly behind him.

"I am taking him to school, finish the bathroom you two. " Mr. Brine ordered

"Sir-" Mr. Brine stopped from where he was going to head down the stairs. "Do you mind if I-if Aya and I come?" He asked and both Aya and Mr. Brine instantly made a face. "Just for…a breather? Kinda tense here?" He asked.

"And leave Kudou by himself?" Mr. Brine snort. "Not a chance in hell. Get cleaning."

"How about just Ken then sir?" Aya quickly spoke and he turned to the red head surprised, and Mr. Brine was starting to look very suspicious. Glancing from him to Omi whom stood shakily with his book bag, and big pleading eyes.

"No." Mr. Brine answered firmly.

"What!" Aya snapped. "How come sir!?"

"Because Hidaka seems to make Tsukiyono more upset and if all I am going to get from you boys is crap about a nightmare. Than Tsukiyono goes to school! And I'll take him there myself to see that it's done, because We Do NOT Miss school because we have Nightmares!" Mr. Brine yelled at all of them before nodding at Omi to get going and Omi reluctantly started down the stairs, shifting his bag further onto his back.

"Sir! Please! I really want to go! I won't bother you for the rest of the day!" He said following Mr. Brine down the stairs with his pleading, and the man's steps faltered with that particular promise. The deal was enticing for Mr. Brine whom had to deal with him so often. However it took all of his pleading until Omi was actually climbing into the car when Mr. Brine shot a finger at him and a -_You can not say ONE word. And your to sit in the back_.- He was just grateful to be able to come, so he climbed in and sat in the very back while Mr. Brine and Omi sat in the front. His jaw locking as the man glanced into the rear view mirror and gave him a -_Not. One. Word.-_ glare. He nodded buckling up as the car backed out and they drove in silence up until the point where he could see the school.

He leaned closer to the window to see better because he'd never seen Omi's school, but Omi just fixed his eyes on his lap squeezing the strap to his bag for all its worth. Mr. Brine pulled to the curb in front of the busy building and parked before turning to Omi. "Have a nice day Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine smiled and Omi was silent, flinching where he sat like he didn't know what to do before looking up.

"I-I..I.." Omi stuttered

"Get out of the car son." Mr. Brine ordered nodding softly towards the school as Omi's hand slipped to his buckle and instead of undoing it, Omi squeezed it as though to keep it locked.

"I-I can't. I-I can't please I don't want to go today sir." Omi whimpered.

Mr. Brine nodded gently. "Ok. Your points been taken Tsukiyono. Now get out." Omi's face started crashing with the words, and he clenched his jaw quickly. "Out now Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine ordered softly, but Omi's head shook no for the slightest second. Omi wasn't willing to move, but he didn't want to argue and Mr. Brine was quiet for a moment just watching Omi's body clamp itself to his seat. Squeezing his buckle and his bag as Omi pulled air through grit teeth. "Your disobeying my order Tsukiyono. Are you aware of this?"

"Yeeess. But sir pleeeaasee." Omi begged.

"So your aware." Mr. Brine quickly continued, ignoring the fact that Omi looked like he was breaking down. "And your aware in a minute I am going to pull you from the car and make you march into the school?"

"Ohh ahha nooo." Omi started crying on instant, switching his one hand from squeezing bag, to squeezing seat. "Nooo ahhha noooaahhaa nooo noo." Omi cried shaking his head at Mr. Brine who was starting to frown with a world of confusing frustration because he couldn't see why Omi was upset.

"You have to go to school Tsukiyono. It good for appearances." Mr. Brine began kindly but Omi just choked a reluctant hiccup and jumped when the man suddenly unbuckled and got out.

"Ahh! Ken! Do Something!" Omi yelled, and his body flinched with the sudden yell to him as Mr. Brine walked around the front of the car to Omi's door and opened it.

"Unbuckle." Mr. Brine nodded at Omi's big blue eyes leaking tears down his cheeks as the boy backed into his chair before squeaking as Mr. Brine yanked his hand from his buckle and unclipped it before grabbing Omi and pulling the thin boy out.

"Ahh!" Omi yelled slightly as he was shoved towards the school, and it was then he saw Mr. Brine jump for maybe the first time in his life. Right when Omi stopped dead and shot back towards the man with his cry. "Pleease don't make me go. Please I'll do anything you want sir. I'll do anything you say I-I can't go. I can't. I can't go." Omi was whispering his whimpers as he pleaded. Trying to keep his head ducked down so the dozens of kids goofing off in front of the school, and getting dropped off on either side of them hopefully wouldn't notice.

"Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine grabbed Omi's arms and shook him for a moment. "How old are you?" Mr. Brine whispered not unkindly.

"I-I am a fifteen sir." Omi whimpered, trying to step closer to Mr. Brine so no one would see him crying.

"Fifteen." Mr. Brine repeated giving Omi a stern look and the boy nodded. "And your crying in front of your school, because you don't want to go in?" Omi's face just caved to a long silent sob then, and Mr. Brine continued stairing at him. "You're an assassin in training. Crying because you can't go to school. Is that right?"

"I-I am sorrrry siiiir." Omi cried, his head falling forward, crying to the ground where he stood. "Plleeeaasseee don't be assshhaaammmeedd of meeee. I-I I'll maaake up the dissaappoointment siiir. I'll work sooo hard."

Mr. Brine nodded suddenly, as though he had seen enough. "Get back in the car." Mr. Brine said quietly patting Omi's back as he ushered the boy to his seat. Omi scrambled back in hiccupping excessively, while trying to keep his face ducked from sight. "It's alright get back in." Mr. Brine reassured shutting the boy's door and starting back around the car with a heavy sigh before climbing into the drivers seat and running a hand onto Omi's shoulder. "What have I said about you being a disappointment Tsukiyono."

"I dunnooo." Omi cried, wiping his face with his hands while keeping his face hidden down so the few kids who did notice couldn't get a good look.

"Yes you do." Mr. Brine nodded softly starting the drive back to the shop slowly so Omi would have some time to calm down. "What have I said."

"Thaaat I am nooot." Omi cried.

"That's right. Never at any time are you to assume that your are a disappointment to me understand Tsukiyono?" Omi nodded. "Unless I look you in the eye son, and tell you, you are. You are never to assume other wise." Mr. Brine nodded heavily as he finished off his speech, before remaining silent until they pulled back to the shop and parked in the garage. "Now Tsukiyono. Are you a disappointment to me?"

"Yes-No. I mean no sir." Omi answered and Mr. Brine watched Omi sit there and wipe his eyes for a moment before he got out and started around the car again. "Hidaka get in the house." Mr. Brine ordered opening Omi's door and the boy looked startled and unsure. "Tsukiyono's going to take a walk with me."

"I am sir?"

"He is sir?"

"Is My Team DEAF!?" Mr. Brine grinned at them, pulling Omi out and swatting his back so Omi almost fell. "GET MOVING! OR I'll have You Both Fitted For HEARING AIDS!" He nodded, high tailing it back inside and directly upstairs to Yohji as Mr. Brine and Omi disappeared. The second he stepped foot in the room both Yohji and Aya looked up at him.

"What happened?" The both asked in unison.

"Omi didn't go." He deadpanned.

"Didn't?" Aya repeated with a frown sitting up from where he lay on his bed next to Yohji who was eating a plate of eggs. Since a few days ago when they had all sampled Aya's eggs, they had been in high demand. "What happened?"

"We went to the school and…Mr. Brine didn't force him." He explained. Well that was the understatement of the year.

Aya and Yohji were both silent, frowning skeptically at him because they knew better before Yohji snort. "Bullshit Ken. What really happened." He sighed.

"Omi wouldn't go, and when Mr. Brine tried to make him he got too upset so we came back." He admit and both Aya and Yohji looked more satisfied with this answer.

"So in your dream. Omi was harassed in his school?" Yohji asked.

"In front of the auditorium crowd." He confirmed. "Royce said that…it was…a…rejection? And something else that Omi was most afraid of." He shrugged.

"Rejection?" Yohji snort forking up some eggs. "Rejection from what? It's not like he's asking any girls I know of." Aya frowned and shoved the blonde. "What? Aya. You know what he's talking about?" Yohji asked and Aya nodded softly. "Then enlighten us? Because as you can see Ken and I are perfectly normal Haha."

Aya only frowned at the comment before speaking. "Rejection from peers, most likely. Omi must feel inadequate in comparison to either us or other things." Aya mumbled softly.

"Why the hell would he feel inadequate?" He frowned, running a hand through his hair. "He doesn't sound so inadequate when he's nagging at us."

"He nags alright." Yohji snort, smiling as he ate another forkful of eggs with a loud hum of approval. "But what we should be worried about is this Royce fella. If he is the one supposedly running our chibi like a video game." Yohji added.

"Not just Omi." He muttered and Aya and Yohji both looked at him. "Me too. He said he was in my dream but it was too boring for him."

"Ken." Yohji snapped at him like a mother would to her child telling a tall tale.

"Do you both realize if what your saying is true. It's not that he's in your dreams, it would be that…he's in your head…and that is impossible." Aya stated.

"It was Him you guys. I know. I met him and I know what he was like, and that was him." He shot defensively.

"Ken." Aya sat up with a sigh. "You just met him, and you and Omi said yourself you were both freaked by the other team. How do you know this is not just a way your subconscious is dealing with it? We studied this type of psychological upset Ken, that sounds more logical. Definitely more logical than some guy invading your mind. Can you be sure it wasn't your subconscious?"

He frowned, before speaking through grit teeth. "Gee Aya let me think. I'll just double check if my subconscious has ever threatened to publicly humiliate and beat one of my teammates in order to force me to tell me things." He growled and Aya looked annoyed his scenario was shot to hell.

"And Omi knows…everything you do Ken?" Yohji asked still skeptical.

"I think he does." He nodded. "I do guys. So that means…that guy was in my head, and in his head and knew it. He knew it and used it to his advantage."

"So why did he want to know us?" Aya asked, and his face tensed as he bit his lip slightly, like a kid caught in the cookie jar. "Ken?" Aya's voice firmed with a squint.

"He said he would never be able to play with someone he never knew. I don't know what he was talking about, all I know is that I felt like…like I was selling you out."

Yohji sat up quickly, wincing a moan with his motion before glaring at him. "KEN! He means he wants to get in our heads too!" Yohji yelled at him.

"Yohji stop. You-we don't even know if this is true. It's insane." Aya reassured, pressing at Yohji's chest to get the blonde to lay back, but Yohji shoved Aya off.

"Inside my head! INSIDE! If he's anything like you say…" Yohji trailed, and he went to Yohji's side as he started breathing hard, his eyes welling with tears. "Asuka I-memories from Omi's past, my memories of her. OF HER!"

"YOHJI!" He grabbed the blonde with Aya as he racked with sobs, unable to speak clear enough for them to understand while he continued trying to tell them something. It took both him and Aya to hold Yohji's strong arguing until the pale blonde became too weak. After seven minutes of hard bawling and struggling, he fell to a deep sleep that for a minute made them freak when they thought he suddenly lost consciousness. So he decided he'd stay and just sleep with Yohji so Aya left and wondered downstairs.

Coming back after about four hours with Omi, and he grinned when he noticed they were bringing food. However, Yohji was still dead asleep so they relaxed around the bed and practiced holding their breath. Something Mr. Brine had ordered them to remember to do during their spare time. Then at the end of the week they were tested to see how long they could do it. What seemed absurd was proving useful because now after a month they could see their times increasing. It was a game they found enjoyable, the competition of it fun because while you held your breath, you could also engage in a staring contest where you tried not to laugh and loose. So far Aya had them all beat with a minute and forty eight seconds, then Omi with a minute seventeen. Him with a minute two, and Yohji with only forty eight seconds. Mr. Brine couldn't figure this, but they all knew it way because Yohji couldn't lay off his occasional cigarette, and now with Asuka gone, both he and Aya had to deviate twice to pick them up. It wasn't so bad though.

He grinned at the stop watch watching Aya and Omi stare at each other as they held their breath. The numbers and seconds slowly climbing. "One minute." he announced and Omi's face was starting to look tight, but then again so was Aya's. "One ten." Omi's fingers curled into the blankets more and Aya wiggled his nose at the blue eyes, watching them smile slightly. Fighting to keep a straight face as Aya crossed his eyes and wiggled his nose. He chuckled glancing at the stop watch-it was one thirty and Aya and Omi hadn't seemed to notice while goofing off. "Haha you guys are just retards." He said before glancing at Yohji as the blonde woke up and smiled as Omi puffed his cheeks out with air and pushed his ears out like dumbo.

"Hahaha! Huuuuuu." Aya burst out laughing for a split second before sucking in air, while waving at him to let him know he was out, and Omi followed with a forceful exhale and hard inhale that sent him coughing.

"Aya one forty five and Omi one forty seven."

"(Cough) Me?" Omi choked pulling the stop watch from his hand and looking at it. "I beat my time guys!" Omi exclaimed grinning at the small number.

"YEah." Yohji grunt taking the watch and clearing it. "And only because Aya was graceful enough to imitate our favorite woodland creature..." Yohji looked up and gave Aya a soft pleasantry smile. "..A harmless bunny wabbit."

"Hahah." He chuckled shoving Aya's frowning shoulder and the red head brightened a bit while still annoyed Omi was the victor. Aya just nodded and took his watch which they were using to keep time and slipped it on. "That's a nice watch Aya." He said eyeing it. "How much?"

"It's tacky to ask Ken." Aya stated and he frowned before muttering a -How much- in a low growl. "One Twenty."

"Wheew." Yohji whistled taking a better look at Aya's watch now and nodding with approval. "We're getting spoiled and fancy aren't we Aya."

"That's nothing." he grinned throwing a thumb at Omi. "He just bought some type of pillow for thirty eight. Talk about spoiled and pampered."

"Shut up Ken-kun." Omi swatted him with a smile. "Why shouldn't I be comfy."

"Mmm." Yohji wiggled into the sheets with a grin. "We're getting so conspicuous but I do love our dangerous play. Ordering things off the internet couldn't be better. Can't stop…Someone stop me."

"Don't look at me." He said raising his hands while shaking his head. With all the money Omi had found in their bank accounts he was just itching to buy things. "As soon as I can I am going to buy myself the best motorbike.'

"A bike?" Aya and Yohji made a face.

"No Ken, chicks dig cars. No girl wants to ride in the wind getting hit with bugs. Messing up their hair. Yeah, see if they'll be in the mood dirty." Yohji scoffed. "No, what you want is a smooth car that says…you have no idea how big I am, but now you can at least make a decent guess."

"Psh." Omi snort at the comment. "Like your car Yohji-kun?" Omi added sarcastically, but Yohji winked while snapping his fingers into a little gun.

"Exactly like my car Omi, you couldn't be more right." He sighed when Yohji sent him a -_See_- look, as though he should be consulting more things with Omi. Yeah right.

"Well I like bikes so that's what I am getting. I'll guess I'll just have to wait for a girl who likes bikes too."

"Ken likes it rough." Aya said teasing.

"Buff biker chicks Ken?" Yohji laughed before they all turned towards the door as Mr. Brine came in slowly. Hanging in the doorway for a moment with a slight smile of pride hanging on his lips. The one he always got when they were together without argument, or insulting, or dirty looks of any type. "Are you feeling better Kudou?" Mr. Brine finally asked.

"Only in the best company sir." Yohji sighed.

Mr. Brine grunt at the comment, walking in and over to the bed and smiling at all of them. They all imitated in their own way, except for Omi who kept his eyes fixed downward. "I don't want you all just lounging up here with Kudou all day. Yes his health is important, and yes keeping him company is important but there are things for you all to do. This break has lasted long enough. With Kudou down the new schedule will be as follows. Hidaka your running the green house, Fujimiya the store, and Tsukiyono you have everything else." They all nodded getting up with a sigh and sending Yohji customized departures.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours Later

"Do you know how many people it takes to run the green house?" He asked giving Aya a look from where the red head was calmly standing in front of the sink brushing his teeth. Aya turned to him with the question and continued brushing while he tried to massage all of him. "Do you know how many people Should be Running the green house!?"

Aya stopped brushing for a moment, pulling his brush from his mouth with a sudsy "How many?"

"More than ONE!" He snapped. "It takes More than One person to run that place! I feel like someone fed my body through a meat grinder!" He frowned at the sudsy monotone -How awful- Aya muttered as Omi trudged in and filled a cup with water from the sink before pulling out the aspirin. "Omi. Do you know how many people it takes to run the green house?" He asked frowning at the thin boy currently shaking two aspirin into his hand.

"I am tired Ken-kun." Omi muttered monotone.

"Just guess. How many people do you think it takes to run the green house?" Omi sighed hard, tossing the aspirin into his mouth as he shut the bottle before picking up the cup. Taking his sweet time in drinking and putting the aspirin away before muttering a -how many?- "More than One!" He snapped as Omi started trudging back from the bathroom while Aya started rinsing his mouth, so he wondered into Yohji's room. Yohji cracked an eye and soft smile as he walked over and flopped onto the bed with his face flat down in the pillow. After a few seconds someone gave his shoulder a soft shake and he growled before rolling over and looking up. There stood Omi staring down at him in his pajamas before shifting uneasily. "What is it?" He muttered.

"If I…see you again. Wake me up." Omi muttered and he frowned slightly when the blue eyes captured his. Those big blue pools of pleading concern. "Wake us both up Ken-kun. I don't want to…see him ever again." Omi whispered and he nodded softly as Omi just took a step back before silently leaving . He turned to Yohji when Omi disappeared and cocked an eyebrow slowly.

"Do you still think I am making this up?" He asked.

"I never said you were KenKen." Yohji mumbled, already falling asleep. "You know I…I trust you."

"Yeah." He sighed rolling back over and snuggling under the covers. "I know you do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I hope everyone liked this one! I know it seemed a bit stressful for some characters-BUT! The next chapter is sooo awesome! I guarantee it will have you laughing at Something! My sisters died laughing-so I am sure you'll all love it!

!

!  
Get ready for **Chapter 19**!! (My favorite chapter!!!! My favorite chapter!!!!!does happy dance) LOL!

!  
Titled:

It's All Fun and Games Till Someone Looses an Eye

!

!

It's a riot!!!.--Please review!!!! (If I get a lot I'll post it sooner wink wink )


	19. It's All Fun and Games Till Someone Loos...

_A/N: Oh my gosh! I apoligize for the super late update! My girlfriend just got married in NYC!! and I totally was busy being there for her. She's gay and her and her partner were married with 48 other couples in the middle of the city in an effort to bring pride and attention to the equal rights laws that need to go through. So I Apoligize to EVERYONE! and I hope you all like this chapter! Like I said snicker It's my favorite One!!! ENJOY!!_

Chapter 19

It's All Fun and Games till Someone Looses an Eye

DivineAngel

The Next Mourning

"I am in pain. I am…in anguish. Are you looking at me Yohji?" He turned to the blonde as he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped from the shower. Watching the green eyes stop shaving and glance at him. "My entire body is killing me." He growled grabbing another towel and roughing his hair with it. "I feel like I've been…"

"Put through a meat grinder?" Yohji looked up quickly substituting words.

"I was going to say run over by a truck, but yes that too."

"Oh." Yohji frowned slightly, wiping his face now that he was done. "That was always your analogy before."

He shrugged tugging his shirt on. "I am expanding my horizons Yohji I-" he stopped as Omi quickly came in and shut the door behind him. Frowning at them as he held the door handle as though to prevent anyone else from coming in. "What's wrong with you?" He asked calmly.

Yohji sighed immediately "Don't even think it chibi. Whatever your trying to concoct with that desperate you-need-to-aid-me-with-my-plans face just forget it. Your going to school today for sure." Omi's face cringed immediately, turning to him because Yohji seemed unhelpful.

"No way. Don't look at me, your going to have to figure something out for yourself. I have enough heat riding my backside without adding yours." Omi's features tightened with more stress but his eyes focused.

"I-I am just going to tell Mr. Brine I don't feel good kay. Can you just…side with me?" Omi asked and he groaned a nod, and Yohji made a face, but he was already knew the blonde would support any of them. No matter how outrageously dumb the cause. Like for instance trying to weasel out of school when the only thing that saved you yesterday was the fact you were crying so hard you almost couldn't stand. "K thanks guys." Omi left just as quickly as he came, and they heard him head down the stairs already fully dressed while all of them were still in pajamas. They always ate breakfast in their pajamas because they didn't have school.

"Come on Yohji." he sighed as the blonde started back to his room as soon as he was done taking care of his mourning routine. But he wasn't about to let Yohji sulk in his room or even spend a moment alone. The minute they left Yohji alone he usually went down hill, so in a way they were taking shifts. "Come On Yohji.' He grabbed the blondes arm and started tugging him down the stairs after him and directly to the breakfast table. "Are you making eggs Aya?" He grinned at the red head at the counter making something, but Aya stopped dead at his request.

"Again?" Aya growled, annoyed with the monotonous routine.

"If it's not broke don't fix it, now come on! We're hungry!" he cheered with a smile as Aya sighed with disgust and pulled the eggs from the fridge. Aya sat them down rather roughly and with a dark frown which made Mr. Brine smile from where he was leaning into the counter with a cup of coffee and the newspaper. His eyes reading along and ignoring all of them, and especially their eager grins awaiting Aya's eggs.

"Sir?" Mr. Brine just nodded as Omi came in, his eyes still in the paper. "I don't feel well sir." Omi continued.

Mr. Brine looked up with Omi's words cocking an eyebrow as though he were humored with the statement. "Are you implying you may be too ill for education today Tuskiyono?" Mr. Brine asked calmly and Omi was silent for a moment before nodding. "Well then. We may play this card yet before the day is up son." Mr. Brine chuckled. "You may only stay home if you have a fever. Hidaka go get a thermometer." Mr. Brine said and he frowned sitting where he was until Mr. Brine glanced at him.

"But sir!" Omi quickly started protesting. "Most stomach upsets are not detectable with a thermometer, as well as many other small viruses until they reach a few hours in…sir."

Mr. Brine nodded, folding the paper up and laying it on the counter as he took a sip of his coffee. "True." Mr. Brine nodded his cup towards Omi and the blue eyes fixed on him. "That's a hundred percent correct Tuskiyono, I am glad to see your actually learning downstairs. Still, only if you have a fever." Mr. Brine said and Omi's face fell to a lack of know-what-to-do as he came back with the thermometer. He gave it to Mr. Brine whom slipped it in the small inch of mouth Omi provided after shaking it. Watching the boy stand there with his arms crossed over his chest, frowning down to the floor with the thin stick protruding from his mouth. "Fujimiya. Watch him while I get the car keys." Mr. Brine stated and Aya nodded as the man started up the stairs. They all watched the man disappear before he got up and went to the bottom of the stairs to cover as Aya ripped the thermometer from Omi's mouth and held it near the flame of the burner.

They didn't even need to plan it, hell they didn't even need to talk about it! The second Mr. Brine was gone Aya acted, and there he stood shifting his weight before quickly coming back to the table when he heard Mr. Brine coming, and Omi shoved the thermometer back into his mouth and resumed his original pout position. Mr. Brine walked in non the wiser and took the thermometer from Omi before looking down at the numbers. "Well Tuskiyono it seems your right." Mr. Brine sighed and Omi's face brightened even though he was supposed to look sick. Mr. Brine looked up at Omi as he lowered the thermometer before at all of them. "It appears you really are sick son, and you better not go to school today seeing as…you're a hundred and FORTY DEGREES!" Mr. Brine yelled startling Omi whom quickly licked his lips as Aya glanced around innocently before silently shutting off the stove. "How do you think that happened! Tuskiyono!?" Mr. Brine asked loudly. "Are you really a hundred and FORTY DEGREES!?" Mr. Brine yelled.

Omi was quiet for a moment before shrugging slightly. "I-I don't know sir."

"You don't know?" Mr. Brine asked raising his eyebrows and Omi's mouth gapped for a second before falling slack with no words. "Well then it must be the most obvious of conclusions." Mr. Brine suddenly said calmly. "Which would be…." the man trailed, motioning for Omi to fill in the blank.

"The-the thermometer is broken?" Omi offered, cringing slightly and Mr. Brine nodded a -There you have it- as he played along with a sarcastic smile.

"Yes. The thermometer is broken." Mr. Brine declared firmly. "Hidaka your going to have to get me another one you brainless child! Your brought me the broken one!"

He made a face starting for the basement before stopping. "But sir we don't have any others." He said vaguely remembering how Yohji had broken the last three fiddling with them. Apparently the concept they were glass alluded the blonde. In fact the only reason he remembered at all, was because Aya had yelled very loudly -Now! We only have One You IDIOT!- However, the idea they'd ever need more than one working oral thermometer had never dawned on them.

"Sure we do." Mr. Brine nodded. "Get one of them."

He made a face, standing there perplexed before glancing at Aya and Yohji for help. Aya just shrugged slightly and moved farther from the stove, and Yohji brought his fork down to the table annoyed he wasn't eating. "No we…we don't have any others….sir." He said again, trying to decipher if he was arguing as he tried to state in the nicest and most vague way possible they had broken the rest.

"Hidaka." Mr. Brine frowned, snapping a hand out to point at the basement door. "Get. Me. A. Thermometer now. Or it's likely Tuskiyono will Burst Into FLAMES With HIS Own BODY GENERATED HEAT!"

"But…" He trailed getting more and more confused. "You mean like a…a...rectal one sir?" His eyebrows raised a little and Yohji brought the fork down a few more times.

Mr. Brine shrugged slowly. "If that's what we have. Get one." Mr. Brine ordered looking even more humored with the way things were swaying. Omi's face on the other hand scrunched a little, but the boy didn't look all to concerned. Rather like he was just feeling this out, pretty confident Mr. Brine was bluffing.

He quickly went downstairs and got one of the thermometers they'd never used and handed it to Mr. Brine whom turned to Omi with a look, but Omi didn't say anything and seemed rather calm. "Let's go Tuskiyono." Mr. Brine ordered and Omi jumped as Mr. Brine brought a clamping grip to his thin arm and started pulling him up the stairs. His blank face watching until they were gone before turning around.

"Ok What's going on." He asked with a frown but Aya just shrugged and silently turned on the stove, while Yohji sat rubbing his eyes. Stopping mid rub as Omi quickly came back down the stairs with his bag and went straight to the garage.

Mr. Brine appeared next strolling down the stairs with a smirk and they all turned to the man. "It appears he's feeling better." Mr. Brine informed with a smile before tossing him the unused stick. "Put that back Hidaka, and please, don't be alarmed. It seems it was just a small minute bug. I hear those are catchy amongst your age." Mr. Brine said before chuckling all the way to the garage and disappearing as he turned back to Aya and Yohji. Yohji's eyes too turned from the garage to Aya before simply bringing the fork down a few more times. They needed a day off.

Thursday

"A day off?" Mr. Brine cocked an eyebrow at him and he nodded slightly, continuing to slowly cut the carrots they would need for their lunch.

"Yeah I just think that…well we've been doing a lot and…we could use a day off sir. Everyone has days off why don't we?" He asked.

"You mean you want to have a vacation is that right Hidaka?" Mr. Brine smiled now, humored with the request while thoughtfully turning it over and over in his mind. It wasn't like the boys really had time to have vacations. There was much to do, and the upcoming events were serious however… Mr. Brine turned towards the living room where Yohji was sitting alone and quiet. Kudou could use some more time with everyone. "Maybe your right Hidaka."

"I am sir?" He smiled, excited he was right and with the fact they just may get a vacation.

"Yes." Mr. Brine nodded before turning to watch Aya walk through when the small static sounds of music playing could be heard.

"That's great sir! Does this mean we get a vacation!?" He asked eagerly, watching Mr. Brine study Aya who was currently moving some plants while plugged into his disman. Where in the world? Mr. Brine through watching the red head before glancing back to Yohji and eyeing the watch on the boys wrist.

"Tell me Hidaka. Do you have much money?" Mr. Brine turned to him slowly, carefully choosing his question and nodding as his face just slid to a blank expression.

"Sir?" He asked confused and CRAP! What to say!? "Well I-guess that.." He stopped talking when Omi came happily bounding down the stairs with his own disman and music in his ears before tripping slightly when Mr. Brine reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt stopped the boy dead in his tracks.

Omi quickly pulled the earphones from his ears looking around confused before to Mr. Brine whom frowned. "What did I do! Sir!?" Omi whined slightly as Mr. Brine just sighed hard looking at the earphones in Omi's hands.

"Tsukiyono in our day and age many parents often put aside a…sum of money they add to, to aid their children when they no longer live at home." Mr. Brine informed and Omi nodded slightly. "Bank account college funds and such." Mr. Brine shrugged slightly, letting Omi's shirt go and the boy started straightening it where he stood listening. "This is the best example I can give you for why I gave, but did not tell you where your bank accounts were." Mr. Brine said sternly and Omi took a small little step away. "SO. Do you know what your going to do now?" Mr. Brine asked cocking an eyebrow at Omi's slumped expression. In a matter of seconds Mr. Brine had realized they not only found their bank accounts, but had started using them, and only one team member was smart enough to be responsible for all of that.

"Go downstairs and work my arms?" Omi asked cringing with his fait.

"For four hours. Now GET!" Mr. Brine shot pointing towards the basement, and Omi took off. Mr. Brine watched the boy go until Omi was out of sight before turning back to his raised eyebrows with a heavy sigh. "Hidaka for once your right on the button. I think a vacation would do you boys good. Tomorrow, I'll arrange for a weekend of activities. Just for you."

He swallowed slightly, Mr. Brine's tone was playful, but sly. "Ah…thank you sir." He muttered watching Mr. Brine just nod before strolling over to Yohji so he could hassle the blonde until he moved. Cool, a vacation.

Friday 1:47PM

"Here put this in your bag." Omi shoved a book at him and he started wedging it into his duffle bag as Aya strolled into their bedroom.

"I don't know about you Aya, but I am bringing everything I might need." He grinned, taking another book from Omi and wedging it into his bag before stopping mid-wedge with a frown. "No more books." He shoved it back.

"Ken-kun! They won't fit in mine, you have plenty of room in yours!" Omi shot as he took the book back.

"Omi." He frowned, pulling his bag from the thin hand that reached over to push it back in. "Bug off with your books. Your turning into a nerd." Omi frowned at his statement sighing heavily as he looked over at Aya and extended the book in his hand.

"No." Aya said curtly, hiding a satisfied smile when Omi stomped from the room to go see if Yohji would help him bring stuff.

"What did Mr. Brine say exactly Ken?" Aya asked and he shrugged, balling up some more clothes and pushing those into his bag over Omi's three books and funny looking computer thing.

"He said he would plan a weekend of activities." He shrugged again. "That's it. And I don't know what the hell he was talking about because I was asking for a vacation. So, either we're going to die this weekend, or we're going to relax…Either way, I am packing to relax." He said, quite pleased with himself.

"What if we're supposed to die?" Aya asked smiling as he stood up with his bag.

"Well then I dunno, I guess I'll die happy and surrounded with relaxing items." He grinned, but Aya just sighed and left as Omi came back and stepped on his bag to make it close. Yohji apparently wasn't being very helpful. "No luck with Yohji?"

"He doesn't answer me." Omi muttered bitterly.

He frowned with Omi's reply, it was soft and Omi didn't make eye contact. Sitting his bag down he started for the other bedroom, peering in to find Aya packing Yohji's bag since the blonde was uninterested with everything they were doing. "Yohji." He grinned walking in and directly to his good friend. Stopping in front of the green eyes that just turned to him dully. "What do you want to bring?" He smiled, waiting for an answer before trying again. "Come on, sexy or not so sexy."

"Leave me alone Ken." Yohji muttered monotone looking away from him.

"No. You have to come with us so you need to bring stuff. Aya what are you packing for him?"

Aya just sighed with the interruption. "Not so sexy." Aya muttered continuing to pack.

"Well you better put some sexy in there too in case he needs it right Yohji?" He nudged the blonde but Yohji simply shifted to be further from him, ignoring his comments. "Has he been doing this all day?" He frowned talking to Aya who nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

Aya stopped dead with his outburst and looked over at his accusing tone with a squint. "Because. He does it All. The. Time. Ken. You're the only one whom doesn't realize it." Aya grate and he swallowed with Aya's cold words. The red head was starting to become greatly annoyed with Yohji's mourning. "It's not like we all don't have something to mourn about. You'd think he would quit acting like a child and learn to deal with it for Christ sake." Aya growled slamming something into Yohji's bag before turning to the blonde with a death look, but Yohji wasn't even looking at Aya. "Stubborn ass." Aya growled leaving the room with Yohji's bag and he sighed.

"Don't listen to him Yohji." He whispered crouching in front of the blonde whom slowly turned to look at him. He was the only person Yohji would look at when he got this way. "He's just…annoyed because he feels the same way about his sister. So just ignore him." He gave Yohji a soft smile, whether Aya acted that way because he felt the same for his sister he wasn't sure. That was what Omi thought, and why he left the entire matter alone. He himself didn't have an opinion, but Omi's seemed to make sense.

"Ken." He brightened the minute Yohji mumbled his name. "Go away. Don't talk to me now. I don't want to see anyone." Yohji turned from him again and he frowned.

"But we're leaving, you have to come with us. What are you going to do!? Keep your eyes closed the entire time!?" He frowned at the blonde whom simply sighed before looking up at him annoyed. "Yohji!" He screamed, trying to get the guy more annoyed. "COme on! We have to go! Let's GO!" Yohji got up and started for the bedroom doorway anxious to be away from him when he was so obnoxious and he grinned. That always worked.

He rushed back to his room and grabbed his bag, following Yohji down the stairs to where Aya and Omi were already waiting as Mr. Brine unlocked the car and let them all in. The back of the van was interesting because they had redesigned it the last time they were all in the car. In the very back was one long seat, then a set of two that looked the same as the driver and passenger. So there was a space between that turned itself into a little aisle. What they had done was turn those two seats around so they faced the back long one and made lots of open space.

"Where are we going sir?" Aya asked, when Mr. Brine started driving.

"It's a surprise Fujiimiya. A vacation for you all. Isn't that what you wanted?" Mr. Brine asked with a smile.

"Yes." He spoke up quickly, he defiantly wanted a break. An entire weekend of no moving flowers, or planting, seeding, cooking, or any crap at all! He could just relax, relax, relax.

"Well I am glad your so excited Hidaka." Mr. .Brine smiled. "Now relax boys, it will take us two hours to get there."

"Two hours?" He frowned towards the front and Mr. Brine just nodded. Driving mainly in silence, despite a few cell calls for almost the entire way. After the time announcement Aya, whom was in the backwards right seat turned his disman on. Yohji who was sitting next to him in the back seat closed his eyes and just remained silent. He slouched down in his seat and propped his feet up on Omi's chair, watching the boy give him a look.

"You won't bring my stuff and you think I am going to let you put your feet on my chair?" Omi gave him a frown but he only smiled.

"Yes." He answered with a grin and Omi sighed. Doing nothing about his legs as he reconnected to his own disman before falling asleep. He didn't feel like music, so he watched the scenery. They were leaving the city, soon the buildings and chaos became less and less, and the highways more and more. By this time Yohji was asleep, while Aya stopped to watch the scenery. He had slouched far enough to prop his body on Omi whom was too dead asleep to know. "We're leaving the city." He stated.

"I know." Aya answered him, continuing to look out the window. "Have you ever left the city before?"

"No." He answered, never pulling his eyes from the disintegrating population and introduction of wilderness. He had never seen anything outside the city. "Have you?"

"Yes. When I was younger. With my family." Aya said quietly, and he turned to the red head and smiled, watching Aya just look back at him before turning to the window. "It's nice." Aya said softly

"Beautiful?" he asked.

"…Yes."

3:01PM

"BOYS!" He jerked, waking up fast with the loud bark and Mr. Brine's grinning face that had parked the car and opened the van side door. "GET OUT OF THE CAR!" The man grinned at them, watching them all wake up fast, and Aya was out first since he was the closest to the door. Yohji woke up frowning at them, before slowly climbing out as Omi woke up rubbing his face before frowning at him.

"Ken-kun!" Omi yelled at him shoving his legs and feet off annoyed before pushing him so he could get out.

"You weren't very comfy anyway!" He laughed, watching Omi just growl at him as he reached back in for his bag. "Your stupid bones kept poking me hahaha." He hopped out, pulling his bag with him before frowning at all the wilderness. "Hey. Where are we?" He frowned confused, but Mr. Brine only grinned.

"THIS!" Mr. Brine announced pulling a bag from the trunk and into the grass for them. "Is for you boys." Mr. Brine informed, before walking back to the drivers side and getting in. "Have fun camping."

"Camping?" Yohji made a face now, suddenly speaking up as Mr. Brine waved, started the car and took off. Leaving them all in the middle of the woods with their jaws on the ground. "CampING!?" Yohji shot louder, slamming his bag down and running a hand through his hair. "Did someone pack my shampoo?" Yohji groaned, hand over his eyes rubbing his temples, and when their silence continued they watched the blondes teeth grit. "Great. Who's great idea was this?"

"Ken-kun's" Omi point at him immediately and Yohji and Aya both turned to him with evil frowns.

"Oh no it wasn't!" he shot slamming his bag to the ground too. "Don't think your all going to pin this mess on me! I said I wanted a vacation! I was thinking more along the lines of you know…" He turned to his right (trees, shrubs, squirrel)…turned to the left (lake, trees, birds, dirt) "A…A beach! Or something like that!" He exclaimed annoyed.

"You didn't tell him you wanted to camp?" Aya asked suspicious and he frowned, slumping his face annoyed to answer and Aya let it drop.

"Hey we have supplies." Omi said, and they all looked over at the exclamation. While they were arguing their youngest member had wondered over to the bag Mr. Brine had left them and had discovered they weren't completely abandoned. They had been left with tents, food, pots, and a single cell phone. "How long are we supposed to be camping out here you guys?" Omi turned to them with a frown and they all shrugged. "Well there's two weeks worth of food here." Omi informed a bit uneasily.

"WHAT!?" Yohji screamed before turning to him with a look that meant he'd surely die if they were out there for more than Two Days. "What else chibi."

"Um…a radio, and a cell phone, hey cool we each get our own tents! I call the blue one!" Omi called.

"No I call the blue one." He frowned starting forward so he could snatch the tent before Omi got to it.

"That's not fair Ken-kun I called it!" Omi yelled at him when he grabbed it grinning.

"Life isn't fair Omi." Aya said, silencing Omi's frown as he walked over. "I call the gray tent."

"Which ever is most sexiest someone reserve for me." Yohji waved at them wondering off towards the woods. "I am going to pick out the best spot."

"The best spot huh." He snorted, watching Yohji hold up his middle finger as it continued walking with a grin. "Make sure you don't get eaten by any bears Yohji! Hahah!" He laughed and Yohji stopped dead, and turned back towards them, and started strolling back with the same smile.

"Aya's going to go pick out the best spot." Yohji said and Aya sighed heavily.

"No I am not. We'll all pick it out. Everyone grab something. We're not coming back to make another trip." Aya ordered and they all started grabbing things. Following the red head towards the woods. They walked for a while before finally deciding the stuff was to heavy and dropping it all. "This wasn't what I had in mind." Aya frowned at them, but they just didn't care.

"Shut up Aya. I am sick and tired of carrying this crap." He frowned, unloading everything from his arms and Aya came right at him. "What!?" He yelled backing up when Aya smiled, that was scary! But the red head simply took the bag from his arms and pulled his Katana out. "What?" He frowned confused but Aya was thrilled to be reunited with his sword. He was already looking around at all the vegetation that needed to be…hacked.

"Cool! Our weapons are here too!?" Omi grinned reaching into the bag and pulling out his darts, arrows and bows before tossing Yohji's watch over. The blonde smiled slightly and they all imitated. A day when Yohji could smile honestly meant one of two things. They needed to get him back to the hospital quickly, or he had already taken enough of his medication he was ok. Considering the humor they had seen a half hour ago, Yohji had taken the medication in the car. "Here Ken-kun." Omi smiled and he took his bugnuks willingly. He might want to help Aya out, there was plenty of wild brush that needed to be put in its place.

"Aya! Wait for me!" He grinned dropping the rest of his bag and rushing after Aya who stood amongst the plants before swinging his sword out and sideways and clearing a five foot line along side of him with a smile. He wiggled into his gloves fast as Aya waited for him before joining the red head's destruction path.

Yohji and Omi watched them go, because neither of their weapons would really be as satisfying as far as ripping up shrubbery was concerned. "I guess we should set up camp while they're gone huh Yohji-kun?" Omi turned to him and smiled as he shrugged.

"Mine as well. G.I. Joe and Captain America over there look pretty engrossed chibi." Yohji sighed lugging the heavies bags over to where there was a small circular dip in the ground. "This looks like an ok spot." He grinned dropping the bag along side of Omi whom was pulling stuff out of Mr. Brine's. "Is there anything really good in there?"

"Like what Yohji-kun?" Omi looked up confused.

"Like a way for us to contact civilization maybe?" He frowned and Omi shook his head.

"No. There is a cell phone but I already checked. We'd have to hike a while before we'd get it to work." He frowned. "Of course…." Omi looked up at him with a sly smile. "I could turn it into a satellite phone with the equipment I brought myself."

He grinned approvingly and Omi drug his bag over, pulling out electronic gadgets. "Good job Omi." He smiled at the thin boy whom pulled the cell phone from its case, and turned to him happy he to be useful before taking a look at the medication in his hands with a blank expression. "Relax chibi, the doc gave this to me. It's nothing weird." He reassured as he took a few pills and caped the small bottle again.

"I know what it is Yohji-kun I…" Omi trailed before looking down and hooking some wires together.

"Oh so we know everything don't we." He chuckled rolling his eyes as he slid the little orange bottle back into his pocket.

"No. I know because I…used to take the same kind." Omi muttered before looking up at him, but only for a second. Omi was sharing a secret with him and he was a little startled. He didn't know what to say, and when he was silent for a while Omi just shift uncomfortably and looked away.

"Why?" He finally blurt.

"Why do you think." Omi frowned bitterly to his wires as his fingers danced amongst the pieces none of them understood. "For the same reason you take them. Can you tell me why you take them?" Omi looked up frowning, but he was just a little upset.

"Because…if I die…I'll see her again." He replied calmly, that was the reason he contemplated suicide. So he could see her again. "Is there someone…you want to see Omi?"

Omi just shook his head, grunting slightly as he snapped the cell phone into something he had just built. "What about the theory of reincarnation Yohji-kun? Don't believe?" Omi changed the subject and ignored his question gracefully.

"Absolutely not." He snort.

"Why not? Don't you think it would get a little crowded in heaven?" Omi asked calmly.

He smiled at the small voice and question that looked up to the trees as it moved an antenna. Like Omi might be able to see the satellite he was connecting to. "Crowded in heaven? Never chibi." He smiled at the thin boy whom sat in the dirt. "Everyone will be in there place. And everyone who deserves to be there will be. Lack of space is not a problem you ever have to worry about." He reassured and Omi stopped dead with the comment before continuing his work.

"How do you know when I die I'll go to Heaven Yohji-kun." Omi asked still eyes down in his electronics.

"I just know." He nodded leaning back into part of a rotting log and small shrub Aya had chopped over. "When I look at your eyes I know. And your going straight to heaven." Omi grunt skeptically and he grinned. "In fact, why don't you get out of here. Your starting to annoy me you little shit." He grinned, kicking some dirt forward with his foot and Omi turned around where he sat with a smile. "Annoying little cherub."

"Yohji-kun your getting close to annoying now." Omi's said gritting his teeth at him.

"HAhahah!" he started laughing before looking up at Ken who was running back through the forest like the hounds of hell were at his heels. And considering the conversation, he thought that analogy fit the situation perfectly.

"What's wrong Ken-kun!?" Omi stood up immediately, before frowning as he caught Ken's trying-not-to-laugh expression which came back and collided into the dirt, log and him in an attempt to stop before they all say Aya. A wet red head coming through the woods Katana out glaring at Ken.

"It was an accident Aya!" Ken laughed, scrambling over him, and he growled as part of him was stepped on. "I didn't know your were so close to the edge!" Ken laughed, standing still as Aya made it to them and just squeezed some water from his hair.

"Find the lake Aya?" He grinned at the red head whom just ignored his question.

"Did we ever!" Ken grinned, sitting down next to him catching his breath. "Oh it's great, not so clear but really warm. Makes me wish I brought my bathing suit."

"What!?" Yohji turned to him with a frown. "You plan to go on a relaxing weekend and you didn't bring your suit?"

"Shut up Yohji." He shoved the blonde with a frown. "Did you bring your suit?!?" He demanded and Yohji's face fell blank before looking over to Aya and Omi.

"Did anyone pack my suit?" Yohji asked calmly.

"YOhji-kun you could have fit half my stuff in your bag if you didn't bring even your bathing suit!" Omi frowned at the blonde annoyed he had to leave things behind he wanted.

"Chibi I don't want to hear anything about your text books, or when I get home guess where they're going." Yohji frowned pointing a firm finger at Omi's annoyed expression.

Omi just growled before muttering a -garbage disposal- under his breath when Yohji shot another -Guess!- "Well so none of us have our suits?" He frowned sighing heavily.

"No I brought mine." Omi spoke up and they all gave the boy a frown. "No one asked me what I thought we should bring! Ok!" Omi frowned at their dirty looks, continuing his contraption building before smiling a "There." and flicking a little switch so that the phone's buttons lit up. "Now we have a working phone, only…try not to use it a lot." Omi smiled standing up and they rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, who are we going to call chibi." Yohji sighed. "Hi Mr. Brine, I was just calling to say I miss you." Yohji teased in as girly a voice as the blonde could make. He shoved Yohji's sly grin when Omi only sighed because his directions were being mocked and started opening his maroon tent. "I really miss you Mr. Brine." Yohji continued trying not to laugh. "Can you bring me my bathing suit please? I don't know where it is on account of meanie Aya messed up my drawers, but if you could just look around. Hahaha." Yohji laughed and Aya chuckled as he pulled his gray tent apart and started constructing it slowly. He imitated, the blue was a nice color and Omi gave him another frown when the boy caught him putting it together. "Alright." Yohji frowned, pulling his nasty yellow tent from the bag. "I am not having this one. Someone switch with me."

"Hahah." He started laughing when he caught sight of Yohji's ugly tent.

"Omi, switch with me." Yohji turned to Omi but the boy just suppressed his laugh and shook his head.

"Hahaha No way Yohji-kun." Omi laughed.

"AHhh." Yohji growled. "No wonder your all so sexually frustrated. I ask you to pick out the sexy tent and you give me this dreadful yellow thing." Yohji dropped the tent to the dirt and walked over to the bag of supplies. "Someone better put that together for me because I just can't stand looking at it."

"But it matches your hair Yohji." Aya said smiling and he got Yohji's middle finger in a response.

"Shit." He swore as his finger went through a hole in his tent and everyone turned to him. "There's a hole in my tent." He frowned, showing them his wiggling fingers which easily fit through the side. "Are there holes in yours?" He asked watching Aya and Omi start looking over their tents. Yohji just looked at his with disgust and muttered a -Someone check my tent-

"Damnt. There's one in mine." Aya said, frowning as he showed them the large hole he slid his hands through.

"Mine too!" Omi frowned examining the hole before muttering a curse as he dropped his tent to the ground. All of them turned to Yohji now that they were done and the blonde glanced around before starting over to his tent and looking over it.

"Well now." Yohji turned to them grinning. "Isn't this funny." The blonde nodded, holding his tent triumphantly. "Mine doesn't have a hole."

"Can I share with you?" Omi asked raising his hand.

"This is what you get for trying to jip Yohji Kudou." Yohji nodded matter o' factly. "It should have occurred to you guys when you thought to wrong me it would come back to get you." Yohji scolded.

"We didn't wrong you. We gave you the yellow tent you ass." Aya frowned speaking threw grit teeth at Yohji's wide grin.

"I rest my case." Yohji snort, turning to his tent and slowly assembling it as they all watched with squinting eyes. "Well now you can't all share with me." Yohji said turning to them with a grin. "So I guess I'll have to come up with, a way to rank you. Which ever of you loves me the most wins."

"I am not playing." Omi frowned disgusted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Which ever of you doesn't love Yohji, sleeps in the dirt and gets bitten by the bugs." Yohji stated matter o' factly and Omi's frown washed away a little wide eyed. "Now judging by the size of the tent, and of course my slim frame. I am thinking maybe two of you can fit inside with me. Ken of course already has a spot reserved." Yohji stated and he grinned ear to ear when Yohji nodded at him, but Aya and Omi sent him death glares. "So it's all up to you two now. So Aya set up my tent, and Omi make me something to eat."

"Go to hell." Aya frowned, and Omi just sighed thoughtfully looking over the tents.

"You know Aya, I bet if we cut up one of the ripped tents, we could sew up the others with the scraps."

"What!?" Yohji frowned, but Aya smiled.

"Good Omi. You can share with me." Aya said patting Omi's shoulder and the boy made a face.

"Yeah lucky me. I'll just start fixing the tents." Omi muttered sarcastically, but Aya looked please with the outline of events.

"Fine." He grunt. "Then I am making dinner cause I am hungry." He started for the pots and pans.

"No!" Yohji grabbed him. "Its ok Ken. Why don't you set up our tent and I'll make something. Cooking's going to take longer and I need to get off my feet." Yohji said, trying to win him over with the thought he was doing Yohji a favor and…it worked. He was non the wiser everyone had assumed he'd start a fire, burn the food to hell, and possibly destroy what tents they had.

"…Ok." He finally shrugged, starting over to the tent and positioning it nicely as he started assembling. Yohji made dinner, stir fry Chinese rice, fried chicken breast and even chopped carrots. If there was one thing that Yohji was good at, it was cooking, and they all stuffed their faces.

"This is good." Aya said chewing away as he took more chicken and Omi quickly snatched the last piece so he wouldn't get an -I am older- speech which resulted in no food.

"I try to make everything I do delicious." Yohji replied with a smile as he kept eating.

"So we're just supposed to camp?" Omi asked, ignoring his silverware completely and using his hands to eat. Omi had gone through about four or five forks anyway, after clumsily dropping the last one he gave up.

"Yup." He nodded, swallowing all the delicious food so he could eat more.

"What's that mean? Camp. What do you do when you camp?" Omi asked.

"Well I am going to sleep after this." Aya said matter o' factly. "And if your sharing with me Omi, so are you. And you two better shut up or move your tent farther away." Aya ordered giving him and Yohji a frown.

"Geez." He grunt, and Yohji frowned.

"Goodness Aya, way to spoil the moment." Yohji teased.

"I don't care." Aya grunt matter o' factly. "I wanted to make it clear."

"Yeah right why don't you write it in stone, and then pelt us with your slab of unfun." Yohji chuckled, tossing some of his rice into the near by brush because he was full.

"Damn these mosquitoes." He growled smacking another one and flicking it off him. "I am being eaten alive out here." He frowned glancing around to see if he could kill any that went flying by.

"There's bug spray in the bag Ken-kun." Omi stated, not even looking up from his food and he grinned.

Grabbing the bottle and spritzing his arms before rubbing some on his face. "Do you want some?" He asked offering it to Yohji but the blonde made a face.

"Get that away from my beautiful skin Ken, it causes cancer." Yohji spit.

"It's only been linked to cancer." Omi corrected, before throwing the rest of his carrots into the woods. "I am so stuffed." Omi said satisfied.

"Your not going to get cancer and die if you use it once." He sighed rolling his eyes but Yohji just shook his head. "Fine, better them eating you than me." He grunt, tossing the bottle back into the bag as Aya got up and started cleaning the dishes. "How are we supposed to clean this stuff?" He frowned and Yohji just pointed to Omi's bag.

"Did you bring the sink Omi?" Yohji asked with a laugh.

"Nooo." Omi scowled giving Yohji a look.

"Alright fine. We'll just have to use the washing machine, cause he brought that. Hahah." Yohji laughed.

"Hahah." He laughed too, but Omi just spit some of his rice towards them and Yohji jumped to get away.

"Ha." Omi snorted and they shut up. "I guess we'll have to…collect some water or something." Omi concluded, chewing the rest of his food with a threatening squint towards Yohji. One that almost read, I could spit at any time.

"Tomorrow." Aya ordered, as though none of them were allowed to make an attempt to wash dishes tonight, and they were more than happy to comply.

"Or we could bring them down to the lake." He suggested. "Wash them there."

"Tomorrow." Aya repeated, stacking the dirty dishes with Omi's help before washing his hands with the moist towelets they had before retreating into the patched tent like Yohji and him and managing with the thin blankets and pillow that came along. So far camping hadn't been so bad, in fact it was kinda fun.

6:00 A.M

He was awoken with the sounds of other people awake. Closing his eyes he hoped to push the sounds of Aya and Omi further away before smiling as Yohji groaned a -Loooud idiooots- from where he was lying next to him trying to sleep. His eyes closed, half asleep listening to Aya and Omi talk about how good something was. -It was easier to make than you'd think- Good. -Yeah it took me all of three seconds, I could make more if I had enough stuff- He opened one eye, Aya and Omi were eating without him? And when Aya muttered another -Good- he started getting up. There was no way he was going to let them eat all the breakfast.

"Ken!" Yohji barked at him when he accidentally stepped on the blonde for a moment as he made his way to the tent door and stumbled out into the dirt in his wife beater and loose cargo shorts.

"What are you guys eating?" He demanded glancing around sleepily, but both Aya and Omi looked at him as though he were drunk.

"We're not eating anything Ken-kun." Omi frowned slightly, and it was then he noticed the satellite phone Omi had made in his hands and Aya's interest. The phone? They were talking about the phone!?"

"Ahh." He scowled when he got the whole picture. "Well I am hungry you guys!"

"So." Aya gave him a low squint, like he better not be implying he should start cooking something.

"Well I-" He stumbled forward as Yohji suddenly shot out of the tent before whirling around to look at it as though it were an alien. "YOhji!?" he yelled mad he was startled.

"There was a Bug IN there This Big!" Yohji shot, making a space about nine inches long between his hands. "It was almost touching me!"

"No there wasn't." He frowned rolling his eyes at the exaggerating blonde before Omi backed up.

"Ew Gross Yohji-kun! It's on your back!" Omi yelled, pointing at Yohji's back with a grimace.

"WHAT!?" Yohji freaked, arching his back a little before tearing his shirt off and they all watched the fattest centipede they ever saw crawl off into the brush. "THat's Disgusting!" Yohji screamed.

"Ah! There's another one on you!" He frowned pointing to Yohji's pants and the blonde quickly hopped up and down and backed up as that centipede went running to. "Wow Yohji, you weren't exaggerating were you." He looked up from the dirt with a smile but Yohji looked as though he thought this was all dreadfully un-fun.

"That is the most…." The blonde just trailed backing up from his shirt a little more and sighing heavily before turning to Aya. "You know Aya you'd think you'd be a little more sympathetic." Yohji frowned but Aya just growled and turned back for his tent. "Aya don't move. You've got one of those nasties on you too." Yohji suddenly made a face, staring at Aya with wide eyes.

"No I don't." Aya just ignored Yohji before Omi shot a -You DO!- as well and the red head stopped dead.

"I told you guys you should have worn the bug spray!" He yelled as Omi grabbed stick and made a move towards Aya.

"Get away from me Omi." Aya growled before jumping as the bug twitched once before wiggling all it's little legs as it crawled from Aya's back to his side. "Get it off me!" Aya shot.

"Ok Aya!" Yohji moved to the red head, reaching forward a little as though to swat the thing off. "Just...hold still." Yohji made a fast swipe before quickly yanking his hand back and instead of knocking the bug off, it flexed some of its legs and Aya stiffened. "Ok! I'll do better this time." Yohji reassured trying again and brushing Aya's side and the red head jumped out of his skin. "AyA!"

"He's ticklish Yohji-kun! Try not to hit him!" Omi shot trying not to laugh at the sight of Aya cowering from a bug, as Yohji tried to get it off without actually touching it.

"I am not. Just get it off me." Aya growled, staring down at the bug before jumping as one of Omi's darts suddenly impaled into the nasty thing. With a small crunch its little legs detached and it fell into the dirt with a nasty thud.

"I got It!" Omi grinned rushing over and looking down at the bug on his weapon.

"Omi!" Aya frowned, and Yohji swat the boy in the back of the head. "You almost stabbed me."

"I killed the bug didn't I!" Omi shot back defensively. Shoving Yohji away before picking up his dart slowly and looking at the oozing carcass before dropping it back into the dirt with a small gasp as the bugs legs suddenly twitched.

He frowned. "Well I have had enough of this. I am going to go wonder into the woods, take a piss and swim." He said.

"You can just go streaking Ken. This could be a public place." Aya stated, sitting down for a moment to relax after the stressful bug and tickling.

"I doubt it Aya. Has Mr. Brine ever taken us to a public place besides the police building?" He asked and everyone was quiet. "I thought so. Now I am going to go swim." 

"Me too!" Omi grabbed his bag and started after him and Yohji sent Aya a wave as he followed. The red head only sighed hard and followed as well, it was either that or be left alone, and idiotic company, was sometimes better than no company at all.

"WOO!" He cried, stripping off his clothes as fast as he could and jumping into the lake. "Ahh it's so warm!" He grinned, shaking his head when he resurfaced and flicking water around him as Yohji and Omi stood watching him with a grin.

"How warm!?" Yohji called slightly skeptical before walking over and testing the water. Even from where he was about ten feet out he could hear Yohji's approving. "Wow that is warm."

Omi was sold, and the boy started dropping his clothes before pulling his suit on and running at the lake. Jumping off the biggest rock like him with a delighted scream and splash. "Come on Yohji!" He closed his eyes as some of Omi's splash made it to him and sprinkled his face. Grinning at the boy whom resurfaced for air only to smile and wave at Aya whom seemed less entertained with the water than them. Yohji was taking the less aggressive approach and he just dropped into the water from the rock and started swimming out to them. "It's warm isn't it." He grinned at Omi whom made it to him first, and the boy nodded.

"It is. I don't think I've ever been in a lake before. Are they supposed to be this warm?" Omi asked with a content smile.

"How the hell should I know. I haven't been in a lake either." He answered grinning and shielding his eyes as Yohji made it to them both and started splashing.

"Alright." Yohji grinned at their wet faces when he was done. "How deep do you think it is?"

"Most lakes are supposed to be about thirty feet deep this far out Yohji-kun. But they often reach hundreds of feet." Omi answered, voice like an automated text book and Yohji frowned for all of one second before shoving Omi's head under the water and holding it for a minute. Laughing as Omi made a fast come back to the surface sucking in air before attacking the blonde and ripping at his hair.

"I bet I could reach the bottom." He grinned and both Omi and Yohji stopped wrestling to look at him.

"The bottom?" Yohji repeated smiling slightly as he cocked an eyebrow and looked down.

"I can't even see the bottom." Omi frowned into the dark lake water. "Actually. I don't think I could ever see the bottom you guys."

"Well I am going to go find it." He declared with a strong grin.

"And I am racing you." Yohji said, shoving Omi off and moving closer to him. "Count of three we dive."

"Your never going to make it Yohji-kun." Omi stated nodding where he was treading water. "You can hardly hold your breath and it's because of your nasty cigarette habit." Omi said matter o' factly and with the tiniest twinge of an I-told-you-so tuning.

Yohji turned to Omi slowly, his slumped expression frowning at the thin boy. "Omi. Where are you text books going if I hear that again?" Yohji asked, low and threatening.

"Ahh." Omi scowled, but Yohji just kept his eyes locked on Omi's thin face making the boy squirm before finally answering. "The garbage disposal." Omi reluctantly muttered before splashing Yohji when the blonde turned around and then back stoking quickly to avoid attack. On the count of three Omi watched both him and Yohji gulp air and disappear under the surface.

"Omi!" Aya called from the shore where he had finished washing everything, made a small fire, and was even boiling some water. "What are they doing!?" Aya called out.

"Racing TO The Bottom Aya-kun!" Omi called back, smiling at the red head whom frowned.

"Well Tell Them If Anything Goes Wrong I am Not Coming To Help!" Aya yelled back a bit annoyed.

"Ok! Aya-kun!" Omi said, turning back to where they had disappeared before frowning. "What About If I Need Help Aya-kun!?"

Aya frowned out to the small body in the water, watching Omi's face and tops of his shoulders treading before answering a small "Maybe." and jumping as both Ken and Yohji resurfaced. Ken laughing, Yohji looking around startled.

"Something touched me!" Yohji frowned at the water, and he couldn't help but laugh. It was just so funny!

"Nothing touched you idiot! Hahaha! Haha! You just couldn't take it that you were loosing! I think Omi's right Yohji, maybe you should control the cigarettes a little more." He laughed.

"Shut up Ken!" Yohji splashed him and he frowned. "Something touched me and it wasn't you." Yohji spit growling as he point at him but he could only laugh. Omi who wasn't sure what happened was smiling humored at how hard he was laughing and how ridiculous Yohji looked. "That's it. I am getting out." Yohji said with a frown before starting his swim back to the shore.

He laughed watching the blonde swim. "Wimp!" He yelled, but Yohji didn't stop swimming. "Idiot, nothing touched him." He mumbled under his breath.

"Maybe it was a fish Yohji-kun!" Omi called out but Yohji just made it to the big rock and started climbing out. "Well. Lets get out too Ken-kun." Omi said slowly starting to swim towards the shore.

" I guess." He followed, making the small fifteen foot swim to the rock and watching Omi start climbing out before jumping as he felt something touch his leg. "OMI!!"

"WHAT!!?" Omi screamed, almost falling off the rock startled.

"Something touched me!" He frowned looking down into the dark water while turning in circles trying to see what it was.

"It was probably a fish Ken-kun." Omi answered sighing relieved. "And you called Yohji-kun a wimp." Omi chuckled turning around to sit on the rock and laugh at him before frowning as he suddenly pushed back in the water when he saw the dark shadow skim by him. "Ken-kun?"

"Omi! Shark! It's a shark! Shit! What do I DO!?" He shot panicked moving for the rock before stopping as he felt whatever it was touch him again. "OMI!"

"I don't think Sharks live in lakes Ken-kun!" Omi shot panicked, quickly standing up and beckoning for him to come. "COme on out! I mean, Don't move!"

He started swimming before quickly stopping. "Omi! Damnt make up your mind! Ahh! It just touched me again!" He screamed flailing slightly and Omi started looking dreadfully panicked.

"Don't move! Curl your legs up to yoU or it will bite them off!"

"WHAT!?" HE screamed, curling his legs to him quickly and sinking lower in the water. "Ahh! I can't tread well like this!" He cried before looking over to the shore when he heard Yohji suddenly yell somewhere up in the woods. "OMI!" He screamed when Omi turned around and made a move like he would run towards the sound. "Don't leave me! I-" He choked, gulping water as he was suddenly tugged down a bit before released. "The shark just grabbed me!" He cried, trying to move from that spot without uncurling his legs.

"Ken-kun." He looked up at Omi's low and very serious voice. "Sharks can't grab you, something's wrong." Omi whispered, cringing when he heard Aya yell again. "Please swim this way or else…I have to go and see why they're yelling and leave you! Now come on!"

"Okay." He cringed moving forward a bit. He couldn't remember ever being so scared. The shadow that glided under him was like the dark monster from Jaws. Any moment it could just bite off his leg! And while that might sound funny, it was horrible, odds were he'd bleed to death, and even if he lived, he'd be without his leg! He would never be able to be an assassin then.

"Omi." He reached up for the thin hand and Omi pulled him up quickly. Helping him scramble onto the rocks shaking slightly as he turned back to the water. "Jesus, I don't think I am ever going to be able to get into a la-" he stopped dead when he saw something move from the corner of his eye. "Omi." He grabbed Omi's shoulders and shoved the boy down slightly, hearing him hiss when he pushed him roughly into the rocks. "I just saw someone." He whispered

"Ow Ken-kun." Omi whispered to him as he pushed up to see over part of the rock and used Omi as an arm rest. "What's going on?" Omi whispered.

"I don't know. Where the hell are my clothes?" He growled grit teeth looking around. Where the hell were-There! His eyes locked on them and he glanced around. "Can't investigate naked can I. Stay here while I grab my clothes." He ordered, before glancing at Omi. The boy was quiet but he could see his eyes wanted to protest, and his mouth wanted to tell him he was scaring him. "Yohji and Aya are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves." He quickly stated, hoping that would be reassuring.

"And so are we Ken-kun." Omi whispered, and he stopped dead for a moment. He turned to Omi and the boy smiled, making him imitated as he thought about everything that meant before quickly climbing over Omi and running for his clothes. Grabbing them and diving into the nearest brush as he wiggled into them. His eyes constantly scanning over the trees and lush vegetation with only the sound of his hard breathing, and his eyes lit up the minute he saw something foreign run through the bushes. God damnt, maybe Aya was right, maybe this wasn't so private after all. "Ken-kun!"

"What!?" He growled grit teeth as Omi suddenly shot by him, answering the loud KEN! OMI! That Yohji suddenly yelled from somewhere up ahead in the woods. No matter what he said, Omi wasn't going to stay, and all the boy gave was an invitation to follow and help. Help and follow, did he ever, scrambling into his shorts the entire way he burst through the vegetation Aya had cleared before scrambling to the ground with the sudden gun shots faired at him and Omi. "OMI! You stupid...son of a Bitch!" He screamed after the thin boy whom kept running, before throwing himself at the masked figure trying to strangle Yohji. "Shit." He cursed scrambling up before stumbling into the nearest tree as a few more shots went off and he was hit. The bullet just grazed him throbbing his arm with the sting of his missing flesh, and he grabbed it in pain and slumped into the dirt. Closing his eyes he waited for his enemy to approach because there was no way it would be able to resist seeing if it had really hit home and killed him. Within a matter of seconds he could hear the soft crunching of leaves under feet sneaking up. Yohji up ahead gasping for breath as he suddenly struggled free and Omi cried out as he was hit.

Come on. Closer. Closer! His brain screamed, his body tense and patient. COME ON! He closed his mouth to keep from screaming, from fidgeting because he could hear his team in need but he had to wait for this ass hole to come over. Just a little closer….bend down just a little more….lay your gun next to my head….try to blow my brains out when you feel my pulse…he smiled as he felt the fingers slip onto his wrist, and in one fast elbow, knee and then strong kick the body was over and out and he had the gun.

There was no need for him to check if the guy was still conscious, he knew there was no way. He was an assassin damnt. He tore through the remaining brush moving the gun in his hands so he could bring the barrel down on someone's skull and render them unconscious too before his eyes widened.

Aya was out, unconscious against a tree where he was apparently knocked while trying to help Omi. He had made it there in time to see the figure Omi was struggling with grab the wet boy and swing him over its shoulder. Slamming Omi's thin body into the dirt with impact dazing him long enough it could kill him. The masked guy laughed before kicking Omi in the ribs and laughing as Omi cried out in pain before Yohji attacked the guy.

How many of them were there? There was no way to tell. Why had they come? There was no possible explanation. What he saw was the past years flashing before him in an instant. And the minute the knife appeared his body decided for him. The cries from his angered un-consulted mind falling on deaf ears as he flipped the gun back around and raised it. In order to shield and maybe save Omi Yohji had moved in front of the guys blows. A position they were taught never to take, or willingly put themselves in. However, it gave Omi's choking and bleeding form that small 30 seconds he needed to drag himself up and away. That small 30 seconds of time where the knife appeared and the figure grabbed Yohji by the hair tilting his head back before he fired. And fired…and fired. The blade had barely grazed Yohji's neck when the figure fell dead and he froze.

"AHHH!" Omi screamed when the gun was firing, whirling at Yohji terrified as the blonde cringed with the knife and tightened as though he were the one in fact being shot. "YO-YOHJI-KUN!" Omi screamed when the figure fell from Yohji and Omi scrambling forward to the blonde groping his chest before turning to him. "KEN-KUN!?"

He said nothing. When Yohji and Omi turned to him, he said nothing. He couldn't tear his eyes from the body bleeding into the dirt. It was dead. Oh, it was so dead. Three bullets in its corpse. The first through its heart, so it would die faster than it could cut Yohji. The second in the spine of the neck, so in case it didn't die fast enough it'd be paralyzed, and the third through its throat, so it wouldn't make any noise. All of his bullets, perfect shots. Perfect hits. Even in the commotion, the slamming of his heart, the hair of a line Yohji was from death. Perfect. Skills of an assassin in training. Flicks of his wrist and finger that he had perfected below the very flower shop that covered who they were, but now…things had changed. He wasn't aiming at a stuffed body with bull's-eyes painted onto it. It wasn't a computer simulation, or paint ball arena. He had killed someone.

"Ken?" Yohji spoke, rubbing his neck. His voice raspy and hurt from being choked when the guy asked in a single word if he were ok, and what could he possibly do to help. "Ken?" He didn't answer, but the gun in his hands lowered with his arm before slipping into the dirt like the man he had killed. "It's ok Ken." Yohji quickly reassured.

"He's dead!" Omi cried dropping the wrist he had hesitantly touched to find the pulse. Spinning at him, before Yohji and then Aya. "Aya-kun!?" Omi cried out concerned as he hobbled to his feet and stumbled to the red head whom was barely conscious. "Come on Aya-kun." Omi whispered gently patting Aya back to life and watching the red head open his eyes and look up at Omi before jumping with his loud and sudden.

"AHHH!" He screamed, never more scared in his life and Yohji was with him instantly. "AHHYOHJI!" He screamed trying to shove the blonde away afraid, but Yohji just attached to him as though he were another part of his body.

"It's OK KEN! IT's OK!" Yohji screamed at him, restraining his violent shoving and hugging him close. "SHhh, relax. It's ok." Yohji whispered and there was a new part to him that he discovered inside Yohji's arms. When he was on the streets things had been hard, and he had learned to work around them. When he had first come here, he was tested, but somehow got through it. When Asuka died in the hospital and Omi had cried for Yohji in the hallway. He didn't. But now. Watching Omi slowly pull the figures wallet from its back pocket and gasp when it opened with pictures of the man's family, he didn't know what to do. He didn't like killing.

"NOOO!" He sobbed suddenly, attaching back to Yohji and the blonde just nodded turning them both around so he looked into the woods, and Yohji looked at Omi instead. "I Donn't Want To Be A mURRDERRRR!"

"Shhh Ken." Yohji hushed a little louder. Glancing around worried people would hear them. "It's not so bad." Yohji soothed into his ear.

"NOOO!" He screamed again. "NO I KILLED HIM! I DID! ME! I KILLED HIM! NO WAAAAY! I CAAAN'T!" He started shaking his head but Yohji just nodded, patting his shoulder where he held him.

"Sure you can. Look at Aya. He was a murderer before we met him, and we like him just fine." Yohji mustered a weak smile and Aya didn't even both to argue it was an attempted murder. The red head just sat in the dirt, holding his bleeding head as Omi took the wallet and all identification from the body. Including the brand tags to its cloth, the shoe size tag, the earring in his ear before grimacing with the fact the bullets needed to be removed too.

"I don't want to take out the bullets." Omi turned to Aya whom looked up groggily, expression as though he had just been slapped around and needed to either go to bed, or get laid fast. "Aya-kun there's blood everywhere. I never trained for this. I'll be filthy. And they're shaaarks in the laaake." Omi whined, feeding off his panic and slowly getting upset as Aya slid himself over to Omi's thin body and sat still. The close contact was enough for Omi, and it were as though Aya had said -it's ok, lean on me- That small scoot movement which drug a foots worth of dirt closer to Omi was the same in Aya's language, and Omi leaned into the red head quickly. Ducking his face from the bleeding corpse.

"One's dead?" Aya asked confused, his vision blurring to the blood pooling around in the dirt as he registered Omi's indirect whined request for him to take the bullets out.

"I-I knocked out two before I made it to you." Yohji answered the red head, hanging onto his sobbing body and Aya nodded, asking Omi how many he got and the boy pointed to the one slumped against a tree. Unconscious and pegged with a stick, Omi's dart substitute.

"Ken." Aya called him firmly but he shook his head into Yohji's shoulder. "KEN! It was self defense do you understand me?" Aya growled at him, like always taking the firm approach. The -you listen, and understand how I understand or I'll kill you in such a way…- tone. "KEN! LOOK AT ME!" Aya screamed at him.

"NOOO!" He screamed into Yohji's shoulder and Yohji pulled him a little tighter before growling to Aya that he didn't want to talk.

"LOOK AT ME!" Aya demanded and he peeked up just a little. Aya's violet eyes were fixed on him the way he imagined they would be. Demanding, firm and protective of him, like Aya was of Omi whom now wasn't allow to look at the body, never mind take the bullets out. The way he was of Yohji, by ignoring the blonde's age, giving him free will but not allowing him to assume command and therefore be bombarded with the stress and pressure that came with the job. The way he was for him, and constantly watched him so he wouldn't blunder things the way he watched Omi to make sure the boy wouldn't trip himself. Or at least catch him if it did. "Self defense." Aya growled. "Not murder. Not even attempted murder. Self defense. We can prove it if you need it Ken. We can prove it to everyone who might want to think otherwise. Do you understand?" He didn't answer and Yohji held him even tighter. Aya understood when he didn't answer that he would be ok. That in a few moments his face would blank over, and he'd stare at nothing like a zombie. Unable to fully comprehend what he had done, and therefore suffer his paralyzing perplexities. That he would sob himself into exhaustion, into a shell that would be his body while Omi called Mr. Brine and muttered a single soft -We need help sir- into the receiver before hanging up.

Then when Mr. Brine finally arrived with all the cavalry and Manx to boot, the man took one look at the body, and one look at him and knew what happened. All he did was nod sympathetically, hug his shoulder with his hand and mutter a -It's going to be ok Hidaka.- before waving his hand and issuing what they learned was the clean up team.

The men dressed in white whom came and collected every grain of soil contaminated with blood. Every leaf splattered red. Every shoe print that never should have been. They wrapped everything in tape, and collected everything in plastic baggies. Using small bristled brushes, and patient hands, the men in white deleted the event from everyone but him. Mr. Brine supervising everything, and answering all of Omi's questions before ordering them all into one of the vans the clean up crew had come in.

They didn't have to worry about their camping supplies because that was taken care of.

They didn't have to worry about their stuff, because that would be taken care of.

They didn't have to worry about people finding out because that was taken care of.

And they definitely didn't have to worry about who the man really was…because that too…was taken care of.

In the end they filed into the van and sat down, Yohji's arm around him, Omi's mouth itching to try and comfort him, and Aya glaring at everyone but them. Protecting all of them in his own way, while the body bag and evidence were loaded into the van parked next to them. All of their eyes watching before their van doors closed and Mr. Brine climbed into the front, and Manx climbed into the other van.

Her cunning features temporarily damped with the devastating effect the death of a random man had on their top group. Apparently in the future, they would never be able to make the mistake of depriving the boys from all the information that would accompany their targets and make those men, beasts of men she concluded as she rode in the van with the body bag.

"Randall." She finally sighed his name after the van had been driving for some five minutes, and she was sure there was no trouble with the other one. The boys would all be taken directly to a councilor and talked through whatever wrong they all believed they had endured. "Randall get up." she frowned now, and suddenly the body bag started moving, slowly unzipping from the inside before the masked figure pulled his mask off and grinned at her.

"I did good didn't I?" Randall grinned, sitting up quickly and chuckling at the blood that ran down his chest. "Look at how filthy I am! That brat shot me three times!"

"Efficiently too." she smiled, watching Randall beginning peeling his fake skin off revealing the blood bags underneath. "Everywhere he was supposed to."

"One of these days, these kids are going to have a real gun, and I am going to be in a shit load of trouble." Randall grinned flicking his hands slightly and splattering a little bit of the blood before offering Manx's pissed expression an apologetic grin.

"Well one of these days, our boys will find out the gun shoots blanks, and the trigger is really a timer that sets off your death. That the ambush is really a fake, and the lake is filled with our scuba divers." She sighed, leaning back into her seat as Randall wormed out of his body bag and started wiping the blood off. "Until then, you can continue dying and doing a good job. And next time, don't drop so dramatically will you?"

"Come on." He grinned. "It's all in the drop, it's the after effect. That's what I am going for. The still…then sobbing."

"Yes." She grunt slightly. "The family photos were a nice touch. Next time ask before you improvise. You almost had our youngest in tears when he saw them. He suffers from family, abandonment issues." She scolded.

"Sorry." Randall sent her a snort. "How about, family pets next time? Haha."

She groaned, turning to the small window on her right as Randall continued cleaning himself before taking his seat as well. It would be about two hours before they would make it back to the city and police station, and then she would have lots of counseling footage to watch, just to make sure every single one of her prized pieces made it through their first -ambush 001- drill successfully.

Wowie! Still reading? blushes I am so honored! Please! Leave me a review! They're really what keeps us authors going. It means a lot to know people think enough of what I write, to actually say something Thank You To All Whom Leave reVIEWS!!!! And I promise I will post at my normal weekly goal from now on! There aren't anymore marriages planned! LOL! (though if you have an congrates you'd like to pass on to my friend, whom was extremely nervous about having her marriage so public (she looked like a zombie for the first 15 min of our footage) leave em in my reviews and I'll pass em to her. snickers She's gonna freak when she realizes I posted her marriage on here too. LOL!)


	20. 24 Little Hours

Chapter 20

24 Little Hours

DivineAngel

9:18 A. M

He looked up as he slowly left the room, keeping his eyes on the floor before gently wiping them again with the back of his hand. Sniffling away the rest of his tears as he looked up, shutting the door behind him  
  
Yohji, Aya and Omi were all sitting in the waiting chairs against the walls, apparently he had seen his councilor the longest. Everyone was waiting for him. "Are you alright Hidaka?" Mr. Brine asked, standing up from where he too was sitting.  
  
"Ah…yeah." He nodded quickly and Yohji got up and started over to him ignoring his mustered smile and slinging an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Good." Mr. Brine nodded, speaking softly and almost reassuringly before turning to Omi and Aya whom were looking at the man as though awaiting directions and insight for what should be done. "Come on then. I have something very important to show you. It's what you might call, a taste of the finally." Mr. Brine nodded towards the door and they left, walking through the large white halls, and rooms, and all the people working for them. Manx amongst them, saying nothing and only watching them go. Her green eyes shinning even more dangerously than before in this room of endlessly clear white.

They filed into their van and drove in silence, both Aya and Omi seemed to be thinking to themselves for both boys turned towards the window and watched the scenery as they drove. Yohji stayed close to him, constantly making himself annoying by staying in his face before finally gently tapping his shoulder. As annoying as the guy was, he answered and glanced over at the soft expression waiting for him.  
  
"Thank you Ken." Yohji's whispered growing a soft affectionate smile across his lanky features, and he took note immediately because it was one they didn't see often. "I guess I was wrong." Yohji said and he laid his hand over Yohji's when the blonde looked away from him with a raspy whisper. "I am supposed to be here. I just wasn't sure before you know. I didn't know what to do I...I am supposed to be here." Yohji nodded to himself, mumbling both to him and his own subconscious. "Asuka....will have to wait for me." Yohji looked up, cracking another soft grin, but this time his green eyes were filled with tears. "I think if I were supposed to die, I would have...but...you saved me. Maybe in some way, she's....looking over me now Ken. Like....an angel?" Yohji smiled, sniffling slightly while clearing the tears from his eyes with his sleeves. Omi and Aya had both turned to them, but neither had said a thing. "I can't believe I almost made that mistake, and could have ended it sooner than I was supposed to." Yohji mumbled, and he nodded at the blonde whom was recollecting his thoughts and views. Yohji wasn't supposed to die yet, could have but didn't. He was centimeters away from having his jugulars sliced open, but he was saved. Not just by Ken, but perhaps some sort of intervention that was trying to tell him, your not supposed to die yet. "You all need me." Yohji suddenly nodded, his features firming up with sure confidence. "That's why I didn't die."  
  
"…Because we need you?" Aya asked skeptically, as though Yohji's logic had befuddled his mind.  
  
"That's right." Yohji said nodding again. "Tell me you don't need me Aya?" Yohji said with a smile, and Aya squint a little but said nothing.  
  
"I need you Yohji-kun." Omi said offering Yohji a sweet reassuring smile in case he was planning on bursting into tears within the next three seconds.  
  
"I know you do Chibi." Yohji smiled confidently. "That's why I didn't ask you." Omi's smile fell slightly, staring at Yohji like he didn't know what to say. "You all need me...so...I am invincible. Invincible Yohji Kudou." Yohji smiled at them, slouching back in his chair and sighing. "Mr. Brine!" Yohji yelled up to the front of the car and Mr. Brine glanced into the rear view mirror with a cocked eyebrow. "I am not taking my medication anymore. I don't need it." Yohji declared, smiling ahead at Mr. Brine's strong features and thoughtful eyes which imitated.  
  
"I am glad to hear it Kudou." Mr. Brine smiled, and the smile was genuine and almost affectionate. "I am. Glad to hear it."  
  
9:34 A.M "Alright boys now behave and keep your voices down." Mr. Brine instructed, opening the back alley door to the brick building they had parked behind.  
  
"Why? Where are we sir?" Omi asked practically whispering while following Mr. Brine in with all of them before jumping as Mr. Brine reached to their right and flicked the lights on. Lighting up the light blue tiling and large silver walls.  
  
"Our morgue." Mr. Brine answered.  
  
"Morgue!?" Yohji whispered, stepping closer to all of them as he looked around.   
  
"That's right." Mr. Brine nodded matter o'factly before starting inward. "Come along." Mr. Brine announced, his voice echoing slightly and they reluctantly followed. "This is the man whom helps us dispose of any bodies which we can't leave in sight." Mr. Brine said raising a hand to the white smocked man whom came around a corner and directly to them. "His name is Mr. Smith, and for the majority of your cases you boys will never have to worry about moving the bodies. The men you are being trained to kill are a shame to society and the human race. Their lives are so corrupt and dishonorable that no one will bat an eye when they turn up in an alley." Mr. Brine said, continuing as Mr. Smith started over to one of the cubbies in the silver wall and opened the square door. "However, some of the men we will be relocating may be rich...or powerful...politicians....well known faces. These are the bodies Mr. Smith will help with, so no one will ever come looking for you boys, but us." Mr. Brine finished nodding towards the tray Mr. Smith was pulling from the cubby.  
  
"Sir. What do you mean by relocate?" Yohji asked frowning and Mr. Brine chuckled a half smile.  
  
"Think about it Kudou. That's how all of your targets will be referred to. Those assigned for relocation. They're all despicable...beasts if you will." Mr. Brine said, walking up to the table and sheeted figure on it, nodding for them to follow. None of them did, they all came forward a little and then stopped some foot away. Remaining still even when Mr. Brine frowned at them. "What you will be, has not been kept from you boys. Your assassins, and not florists. You will be seeing more dead bodies in your life than maybe even Mr. Smith here. What you have to always remember, is that, these bodies deserved death."  
  
"How can you decide who deserves death sir." Omi spoke up frowning. "It's impossible for another human to pass judgment over a human and decide they deserve death. There's just too much human error to factor in." Omi said firmly, glancing at them as though to grab their opinion but their faces were helpless. Aya was frowning, Yohji was grimacing and he looked rather confused.  
  
"Human error?" Mr. Brine asked, turning to them and cocking an eyebrow, but Omi just nodded firmly. "Do you know who this man is Tsukiyono?" Mr. Brine asked, nodding to the sheet and Omi didn't answer. They all knew Omi didn't know who the guy was, and so Mr. Brine gently folded the sheet down over the figures head. Yohji turned away and he took a quick step back. The man's skin had paled to a disgusting raw, runny egg cream, with purple lips and purple veins. The folds of his skin, saggy and distorted with shadows that shouldn't be. "This man murdered three families Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine said frowning and Omi froze slightly. "He broke into their homes while they slept, and pulled them from their beds. Tied them in their rooms. Watched their tv, ate their food, and then killed them. Stole what he want from the house and set it on fire." Omi swallowed hard, loosing some color. "To not just one family, but three. The first family was a young couple. The second was a further along, with two children. A boy whom was eight, and a daughter who was thirteen, she almost escaped. The last family, was the furthest along of the three. An older couple with five children. Three boys, and two girls. The girls were the youngest five and seven. Killed first. The two boys next, twelve and thirteen sharing a bedroom. The oldest boy is unknown, because he got away." Omi's eyes were turning to saucers as he listened to this. "He got away, but his family is dead. Tell me Tsukiyono...how do you think that boy feels? Do you think he might go to the limits to reach vengeance for his families death?" Mr. Brine asked, frowning sternly at Omi whom was just staring back with a blank expression and open mouth. Mr. Brine glanced at Aya for a moment and the red head was stiff with closed eyes but looked alright. "Or...would it have been better if one of our assassins had not killed this man Tsukiyono. After repeating the same crime within a six month period three times. I don't think he would have done it again do you boys?" Mr. Brine looked up at him and he swallowed but didn't move. "No. He probably learned his lesson. Probably repent, and changed his ways." Mr. Brine nodded sarcastically. "Or maybe he was murdered the very night he was staking out the next family. Maybe the moment we saw him sneak to the basement door, and pull the screwdriver from his pocket we took care of it." Mr. Brine nodded, walking around the figure closer to them and they all backed up, even Aya. "Was this man murdered Fujimiya?"  
  
Aya frowned slightly, looking at the corpse and then to Mr. Brine unsure of what to say.   
  
"Yes he was." Mr. Brine nodded, answering for Aya with a strong booming voice that almost echoed. "Was the man who killed him a murderer?"  
  
"Yes he was!" Omi shot in suddenly, and Mr. Brine stopped his answer dead, turning directly to Omi.  
  
"…That's right Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine agreed and Omi's face fell crashing to a -no!- Omi wanted the answer to be no. Not a murderer. "He was a murderer, he killed this man from a distance with a weapon much like yours. This man was not being hurt, or attacked in any way. It was not self defense it was murder....but...." Mr. Brine leaned down to Omi's face slowly, watching the thin boy lick his lips. "Do you know why he did it?" Omi shook his head, and Mr. Brine looked up at them causing them all to shake their heads. "He did it, because the man would have murdered an innocent family. By killing the body behind me, the assassin saved seven lives." Mr. Brine was quiet for a moment when they all looked over at the body with frowns. "A little girl of three, a little girl of five, a young boy of seven, one of nine and a teenage daughter of fourteen, a married couple for over twenty years, he an accountant, and she a school nurse. By killing this man, they're all alive and happy today. None of them are aware of how close they came to death, and that's the best way to have it. Never reveal your positions, never reveal your identities. Complete your assignments and you save lives." Mr. Brine nodded, taking a moment for a heavy sigh as he looked them over.   
  
He knew he looked a little pale, and Yohji looked like he were wishing to god he could smoke right then. Aya was frowning away arms crossed over his chest standing close to Yohji for support and Omi was just staring at the body with an open mouth. "Tsukiyono go back outside that door and take a walk." Mr. Brine ordered pointing back to the door they had entered and Omi looked at it confused. "Go on. Don't think I haven't known you long enough to know that you need a break or else soon Your Stomach Will Be On My FLoOr!" Mr. Brine yelled, grinning as Omi slowly and silently started for the door and left. "Heaven help that child, he'll never put on weight if he throws up all his meals." Mr. Brine sighed, watching the door close before turning to them. "The rest of you come over here, and look at this body."  
  
They all reluctantly came closer to the body, looking down at it in disgust. Mr. Brine's confident and firm expression studying them before rolling his eyes. "You can breath boys, the body does not smell because it's being cared for so to speak." They all instantly released the air from their lungs and hungrily inhaled thankful for the update. Hell, he knew he had been holding his breath for the last minute. "Have any of you see a dead body before?" Mr. Brine asked. 

They all shook their heads before glancing at Yohji whom raised a single hand and Mr. Brine nodded. "How close to it were you Kudou?"

"Not so close sir." Yohji muttered, lowering his hand and averting his eyes from the body.

"Hidaka!" Mr. Brine snapped at him and he jumped. "Don't be afraid. The man is nothing more than a sleeping monster. It is your own mind which separates it as something more." Mr. Brine nodded at him sternly before gently lowing the sheet from the mans chest and stomach. "Touch this body."

"What?" He stumbled back immediately and Yohji grabbed his arm for his own support. Yohji didn't want him getting away and leaving him behind.

"I said…touch this body Hidaka." Mr. Brine repeated gently, and he swallowed hard looking at the corpses clammy pale skin with blue veins running around it. The purple hues dabbed into the creases and curves of its body. It was too disgusting for him to look at. "Hidaka." Mr. Brine repeated his name, as though to tell him he were waiting and he shook his head. "Touch it."

"No." He shook his head again and Mr. Brine glanced back at the body with a small sigh. "AH!" He yelled when Mr. Brine suddenly snatched his hand up and pressed it to the cold chest. "AHH! Oh god Sir!" He wiggled his hand, trying to yank it back but Mr. Brine was very strong.

"Hidaka relax."

"Ahh! Let me go!" He screamed, his body starting to tremble as he stared at his warm hand against the dead flesh. "Stop!" He pulled again but Mr. Brine just ran a hand to his shoulder, trying to reassure him. He couldn't stand it! Had to get away! He couldn't force the idea from his mind that the very man he had just shot would end up looking like this! Alone, and dead. Discolored and sticky. And him. Him too when he died. And Aya, Yohji, and Omi too. All of them. Disgusting. "AHhYOHJI!" He screamed at the blonde for help when he couldn't free himself and Yohji's hand ran over his instantly.

"Ken." Yohji grunt his name turning to him so he wouldn't have to look at the body as he slowly slid his hand onto the dead flesh with an even smaller grunt and cringe.

He choked, his eyes getting wide as he watched Yohji's hand. The lighter skin color of Yohji's fingers and palm next to his trembling as it struggled to lay where it was.

"Good." Mr. Brine nodded with the movement. Slowly diminishing the pressure he was applying to his hand and smiling satisfied when he left his on the body.

Mr. Brine turned to Aya next, looking at the red head expectantly. "I don't want to touch it sir." Aya spit.

"Do it now Fujimiya. Try to understand what this is. It's no different from a living body. You should not save your concern and your fear for a man like this." Mr. Brine nodded towards the body as he took a step forward and Aya took a step back. "Fujimiya. Try to understand."

"I understand!" Aya snapped mad, taking a few more steps back and both he and Yohji kept their hands on the body. They weren't sure what they were supposed to do and were afraid if they took their hands away Mr. Brine would make them put them back. And that meant going through the -lay-your-hand-on-the-corpse- step again. "SiR!" Aya yelled slightly when Mr. Brine moved behind him and shoved the red head up to the table grabbing Aya's wrist like the man had to him. "I don't want to touch it!"

"Can you explain to me why?" Mr. Brine asked gently, but Aya said nothing.

"It's not so disgusting Aya." Yohji offered weakly, still battling the grimace in his own features, but Aya's body and expression only tightened.

"Fujimiya you all have to touch this body. I need you all over this mile stone, and I can't wait forever." Mr. Brine said calmly, forcing Aya's hand up to the tray the deceased was on and letting it rest gripping the side. Aya was silently fighting, mad he had to put up a struggle and almost embarrassed of it too. "Touch it yourself Fujimiya." Mr. Brine encouraged and he shift slightly. "Keep your hand there Hidaka!" Mr. Brine snapped and he stopped all movement instantly. How the man could always read his mind he never did understand. "Fujimiya I am counting to three." Mr. Brine stated and Aya firmed up and finally glanced at them for help.

"Come on Aya." He quickly reassured and Yohji nodded before muttering a -It's not so bad again-

"One." Aya's face tightened, and they could see the boy breathing hard as he looked down at the body.

"I don't understand why I have to touch it!" Aya suddenly snapped, trying to yank his hand from the tray and only growling when Mr. Brine held it firmly in place. "SIR!"

"Two."

"Aya." Yohji ran a hand onto the red heads above Mr. Brine's. "Come on. I'll do it with you."

"Shut up Yohji." Aya snapped. "I don't want your sympathy." Aya growled, but his hand moved forward with Yohji's tugging.

"Sure you do." Yohji only smiled gracefully, and edged Aya's quivering hand onto the cold clammy skin. Pausing once as Aya jerked trying to curl his fingers back, but Yohji's hand kept them outward. "Aya you…remember that story I told you?" Yohji smiled suddenly, looking up at Aya instead of the red heads hand. "About the…old woman, ghost and…the hooker?" Aya looked baffled this was being brought up, but his fingers were slowly edging on with Yohji talking. "It never occurred to me before this that…well if you think about how the guy was dead. And he was still going to have it with that beautiful chick. Even though she was really old, and her marvelous facade melted away." Yohji chuckled slightly, almost laughing at his realization while sliding Aya's hand onto the body. "You have to consider. That old maid was still nice enough to…give him a fuck…with him looking like this." Yohji grunt, nodding toward the body and Aya looked at it, before gasping at his hand which was lying on the corpses chest next to Yohji's and his. "Don't you think…Aya?" Yohji asked, smirking slightly. Not only with the tale, but pride he had moved Aya's hand to the corpse with the guy oblivious.

"Are you alright Fujimiya?" Mr. Brine asked and Aya gave a shaky nod, as the man walked around the tray to stand on the other side allowing them a small moment before looking down at the body and nodding slightly. "Corpses are very different from normal living humans. Can you boys tell me why?" Mr. Brine asked. "Hidaka?"

"Ahh their-their skins so disgusting sir?" He cringed, almost groaning out his sentence and Mr. Brine grunt a smile.

"Aside from their physical appearance. Who can tell me anatomically what changes within the body when it transfers from life to death."

"Your soul leaves." Yohji quickly answered and Mr. Brine sighed. Just calmly looking at them and waiting for more answers. Aya shift slightly, grimacing and he swallowed. "Can we ask Omi sir?" Yohji finally muttered and Mr. Brine groaned bringing a hand to his temples and rubbing slightly before looking over to the door.

"TSUKIYONO!" Mr. Brine yelled over and they all turned and looked as the handle moved before Omi came in. "Stop!" Omi stopped dead with Mr. Brine's bark maybe a foot from the door. "Stay where you are. I have a question for you." Mr. Brine smiled, watching Omi glanced at them and frown slightly confused. From the boys distance of fifteen or twenty feet from them, he really couldn't see what they were doing. But they could all tell with Omi's immediate shift of weight from one foot to the other he was dying with curiosity. "Can you tell me what happens anatomically within the body when it transfers from life to death Tsukiyono?" Mr. Brine repeated his question and Omi shift again. Leaning slightly to the side to try and see around them before just sighing because he couldn't make out a thing. Just them standing next to the tray reaching for something.

"Um…your blood congeals sir." Omi stated and Mr. Brine grinned an approving nod. Satisfied he was getting real factual answers and his nod told Omi he should continue and Omi did. Practically making them sick with his list of facts considering they were touching a corpse, and only stopping when Mr. Brine grinned.

Mr. Brine looked very satisfied. "Excellent Tsukiyono. You're a hundred percent right. You can leave now."

Omi frowned instantly. "Can I come over with you guys?" The boy asked, pointing to them slightly. "I want to do what your all doing too sir." Omi looked a little annoyed he was being excluded but Mr. Brine just casually shook his head and muttered a -No. That's not necessary. Wait outside Tsukiyono.- as the man moved the sheet down some.

They all snapped their hands back and stumbled away instantly and Aya choked a small "Ugh." which echoed. Mr. Brine just calmly looked up at them before slowly removing the rest of the sheet and motioning for them all to come back.

"Are you crazy!" Aya snapped backing up and Yohji grabbed the red heads arm the same way he had his. "Let me go! Yohji you idiot." Aya snarled jerking his arm slightly but Yohji just continued staring at the corpse before reaching over and snatching his arm even though he hadn't move.

"Everyone just stay next to me." Yohji gently mumbled and Aya growled pulling at his arm again.

"YOhji! I said let me go!" Aya yanked away, backing a good seven feet up from the tray and Yohji frowned.

"AYA! What kind of friend are yoU! I was asking for support you bastard! Now get back here and give it to me!" Yohji yelled turning to the red head while gripping his arm. Aya just shook his head, trying to steady his own fast breathing.

"I don't feel good." He mumbled and Mr. Brine just remained silent watching Yohji glare at Aya whom ran a hand to his face and just stood where he was. Him silent and grimacing at the naked corpse before glancing at Omi who was still inside.

"Fujimiya." Mr. Brine turned back to Aya. "I want you to calm down. Walk back to this table. And relax, before I have to move you back to it myself. Kudou, relax as well. Hidaka….focus up towards the face please." He looked away from the dead man's unmentionables as soon as Mr. Brine told him too. He didn't mean to stare, but it was just so sickening, it was the most discolored and disgusting part and Mr. Brine could tell it was the cause of his sudden great loss of color. "Tsukiyono come and rejoin your team." Mr. Brine spoke, slowly unlocking the cabinet behind him. There seemed to be about a foot of space between each corpse cubby, or so he could call them.

"I-I can wait outside." Omi quickly muttered, stepping back and grabbing the doorknob. The boy wasn't so sure he wanted to do what they were doing anymore.

Mr. Brine looked up and shook his head firmly. "No. Come over here and stand with your team Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine said sighing his own personal scolding for excluding Tsukiyono from his team and Omi hesitantly started over. Slowing dramatically as the scene on the table and all of them started to clarify as distance disappeared. "Come on." Mr. Brine coaxed watching Omi slowly creep himself up to them, remaining as far from the table as he could while hovering behind him and Yohji slightly. "Boys this is what a dead man looks like. Have you ever seen a corpse before Tsukiyono?" Mr. Brine asked and Omi quickly shook no with wide eyes that stared at the body like the rest of them. "Well….now you have." Mr. Brine nodded before walking to the end of the table by the corpse's head. "Tsukiyono and Fujimiya move to the other side." Mr. Brine ordered and Aya quickly started to the other side of the tray with Omi. Now him and Yohji were on one side, and Aya and Omi were on the other with Mr. Brine at head. In a sick way, it was much of the same way they were positioned at the table for dinner. "Put your hands back on the body boys."

"WHAT!?" Omi cried, startled with the request but he quickly slid his hand on so he could just get it over with. "Ahh Ken-kun." Omi grimaced, gasping with disbelief when he actually complied without complaint.

"Do you want me to help you Omi?" Yohji offered, slowly running his hand back on as well, and only Aya's was still caught in a firm tremble as he slowly started edging his fingers on while looking away.

"Sir. Your directions can't be serious?" Omi shot " How can this be considered respecting our dead?" Omi asked cringing at Aya whom finally got his hand onto the body with a heavy sigh.

"Do not be afraid Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine reassured, ignoring Omi's snapped -I am not afraid- "Place your hand on the body and try to realize this body hardly disserves our respect. You are not hurting it Tsukiyono. Rest assured the man will not mind." Mr. Brine stated and Omi looked flabbergasted with Mr. Brines words, before quickly pushing in front of Aya to get away from Mr. Brine whom started for him.

"SIR!" Omi cried out when he was jerked back up to the table and Mr. Brine took his hands in his own and raised them over the body. "Stop SIR! This can't be right!" Omi squirmed instantly, but Mr. Brine was incredibly strong in comparison. "HOw come this man Isn't buried SiR! I don't think we should be TOuchING IT! I Don't WANT TO!" Omi cried as Mr. Brine gently brought both his hands down to the man's stomach. "AhMMM!" Omi whined through his throat, jaw locked as he pulled at his hands. They could hear Omi's sneakers squeaking into the shiny floor as the boy kicked a few times, pressing back into Mr. Brine so the man might have to back up and move his hands but….Mr. Brine was too strong for Omi to shove.

"Omi." Yohji called, and Omi looked up at the blonde in distress. "Relax. We're all touching it too. Nothings wrong."

"They're going to burry him when we're done." He quickly reassured and Omi looked a little less distressed with that news. Even though he was lying, he had no idea what the guy was doing there and hadn't even though about burial or respecting the dead until Omi brought it up. "As-as soon as we're done Ok?"

"After we're done doing what Ken-kun! What are we doing!?" Omi shot, testing to see if his hands could be pulled back again but Mr. Brine didn't budge.

"Well…as soon as we're done….touching it." He fumbled and both Aya and Yohji sent him slow -Idiot.- frowns. "Or…studying it." He tried to correct himself as Mr. Brine left both Omi's hands on the mans stomach with a strong threat Omi would be sorry if his hands moved.

"I am trying to get your feet we boys." Mr. Brine declared back at the head. "Do you feel comfortable yet? Because I am willing to take this all very slow." They all frowned at the question. "I suppose I can not expect you to understand." Mr. Brine sighed, this was obviously one of those times Mr. Brine was doing something they all found absurd because he said it would aid them in the future. So far, all of those absurd things really had aided them in the future but…it never made them any less confusing. "Hidaka. Find the liver for me."

"Oh god." He groaned, closing his eyes for a moment. "Please don't make me sir." He grimaced but Mr. Brine said nothing, so he slowly moved his hand to where the liver would be and pressed.

"Harder Hidaka. Tell me what you observe." Mr. Brine reassured and he grimaced, closing his eyes as he pressed his fingers into the corpses liver.

"Ahh." He groaned. "Ahh….it's…feels smaller and shrunken almost…sir."

"Good." Mr. Brine nodded. "Fujimiya tell me what you can find out about the kidneys."

Aya tightened instantly. "I need a break sir."

"Tell me what you can find out about the kidneys." Mr. Brine repeated nodding at Aya and forcing him to find the kidneys. It was either that or ask for a break again, in which case if Aya asked Mr. Brine would allow one but…Aya was far to stubborn to stoop to asking a second time. "Tsukiyono examine the diaphragm and Kudou…" Mr. Brine paused, watching the blonde look up and wait for directions. Kudou seemed to be handling this the easiest as long as his team was present. Fujimiya the worse, and Hidaka and Tsukiyono were almost a nice medium. "Just stand there Kudou." Mr. Brine finally ordered. He was well aware when he gave the boy nothing to do, Kudou never shut up, and reassurance was what his team needed the most now.

"K sir. I got you." Yohji smiled slightly, already talking. Turning back to watch Omi's shaky fingers attempt to examine the lower rib cage without looking at the body. "Aya what are you doing lets go." Yohji grinned at the wire-hard red head. "Did you know when I was younger I always assumed kidney beans would look like real kidneys." Yohji chuckled, sensing the stress and easing it in his own way. He grunt with the comment, Yohji would think something like that. "I never liked them, my mother would always be so angry when I didn't eat them. She's say, they're good for you, just like that. Snap at me like that." Yohji continued and Omi stopped pressing the diaphragm and left his hand weak and limp on the man's chest. "When my teacher first showed me a diagram of a kidney in health. I scoffed. I thought, I know just what they look like...Like those small nasty beans."

"The diaphragms collapsed." Omi suddenly shot in, pulling his hand back quickly. He just couldn't take having to wait to be asked and having to leave his hand there any longer.

"That's fine Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine reassured, and Omi sighed knowing he could keep his hands from the body. "Good work. Fujimiya?"

"The kidney's feel fine." Aya answered, but he didn't dare move his hands in fear he'd be asked to replace them.

"Alright Fujimiya you can move your hands." Mr. Brine sighed, and Aya ripped his hands back with disgust for the corpse. "Hidaka what can you tell me about this man and how he might have died."

"Ah...a didn't you say he as killed with a weapon much like Omi's?" He asked confused.

"I lied. I wanted Tsukiyono to relate to the story. What can you tell me?" Mr. Brine stated before smiling as though pleased with his little deceit.

"Some type of respiratory problem sir. If the diaphragm has collapsed, there is most likely a serious problems with the patients-corpses lungs. It's possible one of them are collapsed as well." He answered and Mr. Brine nodded very satisfied. He could tell just from the soft lines around the mans eyes, it was a look he couldn't explain, but recognized.

"You can all take your hand away as well Hidaka." He did instantly. "Both of you come around to Tsukiyono and Fujimiya." Mr. Brine said nodding at him and Yohji as he recovered the body with it's sheet gently and left it. Walking back towards the cabinet he had unlocked and slowly pulling out the tray inside.

"Geez." Aya breathed, backing into him and Yohji slightly before shoving between them and standing.

"Alright relax all of you." Mr. Brine ordered firmly, looking up with a squint as they all stood next to the tray and white sheeted figure. "What can you tell me here." Mr. Brine asked gently folding the sheet from the figures face enough for them to all register the difference.

"It's a girl." Omi spoke up, before quickly shutting up embarrassed he just blurt his thoughts out.

"That's right." Mr. Brine assured amused. "Which, or am I right to assume all of you have been exposed to some pornography?" Mr. Brine asked, but they said nothing. Admit to it? Yeah right. "Boys." Mr. Brine sighed slightly. "Have you all seen at least some? Fujimiya? Tsukiyono?" Aya frowned slightly, as though insulted he would be asked before nodding and Omi just gapped a little. Sprouting a slow blush as he glanced at them before muttering -A little- "Kudou and Hidaka do I even need to ask?"

"Nope." Yohji grinned. "We've seen the real deal sir." Yohji chuckled elbowing him as he sprout a wide grin.

"Well how wonderful for you." Mr. Brine stated monotone before pulling the rest of the sheet from the woman's body.

They all shot back and slammed into the tray with the sheeted man behind them. "Sir!" Omi yelled as though in shock Mr. Brine had so quickly exposed the girl. They were sandwiched between both trays! Caught! Mr. Brine turned to them with a grin then, and that's when they new. He had Planned It That way!

"Boys I expect you to all approach your lessens from a medical perspective and nothing else." Mr. Brine ordered but they all remained standing with their backs against the first tray to stay away from the girl. He had to admit it was weird. Even Yohji had looked away with him and Omi, but Aya was alright.

"Sir. Put something on her." Yohji suddenly frowned, taking a step towards Mr. Brine and extending his hand for the sheet. "Sir." Yohji demanded when the sheet wasn't offered.

"You didn't have a problem a second ago Kudou." Mr. Brine stated cocking an eyebrow.

"That was different." Yohji snapped. "You never uncover a woman unless she says ok. Since I can't ask, I can't look. Now cover her." Yohji demanded, pointing towards the body with only his hand and not his eyes. "Two very different things. They are two very different things us and them." Yohji explained, meaning them and girls. "You say man you think rock, you say woman you think water. We are not even on the same scale of grace as they are. The eyes that look upon a woman who has not yet uttered consent are shameful eyes." Yohji growled and Mr. Brine looked almost concerned with the speech. He quickly handed over the sheet and watched as Yohji gently place it over the girl, and smoothed down the corners before taking a step back with a sigh. He was still as he watched Yohji along with everyone before gently reaching out and touching Yohji's shoulder. Yohji froze with the contact and just stood still and silent with his eyes locked on the young girls face.

"..Are you alright Kudou?" Mr. Brine suddenly asked, staring at the blond with the rest of them. Yohji didn't respond to the question at all, instead his face just grew a bit sadder. "Kudou?"

"I think I might just…." Yohji trailed to nothing staring down at the girl, but they all knew he was thinking about Asuka.

"Yohji-kun." Omi pushed him slightly to reach to Yohji. Gently grasping the guys wrist. "Don't you think that…Her souls in heaven right Yohji-kun?" Omi asked, a tone that left him feeling as though this were a conversation he had missed.

Yohji on the other hand, turned to Omi instantly. Smiling at the patient expression before raising his wrist so his hand found the smaller one. "Right you are Omi. It isn't ever crowded up in heaven is it."

"No never." Omi answered, breathing out a slighter version of the strong affectionate smile on Yohji's lips before the blonde turned to him.

"She died quietly." Yohji suddenly stated. "A silent weapon. Her features hold no distress you see." Yohji said gently motioning to the girls almost sleeping face. Had it not been discolored and clammy like the mans she may have passed for a sleeping beauty. "Possibly. Gas. Poison. Maybe even a more severe…drowning or suffocation but…substantially better than…other things. Much better than bullets. Being shot." Yohji explained beginning to stiffen so he grabbed him gently. Pushing him aside so he was closer to the body and raising the sheet a tad so he could slip his hand in and find the liver. He already knew Mr. Brine would ask them to repeat their investigation and compare.

"Can I switch body parts with you Aya-kun?" Omi asked, as he moved over to the sheet and Aya nodded.

"No." Mr. Brine snapped. "Tsukiyono is the only one whom can examine the diaphragm in order to compare correctly, Fujimiya stick with the kidneys." Mr. Brine ordered and Omi almost looked scared with the directions. Reluctantly sliding the sheet down some of the girls chest before Aya helped and slid it off one of the parts that sent a raving blush to Omi's face. The boys thin hand hesitantly inching onto the girls skin, while looking to the side to ignore the anatomy difference.

"The kidneys feel swollen, almost misshapen sir." Aya reported confused.

"Same with the liver. For a sec I thought I was feeling the wrong thing." He muttered a short grin as Omi pulled his hand back and muttered a -Diaphragms fine- as he continued looking to the side.

"How did she die?" Mr. Brine asked.

"Poison is most likely." Aya stated and he nodded, all of them turning to Yohji who had guessed correctly.

"She died peacefully with it." The blonde stated, nodding slightly before sighing heavily as Mr. Brine started sheeting the girl over again and left her like the man as he beckoned from them to leave the trap between the trays.

"Alright boys come on. I have one more thing for you here. A dissection."

"Oh great." He muttered rolling his eyes. What would it be this time. They had started small. A couple frogs, then a lizard, a beaver, rabbit, mouse, rat, artificial dog and cat. All the dissections were disgusting, he personally didn't like doing them. "Do we have to? I hate doing them." He complained but Mr. Brine ignored him and that mean a definite -Yes- because the man wouldn't even argue.

"In here." Mr. Brine instructed opening a door to a small tiled room with a large sink counter and a few lockers. All a white color obviously. "Open up one of those lockers and take out the scrubs boys. Put them on and wash up your hands and arms. Take off anything loose I want you to be able to move well. Hidaka, Tsukiyono, Fujimiya loose your shirts….Kudou." Mr. Brine trailed with Yohji's all much tighter clothing. "Your fine." The man sighed, rubbing his temples again.

He ripped his shirt off and tossed it into the locker like Omi and Aya while pulling out the white scrub shirt and loose pants. Hopping into the pants and shrugging on the shirt he slipped the scrub covers over his sneakers and tying the cap over his hair before starting to the sink. There all of them scrubbed, and he meant scrubbed their arms and hands and fingers with tons of soap over the large sink in relative silence. Keeping their wet clean hands away from everything before drying with the sterol towels and encasing their cleanest skin in rubber gloves. One by one turning back to Mr. Brine with a -Ok. What now.- drained expression which was just slightly nervous with the distasteful morgue setting.

"I want you all to take a deep breath now." Mr. Brine nodded at them as the man walked over to the door. "And relax. Think clearly for me." Mr. Brine said, opening the door for them and watching them one by one walk in, before one by one stopping dead. Staring at the autopsy room, and sheeted figure laying on the tray for them.

"No." Omi gasped.

"You can't be serious sir!" He spun around instantly, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep the fear from his face. Fear this was real, and Mr. Brine was going to make him do this. Dissect a PerSON!

"Take another deep breath Hidaka." Mr. Brine reassured. "Because I am 100 percent serious."

"Sir." Aya stepped back towards the door but Mr. Brine blocked the way.

"I'll be watching from the window over there boys." Mr. Brine said pointing across the room to the large observation window. "Relax all of you." Mr. Brine spoke as he saw them all silently start building to their breaking points. Even he could feel a knot in his stomach winding up and pulling tighter. His knees felt watery and shaky and Omi was trembling slightly next to Aya whom was drastically pale. "Fujimiya remove the kidneys, Hidaka remove the liver, Tsukiyono remove the diaphragm and Kudou remove the spleen." Mr. Brine directed and Yohji stiffened with the order. Obviously preying he would just be directed to -Stand there- again. "Alright."

"Sir." He choked slightly, taking a tiny step closer to Mr. Brine. He couldn't take this. NO WAY. Couldn't dissect a body. NO WAY! He was getting ready to beg. This was it, he couldn't take this. He couldn't look at the sheeted form, never mind cut it! Cut it and remove things from inside! NO way! He was going to have to beg. Beg and grovel, for the first time. "Sir I-"

"-Sir! Please don't make us do this!" Omi suddenly shot, whining at Mr. Brine and pushing him aside slightly as the boy started shaking no. "I don't want to cut people sir! I'll dissect something else! Tons of other things! But SIR! I don't waaaant to do this! Don't make us doooo this!" Omi pleaded, cringing at Mr. Brine while shoving him and tugging at Yohij's shirt to make them both wake up and back him up.

"Yeah sir." Yohji shot, but they could all tell from the blondes tone he was highly stressed.

"Sir this is insane. We're not doctors! We've never preformed and autopsy before!" He shot getting a little panicked.

"Well NOW YOU WILL!" Mr. Brine yelled. "Assassins Don't WHINE! Now get in there!" Or Do I Have to GIVE you a Fresh TANNING TO REMIND YOU HOW TO SUCK IT UP!" Mr. Brine suddenly yelled, shoving them all further into the room before firmly grasping the doorknob. "All those organs better be out in Half AN HOUR! And it better BE CLEAN! PERFECT JOBS! With the Kind of SKiLL Assassins Would REmOVE ORGANS WITH! NOW GO!" Mr. Brine yelled, getting firmer to retaliate against their perturbed expressions. Mr. Brine then slammed the door loudly and disappeared after a soft nod that let them know the man was disappointed in them. Still, Mr. Brine left only their blank panicked faces and the still corpse behind them. Their eyes all a little wide, teeth grit as they turned around and gawked at the body they were supposed to examine.

"Is Mr. Brine joking you guys?" Omi whimpered suddenly, staring at the sheeted figure before glancing at all of them.

"If he's not back in this room in a minute Chibi he sure as hell isn't." Yohji breathed, bringing a wrist up to his face and gently touching his forehead. It was a signal Yohji and him had learned on the street, and it let him know the blonde was all of three seconds from puking.

"You feel like throwing up Omi?" He turned to Omi instantly, because if Yohji was this close Omi should have been spent already.

"No. You?" Omi shook no and turned to him concerned instead, but he was ok. He gave Omi a reassuring expression as he gently rubbed Yohji's shoulder to calm the blonde down. "Are we-are we going to have to-to examine this body then?" Omi asked cringing slightly and he nodded. "It's a b-boy r-right guys?" Omi looked horrified with the idea the body might be a woman again.

"Oh no." Yohji shook his head instantly. "Mr. Brine! Mr. BRINE!" Yohji yelled over towards the tinted observation window. They could only assume the man was inside it from where they were. "If that's a lady Mr. BRINE! I am…no…I can't I…" Yohji trailed, shaking his head and he laid a hand on his shoulder without really touching his sterile glove to anything.

"It's ok. It's not. It's a guy. It's a guy." He reassured before frowning because that wasn't really _that_ reassuring. "It's a Guy?" He reassured again with more of a question tone as he turned to Aya and Omi, and Aya nodded slightly.

"No breasts." Aya stated pointing towards the table and they all turned and look at the flat sheet hanging over the chest area.

"Well what if she's just…" Omi trailed unsure.

"What if she just what Omi?" Aya frowned turning to the boy whom shrugged. "What if she had them amputated?" Aya swat Omi in the back of the head. "Pay attention."

"What have I said about hitting me Aya-kun!" Omi snapped moving from the red head while frowning at him. Aya just ignored the comment and pulled a few facial scrub masks from the box on the wall and handed them out.

"Can you guys do this?" Aya asked turning to them, but his own voice was shaking. They all nodded. "Good than…lets…get going then."

They all stood still, nodding with Aya's words before the red head took the first step. Slowly they all moved to the table and looked down at the sheeted figure before at the tray of scalpels and other tools laid out for them.

He reached out with a shaky hand and pulled a few shiny metal medical bins over for their organs to be laid in. The very thought of thee entire ordeal was making him sick.

"Guys lets just get this over with right away. Fast. I don't want to think about it anymore." He choked out shaking his head. "The more I premeditate this, the sicker I am feeling." He spit, tying the mask onto his face so now all they could see was his eyes.

"Ken's (gag) Ken's right." Yohji choked backing him up and tying up his mask. Aya and Omi imitated before Aya took hold of the sheet.

"Nice and fast. We work efficiently. We've all practiced doing this before, now is no different." Aya nodded before ripping the sheet down. They all stiffened, gasping a little air at the figure below them. It had a cotton white blanked folded on its body from its collar bone up covering its face, and its hip bones down. Covering the deceased version of their unmentionables he hoped to never see again in his life.

"Wow." Yohji choked slightly, and the green eyes smiled over their mask. "That was nice of them wasn't it?" The blonde nodded and he smiled a little too. The chest of the figure had been washed down and was already prepared for them. Like this it wasn't so bad because it looked like practice again. Good thing too. He didn't think he was going to be able to do it, if the persons face and head were visible.

"Ok." Aya said, slowly picking up a scalpel and they all grabbed one as well. "I suggest we begin." They all shuffled, landing on either side of the examining table, with their scalpels placed according to their organs. All waiting to begin together, because that would be the easiest way to do it. No watching any one start first. "Ok count of three than?" Aya asked.

"No." Yohji quickly spit, pulling his scalpel back from where he had his arm near Aya. "I can't start like this. I need more room to work."

"What Yohji?" He frowned at the blonde, but Yohji simply shook his head.

"It's ok Yohji-kun. Do you want us to help you do something?" Omi asked confused. They were all confused. Yohji never needed lots of room to work unless he was working with a lady. Then he insisted on it. Other than that, the blonde could practically sit on them and not be bothered.

"I am just feeling cramped!" Yohji snapped backing up a step.

"Alright." Aya soothed, trying to get Yohji to relax with his voice. Aya too had sensed Yohji was taking this part hard. "We'll work like this." Aya sighed, taking command and beginning new directions. "I'll start first, Omi next because we're further apart. I'll remove one kidney and then Yohji you can begin and then Ken from my side. Then when which ever of you is done, I'll pick up your spot and remove the other." They all nodded and Aya was quiet for a moment, waiting for any last minute objections before moving his scalpel to the cold pasty skin and gently slicing in. The sudden cut squirt blood up at the red head and Omi whom was standing next to him.

"Ah." Aya dropped the scalpel instantly.

"AHHH!" Omi screamed, ducking from the table because he was squirt in the face. "AHOH! It'S AHH!" Omi cried smearing the blood down his face mask with his fingers as he frantically tried to get it off.

"OMI!" Yohji shot around the table and grabbed Omi one second before the boy ripped his bloody face mask off with shaky hands and bent over throwing up.

"It's ok Aya!" He made a move to touch Aya and the red head almost attacked him. Jumping out of his skin before relaxing and letting him help, to get the blood off the bottom of his face mask and neck. "Shh it's ok, its just like…a bit of water. It's ok." He grimaced, trying not to choke or puke. That DEAD Body just SQUIRT BLOOD AT THEM!

"ahh! AHH(GAG) Ahha(choke cough) Yooohji-KUUN!" Omi cried, still bending towards the floor dry heaving between his words. "DID You SEE (gagging) Ahhaabloood oooonn meeee." Omi cried grimacing as Yohji wiped at the blood squirted around his eyes and forehead.

"It's fine Omi!" Yohji yelled. "The bloods hardly on you! It's hardly visible!" Yohji lied weakly. Omi's entire forehead was the disgusting color of smeared blood along with the entire bit of skin around his right eye. Just now he was getting the last bit off Aya's neck as the red head finally started to calm down. His breathing almost normal again as Yohji backed Omi up against the wall and simply had him look up so the boy would relax while he worked.

Within the next seven minutes they were all back at the table looking down at the corpse and small cut like the thing was likely to come alive and attack them. With in the next ten minutes they had all had a chance to shakily make their own first cuts. Each one, now that Aya was finished, contained jammed eyes, and much ducking. They were all paranoid they would be squirt at.

He grimaced as he pulled his scalpel down the dead skin slicing a long red line that pooled blood up onto the dead body as he did it. His other hand logged into the corpse and easing his fingers closer towards the liver. Occasionally grunting Yohji's name when he became to tense and the blonde only muttered small -It's alright's- and -this isn't so bad's- which sounded about ready to throw up as Yohji pushed his hand into the gory skin to find the spleen. Their corpse had turned into a _Operation_ board game. Now containing lines like they had drawn on themselves with sharpie markers and projected images which become flesh and blood incisions that bled! The chest cavity was opening up for Omi who was struggling to get the diaphragm out completely. The boy was dead silent and hardly responded when they talked to him. It were as though he had shut down into Zombie work mode and only grimaced like he would puke, or sniffled like he would cry. Aya, Yohji, and him were working to completely destroy the abdomen. With all the fishing for the kidney's, his liver, and Yohji's spleen the body was turning into a lake of blood, and a raw fleshy smell he couldn't describe. Their gauze and bandages were around the wounds, soaking up the red, but that didn't stop it from smearing onto the front of their scrubs. They all looked like those doctors inside horror movies with long rubber gloves and light green shirts streaked with the corpses ink.

"I…I…" Yohji started muttering as he wiggled his fingers around part of the liver.

"You ok?" He asked without looking up.

"I…I.."

"You going to puke again?"

"I…I…I got it." Yohji suddenly choked, pulling his hand from the soup of blood, flesh and unrecognizable fragments they were accidentally adding. Gently cleaning the small spleen before laying it in the metal tray. "I…" Yohji trailed staring at the thing.

"Good job Yohji." Aya stated, but the blonde didn't move. Yohji just stared down at his little organ before diving at the side sink and throwing up…again. "That's the third time and he's still puking stuff up." Aya said frowning slightly. His eyes closing to send more sensory perception to his fingers as he worked on gently removing the kidneys to Yohji's hurling.

Aya's first kidney was out next, then Omi's diaphragm. Upon it's removal Omi hastily threw up on the floor again before backing up and away from them as he watched. He was done next and then Aya's second Kidney and they both threw up as well. He knew it sounded ridiculous, but the feelings were intense. A complete sense of stomach knotting awe that failed to capture the fleshy smell, or afterlife abomination in words. By the time they were done, they were all furthest from the body, their organs, standing still with the blood on their bodies, the tremble in their limbs, and sprung tears in their eyes.

"Boys." Mr. Brine walked in slowly, anything sudden or loud would have probably made them all piss their pants. "Boys I am proud. You did an excellent job with your organ removal. The criminals you will stop will be people like this. Shames to society and your heroism, though unrecognized will unquestionably better and save lives. Inside these people are no different from you. This exercised has opened your minds to corpses. Let you see them, feel them, and forced you to stay near and even examine them. Your experiences here will have an effect on you in battle…I guarantee it. Your all better prepared to face the villains that plague our world. These villains are the very men you have to stop, and now you must learn to stop them. Mr. Brine nodded, glancing at the clock. It was 11:48. "Go get cleaned up boys." The man gave them all strong reassuring expressions as they slowly hobbled from the room to wash.

Mr. Brines strong set face, and kind but firm expression strolling to the table when he was sure they were gone and looking down at the corpse. Smiling slightly as the man shook his head before lifting one of the white cotton blankets they had never touched. Mr. Brine pulled the foam head from it's fake prosthetic body and put it away in the cabinet before flicking the red switch on the wall. Within a moment the connecting door to thee room opened and the thin, lanky boy with spiky blank hair and dragon tattoo on his shoulder came strolling in.

The boy stopped on sight of him with an exaggerated "Heeey siiir. Playing with the old prosthetic I see." Randall grinned. "So. How's this one. You like? I made it myself just for your team." Randall bragged wiggling his eyebrows.

He sighed slightly, as Randall strolled over and frowned at the shreds of supposed-corpse. "One suggestion Randall." He sighed watching the boy whistle before the -Woowee look at all the mess here.- "Next time put a little less blood inside please." He said.

"Oh heeeey Mr. Brriiine man. It's got to like…squirt out. That's the fun part." Randall grinned ignoring his groan and shake of his head as he left. Leaving Randall's happy singing to the fake blooded, fake corpse and all the cleaning that pertained. Never mind Tsukiyono's vomit on the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wooo a little hands on for the boys…n e way, gotta really cool scene coming up next chapter!

!

!

_Whines_ this stories has consumed so much free time!!! So much time alone in front of the monitor typing!! _sniffles_ can't you all at least leave a review to pity me!! I need sympathy!! And some Chocolate would be nice!! I don't think I am asking for too much here as an author. Just a small second of your time to review, and a couple cookies---please?

!

Press the button points to button with wide innocent smile and persuading chibi eyes You know you want to. This is chapter 20 of 24.


	21. What a Difference a Day Makes

Chapter 21

What A Difference A Day Makes

DivineAngel

2:29 P. M

"Bastards." He started running. "BAstARds." He ran faster as a few more paintballs flew into the ground along his heels. OW! One hit the back of his thigh! "BASTARDS!" He screamed, throwing his gun over his shoulder and firing away behind him. Hoping to god he hit something and someone, he jammed the trigger down as many times as it would go. "grrrRRAGHHH!" He yelled, throwing himself backwards into the brush of the outdoor woods they were fighting in and firing as he fell back into the dirt and ground. The incoming shots ceased so he knew he shot something, and what would have looked incredibly manly and totally awesome as a jump in a movie, turned out to be only dreadfully painful. He winced heavily, biting back his swears and own mental curses for being such an idiot as his sweating, exhausted, hungry, and needing-to-piss form scrambled up as fast as he could and took off again.

It seemed as though it were forever ago they had left that God Awful morgue and came here. They were all psyched out of their minds to get their knew paintball guns and had even been given ten minutes to play with the weapons. Then as Mr. Brine put it, they were "released" into the obstacle. The obstacle filled with opponents for them. Dozens, hundreds, thousands, Millions even! Their opponents were everywhere! There was no death! He was Shot! And SHOT! And SHOT! And SHOT! Most of his body was a combination of purple and blue paint now! It wasn't one shot, your hit, lost your limb or…that was point blank your out. The game just went on and on! And those things HURT! His body was aching from those dreadful little balls of color! He couldn't wait to stop. The object was supposedly to collect a small blue flag each, but he had long ago found one for himself and the game hadn't ended. Although he was getting disturbingly good at dodging projectile weapons which was most likely the goal, he was getting ready to kill to make it stop.

"KEN!" He looked up when he heard someone call his name. The opponents never called his name they only laughed sometimes when he fell over awkwardly or did something he'd rather not remember like…how he ran into that tree earlier while shooting. Glad no one on his team saw that.

"AYA!" He called up to the red head whom suddenly became visible crouching in some bushes and he jumped in the moment he got close enough. "AHh ahh." He panted, slumping into the ground exhausted as Aya gave his shoulder a few humored pats before keeping watch while he relaxed. "Oh god Aya. I am…so exhausted I…I…Hey." He frowned when he caught Yohji grinning at him. "Your all hiding here?"

"We've been trying to find you." Yohji exclaimed threw his wide smile and he frowned a little harder.

"Hey no wonder I am the only one being pummeled out there! Oh sure, lets gang up on the only Weiss member we can find cause the rest are all hiding like chic-girls! Like girls!." He mocked before growling as Aya swat him in the back of the head.

"We're not all going to fit here and I saw a tree we'd probably be able to get some good shots from." Aya said moving closer so he could whisper to them. "I am going to check it out. Yohji back me up."

"Gotcha." Yohji grinned, cocking his gun but it was easy to tell both Aya and Yohji were as dead tired as him. Both splattered with just about as much paint with slippery multi colored weapons.

"Ken stay here and wait for Omi to come back. He's out scouting for you. Then both of you, fall back about twenty feet and keep your eye out for us. We'll be in the tree you can't miss."

"Yeah yeah." He gave Aya a fatigued thumbs up as he crouched down with the blonde red head making sure it were clear before quickly hopping out and disappearing without a sound. "And such is the transportation of an assassin." He droned closing his eyes for a moment. "Hopping and dancing silently. They mine as well have made us circus ac-ugh." He chocked as Omi came back, fumbling over part of him as the boy dove back into the brush.

"I can't find-Ken-kun!?" Omi choked quickly scrambling off him and watching him just lay there frowning and rubbing his arm. "I-I was looking for you." Omi exclaimed surprise all over his face when he was spotted. "Where-where are Yohji-kun and Aya-kun?" the boy asked looking around before turning back to him confused.

"They just went to a tree. I was supposed to stay here and wait for you." He explained before grinning at Omi's well painted form. But no one ran out of ammo in this game. There was tons of it strapped to every tree. So you could literally just pick it and reload, of course you also had to watch out for the empty paint cartridges everyone was carelessly littering to the ground or else you'd trip.

"It's pretty quiet over here now Ken-kun." Omi pant, slumping down into a short shrub near him. "It wasn't last time I was here, we were almost found. We were this close." Omi breathed, holding up his fingers with hardly any space between. He admit an un-entertained expression and just lay there breathing as Omi got up to look around a little and then sat back down stretching his arms.

"We're supposed to meet back up with Aya and Yohji, they're in a tree we can't miss twenty back." He stated and Omi nodded.

"Ok. Think anyone's going to come over here within the next thirty seconds or minute?" Omi asked and he frowned with the question.

"How the hell am I supposed to know." He grumbled

"Fine than Ken-kun just stand guard cause I have to piss so bad." Omi said dropping his weapon next to him and quickly moving a few trees down.

"Why do I have to guuaard." He groaned sitting up and cocking his gun while aiming out into the vegetation. His eyes sweeping the terrain before snapping in the direction of a cracking twig. "Hurry it up Omi." He whispered, glancing back to the boy whom was in front of a tree. "And I mean it too." He shot, slowly and silently picking up Omi's weapon as an opposing figure came into view. All their opponents were dressed in black get ups with ski masks so there wasn't really a face. They of course, were all wearing their skin tight black obstacle outfits as well. He was always thankful those weren't white.

"K." Omi whispered and he got up instantly. Silently backing up from the bush to Omi who was still doing up his fly before taking his gun and sprinting along with him deeper into the forest.

"That guy was almost on top of us back there." He whispered to Omi through his panting, but the boy was running too hard to answer. He could only assume that to the untrained eye they were nothing more than streaks of color. Batman and Robin! Superman and..whomever usually teamed with him! Him being superman of course, for the latter often looked drastically less super when faced with such comic brillance. They were faster than a bullet, more powerful than a locomotive and with a sudden snap of a twig Omi started tugging him forward for suddenly the boy was able to move faster. His confusion and plain alarm was apparent on his winded features as the boywonder was suddenly able to out do Superman!? That couldn't be...that...

"There's the tree!" Omi shot, huffing his words to him like a fish out of water before pointing to the massive oak growing strong and healthy like the others before v-ing up into three different trunks and thousands of branches. Not only that but it was bearing some type of fruit! AH! He was hungry! Suddenly superman was gone and in his place a christmas ham. They were eating as they climbed, grabbing three apples at a time. Fist, fist mouth, with Omi's chewing loud enough he could hear it behind him as they worked up the branches to Aya and Yohji who grinned at them. Pulling them up as they got closer and smiling through full cheeks.

"You sure know how to pick the trees Aya." He grinned grabbing a little apple and taking a hard big bite as the red head gave a nodded because his mouth was full. "Well (chewing) I (chewing) want to (chewing) stop now." They all looked at his broken sentence. "I want to stop (chewing) playing. I am so tired."

Omi was nodding, full cheeks trying desperately to talk with a full mouth before just digging into his clothes. Smearing paint off his skin with disgust before immerging with the tattered, and wet blue flag. "Me too." Omi strained, struggling to swallow and Aya nodded, taking the flag and pushing it into his pocket with his own before taking his and reaching to Yohji. That's when it happened. Yohji didn't move, and slowly all of them turned to the blonde. First out of shock, and then with a deep, group glare when nothing was handed over.

"Yohji." Aya growled.

"Where is your flag?!" He finished, growling as well and Yohji squint at them slightly.

"I couldn't find it."

"COuldn't Find It Yohji-kUN!" Omi choked, biting his apple to nothing before throwing the core at the blonde. "I was pissing on a tree! I want to go home! I am done!"

"Yeah." He ran his hand onto Omi's shoulder as he saw the boy getting annoyed. "Me too. Did you look for it!?" He spit harder and Yohji shrugged lightly.

"I think my suffering is apparent." Yohji said casually. "Besides, half of this god damn forest is blue now. I can't find the stupid thing." Yohji grumbled, silencing slightly at the hard glares that were turning to -I am going to kill you- squints. "Well excuse me! If your all so smart! How come you didn't find mine while looking for yours!"

"Ugh." he grunt annoyed and Aya threw his hands up slightly, keeping his comments to himself while placing his irritation on display. "Yohji-that is so-"

"-Wait!" Omi grabbed him slightly. "Yohji-kun's got something there. We should have found Yohji-kuns with ours if it…Aya-kun, where did you find your flag?" Omi asked, and Aya looked dreadfully annoyed before pointing over his shoulder slightly to the left. "K…and mine was…" Omi started looking around, trying to figure out where they were. "That way!" The boy pointed, before glancing at Aya and realizing he was pointing in the opposite direction. "Ken-kun where was yours?"

He sighed, glancing around…

shifting slightly to see all around him…

craning his neck a bit…

moving Aya to the side to see past the red head…

before finally answering. "I ah…I don't know."

"What." Aya growled and Omi looked a little dumbfounded with his answer.

"Well sorry! I don't know where I am!" He yelled back, and Yohji was smiling.

"Well I…I think it's safe to assume that yours was probably either in back or in front of us Ken-kun." Omi stated "Direction wise." Omi added and he frowned at Omi's patient voice as this was -explained- to him. "So that means. If all of our flags were separated strategically that Yohji-kun your flag will either be…in front or behind us as well…that means all we have to do is find it."

"No." Aya frowned. "That means Yohji has to find it."

"Aya!" Yohji barked at the red head. "What kind of a thing is that to say! Your going to send me out there alone!" Yohji frowned, extending a hand to the paint filled forest and he frowned at the question. He didn't really want to go looking for the damn flag. He had done his part, will skill and strength. Stealth! Courage! He had looked danger in the eye, triumphed over evil. The paintballs while dreadfully painful were no match for him! He, of course was still alive, and had survived each and everyone of those hurling marbles.

"We can't make Yohji-kun go alone Aya-kun." Omi scold. "That's bag scouting skills. We'll probably get penalized for that." Omi stated, but he too sounded slightly exhausted with the concept he had to go looking for Yohji's flag.

"You mean we'll probably get tanned for that?" He asked with a snort, and Aya frowned when Omi said nothing because that's what the boy meant. "Fine. Then each of us should go in one of the two different directions, and we'll find it that way. Agreed? First one to find it, just…start yelling. There's no way we'll hear or see any of our signaling ok? Then we should all just run our asses off and back to the beginning. Sound good? I am ready to be done. Let's do that, ok?"

Aya snort and he sent the red head a frown. Ok, he honestly had to agree the plan sounded like crap but…there…weren't many options.

"…Good thinking Ken-kun." Omi gave him a reassuring smile when no one said anything and he was beginning to believe his plan was even dumber than he thought it was…if that was possible.

"Thanks." He grinned, shimming down the tree with the rest of them.

6:18 PM

"Boys." Mr. Brine's voice was a little threatening as he came into the paint smeared locker room and frowned at them. "Do you know what time it is?" The man squint at their half naked exhausted forms. He was literally sleeping on Yohji's shoulder before the guy came in and Aya was just now getting out of the shower limping slightly and rubbing his arms. "Where's Tsukiyono?" Mr. Brine squint at them before sending an especially hard frown at him and he got up and started putting his shirt on with a yawn.

Sleep. That's all he cared about. Sleep. That's all he could think about. Sleep. He didn't care if Mr. Brine wanted to tan him for something this second at least that would mean, being able to sit still, and hopefully lean on something. Preferably something more comfortable than Yohji's developed shoulder.

"It's Six Eighteen!" Mr. Brine informed them, when he never got an answer. "I said you better be out by Six FIFTEEN!" The man yelled, and he just moaned, with Yohji.

"Siiir pleeeaasee." Yohji groaned. "Just…give us a break for a second I…I am so tired." Yohji almost whined, rubbing at the back of his neck with closed eyes as he sat back onto the bench next to him and simply looked at his pants.

"No. You can sleep later." Mr. Brine snapped before looking around. "TsukiyonO! Are you still in that shower!" He choked an exhausted grin at the mumbled -No- that came from one of the showers in the next room. Mr. Brine looked less entertained though and the room went black when the man flicked the lights off before quickly back on.

"NO!" Yohji groaned, covering his eyes with the sudden intense change from white to black, and then pure white again. "Turn them baaack off siir. I don't mind sleeping here." Yohji motioned at the light switch waving his hand in a downward motion and Mr. Brine sent Omi a squint when the boy came out of the showers in a towel just to see what the black out was about.

"I am giving you all THREE more minutes to get your BUTTS OUTSIDE AND IN THE CAR! AND IF I HAVE TO COME BACK IN HERE!…." Mr. Brine trailed glancing at each of their drained, faces. They're eyes all pink from exhaustion, their bodies limp and bruised and aching. "…You'll all be very…very sorry. Is that clear?"

There was a pause of silence before a mumble of sleepy -yes sir's- answered back at different times and stifled by yawns as they all slowly grabbed their issued clothes to begin the painful, agenizing drag of dressing. and started pulling them on.

6: 37 PM

Aya shift, and cracked a single eye at him at he shift further onto him. He just couldn't stand sitting up any more. They were in the car, they had made it barely into the car in those three minutes Mr. Brine had given them. Yohji was without a shirt, Omi was only wearing Boxers and Aya brought his towel because his hair was still dripping. They pilled in half asleep and starving. Aya and him in the back seat, Omi and Yohji in the quads and in one minute Omi was dead asleep. Slouched down in the chair, with his feet on Aya and his mouth open. Yohji and him tied next. Yohji started a discrete and unspoken staring contest with him, which he won because he was falling asleep with his eyes open. Then Yohji slouched down, pushed his legs into the chair next to him and pushed him over. So he turned so he was lying on the seat with his legs over Yohji's and his head on Aya. The red head said nothing at first, and was just now cracking an eye at him when he moved and slid back so he was resting on Aya's chest. Aya was sitting kitty-corned, using Omi's lower legs as an elbow rest which raised his arm and supported his head. He was leaning over the guys legs and had what he thought was, the best and most comfy position out of all of then. Even though Aya looked pretty comfy, Yohji was too tired to care, and Omi had basically passed out. He could only imagine what Mr. Brine would think when the man would glance back at them, as he did ever ten or so minutes. In about another two the standard -glance- would be thrown their way, but he didn't think he'd be awake long enough to see the man's face. His eyes were already pulling themselves closed, and his head felt fogged and inadequate to even watch the scenery, never mind phantom Mr. Brine's baffled expressions.

Time?

"Ken….Ken?…Bastard….Ken…"

"He's not faking he's really sleeping." Aya spit.

"I am not." He quickly shot in, shifting slightly. Aya was warm and comfy. "I am resting my eyes, Yohji you dick." He smiled lop sided and distorted as he countered the blonde's comment before opening an eye as Aya shoved him.

"Ken. Get up." Aya ordered.

"Are we there yet?" He muttered opening an eye and only sitting up because Aya kept jabbing him. He rubbed his eyes, blurring the car into view. Aya was in the same position he last saw the guy in only a little more annoyed because Aya now wanted him off. Yohji was sitting up with his feet on the floor chewing skittles with the bag on his lap, and Omi was still dead asleep exactly how he saw him last and adorned by only two green skittles balanced on his nose. "What?" He slurred and Aya pushed him again, sitting him up straight. "Ahh my head feels like a ton of bricks." He moaned

"What time is it Yohji?" Aya suddenly asked watching the blonde turn his wrist slightly.

"6:58."

"Eight what!?" He choked, opening his eyes and glancing at the car windows, but it was black outside the car. Pitch black, he couldn't see a thing.

"Six F_ifty_ eight." Yohji repeated, emphasizing all the places he had misheard.

"Ohh." he grinned sitting up a little straighter and rubbing his eyes more thoroughly. "Why is it so dark?"

"That's why I woke you." Yohji answered, motioning to the window. "I woke up when the car stopped, there was….the sound of someone shutting the door. I figured it was Mr. Brine getting out to drag us out so I ignored it….Funny thing is." Yohji chuckled laying his hand against the glass and staring at the incredible contrast between the black and his skin. "He never pulled us out. He just…got out. And now…we're sitting here…with it…pitch black outside."

"But that's stupid." He frowned. "The sun won't set for a while now. Why is it so dark?" He shot Aya a baffled frown but the red head looked clueless as well.

"That's not the question to fuss over now Ken." Yohji muttered, smiling slightly as he pulled his hand back from the window. "The question to consider is…if it's so dark outside…when the sun shouldn't have set…than….Why can you see me perfectly when there are no lights on in this car." Yohji stated, watching his face scrunch slightly and he quickly turned to Aya, but the red head looked shocked as well. Quickly shifting in his seat to look around the car but Yohji was right. No lights were on. Not a single one. Aya gave an annoyed grunt once he was sure for himself that there were no lights on, and Yohji looked all the more satisfied he was right. It were as though he had awoken just after an argument, or some unsettling comment. There was tension in the car between his older teamates and he couldn't, for the life of him figure out how Either of them had the energy for it!

Of course, since Aya was annoyed this had to be one of those times where Yohji decided to startle them with his brilliance, and save himself from being dubbed an ass.

"Well…" He muttered looking around as well. He was dumbfounded. So lost. What the hell? How could that be possible!? "Well wake Omi up and ask him." He frowned motioning at Omi whom might as well have been dead. Yohji just shook his head. "Why not?" He made a face, glancing at Omi and the bright skittles on his nose. Yohji obviously wasn't favoring him in any way at the moment if he was willing to in-dignify the boy with sugar balancing acts.

"I just find it odd that…we can all see when it's pitch black and…if Omi's this tired. Then he needs to sleep in case we need him." Yohji said shrugging for a moment and he frowned. Great. So Yohji was going to brilliant all around for the hour.

"Maybe we should sleep deprive you more often Yohji." Aya grunt, sending the blonde a smug grin. "If your body's to limp, your mind seems to work."

Yohji's teeth grit in an instant. "What Did you JUST SAY AYA!" Yohji yelled, and he threw his arm over Aya's chest when the red head leaned forward because Yohji was getting up. "I AM WHAT!? LIMP!?"

"OK!" He yelled, pushing over Aya when Yohji made a swipe for the grinning red head. "He was ONLY Kidding YOHJI!" He yelled back, throwing a palm against Yohji's chest to keep the blonde at bay. "He's Kidding! Aya tell him you were kidding!" He yelled nudging Aya but the red head said nothing.

"I am not on my medication anymore Aya." Yohji sneered. "I could go longer, and harder than you on Any girl at Any time!" Yohji snapped, throwing a finger in Aya's face but the red head only grunt.

"Just try it Yohji." Aya snort and for being as calm and collected as Aya always was, he wasn't blind to the fact that irritating Yohji Aya seemed to find fun. "Besides, I wasn't bringing up your medication Kudou." Aya said and Yohji's eye twitched once before he looked enraged.

"Yohji don't listen to him." He quickly reassured because Yohji now held his seat with a grip that assured him that their fine cloth interior was the only thing keeping Yohji from killing Aya. "It doesn't mean anything." He spoke through his baffled face. He had no idea Yohji's medicine did anything like that! "Your…your off…your medicine…so…" He trailed, god he was dying to ask but he didn't want to say it!

"That kind of comment suits you Aya." Yohji snort, totally ignoring him. "Short and bitter, just like you fucking act-"

"-Oh cut the shit Kudou." Aya growled, speaking the same time as Yohji with a disgusted expression of his own. Teasing irritation had turn to down right annoyance. "We all know your not the perfect-"

"-See who you find to cry on next time you need a shoulder, because as far as I am concerned-"

"-Saint. We'd all have to blind and Dumb as Hell TO THINK THAT!"

"-It MINE AS WELL BE OMI! CAUSE IT WON'T BE ME!" Yohji screamed, glaring at Aya before pouncing at him.

"AYA! YOHJI! CUT IT OUT!" He screamed shoving Yohji back into his chair as the Yohji pulled Aya forward by his shirt and took a swing. Aya ducked and Yohji's fist continued right past his head and slammed Omi out of his chair.

"OW!" The boy cried, slipping into the space between the seats as he wedged his feet against Yohji's chest and used his legs to get the blonde back.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled. "NOW SHUT UP!" He pant, glaring daggers at both Aya and Yohji before sending just a glance at Omi. The boy was slowly getting up while picking a smashed skittle off his face. "WE have enough to think about right now! Without you two fighting Over SEX! Because well all know!…I am the best." He grinned, watching Aya and Yohji both falter with their glares and turn to him. "I am serious." he grinned licking his finger before touching the front of his shirt. "Ssss." He made a sizzle sound with his mouth. "I am hot guys, can you feel me from where your sitting?" He winked.

There was a silence……a very long silence.

"HaahahHH!" Yohji burst out laughing, slapping a hand onto his shoulder with his approval. He knew they were all just overtired and edgy. They had been at this crap all day and after a while it just became intense. Sometimes, the best way to fix everything was to just…lighten the mood.

"What is wrong with you guys." Omi frowned at all of them, plopping back into his chair looking around. There was Aya rubbing his temples, him with his wide grin and finger still poking his chest grinning, and Yohji laughing away.

"Omi." Yohji laughed. "It's a long story. You see Aya and I were having this tiff-a rather, minor…redundant…" Yohji trailed, throwing a hand to Omi's shoulder and grinning away at the frowning expression. "Well it started when Aya wanted to challenge my skill, and made fun of our meds." Omi made a face now.

"No." Omi shoved Yohji's hand off, picking the smashed green skittle off his shirt. "I mean why are we all glowing. And why are we still in the car?" Omi asked, innocently flicking the skittle to the ground before looking up at their blank expressions. "Is this a black light of some type?" Omi asked, raising his hand slightly as they all looked at their clothes.

"See." He grunt, pulling at his shirt and examining the way he literally was glowing. "I told you we should have just asked Omi to begin with." He chuckled throwing Yohji a grin but the guy only sighed. Jumping with him and all the rest of them as something suddenly hit the side of their car.

"What was that guys?" Omi asked quickly, glancing around at all of them. Like they should somehow have all the answers simply because they had been sitting there awake without him for a good five minutes arguing.

"Good question." Aya grunt, shifting farther from his window before jumping as the same slamming sound hit the other side of the car.

"Guys?" Yohji turned to them, shifting inward and farther from the windows like Omi. "I hate to bring this up now. But…since we are glowing as Omi so graciously put…wouldn't that make everything outside the car able to see us and us…not able to see…it?"

"What do you mean by It Yohji-kun?" Omi asked a little shakily. "Where are we?"

"We don't know." Aya answered. "We just woke up here."

"Well…" Omi shift glancing into the front seat. "Where's Mr. Brine? Did he say anything?"

"Yohji said he just got out and left." he shrugged but Omi frowned, shifting from his seat and starting to the front.

"Omi!" Yohji grabbed the back of the boys shirt as he started crawling. "Sit down, and stop moving around."

"What?" Omi frowned pulling his shirt away. "Your being ridiculous Yohji-kun. Mr. Brine wouldn't have just left us here, and there might be a note in the front." Omi stated, sliding into the drivers seat. "The keys are even still here."

"Omi!" He called up to Omi who was messing around with stuff in the front. "Just come back here alright." He said, he was staring to get increasingly nervous. Aside from his own self nervousness just watching Yohji become nervous was freaking him out. He knew Yohji, and he knew the sick-sense for danger and traps the guy had developed on the streets. Even though Aya was a little edgy, having Aya edgy and having Yohji edgy were completely different things. He couldn't believe Omi wasn't the least bit worried! "Besides ah…Omi…There's ah…something we didn't tell you yet." He stated, glancing around with Yohji and Aya, but with the light contrast outside and inside the car it was impossible to see anything!

"What's that Ken-kun?" Omi answered sweetly, shutting the dashboard from where he was looking through papers. "Guys want me to just start the car and flick on the headlights?" Omi smiled, his fingers just twitching on the keys. Ugh, the boy just wanted to start the car and drive a little so bad.

"NO!" They all snapped, and Omi turned around and frowned at them from between the seats.

"Omi." Aya stated. "It's not late, it's only seven something."

"Seven eleven." Yohji shot in after glancing at his watch and Omi frowned at them.

"But that's impossible. We'd….well we'd have to be indoors for it to be as dark as it…" Omi trailed, his blue eyes spinning towards the wide dashboard window before quickly scrambling into the back and squeezing in between him and Aya. "Do you think anyone saw me? Why didn't you guys say that earlier!." Omi sighed, a little shaken as he looked around at black windows.

"We have to turn this light out." Aya said, meaning all of them and instantly he clamped his arms over his chest, frowning at the difference. "Better than that." Aya stated feeling around. "Do we have any blankets or…anything like that in the car?"

"We have skittles, binoculars, our empty cooler, a couple of magazines and that's it." Yohji stated, and they all turned to the blonde.

"…And how long were you awake before us?" He asked with a grin.

"Shut up Ken."

"Alright, Omi, Ken take off your shirts." Aya turned to them, pulling his own shirt off and Yohji imitated. They never needed to ask the blonde to disrobe, no matter what piece was coming off. "Sit on them." He pushed Omi into Aya lifting his hips and shoving his shirt and wife beater under his butt. Frowning down at their seat that was really glowing now that it had their tops, and pants there.

"Don't get discouraged." Yohji sent them all a reassuring smile. "Aya's right. See the light difference up by us. Lets get our pants off too. Shove everything under the seat itself. Then we'll see what's outside." Yohji nodded, but they were all frowning. "It's either that or we open the door and find out."

"Yohji I am going to feel really stupid if someone's watching me strip down in the car with all of you." He frowned.

"Or if we're just parked in the garage." Omi shot in and they were all quiet. Thinking about their options.

"Well if we're in the garage, who was banging on the outside of the car?" Aya asked frowning.

Omi was quiet with that one, and another lapse of silence, and frowning fell over them before Yohji started taking his pants off. He imitated and Omi and Aya started as well. "My underwear is glowing too!" Omi frowned at his boxers as he pushed his pants down and kicked them off.

"So what." Aya snapped mad. "We took off enough. I am not taking anything else off."

"Why Aya?" Yohji grinned, winking at the red head. "It's not like we haven't seen it before."

"Shut up Yohji." Aya growled, but the red head looked lost for a come back considering they all knew if it came down to that Yohji would have no problem throwing his boxers under the seat too.

They all pushed their pants and shirts way under the back seat, and replaced the flaps which hung to keep the car looking clean before sighing as the car darkened. So it was hard to see, but still possible since their boxers refused to fade out.

"Do you see anything?" Aya asked, looking up towards the window from where they all now sat on the floor. Somehow sitting in their seats just seemed too exposing now.

"The stupid stuff we do." Omi sighed, slumping his head into his hands before jumping as Yohji sunk down pulling Aya with him as the red head peeked up again.

"There are people out there." Yohji whispered.

"What!?" He whispered back, panicking just watching Yohji.

"I say, we take everything off and see who they are."

"I think we're in the garage you guys." Omi frowned, sitting up some more. "I didn't see anyone." (SLAM!) "AH!" Aya threw his hand over Omi's mouth when the boy yelled with the sudden slam to the car. The impact was enough to make the damn thing rock like a boat, and Yohji went a little pale considering whatever it was that hit, impacted right next to the blonde.

"Still think we're in the damn garage Omi?" Yohji frowned, watching Omi just inhale as Aya's hand slowly slipped from his mouth. "Now there are people out there, and I don't know who. But they know we're here and don't give me any, maybe they don't shit. We were fighting and yelling and glowing! They know we're here!" Yohji shot, his harsh whispering pointing at them annoyed they wouldn't listening to him before.

"What do they want!" Omi gasped, and Aya covered his mouth again, ignoring Omi's annoyed elbowing.

"Fine than they're out there." He shot his whisper. "They know we're in here, and we know they're out there. So what do we do?" (SLAM!) He jumped with everyone else at the loud slam into the other side of the car. "Huh?!?" He yelled a little louder.

"We either fight, or we wait it out." Aya finally snapped, frowning as Omi wiggled free and away from it. "Those are our only options…really."

"K…then I say we fight." He nodded.

"I say we get dressed." Omi snapped at them. "They we fight." They all nodded reaching for their clothes. "Stop." Omi grabbed his wrist and they all stopped. "We need a plan first. We can't just jump out of the car, obviously they're going to know we're coming out when we are. So we should try and give them multiple targets."

Yohji nodded, scooting closer to them to talk. "The back and one sliding side door has a button that opens and closes them."

"That's right." Omi nodded. "If we activate them first, observers eyes will be there, and we'll mad dash out the other doors."

"The two fronts ones?" He made a face, he could just see them tripping over the seats, and getting stuck with that stupid steering wheel in their way.

"And the other sliding door." Omi said nodding. "I think that's definitely the best bet we have. There's no way we can get out of this car undetected from where we are Ken-kun. So at least we can give ourselves thirty seconds."

"But we don't have any weapons." He frowned, glancing around at the silence that suddenly floated down. "How are we going to fight without weapons?"

"Improvise." Aya stated.

"With what!?" Yohji shot a harsh whisper. "There's nothing to improvise with!" They all started glancing around and Aya took the hard plastic lid off the cooler and tightened his grip on either side slightly.

"There are probably things we could use from under the dashboard." Omi whispered crawling to it and Yohji sighed after feeling around under the seats with no luck. "Guys?" Omi whispered his body laying between the two front seats, hands working away under the dashboard before dropping the paneling piece that covered it to the floor. "I got. Wires, chips…this." Omi started pulling out. "Yohji-kun come pull this out." Omi said pointing at the hole under the dashboard as he scooted to the side letting Yohji in.

"Oh my god." He almost gasped when he turned to watch Yohji strain for a moment, before successfully ripping a thin almost jagged piece of reinforcement metal from under the dashboard. "Are you both insane! Mr. Brine is going to kill us! We're destroying the car!" He shot and Aya threw his hand over his mouth too.

"That will teach him to strand us huh Omi." Yohji grinned and nudged the boy, but Omi's face looked as though his comment had just dawned on him. Omi became a little pale with the thought. "Ken. If I use this and Aya you use that…can you deal ok boxing?" Yohji asked, eyeing him suspiciously but he nodded. He was pretty good with his fists.

"What about me?" Omi asked frowning.

"Omi you stay in the car. Your going to be our sneak surprise." Yohji grinned nudging Omi again as he reached for the button to open the doors.

"Huh? No way! I am not staying here alone!" Omi growled, yanking at the metal Yohji held but the blonde simply pulled it away.

"This is it." Yohji turned to all of them, ignoring Omi's growl. "I press the button, Aya wait one second before opening your side door. Get out there with Ken. I am going to get out on the other side from the front. Then Omi, after we're gone three seconds, you get out the other front door. Omi your in charge of finding out where we are, and what the hell is going on. Yell if you need help. Everyone yell if you need help." Yohji shot sternly, watching him nod instantly and Aya was reduced to offering a broken acknowledgement to make Yohji stop glaring at him. Omi quickly agreed, seeing as he now had thee most important position in their mission.

Yohji's finger neared the button and they all tensed, shrinking closer to the floor fully dressed and becoming completely silent. There was the tiniest of beeps, and then the low hum that clicked both the back and side sliding door open and they all watched the outside smear into their inside before Aya grabbed the door and threw it open, and they scrambled into the dark.

Adrenaline was surging through him, he felt so alert and so sedated all at once. His knees were a little watery, but his hands were fists. His eyes were wide and fearful, but his head was fogged trying to separate one noise from the other before it happened. In an instant. Nothing but a dull thud, and then the blazing pain in the back of his neck that made him bend down a little. His knees buckling stooping him into the cement floor as he choked a short gasp.

"A…A-ya." He coughed a little, sinking to the ground when he heard the whoosh of whatever hit him before coming to. Kicking his leg out and swinging it behind him he tripped whoever was there. "AYA! BE careFUL!" He screamed, the same time Yohji called for help, and he turned and pounced on his fallen enemy. Throwing fast, hard punches into the face and chest, and whatever else he was hitting quickly before hands appeared on him ripping him up. His eyes searching for help as his body struggled. Kicking and wiggling and arching his back to get away before throwing a few punches and the hands dropped him back to the floor.

"AHH! KEN!" Yohji screamed for him again, but he was to busy to answer. He could vaguely see Aya up in front of him battling with shadows, and he hoped to god it was the light that made it look as though there were at least six around the red head.

"AHH! WE NEED LIGHT! COME ON!" He screamed, preying Omi heard him, but he didn't yell the boys name. He didn't want to give him away if he hadn't yet been found. In the blink of an eye, almost as though his scream had something to do with it, the lights turned on. Dim and mustard yellow, casting shadows over the endless space around them, and the car. Darkening Aya's hair and giving Yohji's green eyes an almost catty glow.

Far away against the wall, he could see Omi's quick choked exhale of relief and pride he had found and flicked the light switch before his expression turned to horror. The shadows around Aya had stopped with the light, and now he could see there were at least eight strong figures in black. Around Yohji maybe ten, near him four, and scattered about the room…endless. Just like in the paintball war.

Omi choked a quick fearful whine and pressed back into the wall afraid. The boy had no weapon like him. The shadowed figures weren't fighting for just this second. Just these few breaths of time he grabbed before resuming. Pouncing over Yohji and causing Aya to scream for one or both of them as he desperately tried to fend off all the hands with the cooler top. Beating one of the figures in the head before sending a few fancy kicks toward the incoming ones and knocking them over but flailing as well.

Omi's short scream to his right made him glance, even though he was loosing his fight and needed to stay focused. The boy had taken a few steps up from the wall, keeping his hands raised as the armed figures advanced ob him. Surrender Omi, just surrender his mind whispered. And he heard Yohji scream at Omi not to fight as the tallest strongest figure moved towards him. Whether the boy heard them or not, Omi never looked over. Never tore his eye from the figure before quickly sending a strong kick into its stomach, a knee to its head and punching the next thing coming at him.

_(Somewhere in the calmest part of his mind)_ as he watched one of Yohji's figures stab him a few times in the shoulder with a knife before kicking Yohji's ribs as the blonde fell. Yohji's then grabbed the figures foot and tripped it before grabbing the blade and using only the butt end to fight._ (Somewhere in the very back of that calm spot in his mind.)_

Aya fought violently, viciously, just to gain a half an inch of space. Frantically attacking all the opposing bodies without a second to catch his breath before dodging the one that tore at him with a sword. Aya's ducking and jumping almost dancing as he backed further and further away from the advancing figure. Omi was already cornered but was using a million and one tricks to make up for his size. Omi was hopping and ducking before throwing his hands behind his back and making a -throw- gesture forward that made his enemy duck and let Omi spit into its eyes. The small blind spot gave the boy the edge to head lock the neck and bring his knee into its face a few times before using its body as a shield when the next thing came at him.

_(In this spot. This very back corner, calm and quiet deep within his mind.)_ As he frantically worked to free his arm from the figure holding it, and fight off the two in front of him. He thought…_God_…Why couldn't we have just…stayed in the car.

7:44 PM

"KEEEEN! KEEEEEN-KUUN!"

He could hear Omi screaming for him, pinned down under the black figures that had wrestled the boy to the ground and now forced the boy to panicked tears. Yohji's beaten and limping form rushing forward and throwing himself into the body holding most of Omi's weight. Collapsing on top of it and wrapping its neck in a strangle hold as Omi shot free and started running. Where? He didn't know. They had discovered they were in a warehouse, but that was it. Their car had been tipped over, and part of it was on fire.

"Coooome on." He groaned, helping Aya up. This was his own little mission. In the midst of the fighting perhaps thirty seconds ago Yohji had screamed at him to save Aya as he shoved him to the ground and took the baseball bat swing to his leg for him. So he ran. Right to Aya who was still dazed after what looked like being clubbed in the head with maybe the same bat. He didn't know. He didn't see it. But he did hear Aya scream, and when they all heard that, they knew the red head was hurt. That was Aya's -hurt- scream. Only infants and assassins were allowed to really differentiate with tones. Ironically both were symbols of the strongest and weakest human states.

Aya was heavier than he imagined. Aya was bloodier than he imagined. It was simply leaking down the guys face and head. "AYA! AAYYAA!" He screamed, shaking the red head a little harder as he ducked a few blows before dropping Aya to the ground and moving to stand over him. He couldn't move the red head to safety because there was none. He couldn't move Aya faster or better because, he wasn't strong enough. So his only chance was to fight over Aya to shield the red head and scream for help…and oh did he ever. "oOOMMI! YOOOHJI! HEEELP! OOOOMI! YOO-ugah." He choked with the cold sensation and then firry sting that suddenly jammed into his back. That's all he knew. In his back, that's what his mind repeated because that's where the pain was. So much of it. So fierce. He couldn't think. He couldn't see. All he knew was the pain.

"KEN-KUN!" Omi screamed for him, his eyes turning to his cries for help before watching the metal pole jab into his upper back and shoulder. His body silently arching forward in pain and choking a little as he slumped down to his knees. "KEN-KUN! KEEEEEN!" Omi screamed, widely kicking at the figure which tried to keep the boy there before running towards him. Watching the figure standing over his teetering form raise its weapon again, so it would slam into the back of his neck. "NOO!" Omi tripped, falling to the ground with the incoming sword he had to duck before ripping a weapon from the rubble like all of them. From the pieces of their car, and shreds of clothing, and unconscious bodies Omi pulled a weapon. His single finger tightening on it and with the loud explosion of the gun the body behind him fell over.

"NO! OMI!" Yohji screamed, his eyes wide watching the pole slam into him, and Omi's desperate attempt to get to him before shooting the figure. "NO! DON'T KILL!" HE screamed, thrashing against the bodies holding him down as Omi swung the gun to the next moving thing and fired. The empty shells falling to the floor by his hand and elbow as the body fell back. "OOOOMMI!..KEEEN! STOOOP HIM!" He was vaguely aware of someone screaming at him. _Yohji._ He looked over to the blonde, whom was grabbing at his bleeding wound before looking up and freezing as Omi turned the gun on him. Firing over his head at the enemy coming for him and Aya.

"Omi?" It was then he realized. It was then he understood, and Yohji was literally crying with the frustration he couldn't break free from his fighting captives and stop the boy. Omi was shooting people! Picking them off as fast as he could pull the trigger with two shots a piece just as it was told! Stomach and then head. Stomach and head. Stomach/Head. StomachHead. The figures fell to the ground. Stomach and shoulder, the figure moved but still went down. "NO! OMI!" He screamed and Omi swung the gun at him pointing, aiming at him in shock before he reached out and snatched the thing. "YOU IDIOT! NO!" He screamed, scooting closer and grabbing Omi's shoulder and arm and pulling, making the boy scramble to him.

"Ken." Aya choked at both of them, slumped into the ground as he started smearing the blood off him with his shirt. "Kill them. Kill them or they'll kill us…like…like last time."

Last time. The two words went off like a warning bell. Last time. No! Not like last time! NOt ever AGAIN like LAST TIME! His hand tightened on the gun. He wasn't going to be thrown away! He wasn't going to be kicked out! He was an assassin damnt! A God DAMN ASSASSIN!

"Omi." He shot the boys name as he spun around feeling around for more weapons and Omi looked at him with tear welled eyes like he was a failure. The boy had just wanted to help him, and had apparently done the wrong thing, enough so as for him to call him an idiot. And he never did that when he was being serious. "Good thinking." He said with a grin as he trust the largest gun he held into the boys hands and staggered to his feet

Raising the oozy he had found he fired into Yohji's crowd and watched the bodies fall. Like autumn leaves, or pawns in a game, the fell one after the other crumpling to the floor. They were the figures that came to attack them, with swords that scrapped his skin, bats that bruised his body, fists and knees and elbows that made him cry out in pain. At all of that he fired, and in a second Yohji had found a gun as well and was blasting away into the dim light. "DON'T SHOOT ANYTHING THAT IS GLOWING!" Aya yelled at them, staggering to his feet and hanging onto him from behind for support.

"WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Omi screamed, backing up and dropping his empty gun to the ground as more figures suddenly appeared.

"We'll fall back." Aya huffed from over his shoulder kicking the loaded gun at his feet to Omi while slowly and shakily picking up a large magnum. "YoHJI! FALL BACK! NOW! ALL OF US FALL BACK!"

He turned and grabbed Aya's arm. Looping it over his shoulder and taking off into the dim light with Omi and Yohji right behind him. Running was hard! Terrifying knowing those figures were behind him and seconds later they were being shot at.

"AH!" Omi screamed when a bullet whizzed by the boy and took a small piece from his arm, before spinning around and firing. "GO KEN!" Omi yelled, firing away, and Yohji turned around next to Omi and covered him and Aya as he kept pulling Aya with him.

"WHat?" He gasped as he made it far enough to see what was ahead of him. But he didn't stop. No. He kept running, limping, trudging, dragging Aya with him. The red head was so dazed he couldn't see well with the blood on his face and aching from his head. "WHAT!?" He screamed running his hand up against the bare wall before turning around. He could see Yohji and Omi, and because of their burning car he could see….the wall across the room. "It's a room." He choked. A Big! Empty! Room! Of NOTHING! "YOHJI, OMI!" He screamed but over the gun fire no one could hear him. "Aya don't you go to sleep on me." He growled, slumping Aya into the wall and cocking his gun as he took a step forward.

"I am not" Aya slurred, spitting some blood to the floor as the guy cocked his own weapon and hobbled up with him. He had to admit, in this orange light Aya looked scary. The fleshy blood down his face mimicking his hair like some type of demon.

Omi was out of bullets now. Taking up combat when his figures advanced on him now that he was weaponless. He watched Omi kick and punch at the figures which were encircling him. Yohji had stopped firing too and was fighting away, but he knew it wasn't because the blonde was out of bullets. Yohji was conserving them now. Fighting and fighting and when he was loosing, he just killed whoever was on him.

"What do we do Aya?" He gasped, taking another few steps forward and stopping. He didn't know! Didn't know what to do! The enemy was everywhere! Coming from the other side of the room but still! TOO MANY! They couldn't take them all on! Not as tired as they were. Not as hungry as they were. "Aya." He choked again, turning to the panting red head. "I said. What do we do?" He breathed, desperate for Aya's answer. For his mission. For his target. For his objective. For anything that meant he didn't need to stand there and wait for the scream that meant someone he cared about was too tired to keep fighting! Or too injured to keep going! Or bleeding to heavily to move! Because that's what it was coming down to.

"I ah…I don't know." Aya whispered, slowly tuning to look at him from where the red head was watching. "I don't know Ken. I don't."

He had never felt such fear in their obstacles, like the fear he felt now when Aya didn't know what to do. Aya always knew what to do. Aya always thought of something. Was all lost now? Was all inevitable? Inevitable fatality?

"KEEEEN-KUUUN!" Omi screamed, and there it was. The first scream he was waiting for. His eyes ripped from Aya in time to watch Yohji fall to the ground with a bullet in his shoulder. Omi's fighting faltered during his scream for him and silently choked towards Yohji with wide eyes.

He took off, aiming ahead and blasting away at the figures surrounding Yohji's whining body. Omi was pretty heavily surrounded now, taking most of Yohji's enemies and he didn't know how much longer the boy could keep going. He almost couldn't phantom how the boy had made it this far! Omi was much stronger than his front suggested but than again, necessity was supposed to be the motherhood of invention.

"AHHH!" he screamed as he shot off three -good- shots just to let Omi know he was there. This was it. "AH OH GOD! THIS IS THE END!" He cried, almost sobbing behind his gun as he ducked to avoid the shotgun blast that fired at him. Omi was being toyed with now, his responses were too sluggish to accurately defend himself and he was almost being beat from one person to the next. Yohji was done, Aya couldn't see well and he was the only one without heavy injury. But they wouldn't last. They wouldn't last with the shotguns. Not against shotguns.

"AHhOW!" Omi cried out as he fell back against the concrete panting, but instead of scrambling up like he had in the beginning, or staggering up like he had been doing, he just lay there breathing.

He felt his stomach twist into such a knot. His knees shaking like they had filled with water and would fail him if he moved. His hands tightening on his gun, ready to raise it over his head and surrender. No matter what the cost, continuing like this would only be….(The lights suddenly flicked on.) The clicking boom, boom, boom, boom lighting up across the mile high ceiling and stopping all the figures dead. Suddenly they were running from him. From them before he had a chance to surrender they were running!

"AHhh AYA! Tell me your still behind me please." He whined, but he was too scared to turn and look. If Aya wasn't there, or if Aya was slumped down unconscious he didn't know what he'd do!

"I am here Ken." Aya pant, and he closed his eyes for just a moment, a small ounce of strength returning to him. He wasn't alone. His team was still there with him. "Lay still Omi!" Aya suddenly barked, his voice just as firm and indisputable as always despite the blood. Aya was coming back, waking up, he would be ok. They would be ok!

"Omi. Listen damnt." He growled supporting Aya when Omi pathetically continued to get up. Pulling his shaky limbs under himself and drooling blood to the floor with a whine as he made it to his knees before stopping with words, and sitting still to rest.

His ears and eyes perked up with his body with the next sound. Clapping. Just one person. Just slow clapping. His eyes flew to the sound, seeking out the source and gapping at the sight of Mr. Brine walking in from the far corner. With a wide grin on his face, and his hands slowly clapping to them. "BOYS!" Mr. Brine called to them as his grin became words and his body went limp. The gun clattering to the floor beside him with relief as he slumped forward. "It's Alright boys! The Obstacle is OVER!" Mr. Brine called to them, still maybe thirty feet away and there was a low hum as the far walls started closing in slowly. Readjusting the size of the room as Mr. Brine continued.

The walls stopped when the room was thirty by thirty and Mr. Brine was fifteen feet away. Smiling at them, Kudou laying on the ground holding his bleeding shoulder with grit teeth and low pants. Tsukiyono crouching into the cement bruised terribly and trembling slightly. Fujimiya, leaning against the back wall, eyes closed breathing hard. Face smeared with blood, loaded gun at his feet…before him. Standing limp and exhausted, gun slumped into his leg, blood trickling down from his scrapped shoulder, and gashed thigh. His mouth hanging open slightly, panting hard as Mr. Brine made it up to them and stopped. "I am so proud of you boys. Not One of you surrendered." Mr. Brine beamed. The man had no idea he was ready too. That he was seconds from it. "You should all be-(the lights suddenly cut out and Mr. Brine stopped talking) "What the hell?' they heard the man growl before the orange emergency lights kicked back in and shrouded everything in shadows again.

"DON'T MOVE!" He froze back up, reaching for his gun with the scream before the warehouse hanger doors opened. Throwing white blinding light at them and he covered his eyes unable to see. "FREEZE! YOUR ALL UNDER ARREST!"

WHAT!? His brain screamed, his eyes frantically forcing themselves open alarmed. Just in time to see the swarming cops run in and a few of them plowed Mr. Brine to the ground. Now, for the second time in his life he was afraid. Almost more afraid than when Aya didn't know what to do. The cops were wrestling Mr. Brine down and cuffing him as more tore at them. "AHH SIR!?" He screamed, not sure what to do as he snapped his weapon up.

They were taught to NOT be caught by the cops. To NOT be at their mission sight when the cops arrived. To NOT ever be SEEN, HEARD, KNOWN, by the cops! AnD NOW there were cops!

"KEN! RUN!" Aya screamed at him, staggering forward from the wall and reaching for him. Aya meant one of two things. They were supposed to run from the cops. All of them. But, his eyes ran to Yohji, the guy couldn't move! Omi was pushing himself up in heavy pain, only motivated by fear after seeing Mr. Brine tackled. "KEN!" Aya screamed for him again. Aya had obviously ruled out Yohji and Omi. That meant Aya's second meaning behind the run, was to leave them.

"Ken-kuuunah." Omi whimpered for him as he turned and took a few steps towards Aya, but the sound made him stop.

"GO! AYA RUN!" He shot back, waving at the red head to get out of there. He couldn't abandon Omi and Yohji!!

"KEN DON'T!" Aya screamed, watching him shoot to Omi and rip the boy up by his arms, looping one behind his neck as he cocked his gun and aimed. "WE WON'T MAKE IT OUT!" Aya screamed to them. Protocol was, in case of a trap, or capture, how ever many of them could get out, were supposed to.

"Ken-kun goooo. Goooo run. Don't STAY KEN-KUN!" Omi started wiggling against him instantly, wobbling the gun as he tried to aim. "KEN-KUN Gooo! Gooo! GOOOOO!" Omi screamed, before turning to his arm and biting.

"AHOW!" He cried, dropping Omi instantly and the boy sunk back to his knees. "OMi! I can't leave you BOTH!"

"GO! PROTOCAL SAYS GOOOO! I"LL COVER KEN!" Omi ripped the gun from him and started firing. Kicking one to Yohji and the blonde cocked it with his good hand and shot from the floor.

He didn't think he could move. He couldn't run! Couldn't leave them!

Aya appeared beside him and started dragging him away. Within seconds his legs had activated and he was running full speed, or what was full now speed with Aya towards a pair of doors they could see.

"YOU ALL UNDER ARREST! DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Cops suddenly thew in the doors and they both stopped dead with shock before spinning around and freezing with the cops that were still behind them. They were surrounded! Again! "FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!"

"Shit. SHIT!" Aya screamed, tightening his grip on his weapon, as he just stood there. Behind them Yohji dropped his gun and let himself be further pressed to the ground with the hands cuffing him. Omi stood like them aiming ahead with too oozy's practically frozen in place.

"DON'T MAKE US SHOOT YOU KID!" The cops screamed at the boy. "NOW PUT DOWN THE GUNS! Kid…just put them down." The cops yelled, but Omi wasn't moving and he swallowed. Slowly raising his hands.

They weren't trained to surrender. They weren't trained what to do at this point. So, why not him. He had as much dignity as all of them. He could surrender first. He couldn't think of any other way! The cops looked like they would fire! There were about ten in front of him and Aya with guns and maybe fifteen all aiming at Omi! They'd be blown to pieces!

Aya turned to him with a silent choke as he slowly raised his hands and sat them on his head. "WHAT ARE You DOOOING Ken-KUN!?" Omi screamed confused. "AYA-KUN!?" Omi yelled to Aya next for directions as the boy swung one of his guns towards a moving cop and the cop stopped dead in his tracks.

"Come on KID! Do like your BUDDY AND JUST PUT DOWN THE GUNS!" The cop yelled, cocking his own weapon slightly and nodding towards him.

"Let it go Aya." He whispered gently, and Aya gripped his gun tighter as though afraid of his words, of what they meant. Surrender? No, not them, they weren't meant to surrender. They could have gotten away. Should have gotten away. . "Just… let it go. It's not worth it." He whispered, slowing turning to the frantic violet eyes and scared expression. "It's not worth it." He repeat and Aya slowly dropped the gun.

Omi looked more than panicked when Aya's weapon clattered to the ground, and while a five seconds of silence ran over them it only took Omi an additional two to throw his oozi's forward with a loud scream of frustrated defeat. The cops all scrambled back with the incoming oozi's before streaming over Omi's body and flattening the boy to the floor.

"YOU ALL HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT!" The Cops announced ripping Aya from him and the fact that he was the first to surrender, and had already said he would didn't seem to matter for they smashed him into the floor like all the others. Pressing his skull against it so it hurt.

"OW YOU BAstARDS!" Aya yelled next to him as he was shoved over as well. His injured head being forcefully pressed into the ground as his arms were yanked behind his back, and his legs held down.

"SIR! MR. BRINE! HELP US!" He screamed, but the man was still cuffed and laying on the ground. Held so securely he couldn't even look up. Groping hands on him sweept for weapons and Aya started swearing as the cops touched him. Omi was wiggling and Yohji was whining with pain.

"..SAY CAN AND WILL BE USED AGAINST YOU IN A COURT OF LAW!" The cops finished ripping him up so he could hardly stand with all the shoving and pulling. They were pulling out his hair, and hurting him! It wasn't like he wasn't already bleeding! Or injured! They were so rough! Shoving and yelling as they made him walk! Dragging Yohji, steering Aya at gun point, constantly shoving him, and pulling Omi by each arm before shoving them all into the back of one of their armored vans. "SHUT UP AND COOPERATE! OR It'll BE WORSE FOR ALL OF YOU!" The masked cop screamed before slamming the door in their faces. Through the small barred window they watched Mr. Brine's arguing body be punched a few times and forced into the back of a cop car.

Oh my god! His head was screaming! His chest was heaving! He felt sick! Oh god he was going to be sicK! "What's GOING ON!" He screamed slamming his feet down a few times before looking for answers.

"Ken. Relax. We nEED TO THINK!" Aya yelled at him, slumping further on the small bench they were cuffed to. All of them cuffed to the benches behind their backs.

"I need a doooctoor." Yohji groaned, slouched forward and silently crying in pain now that his shot shoulder was being twisted. "Oh JESUS! This huuurts!"

"Yohji relax." Aya soothed nodding gently at the blonde, whom just let his head slump further so they couldn't see him cry. He pulled at his cuffs, the concept of breaking his thumb to get out didn't sound fun so at this point the wasn't going to suggest they try and break free. "Omi?" Aya frowned at the boy whom was simply leaned forward with his arms completely pulled behind him. Omi's hair was drenched with sweat, and there was blood smeared all about his body in little scraps. One of his eyes was awfully purple from being punched, and dark rotting fruit blotches covered his skin with injury. Yohji and Omi were almost opposites sitting next to each other. All of Yohji's wounds had cut the skin. Yohji was stabbed and shot, his shirt was just blood, but Omi was mainly just harshly beaten.

"We need a doctor." he stated suddenly. "We Need to See a Doctor. HEY!" he screamed at the front of the car. "WE NEED TO SEE A DOCTOR!"

"Ah…UGH!" Omi suddenly threw up. Puking onto the floor and Aya gagged like he would follow when part of his leg was drenched as they moved their feet away without comment. Omi looked like he had more to offer if they even spoke so their ride turned into endless anxiety disturbed by only gentle bumps and the sirens around them.

Oh the suspense! Hope your all really enjoying this story, especially now that everything's heating up! I won't keep you waiting long, thanks to EVERYONE who's reviewing for me, and to all of you who are..arm(cough)…aren't. pouty squint Hit the Review Button!!

Next Chapter [ A Cold Day In Hell ]

Here's a sample of what's yet to come.

_There's a way." Yohji hushed, leaning to Omi's ear, but for everyone else it would just appear as though the blonde were leaning towards his dish. "Ken, you too because I know your listening." He grunt slightly when Yohji addressed him, while whispering to Omi. "I am being completely serious, and I am being extremely direct. We're all in very real danger. Omi I want you to think of this like undercover targets. You don't talk to anyone, don't help anyone, and most importantly don't accept help from anyone. You're a loner unless your with us, both of you. If you slip up, it's going to cost you, and it's going to hurt." Yohji hushed, before forking up more pancake and chewing as he leaned away._

Wanna know where they are and what they're talking about!? You'll find out soon! Also! If you leave me a review with a guess as to what they are talking about and your right! I'll send you the chapter So you'll get a sneak peak before everyone else!!!! Good luck! (let me know if you'd like more teasers/games for the upcoming chapters as well : ) hehe, sorry as you may be able to tell I have been super busy with SUMMER! Lots of Sun! Pool! Drinks! Parties!!! but I will try hard to continue to get this story up here-and I am serious about the game. Hehe-it's a result of three very yummy, very coated with whipped-cream Starbucks drinks :)


	22. A Cold Day In Hell

_OK! I am sorry! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! there has been no Internet at my house! I left for the cape and one of my younger sister clicked something online and charged stuff to our account so my mommie moved from aol to roadrunner and then aol called and gave us a good deal so we switched back and here we are! Thank goodness! Because I"ve been in like withdrawal not being able to get on here with my busy schedule and no hook up in my own house. BUT! I want to apologize to you all and let you know I am safely back with aol broadband and ready to post the remaining chapter-so please, enjoy._

Chapter 22

A Cold Day In Hell

DivineAngel

8:35 PM

"Ow…Ouch!" He sneered ripping his arm from the doctor whom now sat inside their little armored van while a few cops stood outside with guns. His glare never left the guy as he moved and took another look at Aya's bandaged head before crawling out. Yohji's chest had been taken care of, apparently the bullet he was shot with, was some type of fake bullet. Almost like that of a BB gun, so it wasn't so bad a wound. Yohji's stab wounds weren't deep either, the blood just made everything look intense. Now they all sat still, Yohji and Aya bandaged, him and Omi just with a little gauze and band aids as the doctor crawled out and the cops motioned for them to follow slowly.

He obeyed, crawling out and looking around. They were in a huge fenced in parking lot with several other armored cars, cop cars, and even an armored bus. The surprise on his face was evident as he took in everything around him. He had never seen a place like this before, but then again, the horror that took his features next was nothing in comparisons. His wide terrified brown eyes staring up at the brick prison building surrounded only by fence with huge rolls of barbed wire on the top.

Yohji and Omi slowly came out behind him, pushing him forward as he just kept staring. Prison. They couldn't be GOING TO PRISON!

He started to speak. "Where's MR-"

"SHUT UP!" The cops screamed at him instantly, making Yohji and Omi jump. "NO TALKING! JUST EXIT THE CAR SLOWLY PLEASE!" The cops ordered and Aya came out extra slow before they were forcefully grabbed and guided inside. His eyes staring ahead like he was being led to his death as a few codes were entered to open the fences, and then automatic door. The cops lead them all into a small interrogation room and roughly pushed them into their seats before leaving.

He sat staring at the door like everyone else, slowly licking his lips and looking towards Yohji with the sudden silence. Opening his mouth to speak before Aya shook his head and slowly signaled there shouldn't be any real talking.

"You gonna puke on our…interrogation table Omi?" Yohji grunt finally breaking the silence with his raspy voice and pained smile.

"No." Omi muttered, but the boy was staring at it like he would.

"You know what…this reminds me of the time…" Yohji chuckled his voice fading in and out a bit. "Of the time we were all arrested." The blonde gave Aya a smile when the red head stricken a little with the thought, and there were beads of sweat just rolling down his face. "We were just…doing our thing and these cops…burst out of nowhere and hauled our asses down to the slam." Yohji nodded, taking a small breather before continuing, and he looked away as his eyes welled with tears. He was so confused, and so worried and really he was scared too. "But in the end, everything worked out alright…You guys remember that time?" Yohji grinned, glancing at Aya and trying to get the red head to perk up a bit.

"Ah-UGH." Omi suddenly threw up on the table and they all frowned.

"Geez Omi." Aya growled shifting away from the boy slightly as he dry heaved again and just sat there unable to wipe his mouth.

"I remember the time…Omi threw up." He cracked a teary smile.

"Yeah…Which time was that?" Yohji countered, chuckling slightly, and Aya smiled before jumping as the door was slowly opened and they all looked at the tall man whom stood there with a file glaring at them.

"You wouldn't be Mr. Smith now would you?" He asked through a bitter grin, but he only received one back as the guy slowly walked in.

"No. My name is Mr. O'Dell and I have some serious things I need to discuss with you boys." Mr. O'Dell retort slamming the folder onto the table away from the puke which he ignored. "I sure you haven't been told much, we keep our street cops, and crash squads well trained, but ill informed. Being that we just carried out a major bust we caught you all red handed so to speak. Your trial, unnecessary in my mind but entitled to you just the same, is practically irrelevant. Your all looking at life. There's no way around it." Mr. O'Dell said, shrugging slightly, before leaving a small pause as Omi just shift in his chair and looked straight down to the table. All of them, except Mr. O'Dell, knew this meant Omi was crying. "There were approximately thirty corpses in that room boys. All of them impaled with bullets from your guns. Your prints are all over those weapons." Mr. O'Dell stated matter o' factly. "And while I am more than confused as to…what to make of the van parked inside the airport hanger-we haven't been able to trace it-and the only prints inside it are yours and that of an unmatched individual." Mr. O'Dell said and he closed his eyes with the dread that Omi's fingerprints would be all over the keys and steering wheel. If the boy had just sat still in the back, they never would have had any prints there because none of them were allowed to drive the van.

Mr. O'Dell leaned into the table with his elbows and linked his fingers up by his chin. "Now. Do any of you happen to know who this…unidentified individual is?" They were all silent. "Do any of you want to tell us? Just what made you boys think you could murder off some thirty innocent people?"

"Self defense." Aya spoke up. "They attacked us first."

"They attacked you?" Mr. O'Dell retort again with a skeptical eyebrow raise. "Now I find that highly unlikely son. Just why would thirty innocent People, attack you?"

"They weren't innocent." He snapped annoyed.

"Yes they were!" Mr. O'Dell yelled glaring at them. "They were the air plane hanger employees! The middle class, blue collar, good Samaritan, workers You saw fit! To murder!" Mr. O'Dell yelled, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Airport employees wearing black jump suits?" He frowned giving the man a dirty look and Mr. O'Dell made a face pulling a hunk of photos from inside the folder and tossing them at the table. Leaving all of them gawking down at the pictures of dead airport employees. Most of them wearing their airport uniforms and working suits, but a few looked like construction workers and even had hard hats! They were all silent again.

Mr. O'Dell gave them a bitter smile, patting the folder on the table before flipping it open. They all looked at it, even though they probably should have pretended like they didn't care what it was. "This is your file boys. It tells me all about you, and for the life of me I just can't figure why you boys would do what you did. But…being that you did. Your all facing Murder in the first degree, and since I am not getting anywhere with you all here nice and cozy. I am just gonna have to split you up, and see if I get some answers." His body stricken, and he knew he paled. Split up!? GO WHERE! "Jack!" Mr. O'Dell yelled towards the door and a cop opened it. "Move three of these boys to separate rooms. And we'll just see who starts saying what."

9:39 PM

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING!" Mr. O'Dell screamed at him, and he closed his eyes trying to escape it. "HUH!? WHY WERE YOU THERE!" He was still silent, quietly squeezing the table to keep himself calm. To keep himself from answering. He had a headache like he couldn't believe, and though he had seen cops go wild like this on tv he never thought they did it in real life! This was nuts! "AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK YOU JUST APPEARED SON!?" Mr. O'Dell screamed and he leaned closer to the table, he wasn't going to say anything. He wasn't going to give anything away. He wasn't.

Mr. O'Dell stepped back frowning at him, watching him just lean his forehead to the table top and sit there. The guy had tried everything. Bargaining, offering deals, threatening, describing prison life and finally brute force. When the guy screamed-nothing-when the guy swore-nothing-when the guy took a swing at him-nothing. "Fucking useless." Mr. O'Dell finally sneered, stomping for the door and leaving. He turned his head slightly, and glanced at it with one eye, the door had been left open. In a second two cops appeared and ordered him out, steering him with their guns to a another room. The sight of Yohji, Omi and Aya there gave him all the strength he thought he lost with Mr. O'Dell screaming at him, and he felt relief wash through him.

But after the initial rush of seeing everyone, he realized that he wasn't the only one who had it hard and both Omi and Aya had been crying pretty hard. Both pairs of eyes were swollen red and exhausted. "ALRIGHT! Listen UP!" Mr. O'Dell was back, sighing heavily at all of them when none of them said a word. "Your trial is in five days, until than, you'll be held here." the man frowned, glaring at them with disgust. "I hope you all fucking get death row." They flinched with the deep growl as the man walked out muttering "Sick bastards" before they turned to the few cops there.

"Welcome To Monroe Prison Boys." The one cop announced. "This is your instatement so back up against the wall." They all did, and one by one stood still for their mug shots, and fresh finger printing before being lead down a long cream hallway and to the large metal gated doorway that separated the offices from the prison.

He had never been so scared as he was pushed through that doorway and swarmed by more cops, drug into a cement room, and stripped.

Stuff was being yanked off him too fast to phantom! He was vaguely aware of Yohji threatening his cop, and Omi's fast alarmed scream as his shirt was ripped up and his pants were being pulled off. "Hey GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Aya yelled, shoving his cops away and taking his clothes off himself. Watching wide eyed and ready to go as the one blonde lanky cop in there shewed the rest out and let them disrobe themselves. Now working with mainly shaky hands and slowly continuing until they wore nothing because there was no indication to stop, or direction of any type. All of them backed up against the cold, damp gray concrete back wall and watched the cop pick up the hose. Lazily aiming at them as he stood there smoking before flicking a small portion of ash towards them and flicking on the water.

"AH!" He cried out when it hit him. Like pins and needles piercing his skin! It was cold and hurt! The force of it hitting him caused him to back up a few steps.

"WATERS CODE HUH!?" The cop yelled, laughing as he took a long drag and waved the hose at them, drenching them with the ice water. They guy looked Irish maybe, and had a ridiculous accent. 

"JESUS!" Yohji cursed as the water sprayed him in the shoulder for a second and he tried desperately to cover his face with one hand, and cover his frozen privates with the other. If either of those places were blasted with the water he knew he'd regret it. "ALRIGHT!" Yohji screamed, glaring at the cop when Aya started coughing after inhaling some water, and Omi backed into the wall unable to get away from the pressure.

The cop flicked off the hose with another long drag and threw them some towels. "Here dry er-shelves off wit d's." they all caught the towels, quickly pulling the water from their hair, and beads of the icy stuff from their bodies. "D's your uniforms." The guy puffed, shoving a cardboard box at them with his foot as the water trickled down the large drain they stood on. "I'm not sposed to let you dress in ear. Sposed to march you all out naked as d day ya was born but…yer know how nice me am. Why not you be dressen en ear wit me." The guy smiled at them, watching them all stand there panting. Getting some of their body heat back before Yohji grabbed some of the clothes and gave him and Omi some. They pulled stuff on fast. More briefs, it felt like they just got out of those, a wife beater, and baby blue suit that almost resembled little kids pajamas. You stepped into them, and pulled it on, before zipping the front up. Ironic form of demeaning he thought. "Right. Now you alls stay where your toad and this going to be nice and e-zay. Back em up to the wall, one a ya come er at a tom, and me cuff ya. You move, me shoot, me yell, your in more tra-bel den ya know.

They said nothing, and Yohji gracefully stepped forward and held his hands out. Watching the guy cuff them before moving over toward the door as Omi went next, before Aya and him.

"Great." The cop smiled, holding up a scolding finger as he picked up his intercom and pressed the button. "Jack where d's boys be going, come back." They all watched the guy, alert and attentive like they were taught. Taking in the size of the room, single window, available pluming, furniture and exits already. Now they were patiently waiting as a mumble came back before the cop groaned a "You know, em ear fookers dat got me a waiting on em hand en foot." There was another mumble before the cop nodded a "Right." Put the intercom away and took out his gun. "You all march real nice ear in front a me now. And I won't be shoot'n no one." The cop nodded and they slowly started forward, cautiously watching the guy for directions since he seemed kinda…unstable.

They were lead down the hall to another iron gate, and the sight on the other side took their breath away. The hall they were in must have been maybe a hundred feet long, and all along either side of the eight foot middle were cells. Yohji stopped dead at the sight, and so they all stopped.

"What er we stopping For!?" The cop yelled, jabbing his back with the gun. "Ger er going!" Yohji started walking again, slowly being lead by the lit cells of inmates whom looked them up and down or paid no attention at all. "Right dis here's good." The cop said, jabbing him again and he stopped. "You er blonde…get in." The cop moved up to the cell and unlocked it before opening the door for Yohji. Yohji looked at them for a moment before silently walking in.

"HEY!" He yelled when the cop slammed it again, and Yohji looked a little concerned he was in there all alone with them outside. Aside from the two inmates already lounging on the four bunks the small seven by seven concrete space, of the beds and toilet was completely empty. "WHy only him!?" He yelled, and the cop slowly turned around, the cigarette in his lips fiddling from side to side for a second before rubbing his ear.

"You ever be yelling at me like dat dere again me friend, and I knock your fooking block off." the guy frowned, shaking his black club at him slightly. "Dis here's me block, and everyone on me block behaves and be showing me the respects me deserves or else…you don'ts wants to know where you be goin'." The guy grinned, giving him a wink and a cluck of his tongue as he walked up to the next cell down and opened the door. "Dis one heres for yooou." the guy smiled, motioning at the open doorway with his club and he swallowed hard as he slowly started in.

"Right." the cop turned to Aya and Omi. "I put you each in er one after de other, until you's be moved." The cop stated matter o'factly pointing at Omi. He watched the blue eyes widen slightly, glancing at him and Aya before muttering a small -moved?- whisper. "That's right. Moooved. Your being mooooved." The guy nodded, unlocking the next door and Omi obediently walked inside. "Dats too bad really, you was a cute looker, but too young. Dat be juvie hall for you. Yes. The Juvenile Correctional Home fur Boys. Your being moved on dis here Friday. So don't be getting comfy on me block." The cop nodded, locking Aya into the next cell down before nodding at them all "Now don't you all be yelling, cause me pay a no mind to dat. Far too lazy and comfy up in me big chair. Just shut your mouses en suck it up." The guy winked, nodding his club at all of them before walking away. They all watched the guy go before glancing in the direction of the whimpered -Juvenile hall- from Omi's cell.

"Maybe they won't move you Omi." Yohji called out lightly, and he turned around, looking at the older guy in his cell. Maybe late fifties and sleeping. Yohji was already striking a short conversation with whoever was in his cell so he moved closer to the concrete that separated Omi from him.

"Omi. We can't possibly be…supposed to be here." He choked leaning into the concrete to ease his shaking. "It's a mistake, so they won't move you at all you-" He jumped as something touched him before relaxing as he looked at Omi's hand. Fingers outstretched for him, straining through the boy's cell, small portion of wall between each one, and his bars. He took it quickly, grabbing Omi's wrist and forearm too as he reached back. Closing his eyes with the soft -Juvenile hhaallll- that cried into the wall as Omi's arm started sinking downward on him. Forcing him to crouch to hold it, since Omi was just collapsing on the other side crying. His eyes welling with tears as he heard the smallest grunt from further up and knew Aya was sobbing. The red head only made one small noise, maybe every minute when he sobbed and that was it.

"Yohji?" He shakily called the name, wishing to god he could reach out and grab Yohji's hand and still manage to hold Omi's at the same time. His free hand brushing the few tears that leaked from his eyes away as Yohji muttered a -What Ken- back to him. He didn't answer, his mouth slowly opening for a long silent scream that choked tears down his face as he cried. Pressing his face closer to the concrete so he could feel its cold seeping into his forehead and nose. Omi's hand trembling in his, squeezing as hard as the boy could and even tugging and re-gripping more of him every few seconds. He couldn't answer Yohji. He was crying to hard to even move.

"Ken?" Yohji called out slightly, a little confused he didn't get an answer but he just slid to his butt. Slumping into the concrete and bringing his arm to his chest to escape the cold of it. "It's ok Ken." Yohji finally muttered and he cried harder. His chest buckling and buckling under him, making his heart pound and his stomach sick. "It's ok Ken." Yohji repeated softly, and his world started to get black and fast. His fatigued, bruised and scrapped form falling asleep. Smashed up to the concrete hanging onto Omi with wet tears on his face. What a day it had been.

7:30 AM

He took one step at a time, slowly so he wouldn't bump into anyone. Really the prospect of bumping into someone was rather ridiculous and rather light hearted. But not in jail. Earlier that morning when he had been woken up at 7 and ordered out of his cell like everyone else. Made to stand in front of his death hole at attention before being allowed to file out into this big breakfast room…he had seen someone…bump into someone else. Now, the prospect of bumping into someone was rather scary, and Omi was sticking to him like glue. "Get off me." He whispered down to the boy as low as he possibly could and Omi took a small half an inch breather from him. At least their arms weren't touching anymore though.

Aya was up ahead of them all in line, then the three people from his cell, the one in Omi's, Omi, him, the old guy in his, the two guys in Yohji's, and than Yohji. They were just a small section of the string of guys lined and holding cafeteria trays waiting for breakfast and slowly moving down the shiny metal counter to the few lunch men and cops. "Omi." he growled this time but Omi didn't even bother to listen. He glanced up to Aya but the red head seemed distracted giving off an icy impression so people didn't want to go near him. He turned to Yohji next and the guy looked very tense and edgy, far too stressed. Omi just looked beat, in every single way too, and it was to hard to have a opinion of himself-But he looked tired, hungry, and angry. Each of them were subconsciously giving off their own vibes. Aya seemed evil, he seemed angry, Omi seemed whipped, and Yohji was scared.

His tray was taken, and then handed back and he looked down at all the food on it. He honestly had to say he was surprised, he didn't think prisoners ate so well. He had an apple, milk, a small short stack, three sausages and some pudding. Holy crap, that was better than the breakfasts he made at home! He was out of line now, with Omi right behind him. Looking around at all the tables and inmates eating away and hoping to god he could fit in somewhere. 

He locked eyes with Aya who was a little ways away and the red head nodded at one of the empty tables. It was ridiculous the amount of relief he suddenly felt, just knowing he had a table to sit at. "Omi touch me one more time damnt." He sighed, even though his words were harsh, his tone was next to empty as Omi walked into him.

"Everyone's staring at us." Aya stated as he sat down at the table with Omi.

"So you've noticed that too." He sneered slumping forward closer to his tray and sighing heavily. He had never been so stressed in his entire life. "Where's Yohji?" He frowned glancing at Aya as the red head started looking around.

"Ken." Aya stated his name as he forked up a sausage and stuffed the entire thing into his mouth. "Can I have some advice for a second." Aya asked, his tone patient and calm as he watched Omi slowly take a bite of his apple.

"What the hell are you talking about? Advice." He snorted, patting Omi's shoulder as he turned to the boy. "Omi, I don't want you to throw any of that up. Alright? Try really hard." He nodded but Omi yanked his shoulder from him insulted and exchanged the apple for his milk.

"Ken." Aya called his name again and he turned to the red head. Like he didn't have enough on his mind. How they got there! What the hell they were going to do about their murder charge! The fact Omi really might be sent to the Juvenile Boy home or whatever. Where Mr. Brine was. Whether or not they should be trying to escape. Whether or not they should make some fast connections since they were staying there! And! Who the hell was that Old Guy he was Bunking with!? "Just look calmly behind you when I am done." Aya stated, ignoring his glare and taking a glance at Omi whom wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to their conversation. "And just tell me what we should do about that." Aya asked nodding behind him, and he sighed a growl before slowly turning and looking.

His body tightened at the sight of Yohji surrounded by about five or six guys, eyeing the blonde like they wanted to eat him. Yohji looked more than thoroughly annoyed, but he kept a straight face and glare when one ruffled his hair and another grabbed his ass. "Jesus Christ." He swore and Omi turned to him confused, chewing away on his sausage. "Fuck Aya. Couldn't say anything faster?" He sneered.

"About what?" Aya frowned at him, and he made a face before his light bulb went off. Aya did NOT want Omi to know about this.

"Well my opinion is we better…do…something." He muttered, forking his food around un-entertained, and Omi went back to watching the crowd concerned with everyone but them. "I'll just…get more milk." He made a move to stand up, but Omi grabbed his arm.

"Don't. Aya-kun you get it for him." Omi shot, almost ordering Aya to do it instead.

"Don't be ridiculous Omi." He yanked on his arm. He Needed To Get Up and Give Yohji A Hand!

"Ken-kun." Omi's grip didn't release, the boy simply leaned closer to his food and didn't make eye contact with him. "Please don't move Ken-kun, those guys over there keep looking at me." Omi muttered, closing his eyes stressed, and he made a face looking up and around. Sure enough, a few tables away, an entire group of chewing faces were all staring right at Omi with the same look as Yohji's devoted fans. One guy was even so disgusting as to flick his tongue in and out when he glanced over.

"Jesssuusss." He groaned down to his dish closing his eyes for a moment. "We're in a god damn nightmare." He whined for a second, before straightening his voice.

"Sheep aments the wolves." Aya grunt. "We better start shaping up and I mean instantly." Aya stated, but the guy sounded scared. Just like him. They were both fucking scared out of their minds! There weren't half as many eyes on them as there were in Yohji and Omi's direction. A brunette male his age was a dime a dozen around the cafeteria. A red head Aya's age a little less regular, but still, there was a nice handful, nothing really spectacular. But Omi and Yohji were lit up like Christmas trees in the baby blue color! Having known Omi forever, when the boy looked at him now, the first thing he saw was those big, pretty blue eyes. They were the exact color of his outfit and around those brilliant orbs, was kitten soft honey strands of hair that were begging to be touched. Yohji was the same. Creamy well pampered skin, before deeply set, but hardly shadowed green globes. His thin blonde strands of hair, falling in wisps along his forehead and cheekbones, pleading for fingers to brush them aside. Hold shit! Those god damn uniforms had practically turned Yohji and Omi into flowers!

"Omi listen to me. I really need to get my milk, and Aya's going to be right here with you." He stated, but Omi just slowly shook no and didn't look up. Omi didn't trust Aya the same way he trusted him. "Thanks for understanding." He hushed gently, quickly yanking his arm from Omi's grip and walking off towards Yohji.

"Ken-kun." Omi gasped, turning around to him before spotting Yohji. "Yohji-kun!" Those big blue eyes turned to Aya as if to tell the red head, before realizing Aya already knew, and they scrunched up worried and afraid.

"Just stay looking at me Omi. Don't make a scene." Aya directed, offering a small smile before quickly eating.

He walked right up to the crowd bothering Yohji and stood there, watching the blonde glance at him and silently ask for help, but he didn't need to do anything. The guys one by one turned to look at him disgusted he was intruding but his presence let Yohji take a step forward. The blonde came at him with a smooth grace, and almost humor like he wasn't bothered at all. With all the cops there, no one was going to make a real move, but just by walking over to Yohji he made everyone look at him like he would be next and he was cursing himself all the way back to the table, because he couldn't shake the sting of a thousand eyes on his back.

"Sit here next to me Yohji-kun." Omi smiled at them instantly, tugging Yohji forward and ushering him into his seat on the table benches. "Can I have your sausages Yohji-kun?" Omi leaned over snapping one with his fork quickly but Yohji grabbed the thin wrist.

"Omi…Under normal circumstances I'd give you all my sausages and some of my whipped cream if you wanted it." Yohji smiled bitterly, but Omi smiled as soon as he heard he was getting whipped cream and his fork made a move for it. "But!" Yohji snapped Omi's hand to a stand still. "This is not normal circumstances." Yohji continued, gently moving Omi's hand back to his own dish. "I don't think eating off my plate is such a good thing to do here Omi." Yohji warned softly, giving Omi a serious nod and the boy pulled his fork back and looked down at his food, feeling like an idiot.

"Or maybe…" Aya trailed, looking up and drinking some of his milk. "That's exactly what he should do." Aya shrugged, but Yohji made a face.

"That's disgusting Aya." Yohji frowned, shaking his head before laughing slightly. "Besides, every Tom, Dick and Hairy in here is already going to assume Ken and I are getting freaky now anyway." Yohji grunt. "I may look like a master, but I only have two hands." Yohji stated with a grin and Omi gave the blonde a short death squint.

"Yohji. There is an entire table behind Aya, just staring at you two." He snorted, keeping his voice down and Yohji just muttered an -I know- as he calmly ate. "So…You know? That's all you have to say?" He turned to the blonde with a frazzled frown. "What do you suggest we do about that?" He demanded in a stressed whisper, and Omi slowly turned to Yohji as well, wanting an answer.

Yohji was quiet, taking a glance at Aya before forking some pancake into his mouth and chewing. "I suggest. We…" Yohji trailed, sitting up a little straighter and looking over at the table of fans. Non of them were abashed by the fact they were staring and Yohji was looking back, in fact a few smiled. "I suggest we start flaunting what we know and fast. Let everyone know if they come near us, they're in for it…because if we don't…." Yohji trailed again. "We're all in for it." Yohji finally muttered matter o' factly, spitting his words with distaste down to his food. "That goes for you two as well." The blonde gave him and Aya a squint. "Just cause they aren't looking now, doesn't mean anything. It never means anything. Do you know what we are here? Young. Fresh meat. That's it. Just quantity that can be claimed and fucked." Yohji growled, stopping as Aya started choking on his milk, and Omi shot up like a board with the words.

"Yohji-kun." Omi growled Yohji's name angered. "That's not a funny thing to say." Omi frowned, mad Yohji would tease when they were in such a serious predicament. "Besides, it's not like we have anatomy they would want." Omi grumbled, forking some of his food around before eating something. "We're not girls." Omi grunt.

Yohji only snort, glancing at Aya whom had stopped his silent choking and was just swallowing repeatedly. Yohji glanced at him next, and he knew he looked worried, afraid and confused. "I wasn't teasing Omi. There's a way." Yohji hushed, leaning to Omi's ear, but for everyone else it would just appear as though the blonde were leaning towards his dish. "Ken, you too because I know your listening." He grunt slightly when Yohji addressed him, while whispering to Omi. "I am being completely serious, and I am being extremely direct. We're all in very real danger. Omi I want you to think of this like undercover targets. You don't talk to anyone, don't help anyone, and most importantly don't accept help from anyone. You're a loner unless your with us, both of you. If you slip up, it's going to cost you, and it's going to hurt." Yohji hushed, before forking up more pancake and chewing as he leaned away.

He swallowed hard, trying to relieve the knot in his stomach. Yohji wouldn't lie to them, in fact Yohji probably had the best idea of what was going on around there. So with that tone and those words, he felt a sinking dread he hadn't felt since he was on the streets abandoned. He just sat there, next to Omi, neither of them really moving.

"How's-how's that work Yohji-kun." Omi muttered, staring down at his food. "Tell me how it works. How it-we're not girls how can-Yohji-kun tell me how it works." Omi asked quietly before adding strength to his words as he repeat himself. Aya started shaking his head instantly, staring right at Yohji and shaking no, but Yohji only sighed heavily. Yohji continued eating for a moment leaving Omi in stubborn demanding silence before giving in, and leaning back down so he had Omi's ear where he wanted. He knew Yohji did this to drive the point home, they could all hear the blonde because they were so used to his voice, and they were all so scared. Yet still, Yohji went to Omi's ear partially because he didn't like talking about this topic and felt safer whispering his warnings in a discrete location.

"When I am done talking to you just now." Yohji whispered, and Omi's eyes remained locked on his tray like he was ignoring the blonde. "I want you to eat everything on your tray. If you don't, I won't ever answer another question for you." Yohji threatened lightly, and in their code Omi blinked his acknowledgement and agreement. "Good." Yohji nodded, adding some food to his mouth so he looked less suspicious. "If you get a funny feeling, and you know someone's too close, or you just feel there is something wrong. Don't think to yourself, I am being an idiot like we always tease you, you are. You act on it. Without a moments hesitation. Try and get away from the source of it, no matter what it is. Because if your overpowered somewhere where we can't help you, they're going to.." Yohji's voice started straining slightly, battling with memories, and vivid images, and trying to explain this all at the same time. "…They're going to…hold you down and fuck you up the ass Omi." Omi's body choked down to his plate in one fast dry heave the instant he heard that.. "It's very painful, and you'll bleed all over. It won't be something you can hide. So you remember that, because here that can happen if you want to think your acting stupid, and let someone get too close. You understand?" Yohji nodded, trying for acknowledgement again but Omi had just frozen up. "Don't answer me in code now, use your voice I want to know you understand what I've said." Yohji encouraged, his voice suddenly trying to transform to a reassuring tone.

"I…I am scared." Omi choked, almost whimpering to his dish and he swallowed hard again. Trying to break apart the lump in his throat. He was terrified. Slowly picking his hand up to lay it on Omi's shoulder but Yohji's eyes snapped at him instantly.

"Don't touch him Ken." Yohji barked under his breath and he jumped, before leaving his hand where it was. "No one will understand us here. Now it's already going to be assumed that you and I are fucking, don't drag Omi into this too or we'll just make him seem more accessible."

"God." He choked slightly, gripping the table with the hand he was going to touch Omi with and Omi choked again, looking down because his eyes were welling with tears.

"Whhaaat do I dooo if I caaan't fight baaack?" Omi whined, quickly grabbing his fork and pushing food into his mouth despite the fact he looked like he was going to puke.

"Then you…" Yohji trailed, watching them all look to him for advice. "Try and settle for oral. If you can suck the guy limp, he's done."

Aya dropped his fork to his tray with that, and pushed the food away sick. He couldn't blame him though, he knew he wasn't going to be able to eat another thing. Omi was quietly with stress as he kept pushing food into his mouth, and he knew they were all preying along with him it would all stay in the boys stomach when it came time to get up.

"Your four." They all looked up at the cop whom suddenly approached. His gun already cocked, eyeing his clipboard and them again before nodding. "Yeah you four. Empty your trays and get up. You have a visitor."

8:13 AM

"Walk slowly to the end and sit down. One chair for each of you. Don't move, or touch anything until you hear us say so over the loud speaker." the cop said, slowly un-cuffing them and pointing down the visitors room. Of course they're side wasn't the visitors room, it was still the bars and sturdy glass that separated them from their visitor. Nothing but the blank desks, the hard wooden chairs, and fat red phones that allowed them to talk to the person on the other side of the glass.

They all walked down slowly, single file following Aya before sitting in their chairs. Glancing around at the empty other side of the glass impatient and nervous before watching the visitors door open, with cautious, curious eyes. Who the hell could be visiting them!?

It took less than a second for them to recognized Mr. Brine and they were getting up fast. "SIR!" He screamed, throwing his hands up palm flat against the glass and Yohji and Omi scrambled out of their chairs with Aya while the man came forward.

"SIT DOWN! DO NOT TOUCH THE GLASS!" The cop suddenly screamed over the intercom, but they barely heard him.

"SiR! SiR!" Omi called, ripping the phone to his ear and smacking the glass with his free palm impatiently.

"SIT DOWN AND GET AWAY FROM THE GLASS!" The cop screamed again, banging his club against one of the desks and they all turned to him confused. "TAKE YOUR SEATS NOW! I SAID! NOW!" they all sat down, picking up their phones quickly and watching Mr. Brine bring his ear piece to his face, before jerking it away with the loud desperate -SIR!'s- which blasted him.

"Boys." Mr. Brine barked into the phone silencing them. "I want you all to relax, and take deep breaths because I don't have a millennia to sit here and talk to you. In fact I only have twenty minutes. So we must use are time wisely."

They all nodded quickly, and he looked down as he started crying. It was ridiculous, that's what his mind told him. Crying. Crying for no reason. He was just sitting there in the chair for crying out loud! No one was touching him! Or hurting hiM! He was just sitting there! Suddenly crying!

Omi looked at him with large sympathetic and concerned eyes before slowly turning to Yohji. "Can I touch Ken-kun now Yohji-kun?" The boy whimpered, watching Yohji close his eyes for a moment with the question and glance at the cops. There were tons of prisons were the cops were always in on it too, but….that was hard to say and watching Ken cry was hitting the blonde's soft spot. Yohji nodded slowly, and he felt Omi quickly lean into him. Wrapping his arm around him with his head on his shoulder, but he only cried harder.

"Are you ok Hidaka?" Mr. Brine asked, and he cried even harder.

"He's ok." Omi answered for him, turning to Mr. Brine and staring at the man like he were some type of god. "Please….take us out of here sir. Take me out of here. Take us home!" Omi whined, yelling his last part and laying his palm against the glass with the desperation that made the boy yearn to be on the other side.

"HANDS OFF THE GLASS NOW!" The cops screamed, and Omi jumped, retaliating into him and his chair.

"It's alright Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine quickly reassured. "I am having some difficulty with that. I was just released myself. Apparently your all being black mailed by someone. Your being charged with first degree murder and the evidence against you is…overpowering. If you go to trial with that, there's no way I can save you."

He stared sobbing.

"But! IT was in Self Defense!" Aya yelled, leaning towards the glass before pulling his hand back from where he was going to touch it. "My sister! What will happen to my sister if I am in here! Will she still be cared for!?" Aya demanded and Yohji ran a hand onto Aya's shoulder because the guy was almost choking out his words.

"I don't know. I can't say that she will." Mr. Brine muttered and Aya started hyperventilating.

"HOW can you DO THAT!" Aya screamed. "I can't support her IF I can't WORK! You're the reason I AM HERE!" Aya screamed, his body overloading. Shaking and glaring at Mr. Brine through his huffed breathing, and he was unaware of the tears pouring down his cheeks. "They'll throw her out if….they'll…" Aya started gagging, slamming his phone down and just slumping onto the desk to calm down.

"Easy Aya." Yohji hushed, rubbing the red heads back before roughing up his hair. "Just relax. That's not going to happen."

"What about me!" Omi cried into the phone. "They're going to move me to a Juvenile Correctional Home for Boys!" Omi yelled, repeating exactly what they're block cop had said. As though those words had been burned into the boys mind. "What Will Happen TO ME THERE!"

"Ahhhaaa AHH!" He choked an especially hard sob. Even though Omi was still hugging him the thin body was starting to tremble, and that always freaked him out.

Mr. Brine was silent watching them, before gently nodding. "I wish I had better news for you all. But…I honestly don't know what we can do." the man hushed, watching Yohij's eyes slowly well up with tears but the blonde's face was still calm and in control. Two polar opposites were sitting on Yohji's face. The calm, humored expression they always knew, and the soft wet tears of despair and fear that made them crumble. "I am trying. Please know I am trying. I don't want you here any longer than you absolutely have to be. I don't want you here at all." Mr. Brine said, his face dropping from reserved so he could talk correctly to concerned and sympathetic. They were looking pretty bad. Even he knew that, and he wasn't even looking at anyone! He could just feel it.

"I dooon't want to leeeeave." Omi whined, squeezing the life out of his phone. "Whyyy do I haave to gooo!? Why can't I just staaay here!"

"Tsukiyono your too young to be kept in this prison. The Juvenile hall will be filled with boys your age." Mr. Brine explained, but Omi just shook his head. Closing his eyes as he rubbed some tears off his face.

"I caaan't believe your gooing to leet them taaake me!" Omi screamed, suddenly sitting up right and glaring at Mr. Brine. "I can't BELIEVE YOUR LEAVING US IN HERE!" The boy screamed, and he stopped sobbing for a moment to look over at Omi in shock.

"Omi that's not his call." Yohji spoke, voice monotone, and Yohji didn't even bother to look over at the boy.

"You were arrested, just like us. How come your out there and we're in here?" Aya suddenly demanded looking up at Mr. Brine with his first movement in minutes.

"Manx was able to have me released. But you boys, have prints all over those guns and…the bodies were everywhere."

"They were different bodies." Aya sneered. "We didn't kill innocent people. They were attacking us. You Know that." Aya growled, and the still way he sat, and the power within his eyes was downright scary. Like one of those vicious wild animals, before the pounce…before the kill.

"I know." Mr. Brine quickly nodded trying to ease Aya down a little. "But they don't want to hear what I know, they only want to hear the facts Fujimiya. Now we're doing all we can."

"What your doing isn't GOOd Enough!" Omi yelled, slamming the desk before nervously glancing at the cops. "I want to leave now! We all want to go!"

"Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine started, sighing Omi's name because his words were so blatantly obvious, but to Omi very important. Omi didn't understand why they couldn't leave if Mr. Brine was outside and they didn't kill anyone innocent.

"We didn't do anything wrong. We did what we thought was best. Last time we didn't kill anyone and you almost disowned us. Now we kill someone and you want to lock us up for it! I don't understand how I am supposed to be applying my training sir! I can't define when and when I am not in battle!" Omi whined frustrated and confused.

"How were we supposed to know that wasn't an obstacle." Yohji sneered, glaring at Mr. Brine. There was a short silence. Aya again had his head in his hands, leaning into his desk quietly. Yohji was sitting calmly in the chair glaring. He was crouched into himself and hadn't looked up. Omi too was sitting up, but more aggressively and frowning as he held the phone.

"Boys I am sorry. Please, just try to understand what kind of position I am in. It's not like you plan for these things, Manx is working on it. I can only hope she will be as efficient as she has always been. Until then you boys just sit tight and try and keep your heads. I'll come back everyday and see you, and Tsukiyono. When your transferred I'll come to see you off and visit you as well." Mr. Brine assured and Omi's mouth fell open, staring at Mr. Brine like he'd had just been slapped four ways from Sunday. "The rest of you I'll visit here. Now, I don't want anymore crying. Hidaka sit up." Mr. Brine ordered, and he could hear the man's firm voice through Omi's phone. He had sat his down long ago. "Now Hidaka."

He looked up slowly and Yohji looped and arm around his neck reassuringly and pulled him up. Hugging him close but keeping him up. "I can imagine none of you will be better off with this sort of behavior. So straighten up." Mr. Brine ordered and Aya slowly sat up too, but his glare never faltered. "I will…try to have better news next time I see you but…if I don't. I don't want you all crying on me. This is the last time I am allowing this kind of behavior while we're in this mess do you understand?" Mr. Brine ordered, frowning, but his eyes were soft and concerned. He was trying his very best to put up a convincing, reassuring front for them, and the man nodded strongly with their mumbled -yes sir's- "Good." Now I am leaving five minutes early so you can sit here and get yourselves together. Just hold it together boys." Mr. Brine nodded softly before silencing for a moment. This was where if Mr. Brine was their father he might have whispered a small phrase of affection. Maybe not as powerful as I love you. Maybe not as direct as the wishful phrases that ran around their heads, but this was the pause where it should be. "I'll be back tomorrow Boys." Mr. Brine muttered, and they all sat silent, holding their phones looking at the man with their devastated, upset expressions. "I am proud of you." Mr. Brine hung up and started walking out. Leaving them with five minutes of time, but they all sat motionless watching the man leave.

Mr. Brine was proud of them. After everything that had happened. The people they had killed, their arrest, and now their shameful blubbering assassin forms. Still proud of them. Such phrases, were equivalent to I love you in their minds. Especially when, they had never heard it before.

"Fuck." Aya slammed his phone down, running a hand over his face, like a time bomb just building.

Yohji slowly hung up before taking his phone and hanging it up too. Glancing to Omi who was just staring at his receiver with disgust before hanging it up with a shaky hand threatening to beat the thing to oblivion. "Mr. Brine's right about our behavior, ok?" Yohji mumbled, slouching back in his chair with a heavy sigh and he slowly stood up. Watching the cops to be he sure he wouldn't alarm them, but they were all just eyeing them carefully. He just couldn't stand to sit anymore, he had to get up!

"Omi." Aya slowly sat up, speaking while still rubbing his face and Omi turned to Aya with his frustrated -I am going to smash up the phone- expression. "When and if it comes down to the fact you will be transferred." Omi paled slightly as Aya looked over to him serious. "We'll say goodbye the day before, and when it happens. I want you to show everyone here, just how reserved we can be, do you understand?" Aya asked but Omi just glared back at the red head. "You will leave just the same." Aya sighed.

"A graceful exit, is better than being drug out kicking and screaming." Yohji quickly added, trying to define Aya's real message so the red head wouldn't come off sounding like a prick. Honestly, before Yohji spoke he was starting to get mad, never mind Omi whom was slowly sinking to a -I am going to smash you with my phone- glare for Aya. "We'll miss you." Yohji continued shrugged slightly with a smile. "But…ah…plenty of people in here to make friends with." Yohji teased, giving Omi a wink. "Besides, we all know your perfectly capable of taking care of yourself in Juvie hall." Yohji muttered matter o'factly cracking some of his knuckles. "We'd be more concerned if we thought otherwise." Yohji stated casually but with a strong smile, and Omi brightened with gratitude for the compliment.

"TIME'S UP!" the cops yelled, and he sighed heavily, standing still as they were advanced on before roughly cuffed. No matter how calm and patient they were, they're wrists were always attacked and cuffed quickly. Like any minute they'd grow arms of machetes and shot guns and take down the prison.

7:20 PM

He sighed heavily, staring up at the cracked, nasty ceiling from the top bunk of his cell. The old guy was asleep again, and didn't seem to care he was there. At first this was annoying, because it was rather boring in his cell, but he was now drawing to the conclusion he had struck it lucky. Just a minute ago he had heard Yohji make another threatening comment when someone in his cell moved. He recognized Yohji's voice as nervous and cautious, but to everyone else the blonde sounded like a devil. Most likely sitting on his bunk glaring at the men with a smile before muttering his -Go ahead and come over if you want. If you think I'll just sit here.- He didn't say anything when he heard that. He just closed his eyes…hoping that would be the last thing he heard. One of those comments had popped out maybe fifteen minutes ago, and apparently Yohji's expression and tone was enough to calm everything back down. He was preying to god it would stay that way.

Maybe ten minutes ago he started watching Omi's fingers. The boy had a top bunk like him, but only because Aya scared the shit out of one of his two cellmates and then calmly asked if Omi could have the bunk. They all knew the boy was safer up high, where climbing was necessary to reach him. No one could simply pounce on him and hold down his struggling like they did when they wanted whatever Omi was eating, or the pillow he was using, or just for kicks when the boy shot cocky phrases or enough statistics to annoy them. They all had their own reasons for pouncing on Omi. He did it most often for fun, or to rattle the boy. Yohji did it when the blonde was annoyed. If Omi answered one to many of Mr. Brine's questions correctly when Yohji couldn't answer one, and the man used them as a comparison. They'd hear Omi yelling at Yohji some half an hour later to be let up, or to get off. Aya hardly ever did it, but once in a great while the red head would get mad and insist on putting Omi in his place. Or so Aya would say when he successfully yanked what he wanted from the boy, ruffled his hair and left.

When he mused on this long enough, he realized the stupid things they did were entertaining, but here, the thought that someone could pounce on Omi while the boy was sleeping was a scary though. And when Aya made it quite clear where Omi was sleeping, he was smiling away. From afar Aya's demon voice was amusing, but up close it was down right scary. Laughing at that poor shmuk who got it was the highlight of his evening. Afterwards, he settled for watching Omi's hands and fingers which were playing with the bars and small flaking bits of concrete on the cinderblock wall that separated them. Omi was apparently on his bunk, laying on his back with his arms above his head. His hand just making it out of the cell and his fingers roamed around bored.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Yohji asked and he left Omi's fingers, and the ceiling to turn towards Yohji's voice. "Didn't anyone teach you any manners?" He could tell from the tone Yohji was weaseling out of something awkward or threatening with his insulted humor.

"What'd you say Yohji!" He called to the blonde, knowing darn well he didn't say anything to him but his voice alone would let his cellmates know he was listening. "What are you rambling about." He let his smile run into his voice, and he could almost hear Yohji's relieved chuckle.

"Go to sleep Ken." Yohji grinned back at him, his voice some few feet away and behind the cement wall but he could see the familiar reassuring smile. "No ones talking to you."

He grinned, laughing slightly and Omi's hand rolled over with the boy. Gripping one of the bars before flicking more of the paint off the one cinder block. "Is Aya sleeping Omi?" He asked.

"Nope." Omi answered, voice slightly tired but content.

"Are you going to sleep?"

"Yup."

He smiled, laughing quietly at the small one word answers and the boys playing fingers before rolling over and closing his eyes. After Yohji's words he was suddenly tired…at least the old man was quiet.

_Hey, once again I want to apologize for having this up so late. I really feel bad about it because I had a personal goal NOT to do this at all. I didn't want big gaps between my chapters. and that's why I can tell you all now that the last two you won't have to wait for. I'll give them to you exactly a week apart and no more. To everyone. I am super SUPER sorry! and I hope you all don't hate me for doing this because when your reading a story waiting for half of it really really sucks-and I know that. I hope you can still find it in your heart to leave me a review and let me know what you think for this ending climax. --once again I apoligize--_


	23. Friends Never Say Goodbye

Chapter 23

Friends Never Say Goodbye

DivineAngel

"Aya will you hand me that screw driver." He asked pointing across the workshop bench to the small screwdriver, and Aya looked at him before the tool.

"Getting into this Ken?" Aya asked almost chuckling as he eagerly took the screwdriver and started adjusting the screws in the little wooden birdhouse he was building.

"Shut up Aya." He grinned, screwing away and grinning as the thing became a little wooden box. "Your just jealous." he chuckled, glancing up at Aya's poor excuse for a birdhouse.

"Yeah." Aya sighed but his face wasn't at all humored, or even pleasant. He knew the red head was thinking about his sister, but he just couldn't think of what to say about that. He glanced behind him to Yohji. Ironically he was going to call upon the blonde for the same talent he cursed.

The cops in their large workshop were all lazily strolling around with their guns as he sighed watching Yohji build his birdhouse with little know how or luck. The thing looked like crap. Omi was across the room, working away with a pretty decent house and he glanced back down to his just to make sure his was better. "Yohji!" He called over to the blonde, watching him glance over and come when he nodded towards Aya.

He quickly traded places with the blonde and began attempting to patch up Yohji's crap house. "Idiot." He muttered under his breath as he glanced back at Yohji and Aya. Aside from looking pleased with his new bird house, Yohji had started a conversation with the red head and he knew Aya would be better talking to someone.

"What ARE yoU DoING!" The cop across the room suddenly yelled, glaring at some idiot whom had an even more pathetic house than Yohji. "Weren't YOU PAYING ATTENTION!" The cop screamed again before sighing heavily and stomping back to the big desk in the front of their room. "I'll ShOw YoU All AGAIN!" The guy yelled, pulling up the spare pieces they were all given and glancing out at them. "You!" The cop pointed to him. "GEt Up here AND ASSIST!"

He stood for a second glancing over at Yohji and Aya before Yohji gave him a small thumbs up and he started walking. Everyone watching him stroll to the front of the room and stand behind the desk with the cop who picked up his pieces. "Begin By Nailing These TWO Pieces TOGETHER!" The cop instructed, and he was handed the two pieces as well. He quickly nailed them together efficiently, and even faster than the cop which made the guy stop and frowned at his birdhouse before at him. "THen!" The cop shrugged it off and picked up more pieces. "Remember to Hold Them STURDY While You Nail the NEXT TWO ON!" The cop instructed, a lining his next two pieces while holding his others sturdy and he imitated. Carefully holding on to his others, before quickly nailing the other ones down. His pieces went together well, and his nailing was superb. He smiled when he was done, glancing from his to his cops. Hmm…the cops wasn't as well put together and the guy was really frowning at him. "EXCUSE ME!" The cop screamed at him and he jumped slightly. "You think that's pretty funny don't you." The guy frowned, shoving over his little wooden house and he made a face.

"Think what's funny?" he asked, frowning as the guy

"Don't play dumb with me you little shit." the cop sneered at him and he took a step back confused. "Think that's really funny? I'll show you something funny." the guy frowned picking up his intercom and he glanced at Yohji and Aya a bit concerned before jumping as a pair of cops came in and right to him.

"Hey!" He yelled when he was roughly grabbed and cuffed. "Hey what'd I do!?" He yelled, before tripping as he was roughly pulled backwards towards the door. "HEY! What the hell!" He screamed before jumping as he was pulled out quickly with no explanation. His eyes just catching Yohji and Aya as he was ripped from the room. The short fast -Ken-kun!- Omi had been holding back just making it to his ears before the room disappeared completely.

Time??

"Ken." Yohji snagged his arm instantly. Yanking him closer to the blonde and right into line with the rest of the walking inmates. "Where the fuck have you been?" Yohji whispered to him, keeping an iron grip on his arm so he wouldn't stumble away. "What's wrong with you?" Yohji growled when he tripped.

"I can't see well. What's going on?" He rasped, his voice weak and raw. His eyes killed, the light was just too intense, too much. "Yohji. Yohji, how long was…Yohji." He broke his sentence when Yohji jerked him closer. Steering away from a few inmates a little nervously, and he gripped the blonde's clothes like a life line. "Yohji?"

"Ken. Where the hell have you been? I've been freaking out. You've been gone for three days!" Yohji whispered harshly, yanking him even closer when he tripped again.

"I dooon't know." He groaned, rubbing his eyes with his hands. "Those bastard cops. They…those bastard cops." He growled rubbing his eyes until there were little specks floating through his blurry vision. "They threw me in this hole! A god damn hole! I couldn't see a thing! It was like, so dark, those bastards!" he growled under his breath and Yohji just jerked his arm reassuringly, but to everyone else it probably just looked like Yohji was jerking him around.

"It's alright…" Yohji trailed as they all filed into the cafeteria and Yohji started scanning for Aya. "Aya!" Yohji called to the red head instantly, and he felt himself being tugged with meaning.

"Ken where the hell have you been!?" Aya frowned pushing into his face instantly. "Jesus we thought you were kicked out or something!"

"We didn't know what to think." Yohji grunt, shoving him into a seat and Aya sat down next to him as Yohji left to get food.

"What time is it?" He rasped, watching Aya just study him skeptically.

"It's dinner time. You've been gone for three days. Did you know that?" Aya asked, almost concerned that he didn't seemed overly freaked. He knew time was going by. He knew it when he was sitting in the dark. When he sat there for hours alone, in silence. When he sat there and cried over all that had happened. When he sat there and wondered if Yohji, and Omi, and Aya were doing alright, and if Mr. Brine had actually come back with that good news. He knew time was going by then. He knew it.

"Ken-kun." Omi suddenly sunk down next to him, pulling his chin towards himself and studying his face. "Where were you Ken-kun? What's-what's wrong with your eyes? Why do they look so funny?" He could vaguely see Omi frowning through his blurred vision. A smeared skin color and murky blue blotches he knew were those big eyes looking at him. "Ken-kun you look terrible? Where were you?" Omi asked again, but the boy's voice had gone from excited to see him to sympathetic.

He sighed heavily, he just got through explaining all this to Yohji. "I don't know where I was." he sighed rubbing his eyes again. "They just threw me in this dark room, and it was so small I could hardly move." He stopped there, he didn't want to explain how scary it initially was because he didn't know what was happening. That the cops just drug him there, took his clothes, and threw him in. That he sat there, lonely and silent for three days.

"A dark room?" Omi sounded concerned with this idea. "But you didn't do anything wrong Ken-kun."

"Stupid self absorbed prick. You have to watch out for that cop Ken. Yohji almost got beat up a few days ago for laughing while that ass was doing something." Aya growled watching Yohji start back with two trays, and the blonde must have gone through hell arguing to get it for them. "He's a real bastard Ken. When he's around, just pretend your not there and don't do a thing."

"That's what I do." Omi nodded, backing Aya up before looking down at the food Yohji slid them.

"One of you are up next. I am not getting anymore food." Yohji frowned, slumping down at the table exhausted and Omi started getting up. "Not you Omi." Aya ordered and Omi sat back down as Aya sighed knowing he now had to get food. He chuckled when Omi didn't even frown after being ordered to sit. He could only imagine what had happened in the few days he had missed to have caused this type of group behavior. Suddenly they all listened to each other without question? Now that was a switch.

"Omi, where's your friend?" Aya whispered, leaning closer to the tray as he spoke and he heard Omi sigh next to him.

"A table away, probably still staring at me." Omi's voice frowned. "And Yohji's were following him a few people behind." Omi growled a little disgusted, but the emotion was hardly evident on his face.

"It's dinner time?" He rasped confused, getting a blurred view of the cafeteria room. "What day is today?"

"It's Friday." Aya stated, but his voice was dull and almost upset.

"Friday?" he repeated frowning. "I was really gone for three days?" He just couldn't believe it. Three days of his life just gone! And used up in that black nothing!

"Ken." Aya stated his name serious and he squint his eyes over to the red head. Trying to decipher some of Aya's face from the fire red smear that seemed to be Aya. "There's no good time for this but…Omi's still be transferred. So just say goodbye to him now and get it over with."

"Transferred?" he frowned again, but Omi said nothing. "Well What about Mr. Brine!? Didn't he have…any good news? Didn't he have anything to say!?…about…that!?"

"No he didn't." Aya answered, in the same stressed and droned tone.

"Your leaving Omi?" He turned to the blurry skin and blue color because the boy hadn't said anything. "Tonight?" The colors moved slightly. "Are you nodding? I can't see well." He choked a lop sided grin and he heard Omi groan slightly.

"Yes Ken-kun. I am nodding." Omi sighed down to the table, and he was quiet for a moment.

"Geez. Well…what has Mr. Brine said?" He muttered, discreetly moving his hand so he could touch what he hoped was Omi's. To say the least it was skin color, so it must have been a hand, or arm.

"That he's trying, and if everything goes ok. He can have us out by the end of…next week or maybe the week after because our trials been moved till next month." Aya stated, but his jaw was on the floor. "So…being that our trail was moved, it's harder to get any attention our way. He…just says he's trying Ken."

"Trying." He repeated, almost whispering the word. A week, or maybe two. What kind of hopeful news was that! And a month till their trial! "Well…what happens if he can't get us out by those times?" He asked and Aya and Omi were silent before Aya shrugged.

"We just wait."

His head slumped forward a little bit and Omi's fingers pat his hand slightly. So it was the boys hand he'd found after all, how's that for being half blind he thought triumphantly. "What do you think of your transfer Omi?" He asked quietly, taking the fork Aya handed him so he could eat some dinner.

"I didn't wanna be transferred, you know that." Omi almost snapped, annoyed with his question.

"Yeah but, what do you think about it. You going to be…" He trailed.

"I am going to be fine by myself." Omi spit. "I am going to kick anyone's ass that comes near me." Omi growled, and he heard the boys fork viciously stab his food before eating. He was quiet, trying to decipher what hidden message was encoded in Omi's words. As far as he could tell, the boy was just very angry about something, and obviously a little nervous.

"Good." He could hear Aya's approving smile. "Do that. No matter what the consequences Omi. If you need to fight do it, the respect from your peers is what you need. Not the respect from the staff." Aya stated, and Omi's colors started moving so he figured the boy was nodding.

"I really am going to be ok Ken-kun. You don't have to worry about me." Omi suddenly stated, and he could tell from Omi's tone this was a line the boy had practiced in his head before speaking out loud. Omi was almost fifty percent, seventy percent sure this statement was true, but wanted to reassure him. To allay his fear and worry. That was so stereotypically Omi.

"Never thought otherwise." He smiled, in what he hoped was the direction of the boy and Omi laughed slightly. Whether the laugh was because he said the right thing, or he was totally looking in the wrong direction, Omi never corrected him. "Just remember though, if anything goes wrong. That's understandable, not shameful." he nodded, and Yohji imitated.

"We're all failures in one way or another." Yohji shrugged, and even through the blur that was his eyesight he could see Aya turn to the blonde with a frown that said. What the hell are you talking about? I most certainly am not a failure at all, you on the other hand… He smiled, not only with Aya's stubborn attitude and expression, but Yohji's insight. It was a good thing to say, and nicely put. Omi wouldn't be a failure to them if he went to his new prison and tripped over things and dropped his stuff like usual. Or even if he put up a poor front and got the shit beat out of him…often. They'd welcome Omi back in the blink of an eye, and without a single question.

"Omi?" He muttered the boys name worried when Omi didn't say anything at all, but when the blurry skin tones and large blue eyes turned to him he realized Omi was smiling.

Friday 11:00 PM

"Yohji?" He muttered the blonde's name when he heard another growled -Stay the fuck away from me- emerge from his cell. "Yohji?" He repeated a little louder, and Yohji didn't answer him. That was never a good sign.

He rolled over where he lay, looking towards the other side of his cell where Omi's fingers had been last night. The boy was gone now though. Three hours ago their prick of a block cop, and two other cops in different uniforms came to pick him up. Their goodbyes were well handled, and everyone there must have thought they were hardly acquainted. Still, no matter how cool they played things, he and Yohji had made sure they were lounging in comfortable easy access positions. Just when Omi had gone by him, he was able to stick his hand through the bars and brush it to the boys. Like a weak, slide high-five that entertained down by Omi's thigh, and the boy didn't even look at them, only the corner of his mouth smiled slightly.

Now the other side of his cell was frightfully dull, and Aya so far away. He couldn't even call the red head and hope he could enact his demon voice all the way to Yohji's cell. "Yohji!" he sat up when he heard a sudden thud from the other cell and wrestling. "Yohji?" He pulled himself to the bars, preying Yohji would answer him, but instead all he heard were small grunts from the blonde which testified to his struggling, or fighting before the wrestling suddenly stopped. He was quiet, the still stagnant air of the prison hanging around him with his anticipation before Yohji grumbled a -What?- back to him. He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh as he sunk back to his cot and relaxed.

"Nothing." He muttered closing his eyes again, and holding out half asleep as long as he could. Just incase anymore wrestling started and his voice would be useful. As far as he knew, non did, at least not for an additional forty minutes.

8:40AM Tuesday

"Walk slowly to the end and sit down. One chair for each of you. Don't move, or touch anything until you hear us say so over the loud speaker." the cop said, slowly un-cuffing them and pointing down their side of the visitors room. Again they followed Aya slowly down to the last chair and glared ahead.

"If this isn't good news…" Yohji growled, letting his threat trail as the entrance doorknob twist slowly. All of the sighing, expecting Mr. Brine or maybe even Manx again since she had shown up once. Blasting everyone with her ball buster look and not at all abashed to be strutting around their prison looking as delicious as always. He wasn't the only one who hid his face for the first second they saw her. They hadn't seen a real woman in a week, and even when they saw girls everyday, Manx was always special.

"What the HELL!?" Aya choked, leaning closer to his glass as the doorknob turned and the figure walked in. Yet, instead of Mr. Brine standing there trying to ease their concerns and describe all the things that were being done to try and get them out. Or Manx whom simply walked in, sat down, and told them what was going on; saying nothing more than -people are working on it- conveying condolences and strolling out. None of them in their wildest dreams imaged they'd see the smiling face that stood before them.

"OMI!?" Yohji yelled confused and Omi came right to them ripping the phone up quickly before smiling a -Hi you guys!- into his receiver while he sat. "What the hell is going on!?" Yohji choked out confused while Aya slowly sunk to a threatening glare. Aya definitely wasn't going to be locked in prison if Omi was out frolicking free with the butterflies and fuzzy bunnies.

"Mr. Brine's here guys. He's getting you all out, isn't that great!?" Omi smiled, standing up and motioning for them to do the same. They all did, slowly and a little confused. "Come on hang up, your leaving. Go to the cops." Omi pointed over to the cops whom were lazily watching them. "I'll talk to you in a few minutes. Bye you guys!" Omi smiled, hanging up and pointing again when they all stood there holding their phones like Omi had just clobbered them with a bat. "GO!" They heard the boy yell, loud enough so some of his voice made it through the glass and they slowly hung up and walked to the cops.

8:58AM

"Yes could you be a little gentler please?" Yohji smiled, watching as the cop at the prison entrance/exit unsnapped his cuffs. "Remember I am free man, treat me nice." Yohji sung before frowning and rubbing his wrists when the guy was done and shoved him towards Mr. Brine. Yohji snort at the guy slightly, grinning at the large parking lot he was so happy to see before extending his arms to either side and inhaling. "YEs SiR!" Yohji announced turning back to the prison, the cops, Aya and him who stood rubbing their wrists. "I am Very happy to be out!" Yohji grinned. "And I won't be missing You or You or You." Yohji laughed, pointing to each cop before stopping on the one. "Ohhh ho ho and I defiantly won't be missing you." Yohji sung twirling his pointed finger while Aya gave the guy a long, hard glare.

"Come on Boys." Mr. Brine grinned, beckoning them back to the van they were so sure was burned and smashed and helped to incriminate them with a life sentence.

"Omi." Yohji grinned, throwing his arm around the boys neck. "Oh man you have some explaining to do and if it's not super good chibi, Aya and I are going to pound you. Understand?" Yohji stated with a no-grudge like tone. The kind Aya used before he beat any of them.

"I know Yohji-kun." Omi grumbled, frowning slightly as he was hugged tighter and a little harder to get the point across. "I figured as much so Mr. Brine can explain. He explained to me." Omi stated.

"Oh he did." Yohji looked up interested, suddenly fixing his dangerous smile on Mr. Brine and Aya adjusted his glare as well.

"Alright alright." Mr. Brine sighed, opening the van door and motioning for them all to get in. "I guess we can't wait till we get back to the shop huh. It has to be in the car?" the man sighed/smiled as they all shook their head. NO way were they waiting! He was thrown in a hole! Yohji was constantly harassed! Aya mine as well have had a stroke over his sister! Wait?…Yeah right. They'd wait…on a cold day in hell.

"Boys!" Mr. Brine announced grinning back at them through the mirror. "You've just underwent one of your toughest and most stressful obstacles! I am more than proud of you." All three of them grit their teeth with looks to kill. OBSTACLE!?

"OBSTACLE!?" Aya screamed, threatening to get up. "SiR! WITh all do respect, I'd say that type of explanation is more than inadequate!" Aya growled and he smiled. Aya was always so polite when evil.

"That was Not an obstacLE that was a PRISON!" Yohji yelled pointing back to the prison fading behind their car. "PRISON! Mr. Brine! Ohgrrr." the blonde growled, slamming his fist down for a second. "This was the ball busters idea. I just know it was her!"

"I don't care who's idea it was." Aya snarled disgusted. "My Sister!? Where is she!? What's happened while I was in there!?"

"Nothing Fujimiya she's fine." Mr. Brine quickly reassured. "I saw her this afternoon myself. She's absolutely fine. Everything we've told you boys is a fake. Ok?" Omi started nodding, he had already been briefed. "The obstacles was a stressor. It was meant to test your will and see if you'd break. Your interrogations were fake. The pictures fake. The murders…fake." Mr. Brine explained and Yohji closed his eyes to calm himself down. He couldn't blame him though, he was Pissed too! "Your interrogations they were brutal yes?"

"What! You didn't watch them!?" Yohji screamed mad.

"Sir." He growled, more mad that he knew what to do with.

"Of course I watched them." Mr. Brine nodded calmly driving and speaking along, unaffected by how mad they were. "Kudou you were quiet a smart ass. I wasn't aware you knew such a variety of profanity." Mr. Brine chuckled slightly. "Fujimiya you had an excellent tactic of pissing your cop off. Afterwards when I spoke to the man he said you were thee most annoying." Aya smiled, pleased that all the time the man screamed, and shoved him, and he had ignored him that the man really was mad. "Hidaka, and Tsukiyono my apologies are to you. You were assumed to be the easier to break being that you were the youngest. However, I am also most pleased with you two for neither of you broke." He smiled instantly, not only proud for himself but for Omi. He always wondered if the boy had broken, but never found the courage to ask. He remembered what it was like to have that man literally shoving papers in his face, and shoving him around, pushing his head into the table and smacking him lightly with the folders and packets. He was afraid of the man for a good ten or fifteen minutes, but after that, he just wanted to kill him. If Omi ever broke, he knew it would have been against the boys wishes, and so if the answer was yes he never wanted to seem disappointed.

"I can't believe this." Aya growled, bringing him back to life and he suddenly remembered how mad and insulted he was.

"Your Instatement was another test as well. Having your mug shots, finger prints, issued clothing-All these aspects target direct psychological weaknesses. We were testing you boys. Testing to see how strong you really were, how well you could hold out. No one was in on this except for the Prison ward, who was aware you were innocent and had the necessary paperwork. Everyone else, was uninformed. The officers whom kept your block, whom watched you exercise, work shop, labor-None of them were informed. The prison mates you encountered, the ones in your cells, uninformed. You were completely abandoned in that Prison boys, and while we cheated just a hair, and had your cells recorded, and beakers tagged to your clothing to keep an eye on you. I am pleased to say…I never once saw any crying that surpassed the first night, or the time I visited. You never became suicidal, or turned on each other, and you never threatened to abandon me, or your training. Withstanding everything we forced you to face, you never once broke apart, individually, or as a team." The car pulled to the side slightly, so Mr. Brine could turn around to look at them. "I am so proud of you boys. You have no idea how your shape up and success brings me joy." Mr. Brine smiled ignoring the tears in their eyes. It was hard to hear things like that to your face, especially when you always wished to hear it, and never did. No matter how hard he tried, or all of them tried the tears came. Omi, the only exception because he had already heard it and coped.

"What…what about." Aya got rid of his tears the fastest, pointing to Omi.

"Yes." Mr. Brine nodded, starting the car again. "Had this been real, Tsukiyono would have been transferred to the Juvenile Correctional Home for Boys because of his age. You all would have been trailed as adults, and Tsukiyono would have been trailed as a child. That's just how it works. Fear not Fujimiya you were not being gypped." Mr. Brine chuckled for a second, he already knew Aya was mad that Omi may have gotten out before them. "Tsukiyono was transferred to the Correctional Institute as if he were a criminal. We had him instated and set up and he spent six hours there…until we pulled him out." Mr. Brine muttered and they all frowned.

"Why?" He asked turning to Omi whom looked a bit nervous.

"I ah…I got into a fight." Omi muttered and Mr. Brine nodded.

"A fight?" Yohji made a face, grinning. "Way to go Omi!" Yohji exclaimed smacking the boy in the shoulder while nodding happy. "How?"

"Some boy there, said something." Omi shrugged a little, obviously editing. "and…demanded I do something so I…" Omi shrugged a little again and just trailed.

"The boy's in the hospital with a broken nose, fractured arm, and two black eyes." Mr. Brine shot in, and they were all dead silent before turning to Omi whom sat quietly fiddling with his fingers.

"That's...so…" He trailed and Omi looked up at him slowly. "AWEsomE!" He laughed.

"Broke His NOSE!" Yohji laughed, slapping Omi again and the boy smiled. "That's great. How?"

"I just punched him." Omi answered and Yohji started shaking his head before nudging Aya.

"Our little chibi is growing up Aya." Yohji smiled. "Beating the shit out of Real Life Prisoners! …Omi." Yohji gave the boy a small salute, and Omi beamed but looked away almost bashful with the attention. "We weren't so lucky Omi. We didn't get to beat up our prisoners." Yohji snort making a face for a second.

"And rightly so Kudou!" Mr. Brine shot in. "The only reason Tsukiyono was pulled out soon, was that his brawl would have landed him a week in solitary confinement! And at the Juvenile Correctional Institute solitary Confinement is no fun." Mr. Brine frowned, and Omi resumed the finger fiddling. "But…when we asked him to explain himself, his reasoning was found logical."

He grinned instantly. "You made the call right Mr. Brine?" He asked feeling good Mr. Brine pulled Omi out. He would have wanted the man to pull any of them out.

"No." Mr. Brine answered, and his face fell confused. "Manx did."

They were all silent before Yohji muttered a skeptical "The ball buster?"

Omi nodded turning to them. "She said my course of action was appropriate, and she considered it self defense. So…she made them give me my clothes back and let me out and they released me." Omi explained but they were still all frowning.

"What was the institute like?" Yohji asked and Omi frowned.

"It sucked."

"Sucked?" He repeated and Omi nodded annoyed.

"It sucked ass big time." Omi growled, before glancing at Me. Brine whom only sighed. The man was willing to let their profanities go for a day, or maybe two. Considering they had heard the F word, every other word, while they were tortured. "They took me there in this bus blindfolded! Like I would have known where I was anyway. Then they took me inside and fingerprinted and pictured me all over again." Omi looked thoroughly annoyed and they had to agree this sounded crappy. "Instatement was embarrassing I don't want to talk about it." Omi shook his head at them before continuing. "Everyone there was older than me, hardly anyone was my age. Our rooms weren't cells like yours. It was just…a really big room and we all had really crap ass metal bunks that sucked too. Everything there was really shitty. We were outside a lot more though, but it was really strict." Omi sighed, finished with his explanation and Yohji was grinning ear to ear with all the use of profanities. "Sorry I swore sir." Omi said turning to Mr. Brine but the man only sighed, and waved his hand dismissing it.

"Why would they bother to finger print you and take your pictures again if you just did that?" he frowned. "Are they stupid or what?"

"It was probably for show." Aya stated shrugging slightly. "To make him feel like he belonged there."

"That's ridiculous." Yohji made a face. "They did that to us, and I felt like shoving those papers up their ass. I didn't feel owned. Omi, did you feel owned?" Omi was quiet and Yohji made a face. "No you didn't." Yohji spit frowning accusingly and Omi guiltily shook his head to say he didn't. "You did?" -No- Omi spit and Yohji's eyes widened. "Why the hell! Why didn't you tell them to go fuck themselves!" Yohji frowned and Omi shrugged.

"I don't know!" Omi yelled defensive.

"You don't know!?" the blonde frowned, leaning to the edge of his seat and Omi backed further into his own to get away. "Omi. When people do shit like that, you tell them to go fuck themselves!" Yohji instructed and he was quiet. He had learned that this was true from just being with Yohji on the streets. Anyone who tried head games with them were up to No good, and eventually they started telling people to go Fuck themselves even when they only assumed that's what they were doing.

"I told them to fuck off and they hit me for it!" Omi frowned, shoving Yohji away when the blonde got too close.

"Did you hit them back?" Yohji cocked a patient eyebrow and Omi growled at him.

"NO! I couldn't I was cuffed down!"

"They hit you when you were cuffed?" He asked making a face as he spoke and Omi turned to him with his frustrated defensive glare for Yohji and nodded. "That's so unfair."

"Everything there was unfair!" Omi yelled at him, before turning back to Yohji. "You didn't come with me so don't tell me what I should have done! You don't know what it was like and you don't know what they were doing to me!" Omi growled at the blonde before shoving him back again. "So shut up! Next time if you want to come down and join me I'll consider what you have to say! But until you do, Just Shut up!" Omi yelled, and Yohji was quiet. His patient cocked eyebrow still leaning into Omi's mad face before silently sitting back in his chair with a grin and giving Omi another solute. "Thank you." Omi muttered, nodding because he knew he deserved that. He smiled chuckling to himself as he slapped the boy in the shoulder and Omi just gave him a "Thank you." too.

A soft silence fell over the car for a few seconds before Yohji snort and nudged Aya before mumbling a "Yup. Our little chibi is growing up."

Three Months later

"That's….that's it?" Aya made a face, and for being the one of them who cared for Mr. Brine's constant directions the least…even the red head looked stumped. Pushing him a little more as he tried to see into the man's bedroom since the door was open.

"Yes that's it Fujimiya." Mr. Brine sighed, folding the last of his shirts and depositing it into his full suitcase before turning to them. "Are there any other ridiculous questions that I have not addressed?" Mr. Brine asked with a smile, watching them all stand there like cheeping birds when the mother leaves the nest for food. Wide eyes and mouths, just watching Mr. Brine pack up because the man was leaving.

"But!…But will I ever see you again sir!?" Omi shot, weaseling in between them to the front so the boy could finally see.

Mr. Brine smiled for a moment, before picking his suitcase up and shaking his head. "Probably not Tsukiyono, you'll be very busy in your line of work but…I'll still be around." Mr. Brine replied casually.

"Where." He quickly shot and Mr. Brine turned to him, walking over to them and watching all their stances lean back…but none of them actually moved. That would have meant clearing Mr. Brine's doorway, and they still wanted some answers.

"At the police station of course. Perhaps, training more boys, or maybe I'll be able to take some leave and see my family a little while. That's usually what I do after making one of these runs." Mr. Brine explained.

"These runs?" Yohji made a face.

"Yes. Has it not occurred to any of you that I have been with you for almost three years now? In your sight almost every hour of the day, to watch your blundering hides?" Mr. Brine laughed and they all frowned a little. "I haven't really seen my family in three years boys. Aside from a weekend here or there, a few hours when you were training or working at your obstacles. Your hospital time, your imprisonment. But really…it's been a long time." Mr. Brine nodded firmly, almost telling them to move.

"You must miss them huh sir?" Omi asked sympathetically and Mr. Brine nodded laying a hand on his shoulder and moving him aside a little.

"I certainly do." the man answered starting down the hall and for the stairs as they all quickly followed. "Boys." Mr. Brine stopped dead on the landing and turned around to them with a heavy sigh. They were all quiet, and Mr. Brine didn't say anything at all. They all just looked at each other, this moment was so confusing. He didn't want Mr. Brine to leave! But at the same time, he understood the man couldn't stay. "Boy's you have completed your training, and therefore you have completed me. I was simply here to guide you and get you into shape. You're all going to be fine without me. Understand."

They were all dead silent before Yohji shift his weight a little. "Sir...if…if your not going to see Omi anymore…Am I every going to see you?"

He shoved Yohji with a -shut up idiot- look before turning to the man. His question was far more important. "Am I ever going to see you again?" He quickly asked.

Mr. Brine almost glared at them for a moment before reaching up and rubbing his temples. "Boys I have an appointment for a day spa in half an hour, and questions like these are not persuading me to miss my cab." Mr. Brine said starting for the front of the shop and they followed faster now. "Now." The man turned to them as they all stopped about three feet from him. "This is a number where you can reach me for the next four days." Mr. Brine extended a small index card and Omi snapped it up. "It's only for emergencies understand?" Mr. Brine clarified before sitting his suitcase down and sighing at them. "For instance, if Fujimiya decides to get a full body tattoo…you might want to call. Or if Kudou brings home a large, mass of females. I want a call. Or Hidaka, I don't want any, and I mean any soccer anywhere near the merchandize. I don't even like that damned ball in the house understand." He nodded before Mr. Brine turned to Omi. "Tsukiyono your in charge of tattle-tailing."

"What!?" Omi shot. "Why me sir!?"

"Because." Mr. Brine nodded. "I can trust you will make the necessary judgments. Kudou if I find you break my rule. I'll come back and tan you. Hidaka, you bust one thing with that ball…I'll be back here, and Tsukiyono…if you don't make the call and I get wind of it. I'll be back here for you understand?" they all nodded and Aya smirked a little since he hadn't been scolded. "Now in four days Manx will arrive. This is really supposed to be the end of it for you boys but really-"

"-It's another test." Yohji sighed and Mr. Brine nodded.

"Of course it is. Nothing we've done hasn't been a test. If all goes well these four days I won't be back. If all doesn't, I will most definitely be back and you'll all regret it for a few hours. I hope I make myself perfectly clear. I don't expect this place to turn into a hell hole just because I am not around. It better be well kept and presentable! for Manx when she gets here! Or believe me…I'll hear of it, and we'll continue as we are with my presence for the weekends alright?" Mr. Brine smiled extending his hand and they all looked at it for a second confused.

To them Mr. Brine had never been a god, or elaborated ruler. He had of course been in control that was obvious, and the man had become a father in more ways then they could understand, but…they were always more like ducklings, and kittens who followed behind. Now looking at the outstretched palm and strong fingers they all realized, that speech would probably be it, and Mr. Brine was retiring control so to speak. Allowing them to take their final step up, and manage everything they still didn't have their fingers on. "Goodbye boys." Mr. Brine smiled, still waiting confidently before Yohji reached out and shook his hand with a grin.

"Bye sir." He smiled too, quickly taking Mr. Brine's hand and shaking it as firmly as he could and the man laughed slightly before extending it to Omi.

"Bye!" Omi smiled taking Mr. Brines hand before stepping up and hugging the man. "Can Yohji be in control of tattle-tailing?" Omi asked raising to tippy toes and speaking over the man's shoulder.

Mr. Brine smiled, giving Omi a firm hug before letting the boy go. "No Tsukiyono, and I will come back and tan you." the man grinned, and Omi just stepped back with a small sigh and wave as Aya took Mr. Brine's hand and held it for a moment before shaking it.

"Aya." Yohji sighed the red heads name slapping his back as Aya slowly let go of Mr. Brine's hand while staring at the man. Somehow conversing everything they knew Aya wanted to say to the man through his eyes. "You ah…want me to get you a tissue?" Yohji grinned but Aya instantly frowned, yanking from Yohji's touch with a growled -No- as Mr. Brine picked his suitcase back up and opened the door.

"Call for emergencies and behave yourselves." Mr. Brine directed and they all nodded and mumbled obedient -Yes Sir's- "Boys, it has been a real pleasure knowing you, I'll stop in from time to time in the future. Good luck." With a small step to the street, and jingle of their shop bell Mr. Brine was gone and they were all left standing there.

It was a sinking feeling that ran over him now, before it was a patient excitement. He was excited he had made it to the point where Mr. Brine would leave, and he could take on for himself. He was anxious to see how the man would depart and more than grateful for the pride in the man's face, and warmth around his eyes when he smiled at them that last second and left. It was an expression, and moment, he didn't think he'd forget for his life. But now…Mr. Brine was gone…and they were on their own…for four days…alone.

"I-I can't believe he's gone." Omi suddenly shot, cringing slightly at the door like it was the frame itself that had made this so.

"He has to go. We all knew he was going to leave someday." Aya answered, staring at the door like Omi. "It's no surprise. We knew it was coming."

"Want a tissue Aya?" Yohji asked again.

"No." Aya's reminiscing expression of patience snapped to a glare instantly.

"Wow…four days." He muttered staring at the door himself. "I can't believe we have…four..days." He repeated and they were all quiet, staring ahead until Yohji made the smallest grunt possible and began a grin that swept ear to ear with all the mischief of the devil himself.

"You put it so elegantly Ken." Yohji turned to him with a smile. "But, what we really have here men is ninety-six hours of free do-whatever-you-want time." Yohji almost couldn't keep the grin from busting to his ears as he spoke before throwing Aya a glance to pull the red head in.

"Ninety-six hours." He repeated, astonished to hear exactly how much -do-whatever-he-wanted- time he really hand. "I guess we better plan stuff." He grinned getting excited and Yohji wiggled his eyebrows at him before looping an arm around Omi's neck and smooshing the boy a little.

"Omi darling, your not really going to call Mr. Brine on me are you?" Yohji grinned, jerking Omi a little so the boy stumbled and frowned.

"I don't know Yohji-kun, it doesn't look like I have much of choice. You know Mr. Brine will find out if I don't call." Omi whined his protest before Yohji frowned a little and Omi made a face meaning he was suddenly hugged harder with the displeasing response.

"Yeah but if you call and tell on me I am going to tan you myself." Yohji replied calmly.

"Yeah." Omi snorted, before making a meager attempt to get the blonde off. "Like I'd ever bend over for you." Omi spit.

"Aya's going to help me." Yohji threw a thumb at Aya and the red head nodded as he walked over to the counter and pulled out a paper and pen. Omi's eyes flew at him instantly and he made a face.

"Oh no." He shot raising his hands. "Don't drag me into this little charade." He frowned.

"But Ken-Kun! Aya-Kun's on Yohji-kun's Side!" Omi shot.

"I know but Yohji's not really going to invite any girls over Omi, you'll see." He sighed scratching a sloppy number 1 onto the paper.

"I am not?" Yohji suddenly sounded confused and instantly dropped Omi to walk over to where he was slouching into the counter with his head in a hand. After Yohji stood there for a moment completely silent and just staring at him he glanced up and cocked an eyebrow. "What?" Yohji asked again.

"You heard me." He sighed, scratching a sloppy number 2 on because he didn't have anything to write yet. "We can't have stuff going on like that here. It's bad for business right Aya?" He turned to the red head with a lazy facial slump. There was no way Aya couldn't agree with him and he knew it.

Aya made a face before glancing away to leave the conversation, and had it been any normal conversation he would have, but Aya wasn't getting off that easy today. He smiled and glared at the red head until Aya's eyes flung at him with a snapped -Yes- that was more annoyed with himself than him. "See Yohji." He turned to the blonde, he had single handedly turned everyone against the idea and Yohji made a face.

"Alright than Ken. If your so smart!" Yohji pulled back from the counter insulted. "What do you suggest we do!?"

"Well we have to do something, and we still have to keep this stupid shop running." he said, but Yohji just continued his casual glare oblivious to what his statement was implying.

"That means we have to sell the flowers Yohji-kun." Omi explained

"What!?" Yohji shot annoyed, hopping onto the counter and sitting there. "You can do that Omi."

"I can't do it alone Yohji-kun, idiot." Omi made a face. "We're all going to have to do it, like we do now." the boy scolded and Yohji squint a little.

"Which means." He continued. "We're going to have to have a plan. I think if we do this right we can have free time we never had before."

"If we do this right." Aya scoffed at his word choice before snapping the pen and paper from him. "Doing this right means you not doing it." Aya spit and he frowned.

"Shut up Aya! I don't see anyone naming you genius of the year!" He growled but Aya only snort at his come back.

"Number one, we all have to continue running." Aya stated, scrolling a -running 7-8am 4 days a week- next to number one.

"WHAT!?" they all shot.

"We do." Aya stated turning to them. "We can't afford to fall out of shape if we're going to be assassins. So we have to keep running. I don't know about you, but I sure as hell don't want any of you digging a bullet out of my ass because I was too slow." Aya shot pointing at them with the pen and they all grimaced a bit.

"I sure don't either." Omi agreed quickly and he gave a nod while Yohji just snort.

"Number 2 is we have to design shift schedules different from the ones we have now if we want significant free time or free time all, at the same time at all." Aya explained.

"Well actually Aya-kun we all do have free time now." Omi stated and they all turned to the boy. "Well…since we close shop at 5 and no longer have a bed time….that means we're off at five." Omi smiled and Yohji's face lit up immediately.

"Aya give Omi the pen. I like his style better." Yohji smiled yanking the pen from Aya whom made a face as Omi broke out in a wide grin. "Keep going Omi." Yohji encouraged.

"Well…also…our weekend shift can be altered too. If we open an hour earlier at nine on Saturday and continue closing at six. That means we can have from six on free, and delay our opening till ten on Sunday. That should give us a better Saturday night I think." Omi mused and they all grinned, including Aya whom was pouting over loosing the pen. "But other than that Yohji-kun we don't have that much open. We still need time to cook, and to work in the shop, and to keep things up here. Never mind basic gym time and calculating normal everyday stuff we do that wastes time." Yohji made a face and snapped the pen from Omi's hand dissatisfied. "I am not a miracle worker Yohji-kun!" Omi shot snapping it back. "There isn't anything I can do because this is what I have to work with!" Omi frowned insulted before writing a bubbly 3 next on the line. "So that's our plan. What about actual shifts. If we break it down two on two, then we should be able to have free time during every normal day as well ok." Omi explained annoyed while mapping out a small calendar of their week. "That means we can have two people from nine to one and two people from one to five." Omi explained.

"Well I'll take all the later shifts chibi." Yohji smiled patting Omi's back.

"Me too!" Aya and him shot instantly and Omi stopped writing.

"Wait a minute. I want a later shift too you guys." Omi looked up frowning a little and they all frowned back. "Well…we're going to have to…decide somehow." Omi pulled the pen from the paper with a heavy sigh.

"Ok. Rock paper scissor." He sighed extending his hand to Yohji. "First one out takes morning shifts." He grinned, Yohji always always picked rock.

"Fine." Yohji frowned extending a fist and they counted to three while knocking on air before calling it.

"HAHAHAHH!" He died laughing when Yohji threw out rock and he threw paper.

"Yohji-kun you have nine to one on Monday, Wednesday and Friday." Omi stated bubbling in Yohji's name.

"What!?" Yohji yelled, hopping off the counter and frowning over Omi's shoulder. "Oh No! I want a re-due! Ken was cheating!"

"HAHAHH!" He just kept laughing through Yohji's protesting and Aya's sour face when Omi pointed out he still had school and therefore couldn't work mornings at all. He laughed the hardest then, because he was already in the clear after Yohji.

"Ok then, Yohji and Aya have mornings, Ken you have afternoons Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday and I have after school everyday for two hours…but we have a glitch. Our Sunday morning shift isn't filled." Omi frowned down at the paper before glancing up a them. "And neither is Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday from one to five. That's almost another shift and I don't get home till three so-even if I pick up the second I get home, someone still needs to be minding the shop for two hours."

"Huh." Yohji snot. "Unless we close it."

"Ahhh." Aya scowled with that answer before frowning. "Alright I'll take Tuesday, Ken can have Thursday and Yohji can have Saturday." Everyone frowned as Omi bubbled that in, really there wasn't any other day.

"Ok." Omi continued looking back up. "Then what about our Sunday morning shift?"

"You should have it." Yohji quickly spit.

"You don't have any mornings Omi." Aya frowned, backing the blonde up.

"Well neither does Ken-kun!" Omi shot and he growled, he didn't want to be pulled back in. He was scott-free! "Besides! I was going to suggest we wing Sunday on how Saturday night goes and what's easier for all of us." Omi explained and they all smiled a little, that sounded good. Especially better than being assigned any more morning shifts. "Well good. And there's something else I want to bring up." Omi started bubbling in the rest of the information before looking up at Yohji a little timidly and then to him and Aya. "I-I need someone to finish teaching me how to drive."

"Oh no." Yohji made a face because he was the only one whom owned a car.

"I want to play soccer in the house!" He suddenly shot in. Hey, if they were making for wild demands, he mind as well get in while the gettin's good

"No!" Aya turned to him on a dime.

"I hope you all don't think I am going to bed so early anymore either." Omi continued. "And I want to say Fuck too."

"I am bringing girls in and that's the end of it." Yohji sighed, not even concerned he might have to debate.

"Oh NO your not!" He shot to Omi. "Your going to bed! And to bed at a logical time! Or I am going to take that laaaammmp." He started growling while tightening his hands in a twisting motion and Omi took a step back.

"No soccer in the house." Aya stated.

"No swearing chibi." Yohji ordered.

"Girls are bad for business Yohji-kun! Your definitely not having them! And why can't I swear!" Omi yelled.

"I am not going to break anything Aya!" He protested. "Last time it was a fluke! Those pots weren't supposed to be there! And wouldn't have been there if Yohji hadn't been out for a smoking break!"

"And your not smoking in the house either Yohji-kun. It turns everything white to nasty colors. And my sheets are white." Omi commented, nodding away matter o'factly.

"You think I am going to let you swear while your being so anal?" Yohji said to Omi while making a face and fiddling with a cigarette. Omi only growled a bit as a response and averted his eyes from the blonde.

Twenty-six minutes later they posted a piece of fairly crumpled, right edge torn away, cigarette burned piece of loose leaf to the fridge with the fallowing. 

1. Running 7-8am four days a week

2.Flower Shop Shifts

Mon

9-1 Yohji

1-5 Ken

Tues

Aya all day

Wed

9-1 Yohji

1-5 Ken

Thurs

9-1 Aya

1-5 Ken

Fri

9-1 Yohji

1-5 Ken

Sat

9-1 Aya

1-5 Yohji

Sun

10:00 open, negotiable

1-5 Ken

3. Ken's soccer in basement (only)

4. Omi's driving (Thank you Yohji-kun!!)

5. Frequent Movie Rentals!!!!!

6. Girls allowed in downstairs living room, and personal bedrooms.

7. Things to Get

-More Ice cream, strawberry, Mocha Almond Fudge, grand Slam

-Invest in a cordless phone--several cordless phones

Shaving cream

Electric shock safety outlets for computer(s)

Yohji's Car tax

½ 5$

1hr 7$

With Girl

½ 10$

1hr (negotiable)

"Alright." He sighed looking at their piece of paper and smiling only because he was laughing at them. Everyone else was still frowning, especially Yohji whom was still mad about having to work mornings. "I guess that's it than." he turned to the group and there was a mixture of shrugs and sour looks.

"Fine than close the damn shop." Yohji spit leaning back into the counter and lettings his disgusted expression and attitude drain away.

"Close it?" He frowned slightly confused. "Why?"

"Well so we can run a labor day on ourselves of course." Yohji stated dumb founded he had to ask, and slowly retaining his suave tone. "Or were all you boy scouts actually going to carry on like Mr. Brine was here hmm?" Yohji asked cocking an eyebrow and Aya smiled with him. Yeah. Forget this. They at least disserved a day to themselves.

_Hey thanks so much for reading! Sorry this ending is been so much work, and I am multitasking which I try not to do. I am already working on another Weiss story! it's very different from this one but I really like it. Though I am not sure if I will be able to post it on because it might have some whispers naughty parts. BUT! I will figure something out! Hehe. Anyway, Wow we're getting close to the end. The next chapter is the last chapter!! sniffles Will it be good? Oh you bet. Sure to make you laugh, as well as reveal some of Thee biggest questions. One of them being-Why Is OMI THERE!!_

_Get ready for Chapter 24-White Hunters of the Dark!! _

_Leave me a review please!!_


	24. White Hunters of the Dark

**Author Announcement!** As I am sure you all noticed my pen name has changed (I've been wanting to do it for a while and just haven't had the balls!) But anyway here it is! Now I am **EdenEight** and I have some big news for you all because I've just finished three fics! Two which are Weiss! Titled: _The Sharpie, _and_ Falling In Love With You_. _The Sharpie_ is a one shot comedy, and _Falling In Love With You_ is a romantic/drama/comedy involving Yohji and Omi. But Yaoi like I've never seen and never written so I am super anxious to get it out here. Currently I am at that stand still dilemma where I am not sure if I can post it all on with some of its context, but don't wanna _not_ post it on So! I'll have to figure that one out--but!-if you like my work I just wanted to let you know what I have in store! Also, if your a Saiyuki fan (if you haven't seen the show and like Weiss(and are a girl)-watch it!-you'll enjoy it!) I will be posting _When I Tell Him_. Which is the first Saiyuki fic I've ever done but really really like. It's right up there on the pride scale with Falling In Love With You. Wowie! I am super excited and also super disappointed this story is at its end. I really enjoyed _Time of Your Life_ unlike any fic I have every written (on account it's 500 pages. _Yes!_ Now that you're at the end I can tell you how long it is and not scare you! lol!) But you now all see how long fics are Good!, and just because the page number sounds boring the context doesn't have to be! (Now that you know this I'll let you in on a secret and tell you _Falling In Love With You_ is I think 150-160 pages.) My average story length.--AnyWho. Thank you all! glomps I owe my inspiration and continuing need to write to all of you whom spend that extra second to review. It's the feedback that drives me, and I can't thank you enough for enabling me to enjoy life and literature. SEE You ALL SOON! Now I proudly present the last and final chapter!

Chapter 24

White Hunters of the Dark

EdenEight

"Well this is supposed to work. I mean, correct me if I am wrong but…isn't that what…" he trailed watching Aya just shrug and Yohji made a face.

"Ok." Yohji frowned as he left his bedroom doorway and stood by them in the hall. "Don't take this the wrong way, I mean, I love you Aya but…I want my own room."

"So do I." Aya spoke up and he nodded too. "So where are the beds?"

"That's what I want to know!" He shot glancing at Omi whom came out of their room. "First we had bunks now these queens I want to know where-"

"-They're not queens." Omi corrected and he sighed, stopping to send the boy a dull look. "Sorry." Omi frowned before Yohji motioned for the boy to continue. "They're not queens they're kings." Omi continued. "And that's cause, they're made of two twin beds pushed together." Omi explained casually.

There was a pause of silence, and slowly they all turned and looked at the boy. "What?" Aya finally asked.

"Yeah it's true." Omi said shrugging slightly before strolling back to their room un-entertained with whatever they were doing. "Two twins." Omi stated, and slowly one by one wide grins spread across their faces.

"Well, that solves our problem doesn't it." Yohji chuckled, starting back towards his room with Aya and he started towards his.

"Omi give me a hand with this will you?" He asked shoving the blankets off the bed and ripping up the sheets.

"What are you doing Ken-kun?" Omi came over immediately, watching him confused before blinking as he yanked at the footboard of the first twin bed and they separated. Omi grabbed the other and shoved, and within a minute they had both of them separate. "Can I just have this room cause all my stuffs in here?" Omi asked and he frowned.

"All my stuffs in here too!"

"Yeah but." Omi motioned towards the desk and all the computer things, the routed wires, and stacked chips. "I have more than you Ken-kun." Omi smiled, and he frowned because the boy was so dead right.

"Fine." He yanked at his bed and tugged it all the way to the door before stopping. Waiting for Omi to finish moving things so the boy could come help him turn it sideways and start sliding it through the doorway. "HEY!" He turned and yelled at Aya when the red head made a move on the closest room. "I call that room Aya!" He yelled, and Aya made a face, stopping a foot from the doorway and giving him a squint. "Too slow Aya. I got it." He snickered, before watching Aya pad to the next empty room muttering under his breath. He wanted to make sure Aya didn't try any sneak attacks on his bedroom. Not that it would really matter, they were all about the same size. It just so happened his bed would slide from his room now, to that room easily. So…why make things more difficult.

"KEn-kun!" Omi yelled, and he stumbled back when the bed was shoved forward.

"Geez Omi!" He laughed, catching it and guiding it back to the next doorway. "Save some strength for Hercules!" He laughed as the bed shoved at him again, and this time with a enough strength to almost knock him over. He frowned. "Omi!" There was no way Omi was doing that! "Stop!" He yelled but the bed just kept coming before he heard it.

"Let's run him over Omi!"

"I think he wants us to stop Yohji-kun!"

"YOhji! YOU ASSHole!" He frowned as Yohji sent the bed forward fast enough to pin him against the wall with it. "Get this stupid thing off me!" He yelled, frowning through Yohji's, and then Aya's laughter when Aya came to Yohji's persistent calling anxious to show the red head what he had done. Only after that was Omi allowed to un-wedge him and help him slide the damn thing to his room. "What a dick Yohji is sometimes." He chuckled, shoving the bed over and jumping with Omi at the loud SLAM it made turning right side up.

Aya and Yohji appeared in the doorway seconds later alarmed, before frowning at both of them. "Idiots." Aya spit before disappearing, but Yohji just cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Men, is it me or….do we have nothing to put in our humble abodes?" Yohji asked, motioning towards his bear room. The blonde was right. Aside from his soccer ball, clothes and…that was it. Nothing but the bed and dresser was in there. "That's what I thought." Yohji grinned at his expression. "I suggest we go out, and shop."

"Shop?" Omi repeated.

"Yes. Unless you don't want to come Chibi, I think Ken and I are going on an…outing."

He grinned grabbing his shoes as Yohji started towards Aya's room and told the red head they were leaving. Aya was invited and the red head came out putting his shoes on with a satisfied smile before grabbing Omi and bringing the boy with the words -we can't just leave him home alone!-

"Yohji-kun! Yohji-Kun! Can I drive just a little!" Omi started begging the instant they were near the car.

"No." Yohji frowned opening the front door and messing around with the car so two back seats could be added. Normally Yohji's car only sat two, and really the thing looked like two was all you'd want to fit but somehow Yohji made it work and they all got in. "NO!" Yohji yelled at Omi when the boy continued and Omi silenced with a pout next to him in the back.

"So where we going Yohji!?" He called up to the blonde as they pulled out of the garage and into the road.

"How the hell should I know!" Yohji grinned taking a right. "I don't know where we are so...I guess we'll just watch for something good!"

"Watch for it Yohji-kun!? We'll get lost!" Omi shot in frowning.

"I don't know where we are either!" He added.

"WEll!" Yohji called back laughing. "Watch the road signs chibi. Everyone watch the road signs so we can get back, and if that fails. We'll just ask people on the streets, where can you buy the best flowers, and where do the hottest three boys and cutest one boy work!"

"Shut up!" Omi yelled shoving the blonde with a frown before sulking. All of them watched the street signs and shops in silence for about ten minutes before pointing out what they wanted to go to.

"I am hungry. Let's stop." Aya said pointing towards the pizza place they passed after about ten minutes of driving.

"Yeah I am hungry too Yohji-kun." Omi added frowning.

"Guys, next time we go out remember to eat." Yohji frowned. "Because we're not stopping for food until I am hung-Hello." The blonde smiled, slowing the car a little for a certain store they started passing and he covered his face for a second before laughing. "Lil'Kitties Top Less Dancers." Yohji read the sign before glancing back at them with a grin. "What do you say boys? Months of stuffy assassin training worth a good hour or so?" Yohji cocked an eyebrow.

"You-you can't be serious Yohji-kun." Omi frowned at the blonde, like this was a joke but he said nothing, and neither did Aya.

"So I have one No. Everyone! Now is the time to speak!" Yohji laughed slowing and hitting the blinker.

"Yohji-kun! Are you serious!" Omi shot, leaning into the front before turning back to the shop.

"Maybe not that serious, but definitely hungry for a little action Omi." Yohji hit the gas and shot the car into the parking lot sending Omi back into his seat. "I know this place is a little trashy and beneath anything I would really prefer to attend but…" Yohji hesitated a little, sitting behind the wheel as though unsure.

"Who cares." He got out running a hand though his hair, and Aya got out too. "It's not like we have hours to scout around and find the good places. Besides Yohji, you said yourself…its just for a bit of…unwinding." He grinned and Yohji imitated getting out of the car before pulling Omi out too.

"I am not leaving you anywhere near my car." Yohji shot, sending a finger to Omi's face before dropping the boy's arm and starting for the bar.

"Can we eat here?" He whined.

"Yeah sure. Something light alright." Yohji shrugged strolling up to the door and glancing up to the sign. "Sweet." The place was just a normal bar, but it had a separate bar with the topless dancers, and rooms for shows like that. "So I guess, we could just chill here, and we don't really have to act like a bunch of animals now do we?"

"We look like trash you guys." Omi frowned at them. "What kind of person actually goes to this kind of place?"

"Omi." He sent the boy a frown dropping the door knob. Omi just gave him a look and raised his eyebrows a little. As though to say -Yeah. Answer my question. What kind?- "Yeah we'll get a different expression once we're inside." He grinned.

"Who says I am going in there." Omi snort, shaking his head. "I am not that dirty."

"Oh your going in." Aya said grabbing Omi's ear and yanking the boy up to the door. "Cause you have to stick with us and we're going in." and with that and a loud -What!? Aya-kun!- they all went in.

"Alright." He grinned, inhaling the smell of food immediately. Oh he was hungry. Strolling by the door guy with a grin before stopping with Yohji as the guy muttered an -I don't' think so.- They both turned around to see the door guy shaking his head and looking at all of them. Especially Aya and Omi. "Shit." He frowned.

"Hey hey." Yohji strolled back with a grin. "He'll stay in this bar, we promise." The blonde smiled looping an arm around Omi's neck.

"I don't think so." The guy repeated firmly. "He doesn't look eighteen to me. That means he can't come in. In fact, all of you can't come in."

"What!?" Yohji made a face.

"I don't think your all twenty one, do you?" The guy asked, getting off his stool and frowning a little.

Ten Minutes Later

"You know what's worse than walking up to a place like that and looking like trash?" Omi asked watching the shops from where they were all back in the car.

"Just drop it Omi." They all droned.

"It's being kicked out for being too young, and having to leave looking like anxious trash." Omi sighed before laughing at them. "Oh!" Omi shot pointing out the window. "Can we stop there please!?"

He turned and looked at the Electric Bounty with a frown before catching the All Sport store. "Yohji stop."

"What?" The blonde made a face, glancing at them from the rear view mirror. "You want to go to the Electric B-whatever? Ken?" Yohji sounded shocked but Omi sent him an instant smile.

"No no." He frowned. "The All Sport, pull over." He pointed, and Yohji growled before pulling into the large parking lot Aya pointed out. From this spot they could walk to both of those stores, never mind get to the open and closed mall easily.

"Alright." Yohji shut off the car and turned around to look at both him and Omi while including Aya as well. "If you two want to go up that way, fine. Just meet Aya and I at that pizza store in a an hour ok?" They both nodded getting out.

"Stay together." Aya shot as they started walking. "And Don't Get Lost!"

"Yeah yeah." They both droned.

He shoved as much pizza into his mouth as he could before chewing with an ear to ear satisfied grin. "This is Sooo gooood." He groaned between bites.

"I haven't had pizza in…" Yohji trailed chewing away. "Omi when's the last time you think I had pizza?" Yohji chuckled while eating and Omi simply shrugged. Too content with his food to even bother to scold or respond. "Ken." Yohji point a greasy finger at him as he took another slice and started chow-ing down. "Aya and I met the hottest girls in the Dollar Store." Yohji grinned throwing a thumb to the pizza store window and across the parking lot there was the dollar store.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" He made a face and Omi looked up as well.

"Buying things idiot. What else do you think we were doing." Yohji laughed before grabbing their large coke and chugging half of it down.

"Really?" Omi sounded remotely interested. "What did you get?"

"Candy." Aya answered chewing. "Squirt guns, and some blank cds."

"Your not burning them on our mission computer are you!?" Omi shot and Aya just squint while chewing.

"That's exactly what we're doing." Yohji laughed, now that his mouth was empty again. "See we never would have went into that ridiculous store if we didn't spot those pretty girls."

He laughed. "What'd they look like?"

"Hot." Aya answered before picking up his fifth slice and shoving half of it into his mouth.

"Very hot." Yohji grinned wiggling his eyebrows. "That's why we gave them our numbers and invited them over tonight."

"Ah-Gag(cough!)" Omi started choking. "You Did what! Yohji-kUN!" Omi shot coughing away as the boy slammed his pizza down.

"A huhhh." Yohji nodded. "And we asked them to bring a pretty friend, and someone for you too Omi." Yohji nodded before clicking his fingers to a gun and aiming it at Omi's wide blue eyes.

"Yeah!?" Omi yelled mad. "Well dead is what I am going to be! Mr. Brine is going to kill me!" Omi shot before smacking his face. "He's going to tan me red for that Yohji-kun! How could you do that to me!? I can't call and tell on you!"

"Good." Yohji sounded pleased, leaning back in his chair and eating at a more relaxed pace.

"I doubt Mr. Brine's going to go through with it Omi." He shot shrugging, but Omi just gave him a slow death squint. "And even if he does…it's not so bad. So what." He shrugged.

"Well you'd be singing a different tune if it were your ass he was going to tan Ken-kun." Omi frowned.

"No swearing." Aya shot and Omi made a face.

"Don't even think about it Omi." Yohji grinned waving the problem away. "The minute you see this girl, you'll know."

Omi's frown deepened "…Know what." he hissed.

"Know it's worth it. Besides don't tell me your not getting lonely with your one man show." Yohji whispered and Omi's eyes shot at Yohji with an aggressive look, but the boy's face and ears flushed over with a hue not to far from their pizza sauce. "HAHahaha." Yohji started laughing immediately, and he couldn't help but smirk as Omi stomped up and left to go wash his hands while Yohji's laughter turned to gagging on his pizza.

"Now. Get all your crap out of my car." Yohji droned watching them pull their shopping bags from the car before Aya opened the trunk and started pulling out the groceries. "All of it. I don't want any presents left behind." Yohji frowned, picking up a stray receipt and flicking it to the garage floor.

"Ken! Unload will you?" Aya frowned starting for the kitchen with full arms. He stopped and turned back for some groceries while giving Omi the stuff for his room. The boy started upstairs with it all as he grabbed some bags and started towards the kitchen with Aya. "We only have half an hour and I want to shower." Aya stated turning one of their grocery bags upside down and watching the stuff dump out.

"Me too." He sighed grabbing an apple that was rolling away before grinning at all the junk they had bought. A cake, lots of ice cream, cookies, bacon strips, hamburgers, heat up French fries, peanut butter, cereal, macaroni and cheese, fruit, juice, and they even got some cool guy there to get them some beer.

Yohji came in with a heavy sigh, now that he was done readjusting his car and dumped the last bag of groceries on the counter with a dull look.

"Yohji-kun!" Omi bound down the stairs as soon as he heard the garage door shut again, and Yohji made a face. "Now can I?" Omi asked, giving Yohji his best innocent smile and the blonde groaned before picking the car keys back up.

"I'll be back in a half an hour Ken." Yohji stated exhausted. "I think. If we die. Ken you can have my stuff and give some to Aya too." Yohji droned strolling towards the garage while waving back to them. He watched with Aya before he burst out laughing.

"Hahaha-AYA!" He yelled after the red head whom shot for the shower. "DAMNT!" He growled slamming the apple back to the counter before frowning down to it when it split.

"Omi JESUS!" Yohji shot, pushing back into his seat as a large truck just skimmed by. "GET ON YOUR SIDE OF THE ROAD!" The blonde screamed, grabbing the wheel and jerking it to the left.

"Sorry!" Omi shot quickly helping with the turn and pulling his eyes from the house they were going by. "Sorry!"

"What the hell were you looking at back there!?" Yohji yelled turning in his seat to look, but all he saw was a stupid house with a stupid kid playing on the lawn. "Damnt. Jesus Omi."

"Sorry Yohji-kun." Omi sighed, gently hitting the breaks before jolting them to a stop at the stop light and Yohji choked a little. "Sorry Yohji-kun."

"Omi." Yohji laid a hand on the boy's shoulder while rubbing his temples with the other. "Please just…let's go back before I eat my Own HEART! YOU UNDERSTAND!" Yohji screamed.

"OK Geez!" Omi yelled, yanking his shoulder away and attempting a U turn, to much whining and yelling when he almost took out the fire hydrant. "I Wouldn't be so Bad if you'd LET me practice more!" Omi shot defensively.

"Well I would IF you Got Yourself a CAR!" Yohji shot back, before pulling the car to the right side of the road again. "OMI!"

"oH!" the car made a large swerve as Omi shift to see behind them. "I almost hit that cat! Did you see that Yohji-kun!?" The boy shot wide eyed. "It ran right into the road!"

"OMi." Yohji breathed, running both hands through his hair tense. "In situations like that you have to consider. Who is more important the cat or US! We die if you crash! Can you remember that for me?"

"Maybe we should practice tomorrow during rush hour Yohji-kun. Then it wouldn't by so hectic out here because everyone would be going slower with the roads congested." Omi suggested lightly, but all Yohji could think of was the disaster of adding more cars to the road while Omi was behind the wheel.

"No. Maybe we shouldn't practice tomorrow chibi and you can give Yohji his much Earned RESt, so he can calm himself. By the time I get home I'll look like I went through a war!"

"You will not." Omi sighed, jolting the car to another stop for the Stop sign before roughly continuing back to the shop. "Oops!" the boy laughed a little when he forgot about the speed bump and made Yohji grip the seat like he was going to die again. "OopS Hahha." the boy laughed a little harder when he missed the next one too, before unsuccessfully pulling into the garage.

Yohji's eyes wide and teeth grit as the wall just missed the mirror, and the car pulled in almost unsuccessfully. "Thanks Yohji-kun." Omi smiled satisfied.

Yohji turned to the happy boy, with a look to kill before getting out and ripping the keys along with him. "OMI!" Yohji cried when he took a glance at the mirror and realized a good scratch of paint was now on the garage wall.

"Oh." Omi walked over and looked. "Are you sure I did that Yohji-kun?" The boy asked innocently before offering a short smile. In the blink of an eye Yohji had a vice grip on Omi's neck and was hauling the boy inside. "OW!" Omi yelled when the strong hand clamped down on him.

"What did I threaten to do if You scratched my car Omi!" Yohji cried, dragging the stumbling boy with him.

"I don't know Yohji-kun! You threatened lots of things!" Omi frowned trying to pull from his grasp. "I didn't do it on purpose! Ow! This hurts!"

"Omi next time use the brake peddle! For goodness sakes use the brake peddle! You're a horrible driver! And-" Yohji stopped dead when he looked up from the couch with one of the pretty girls that had stopped by.

Omi shoved Yohji off in an instant, shooting up like a board and blushing from head to toe with his scolding in front of her.

"You guys were so loud." He grinned, getting up and looping an arm around Omi's neck while strolling to the kitchen. "We heard you pulling up before you got here." He laughed, before dropping Omi and his smile the second they were in the kitchen. "What took, you guys so long!?" He shot in a harsh whisper, and Yohji shot a mad finger at Omi whom slapped it away. "Well fine, never mind that. Aya went upstairs with R-r."

"Ronda!?" Yohji shot and he nodded. "That trader! She was mine!" Yohji growled before turning to Omi with a -This is all your fault- expression.

"Stop Yohji-kun!" Omi shoved Yohji away when the blonde leaned into his face mad.

"Doesn't matter there are three more here." He quickly added, pushing between them. " I've been hitting it off with Brittany, and there's a Meghan and Sarah too. Omi Sarah's younger." He added with a wink but Omi just looked insulted all around. "So…come on Yohji. I've been building you up since they got here." He chuckled and Yohji looked pleased. Swatting him in the back with a warm -Thanks Ken- "I know. So you better not let them down." He added before turning to Omi. "Sarah's sweet too, I put in a good word." He shrugged and Omi looked more interested now that Yohji wasn't glaring at him. "She's leaving with Ronda in about six hours so…you better get cracking." He chuckled but Yohji had already left. "Come on I'll introduce you." He nudged Omi walking from the kitchen and back to the living room where the three girls were. Meghan and Sarah just happened to be in the bathroom when Yohji and Omi had arrived and Omi couldn't be more thankful. "Hey Sarah, this is Omi." He grinned sinking into the couch while throwing a thumb at Omi and she smiled . There, he thought. He did his friend bit, now he could get down to more serious stuff.

One of the things he loved most about Yohji, was the blondes unmistakable talent for being able to talk one into doing something they normally wouldn't. Aside from Yohji's talent of being a good friend, or making him feel better when he was down. Being able to protect him when he could no longer do it himself, and cooking really really good food. Yohji was mischievous and unabashed with his pride for being able, and more importantly knowing he was able, to talk one into something they normally wouldn't.  
  
He smiled.  
  
Take Omi for instance. Unlike Aya whom had little to say -though when didn't Aya have little to say- there wasn't a word of protest when Yohji invited these girls over. In fact it was the red head whom forked over the piece of paper that was used to exchange their phone numbers. Still, like Aya, he could hear Omi through his wall enjoying himself.  
  
He smiled at how politely he had thought to word that for even his own mind.  
  
Omi normally didn't do those things on his own. He knew the boy well, and he knew Omi took relationships and timing very serious.  
  
He was grinning now.  
  
Yeah right. Timing his ass. There was sometimes when Omi just gave up on his rules, and that was one of Yohji's talents too. God it was good to have Yohji around.  
  
His grin reached each his ears.  
  
"Ken?" Brittany woke up and turned to him. Yawning into his pillow before sliding a soft feminine hand onto his chest. If he could have grinned any wider he would have. "I had a nice time." She smiled with closed eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
He turned to the clock. "Three in the morning." He answered, and she grunt a small laugh before falling back to sleep. He watched her face relax, and felt her hand become slightly heavier before smiling. She was pretty, and she was nice. No mistake, he wasn't going to marry her. They embarked on this little exhibition with the same goal and same idea. No mistake about it. He was positive. He had asked.  
  
Slowly he gently moved her hand into the blankets and tucked her in a little tighter before sitting up. Looking around for his pants, or at least his underwear. Just being able to search for his underwear, in his own room, at three in the morning brought his ear to ear grin raving back. God it was good to have Yohji around.  
  
(knock knock) He looked up at the door confused for a moment, before a whispered. "Ken?" came from the other side and Aya slowly turned the knob.  
  
"Yeah hi." He smiled for a moment before lifting a few blankets and checking for his boxers. "You see my pants anywhere?" He asked before his jeans were tossed at the bed as Aya leaned against the wall with a smile. "So...what's up?" He whispered, while sliding the denim up under the sheets and Aya shrugged.  
  
"It's three in the morning. I want to know what we're doing for tomorrow. Since today isn't Saturday." Aya smirked a little. Humored with the fact that though Omi had managed to schedule in time for this Saturday night. Somehow they had managed it all on a Wednesday. God it was good to have Yohji around.  
  
"Ah...I don't know. Can we wing it?" He asked, sliding out of the bed and starting for the door Aya opened. He was hungry, some of Yohji's food sounded good right about now. Or...Aya's eggs if he could talk the red head into that.  
  
"You and me have shifts tomorrow. That's why I came to ask." Aya stated as he followed him down the stairs and to the kitchen. "I am going to be tired tomorrow. I don't think I can sleep."  
  
"I know the feeling." He yawned pulling open the fridge. "I don't think I'll be sleeping either. Haha." He laughed for a moment. Just thinking about how funny it was he was going to be dead tired tomorrow. Funny now...probably not tomorrow though. "Oh well. I guess we'll both be wasted and...if Omi or Yohji have anything to say about it..." He shrugged pulling the Gatorade out and chugging. "Then" He exhaled and took a deep breath. "Then they can take our shifts." Aya smiled at his reasoning. "Anyway, that's a boring subject." He continued, slowly re-growing his ear to ear anomaly. "How was ah...how was your night?" Aya just smiled. "That good huh." He raised his eyebrows approvingly before nodding. "Yeah. Mine too. I think I am done now though. That's it for me." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. His body ached, and that girl had clawed up some skin he didn't want to mention right there in the kitchen. Aya laughed at his punch out. "Don't laugh Aya." He snickered himself, bringing the Gatorade back to his lips. "I know you wouldn't have come to find me for this late night chat had you had more...distracting investments." Aya stopped laughing with his chuckle and simply watched him drink. He was right. "And where the hell is Yohji damnt. I am so hungry." He slammed the Gatorade down instantly annoyed when he thought about the food he could have been having.  
  
"Hahha." Aya laughed and he paused his annoyance for a moment just to smile. Aya had a nice laugh, and the guy hardly used it. "Where do you think." Aya managed and he laughed himself. God it was good to have Yohji...and even better to have Yohji cooking.  
  
"Fine. Then I am sleeping this off." He frowned tossing the Gatorade into the fridge. "I sure as hell aren't cooking right now and your not going to cook for me either are you?" He threw Aya a cocked eyebrow but the red head just looked at him. "And neither is Omi damnt." He sighed shutting the fridge and running both hands through his hair. "A shower would be nice right about now."  
  
"No hot water." Aya stated  
  
"What!?" He shot, fairly loud. "What do you mean no hot water!? Who used it all!?" He demanded starting back for the stairs and Aya followed.  
  
"Yohji and Omi already took two each." Aya explained.  
  
"TWO!?" He choked stopping his walk and turning around mad. "Those pigs. Damnt. I can't believe Omi! I understand Yohji. God only knows why he needed them." He sighed and Aya smirked. They both knew Yohji was a bit of an exhibitionist. The blonde had said so while drunk, right before he told them something he wanted to do and then apologized to Aya when Omi threw up on him. Apparently that long and mind blowing sentence was the last straw for Omi's stomach right then. "Two showers." He scoffed heading back to his room. "Well forget this."  
  
"Night then." Aya smiled starting back to his own room and sending him a wave.  
  
"Yeah right." He grunt opening his door. "See you in the morning Aya. Eighty-four hours and counting." He grinned wiggling his eyebrows and Aya laughed before disappearing into his room.  
  
He strolled back to the bed with a heavy sigh and slowly started easing himself in. He really didn't want to wake Brittany if she was tired, and it took all of three minutes to finally get in and under the covers. He knew, he was staring at the clock thee entire time he snuck in.  
  
"You left me." Brittany whispered.  
  
"Your AwaKE!" He shot turning to her with a frown.  
  
"Yes." She sat up a little, flicking some hair from her face and smiling. "I thought your little balancing act was funny. If you could call it that." She giggled watching him sigh. Geez he probably looked like such an idiot trying to sneak under blankets like that! "Where did you go?" Her hand ran back to his chest and he felt his body light up a little. Like a Christmas tree when one of its leads were plugged in and 1/3 of it flicks on.  
  
"Downstairs for a drink." He whispered, rolling to face her, and her hand slid up his shoulder and to the back of his neck. The second lead was plugged in. "We're you lonely?" He teased.  
  
She looked humored with his comment, but she was quiet. "Well I had some time to think." She explained, and the remaining lead was slammed into its socket when her hand-(knock knock) Her hand stopped moving and his teeth grit instantly.  
  
"Go. Away." He growled before slowly released his lungs and smiling to her. (Knock Knock) "I am bUSY!" HE shot, turning to the door with his yell before frowning at it. Whoever it was wouldn't be stupid enough to knock again. Unless of course it was Yohji teasing him. (Knock Knock!) "YOHJI!" He frowned. "Knock one more time I dare yoU!" He yelled mad and Brittany giggled behind him. (knock KNOCK!) "THAT'S IT!" He growled throwing the sheets off him and stomping up. "YOu better have some type of weapon WHen I OPen THIS DOOR OR-" He yelled throwing the door open before stopping dead.  
  
His face slacked, and his heart stopped because Mr. Brine just stood there calmly cocking an eyebrow. "Or you'll what Hidaka?" The man asked slowly.  
  
"S-Sir!" He stuttered, his eyes widening. "Your-Y-Your-Your-Y-y-"  
  
"Back?" Mr. Brine offered, but he merely swallowed when the man finished his sentence. Freezing up as Mr. Brine slowly leaned to the side and glanced into his room and girl in his bed. Mr. Brine then turned back to him with the same calm expression and cocked eyebrow, watching his face cringe. They were in trouble. "That doesn't look like Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine stated and he slowly raised his hand. Offering a shaky, crap ass point towards the room next to him and Mr. Brine started for it. "Don't Move Hidaka." The man ordered, but he was frozen. He didn't feel like he could move if he wanted to. Oh my god. He couldn't get over how dead they were, all that kept repeating in his head was, I am dead, I am dead, I am SO dead.  
  
(knock knock) Mr. Brine calmly knocked on Omi's door with the same casual expression and they both heard a calm, slurred -One Sec!- call from the other side with the sound of a dresser drawer opening and then closing. He swallowed as he saw the door knob turn and Omi opened the door in a pair of pajama pants and loose short sleeve shirt. His hair was a mess and sticking up slightly, and he looked half asleep and annoyed with whichever one of them he thought Mr. Brine would be.  
  
"Ah." Omi chocked a soft sound when he saw Mr. Brine before frowning a little. As though the boy thought he were dreaming.

Mr. Brine didn't say anything, and neither did Omi.

The two just stared at each other before Omi turned around and looked back into his room and the girl sleeping on his bed. "Oh Fuck." Omi muttered before turning back to Mr. Brine "Hahaha." Omi was sure he was dreaming then, and the boy gave Mr. Brine a poke in the arm before gasping a little as Mr. Brine cocked an eyebrow and felt completely real. "oh SHIT!" Omi yelled stepping back to slam the door in Mr. Brine's face, but the man grabbed it.  
  
"Glad your awake Now Tsukiyono." Mr. Brine said, yanking Omi from his room and giving the boy a shove towards him. Omi's eyes were incredibly wide as they stared at Mr. Brine.  
  
"Oh shit." Omi spit again before covering his mouth for a second. The boy just now realized he was swearing. "AH!" The boy growled frustrated, looking down for a moment as his hands balled to fists. "Ahhhh YOooohhji-kuuuun." Omi growled through grit teeth, before looking up mad. "We're ALL SO bUSTED!" Omi whined mad, smacking himself in the forehead for a moment before stomping. "GOD DAMNT YOHJI-KUN!" Omi growled and he frowned a little too. Stupid Yohji.  
  
"DAMNT OMI!" Yohji's door flung open and Yohji came out frowning. Stomping right to them eyes locked on Omi and even shoving Mr. Brine to the side to get by. "I came last time you called! And the time before that! And the time before that! And answered Every Stupid Question!" Yohji shot into Omi's face overwhelmed, but the boy only squint at him. "I said No MOre! Last time I said, Last time. No more questions! No more bothering me and you said you would!" Yohji was almost whining, running a hand through his hair a little drunk.  
  
Omi was quiet for a moment before muttering a calm "I am going to kill you Yohji-kun." Up to the blonde as he glared.  
  
"Omi listen to me very carefully." Yohji sighed, laying a hand on Omi's head much to the younger boys annoyance. "I am in the middle of a very meticulous...." Yohji suddenly stopped dead, his eyes blinked a little and Omi smiled...bitterly. "Uh." Yohji turned around and looked at Mr. Brine. There was a lapse of absolute silence until Mr. Brine slowly raised a hand and gave Yohji a one movement wave. Making the blonde's mouth drop open before his face got mad. "Yoou." Yohji turned back to Omi with a growl. "Your in trouble now Omi." Yohji growled and Omi grunt.  
  
"We're all in trouble you ass h-" Yohji grabbed Omi and shoved the boy into the wall. "ASS!" Omi yelled shoving forward and throwing himself at Yohji. Yohji was stronger, and Omi was drunker, and with the blink of an eye Omi was smashed to the floor and held tight. "I DIDN'T CALL!" Omi screamed, when the boy was quickly shoved over and pinned down. "I DIDN'T! I DIDN'T CALL!" Omi cried wiggling. "YOHJI-KUN!" Omi screamed up when the blonde pulled his fist back and got ready to slam the thin boy in the face.  
  
He reached out and grabbed Yohji's fist. "Stop."

"Ken?!" Yohji spun to him confused, but he simply shook his head.  
  
"He didn't call Yohji." He stated and Yohji turned back to Omi who was simply breathing where he was pressed to the floor. Staring up at the blonde wide eyed before swallowing as Yohji gently let his now bruised shoulder go. "See." He said and Yohji slowly got up. Omi waited until Yohji was completely off before scrambling up himself and slapping Yohji's hand away when the guy made a move to touch him. "It's ok." He ran a hand onto Omi's shoulder but Omi shook it off and crossed his arms over his chest frowning down to the floor insulted and a little disoriented.  
  
"Sorry Omi." Yohji apologized anyway.  
  
"Yeah he's sorry." He added, laying his hand back on Omi's shoulder and he could tell it annoyed the boy, but it wasn't shoved off.  
  
They all looked up at Aya whom came out with the noise and looked at all of them before squinting at Omi. "He didn't call." Yohji quickly spit and Aya's face relaxed to a small frown before simply becoming annoyed. "So." Yohji smiled, running a hand through his silently damp hair. "Ah...Fancy seeing you here sir." Yohji grinned. "At ah...at three in the morning. I thought you were going to go see your family?" Yohji smiled, chuckling a little since he was so nervous and had no idea what was going on.  
  
"I was." Mr. Brine sounded annoyed, and he slapped himself in the face.  
  
"Idiot." He growled at Yohji and the blonde frowned at him. God it sucked having Yohji around. Here Mr. Brine looks mad but not so incredibly mad and Yohji brings up the fact he should be visiting his family. Not walking in at three in the morning while they're all screwing around with girls! "Are we in a lot of trouble sir?" He asked with a sigh. He didn't feel like arguing or anything. Just taking whatever Mr. Brine decided sounded good enough since there was no alternative.  
  
"I haven't decided yet Hidaka." Mr. Brine sighed, sending a small wave to the girl whom came out of Aya's room confused and only in one of the red head's sweaters.  
  
"Aya?" She whispered over, almost afraid of Mr. Brine and Aya gave her a soft smile.  
  
"Ronda this is my coach Mr. Brine. Mr. Brine this is Ronda." Aya introduced the two with such grace even Yohji was blown away. "She was visiting." Aya explained taking a few steps to Ronda to reassure her and the girl looked a little confused as Mr. Brine extended his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Mr. Brine answered, gently shaking her hand before smiling as she quickly excused herself to Aya's room with a small flare of the eyes to the red head himself. "Well boys. Introduce me to your guests won't you?" Mr. Brine said turning to the rest of them.  
  
He felt a blush run into his face immediately, and Omi made a face. One that probably wouldn't have varied had Mr. Brine just asked them to eat worms. "Well ahh..ahh." Yohji started up immediately, shifting a little where he stood. "Well ah...ahh..we...ah...what?" Yohji choked a little, glancing at him and Omi but they were both making the worm face now.  
  
"Go. And get your guests." Mr. Brine directed calmly, motioning towards their rooms. "And introduce them to me please."  
  
"What if we don't know where their clothes are?" Yohji asked, completely unabashed with the liquor and Mr. Brine made a face. Sighing heavily before just giving them a look and they all started towards their rooms quickly.  
  
"Brittany?" He called into his room but Brittany was sitting up and frowning confused in the bed, already half dressed.  
  
"Ken what's going on? Who's here?" She quickly asked, looking a little concerned with an expression much like Ronda's.  
  
"Look. It's such a long story I don't know how to explain, but I am in a ton of trouble and a friend wants to meet you ok?" He said gently pulling her up and she frowned a -what?- "Look just…whatever he says about me could you just...not...laugh?" He made a face. He was scared out of his mind having to do this. Mr. Brine never did things like this for no reason at all. Oh GOD! He wanted to Kill YOHJI! Having that guy around was a big pain in the ass!  
  
"No. I don't want to meet him! Ken." Brittany threw him a look pulling from his grasp. "I am sweaty and I want a shower and I have to leave soon. I am not meeting anyone now."  
  
He was quiet for a moment, watching her pull her hair up with a calm expression. "Well…if you don't come meet him. Odds are he'll come in here to meet you." He stated matter o' factly and it looked like she had a world of protest coming before he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.  
  
Once in the hall he glanced at Omi and Sarah who was in a pair of jeans and Omi's shirt which the boy was no longer wearing. Meghan was wearing almost nothing though, and like Yohji she didn't seem to care. Yohji was only in boxers, and she stood with some small red sports shorts and her bra. Looking Mr. Brine up and down before extending a hand.  
  
"Hey, nice of you to drop by. I am Meghan " She smiled, giving Mr. Brine's hand a firm shake before leaning into Yohji.  
  
Yohji only suppressed a laugh and grinned. "Meghan this is Mr. Brine, my couch. She's a wild one isn't she sir?" Yohji grinned but Mr. Brine groaned a little before turning to Omi.  
  
"Uh. This is Sarah." The boy quickly spit motioning to Sarah who was standing slightly behind Omi watching Mr. Brine. "And this is Mr. Brine Sarah." Omi continued glancing back at Sarah and watching her only reach her for Mr. Brine's hand when the man did so with a strong -Nice to meet you.- He introduced Brittany in much of the same way, only with out the extensive loss of eye contact he might add.  
  
"Well boys." Mr. Brine inhaled, nodding a little before suppressing a smile as Ronda came back in fully dressed and frowning at the man before standing next to Aya. "Do you want to explain to these fine young girls why I am here?" Mr. Brine asked and he felt his body tense up, quickly shifting his weight to relive some of the stress, never mind the small blush that had made it to his face. Mr. Brine could make them say anything. He was fighting the embarrassment and fear that would happen already. In fact all of them looked shocked with the question. Aya started frowning deeply, Yohji looked a little lost and Omi's eyes were glued to the floor. "Hmmm?" Mr. Brine asked again and he licked his lips. Damnt if someone didn't say something they were going to get a worse question. That's how it always was.  
  
"We ah...well we weren't supposed to have anyone over tonight." He stated calmly, glancing at the girls. On tv normal people always has rules like that. God he was hoping tv had something right, because he wasn't normal, but he didn't want these girls to think he was a royal Freak either! "We don't own this building you know." He continued. "We get the rooms cause we work in the shop. It's a really good deal but the managing is sometimes a real pain in the ass." He explained shrugging a bit with a smile and the girls seemed to easily understand. Hell he did better than he thought he would have in a million years! He sounded confident, and his lie was a hundred percent believable, but when he turned back to Mr. Brine the man was glaring at him. "Ah that's the managing." He quickly spit. "Not-not the manager." He offered a wide innocent grin and Mr. Brine took a step back with a sigh.  
  
"I specifically said that no girls were supposed to be over tonight didn't I." Mr. Brine frowned and they all nodded quickly. "Who invited them?" Mr. Brine asked pointing his gaze directly at Yohji and the blonde raised his hand.  
  
"I did." Yohji quickly answered.  
  
"Just you Kudou." Mr. Brine asked, but his voice droned the question out. Mr. Brine wasn't the slightest bit suspicious of any of them.  
  
"Of course." Yohji quickly answered lowering his hand.  
  
"No. I did too." Aya spoke up, raising his hand a little. "I was with him. I did too." Aya confirmed and Yohji turned to the red head with a baffled frown.  
  
"What are you doing Aya?" Yohji asked but the red head smiled a little and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know." Aya answered. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Hahahha." Yohji laughed instantly and Omi immediately followed before silencing as Mr. Brine shot him hard side glance. Damnt they were all so full on afterglow they were almost having a good time doing this!  
  
"What about you two." Mr. Brine turned to him and Omi now, suspicious.  
  
"No not us sir." he sighed and Omi shook his head. "Grant it I would have definitely been in on it had Omi not made me wait in that damn electronic store." He frowned, and sent it at Omi who rolled his eyes.  
  
"We spent just as much time in the all sport Ken." Omi droned.  
  
"No we didn't." He snapped and Mr. Brine was almost more confused than mad now.  
  
"You boys aren't taking a thing seriously." The man suddenly frowned and he shrugged a little.  
  
"Well sir." Yohji began with a grin. "You see it's like this. Yohji has a little friend called Vodka and Molson. And Yohji invited everyone he knows to the party so..." Yohji trailed smiling.  
  
"And we already know we're in trouble." He shrugged again. They all already knew they'd be tanned for this. Hell Mr. Brine had said so before the man left.  
  
"Really." Mr. Brine frowned.  
  
"Yes." Yohji grinned. "Plus Yohji has-"  
  
"-Your speaking in third person again Yohji-kun." Omi quickly interrupted and Yohji turned to the boy with a frown.  
  
"No I am not." Yohji frowned speaking slowly. "And has it ever occurred to you Omi, that some of us like to speak in third person?" Yohji asked, raising his eyebrows and Omi was quiet. The boy didn't have anything to say to that.  
  
"Alright." Mr. Brine spit. "That's enough."  
  
Fifteen Minutes later

"God damnt God damnt!" Omi growled, slamming his palm into the wall annoyed. "God damnt Fuck, god damnt Yohji-kun this is all your Fault!"  
  
"Shut up Omi." Yohji growled, staring ahead at his own hands which were palms against the wall like all of theirs.  
  
"He's right. This is all your fault." He shot backing Omi up and Yohji turned to him with a frown. "This never would had happened if you didn't go to the dollar store." He growled and Yohji made a face.  
  
"Aya wanted candy!" The blonde shot back defensively while nodding towards Aya. "And besides! Who knew such pretty girls were going to be at the dollar store!"  
  
"Why don't you all shut up." Aya frowned, turning away from them to glare and sigh at his hands.  
  
"What the hell is Mr. Brine doooing downstairs." Omi whined glancing over his shoulder towards the stairs. They were all in the hall, palms against the wall like they were ordered standing there with their pants lowered. Mr. Brine had politely called all the girls a cab before coming up and squinting at them as he ordered them to do this. "Damnt.'  
  
"Omi you know." He turned to the short boy who was relaxing with his eyes closed. Probably preying for sleep. "You've got a mouth on you after some alcohol."  
  
"And you smell like sweat and vodka, but I am not complaining." Omi sighed before leaning his head foreword to pull the tension from the low of his back.  
  
'BOYS!" They all jumped at the yell from downstairs. "YOu Better NOT HAVE MOVED ONE MUSCLE!" Mr. Brine yelled and they all shook their head before Yohji yelled a -We Didn't Sir!- towards the stairs.  
  
"This isn't so bad really." Yohji turned to them with a smile and they all glared at him.  
  
"My ass is cold." Aya spit, and he started laughing up until the red head sent him a death glare.  
  
"Ken were you playing some type of game or..." Yohji grinned, leaning back a little and glancing at his backside. That girl had left long claw marks down his cheeks.  
  
"Shut up. So what if I was." He grunt, before laughing a little as Omi looked too. "Stop looking damnt, your all just jealous." He laughed, but Yohji and Aya only grunt with his comment.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not." Yohji chuckled before leaning back a little and glancing at Omi. "Hey Omi your looking pretty...untouched." Yohji speculated, glancing at Omi whom was leaning into his arm half asleep.  
  
"Oh." the boy muttered slowly, still eyes closed.  
  
"Did you two do it?" Yohji asked and he slowly turned to the blonde with a crazy smile. What kind of question was that?  
  
"No." Omi replied calmly and they all turned to him with a frown.  
  
There was a lapse of silence, and Yohji shift a little before Aya finally spoke. "Well why not?"  
  
"Look." Omi's eyes snapped open and the boy stood up. Pulling his hands from the wall and messing with his pants which threatened to slip lower with the movement. "Just because I go along with all this shit. Doesn't mean I am going to ruin my own ethical standards about intimate relationships." Omi said frowning at them.  
  
There was another lapse of silence. "What?' Yohji asked confused.  
  
"Yohji-kuuun." Omi growled the blonde's name, sending him a death glare. "Just cause you think it's alright to get with every girl you see, doesn't mean I do! I think that when someone has sex with someone else it should be special!" Omi yelled and Yohji nodded instantly.  
  
"Definitely. Definitely special." Yohji nodded and Omi sighed abandoning the blonde completely.  
  
"And good." Aya added.  
  
"Warm." He continued.  
  
"You guys are more drunk than I am." Omi growled disgusted before slumping his hands back to the wall and leaning into his arm again. "I am tired of standing like this. My arms hurt and I am-" Omi stopped dead and they all silenced when they heard the downstairs door open and close.  
  
"What?" Yohji whispered but a group -ShhH!- snapped at him as they all listened. "Did...Did Mr. Brine just leave?" Yohji asked and he shrugged.  
  
"He wouldn't have." Aya shot quickly before they all frowned a little. There was suddenly another voice downstairs.  
  
"It's a girl. There's a girl downstairs!" Omi whispered nudging him with panic.  
  
"A woman." Aya corrected while listening before Yohji's eyes suddenly widened.  
  
"The Ball Buster!" Yohji shot, immediately reaching to pull his pants up before freezing and looking up at them. They couldn't. They weren't even allowed to move from this humiliating position!  
  
"Shit! Son of a bitch shit." Omi instantly started swearing and took the words right out of their mouths. "He wouldn't do that. Mr. Brine wouldn't bring her up here with us like thiiis shit shit shit." Omi whined and he shook his head slowly.  
  
"That sly dog." Yohji growled squinting to the wall. "You don't think he'd bring Manx up here when...." Yohji trailed and he felt himself lick his lips with the panic. Mr. Brine wouldn't bring Manx up there with them all standing with their pants down would he!? His mind screamed panicked. Or Worse! Have here there while they took their tanning!  
  
"Ohhh fuck Yohji." He groaned slumping his head forward through Omi's continuous -shit shit shit- the boy was whispering to the floor before Aya shot a -This is your fault Kudou.-  
  
"Yeah right." Yohji grunt giving them both dirty looks. "Like I forced you to your rooms and shoved those girls to your laps. Huh, I can only give you guys the ticket. I've told you before. I don't put you on the train!" Yohji whispered before spazing as they heard Manx's voice come closer.  
  
"He's going to do it." he muttered wide eyed. "That's it. He's going to punish us like this." he cringed.  
  
"Why!?" Yohji shot while shifting where he stood.  
  
"CAUSE!" Omi snapped, the onslaught of constant profanes temporarily silenced.. "Cause we didn't listen. Cause we didn't listen!! We're not proving ourselves to be good assassins if we don't listen! Remember how he said that!?" Omi shot mad.  
  
"But having sex does not Make You A Bad ASSASSIN!" Yohji screamed before silencing with all of them because that was so loud. In fact, it sounded as though Mr. Brine and Manx silenced for a moment too. There was no way they didn't hear that. "Damnt." Yohji scowled.  
  
"Boys." Mr. Brine was suddenly behind him and he jumped out of his skin nearly shoving Yohji over. "Boys." Mr. Brine repeated before silencing for a moment. "Save yourselves a lecture and just tell me what you've done wrong." The man sighed.  
  
"Everything!" Omi snapped while sending a glare at Yohji.  
  
"Sir your not going to bring Manx up here are you!?" He looked over his shoulder with a whine to see Mr. Brine's calm expression. This was the first time that they had ever been placed in position for reprimanding and left. More so than any other time, it seemed Mr. Brine was observing their behavior from another place. Before, the man had always been personally involved. Personally annoyed, or personally disappointed. Now, it seemed Mr. Brine was simply trying to look at their actions, and create a punishment accordingly. They had never seen this kind of combination. They had never endured such a combination and it was scary. It was scaring all of them.  
  
"Take off your shirts." Mr. Brine ordered and they were all still for a moment before glancing over their shoulders to the man. Why take off their shirts? That didn't make any sense.  
  
When Mr. Brine just stood there waiting as they all slowly pulled their arms back from the wall and pulled their shirts off. All except Yohji that is, whom was thoroughly annoyed standing only his boxers. "Good." Mr. Brine stated before pulling the leather belt he held into sight. God, once their shirts were off they understood why. The hallway was cool, and even though three of them had pants up seventy-five percent of their legs…it felt as though they were wearing hardly anything. "Now." Mr. Brine began. "Calmly, and that is a key word boys, I want it calm. Calmly tell myself and Manx what you each did to warrant this and you won't endure anymore in front of her."  
  
"OH NO!" He shot shaking his head.  
  
"PLEASE SIR!" Omi whined instantly but they could already hear her high heels clicking up the stairs. Even in the dead of night that woman wore high heels and looked sexy. "God damnt. Ah Shit. Fuck." Omi scowled before stiffening as he realized what he'd done. "Ah mm sorry." Omi muttered shifting a little and freezing up with the rest of them as Manx made it to the top of the stairs and stood next to Mr. Brine with a suppressed laugh. In reality, though they were all at that moment wishing to god they hadn't done all they had, and had listened while silently cursing the woman for being so cruel. They must have looked rather ridiculous, and Mr. Brine had obviously been the one who planned this and asked her to come up.  
  
"Hi Manx." Yohji suddenly smiled to the floor with his greeting and they all heard her short exhaled laugh before a brilliant -Hello Yohji- answered the blonde, and nothing more was said.  
  
'"I can't believe you boys." M. Brine began. "I leave your for twelve hours and this is the type of behavior you display? Didn't I tell you this was a test?" Mr. Brine frowned at them and they all just stared at the ground with a mixture of high annoyance, and reluctant shame. "For crying out loud boys, if its a Test than Your MONITORED! If I hadn't been with my family, I would have been here before you even got to have your fun! It was only because of travel time you were allowed to get this out of hand. But I do wish to share with you the fact I was in the car for six hours to reach my son and wife before I had to drive ANother Six Hours BACK here! To See YOU!" Mr. Brine yelled a little and they jumped. "So. I want to know what you think you did wrong. And your answers better be good. Or you'll be standing here for a while, because don't you dare think that after a six hour drive I don't want to sleep. And I will, while you stand here and wait." Mr. Brine sighed at them before walking over to Aya and the red head squint at the floor before raising his eyes and squinting at Mr. Brine.  
  
Aya's look was different from his original squints though. It wasn't filled with hate, or resentment or blame that Mr. Brine was doing this. He was simply annoyed, partially at himself, and mainly at Yohji, but that was it. His look was of clear annoyance and distaste for what was happening here. His squint wasn't filled with venom for Mr. Brine personally.  
  
"I failed to properly offer any instruct for the team or positive advice that would have warranted better behavior. I disobeyed orders I clearly knew were set and disregarded your position as our commanding coach." Aya spoke calmly, and clearly. As though he only needed a moment to see where he failed and his tone was unashamed or embarrassed. Aya was simply telling Mr. Brine what he felt to be true. He wasn't ashamed of his actions, maybe annoyed he was caught, but not ashamed.  
  
"Good." Mr. Brine looked impressed and the man took a step towards Yohji next.  
  
"Hi Mr. Brine." Yohji smiled instantly before inhaling. "Ok let me think on this so I don't repeat myself." Yohji laughed for a moment before quickly starting with Mr. Brine's squint. "Ok! Ok I invited those girls over when you told me not to, to my face. So that's not listening to you for real. I....talked Omi into going along with this and threatened that I'd tan him if he called you. I said Aya would help to but eh." Yohji shrugged. "Hmm....I didn't act responsibly I was lazy, I have a head ache, I mean I got...liquor that's ...well I don't know if you really consider liquor illegal cause its inanimate but...we're not supposed to have it. So...that must be something. I ah...basically sir." Yohji leaned a little closer to Mr. Brine like he was sharing a secret or tip rather than confessing. "I really just helped get everything going. Some people just needed a little shove you know?" Yohji asked before giving Mr. Brine a too exhausted and tipsy smile. The blonde was simply too overrun with the nights events and liquor to even contemplate what damage his own words could do, or how annoyed Mr. Brine was with them.  
  
Mr. Brine seemed to realize this as well and so he gracefully stepped past Yohji and up to him.  
  
"I didn't encourage that we stick to our directions and try to prove ourselves sir. I went along with Yohji very willingly and tried to talk other more reluctant members into it." He sighed trying to pull up some more. "I probably could have been more helpful...Oh! I did want to play soccer in the house, and probably would have but we made some joint rules and Aya forced-confined me to the basement. I have shared more...I guess, and been more polite." Mr. Brine was just staring at him and he panicked a little. "Am I doing this wrong?" He cringed as he turned to Omi for direction but the boy smiled at him. Omi knew the polite remark was directed towards himself in hopes he could take back the words 'dork' and 'geek' which he had used when he became to impatient in the electronic store.  
  
"Your ok." Omi nodded at him and he turned back to Mr. Brine.  
  
"Well then...well I stole Aya's bedroom if that counts for anything. I...." Mr. Brine gave him a -shut up- look and he swallowed. "I am done! That's it. Basically I just should have listened." He quickly spit, hoping to save himself in case he had dug himself too deep a hole.  
  
Mr. Brine looked relieved to get away from him as he stopped next to Omi and the boy looked at the man for a moment before downward thoughtfully.  
  
"I didn't call....and you asked me to....but I didn't....and that's because." Omi looked back up to Mr. Brine. "I didn't see the harm in....being able to do this. I guess I think that we are all fully capable whether we do this or not. I knew this would happen sir. I knew you'd find out and take me for it but...they asked me not to tell." Omi stopped for a moment staring at Mr. Brine as he spoke. Omi wasn't blaming them for what he had done, or using them as a scapegoat. The boy was simply speaking his feelings. "I hope your not that angered with my choice of action sir." Omi glanced down for a moment. "Please don't interpret it as a deliberate attack on your authority because that's not what it was to me. As the...the youngest member of this team I feel that I have...an ability to...see from a perspective the others do not and....I didn't think there was any harm in doing this. So...that's why...I did what I did." Omi finished, turning his eyes from Mr. Brine to let the man know he was really done and Mr. Brine stood there for a moment half smiling. Still, after all this time Tsukiyono began with an agreement to his misdemeanor and then still insisted on explaining why he thought he was right.  
  
"Amazing." Mr. Brine chuckled for a moment before turning to Manx whom stood there with a playful, sly smile on her lips. "What do you think?" Mr. Brine asked and she shrugged slightly. "Manx."  
  
"I think I'll…" She trailed pulling a brown folder from under her arm. "Consider grabbing the remaining four attributes from my briefcase...Mr. Brine." She gave the man a smile as she started down the stairs, and only when her back was turned did they all look over their shoulders to watch her go.  
  
The minute she was gone, and they could no longer hear her high heels they all turned to Mr. Brine. Mr. Brine had also watched Manx leave and laughed the moment he turned back to them and found four pairs of expectant eyes. "Hahha alright boys. Make yourselves decent and get downstairs. Manx has something very important for you." Mr. Brine said, nodding at them with the leather belt that hadn't yet melt their skin.  
  
"No waaaay." he groaned slumping his head for a moment. "I don't want to come up here later Mr. Brine. Just get it over with now..." He turned back to the wall and braced. "I am ready sir."  
  
Aya had his pants up and stopped to cock an eyebrow at him. Yohji had disappeared back to his room but Omi stopped tying his drawstrings with what he said and moved back up along side of him readjusting his pants.  
  
"Me too sir." Omi nodded, tensing beside him.  
  
"Hahaha." Mr. Brine chuckled for a moment before scratching his forehead. "Tell me Hidaka, Tsukiyono. Do you think the prospect of tanning an assassin would in fact demean the title an organization such as the one I work for, or even, perhaps the assassin himself, had worked for?" Mr. Brine asked and he frowned trying to think through that question with the few drinks he had still floating around in his system.  
  
"Yes we do sir." Omi answered, before nudging him so he nodded. Thank god he had Omi to tell him all the answers he didn't know himself.  
  
"Right." Mr. Brine nodded. "I feel exactly the same way so...get downstairs like I ordered, and make yourselves decent. That's the last order I'll ever give you." Mr. Brine explained, offering them a nod as they both turned to the man confused. "Congratulations boys. You've just graduated." Mr. Brine grinned, slapping Omi's back and the boy's mouth dropped open. "Hahhaa…You dumb kids." Mr. Brine laughed warmly.

Our basement TV switches on. The one we had been given and were thrilled to get cause the thing was really big…but then didn't work. Mr. Brine said we'd have it replaced, and Yohji threatened to throw it out because it was a tease. That was about a year ago. The thing sat there broken for a year, and now suddenly worked. Hell, it turned itself on.

My eyes widen a little as it does, I am sort of shocked, but in a second I have something more interesting to think about. A man stands behind a desk on screen, only his silhouette can be seen. This is a man we've never seen before. A man we've never met before, but unknown to us he's well acquainted. He's watched from behind every monitor with Manx. Been to her office, she's been to his. They've had lunch, and Mr. Brine's even gone too. This man is our father in a sense, the one who has given birth to our group. Allowed Manx to single handedly pick each one of us, and then given us Omi. With no explanation to the boy as to why he was really deserving of a juvenal correctional group. This was the man who was patient with all of us, and disappointed when we failed. "I have a Mission for you." The man says, and my heart picks up with my senses. A mission. Our first mission, and he believes in us enough to issue it.

Suddenly the man is gone, and pictures take his place. Our targets, the people who need relocating. There are four of them. "The target is a killer group called Sukarruku." The man who's silhouette we've seen continues. "They are a killing group, trained all over the world and they kill people with payment, White hunters of the dark. Hunt the tomorrow of the dark beasts and rewrite tomorrow." The man sounds more than firm when he issues us his orders, and in so many ways it feels as though it's Mr. Brine himself who's just issued them. There is a sense of strength that fills me with the confidence laced within the man's voice. He has given me this order, and really believes I can do it, so I do too.

I glance around the pitch black basement. Yohji, Omi and Aya are all watching this like I am. They're faces look just about as sure as mine. They're ready too. So am I.

Manx's heels are heard clicking down our awesome spiral stairs and we all turn to look at her. We already know that's all we're going to get, and really…it's all we're going to need. We don't ask about Mr. Brine either. We know he's already gone again. For the last time. Really, we'll miss him, but we don't need him like we used to.

"Everyone's in right?" Manx asks, standing there with her sly smile and brilliant green eyes.

We don't answer, but she already knows we are.

We're all ready.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wowie! That's the end! Does happy dance around the room Wooo that took a while to write! I really hope you all liked it a ton! Cause it was effort all right, I had a whomping head ache while writing the end but I just had to finish! Just in case any of you missed my puns-the mission they were just ordered was the very first mission given in the very first episode of the show. My fic simply illustrated a possible fiction beginning of the show leading up to the series. I hate to have it classified as AU, because it's really just an imaginative take on things. Also, the man behind the cameras is, obviously, Persia, in case any of you missed that._

_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! I SO hope you enjoyed this fic, I tried._ Please stop in and see my new ones when they pop in! Hopefully I'll get _The Sharpie_ up next week (being it's edited already and material) and then come in soon with _Falling In Love WIth You_. Either way I'll let you know when to expect that on in my commentary for _The Sharpie--_and **don't let my knew Pen Name fool you! It's the same old me!!! : )**

_Now_

_REVIEW!!!!!!! It's the last I'll ever hear of you on this one!!! Make it good for me : )_


End file.
